La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by katido
Summary: Retour à la fin de la saison 5 pour cette fic qui est la plus longue que j'ai écrite jusque ici (101 chapitres). Top départ au casino de Monaco. Chuck & Blair, as always. Nate & Serena. Et beaucoup d'autres (surprises) ...
1. Chapter 1

Chuck observait les cartes sur le tapis vert. Absorbé par le jeu, il réfléchissait à sa prochaine action. Jack et lui avaient été plutôt en veine ce soir. Il leur manquait encore plusieurs millions pour pouvoir concrétiser la première ébauche de leur projet mais il était confiant. Après tout, heureux au jeu …

- Est-ce que cette place est libre ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il la dévisagea puis, comme elle faisait son chemin, jeta un coup d'œil à son oncle qui répondit avec un petit signe de tête et un regard entendu à la brunette.

- Prend la mienne.

- Merci pour le coup de fil, souffla-t-elle en se glissant sur le siège à sa gauche.

Chuck ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux. Elle portait une robe chatoyante qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et avait relevé ses cheveux, ce qui dégageait partiellement sa nuque. Elle était superbe, comme toujours. Elle tourna son visage vers lui.

- Tu t'es battu pour moi toute cette année. Je suis venue me battre pour toi, expliqua-t-elle.

Il était complètement hypnotisé par sa bouche vermeille.

- Voulez-vous rejoindre le jeu ? questionna le croupier.

- Tu as dit que je pariais toujours contre toi, mais cette fois, je mise tout, déclara-t-elle en posant ses yeux noisette dans les siens, avant de pousser ses jetons sur un des emplacements réservé aux mises.

Il évalua instinctivement la valeur, elle était considérable et il savait que c'était une somme énorme pour elle.

- Vous pariez Monsieur ? interrogea à nouveau l'homme aux commandes de la table, à son attention cette fois.

Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision mais son cerveau avait du mal à fonctionner. Tout comme ses poumons qui semblaient tout à coup incapables d'assimiler l'oxygène dans son organisme.

Il avait du mal à respirer et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il n'entendait que le bruit des pulsations qui partait de ses tempes et emplissait la totalité de son crâne, provoquant un bourdonnement diffus qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Il releva son visage vers elle et plongea dans une mer chocolat qui fit fondre son cœur. Il était aspiré et se noyait au fond de ses prunelles. Blair avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Elle était capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

« Tu es toujours prêt à tout envoyer balader pour une fille qui n'a jamais fait que jouer avec toi » murmura la voix de son père quelque part au milieu de ce brouhaha.

- J'ai fini. Totalisez mes gains et reportez-les sur mon compte, dit Chuck d'une voix déterminée.

- Bien Monsieur. Je fais mettre tout ça en lieu sûr, acquiesça l'employé en faisant un signe de la main à un de ses collègues de la sécurité.

Blair sentit sa bouche s'assécher et l'eau lui monter aux yeux.

- Chuck, parvint-elle à peine à articuler en le suppliant du regard. Elle faisait des efforts démesurés pour contenir les larmes aux coins de ses paupières.

- Je ne joue plus, la partie est terminée pour moi, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il lui tourna le dos pour éviter de croiser ses prunelles brûlantes et rejoignit la porte à double battant.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour le suivre mais le croupier la rappela à l'ordre.

- Votre mise, Mademoiselle.

Elle se rassit tandis que l'homme tirait les cartes qui se brouillaient sur une étrange étendue d'herbe mouvante. Elle cligna des yeux et essuya une larme qui s'échappait d'une main rageuse.

Inspirant profondément, malgré la peine qui s'étendait dans sa poitrine, elle réussit à afficher un sourire de guingois tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de se concentrer sur les figures colorées. Le roi de cœur semblait se moquer d'elle, à côté de son acolyte, le valet de pique.

Chuck se retrouva dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, il frappa d'un poing rageur sur les voyants lumineux. Le claquement de ses jointures sur le métal fit concurrence à la douleur dans sa cage thoracique, un instant seulement.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine et s'affala contre la paroi. Relevant la tête, il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir d'en face et fut pris de nausées. Il était vraiment pathétique. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas.

Non seulement son père l'avait totalement ridiculisé devant le monde entier en l'évinçant de Bass Industrie et en lui reprenant ce qu'il avait mis tant d'acharnement à construire, mais en plus Blair avait assisté à sa déchéance en direct.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration moins chevrotante et de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains en les enfonçant au fond des poches de son pantalon.

La sonnette retentit et il sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il n'était pas arrivé à destination. L'inscription lumineuse lui indiquait qu'il n'avait même pas quitté l'étage de la salle de jeu. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas appuyé sur le 4 en entrant dans la cabine. « Quel idiot ! »

Les parois s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un costume bien coupé, dans un tissu presque aussi onéreux que celui que le jeune homme portait lui-même. Le stéréotype de l'homme d'affaire bien sous tous rapports.

En apparence du moins, car la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait n'était nullement la femme qui portait une alliance identique à celle qui ornait l'annulaire gauche du mâle dominant. Elle n'en portait pas du tout et ses vêtements n'avaient, en aucun cas, la même valeur que les siens.

Chuck laissa errer son regard le long de ses jambes fines et sexy, jusqu'au bord d'une jupe si ridiculement minuscule qu'il devinait aisément l'activité de cette « demoiselle », avant même d'avoir eu un aperçu de son bustier moulant qui couvrait à peine ses seins. La poitrine de la jeune fille se souleva et il ne se gêna pas le moins du monde pour apprécier le spectacle.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit haleter, il glissa sur son visage et rencontra ses yeux paniqués. Il ouvrit la bouche en reconnaissant ses prunelles claires et ses boucles blondes mais la referma devant ses supplications silencieuses.

Son esprit venait d'être lavé de toutes les remontrances qu'il s'infligeait quelques secondes plus tôt. Une brûlure assaillit son estomac et il eut l'impression qu'il allait vraiment vomir, là, au moment où l'habitacle se mit en mouvement.

Un index gauche appuya sur le 3, laissant luire un anneau d'or à la main de l'homme aux cheveux gris, comme un rappel du destin qui se gaussait de lui. Les doigts s'accrochèrent au cou de la jeune fille qui réussit à remonter ses lèvres en un sourire feint.

Elles formèrent un merci muet lorsque le chiffre s'éteint et que le tintement retentit une nouvelle fois, indiquant que le couple avait atteint la fin de son voyage… pour un commencer un autre qui impliquait encore bien moins de tissu.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire sur votre avis à propos de ce chapitre, ça me fera énormément plaisir.<p>

Merci d'avance.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, ChuckluvsBlairBass & Moozanna,

Toujours au rdvs, merci bcp.

Oui, oui, il faut aimer les histoires longues et pleines de **rebondissements** pour lire cette histoire. Mais toujours centrée sur le Chair, bien entendu !

Surtout, ne jamais se fier aux apparences, elles peuvent-être tellement trompeuses !

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il glissa une main entre les portes juste au moment où elles allaient se refermer. Sous l'impulsion du moment, il poursuivit la jeune fille et son client. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça sans réagir.<p>

Il les rattrapa en quelques enjambées et la jolie blonde se crispa en comprenant ses intentions. Elle avait espéré qu'il en serait autrement en le reconnaissant mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il en serait incapable.

Il était peut-être Chuck Bass mais, pour elle, il serait toujours d'abord Henry et quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux là-bas, elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Son client fit coulisser sa carte dans la serrure magnétique et pénétra dans la chambre sans la laisser passer devant. Après tout, inutile de s'ennuyer avec le savoir vivre pour une fille qui vous coûte cinq cents euros la passe.

Chuck attrapa Eva par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse le suivre.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit l'homme grisonnant d'un ton irrité en se retournant.

Il avait passé une journée harassante et il comptait bien pouvoir profiter de ce voyage d'affaire en toute liberté, pendant que sa femme dépensait son pognon dans un spa grand luxe des Hamptons pour se faire recouvrir de boue avec ses amies toutes aussi coincées qu'elle.

- Manifestement, oui, répondit le jeune homme, sans lâcher le bras de son ancienne conquête, qui tentait de se soustraire à son regard en fixant les motifs du tapis de sol.

- Trouve-toi une autre pute, petit, grogna l'homme âgé dans un français à l'accent américain, en le toisant de haut en bas.

- Non, c'est celle-là que je veux. Elle est à moi, commenta Chuck dans sa langue maternelle en soutenant le regard du businessman.

Ce dernier éclata de rire à l'audace du jeune impétueux qui voulait lui dérober son jouet de la soirée. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, car les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

- Vraiment ? sourit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin, de moins en moins amusé par le fait que le jeune blanc bec ait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Et en quoi elle t'appartient plus qu'à moi ?

- Je suis Chuck Bass, précisa le brun avec toute l'arrogance qui se devait d'accompagner cette déclaration. Même les Européens savent ce que ça veut dire, alors à fortiori un vulgaire gratte papier New-Yorkais.

- Je suis directeur adjoint de la … commença l'homme en se redressant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, après s'être recroqueviller comme un escargot dans sa coquille à l'évocation du nom du jeune héritier, qui avait la réputation d'être un requin aussi redoutable que son paternel.

- Et bien si vous avez l'intention de le rester, je vous conseille de passer une autre commande, glapit Chuck sans même le laisser finir sa phrase.

Il pivota sur ses talons et emmena Eva à sa suite sans même se retourner. Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à son ex-client par-dessus son épaule et disparue avec le jeune Bass au bout du couloir.

L'homme grommela un juron et ouvrit son portable pour incendier son fournisseur monégasque. Il avait intérêt à lui en envoyer une autre vite fait. Et aussi jolie ! Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet, les filles du souteneur étaient toutes triées sur le volet et il savait faire régner la discipline parmi son personnel.

Eva et Chuck entrèrent dans l'espace réduit et l'ascension d'un seul étage paru plus longue à la jeune fille que celle des trois premiers, pourtant déjà plus qu'inconfortable. Aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'intérieur de la chambre de son ancien amant.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, entama-t-elle à peine le seuil franchi.

- Non mais, tu te fiches de moi ! cria-t-il en levant les bras aux ciels.

- Fabio va être fou de rage, continua-t-elle.

- Qui c'est ça, Fabio ? Ton mac ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était au bord des larmes, en partie à cause de la peur et en partie à cause de l'humiliation.

- Eva, dit-il d'un ton plus doux en posant une main sur son bras.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

- Il va être furieux quand ce type va l'appeler pour lui demander d'envoyer une autre fille, reprit-elle finalement, sans repousser son geste, mais sans oser le regarder non plus.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça à nouveau ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais quitté Prague pour échapper à tout ça. Que c'était pour ça que tu étais revenue avec moi à Paris il y a deux ans.

- Les contes de fée ne durent pas toujours, commenta-t-elle ironiquement. La vie finit par reprendre son cours tôt ou tard. On ne peut pas y échapper, tu devrais le savoir Henry !

Chuck se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il l'avait renvoyée en France après l'avoir emmenée à New-York, sans se préoccuper de savoir ce qu'elle deviendrait une fois qu'elle rentrerait. Il l'avait utilisée et jetée comme un kleenex quand il n'avait plus eu besoin d'elle.

Elle lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie. Sans elle, il serait sans doute mort dans cette ruelle sordide pour avoir voulu garder cette bague qui ne lui servirait jamais et qu'il avait fini par laisser sur le trottoir, au pied de la devanture d'Harry Winston.

Il ne put empêcher son esprit de goûter pleinement l'amertume de l'ironie perverse de la situation lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en jetant sa veste sur le dossier du fauteuil dans l'entrée de sa suite.

- Mon oncle est mort, indiqua-t-elle simplement comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il sincèrement. Ton oncle m'a donné ma chance quand tu m'as ramené avec toi de République Tchèque. Il ne me connaissait pas mais il l'a fait quand même, c'était un type bien.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main, avant de se diriger vers le mini bar.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement en se laissant tomber dans le cuir souple tandis qu'il se servait un whisky, offert spécialement par la direction. Il était Chuck Bass après tout.

Il posa un verre d'eau sur la table basse malgré la réponse contraire d'Éva, quelques instants au par avant.

- Il t'aimait bien. Il te considérait comme mon sauveur, sourit-elle timidement en portant tout de même la boisson à ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme grimaça puis l'imita.

- Sûrement plus après que tu sois revenue des USA.

- Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien ce qui se passait à Prague. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de me faire venir vivre avec lui, avant ça. Je lui ai juste dit que c'était terminé entre nous. Il n'a pas demandé plus de détails.

L'homme n'était pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, ça c'était certain.

- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela explique ton retour à la prostitution, justement.

- Il avait des dettes….. Et je ne sais pratiquement rien faire d'autre.

- Tu as fait des études d'infirmière.

- Que je n'ai pas terminées, faute d'argent. Je n'ai aucun diplôme et personne ne m'engagera. Et quand les huissiers sont venus faire le relevé des biens, ils m'ont dit que l'appartement serait vendu pour rembourser une partie de ce qu'il devait, mais que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Et comme je suis la seule légatrice….

- Tu as aussi hérité des dettes ! conclut Chuck.

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai travaillé avec mon oncle. A son décès, je n'avais plus de revenu et plus de toit. Alors, j'ai quitté Paris et j'ai atterri ici. Une amie m'avait dit qu'elle travaillait dans un café, mais elle avait juste oublié de préciser que ce n'était pas un établissement ordinaire. Fabio m'a repérée et m'a proposé un contrat.

- Tu as un contrat ?! commenta Chuck, effaré.

- Ça avait pas l'air si mal et c'est courant ici, la prostitution est pratiquement légalisée. En tout cas elle est plus que tolérée et les tarifs sont plus intéressants que partout ailleurs.

- Sauf qu'il ne va plus te lâcher maintenant.

La jeune fille fixa le fond de son verre.

- Je vais racheter ton contrat, décida son ancien amant.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec toi et tu n'es en rien responsable de moi parce qu'on a couché quelques temps ensemble.

« Et que c'était la plus belle période de ma vie » ajouta-t-elle silencieusement.

- Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, indiqua-t-il simplement.

- Fabio ne va pas apprécier du tout et quand bien même il serait d'accord, il te fera payer le prix fort. Je ne pourrais jamais te rembourser.

- Je suis Chuck Bass, commenta-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

Et ça l'expliquait en effet. Il n'était peut-être plus propriétaire de l'Empire et ne siégeait peut-être plus à la tête de BI, mais il avait réussi à se refaire un peu depuis le paiement de la dote de Blair. Un pincement au cœur se réveilla à l'évocation de cette pensée. Il s'empressa de la chasser pour poursuivre son raisonnement.

Il avait gagné pas mal au casino. Bien sûr, il lui manquait toujours une somme non négligeable pour mener à bien leur projet commun avec Jack et celui-ci serait sûrement plus que mécontent d'apprendre que Chuck en avait utilisé une partie, mais ils arriveraient bien à réunir l'argent, cela prendrait juste un peu plus de temps.

Juste un petit contre temps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Eva dans cette situation quand il avait la possibilité de l'en sortir. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout. Elle avait été si bonne avec lui. Et il s'était vraiment comporté comme un salaud. Il était plus que temps de racheter ses erreurs passées.


	3. Chapter 3

D'abord, je voudrais m'excusez auprès de Gellergreen et du guest qui m'ont laissé des coms de ne pas les avoir remerciés au chapitre précédent. J'avais complètement zappé les reviews des guests à approuver.

Donc, merci à Gellergreen et au guest qui m'ont laissé des coms.

Merci aussi à Moozanna et à ChuckluvsBlairBass

A quelle autre blonde pensiez-vous ? Serena ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas vraiment en meilleure posture. Au cas ou vous l'auriez oublié, elle a quitté NY en mauvaise compagnie. Mais elle aura aussi droit à son sauveur. Peut-être le même, qui sait ?

Quand à Eva, je dois dire que je suis assez fière de moi, car sur le site sur lequel j'ai posté cette fic en 1er lieu, j'ai réussi à faire aimer son perso à mes chères petites marmottes (vous me manquez terriblement les filles, nos folles nuits de discussions et de bagarres avec les aficionados du pays des Bisounours me semblent un très, très lointain souvenir. Si l'une de vous passe par ici, Mère Marmotte l'embrasse très, très fort) et je peux vous dire qu'en Chair pures et dures, ce n'était pas gagné !

J'espère réussir le même tour de force ici.

Maeve, il te faudra juste un peu de patience pour les retrouvailles mais elles auront lieues bien avant la fin, je te le garanti sur facture.

Assez de blabla, place au 3ème chapitre.

N'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions, surtout.

* * *

><p>- Tu t'en vas déjà ? questionna Jack quand il aperçut Blair une demi-heure plus tard, à la sortie du casino.<p>

- Il est parti.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ça, il est parti ?

- Il s'est levé et a fait ramasser ses gains, fulmina-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que j'étais de son côté et que j'étais venue pour l'aider. Mais il ne veut pas de mon aide.

- Moi, si ! commenta Jack.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelée ? Pour te réjouir du spectacle !

- Eh ! Du calme, je suis aussi de son côté, figure-toi ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as laissé un message presque désespéré sur ma boîte vocale.

- Parce que Nate m'a dit que Chuck était avec toi et qu'il ne répond à aucun de mes appels.

- Et tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas de toi, ici ?

- Si, mais je me suis dit que si je lui forçais la main…

- Il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps, termina-t-il à sa place.

Blair soupira d'exaspération. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Jack pour cette situation.

Pour une fois, il était bel et bien hors du coup. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi il s'était rangé du côté de Chuck, sans doute parce qu'il ne serait jamais de celui de son frère, mais une chose était certaine, il avait choisi son camp et ferait tout pour parvenir à se venger de Bart. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de jouer avec son neveu cette fois.

- Suite 483, indiqua Jack en désignant les ascenseurs de la tête. S'il y a bien un endroit où il ne pourra pas te résister, c'est à proximité d'un grand lit !

- Tu es dégoûtant, renifla-t-elle avec mépris.

- Peut-être, mais je suis un homme ! … Et un Bass, dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Elle fit une moue de dégoût puis se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait indiqué.

- Après tout, si Chuck voulait jouer, elle serait en terrain familier. Et elle avait bien l'intention de remporter la victoire, par n'importe quel moyen, y compris en exploitant ses faiblesses.

Elle sentit un petit battement d'ailes à l'intérieur de son estomac en repensant à la période où ils jouaient, quand tout avait commencé entre eux. Et c'est d'une main pratiquement guillerette qu'elle enfonça le bouton métallique.

Une fois dans l'espace clos, seule, elle s'étudia dans le miroir. Elle remit rapidement une couche de gloss sur ses lèvres et un peu de poudre sur ses joues. En un tour de main, elle remonta ses cheveux, déjà attachés partiellement, en un chignon pour découvrir sa nuque. « Parfait » sourit-elle, juste avant que la sonnette ne retentisse au quatrième étage.

Elle emprunta le couloir pour se rendre au 483, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'allait pas lui laisser la moindre chance de s'enfuir. D'ailleurs, où aurait-il pu aller ? Elle se rendait dans sa chambre.

Elle frappa délicatement à la porte et prépara son regard d'ange, mais il tourna à l'horreur lorsqu'elle fit face à Eva et non à l'homme de sa vie. La jeune fille blonde se présentait sur le seuil, dans un peignoir éponge de l'hôtel, d'un blanc immaculé.

Blair haleta, comme le souffle lui manquait. Elle accusa le choc en reculant d'un pas. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur pour toiser la petite souillon de la tête au pied.

- Blair ! s'exclama la blondinette avec angoisse et étonnement.

Mais pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Elle aurait dû se douter que si Chuck était là, la brune incendiaire ne devait pas être loin. Elle avait même été Princesse de Monaco pendant quelques mois. Ce qui donnait à cette infâme pimbêche un avantage supplémentaire inconstatable plus que superflu. Elle n'hésiterait sûrement pas à la faire carrément virer de la Principauté à la première opportunité.

- Chuck est sous la douche, je lui dirai que tu es passée, déclara Eva en refermant déjà la porte pour couper court à toute conversation avec cette mégère qui l'effrayait.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver entre cette folle furieuse et le jeune homme qui avait été son prince à elle, pendant un temps. Elle en avait déjà fait le frais et n'aspirait pas à revivre l'expérience une seconde fois.

Elle se rhabilla à toute vitesse, croisant les doigts pour que l'eau de la douche ne s'arrête pas et disparut de la suite en un clin d'œil. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vapeur tandis qu'elle s'échappait de l'hôtel.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : dégager le plancher vite fait avant que Fabio ne lui tombe dessus. Il serait déjà furieux qu'elle ait planté un client, mais si en plus elle revenait les mains vides, il n'hésiterait pas à se servir des siennes pour se défouler sur elle.

Elle repassa dans le studio qu'elle partageait avec deux autres pouliches appartenant à la même écurie et enfourna le plus gros de ses affaires dans un sac en toile, avant d'embarquer dans le premier train en partance. Une fois le wagon en mouvement, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se permit enfin de respirer depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la suite de Chuck.

Blair, elle aussi, soupirait, mais pas d'aise. Loin de là. Dans la chambre de son hôtel, elle jeta rageusement la robe, qu'elle avait choisie spécialement pour lui, dans sa valise. Elle se débarrassa des dessous qu'IL aurait dû lui enlever, et même déchirer, et les laissa sur le sol avant de se précipiter sous un jet d'eau brûlant.

Elle grelottait malgré tout, elle se sentait gelée de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était revenue jusque-là. Elle était restée tétanisée devant la porte close pendant presque une minute, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle laissa les gouttes salée se mélanger à l'eau savonneuse qui glissait sur son corps avant de tourbillonner dans le siphon. Après un moment, elle se lava le visage et chassa toute trace de tristesse. Elle avait besoin d'un plan et vite.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ça. Bien entendu, il était Chuck Bass et elle savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il ne lui devait rien de toute manière. Mais EVA ! Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas venue venir. Comment cette espèce de Sainte Ni-touche avait-elle été capable de réussir là où elle avait échoué ?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank's Moozanna,

No wories, there will be a lot of drama in this story.

* * *

><p>La saison avait à peine commencée, en ce début juin, mais les jet-setteurs avaient déjà pris d'assaut la ville de Saint-Tropez, les jeunes, du moins. Ils venaient étaler leurs richesses et profiter de leur liberté dans ce lieu mythique, loin de leurs parents qui ne demandaient pas mieux que d'être débarrassé d'eux pendant les mois d'été.<p>

La musique s'entendait au moins à deux kilomètres à la ronde. Heureusement, le bateau de plaisance avait jeté l'ancre au large et nul ne pouvait se plaindre, ni des décibels au milieu de la nuit, ni des comportements malsains de ces sales gosses de riches qui pensaient que le monde leur appartenait.

En fait, c'était vrai : le monde leur appartenait. Ils avaient les moyens de se l'offrir via les comptes offshore et les fonds de placement qui n'attendaient qu'à être vidés à coups de caprices successifs et de nuits de débauche sans fin.

Serena Van Der Woodsen percevait cependant à peine le tempo. Elle était bien trop défoncée et bien trop soûle pour avoir encore une quelconque conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Le seul rythme qui l'intéressait était les shoots répétés qu'elle continuait d'ingurgités alors que son quota était déjà largement dépassé.

C'était ce qu'elle recherchait : ne plus penser à rien. Ni à la trahison de sa meilleure amie, ni à l'humiliation ressentie lorsque Dan l'avait rejetée de la pire des manières qui soit, avec ce mépris dans la voix et ce dégoût dans le regard. Ni même à la déception qu'elle lisait régulièrement sur le visage de sa mère, et encore moins à l'indifférence qu'elle suscitait chez son père, ou à la condamnation dans les yeux de tous ces faux-culs de l'UES qu'elle croisait dans les dîners mondains et qu'elle ne respectait pas, de toute façon.

Pas plus qu'elle ne se respectait elle-même. Pourquoi l'aurait-t-elle fait ? Il n'y avait rien de respectable chez elle. Elle était belle, avait de longues jambes bien galbées et dorées par le soleil. La quasi totalité de son corps, tout comme ses cheveux soyeux, était dorée d'ailleurs, et cela grâce au peu de tissu qui le recouvrait quand elle passait son bikini. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était plutôt du monokini en fait, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire après tout ?

Ses formes étaient les seules raisons qui attiraient les regards sur elle. Les hommes, bien entendu, raffolaient de ses courbes parfaites, de sa taille svelte et de sa poitrine ferme. Les femmes, elles, en étaient vertes de jalousie, sans parler de ses cheveux qui étincelaient naturellement avec ou sans soleil.

Elle aurait pu utiliser cela à son avantage. Enfin, mieux que pour avoir des droits d'entrée dans certains cercles mal famés, pour les autres, son nom suffisait. Plusieurs propositions de mannequina lui avaient été faites, mais la plupart se résumaient à un allé simple au fond du lit des « agents » qui lui offraient gracieusement leurs services. Elle déclinait donc leurs invitations, ou non, selon l'âge et les traits des hommes et aussi en fonction de son état d'ébriété du moment.

Elle tituba sur le pont, pensant sans doute exécuter une danse sensuelle, s'imagina le batteur du groupe engagé pour la soirée, qui la reluquait assis derrière son instrument. Il aurait eu tort de se priver, elle était le meilleur morceau de la fête, même complètement déchirée. Il connaissait les paradis artificiels lui aussi, il y avait goûté plus que sa part. Dans la musique en plus, c'était un passage quasiment obligé et il était évident que la blonde aux longues jambes tomberait d'autant plus haut que ses jambes s'étiraient vers le ciel. Pour l'instant.

Elle continua à se tortiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve entre les bras d'un snobinard, qui faisait sans doute lui aussi partie des innombrables amis du propriétaire du yacht, et qui n'était pas dans un état très brillant lui non plus. Le brun passa un bras autour de la taille de la fille et l'embrassa dans le cou quand elle tourna la tête en riant.

La seconde suivante, elle inondait ses pompes à 1500$ de tequila citron et de bile. Le brun fit un bond en arrière, surpris par la soudaine éruption de la blonde et la poussa contre le bastingage dans un réflexe.

Elle vida le reste de son estomac encore quatre fois, se penchant dangereusement au-dessus de la rambarde. A la cinquième, elle bascula tête la première par-dessus bord sans que le jeune homme ait la moindre chance de l'en empêcher.

Serena s'enfonça dans la Méditerranée. Le froid réveilla à moitié son esprit engourdi par la drogue et l'alcool consommés tout au long de la journée et des précédentes. Coulant à pic, elle tenta de se débattre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses mouvements n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Elle but plusieurs tasses d'eau salée, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau haut le cœur.

Elle tenta de remonter vers la surface mais elle n'avait aucune idée de quelle direction elle devait suivre. La nuit obscurcissait tout et le sel dans ses yeux ne lui permettait pas de garder les paupières ouvertes. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal à hurler, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus. Elle était totalement prisonnière des flots.

A bord, la panique s'était emparée de Carter, dessaoulé sous l'effet de la peur, il tentait de voir le corps de la blonde qui lui tenait compagnie depuis pratiquement une semaine et s'époumonait à crier son nom. Elle avait débarqué de nulle part dans une fête et avait décidé de rester avec lui.

Celle de Marc Delbino, ou John Klapman, ou peut-être bien celle de Porter Lockton, il ne s'en souvenait plus et peu importait finalement. Il écumait les fêtes et les tables de poker à la recherche de coups fourrés et de sensations, comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison cossue de ses parents, des années plutôt. En fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Le batteur jeta ses baguettes et ses baskets sans même réfléchir et plongea dans l'eau noire. Le courant n'était pas très important comparé à ceux d'Océanie, où il avait l'habitude de défier les rouleaux.

Il ne tarda pas à retrouver le corps de la blonde et passa un bras autour de sa taille fine. Elle ne se débattit pas, se laissant ballotter dans son emprise, preuve qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

Il remonta pour aspirer l'air iodé et la tracta en nageant d'un seul bras jusqu'à la bouée que son petit ami avait tout de même eu la présence d'esprit de jeter. Il s'y accrocha, avant de glisser le corps de la jeune fille par-dessus du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Puis il attrapa l'échelle et la hissa sur son épaule comme un sac de patates pour venir la déposer sur le pont avant.

Carter se jeta sur elle, appelant et secouant la jeune fille.

- Serena ! Serena ! Me fait pas ça, supplia-t-il.

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas, elle ne respirait plus.

- Appelez un médecin, hurla le jeune homme à qui elle avait ruiné les chaussures il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

Matt le poussa pour pratiquer la respiration artificielle. Il infligea plusieurs pompes au centre du thorax de la jeune inconsciente, avant d'insuffler de l'oxygène dans sa bouche. Au bout de la troisième fois, elle recracha un liquide salé et se remit à inspirer l'air par elle-même.

Carter Baizen regardait le spectacle complètement stupéfié. Non seulement par le visage de Serena, livide la seconde précédente, qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs mais aussi par celui de son sauveur.

Il avait dû boire bien plus qu'il n'avait cru. Ou bien c'était la coke qu'il avait sniffée qui était de mauvaise qualité, parce que jusqu'ici aucun trip n'avait jamais impliqué…

- Chuck ? questionna la jeune fille d'une voix pâteuse, alors qu'elle revenait lentement à elle. Elle se releva sur ses coudes et secoua ses boucles blondes qui dégoulinaient pour dégager son visage et retrouver ses esprits.

Le batteur, toujours penché au-dessus d'elle, la regarda sans comprendre, puis jeta un œil à son petit ami qui était bouche bée.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank's to Moozanna,

Patience, patience ...

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

C'est fait pour ;)

Juste aussi pour précisé, au cas où tout le monde ne l'aurait pas noté, un peu de temps s'est écoulé entre le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4. Nous sommes maintenant début juin, alors que le final de la série, et donc la scène au casino, se faisait fin mai.

Certaines veulent du drame, elles seront servies, promis.

* * *

><p>Serena recracha encore un peu d'eau salée et se glissa plus loin de son sauveur pour mieux le fixer. Elle frotta ses yeux avec ses deux mains, mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau, la même image apparut sur sa rétine.<p>

- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna le jeune homme, toujours penché au-dessus d'elle, en anglais, avec un horrible accent qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir.

- Oh ! Putain ! lâcha-t-elle, les yeux dilatés comme des soucoupes, mais plus à cause de l'effet de la drogue.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard désespéré à Carter, qui se tenait à quelques pas de là, complètement pétrifié, lui aussi.

- Tu devrais aller te sécher et t'allonger un peu, tu risques d'avoir des vertiges, conseilla le jeune musicien.

Il haussa les épaules devant le manque de réaction de la blonde. Elle était saine et sauve à présent et il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Il n'essaya même pas de lui parler en français, parce que son copain avait couiné comme une truie en anglais quand il l'avait vue inconsciente. Ils étaient Américains, ça, il en était certain, même s'il ne pouvait pas identifier de quel état ils venaient.

Il se tourna vers ses potes et l'un d'eux lui jeta une serviette avec le drapeau australien imprimé dessus. Il partit vers l'arrière en se séchant les cheveux.

- Pourquoi y a plus de musique ? cria un type bien en chair en sortant de la cabine, suivi par deux blondes aux corps de sirènes.

- Je crois que la fête est finie, commenta le bassiste en regardant tous les jeunes friqués qui s'étaient rassemblés pour voir le spectacle sur le pont.

- Putain ! Baizen ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Qui ça, moi ? Mais rien ! J'suis pas son père. C'est pas ma faute si elle était tellement bourrée qu'elle est passée par dessus-bord.

Serena le fusilla du regard et le beau brun se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal choisi ses mots.

- C'est toi qui l'as ramenée, Baizen. C'est toi qui en es responsable. Tu sais qu'elle est ingérable, à toi de te démerder.

Serena sentit une nouvelle nausée remonter de son estomac et sauta sur ses pieds pour courir au bastingage, mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas aux commandes de son cerveau et elle s'étala sur le pont, au milieu de son vomi.

- Oh ! Bordel ! Mon paternel va criser, hurla le gars en se dégageant de l'étreinte des filles. Ok tout le monde, on rentre ! Baizen, nettoie-moi ça et arrange-toi pour la garder SUR le bateau, mais assez proche du bord pour qu'elle dégueule dans la mer. Les musicos ! On joue, allez ! On en a encore pour deux bonnes heures avant d'atteindre le port et personne n'est mort alors : Fiesta ! Si vous voulez être payés !

Un des guitaristes prit la place du batteur et donna le tempo tandis que le sauveur de Serena descendait en cabine pour se changer.

Carter regarda Serena d'un air désolé et dégoûté et entreprit de la faire descendre pour qu'elle puisse se changer et s'allonger quelque part, après qu'elle lui ait juré que plus rien ne ressortirait de son estomac. Pour plus de sécurité, il lui laissa un sceau à côté de la couchette.

En ressortant, il croisa le batteur qui s'était séché et comprit pourquoi ce qu'il avait vu après la réanimation de Serena ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux de prime abord.

Primo, il ne s'intéressait pas au petit personnel et il ne l'aurait sûrement pas regardé ni remarqué du tout, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet incident. Deuzio, le jeune musicien avait les cheveux assez longs et une mèche qui retombait presque devant ses yeux.

- Carter Baizen, se présenta-t-il au jeune homme. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma copine.

- Matt Fischer, répondit l'autre en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Australien ?

- Sydney et vous, Américains ?

- New-York.

- Tu sais, c'est dingue ce que tu ressembles au frère de Serena.

- La fille qui a failli se noyer !

- Oui, celle à qui tu as fait du bouche-à-bouche.

- Ah ! Ok, je comprends mieux sa réaction, maintenant.

- T'as d'la chance alors, parce que moi je sais toujours pas pourquoi elle fait ce qu'elle fait quand elle le fait !

Matt eut un petit sourire narquois et Carter ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Putain ! Mec ! Ça fout vraiment les j'tons, j'te jure.

L'Australien releva un sourcil d'étonnement et le jeune Baizen eut l'impression de voir son meilleur ennemi.

- Non, sérieux, c'est flippant mec !

- Parce que je ressemble au frère de ta copine ?

- Si tu connaissais Chuck Bass, tu flipperais aussi mon gars.

Matt ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Par contre une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de son échine.

- Baizen ! hurla André, le type bien en chair. Tu me dois 2000$ pour faire nettoyer le bateau quand on sera au port.

- Génial, comme si j'étais pas déjà assez dans la merde.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine où était allongée la blonde en peignoir de bain et y entra. Matt le suivit à l'intérieur. Carter le regarda étonné.

- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien, indiqua l'Australien.

L'Américain haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas interdire à ce type de prendre des nouvelles de la fille qu'il venait de sauver à sa place.

- Tu peux me passer ta carte de crédit ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille. André va nous faire une crise cardiaque si on ne paie pas pour le nettoyage du yacht.

- Elle doit être dans mon portefeuille mais je ne sais pas où est mon sac.

- Dans la cabine qui sert de vestiaire ! commenta Baizen en ressortant.

Serena échangea un regard avec son sauveur après son départ. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

- Matthew Fischer, se présenta le garçon à nouveau, en lui souriant.

Ok ! Chuck ne lui aurait jamais souri comme ça après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Serena Van Der Woodsen.

- Oh !

- Quoi, on se connaît ? questionna-t-elle avec effroi. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir couché avec lui. Pas quand il ressemblait à Chuck comme deux gouttes d'eau, elle s'en serait souvenue, quand même. Enfin, probablement. Et lui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir reconnue avant qu'elle ne lui dise son nom.

- Non, mais c'est juste que ton copain a parlé de ton frère et ce n'est pas ce nom là qu'il m'a donné.

- Tu veux dire celui dont tu es le sosie. Enfin presque, parce qu'il refuserait catégoriquement de porter ce genre de fringues et il faudrait que Franco soit en tôle et que tous les coiffeurs de Manhattan soient morts et enterrés pour qu'il porte des cheveux aussi longs, pouffa-t-elle.

Son sauveur jeta un coup d'œil à son jeans déchiré au niveau de la cuisse gauche et à son T-shirt des Stones et esquissa un demi-sourire en relevant la tête.

Il devait sûrement croire qu'elle délirait.

- Charles Bass est mon frère adoptif, reprit-elle pour lui démontrer qu'elle ne faisait pas que babiller inutilement. Mais tout le monde l'appelle Chuck. Il n'y a que ma mère qui l'appelle Charles, et son père parfois.

Elle roula des yeux au ciel en grimaçant à l'idée que ces deux-là roucoulaient en ce moment dans la maison des Hamptons de sa grand-mère.

- Matt, pour les amis, reprit le jeune homme avec un regard étrange que Serena aurait juré avoir déjà vu sur le visage de Chuck.

Elle haleta un peu, mais après tous ces événements, et toutes les substances qu'elle avait ingurgitées depuis des jours, elle se dit qu'elle hallucinait sûrement encore.

- Je suppose que, puisque tu m'as sauvé la vie et que tu as collé tes lèvres sur les miennes on peut considérer qu'on est ami à un certain degré, commenta-t-elle. Moi c'est S pour les intimes.

Il lui sourit à nouveau en la fixant à travers sa frange et l'image de son frère s'estompa un peu.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank's to Moozanna,

You haven't translation problems. In french, it's the same. I writed it like that LOL

Merci aussi à Gellergreen,

Sache que de toutes les lectrices qui ont lu cette histoire, tu es la seule qui ai tilté sur le nom de famille de Matt. Toutes les autres sont passées à côté. En tout cas, celles qui m'ont laissé des coms.

Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Cependant, il faudra encore attendre un peu pour découvrir ce que mon petit cerveau tortueux a pondu. Je vous l'ai dit, bcp de drame dans cette fiction.

* * *

><p>La mélodie de son BlackBerry résonna à côté de son lit, réveillant Chuck. Il jeta un œil à l'identifiant et soupira avant de décrocher. Il était 5H17 du matin à Monaco, elle avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour appeler à cette heure-ci !<p>

- Lily, dit-il d'une voix empâtée en portant le combiner à son oreille.

- Charles, je te réveille ? questionna sa mère adoptive à l'autre bout du fil.

- Il est cinq heures à peine ici, grogna-t-il.

- Oh, pardon ! Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas calculé le décalage horaire.

- Sans blague, grommela le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux.

Il se redressa et s'installa contre la tête de lit. Si elle l'appelait c'était sans doute pour quelque chose de précis. Il espérait seulement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son père. Elle était partie avec lui dans les Hamptons et ils devaient y passer le début de l'été.

Il pria intérieurement pour que Bart n'exploite pas la relation qu'il avait bâtie avec sa mère adoptive dans le but détourné de l'affaiblir. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se retrouve impliquée dans cette guerre entre son père et lui. Surtout parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment certain du choix qu'elle ferait.

Lily avait toujours suivi ses sentiments amoureux. Elle avait relégué ses enfants naturels au second plan, les faisant passer après ces nombreux amants. Maintenant que son père avait apparemment réussi à la reconquérir, il ne doutait pas qu'elle agirait de même avec lui. Après tout, la raison première de son adoption était une question de pratique professionnelle.

Pourtant, le lien qui s'était tissé entre elle et lui était devenu important au fil des mois et des saisons, du moins pour lui. Lily avait su être la mère qui lui avait manquée, à sa manière et il avait confiance en ses conseils. Elle avait toujours eu ses intérêts à cœur, jusqu'ici en tout cas.

- Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de Serena, reprit-elle après un silence, un peu gênée de faire intrusion dans sa vie de si bon matin.

- Non, dit-il franchement. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, hésita-t-elle un instant.

Il pouvait l'imaginer se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis deux semaines et Éric non plus. J'ai appelé chez Waldorf pour l'inviter à déjeuner avec moi, mais j'ai eu Dorota, sur le départ pour rejoindre Blair et Eléanor à Paris et elle m'a dit que Serena avait déménagé toutes ses affaires.

Il haussa les sourcils, elle était donc à New-York et non pas dans les Hamptons avec son père. Soit il avait annulé pour se concentrer sur BI, soit ils s'étaient disputés.

- Je me disais que tu savais peut-être quelque chose, continua la voix de Lily. Elle avait été si contente que Nate et toi l'ayez rejointe en Californie à la fin de l'été dernier. Et il m'avait semblé que vous étiez devenu assez proches tous les deux. Bien sûr Dorota m'a aussi dit qu'elle s'est disputée avec Blair avant son départ mais….

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, la coupa son fils, elle ne m'a pas fait part de ses projets d'été. Et je ne savais même pas qu'elle et Blair s'étaient disputées.

- Oh… mais… je croyais que… Enfin, je veux dire… j'ai vu ton père te rendre la bague de fiançailles Harry Winston et j'avais supposé que… puisque Blair n'est pas partie avec Dan à Rome, mais en France... balbutia Lily.

Chuck grinça des dents et carra la mâchoire avant de répondre.

- On n'est pas ensemble ! En fait,… on est plutôt en froid, confia-t-il.

- Eh bien, j'en suis désolée pour toi. Je sais combien elle compte à tes yeux, commenta-t-elle, enfonçant inconsciemment encore un peu plus profondément la lame dans son cœur.

Il grimaça puis reprit pour changer de sujet :

- Tu sais comment est Serena en été. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'amuse quelque part. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de me renseigner auprès des certaines de nos connaissances communes.

- Merci, Charles. Ton père a suggéré d'envoyer son nouveau privé à ses trousses, mais je préfère d'abord épuiser toutes les autres possibilités.

« Voilà donc la raison du retour prématuré de Lily dans l'UES » songea-t-il.

- Je t'appelle dès que je sais quelque chose.

- Merci, et encore désolée de t'avoir réveillé, la prochaine fois, je vérifierai les fuseaux horaires, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Chuck se renfonça sous les couvertures pour se rendormir. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il tentait de retrouver Eva - qui s'était évaporée le temps qu'il prenne sa douche - et ses nuits étaient plutôt courtes depuis.

Il avait fait tous les endroits où elle aurait pu travailler et il s'inquiétait vraiment que son proxénète ait été physiquement violent avec elle. D'après les renseignements qu'il avait pu recueillir, ce Fabio n'était pas un ange et il savait maintenir la discipline au sein de ses troupes, par la terreur principalement.

Pas étonnant qu'Éva ait été paniquée quand il était intervenu pour l'empêcher de suivre ce type dans sa chambre. Il regrettait presque de s'en être mêlé maintenant. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Il fallait vraiment qu'il la retrouve et qu'il s'assure qu'elle allait bien.

Il repoussa les couvertures, inutile d'espérer fermer l'œil à présent. Il s'habilla et décida d'aller marcher sur le port. Les cuisines étaient fermées à cette heure-ci et le vent du large lui ferait du bien. Il avait besoin de s'aérer la tête et de se concentrer sur sa prochaine action.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank's a lot Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Blair inspecta les tissus qui venaient d'arriver à l'atelier avant de signer le bordereau de livraison. Ils auraient dû être là depuis huit jours au moins, mais il y avait eu des problèmes d'organisation. Ce n'était pas la première fois apparemment.<p>

La première chose qu'elle avait donc faite en tant que codirectrice de WD avait été de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça, en menaçant le fournisseur de s'adresser à un autre si la prochaine commande n'arrivait pas dans les termes prévus par le contrat. Il valait mieux que les choses soient claires dès le début.

Il n'était pas question que les gens pensent qu'ils allaient pouvoir profiter de ce changement à la direction ou qu'elle était plus malléable qu'Eléanor en personne. Les Waldorf mère et fille savaient se faire respecter et n'avaient pas peur d'être craintes. Elle avait négocié un rabais en contre-parti et pas des moindres. Ce qui avait même impressionné la patronne elle-même, Blair s'était sentie pousser des ailes en voyant la fierté dans son regard.

Elle sourit en passant sa main sur l'étoffe violette, elle pourrait demander à Émilie qu'elle lui confectionne un exemplaire de la nouvelle robe que sa mère avait dessinée dans cette couleur, rien que pour elle … Rien que pour Chuck. Il adorerait ça. Elle poussa un soupire en pensant au beau brun ténébreux à qui appartenait son cœur.

Elle n'avait pas pu progresser d'un pouce avec lui. Elle savait en partant, deux semaines plus tôt, qu'elle ne pouvait passer qu'une seule nuit à Monaco, c'était prévu. Elle avait un rendez-vous de programmé avec le personnel de WD à Paris dans l'après-midi du lendemain et tout un tas de chose à faire pour prendre les choses en mains et finaliser le défilé de la fin du mois.

La semaine de la haute couture était organisée depuis des mois, bien entendu, mais il y avait toujours les petits aléas de dernières minutes. Aucune surprise là-dedans, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait découvert en frappant à la porte de la suite 483.

Elle n'avait pas du tout imaginé que ça se terminerait comme ça. En fait, elle avait même hésité à prendre une chambre puisqu'elle avait bien l'intention de partager le lit de Chuck cette nuit-là. Elle avait fantasmé pendant tout son voyage entre Paris et la Principauté, se remémorant les caresses de ses mains sur son corps, les murmures de ses lèvres dans le creux de son oreille et le frottement de leurs peaux dans les draps.

Elle s'était ravisée au dernier moment, elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour prendre sa douche et se préparer avant d'aller le rejoindre au casino. Jack lui avait dit qu'ils seraient là, au moins jusque tard dans la nuit, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de le revoir. Elle avait tenu jusqu'à vingt heures trente pour ne pas avoir l'air de se ruer sur lui.

Elle imaginait sans peine, son pervers d'oncle ricaner. Son coup de fil l'avait surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'il la rappellerait. Elle lui avait laissé un message dans un moment d'égarement, après avoir consulté pour la millième fois au moins son BlackBerry. Mais il restait atrocement silencieux malgré les nombreux appels et messages qu'elle avait laissés à Chuck.

Quand Jack lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient si proches d'elle, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas répondre au téléphone, elle lui parlerait de vive voix. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute mieux comme ça.

Le casino était une autre chance inespérée, elle avait fait transférer des fonds pour lui démontrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Qu'elle avait bien l'intention de tenir son engagement envers lui et que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air cette fois.

Elle ne le blâmait pas de ne pas avoir confiance. Après tout, elle lui avait juré qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était prête à renoncer à un vrai prince, à son rêve de princesse, parce qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui, qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais, qu'ils finiraient leurs vies ensemble, avant de quitter la clinique comme une voleuse.

L'hélicoptère des Grimaldi avait atterri directement sur le toit de l'hôpital pour éviter les paparazzis. Elle était partie sans se retourner, sans même attendre que l'homme pour qui elle avait prié se réveille vraiment, sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait vécu sur le rocher des semaines interminables, refusant, elle aussi, de prendre ses coups de fil et de répondre à ses messages, qui lui déchiraient pourtant le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle les écoutait.

Avec comme seule source de renseignement au sujet de sa santé, Dan, qui jouait les agents secrets auprès de Nate et Lily, via Rufus. Elle avait pris le temps de faire le deuil de ce bébé qu'elle n'élèverait jamais, ni avec lui, ni avec un autre.

Elle était rentrée à Manhattan plus déterminée que jamais à l'éviter pour lui assurer la vie sauve. Et même lorsque le danger avait été écarté, après avoir épousé Louis malgré les supplications de Chuck, malgré les mises en garde de sa mère et de Serena…

Elle retroussa son nez en une moue de dégoût en pensant à son ex-meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? C'était sa faute si tout son monde s'était écroulé. Sans la publication de son journal sur GG, elle serait avec … Dan, à Rome, en ce moment.

Cette simple idée lui donna des sueurs froides. Mais peu importe, Serena n'avait pas à agir de la sorte. Elle n'avait peut-être pas volontairement dévoilé ses secrets mais c'était tout de même de sa faute.

Si elle avait commencé par lui dire qu'elle était GG, au lieu de tenter de semer le trouble entre elle et Dan et de lui répéter qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir évolué au cours de l'année passée parce qu'elle refusait de reconnaître qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Chuck, tout ça aurait pu être évité.

S n'avait pas tort pour la seconde partie, soit. Mais pour le reste, elle avait été Princesse de Monaco… pendant quelques semaines au moins ! Puis ensuite elle… elle… elle avait laissé Dan Humphrey l'embrasser alors qu'elle tentait de le remettre avec sa meilleure amie.

Sa meilleure amie qui était amoureuse de ce type, qu'elle avait toujours trouvé insipide, depuis des lustres. Et Mon Dieu, c'était vrai, Daniel Humphrey était insipide.

Il était aussi droit que Chuck était pervers. Aussi ennuyant que Chuck était fun. Son esprit était aussi étriqué que celui de Chuck était ouvert. Aussi insensible aux problèmes de gens de l'UES, les gens comme elle, que Chuck n'en comprenait les tenants et les aboutissants. Aussi prompt à juger les autres que Chuck était enclin à accepter quasiment toute forme de leurs déviances. Il suffisait de lire « Inside » pour s'en rendre compte.

Comment avait-elle seulement pu s'identifier à Claire et se laisser bercer d'illusion par la perception erronée d'Humphrey, par le rôle de héros qu'il avait octroyé à son propre personnage ? Alors qu'il était si loin de la réalité, carrément à l'opposé même, de celui qu'elle aimait réellement.

Sans doute parce qu'il était son antithèse justement. Il représentait tout ce que Chuck n'était pas, tout ce qui ne pourrait jamais la blesser, ou la faire souffrir. Mais qui ne pourrait jamais la rendre vraiment heureuse non plus.

Peut-être qu'en fait elle aurait dû remercier S pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux, au lieu de la laisser construire une fausse relation où elle aurait fini par végéter et s'étioler jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement.

Au lieu de ça, elle avait dû faire face aux quolibets de GG, elle avait été obligée d'affronter son passé et de faire les choix qui s'imposaient pour redevenir la vraie Blair Waldorf, celle qui était une femme forte, qui avait le monde entier à conquérir, au lieu d'organiser des soirées lectures dans un loft minable de Brooklyn.

- Tu as l'intention de faire couper ce tissu pour en faire des vêtements ou bien tu vas le garder dans tes bras comme un objet sacré ?

Blair sortit de sa rêverie et fit face à Eléanor qui affichait un sourire malgré sa remarque acerbe.

- Laisse-moi deviner, s'exclama cette dernière. Vu la couleur que tu chéries depuis tout à l'heure, je crois que je peux nommer sans me tromper la personne qui occupait tes pensées.

- Tu te trompes justement, dit Blair en se redressant devant sa mère. Je pensais à Serena.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tes mains caressaient-elles le tissu lilas ? Et comment sais-tu que je ne parlais pas de Serena ?

Blair haleta, sans savoir quoi répondre.

- Je sais ce que Chuck représente pour toi, ma chérie, reprit Eléanor avec un regard entendu. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis allée le chercher le jour de ton mariage.

- Oui, il semblerait que Serena et toi saviez mieux que moi ce que mon cœur désirait vraiment, dommage que je ne vous ai pas écouté, soupira la jeune fille brune.

- Chuck t'aime, tu finiras par le récupérer, crois-moi. De plus, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais ce que tu voulais et que tu avais bien l'intention de l'obtenir ?

- Si et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais je n'ai pas encore été en mesure de m'y atteler.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends au juste ? Passe un peu moins de temps à soupirer et un peu plus à agir.

- Inutile de te rappeler que la semaine de la mode parisienne est dans un peu plus d'une semaine et qu'il y a encore un millions de détails à régler. Sans compter que certains événements sont venus interférer dans mes plans.

- Je te rappelle que je suis toujours là ! Et si tu continues comme ça, je n'aurai bientôt plus rien à faire, à part mes esquisses. Il ne faudrait pas que le personnel pense que je suis trop vieille et que j'ai pris ma retraite avant l'heure, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Les femmes Waldorf sont des femmes d'action et ça ne s'applique pas seulement au travail, ma chérie. J'ai appris, un peu tard, qu'il n'y avait pas que ça d'important dans la vie.

- Tu as raison, d'ailleurs cette fois je vais suivre ton conseil à la lettre. Dès que j'aurai terminé avec l'inventaire des dernières livraisons, je prendrai quelques jours loin d'ici pour m'occuper de cet autre aspect de ma vie.

- Voilà ma fille ! Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Tu as fait un travail formidable ici depuis ton arrivée et tout est presque prêt, sauf les aléas de dernière minutes comme toujours, mais je pense être encore en mesure de pouvoir le gérer.

Blair déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

- Merci maman, glissa-t-elle à l'oreille d'Eléanor.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci Moozanna, Gellergreen et Kookie,

Ravie d'avoir une personne de plus qui commente mes histoires.

Les questions aux réponses bientôt.

* * *

><p>Chuck et Jack Bass sortirent de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'ici leur plan progressait dans la bonne direction. Kevyn Williamson, un ancien ennemi de son père, venait d'accepter de faire partie de leur projet et était disposé à injecter une somme non négligeable pour faire partie de leur association.<p>

- On va fêter ça, déclara l'oncle en se dirigeant vers la salle de jeux. Je me sens en veine là.

- Tu vas encore retourner au casino ? Ça fait trois semaines que ça dure, t'en a pas marre ?

- Je n'en aurais jamais assez d'amasser des billets, quelques soient les coupures : Dollars, Euros, Yen… je prends tout, commenta Jack en souriant.

- Sauf qu'hier tu as perdu plus que ce que tu avais misé !

- Ce n'était qu'un soir et je compte bien me refaire aujourd'hui.

- Amuse-toi bien, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai d'autres projets.

L'aîné des Bass fronça les sourcils, son neveu avait une affaire en cours qui ne concernait nullement le rachat d'hôtels et la constitution d'un nouveau groupe. Il l'avait à plusieurs reprises aperçu avec un privé qui n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ? hasarda-t-il.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, répondit Chuck en tournant les talons.

Il était clair qu'il n'était pas disposé à en parler. D'ailleurs, le climat s'était largement refroidi entre les deux Bass depuis l'apparition de Blair, deux semaines auparavant. Aucun d'eux n'avait abordé le sujet. Jack savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui rester en dehors de ça.

Il avait déjà fait plus que sa part. Il avait rappelé la brunette parce qu'il savait que son neveu en était toujours raide dingue. Il pensait qu'il pourrait en quelque sorte réparer un peu ce qu'il leur avait fait, deux ans plus tôt. Mais les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça.

Sa propre relation avec son neveu était précaire, la confiance n'était que relative entre eux. Elle existait surtout dans l'alliance contre un ennemi commun. Il était du côté de Chuck ou plus exactement, il était du côté de ses propres intérêts, et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre un allié si précieux.

Il ne voulait pas risquer de tout faire foirer en manipulant les sentiments du jeune homme pour une fille, quand bien même elle s'appelait Blair Waldorf. Ces deux-là avaient toujours eu une relation compliquée.

En fait, Chuck avait des relations compliquées et Jack savait exactement quel bouton poussé pour le faire réagir. Parce qu'en réalité, ils étaient semblables sur bien des points. Rien d'étonnant quand on avait grandi sous l'influence de Bart Bass.

Mais cette fois, il ne jouerait pas à ça, il prendrait soin de ne surtout pas s'impliquer dans leur histoire. Même s'il pensait que Blair aurait pu être un atout majeur pour eux. Elle l'avait toujours été pour Chuck et elle l'était encore, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte en ce moment. D'ailleurs, elle le serait probablement à jamais.

Jack avait parfaitement compris le message quand il avait vu la réaction de son neveu le soir de l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il pensait marquer des points et renforcer leur relation en jouant un rôle dans les retrouvailles des deux jeunes gens, mais le résultat avait été inverse. Maintenant, il devait travailler là-dessus. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ne tenta pas de le raisonner.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair sortit de la voiture et entra au Palais de la Méditerranée avec toute la détermination qui la caractérisait. Elle se dirigea à la réception et croisa les doigts pour que son plan fonctionne. Elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser Cendrillon le garder. Elle l'avait déjà mise sur la touche une fois, elle recommencerait.

Cela voulait dire qu'elle devait se rapprocher de sa cible. Elle avait recueilli quelques infos sur Eva pendant qu'elle s'occupait de WD à Paris. Elle avait enquêté sur son passé.

En rentrant de Manhattan, la petite blonde avait travaillé avec son oncle jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier. Elle avait quitté la capitale sans honorer le paiement des arriérés de factures et il se murmurait qu'elle avait repris son ancien métier. Voilà qui était une explication logique à sa rencontre avec Chuck, ici, à Monaco.

Blair ne mit pas longtemps à obtenir la suite 485 une fois qu'elle apprit que celle-ci, à son plus grand soulagement, n'était pas occupée. Finalement, ça avait été plus facile qu'elle ne le pensait. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la chance était peut-être enfin de leur côté

Arrivée dans la suite, elle commença par prendre une douche, puis revêtit une robe qu'elle avait choisie dans la nouvelle collection de WD. Elle lui allait comme un gant, et pour cause, Alice avait fait deux heures supplémentaires pour effectuer les retouches nécessaires.

Chuck lui avait souvent répété qu'elle était magnifique en rouge. Le vêtement carmin épousait parfaitement ses courbes, s'arrêtant une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du genou. Les manches étaient à peine entamées et le décolleté tombait assez bas pour laisser entrevoir le haut de sa poitrine. Elle releva ses cheveux en un haut chignon afin de laisser sa nuque bien visible. C'était la kryptonite de l'élu de son cœur et elle ne doutait pas de l'effet que cela produirait sur lui.

Elle déposa un goutte de son parfum dans le creux de son cou, traçant un chemin jusqu'à ses seins, histoire de lui laisser un parcours fléché même s'il n'en n'avait jamais eu besoin. Un petit encouragement ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et frappa à la porte voisine de la sienne, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres cerise, avec juste assez de gloss pour les rendre plus brillantes et un peu plus charnues. Après deux minutes devant la porte close, son sourire se figea et tourna à la grimace.

Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de jeux. Il était encore tôt, la soirée était à peine commencée, mais après tout, il était venu ici dans un but bien précis et c'était le lieu le plus logique ou elle pouvait le trouver.

Où elle VOULAIT le retrouvez. Elle repoussa au fond de son esprit les images de l'homme qu'elle aimait et de cette petite garce enlacés et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck était assis au bar de l'hôtel, un verre de scotch dans une main et une enveloppe remplie de billets dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Maurice Verlaine, le privé qu'il avait engagé pour retrouver Eva, était en retard d'au moins trois quarts d'heure.

Il soupira et vérifia son BlackBerry : 19h57, ce type n'avait même pas tenté de le contacter. Décidément on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne et les privés étaient loin de mériter leurs cachets. Il vida le reste de son verre d'un trait et se dirigea vers l'extérieur plutôt que vers le casino.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient là et Chuck commençait sérieusement à se lasser de tout ça. L'adrénaline des paris était retombée après une semaine, ou bien était-ce le fait d'avoir revu la brune de son cœur qui rendait ces jeux-là bien moins excitants ?

Il était vrai aussi que, depuis l'apparition d'une autre fille, blonde celle-là, les choses avaient changées. Son esprit était accaparé par Eva, ce qui lui permettait de ranger la visite de Blair bien au fond du tiroir de sa mémoire.

Jack ne lui en avait pas soufflé mot et c'était très bien comme ça. Le jeune homme se demandait d'ailleurs quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt de son oncle pour communiquer à la brunette l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Jusqu'ici il avait toujours tenté de les séparer par tous les moyens. Chuck grimaça en repensant à la manière dont tout ça s'était terminé. Il avait récupéré l'Empire, mais à quel prix !


	9. Chapter 9

Thank's to you, Moonzanna.

You would like drama ? So, get it !

* * *

><p>Blair fit le tour de la salle de jeu, encore une fois. Elle avait trouvé Jack, mais pas l'homme de son cœur et son oncle n'avait pas pu, ou voulu, l'aider. Elle ressortit par les portes battantes et consulta sa montre : 20h35. Elle tenta le bar.<p>

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, il préférait généralement s'accouder au comptoir, mais si Chuck était avec cette poule, ils avaient sûrement pris une table.

A son plus grand soulagement, ils n'étaient pas là. Quoi que, cela ne la soulageait pas tant que ça en fait. S'il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni au casino, ni au bar alors où était-il ? Il ne s'était quand même pas rendu chez elle alors qu'il disposait d'une suite certainement plus grande et plus classe que l'endroit où cette pauvre fille devait vivre.

Il l'avait peut-être emmenée dîner chez Joël Robuchon, ou bien prendre un verre dans un autre des endroits les plus chics de la Principauté ? Cette idée lui retourna l'estomac.

- Mademoiselle ? questionna le barman comme elle se glissait sur un tabouret en soupirant à nouveau.

- Un Martini pomme, commanda-t-elle distraitement.

Il n'y avait aucune info sur Gossip Girl le concernant et il avait désactivé l'application de géolocalisation de son Smartphone.

Le jeune rouquin lui ramena sa boisson avec un sourire insistant qu'elle ne remarqua même pas.

- Vous êtes seule ? questionna-t-il pour engager la conversation.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et il retourna à sa tâche sans autre forme de politesse. Elle prit une gorgée d'alcool puis fit tourner le pied de son verre entre ses doigts tout en réfléchissant.

Elle pourrait retourner dans sa suite et surveiller le couloir pour l'intercepter quand il rentrerait. Sûrement avec Eva accroché à lui ! Elle but une autre gorgée, plus importante cette fois et le liquide lui brûla la gorge, neutralisant ainsi le nœud qui s'y formait.

- Excusez-moi, demanda soudain une voix.

Elle leva les yeux sur un grand type maigre qui était planté non loin de son tabouret. Il ne s'adressait pas à elle mais au barman.

- J'avais rendez-vous ici, avec Monsieur Bass, il y a presque deux heures, continua l'homme un peu essoufflé.

- Monsieur Bass a quitté le bar il y a un peu plus d'une demi-heure, assura le rouquin.

Chuck n'était donc pas avec Eva. Et dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à demander ! Elle l'avait loupé de peu, en plus.

Le nouvel arrivé se tourna vers elle en grimaçant et elle se figea sur place. Elle l'avait pris pour un privé, mais son allure dégingandée et surtout son visage violacé par des coups récents le faisait plutôt ressembler à un loubard.

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de son pantalon. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il était inutilisable. Le type souffla, toujours en grimaçant, puis essuya le rebord de ses lèvres d'un revers de manche, semblant réfléchir.

- Vous savez où il est parti ? demanda-t-il encore au rouquin

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Faites un effort, c'est vraiment très important, commanda l'autre.

Le cœur de Blair s'arrêta quand elle aperçut des traces de sang sur le tissu qui entourait son poignet droit, comme le type fouillait à présent dans son portefeuille.

- Vous pensez que vous pouvez m'obtenir un numéro où le joindre, il pourrait bien avoir des ennuis, dit-il en tendant un billet de 100€ au type derrière le bar, désignant le comptoir d'accueil, de l'autre côté des portes vitrées, d'un signe de tête.

Le rouquin hésita quelques instants.

- Quel genre d'ennuis ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Blair, dont le visage avait pris la couleur de la craie.

- Et vous êtes ? interrogea l'homme, s'approchant d'elle d'un pas.

De plus près sa pommette virait déjà à l'aubergine.

- Blair Waldorf, je suis … une connaissance de Monsieur Bass.

- Américaine ! commenta le privé en entendant son accent. De gros ennuis, il faut vraiment que je réussisse à le joindre le plus vite possible. Vous avez son numéro ?

Blair fit signe que oui de la tête en retenant son souffle.

- Mais il ne décrochera pas si vous appelez de mon téléphone, résonna-t-elle en sortant son BlackBerry de son sac.

- Et le mien est bon à jeter ! Donnez-moi tout de même…

- Jack, le coupa-t-elle en sautant de son siège.

Elle se rua vers la salle de jeu, le privé à sa suite.

Le cadet de Bart était toujours à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu, une heure avant.

- Il faut que tu appelles Chuck, l'exhorta-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, sans se préoccuper du regard courroucé du croupier derrière la table.

- Tu déranges la partie là ! J'ai une super main. Tu n'as pas compris qu'il ne veut pas te voir ?

- Jack ! tonna-t-elle.

Ses yeux le fusillèrent sur place et il comprit qu'il pouvait dire adieu à son jeu pour la soirée.

- Excusez-moi, intervint le privé derrière elle. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais, il faut vraiment que je m'entretienne avec Monsieur Bass le plus rapidement possible, il en va de sa sécurité.

Vu la tête du gars, Jack supposa qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il jeta ses cartes sur la table et commanda au croupier de faire porter ses gains sur son compte, avant de se lever pour suivre les deux intrus.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous trois un peu à l'écart.

- Il faut que tu appelles Chuck, ordonna Blair, qui tentait d'empêcher la panique de prendre le contrôle de son corps. MAINTENANT !

Jack se tourna vers le type au visage tuméfié qui lui fit un signe de tête en assentiment et il s'exécuta.

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois dans le vide avant que la messagerie ne se déclenche.

- Chuck, c'est Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a un gars pas mal amoché ici …

Le gars en question lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

- Monsieur Bass, ici Maurice Verlaine. Les types de Fabio me sont tombés dessus et ce n'sont pas des tendres. Ils savent qui vous êtes et ils pensent que c'est vous qui cachez la fille. Rappelez-moi dès que vous aurez ce message et surtout surveillez vos arrières.


	10. Chapter 10

Merci Kookie,

Oui, le perso de Matt sera exploité, chaque chose en son temps. Quand à aimer Eva, idem.

* * *

><p>Le jeune Bass partit du Café de Paris et longea la place du Casino en direction de la plage. Il était à peine onze heures et il avait tout son temps. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de retrouver sa suite. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de retrouver Jack.<p>

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Blair pendant tout le repas avec cette fille qui avait fait venir Eva ici et l'avait initiée au service de Fabio. Elle avait la même manière de tenir sa fourchette en suspension, entre son index et son majeur, pendant qu'elle parlait.

Il n'avait vu que ça et avait été incapable de se concentrer sur les paroles, indéniablement, totalement, inutiles à son enquête, qui sortaient de la bouche de la très belle escorte-girl aux grands yeux noisettes qui lui en rappelaient d'autres.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait évité de les regarder et s'était focalisé sur d'autres détails, ce qui n'avait manifestement pas arrangé les choses. Il n'avait même pas eu envie de pousser la soirée plus loin dans ces conditions et l'avait mise dans un taxi devant le restaurant.

Machinalement, il consulta son BlackBerry et constata qu'il était hors tension. Il avait oublié de recharger la batterie avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous au bar. Il fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin du Palais de la Méditerranée.

Une de leur connaissance commune lui avait dit qu'il avait croisé Serena à Saint-Tropez, la semaine précédente et il devait le rappeler pour lui donner plus d'infos. Il ne doutait pas que sa sœur s'amusait sans doute comme une folle, mais le coup de fil de Lily l'avait mis mal à l'aise et après cette histoire avec Eva, il préférait en avoir le cœur net. Une blonde portée disparue était déjà bien assez.

- Monsieur Bass ? l'interpella une voix féminine.

Il releva la tête et un sourire narquois prit forme sur son visage. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était la jeune fille auburn qui se tenait devant lui, mais elle était également très jolie et avait des atouts … de poids.

- On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis Sandra, une des colocataires d'Éva, sourit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, il était surpris que la blonde ait parlé de lui, à qui que ce soit. Son autre « amie » n'avait pas revu la blondinette depuis deux semaines, elle non plus.

- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. Elle n'est pas rentrée depuis quinze jours et je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien.

Cela signifiait donc que l'autre « collègue » d'Éva n'en savait pas plus, en fait. Verlaine lui avait fait un premier rapport la semaine précédente qui mentionnait que personne n'avait l'air de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était comme si elle s'était volatilisée depuis le moment où elle avait quitté sa suite.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Il était évident qu'elle avait peur de son mac. Mais il avait cru qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre de le laisser racheter son contrat.

Ils avaient un peu discuté tous les deux et ils avaient fini par convenir qu'il valait mieux qu'elle dorme là. Elle avait appelé Fabio pour lui dire qu'elle avait trouvé un autre client et qu'elle assurerait toute la nuit, histoire d'être tranquille jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais lorsqu'il était sorti de la douche à son tour, elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette, laissant même la somme d'argent qui aurait dû payer sa soi-disant prestation de service.

Au début, il avait pensé que la jeune blondinette avait tout simplement changé d'avis. Il avait demandé à Verlaine de la retrouver dans le but de la convaincre d'accepter son aide.

La seule idée qui lui venait maintenant c'est qu'Éva avait décidé d'aller voir son souteneur pour lui dire qu'elle voulait quitter le circuit et que ça s'était mal fini pour elle.

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, mentit-il

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il fasse confiance à cette fille, vu la réputation de Fabio.

La jeune fille tenta une tactique différente et s'approcha d'un pas, laissant courir ses doigts sur le haut de son bras, avec un sourire charmeur.

Mais il fallait plus au jeune Bass qu'une belle fille bien roulée pour tomber dans le panneau.

- Vous vous trompez de personne, cracha-t-il.

Il repoussa sa main et passa devant elle pour gagner la porte tournante de son hôtel.

Lorsque Chuck atteint le fond du hall, à hauteur des portes vitrées du bar, Blair se précipita dans sa direction. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras sans qu'il puisse réagir.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

- Oui, balbutia-t-il sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait étaient remplis de larmes et ça lui arracha le cœur.

- Merci, Mon Dieu ! Murmura-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

L'entourant à nouveau de ses bras fluets, elle ferma un instant les paupières.

Retrouvant ses esprits, il se dégagea de son étreinte, avant de voir Jack et Verlaine qui se tenaient devant lui.

Son oncle avait le petit sourire narquois qu'il lui avait vu si souvent et le privé… avait manifestement une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'être présenté à l'heure à leur rendez-vous.

- On a cherché à te joindre toute la soirée, commenta Jack.

Les yeux de Chuck s'attardèrent sur le visage du privé avant de revenir à ceux de Blair, qui étaient à présent plus sereins.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Verlaine_._

- Apparemment, Fabio n'a aucune idée d'où est passée votre petite amie !

Blair tressaillit à ces mots mais se reprit aussitôt.

- Si on buvait un verre pour débrouiller toute cette histoire, proposa Jack.

Chacun accepta et ils retournèrent tous au bar. Ils s'installèrent à une table du fond, tandis que Blair se dirigeait vers les toilettes pour se remaquiller. Lorsqu'elle passa à hauteur du barman, le rouquin lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil et Chuck décida qu'il n'aurait pas le moindre cent de pourboire.

Au lieu de retourner s'asseoir à table en sortant des lavabos, elle préféra rejoindre sa chambre. Les émotions de la soirée l'avaient assez chamboulée pour qu'elle ne se sente pas la force d'écouter Chuck parler de sa _petite amie_ disparue et de la manière dont il envisageait de la retrouver.

Tactiquement, ça aurait pourtant été plus qu'intéressant. Mais elle s'en fichait bien pas mal en cet instant précis. Son cœur était bien trop déchiré, sa tête trop remplie de toutes les horribles choses qui auraient pu arriver à Chuck ce soir, à cause de cette fille … POUR cette fille.

Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste envers elle quand elle s'était ruée sur lui. Il n'avait pas refermé ses bras autour d'elle. Ne lui avait aucunement rendu son étreinte, ne l'avait pas serrée contre lui.

Il s'était juste écarté d'elle, tout comme il avait quitté la table de jeu quand elle était venue lui annoncer qu'elle était venue l'aider, qu'elle était prête à donner une vraie chance à leur relation. Il ne voulait plus d'elle et il ne voulait plus de son aide non plus.

Elle se rappela de ce moment où elle la lui avait refusée alors qu'il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à chez elle pour la lui demander.

Elle avait gaspillé ses chances une à une et maintenant, c'est son cœur à lui qui appartenait à une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter avec les larmes qui étaient toujours là, tapies aux coins de ses paupières. Ni contre le besoin de s'écrouler en pleurs sur son lit.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank's Moozanna.

A little bit more drama ?

Here you are.

* * *

><p>Chuck ôta sa veste et sa cravate, se déchaussa et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Quand il y pensait, il avait eu une chance énorme. Cette fille devant l'hôtel était un simple appât et, vu la tête de Verlaine, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas mieux sorti entre les poings de Fabio.<p>

Le bon point étant que ce type n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Éva lui non plus. Ce qui faisait toujours deux blondes disparues pour l'instant, finalement.

« Merde ! Serena » Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié l'appel à son sujet.

Il se releva et tâtonna dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son BlackBerry, qu'il brancha immédiatement sur le chargeur.

Il avait dix appels en absence, dont sept de Blair. Elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Il avait pourtant cru qu'elle avait rendu les armes car elle n'avait pas appelé depuis sa petite visite surprise deux semaines plus tôt.

Il fut étonné, elle savait qu'il ne prenait pas ses appels et ce n'était pas son genre de s'abaisser à quémander. Elle avait réellement dû avoir peur pour lui, ce soir, vu la manière dont elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui.

Il frissonna en repensant à ses bras autour de son torse. Il lui avait fallu user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la serrer tout contre lui et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, une fois le choc passé. Son parfum vint chatouiller sa mémoire, l'inondant de souvenirs qui réchauffaient sont cœur et le taillaient un peu plus en pièces en même temps.

Deux coups frappés à sa porte le ramenèrent à la réalité.

Blair se tenait derrière, le contour de ses yeux presque de la même couleur que la robe qu'elle portait. Le tissu était chiffonné mais elle était pourtant superbe. Il l'a trouvait toujours magnifique en rouge.

- Je pensais que tu étais rentrée depuis longtemps, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai la suite 485, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Chuck devait la trouver vraiment pathétique.

Le cœur du beau brun s'affola à la simple idée qu'elle puisse dormir si près de lui, juste de l'autre côté de la paroi.

- Je vais bien, dit-il pour la rassurer.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai compris, répondit-elle alors que la douleur dans sa poitrine reprenait de plus belle.

Il allait bien, parfaitement bien, sans elle.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir sauté dessus, s'excusa-t-elle finalement, après un instant de silence pesant entre eux.

Chuck fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas l'inviter à entrer dans sa suite.

- Je … Il y a peut-être un élément qui … hésita-t-elle. Enfin, ce n'est rien d'important mais … je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider … à définir plus précisément le moment de son départ mais … Eva était encore là quand je suis passée l'autre soir, vers minuit, réussit-elle à articuler malgré le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge et le poids qui broyait son cœur.

Elle lui devait le droit de tourner la page, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir prisonnier, alors qu'il l'avait attendue si longtemps, en la regardant se lover dans les bras, non pas d'un, mais de deux autres hommes. Elle était la seule fautive, la seule responsable de ce gâchis, il avait besoin d'avancer avec sa vie et elle le comprenait.

Elle lui avait fait bien assez de mal comme ça. Il avait le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi... avec une autre. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi égoïste l'année dernière, elle s'en serait rendue compte plus tôt. Elle n'avait aucun droit d'exiger, d'espérer, qu'il l'attende pendant qu'elle s'essayait à d'autres vies.

Pourtant, elle avait besoin de savoir, même si elle savait que ça allait finir de lacérer les derniers lambeaux de son cœur. Elle avait besoin d'être sûre qu'elle ne se sacrifiait pas pour rien.

- Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ? Enfin je veux dire …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, le regardant au fond des yeux.

Il fut surpris par sa question et détourna le regard. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Je … Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, je m'inquiète pour elle. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle a toujours été bonne avec moi, confia le beau ténébreux

« Contrairement à moi » songea la brunette.

L'image de leurs corps emmêlés dansa devant ses yeux et elle sentit une nausée assaillir son estomac.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière et se tourna vers la porte de sa propre suite.

- Blair…

Il lutta contre l'envie de lui hurler qu'elle était la seule qu'il pourrait jamais vraiment aimer. La seule à qui appartiendrait à jamais son cœur… Et aussi la seule capable de le broyer et de l'émietter, en morceaux si minuscules, qu'il ne pourrait jamais le reconstituer pour qu'il puisse battre à nouveau, un jour.

- Merci, murmura-t-il à la place.

Elle fit un petit signe de la tête, incapable d'émettre une parole de plus. La bile remontait dans son œsophage et la salive emplissait sa bouche. Elle se dépêcha d'agripper la porte 485 et de courir à la salle de bain.

Il referma la porte de la suite 483 et s'y adossa. Ses mains tremblaient quand il les passa sur son visage. Les paupières closes, il tenta d'inspirer profondément, mais sa gorge refusait de laisser passer l'air, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle était si serrée qu'il était incapable d'avaler.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette lorsque le contenu de son estomac effleura ses lèvres. Elle s'agenouilla pour vomir encore plusieurs fois, avant de s'asseoir sur le carrelage, le menton entre ses genoux. Ses larmes ruisselaient à nouveau sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

Il mit un pied devant l'autre pour arriver jusqu'à son lit et s'y écroula. Recouvrant son visage avec un oreiller, il étouffa un cri de douleur qui réussit à disloquer le nœud dans sa trachée et emporta avec lui un torrent de gouttelettes salées qui imbibèrent le coton égyptien.

Il resta ainsi, longtemps après que ses larmes se soient taries. Serrant le coussin dans ses bras. Son esprit dérivant de l'autre côté de la cloison. Jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie résonne dans la pièce. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de son Smartphone.

Il se racla la gorge avant de décrocher, l'écran affichait le nom de Jason Orton. C'était le type qui lui avait dit avoir vu Serena à Saint-Tropez.

- Allo ?

- Chuck, mon pote. Tu dormais ou quoi ? Non, ne m'dis rien. Tu étais sûrement occupé à faire autre chose si tu étais dans ton pieu à c't'heure-ci.

Le brun se contenta d'émettre un petit rire guttural, à peine convainquant, mais l'autre gars s'en contenta et éclata de rire à son tour.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de ma sœur ? reprit Chuck.

- Oui, justement, tu te souviens que je t'avais dit qu'elle prenait du bon temps. Apparemment, ça s'est gâté. Elle a bien failli se noyer en plongeant tête la première dans la mer au milieu de la nuit. Mais pas de panique, un preux chevalier s'est porté à son secours. Et son bouche-à-bouche devait être efficace parce qu'elle a planté Baizen pour se barrer avec lui.

- Elle est où, maintenant ?

- Aucune idée, ce type est un des musiciens qui jouaient ce soir-là sur le yacht d'André Kovalinskwi, mais le groupe a quitté la ville. D'après ce que sait André, ils seraient Australiens et sont venus en France pour les fêtes de la musique. Il croit se rappeler qu'ils voulaient remonter sur la capitale.

- Il croit se rappeler ?

- Mec, tu sais comment c'est quand on débute l'été sur la Riviera.

- Si tu entends autre chose, préviens-moi.

- Pas de prob, les amis c'est fait pour ça. Et puis, tu sais, Serena, c'est de la bombe. En général, ta frangine ne passe pas inaperçue. Je suis certain qu'on va la voir en topless dans le prochain Voici.

Chuck marmonna un « au revoir » et raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie avant de se laisser retomber en arrière sur son matelas.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank's again Moozanna.

Don't cry, they will be reunited more soon as you think.

And my stories ALWAYS finished well. (Except for one or two I hate a lot)

Merci Gellergreen,

Oui, je voulais en arriver là. On a pas vraiment vu comment les choses se sont passées au casino, c'était un peu trop facile pour B, après la saison 5 qu'elle a fait passer à Chuck. [A mon goût ] Bien que j'ai été ravie de la scène d'ouverture de la saison 6 et du fait qu'ils soient enfin réuni, j'aurais aimé avoir un petit tête-à-tête d'explications sur le pourquoi du comment de la réaction de B après le fiasco de son mariage.

* * *

><p>« Carter Baizen ! »<p>

Serena devait vraiment être en plein délire pour se remettre avec ce pauvre type.

Chuck n'avait plus son numéro dans son répertoire depuis longtemps. Il pourrait demander à Nate, mais doutait fortement qu'il ait encore cette information en sa possession, lui aussi.

Les deux garçons n'étaient plus en très bons termes non plus, depuis que Chuck avait sauvé les fesses de l'héritier Archibald quand il s'était laissé embobiner dans le traquenard de ce scélérat de Baizen.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas ébruiter que sa sœur avait disparue avant de l'avoir retrouvée. Lily avait devait déjà être assez inquiète comme ça pour l'avoir appelé, inutile d'en rajouter.

Il pourrait lancer Verlaine sur la piste de cette enflure, mais alors autant directement lui demander de retrouver sa sœur puisqu'ils n'étaient apparemment plus ensemble. Il sourit en pensant au fait qu'elle ait laissé tomber ce crétin pour un musicien. C'était bien le genre de Serena !

Ou plutôt, de l'ancienne Serena, parce qu'il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait mûri depuis l'été dernier. Elle avait cherché un job, pas toujours avec réussite, mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir tenté le coup.

Et aussi, elle avait plus ou moins été de son côté pendant cette année. Elle avait tout de suite changé d'avis et accepté de l'aider quand elle avait su pour Bart. Ils s'étaient, en quelque sorte, rapprochés, pendant que Blair se concentrait sur ses relations amoureuses. Un pincement dans sa poitrine remonta jusqu'à son cœur.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et son regard s'accrocha au cadre suspendu au-dessus de son lit. C'était un décor de voilier qui naviguait au large. Une idée qu'il aurait préféré ignorer prit place dans son esprit. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait eue, il se disait que c'était sans doute sa meilleure chance !

Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir avant de se lever, puis marcha jusqu'au couloir. Il hésita un instant devant la 485 et enfin, prit une bonne inspiration avant de frapper doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et il fronça les sourcils. Elle était restée entre-ouverte, Blair ne l'avait pas fermée à clé, elle ne l'avait même pas fermée du tout !

Il poussa un peu plus et elle tourna sur ses gonds. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule la lumière de la salle de bain donnait une clarté toute relative. Chuck traversa la pièce à pas feutrés et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas remis ses chaussures.

Il entra dans la salle d'eaux, mais elle était vide.

Il retourna dans la chambre principale et la fouilla du regard. Il sentit sa poitrine s'alléger en constatant que Blair dormait sur son lit, au-dessus des couvertures. Elle avait dû sombrer dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte car elle était encore vêtue de sa robe carmin.

Il fit quelques pas pour s'avancer, elle était tellement belle. Ses pieds le portèrent plus près. Elle avait l'air si paisible et si fragile à la fois. Il se pencha sur elle sans vraiment en avoir conscience et effleura à peine sa joue en repoussant une boucle brune, tombée sur son visage.

- Chuuuck, murmura-t-elle depuis le pays des rêves.

Et il en oublia la raison de sa venue. Il ne savait plus, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Il n'entendait plus la voix dans sa tête qui lui recommandait d'être prudent. La seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était cette vibration, ce flottement à l'intérieur de lui, qui réorganisait les battements de son cœur. Ce cœur qui ne fonctionnait pas l'instant d'avant, quand il était loin d'elle, et qui aspirait juste à un peu de répit.

Alors, il se coucha là, tout contre elle. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et colla son torse à ses omoplates. Le corps de Blair répondit au sien inconsciemment, instinctivement, il se coula au creux du sien, ses doigts cherchant immédiatement les siens pour s'y entremêler, ses jambes se déplaçant automatiquement entre les siennes.

Il ferma les yeux et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux soyeux, respirant son odeur. C'était comme le calme au milieu de la tempête, un abri en plein ouragan, une île déserte en plein océan, un havre de paix pour son âme torturée. Un endroit où il pouvait reprendre pied. Il y jeta l'ancre et s'y accrocha.

Il savait, quelque part au fond de lui, qu'au petit matin, son cœur se désagrégerait à nouveau. Mais, pour l'instant, la chaleur du corps de Blair contre le sien apaisait toutes ses coupures, toutes ses gerçures, toutes ses brûlures et il voulait s'abandonner à cet oasis en plein désert, même si dans un coin de son cerveau il avait bien conscience qu'il devrait en payer le prix au soleil levant.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair se réveilla doucement, dans une bulle de coton rose. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi reposée depuis des lustres. Elle avait une étrange sensation de bien-être, procurée par un rêve un peu fou et un peu flou. Un sourire apparut sur son visage à cette évocation et elle glissa sa main derrière elle.

Mais alors, la sensation disparut car elle ne trouva que le vide. Elle roula sur son dos et son sourire s'évanouit. Tout à coup, le froid saisit son corps et elle frissonna. Elle tira la couverture, seulement pour constater qu'elle était au-dessous d'elle. Elle gémit et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller d'à côté.

La sensation revint faiblement. Avec l'odeur qui imprégnait la taie en coton égyptien. Cette odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, celle du parfum boisé de Chuck.

Elle releva la tête et inspecta la pièce.

Rien n'avait bougé.

Elle secoua ses boucles brunes pour se remettre les idées en place.

Elle débloquait complètement !

Pourtant en reposant la tête sur le coussin, elle la sentit à nouveau, cette sensation de bien-être infime et indéfinie. Elle roula sur son ventre pour mieux sentir l'odeur, si ténue qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle existait vraiment.

Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé dans le tissu lorsqu'elle ressentit une piqûre sur sa hanche droite. Elle se déplaça et glissa sa main pour frotter sa peau. Un sourire reparut à nouveau sur son visage.

Elle observa le petit objet d'or, monogrammé, entre ses doigts.

Ça, elle ne l'imaginait pas !

Elle réfléchit à toutes les manières possibles qui pourraient expliquer comment un des boutons de manchette de Chuck aurait pu se retrouver sur son lit.

« Transfert ! »

Quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Non, impossible ! »

Il était resté les bras ballants et n'avait pas fait un seul geste vers elle, encore moins pour lui rendre son étreinte.

« Il était venu ici !

Quand ?

Pendant la nuit ?

Pendant qu'elle dormait ?

Mais comment ?

Impossible ! »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain en ruminant. Il devait y avoir une explication logique.

Même après une bonne douche pour se réveiller totalement, elle n'était toujours arrivée à aucune conclusion probante et acceptable. Pourtant, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle sécha ses cheveux et enfila rapidement une jupe droite de couleur noire et un chemisier bordeaux sans manches, avant de s'appliquer à couvrir de son mieux ses yeux encore un peu gonflés par les larmes de la veille.

Elle frappa à la porte de la suite contiguë d'une main décidée. Après tout, sa visite était tout à fait légitime.

Chuck acheva de boutonner sa chemise et ouvrit la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir là.

Il s'était réveillé deux heures plus tôt, mais était resté au moins une heure à la tenir dans ses bras, le visage toujours dans le creux de sa nuque, avant de se mettre à l'observer dormir.

Avec la lumière du jour, il avait vu tout ce qui lui avait échappé dans la pénombre de la nuit. Les traces de mascara séché sur ses joues démontraient qu'elle avait dû pleurer. Les plis de sa robe laissaient entrevoir la peau blanche d'un de ses seins et ses cuisses étaient à moitié dénudées, elles aussi.

Il avait eu envie de la toucher, de la caresser et avait fini par se dépêcher de sortir de là pour aller prendre une douche froide dans sa propre suite.

Maintenant, elle se tenait là, devant lui et il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras à nouveau.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci Kookie,

Euh, juste un truc que je comprends pas trop dans ton com. Je mets un para par jour, justement (sauf raison exceptionnelle)

Thank's Moozanna

* * *

><p>- Blair !<p>

- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit-elle.

- Bonjour, reprit Chuck avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle sentit son cœur fondre devant ce spectacle. Ses cheveux étaient à peine séchés et les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient ouverts.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? questionna-t-elle en tentant de cacher l'émoi dans sa voix.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser passer, sans dire un mot.

- Je voulais justement venir te voir, indiqua-t-il, après avoir réussi à maîtriser ses émotions.

- Je croyais que tu l'avais déjà fait, dit-elle pour tester sa théorie complètement loufoque.

Mais quand elle vit son visage devenir cendre et sa mâchoire se carrer, elle comprit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si folle que ça.

- J'ai trouvé ça, je crois que c'est à toi, continua-t-elle, un espoir insensé au fond du cœur.

Elle lui présenta le bijou monogrammé sur le plat de sa main afin de mettre ses initiales bien en évidence.

Il déglutit et saisit la preuve de son méfait entre le bout de ses doigts.

Blair referma sa paume, emprisonnant ses phalanges entre les siennes.

Il ressentit une onde électrique parcourir chacune de ses cellules.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, de couleur identique, pour tenter de déchiffrer son âme.

- Est-ce qu'il y a encore une chance, une seule, même infime, que tu veuilles toujours de moi ?

Sa gorge était si nouée qu'il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses prunelles l'aspiraient aux tréfonds de l'âme de Blair. Il sentait le bouton de manchette qui tremblait légèrement dans le creux de sa main.

- Dis-moi… Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin et je te le donnerai. Si tu as besoin de temps, je t'attendrai. Si tu as besoin d'espace, je resterai à l'écart. Si tu veux que je m'en aille, je partirai … Je veux juste … Je veux juste que tu sois heureux … Et si … Et si c'est avec une autre … alors … je me ferai une raison, termina-t-elle, des larmes dansant dans ses yeux.

Chuck sentait les pulsations tambouriner si fort dans chacune de ses veines qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Fermant les paupières, il l'attira à lui et la serra tout contre son cœur.

- C'est toi … C'est toi, balbutia-t-il tout bas dans un souffle.

Il embrassa sa joue, puis sa bouche, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour poser son front contre le sien.

- C'est toi, juste toi, rien que toi.

Un petit rire effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille avant qu'elles n'effleurent à nouveau celles de Chuck.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'arrête de sa mâchoire

- Tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué, si tu savais, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, crois-moi, je sais et je m'en veux ...tellement.

Il reposa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle noua ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'attirant plus près, ne relâchant pas ses lèvres avant de risquer l'apoplexie.

Elle reprit son souffle dans un nouveau petit rire et celui de Chuck se mêla au sien.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je t'aime.

La mélodie du BlackBerry de Chuck leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde.

Il déposa une dernière fois un baiser tendre sur sa bouche avant de prendre l'appareil sur la table de nuit.

- Allô ?

- Charles.

- Lily, grimaça-t-il.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Blair du problème de Serena.

Cette dernière ramassa le bouton de manchette qui avait roulé sur le tapis. Elle était presque tentée de le garder comme porte-bonheur. Elle s'assit sur le lit pendant que Chuck continuait sa conversation avec sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète plus, elle est à Saint-Tropez. Elle profite des yachts de luxe et de la Méditerranée.

- Merci, Charles, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagée d'entendre ça. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais il semblerait bien que tu sois le plus mature de mes trois enfants finalement. Dis à Serena de m'appeler, j'ai deux ou trois choses à mettre au point avec elle.

Il retint à peine une nouvelle grimace.

- Ce sera fait. Je lui passerai le message la prochaine fois que je lui parlerai.

« Et comment donc ! »

- Merci encore, je te promets de ne plus te déranger. Profites bien de tes vacances.

- Toi aussi, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il jeta le Smartphone sur son lit et poussa un soupir.

Blair le sentit se raidir quand elle posa sa main sur sa taille.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Serena a disparu, lâcha-t-il.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il vit la brunette pâlir et c'est avec un air vraiment concerné qu'elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « disparu » ?

Il carra la mâchoire sans répondre, mais c'était inutile. Il venait de dire le contraire à sa mère et il n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien, ce qui voulait dire que S avait sans doute de gros ennuis.

- Je pensais que j'étais la seule qu'elle évitait, ajouta la brune après un instant.

- Tu l'as appelée ? s'étonna-t-il. J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez disputée.

Blair haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a un différent. Et à tout bien réfléchir, je me suis dit que j'avais réagi un peu trop fort en la jetant dehors. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles à propos de notre amitié.

La jeune fille se garda de préciser la raison profonde qui avait déclenchée leur dernière engueulade.

Chuck ne fit pas d'autre commentaire à ce sujet, il connaissait assez la femme qu'il aimait pour savoir comment elle se laissait emporter par son tempérament, au-delà de toute mesure parfois et il lisait assez d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles pour ne pas vouloir l'accabler plus. Aussi, revint-il à leur préoccupation première.

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle était avec Carter Baizen et a failli se noyer en tombant à la mer en pleine nuit.

- Elle est avec Carter ? reprit Blair, consternée.

Si c'était bien le cas, ça signifiait que l'ancienne Serena avait repris le dessus.

- En fait, elle n'y est plus. Elle l'a largué pour les beaux yeux du musicien qui l'a sauvée. Elle est partie avec lui Dieu sait où.

Il laissa le temps à la jeune femme d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reprendre :

- Je voulais appeler Baizen pour avoir plus d'infos, mais je n'ai pas son numéro et quand bien même…

- Ce serait mieux si c'était moi qui l'appelais, comprit-elle à demi-mot.

Il fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Tu n'effaces jamais aucun contact, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle ait conservé les coordonnées de ce connard.

- Ça peut toujours servir. La preuve ! commenta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Je vais chercher mon téléphone, ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille mais, dans sa poitrine, son cœur dansait de joie à l'idée qu'il soit toujours jaloux de Carter Baizen aussi longtemps après leur petite histoire.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci Gellergreen, Kookie et Moozanna.

Bientôt un para sur S et M, promis.

* * *

><p>- Blair Waldorf ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? questionna Carter en décrochant après la cinquième sonnerie. Est-ce que tu as des désirs à combler que seul un vrai mec à le pouvoir de satisfaire ?<p>

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Chuck avoir un haut le corps.

- Si c'était le cas, Baizen, ce n'est pas toi que j'appellerais. Tu es très en dessous de la moyenne, sauf pour Serena qui se contente de peu.

- Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois.

- Et toi, toujours aussi mufle et suffisant.

- Tu m'as appelé juste pour m'insulter ? ricana-t-il

Elle grimaça, il allait profiter de la situation.

- J'ai besoin de parler à ma meilleure amie.

- Hmm, et moi qui me réjouissais déjà à l'idée de te manquer. Tu es sûre que tu ne m'appelles pas parce que tu meures d'envie que je vienne réchauffer ton lit ?

Chuck émit un grognement pour lui répondre mais la brune posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Qui sait ? Si tu es bien sage peut-être que tu auras une récompense.

- Tu me diras ce que tu portes comme sous-vêtement ? la taquina-t-il un peu plus.

Chuck faillit s'étouffer avec sa langue.

- Toi, d'abord, susurra Blair dans l'appareil.

- Désolé, ma belle, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où peut bien se trouver Serena en ce moment. Elle s'est tirée avec un musicien et danse probablement sur les tables de tous les bouges dans lesquels il joue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils descendent le long de la côte d'Azur, direction Monaco.

Blair eut un petit sourire de victoire, même si les informations n'étaient pas celles espérées.

- A toi, maintenant, décida Carter. Un marché est un marché, à moins que ta parole n'ait pas de valeur Waldorf.

- Elle en a, promit-elle avec un sourire sournois. En fait, je porte les sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles que tu aimes tant, tu sais ceux avec les broderies de soie, et bien, figure-toi que Chuck est justement occupé à me les enlever en ce moment même.

Elle raccrocha sur un crissement de dent de Carter, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Tu sais que tu es diabolique ? rit Chuck.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

- Pour ça … et pour tes sous-vêtements en dentelles, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant d'attraper son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Blair posa ses mains sur son torse et répondit à son baiser par un autre tout aussi passionné. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à la ligne de la mâchoire de l'élu de son cœur, tandis que l'autre emprisonnait sa taille et que celles de Chuck glissaient sous son chemisier, pendant que sa bouche descendait le long du cou de la jeune femme.

Il taquina le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue, alors que ses doigts s'insinuaient sous la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

- Il n'est pas noir, marmonna-t-il, les lèvres toujours collées à sa peau tendre.

Blair se sentit défaillir, ça faisait tellement longtemps, bien trop longtemps, qu'il ne l'avait plus touchée de cette manière.

- Je pensais que tu me préférais en rouge, susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers sur le bord interne de sa clavicule.

Elle avait fait sauter un troisième bouton en tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour atteindre sa peau.

Chuck passa son autre main sous son chemisier pour remonter le long de sa colonne et atteindre l'attache entre ses omoplates.

Les yeux de Blair se révulsèrent quand il laissa ses lèvres s'immiscer dans son encolure.

- Enlève le moi, tout de suite, supplia-t-elle en arrachant tous les boutons dans un geste brusque.

- Laisse-moi d'abord en profiter, ça fait si longtemps que j'en rêve, la taquina-t-il en laissant retomber sa main dans le creux de ses reins.

- Tu veux me rendre complètement folle ? grogna-t-elle avec impatience.

- Tu n'as pas idée, sourit-il tout contre la partie charnue de ses seins, de l'autre côté du tissu. Et ton supplice va durer des heures.

Ils restèrent, en effet, enfermés dans la chambre jusqu'à midi passé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se repaissent l'un de l'autre à satiété.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair déplaça son bras un peu plus à gauche pour atteindre la main de Chuck et caressa l'intérieur de son poignet.

- Je t'aime, dit-elle la tête toujours posée dans le creux de son épaule.

Le jeune homme porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche en souriant.

Ils gémirent d'agacement en même temps quand plusieurs coups furent frappés à la porte.

Blair enfuit son visage dans son cou pour l'empêcher de sortir du lit.

- C'est sûrement Verlaine, je devais le retrouver au restaurant, il y a au moins une heure.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine à l'évocation du nom du privé qui était en charge de retrouver son ex-petite amie.

« C'est bien ce qu'Éva était après ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre, non ? »

Elle le regarda se lever et passer une robe de chambre avant d'aller ouvrir.

- Verlaine, dit-il, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Monsieur Bass, je suis désolé de venir vous déranger jusqu'ici, s'excusa l'homme, mais nous avions rendez-vous.

- Je sais, commenta Chuck, la piste dont vous m'avez parlé hier soir a donné quelque chose ?

- Votre amie a été aperçue dans un petit café à Rome, il y a deux jours. Je pense qu'elle y est encore, voici l'adresse.

- Merci, dit le jeune Bass en prenant le feuillet des mains du privé. J'ai une autre mission pour vous, puisque vous avez menez celle-ci à bien.

Il lui montra une photo de Serena sur son BlackBerry et lui expliqua le voyage supposé de sa sœur avant de le laisser partir.

Blair resta prostrée dans les draps pendant toute la conversation, observant le morceau de papier ou était griffonner l'adresse de la blonde fluette qui menaçait de lui voler l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle pensait avoir reconquis.

Chuck se réinstalla à côté d'elle, le cœur un peu plus léger que la veille. Tout avait l'air de s'arranger finalement.

C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de sa belle.

- Hé ! On va la retrouver, ok ! dit-il en pensant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Serena.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre elles pour qu'elle expulse sa meilleure amie de chez elle. Il y avait eu les blasts de GG oui, mais cela ne pouvait pas tout à fait tout expliquer.

- Oui, Maurice Verlaine a vraiment l'air d'être doué, commenta-t-elle, alors, amère.

Une étrange sensation vibra dans l'estomac du brun ténébreux. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour sa meilleure amie en cet instant, elle était jalouse. Ce n'était sûrement pas bien du tout, mais il se délecta de ce sentiment, qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, noirs comme le charbon.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank's Moozanna.

Drama ? you're welcome

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Venise ! Mmmmm ... j'espère que tu en as bien profité. Bon retour parmi nous, alors.

* * *

><p>Blair replia ses jambes sous elle et en profita pour se blottir un peu plus contre Chuck. Elle avait insisté pour partir avec lui en Italie. Elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser seul avec Eva, même s'il lui avait assuré qu'ils n'avaient pas recouché ensemble depuis New-York.<p>

Il laissa son menton reposer sur le sommet de sa chevelure et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il avait trouvé ça agréable de la voir jalouse, ça le rassurait sur les sentiments de Blair à son égard après tout ce temps passé à se mourir d'amour pour elle, quand elle était dans les bras d'un autre. Mais il savait trop combien cette sensation avait brûlé et consumé chacune des fibres de son corps pour lui souhaiter la pareille.

Elle traça la longueur de ses doigts avec son index et ferma les yeux pour profiter de lui encore un peu. Il voyageait depuis plusieurs heures et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où ils arriveraient à destination.

Ils avaient décollé de Nice en fin d'après-midi car Chuck avait dû se rendre à un rendez-vous avec un investisseur potentiel. Jack et lui avaient dans l'idée de monter leur propre groupe et de démanteler le conseil de BI, récupérant dans la foulée l'Empire, que le jeune homme considérait comme sa propriété à part entière.

Chuck et Jack avaient toujours les contacts nécessaires dans les affaires et quelques-uns des membres qui siégeaient à BI de leur côté. Mais ces derniers avaient aussi peur de la réaction de Bart s'il apprenait leur traîtrise et ils ne quitteraient pas le navire tant qu'ils ne se verraient pas proposer quelque chose de solide sur un plateau d'argent.

D'aucuns avaient compris que la guerre était déclarée et qu'ils devraient choisir leur camp tôt ou tard, mais pour l'instant, ils cherchaient surtout à placer leurs pions entre les Bass et à couvrir leurs arrières quel qu'en soit le gagnant.

Bart avait pour lui l'expérience de toute une vie, mais son fils était aussi redoutable que lui en affaire et il avait la fougue et l'audace de la jeunesse. Chacun soupesait donc qu'elle serait la meilleure tactique pour lui-même, afin de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation et d'en éviter les écueils.

Les amants avaient à peine eu le temps de profiter l'un de l'autre, à part la matinée qu'ils avaient passée dans le lit de Chuck. Après la visite du détective privé, l'ambiance avait été un peu tendue entre eux. Principalement à cause d'elle, elle le reconnaissait.

Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire de scène de jalousie, ni provoquer de dispute entre eux alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à le retrouver. Elle était sincère quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui procurerait ce dont il avait besoin. Elle voulait réellement son bonheur, même au mépris du sien.

Mais elle ne pouvait supprimer le sentiment qui germait dans son cœur. Elle tentait de se raisonner en se disant qu'il était juste inquiet pour une de ses ex-petites amies et qu'il en avait tous les droits étant donné la situation.

Non seulement Eva avait disparu, mais en plus, son souteneur était à sa recherche. Ce qui ne rassurait pas Blair le moins du monde. Elle frissonna en se remémorant l'horrible soirée qu'elle avait vécue la veille. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de quitter Monaco pour l'instant.

Le problème était que Chuck ne s'était jamais inquiété d'aucunes de ses ex-petites amies. Parce qu'il n'en n'avait jamais eue ! Blair était la première avec qui il avait eu une vraie relation. Mais Eva n'était pas comme toutes les filles qui avaient séjourné dans le lit de Chuck, ce qui était plutôt ironique quand on connaissait le « métier » de la jeune fille.

Chuck passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour mieux la caler contre lui. Il aimait qu'elle soit venue avec lui. Il aimait la sentir là, tout contre lui. Un sourire inconscient se forma sur ses traits comme les souvenirs de cette matinée affluaient à sa mémoire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tenue dans ses bras et chaque cellule de son corps n'aspirait qu'à fusionner avec celles de la jeune femme.

Cependant, il aurait de loin préférer la tenir à l'écart de tout ceci. Surtout quand il repensait au visage de Verlaine. Il ne voulait, en aucune façon, que Blair puisse être mêlée à ce genre d'histoire.

Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de rester à Monaco tandis qu'il venait voir Eva pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, et de nuit qui plus est.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa ses cheveux.

- On arrive bientôt, murmura-t-il contre sa tempe.

Elle se raidit immédiatement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

- Tu vas la voir ce soir ? questionna-t-elle sur le ton le plus neutre qu'elle put.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Et je t'aime aussi. Je serai là pour dîner avec toi. J'ai réservé au Vivendo pour vingt heures trente. Je fais juste l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'adresse indiquée.

- Tu as réservé au Saint Régis ?

- Je ne vais sûrement pas aller dans un des hôtels de B.I. pour que mon père puisse utiliser ça contre moi. Et puis, je sais combien tu aimes leurs vins.

Elle l'embrassa encore et il lui rendit son baiser.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Malgré tout, à vingt-et-une heures trente sept, Chuck n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez et Blair était dans tous ses états. En colère qu'il lui ait fait faux bond, rongée par le tourment à l'idée de ce qui pouvait le retenir et qui l'empêchait de répondre à ses trois appels. Elle tombait directement sur sa messagerie vocale. Elle tenta d'effacer pour la centième fois au moins l'image des lèvres de SON petit ami sur celle de cette bécasse.

Le serveur s'approcha de la table dressée pour deux, où elle attendait comme une idiote depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, avec un regard navré et contrit, pour lui servir à nouveau un verre de vin, mais elle le refusa et quitta le Vivendo la tête haute. Personne n'avait pitié de Blair Waldorf et sûrement pas le salarié d'un restaurant, fusse-t-il un des plus prestigieux de toute la péninsule.

Elle grimpa dans un taxi d'un pas décidé et indiqua l'adresse qu'elle avait mémorisée au chauffeur. Tout son sang bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ses veines. Elle allait faire de la charpie avec les restes de cette sale petite garce, après l'avoir découpée en morceaux et lui avoir arraché ses grands yeux innocents, qui lui donnaient un air si fragile. Elle allait lui apprendre qu'on ne venait pas jouer sur le terrain de Queen B sans en payer les pots cassés.

La voiture la déposa devant un café du Campo dei Fiori et elle pénétra à l'intérieur, d'un pas tout aussi décidé. Le barman l'informa qu'aucune personne dénommée Eva ne travaillait là et qu'aucune de leur serveuse n'était blonde.

Mais il y avait bien une petite nouvelle aux yeux clairs qui venait de rejoindre l'équipe en ce début de période estivale où la capitale italienne regorgeait de touristes. Elle était peut-être bien Française, mais il ne la connaissant pas vraiment, il ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose à son sujet et encore moins son adresse. En revanche, c'était son jour de repos et lui terminait son service dans trois heures.

Blair n'avait que faire des avances de ce bellâtre, elle finit par trouver les informations qu'elle cherchait auprès d'une des jeunes filles qui faisait le service entre les tables. Elle prit un autre taxi pour se rendre à la nouvelle adresse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble à appartements, elle eut une moue de dégoût. Surmontant sa répulsion, elle frappa à la porte du 3D avec toute la fureur contenue en elle depuis des heures.

Un grand type baraqué lui ouvrit la porte, elle eut un mouvement de recul en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Chuck, lui, blêmit en l'apercevant sur le seuil de la porte.

Il s'était retrouvé face à deux hommes imposants, qui étaient arrivés chez la prostituée bien avant lui. Eva, tremblant de chacun de ses muscles, empaquetait ses affaires dans le sac de toile, de la même manière dont elle l'avait fait deux semaines auparavant, mais bien plus lentement. La jeune fille faisait tout pour retarder son retour à Monaco et son affrontement avec son souteneur.

Le jeune Bass tentait de négocier la liberté de l'ancienne blonde avec les brutes depuis plus de trois heures, mais Fabio les avait bien dressés et il était évident que du haut de leur taille, ils avaient peur de la réaction du proxénète.

Pourtant, ils étaient sensibles à la liasse de billet que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main et il sentait qu'il pouvait réussir à s'en sortir indemne avec Eva s'il y réussissait à les convaincre de les laisser partir en expliquant à leur patron qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la jeune fille qu'ils recherchaient, et s'il y mettait le prix, bien sûr.

C'était avant l'arrivée de la brune, qui mit fin au semblant de relation de confiance qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes de mains de Fabio et l'héritier Bass.

Le type qui avait ouvert la porte tira l'intruse d'un geste brusque dans la pièce et Chuck sentit un frisson lui hérisser l'échine.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, Gellergreen, Kookie and Moozanna

Merci aussi à ChuckluvsBlairBass, contente de te revoir par ici également. J'espère que ça veut dire de bonnes choses pour toi et les tiens.

Une bonne chose que vous aimiez le drame. ;)

* * *

><p>Le type avec une mine revêche la tira violemment dans la pièce et elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup. Elle était venue ici, animée de sentiments de colère et de vengeance, mais son caractère irascible lui jouait une fois de plus un tour, et pas des meilleurs.<p>

Elle leva des yeux épouvantés sur Chuck, qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle, de l'autre côté d'une table de cuisine qui remplissait quasiment la totalité de l'espace minuscule.

Eva était à ses côtés, les cheveux coupés courts sur la nuque et couleur corbeau, ce qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de son visage et ses grands yeux clairs, où brillaient l'angoisse et la peur.

Un autre type, qui devait avoir été fait dans le même moule que le premier et qui portait une casquette de base-ball et un tatouage sur son avant-bras, se tenait dos à une autre porte, grande ouverte, qui donnait sur la chambre. Un grand sac de toile bien rempli était posé sur le lit.

- Une amie à vous ? demanda celui qui lui avait pratiquement arraché le poignet en découvrant un sourire pervers.

- Elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, dit Chuck d'une voix autoritaire.

- On dirait qu'elle n'est pas de cet avis, puisqu'elle s'est pointée ici. Je croyais que vous étiez seul et que personne ne serait jamais au courant de notre petit accord.

- On peut négocier un autre accord, proposa le tatoué. Ce qui rend Fabio fou de rage, c'est d'avoir perdu du manque à gagner. Si on lui ramène une autre fille…

Blair tressaillit à cette simple idée et son visage perdit toute couleur.

- Aucune d'entre elles ne rentrera avec vous, tonna Chuck en contournant l'obstacle qui l'éloignait de la femme de sa vie.

- Alors, on va avoir un vrai problème, indiqua l'autre avec un œil mauvais.

- Je vous suis, dit Eva en s'avançant vers sa chambre.

- Non ! cria le jeune Bass. On va trouver une solution. Appelez-moi Fabio !

Les deux sbires échangèrent un regard consterné, il en profita pour prendre la main de Blair et la faire passer derrière lui.

Elle serra ses doigts, s'appliquant à repérer les issues qui pourraient s'offrir à eux, mais il n'y en avait aucune car chacune des montagnes de muscles en gardait une.

- Appelez votre boss ! répéta le jeune homme.

L'un des deux types sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro du proxénète.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Deux heures et 250.000€ virés sur un compte privé à Monaco, plus tard, les armoires à glace quittèrent l'immeuble dans un véhicule noir qui disparut dans la nuit.

Eva était absolument tétanisée, tandis que Blair laissait enfin son corps trembler librement en se jetant dans les bras de Chuck. Elle avait réussi à conserver un semblant de contrôle pendant tout le temps de la négociation, mais à la seconde où ils franchirent la porte, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Le jeune homme la serra tout contre lui, de toutes ses forces, s'autorisant enfin à respirer librement après ce duel. Sûrement le deuxième le plus risqué de toute sa vie, littéralement. Le premier l'ayant laissé se vidant de son sang dans une ruelle de Prague.

Sortant de sa torpeur, la maintenant ex-prostituée pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, s'assied lentement sur une chaise et laissa ses larmes couler elle-aussi.

Après un quart d'heure, elle releva lentement la tête, prenant vraiment conscience de sa liberté.

Dans le silence le plus total, ils rentrèrent tous les trois au St Régis où Chuck demanda une chambre pour Eva.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle dans l'embrasure de la porte de la suite 159, pleinement reconnaissante envers l'homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser.

- Je t'avais dit que je rachèterais ton contrat, énonça-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je sais, mais… je voulais t'éviter des ennuis.

- T'éviter des ennuis ? répéta Blair au milieu du couloir, laissant soudain la rage la surmonter après la peur. Non, mais est-ce que tu te rends…

- Blair, ça suffit ! cria Chuck.

Elle le regarda éberluée. Est-ce qu'il allait prendre la défense de cette moins que rien ?

- Celle qui a envenimé la situation ce soir, c'est toi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle haleta sous le choc. Il prenait le parti de cette pétasse, contre elle ? Il l'accusait, elle ? Quand il avait été jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour sauver cette catin de l'emprise de son souteneur !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas tout simplement avoir confiance en moi ? tonna-t-il, avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre les ascenseurs.

Il avait besoin d'oxygène, de respirer enfin librement, après la pression qui avait pesée sur lui pendant toutes les heures qui venaient de s'écouler, pas d'une scène de Blair. Il avait aussi besoin de faire le vide et de réfléchir à sa vie et à leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas repartir sur de telles bases, à nouveau.

Blair le regarda s'éloigner sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. La minute précédente, il la réconfortait et la serrait contre lui et la suivante, il s'emportait contre elle et la jugeait responsable de la situation.

Elle leva les yeux sur Eva et, pour la seconde fois de la nuit, vit un regard affligé qui se posait sur elle. C'en était trop ! Non seulement, cette pouffiasse était responsable du fiasco de ce soir et aussi de celui qui allait survenir entre elle et l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais en plus, elle se permettait d'avoir pitié d'elle.

- Si tu crois que tu as gagné, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre, cracha-t-elle, au comble de la colère, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Il n'a jamais été question de ça. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi ! Celle qu'il aime, c'est toi, énonça calmement l'autre jeune fille, bien trop consciente qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, à quelque moment que ce soit, et n'aurait jamais, aucune chance avec l'homme qui avait pourtant fait vibrer son cœur.

Elle l'avait déjà réalisé à Manhattan, deux ans plus tôt.

Blair resta sans voix devant ces paroles, Eva avait l'air vraiment convaincue de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu ne comprends pas, reprit la Française devant son visage ébahi. La question ici n'est pas l'amour, mais la confiance. Il a besoin de savoir que tu crois en lui, pas que tu le soupçonnes de trahison à la moindre occasion, ou encore d'être incapable de gérer la situation par lui-même. Il a besoin que tu te reposes sur lui, que tu lui demande son avis. Et non que tu te battes comme une furie à sa place ou que tu lui viennes en aide comme s'il était une œuvre de charité ou une de ces causes perdues pour lesquelles vous avez l'habitude de donner des sommes d'argent faramineuses afin de vous donner bonne conscience.

La brunette la dévisagea, elle n'avait jamais considéré l'homme qu'elle aimait comme une cause perdue. A aucun instant, même dans les pires moments. Au contraire, elle avait toujours voulu être là pour le soutenir, quand tous les autres lui tournaient le dos. Elle ne supportait pas de rester là, les bras ballants, quand elle savait qu'il allait mal. Par ce qu'il était un homme à ses yeux, justement, SON homme et qu'elle voulait être celle dont il avait besoin pour aller bien, celle sur qui il pouvait compter.

- Chuck a juste besoin que tu ais besoin de lui, autant que, lui, a besoin de toi. Un homme a parfois juste besoin de jouer le rôle du héros. Et même s'il n'y croit pas vraiment lui-même, en apercevoir le reflet dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aime lui suffit souvent. Il a besoin de savoir que, lorsque les choses vont mal, il est celui qui sera là pour te rassurer et t'épauler, celui vers qui tu te tourneras pour t'aider à te relever.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair resta assise, pensive, sur son lit le restant de la nuit. Les paroles de la jeune Française trottant dans sa tête bien après que cette dernière ait refermé la porte de sa chambre.

Chuck avait été prêt à tout sacrifié pour elle, à laisser sa vie derrière lui pour s'enfuir avec elle, à aimer son enfant comme s'il était le sien.

Et même après, lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces, il avait voulu continué à l'aider. Il l'avait aidée, après qu'elle en ait épousé un autre, juste devant ses yeux, en lui brisant le cœur.

Il avait payé sa dote, risquant de perdre tout ce qu'il possédait pour qu'elle soit libre d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait, quand il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas lui, et elle l'avait accusé de vouloir l'acheter.

Il avait perdu son avenir et tout ce qu'il avait commencé à construire parce qu'il avait accepté de récupérer la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui destinait depuis qu'il l'avait achetée, celle pour laquelle il avait failli mourir. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour elle, même quand elle ne le méritait pas.

Même quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide et qu'elle était allée se réfugier dans les bras de Daniel Humphrey à la place. Même après qu'elle lui ait expliqué qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, que son cœur appartenait désormais à un autre, par ce que cet autre avait été là pour elle, quand elle l'avait interdit à Chuck.

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.


	17. Chapter 17

Merci Kookie, Gellergreen, x-Beautiful Blass-x et Mozzanna,

Contente que vous "appréciiez" un peu plus Eva, alors j'ai atteint mon but dans ce début d'histoire.

Voici l'entrée en scène d'un autre perso. Rassurez-vous, je n'essaierai pas de le rendre sympathique, je ne le supporte plus moi-même. Ah les joies de la revanche à travers l'écriture ...

Et, avant qu'on me demande : non, je n'oublie pas S et M. Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

><p>Il était encore tôt, le soleil s'élevait doucement au-dessus de la mer. Le buffet était déjà ouvert mais Blair zappa le petit déjeuner. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit.<p>

Chuck n'était pas rentré de toute la nuit et elle n'osait pas l'appeler. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, en fait. Elle connaissait par cœur l'adolescent qui avait volé son cœur, mais il avait évolué depuis.

Il avait fait un travail sur lui-même, pendant qu'elle continuait à s'enfoncer la tête dans le sable, refusant de voir la réalité en face, s'accrochant désespérément à des chimères. Serena avait eu totalement raison. Elle était celle qui n'avait pas mûri, celle qui avait continué à se comporter comme une adolescente égocentrique et capricieuse.

Et maintenant, elle se demandait comment réagir. Comment prouver à l'homme qu'elle aimait, son amour et sa foi en lui ? Elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de le perdre, incapable de respirer, exactement comme au moment où elle avait réalisé qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait tiré leçon de ses erreurs et fait table rase de ses mauvais comportements.

« Je t'aime » lui texta-t-elle, espérant qu'il accepte de revenir vers elle, qu'il lui donne une autre chance de prendre un nouveau départ avec lui.

Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à la Piazza del Popolo, elle admira distraitement les œuvres de Le Caravage et Pinturicchio, ses pensées toujours tournées vers l'homme pour qui battait son cœur, de plus en plus lourd au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient.

Elle ressortit sur la place et s'immobilisa devant le jeune homme brun qui se tenait quelques pas en face d'elle.

A la seconde où il l'aperçut, son visage se ferma.

Ses yeux la transpercèrent de part en part.

Blair avait tenté de le joindre pour lui expliquer la situation mais il avait refusé tout contact avec elle.

Dan Humphrey venait de sortir de l'Église Santa Maria dei Miracoli.

Son stage n'avait pas vraiment tourné comme il l'avait espéré. Heureusement, son association avec Georgina atténuait un peu sa fureur. A eux deux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils réussiraient à se venger de tous ces snobinards qui n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils se pensaient mieux que lui parce qu'ils étaient nés avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, mais il montrerait au monde entier la réalité. La laideur cachée derrière l'or et l'argent.

Ils étaient tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Il s'était laissé aveugler par le charme de Blair, mais elle n'avait fait que se moquer de lui, tout comme Serena avant elle. Elles n'étaient que des coquilles creuses sous leurs maquillages et leurs vêtements hors de prix et chacun allait bientôt pouvoir s'en rendre compte.

Un rictus se dessina sur son visage en reconnaissant la brunette qui avait abusé de ses sentiments. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait le culot de venir se pavaner devant lui. Il avait éliminé chacun de ses appels en absence, messages vocaux ou écrits, y compris ses mails.

Elle avait choisi Chuck Bass, le pire d'entre tous, au lieu de lui. Elle était retournée se vautrer aux pieds de ce sale type alors qu'il était prêt à lui offrir un monde meilleur, un monde juste et droit, un amour pur et simple, loin de toutes les choses horribles que cet odieux personnage lui avait fait subir.

A moins qu'elle ne soit venue pour le supplier de la reprendre. Elle s'était peut-être ravisée. Elle se mordait certainement déjà les doigts de ce que Chuck lui infligeait. Mais elle pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il la reprenne. Il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça.

Maintenant, il voyait clairement ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait rien d'une victime innocente. Elle était aussi maléfique que Chuck et il ne se laisserait plus prendre à son jeu de petite oie blanche.

- Dan, s'exclama la jeune femme, se remémorant tout à coup qu'il passait son été dans la capitale italienne.

Il la toisa du regard avec un sourire méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha le jeune Humphrey.

« Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? »

Blair réprima toutefois un mot acerbe.

- Je fais du tourisme.

- A Rome ?

- Ça me paraît évident ! commenta-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu es venue pour implorer mon pardon, tu perds ton temps !

- Quoi ? rigola-t-elle, complètement prise au dépourvu par son agressivité et son ton condescendant.

- Tu crois peut-être que, parce que je suis quelqu'un de bien, je suis disposé à passer l'éponge sur ce que tu m'as fait.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Dan. Je ne voulais pas …

- Jouer avec moi ? Me faire croire que tu étais une âme perdue.

- Je n'ai jamais …

- Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais besoin d'être sauvée de ce détraqué et moi j'ai accouru … Que tu avais changé, que tu n'étais plus cette peste égoïste, mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'as pas changé d'un iota, tu es toujours la personne détestable qui se permet d'utiliser et de jeter les pauvres gens qui pensent être tes amis quand tu as tiré d'eux ce que tu voulais. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois entré dans ton jeu.

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire croire quoi que ce soit. C'est toi qui as voulu être mon ami, qui a proposé de m'aider quand je n'avais personne d'autre, s'effara-t-elle.

- Tu avais quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu m'as choisi MOI. Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, quand tu ne pensais qu'à Chuck. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu as jamais été sincère une seule fois dans ta vie, avec les gens qui le méritaient ? Je veux dire, ceux qui le méritent vraiment, pas ceux qui sont aussi ignobles que toi et toute votre bande de faux-jetons hypocrites.

La gifle partit avant même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Dan, porta la main à sa joue rougie tandis que Blair continuait à trembler de colère.

- Ces hypocrites, comme tu les appelles, ce sont mes amis. Mes **vrais **amis. Tu ne leur arrives pas à la cheville, ils valent cents fois mieux que toi et ta morale et ton petit esprit étriquer. Et tu as raison, c'est vers eux que j'aurais dû me tourner, j'ai commis l'erreur de croire que tu pourrais être mon ami, toi aussi. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas, tu peux me croire sur parole.

- Ta parole n'a aucune valeur, Waldorf, siffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'engouffrer dans la Basilique Santa Maria di Montesanto.

La jeune fille se retint de lui crier un juron par respect pour les lieux où ils se trouvaient. Elle avait vraiment fait un beau gâchis, elle s'était coupée de tous ses amis pour s'en remettre à un type de Brooklyn, imbu de lui-même, qui se prenait pour un preux chevalier ayant pour mission de sauver une demoiselle en détresse et un grand écrivain, alors qu'il n'était qu'un minable petit scribouillard.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Au même moment, sur la Piazza Navona, dans le restaurant du Grand Hotel della Minerve, l'héritier Bass prenait le petit déjeuner avec Giovanni Bianchi, un ancien promoteur immobilier que son père avait plus ou moins arnaqué et qu'il avait rencontré au détour d'une ruelle, non loin de la Piazza di Spagna, sur le petit matin et qui avait une proposition de projet immobilier dans sa manche.

Il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les explications et la propagande plus qu'enthousiaste de l'Italien, mais son esprit était à mille lieues de là.

Le brun ténébreux avait déambulé dans les rues romaines pendant toute la nuit, incapable de trouver une quelconque quiétude dans la vie nocturne comme il le faisait autrefois.

Son cœur était bien trop lourd et les stratagèmes qu'il utilisait au préalable pour s'insensibiliser n'opéraient plus. Il ne trouvait plus aucun refuge dans l'alcool, même s'il continuait d'en boire par habitude. Des drogues plus dures auraient sans doute pu lui apporter un peu de réconfort, pour quelques heures, mais cela n'aurait en rien effacé la douleur dans sa poitrine au réveil.

Il avait été stupide, si stupide, de croire qu'il pourrait reconstruire quelque chose avec elle, qu'elle était parvenue à éradiquer toute trace de ressentiment à son égard. Il lui avait fait bien trop de mal pour qu'elle puisse jamais avoir à nouveau vraiment confiance en lui. Si tant est qu'elle ait jamais réellement eu confiance en lui.

Dès le premier instant de leur histoire, après qu'ils aient couché ensemble à l'arrière de cette limousine, elle avait refusé tout engagement avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir quoi que ce soit de durable avec lui. Parce qu'elle le connaissait trop bien. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, elle savait de quoi il était capable, et aussi de quoi il était incapable.

Elle lui avait commandé de tuer les papillons qu'il lui avait avoué avoir dans le ventre depuis que sa peau avait frôlé la sienne. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, qu'il ne pourrait que lui faire du mal et qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle.

Il avait lutté tant qu'il avait pu contre ses sentiments. Puis il s'était avoué vaincu et il avait pu apprendre le bonheur avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réduise en poussière la seule personne qui lui ait jamais donné la chance de prouver qu'il était capable de construire quelque chose. Et bien sûr, il avait lamentablement échoué.

Il avait pris la bonne décision en la laissant vivre son conte de fée. Dommage pour elle que ça se soit terminé en cauchemar, toujours par sa propre faute. S'il ne s'en était pas mêler, s'il était resté loin d'elle comme il se l'était promis, s'il n'avait pas tenté de la récupérer, s'il ne lui avait pas avoué être prêt à aimer son enfant comme le sien, elle vivrait heureuse avec ce bambin aujourd'hui, auprès d'un mari aimant, en véritable princesse, comme elle le méritait.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank's Moozanna,

Sorry, but this story is wrote long time ago, so I can't do any changes. But I take your idea. Perhaps for another fic. Thank's for the suggestion.

Merci aussi à x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Je suis allée à Rome quand j'étais enfant (j'ai des origines italiennes) mais c'était, il y a très longtemps. Je me rappelle surtout des pigeons de la Place St Marc que je poursuivais avec mon frère. LOL

Par contre, il est vrai que je me documente beaucoup quand j'écris car je veux que cela soit le plus vraisemblable possible.

Parfois, je me suis dit en regardant le show que les scénaristes de GG ne se donnaient pas autant de peine ! :)

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce para. Toujours dans le drame, oui, mais ...

* * *

><p>Blair rentra au St Régis et croisa Eva dans un des couloirs de l'hôtel cinq étoiles.<p>

Les jeunes filles échangèrent un signe de tête comme elles continuaient chacune leur chemin puis, dans un ultime effort sur elle-même, la brunette fit demi-tour.

- Eva, appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière se retourna pour lui faire pleinement face.

- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Chuck ? s'enquit Blair d'un ton ferme.

- Il m'a envoyé un texto afin que je le rejoigne au restaurant pour le déjeuner.

Le jeune New-Yorkaise avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Il est rentré, alors ?

- Je suppose, je ne l'ai pas vu, il m'a juste donné rendez-vous au Vivendo dans quinze minutes, dit l'autre jeune fille en consultant sa montre.

Blair sentit son cœur s'émietter dans sa poitrine et les larmes affluer sous ses paupières.

- Surtout, prend bien soin de lui, articula-t-elle faiblement, la gorge atrocement serrée.

- C'est à toi de le faire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il t'aime, il reviendra vers toi, il revient toujours vers toi. Il y a une espèce de force mystique entre vous que n'importe qui peut ressentir.

- C'est ce que tout le monde ne cesse de nous répéter et pourtant, j'ai plutôt l'impression que l'univers entier est contre nous, commenta la jeune femme aux yeux sombres.

Elle tourna les talons et monta dans la cage d'ascenseur pour rejoindre leur suite. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui imposer sa présence en cet instant et de déclencher une altercation en public.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce où elle avait passé la nuit à ruminer, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait fait enlever tous ses affaires de la suite.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Eva, elle, entra dans le salon privé que lui indiqua le serveur et le vit contempler son BlackBerry.

Chuck leva les yeux sur elle et se leva automatiquement, presque inconsciemment. Il lui sourit quand elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas du dormir du tout vu les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux, les mêmes que celles que la jeune femme qu'elle venait de croiser avait camouflées sous un correcteur de teint.

Elle lorgna discrètement l'écran au lieu de s'asseoir à table et y lut un « je t'aime »

- Tu devrais aller la voir, au lieu d'être ici avec moi, indiqua-t-elle avec un mouvement du menton vers le téléphone dans sa main.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer, je suis certain qu'elle est furieuse après-moi et avec raison.

- Son message ne ressemble pas à une déclaration de guerre.

- Tu ne la connais pas assez bien. Blair Waldorf ne laisse jamais rien passer, elle obtient toujours sa revanche. Je l'ai invitée ici aussi, hier soir, mais je l'ai laissée poireauter sans aucune explication.

- Tu étais en train de négocier ma liberté avec deux malabars qui doivent totaliser autant de neurones à eux deux qu'un crabe échoué sur le sable.

- Raison supplémentaire pour qu'elle ait envie de m'arracher les entrailles, ironisa-t-il.

- Non, sérieusement Chuck, tu devrais vraiment aller la rejoindre dans votre suite. Je viens de la croiser et elle n'a pas dormi plus que toi, cette nuit. Après le choc d'hier, elle a besoin de toi.

- Blair Waldorf n'a jamais besoin de personne, commenta-t-il avec un sourire amer, et quand bien même, ce ne serait pas de moi.

- Peut-être que c'est à elle d'en décider, tu ne crois pas ?

- Elle en a déjà décidé, quand elle en a eu l'opportunité. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle fait, crois-moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a eu peur que ça devienne sérieux avec Humphrey, alors elle est revenue vers moi. Elle s'est enfuie au lieu de passer l'été ici, avec lui, parce qu'elle a eu peur qu'il ne voit les choses différemment s'ils passaient du temps juste tous les deux.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard perplexe.

- Et comment peux-tu en être si certain ?

- Parce que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait avec elle, quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais profondément amoureux d'elle. Humphrey est pour elle, ce qu'elle est pour moi et elle a peur de s'engager réellement avec lui.

- Tu te trompes, celui qu'elle aime c'est toi.

- Blair a toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance à avoir recours au déni. Il y a quelque mois, elle m'a assuré que son cœur ne m'appartenait plus. Aujourd'hui, elle dit le contraire. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis celui qui la rendra heureuse et elle le sait. Elle aime Brooklyn, il lui apporte la sécurité et la stabilité dans sa vie, deux choses qui lui ont toujours cruellement fait défaut jusqu'à maintenant. Avec lui, elle a appris à avoir confiance en elle, quand moi, j'ai fait tout le contraire. Avec lui, elle pourra redevenir la femme forte qu'elle a toujours été. Elle va reprendre Waldorf Design et elle va être une femme de pouvoir, comme elle a toujours été destiné à l'être. Elle fera manger le monde entier de la mode dans le creux de sa main.

- Pas sans toi, à mes côtés, murmura la voix de Blair.

Chuck sursauta, même si elle avait dit ces mots pratiquement à voix basse.

- J'ai besoin de toi, reprit-elle en le regardant au fond des yeux. Waldorf Design, l'effervescence des podiums, Paris, Milan, Tokyo, New-York... Peu importe, si je ne peux pas le partager avec toi. Mon avenir n'en n'est pas un si tu n'y as pas ta place. Parce que mon monde n'est pas mon monde sans toi. Sans tes bras qui me serrent, tes lèvres qui me goûtent, ta peau qui me touche. Je ne suis pas Blair Waldorf sans toi. Parce que tu détiens à jamais une partie de moi, la partie la plus importante. Mon âme t'appartient, ainsi que mon cœur, et cela fait de toi le seul responsable de mon bonheur.

Son cœur cogna comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il aurait vraiment voulu la croire, mais il ne s'était pas trompé. Malgré ses dires et ses affirmations, elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'insécurité au fond d'elle. Elle était identique à ce qu'il avait été, elle clamait qu'elle était plus forte qu'avant, mais c'était avant tout pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Tu crois que tu veux être avec moi, mais…

- Regarde-moi au fond des yeux, là où tu peux lire mon âme, comme tu es le seul à savoir le faire. Regarde là et dis-moi que tu es réellement convaincu que je serai plus heureuse sans toi. Dis-moi que ce que tu souhaites pour moi, c'est de me réveiller dans les bras d'un autre, chaque matin, quand mes rêves seront remplis de toi, quand je ne penserai qu'à toi, chaque fois qu'il posera ses mains sur moi, chaque fois qu'il posera ses lèvres sur les miennes, chaque fois que je fermerai les yeux.

Chuck ressentit la douleur aussi sûrement que s'il venait de recevoir une balle en plein cœur, comme s'il était à nouveau étendu dans cette ruelle lugubre à Prague. Il saignait à nouveau jusqu'à l'agonie, à la seule idée d'imaginer ce qu'elle venait de décrire.

Son esprit lutta, de toute ses forces, pour ne pas flancher, pour ne pas l'enlacer, pour la renvoyer dans les bras d'un autre, qui l'aimerait mieux que lui, sinon plus. Mais la lueur qui brillait dans le fond de ses prunelles chocolat, la flamme qui y dansait, il la connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir s'en détourner.

Cette lumière-là ne pouvait pas mentir, ne pouvait pas tricher, c'était la flamme de l'amour, pur et entier, immortel, celui qui ne pouvait pas disparaître, qui était plus fort que tout, emmenant avec lui toutes pensées rationnelles pour ne laisser place qu'à un sentiment intense, qui surpassait tout et rendait toute volonté contraire totalement vaine et superflue. Le bonheur à l'état pur, qui illuminait le chemin de toute une vie et au-delà.

Elle caressa doucement son visage, du bout de ses doigts. Elle venait de se mettre à nu devant lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient quand elle les posa délicatement sur celles de l'homme à qui elle venait de se livrer, jusqu'au bout d'elle-même.

Les lèvres de Chuck répondirent aux siennes, les aspirant doucement, presque cérémonieusement au début. Elle sentit la main droite du jeune homme passer dans son dos et s'accrocher à sa taille de l'autre côté. Il l'attira plus près et son baiser se fit plus insistant.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche et il y insinua sa langue pour la faire danser contre la sienne, tandis qu'il l'attirait encore plus près. Elle se colla contre lui, ses phalanges s'agrippant tout naturellement à la nuque du jeune homme pour que leur baiser soit encore plus profond.

Il logea sa main droite dans son cou, caressa sa peau douce avant de se dégager doucement pour reprendre son souffle.

- Je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-elle. N'en doute plus jamais ou je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi. Et il n'y aura aucun endroit assez reculé au monde pour que tu puisses t'y cacher sans que je te retrouve, même si je dois y passer le reste de ma vie. Je n'aurai aucun répit jusqu'à ce que j'ai récupéré le bonheur auquel j'ai droit, celui que tu m'as promis, à l'instant où tes lèvres, tes mains, ton corps tout entier a pris possession de mon âme, à l'arrière de cette limousine.


	19. Chapter 19

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x and Moozanna,

Eva peut avoir assisté à la scène ou bien avoir discrètement quitté le salon privé, c'est comme vous voulez l'imaginer.

Ce qui est certain, c'est que ni Chuck ni Blair ne se soucient de sa présence ou non à ce moment-là.

Eva may have witnessed the incident or have quietly left the private room, it's like you want to imagine.

What is certain is that neither Chuck nor Blair care about hers presence or not in that moment.

Un big kiss à K4yz et à toutes mes marmottes. Contente de te voir par ici, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi.

Marmotte power : Chair Forever

Maintenant, qui voulait connaître la relation entre Matt & Chuck ?

C'était presque ça, Gellergreen ;)

Oui, Kookie, son perso sera très largement exploité, comme tu peux l'imaginé, vu la tournure de la situation.

Voici également l'apparition d'un perso trop insipide dans le show, dans les 2 dernières saisons, principalement. Surtout, son amitié avec Chuck est restée beaucoup trop en arrière plan. (à mon goût, bien évidemment)

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Archibald observa le bâtiment avant de pénétrer dans l'hôtel trois étoiles. Les standards de son amie étaient plus hauts que ça, d'habitude. Mais il se garderait bien de le lui faire remarquer.<p>

Son coup de fil l'avait soulagé mais il était pour le moins curieux. Quoi que, pas plus que celui de sa mère le mois précédent. Lily Van Der Woodsen avait tenté d'avoir l'air naturel quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une quelconque idée d'où se trouvait la blonde ravageuse qui lui servait de fille et il avait été dans l'incapacité de répondre.

Il était si absorbé par l'idée de découvrir qui était GG qu'il en avait oublié ses amis. C'est à peine s'il avait parlé à Chuck depuis que ce dernier était parti en Europe avec son oncle pour fomenter un coup contre son père et récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Il ne savait pas plus où étaient passés Blair ou encore Dan. Il se rappelait vaguement que le jeune homme avait parlé de vacance à Rome, alliant travail et plaisirs, mais après que son meilleur ami lui ait parlé de la déclaration de la belle brune sur le toit de l'Empire, il doutait fortement qu'elle soit encore volontaire pour la Dolce Vita.

Quand à Serena, leur relation était plutôt tendue après cette histoire de fausse GG. Sans parler du fait qu'il s'était retrouvé pris au milieu des dissensions entre elle et Lola, au côté de laquelle il s'était rangé et qui l'avait finalement planté là pour suivre le cours de sa vie.

Il se sentait vraiment pathétique en songeant au fait qu'il ait prévu de passé son été enfermé dans sa suite, à cogiter sur la découverte de la personne qui leur pourrissait le vie depuis des années, tandis que tous ses amis avaient visiblement pris la tangente et étaient passés à autre chose. Mais se considéraient-ils encore tous comme tels ?

Devait-il considérer qu'il avait mûri en continuant à travailler sur son projet pour le Spectator ? (Au moins ça lui donnait une bonne excuse pour vouloir démasquer GG) Ou bien est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser le stade de l'adolescence attardée en s'acharnant sur un des facteurs qui représentait ses années de lycée ?

L'appel de Serena avait finalement mit fin à ses tribulations. De tous, c'était sûrement la dernière dont il attendait des nouvelles. Et pourtant elle avait apparemment dépassé le stade du ressentiment car il n'avait entendu aucune agressivité dans sa voix, plutôt une angoisse mêlée d'excitation et une demande pressante de la rejoindre à Nice, surtout sans en parler à Chuck. C'est dette dernière partie qui l'avait fait tiquer.

Depuis quand S se sentait-elle redevoir des comptes à son meilleur ami ? Et dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée qui puisse avoir un quelconque intérêt pour l'héritier Bass ? A part, bien entendu, si elle prenait une part active dans les relations amoureuses, et pour le moins tumultueuses, de sa mère.

Il espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas ça car s'il y avait bien une expérience qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de retenter, c'était de se retrouver écarteler entre ses amis pour des histoires qui concernaient leurs parents. Il avait déjà bien assez avec les siens.

Il aperçut la blonde aux longues jambes qui l'attendait près de l'accueil.

- Nate ! s'écria-t-elle en guise de bienvenue.

- Serena, l'été te va toujours aussi bien, la complimenta-t-il en remarquant son bronzage et ses cheveux scintillants dans la lumière du soleil.

- Merci, toi par contre, tu n'as pas dû beaucoup sortir, commenta-t-elle en retour.

- En effet, concéda-t-il

- Tu n'as rien dit à Chuck, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle avec un air de conspiration.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi cette fixette que tu fais sur Chuck ? D'habitude tu n'en a rien à faire de …

- Viens avec-moi, le coupa-t-elle. Il vaut mieux que tu vois ça par toi-même.

Elle le tira par le bras. Passant devant le bar, elle l'entraîna vers une table où était installé un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il portait un jeans délavé et des baskets Nike, son T-shirt blanc faisait ressortir la peau mat de ses bras, où Nate aperçut vaguement une guitare tatouée.

A tous les coups, c'était la dernière conquête de son amie.

Le jeune homme assis passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux en relevant la tête quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Nate crut faire une attaque cardiaque.

Mais il était trop jeune et trop sportif pour ça, non ?

Est-ce qu'il hallucinait ?

Il n'avait pourtant rien fumé depuis son départ de JFK.

C'était incroyable.

Il aurait pu jurer voir son ami d'enfance, si le gars devant ses yeux n'avait pas porté un tel accoutrement. Il aurait suffi de lui couper les cheveux et de lui mettre un Armani sur le dos pour avoir le sosie parfait de Chuck Bass en face de soi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie, qui souriait comme si elle avait l'air extrêmement fière d'elle.

- Nate Archibald, je te présente Matthew Fischer.

Le cerveau de Nate sauta directement à une conclusion des plus farfelues.

Il avait passé assez de temps à écouter Chuck se remémorer ses souvenirs d'enfance et à retourner avec lui des boîtes entières remplies de tout un tas de vieilles photos et autres souvenirs quand il cherchait à définir si Jack était son père pour que la connexion puisse lui échapper.

- Fischer, comme …

- Elisabeth, exactement ! termina Serena qui ne souriait plus.

- Non, non, non, non, non, répéta Nate, les yeux complètement affolés à présent.

Ils ne lui auraient pas fait ça !

- C'est ma mère, commenta Matt.

- Et ils ont la même date de naissance, renchérit Serena.

Nate continua à secouer la tête de droite et de gauche comme si ça pouvait effacer le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Bart l'a laissé croire qu'il avait tué sa mère en venant au monde … Il a fait croire à sa propre mort, avant de ressuscité, insista Serena.

- Non, non, j'peux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible, continua à réfuter l'héritier Archibald pour s'en convaincre.

- Et pourtant, c'est vrai, réaffirma son amie.

Nate s'écroula sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça impliquait vraiment, et encore moins la réaction de son meilleur ami quand il l'apprendrait.

Parce qu'il allait l'apprendre !

C'est pour ça que S l'avait attiré ici, dans ce guets-apens !

Pour l'obliger à être son complice. Pour lui demander son aide afin d'en avertir Chuck. Peut-être même pour que ce soit lui qui le lui annonce. Elle voulait le mêler à cette histoire pour ne pas être la seule à en subir les conséquences. Et maintenant, il était pris au piège avec elle. Il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, il en était certain.

Un serveur s'approcha de la table pour prendre leur commande.

- Une vodka citron, demanda la blonde.

- Scotch, indiqua simplement Matt, d'une manière que les deux amis connaissaient trop bien pour l'avoir entendue des centaines de fois.

Et Nate en commanda un triple.


	20. Chapter 20

Merci Gellergreen, x-Beautifull Blass-x et Kookie,

Contente que ça vous plaise. Toutes les réponses viendront en temps utile. Voici quelques précisions mais qui devraient ajouter un peu à la confusion générale. ;)

Je confirme pour les montagnes russes. Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt ! En fait, je dirais que le wagon à presque atteint le haut de la crémaillère, avant le lâcher dans le première descente. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes au tout début de l'histoire puisqu'il y a 101 chapitres. Vous n'avez donc vu que le dessus de l'iceberg.

Thank's too, Moozanna,

Don't worry, there isn't OOC. Chuck Bass will be still Chuck Bass. Hope you'll continue reading this story, so you'll see it.

And for the others, enjoy ...

* * *

><p>- Comment tu l'as rencontré ? demanda Nate, installé dans la chambre de Serena à l'hôtel Royal.<p>

Matt était parti avec son groupe. Ils jouaient dans un café de la place Masséna ce soir.

La jeune fille rougit un peu, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait à nouveau déconné.

- J'ai failli me noyer et c'est Matt qui m'a repêchée, il m'a littéralement sauvé la vie.

- Tu nages comme une sirène, s'étonna son ami.

- Pas quand, je suis complètement défoncée et que je passe par-dessus bord en plein milieu de la nuit, maugréa-t-elle, un peu plus écarlate sous son teint halé.

Nate ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ça allait si mal pour elle. Les dernières salves de Gossip Girl n'avaient pas été tendres avec elle et Blair, mais c'était surtout cette dernière qui avait dû jongler avec les conséquences de ses mesquineries. Quoi que, connaissant Queen B, elle avait dû le faire payer cher à sa meilleure amie.

- Je sais, je sais, grogna la blonde. Je suis consciente de ce que j'ai fait, tu peux me croire. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir quand je me suis retrouvée au fond de la mer. Et j'ai réalisé que je n'en n'avais aucune envie, même si je pensais que je n'avais plus rien qui me retenait ici.

- Et tu as changé d'avis ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je me dis qu'il doit bien avoir une raison pour que je sois toujours là. Je veux reprendre ma vie en main. J'en ai assez de voir ma vie à travers celles des autres.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de t'expliquer, dit-il comme pour s'excuser de son comportement envers elle les semaines précédentes.

- Ca n'a rien avoir avec GG. Elle déballe peut-être tous nos petits secrets, mais ce n'est pas elle qui nous juge. Ce n'est pas elle qui nous oblige à s'abonner à son site, ni à lui envoyer toutes les exactions de nos camarades. Je pense qu'elle continuera à nous pourrir la vie encore longtemps parce qu'il y aura toujours des personnes qui se délecterons du malheur des autres. Il y aura toujours des gens qui ne cesseront de vous juger et de vous toiser du haut de leur estrade, en donnant des leçons, alors qu'ils ne sont pas mieux que vous.

- Tu parles de Dan ? devina Nate.

- Tant pis pour lui s'il est trop stupide pour voir ce qu'il rate et qu'il préfère vivre dans un monde imaginaire qu'il a créé de toute pièce et si son esprit est trop étroit pour voir au-delà de ses œillères et de sa morale. C'est le plus grand hypocrite que j'ai jamais connu.

- Ouah ! T'es vraiment remontée contre lui, dis-donc.

- Parce que c'est un crétin ! Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru toutes ces années. Je l'ai idéalisé, comme il a idéalisé Blair. Je ne voulais voir que le bon en lui mais il y a aussi de la noirceur dans son âme, exactement identique à celle qu'il récrimine.

Son ami la regarda comme si elle était une extra-terrestre. Depuis quand Serena Vander Woodsen utilisait-elle des mots si savants ? En connaissait-elle seulement la définition ?

- Et tu sais quoi ? Je peux faire de ma vie ce que je souhaite, c'est à moi de décider et je ne suis pas obligé de subir mon destin ! Je ne suis pas obligée d'être cette fille bête et stupide à laquelle les gens s'attendent quand ils me voient, s'emporta-t-elle.

Nate baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

- On a pas mal discuté avec Matt depuis que je suis avec le groupe. Il sait ce que c'est que d'être dans le creux de la vague. Mais il dit que la vue est bien plus belle quand on est sur la crête et c'est ce que je vais faire à présent. Je vais prendre la vague et je vais grimper au sommet.

Son ami releva la tête, il n'avait pas réalisé que Serena avait une quelconque affection pour ce type. Mais après tout, il l'avait sauvée, quoi de plus normal ? Il espéra qu'elle ne se soit pas embarquée dans une histoire avec lui. La situation était déjà assez explosive comme ça.

- Tu l'aimes bien ? hasarda-t-il pour tâter le terrain.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle couche avec … le frère jumeau de son frère adoptif. Il grimaça de dégoût à cette idée et se remémora qu'il avait bien cru, pendant quelques jours, avoir fait de même avec la mère biologique de son meilleur ami.

- On n'a pas couché ensemble, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Il est gentil, c'est tout. Je … Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas la même manière d'envisager la vie que nous.

- C'est un musicien ! commenta Nate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En réalité, il était surfer professionnel. Mais depuis son accident, il a rangé sa planche.

- De mieux en mieux, maugréa l'héritier Archibald. Chuck va vraiment être ravi !

- Matt ne l'était pas non plus quand il a découvert ce qui se passait, indiqua la blonde.

- Comment avez-vous fait le lien ? questionna Nate. Je veux dire, ils se ressemblent ça c'est évident, mais il parait qu'on a tous un sosie quelque part.

Serena se plongea dans la dernière semaine qu'elle venait de vivre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Après avoir passé le reste du voyage jusqu'au port dans la cabine, elle était descendue du yacht d'André et était rentrée avec Carter dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Mais elle avait été incapable de dormir alors que lui ronflait comme un sonneur de cloches à ses côtés.

Elle était sortie marcher sur la plage pour réfléchir à la leçon qu'elle venait de recevoir de la vie. Si elle n'y accordait pas plus de valeur et de respect, elle risquait bien de se la voir retirer et après avoir été plongée dans les flots, elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit écourtée finalement.

Matt était là, assis sur le sable, les pieds dans l'écume. Il paraissait aussi enclin à la réflexion et à la philosophie qu'elle-même.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle.

- La plage est à tout le monde, même si les gens dans ton genre pensent qu'elle leur appartient.

- Les gens dans mon genre ? Tu veux dire ceux qui ont de l'argent ?

Il rit franchement à sa question-réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je n'ai pas d'argent ? Parce que je joue de la musique et que je ne porte pas un costard à 5000$ sur le dos ?

- Ça me parait un bon indice pour commencer.

- Et qui a dit que je devais correspondre aux critères qui ont été établis par la dictature des classes sociales ?

- Ça veut dire que tu es en colère contre tes parents qui sont pétés de tunes ?

- Ça veut dire que je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux et comme je veux, avec ou sans fric et que je ne dois rien personne. Encore moins à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et qui pensent qu'ils peuvent me juger ou me faire marcher au pas.

- Tu dois vraiment leur en vouloir, commenta-t-elle en connaissance de cause.

Il émit une sorte de petit ricanement.

- Je ne sais plus si je connais encore vraiment assez ma mère pour lui en vouloir ou pas, j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie en internat et l'autre …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Serena frémit, ses souvenirs de pensionnat n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs. Elle y avait surtout appris comment mieux planquer la drogue et faire passer l'alcool en contrebande, entre autres choses.

- Tu as froid ? demanda-t-il en ôtant sa veste pour la passer sur ses épaules.

Il n'avait peut-être pas le look d'un gentleman, mais on ne peut pas cacher qui ont est vraiment, il y a toujours un geste qui vous trahis.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment froid. C'est plutôt l'idée de l'internat qui me donne des sueurs froides.

- Ouais, comment être un junky et un alcoolo sans que ses parents ne s'en aperçoivent en trois leçons ? sourit-il.

- Je me débrouillais déjà parfaitement avant dans ces matières là, mais j'y ai pris quelques cours d'approfondissement, c'est vrai.

- Tu étais où ?

- En suisse, et toi ?

- Sydney, Canberra, Brisbane, Melbourne, Darwin…

- Ok, ok, ça va j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle.

- Ma mère a vécu en Suisse un moment, indiqua-t-il. Après un voyage éclair à New-York. Peut-être que tu l'as rencontrée ? tenta-t-il pour qu'elle morde à l'hameçon.

Serena leva un sourcil.

- New-York est immense.

- Le monde est immense. Et pourtant depuis ce soir, j'ai l'impression qu'il est tout petit.

- C'est un plan drague ? Parce que si c'est ça, il est plutôt nul. En général, les mecs parlent plutôt de l'immensité du ciel et des étoiles qui brillent dans la galaxie, ils ne demandent pas si on connaît leur mère.

- Ce n'est pas un plan drague, ni un plan cul, d'ailleurs. Et j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner depuis qu'on est descendu du bateau.

- Te renseigner ? Et sur quoi ?

- Sur toi et sur ta famille.

- Ma famille ? Tu parles de ma mère ?

- Non, d'un de ses innombrables maris.

- Lequel ?

- Celui qui est revenu d'entre les morts.

- Ah ! Bart Bass ! Tout un programme ! La chose la plus importante à retenir à propos de lui, en dehors du fait qu'il n'ait qu'une seule expression faciale, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais lui faire confiance. Mais ma mère n'a toujours pas compris la leçon apparemment.

- Tu es une de ses plus grandes fans à ce que je vois.

- Ce type n'a pas de cœur. Il n'a pas hésité à sacrifier son propre fils au nom de sa sacro-sainte entreprise.

- Je crois que c'est mon père, dit Matt sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre.

Serena hoqueta de surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que Bart Bass est mon père.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Après tout il ressemblait à Chuck traits pour traits et Bart avait sûrement couché avec des centaines de femmes. Il se pouvait bien qu'une autre soit tombée enceinte en dehors d….

- Élisabeth FISCHER, hoqueta-t-elle à nouveau en tremblant à l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait.

Car Chuck n'avait rien du faciès quasiment toujours immobile de Bart.

- Tu... Tu… Tu… Ton nom, bégaya-t-elle.

- Matthew Fischer, confirma-t-il. Je ne sais rien de mon père, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom, que c'était juste un coup d'un soir, qu'elle avait bu et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit-là. Elle pensait peut-être que ça m'empêcherait de consommer de l'alcool, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. Mais, j'ai un « oncle Jack » avec qui on a emménagé quand j'avais cinq ans et qui a passé toutes les vacances avec nous jusqu'à mes seize ans. Il est aussi, accessoirement, le père de ma petite sœur.

Serena sentit une nausée remontée dans sa gorge, mais parvint à contenir la bile qui lui montait aux lèvres. Elle la recracha dans le sable après que le malaise se soit quelque peu dissipé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire devant cette évidence de faits concordants.

- Tu es certains que …

- Le net n'est pas avare d'informations. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un des plus grands magna de Manhattan ressuscite. J'ai la même date de naissance que son fils, Charles.

Serena n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bart avait mentit à Chuck plus d'une fois, et pas seulement sur l'identité du Père Noël, - D'ailleurs ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait - mais il était bien capable de faire ça, par contre !

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir avec le groupe, expliqua Serena. Ils descendent le long de la côte d'Azur, direction Monaco. La sœur de Matt, et par conséquent de Chuck, y fait un stage d'océanographie. Il doit la retrouver là-bas, avant de remonter sur Paris puis de rentrer à Sydney.

- On va le dire à Chuck, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Nate tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Par ce que tu veux le lui cacher, peut-être ? Tu te sens de lui mentir à chaque fois que tu le regarderas ?

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ? Pour ne pas être la seule à essuyer la tempête ?

- Je me suis dit que ce serait bien que son meilleur ami soit là quand il l'apprendra.

- Et quand et comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Tu sais qu'il va probablement péter un câble, après l'année qu'il a eu.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. On est le club des petits déjeuners sans jugement, non ? On est toujours là les uns pour les autres, peu importe ce qui se passe. On l'était, en tout cas. Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être appeler Blair. Elle ne veut plus me parler et… je ne sais pas trop où ils en sont, ni même si elle est revenue à la raison, mais d'après les dernière infos de Gossip Girl …

- Je vais l'appeler. On va trouvez un moyen. On en trouve toujours un, non ?

Serena acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu après tout. S'il y avait bien une seule raison pour laquelle sa meilleure amie accepterait de lui adresser la parole, ce serait pour venir en aide à l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	21. Chapter 21

Merci x-Beautifull Blass-x et Gellergreen.

* * *

><p>Blair s'étira délicieusement dans les draps de leur lit, à Monaco. La brise du matin jouait avec les voilures de la porte-fenêtre entre-ouverte. Elle sourit au visage de Chuck, détendu par le sommeil.<p>

Ils étaient rentrés la veille au soir, après avoir passé une journée entière enfermés dans leur chambre à Rome. Ils s'étaient promis qu'ils y reviendraient plus tard pour faire du tourisme.

Eva avait décidé de rester là-bas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds sur le rocher et puisqu'elle avait décroché un job d'étudiante, elle s'en tiendrait à ça, en attendant de trouver mieux. Blair ne lui avait pas dit merci, mais la reconnaissance brillait dans ses prunelles lorsqu'elle avait quitté la ville au bras de l'élu de son cœur.

Elle se pelotonna tout contre son torse velu et embrassa ses côtes, laissant ses doigts folâtrer vers le bas de son ventre.

Les lèvres du jeune homme frémirent et il ouvrit à demi les paupières.

- Bonjour mon amour, susurra-t-elle en promenant maintenant sa bouche dans son cou.

- Bonjour ma beauté, marmonna-t-il.

Il baissa la tête pour happer les lèvres de la femme de son cœur entre les siennes.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en glissant sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

- Comme un nouveau-né. Et toi ?

- Comme si j'étais enfin rentrée chez moi.

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Je t'aime aussi, déclara-t-il en caressant la base de sa nuque.

Elle frissonna de plaisir et sa main reprit sa course sur son ventre.

Le BlackBerry blanc de Blair vibra sur la table de nuit et elle gémit de désespoir.

- Non, mais, c'est pas vrai, ragea-t-elle en attrapant l'objet.

Elle l'éteignit sans même regarder de qui venait l'appel et le laissa tomber sur la moquette, replongeant dans les bras de Chuck.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'elle ralluma l'appareil deux heures plus tard, elle examina le téléphone en deux fois en découvrant l'identifiant. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé de numéro ?

- Nate ? demanda-t-elle, après avoir composé le numéro indiqué.

- Blair ? répondit l'héritier Archibald de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Elle-même.

- Est-ce que Chuck est avec toi ?

- Non, il est avec Jack. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, c'est juste que…

- Est-ce qu'elle est avec lui ? questionna la voix de sa meilleure amie en arrière fond.

- Serena ?

- Oui, euh, elle est là, répondit Nate à Blair tout en faisant non de la tête à la blonde.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? interrogea la brune.

- Oui … oui, elle va bien, balbutia le jeune Archibald.

- Tu en es certain ? s'inquiéta Blair.

- Oui, euh, non, en fait… On a besoin de toi et …

- Passe-la moi, ordonna Queen B.

Nate tendit son téléphone à Serena sans se faire prier.

- Blair ? demanda la blonde avec appréhension.

- S, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Carter m'a dit que tu avais déserté les soirées jet-set pour un musicien et…

- Tu as parlé à Carter ? s'étonna l'autre jeune femme, notant que sa meilleure amie l'avait appelée S, ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur malgré la situation compliquée dans laquelle ils se retrouveraient bientôt tous embarqués grâce à elle.

- Ta mère te cherche partout, elle a appelé Chuck et on s'inquiétait pour toi. Il faut que tu la rappelles de toute urgence.

- Je le ferai B, mais avant, je veux que tu écoutes ce que je vais te dire sans poser de question.

- S …

- S'il te plaît B, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi et que tu m'en veux mais, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, très important. C'est à propos de Chuck. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, alors je te demande de venir nous rejoindre à Nice. Mais surtout ne vient pas avec lui. Ne lui dit même pas que nous t'avons appelé.

- S ! s'exclama cette fois la brune.

- Blair, s'il te plaît, dit Nate qui avait repris le combiné. C'est très important, tellement important qu'on ne peut pas t'en parler par téléphone, mais on a vraiment besoin que tu viennes, et de préférence sans en parler à Chuck, **surtout **sans en parler à Chuck.

Le cœur de Blair se serra.

Que S fasse des cachotteries à son frère était dans la logique des choses, mais le fait qu'elle soit avec Nate et qu'il soit d'accord avec elle sur le sujet la terrifiait tout à coup.

- Blair, Chuck est mon meilleur ami et tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas de venir si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Elle était maintenant à la fois effrayée et curieuse. Le fait qu'il prenne cette voix de conspirateur lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister à un secret et encore moins quand il concernait l'homme de sa vie.

- Ok, compte sur moi. Donne-moi l'adresse et je serai là dès demain matin, dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Elle griffonna l'information sur un morceau de papier. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre mais… Si, en fait, elle savait parfaitement comment elle allait s'y prendre pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

La semaine de la mode commençait dans une semaine à peine, sa mère lui avait donné quartier libre mais il lui suffisait de prétendre qu'elle devait rentrer d'urgence à Paris pour WD et Chuck ne poserait aucune question.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Elle le quitta le lendemain matin avec un pincement au cœur.

Ils avaient passé une soirée torride après que Chuck soit rentré de son entrevue avec Jack et Bondel, un des principaux soutiens de leur action pour démanteler le conseil d'administration de BI.

Les deux autres avaient tout autant que lui approuvé le projet que Giovanni Bianchi avait proposé à Chuck en Italie. Il s'agissait de la construction d'un nouvel immeuble à Dubaï. L'investissement était colossal mais ça pouvait rapporter gros, sans parler du fait que chacun des membres du conseil voudrait avoir sa part du gâteau.

S'ils réussissaient ce coup de maître, Bart pouvait dire adieu à son siège de président de BI, tout le conseil sans exception déserterait le navire pour avoir l'opportunité de placer des billes dans la nouvelle compagnie que Jack et Chuck allaient créer.

Cette simple idée remplissait son petit ami de joie et d'optimisme et c'est Blair qui eut le privilège d'évaluer et d'assouvir l'ébullition qui en découlait dans son sang.

Mais, si la jeune brunette était heureuse pour l'élu de son cœur et ne demandait pas mieux que d'avoir les honneurs de son enjouement, l'appel de ses amis résonnait du fond de sa conscience, lui rappelant que tout ne se passerait sûrement pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

En effet, il ne pouvait s'agir que de quelque chose en rapport avec Bart pour que ces deux-là s'inquiètent autant à propos de l'héritier Bass. Ils avaient dit que c'était d'une extrême importance et vu les récents événements entre le père et le fils, elle ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus important.

Bart Bass n'était indubitablement pas resté inactif pendant que son fils et son frère cherchaient un moyen de le faire chuter de son pied d'estal et de lui ravir les dernières acquisitions qu'ils avaient réalisées pour BI en son absence.

Le baiser qu'elle avait posé sur les lèvres de son petit ami avant de partir lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.


	22. Chapter 22

Merci x-Beautifull Blass-x, Moozanna et Gellergreen,

MDR, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça par rapport aux jumelles !

Allez, en piste.

* * *

><p>Chuck reposa son BlackBerry pour la troisième fois sur la table devant lui. Il était censé prendre le petit déjeuner avec son oncle à La Vigie mais ce dernier s'était décommandé en dernière minute. Le jeune homme était certain que la raison en était une jolie asiatique qu'il avait vu s'introduire dans la suite que Jack occupait.<p>

Le serveur déposa sa commande sur la table devant lui, mais il continua à fixer son écran à la place de son assiette. Il se sentait idiot, il avait envie de l'appeler depuis l'instant où il s'était réveillé sans elle à ses côtés.

Blair était partit tôt ce matin pour Paris, où sa mère l'attendait. Il comprenait parfaitement que ses nouvelles fonctions au sein de WD l'accaparent. Elle avait déjà séjourné plusieurs jours à Monaco, sans parler de leur voyage éclair dans la capitale italienne et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'absenter plus longtemps de Paris à quelques jours de la semaine de la mode.

Mais elle lui manquait atrocement, alors qu'elle ne l'avait quitté que depuis quelques heures à peine. Il s'était rendormi après son départ, s'appropriant l'oreiller qu'elle avait utilisé pour sentir encore son parfum.

En se levant, il avait rappelé Giovanni Bianchi pour lui faire part de leur participation à son projet de construction à Dubaï. Ils devaient techniquement mettre au point quelques détails avec son oncle, avant qu'il lui préfère une petite frimousse Nippone, mais il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car de son côté, il aurait de loin préféré continué à fêter ça avec sa petite-amie.

Il sourit en pensant à cette appellation, se disant que cette fois, plus rien ne pourrait venir les séparer. Après les déclarations qu'elle lui avait faites à Rome, il était plus que certain que cette fois, enfin, c'était la bonne.

Dès qu'il aurait récupéré ce que son père lui avait volé, il lui ferait sa demande. Il choisirait un endroit romantique pour l'emmener en voyage. Peut-être pour les fêtes de Noël, quand elle aurait un peu de répit après les défilés et avant la reprise de la nouvelle saison.

Il voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme le plus tôt possible, il ne voulait plus perdre de temps, ils en avaient déjà bien trop perdu. Toutes ces épreuves, toutes ces souffrances, ça en valait largement la peine s'il pouvait passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras.

Il laissa son regard errer sur le décor de La Vigie sans vraiment le voir, la terrasse surplombait l'étendue d'eau, la vue offerte était magnifique mais il avait autre chose de plus magnifique encore en tête. L'étincelle qui pétillait dans les yeux de la femme qu'il aimait quand elle était heureuse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil supplémentaire à son smartphone et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Tant pis s'il passait pour un amoureux transis, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs. Il avait trop besoin d'entendre sa voix, de la tenir dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum, de goûter sa peau. Il repoussa son assiette sans y avoir touché et quitta le restaurant.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair Waldorf pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel Beau Rivage de Nice et se dirigea sans attendre vers le restaurant. Serena et Nate y étaient attablés dans un coin. La brune fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa meilleure amie de se cacher dans l'ombre quand la lumière l'inondait si bien.

- Nate, Serena, s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Sa blonde amie lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et un peu craintif tandis que le jeune homme semblait vouloir disparaître dans le sol.

Malgré tout, il se leva et tira une chaise pour Blair, l'invitant à se joindre à eux.

- Alors ? Je vous écoute. Qui a-t-il de si important qui vaille la peine de me faire quitter les bras de Chuck, en lui mentant de surcroît ?

La jeune femme ne pouvait cacher sa curiosité et son animosité envers les messagers.

Les deux amis se consultèrent du regard avant que Serena ne se jette à l'eau.

- C'est à propos d'Élisabeth, commença-t-elle.

Nate admira son habileté. Elle accrochait Blair avec le meilleur hameçon qui puisse être. Nul doute que leur amie plongerait tête la première si elle lui présentait les choses comme ça.

La blonde ne put dissimuler un petit sourire de satisfaction en voyant les pupilles de B se dilater à la simple évocation du nom de la mère biologique de son frère adoptif.

La brune le nota mais ne fit aucun commentaire, elle avait bien trop de mal à contenir la course des pulsations qui venait de démarrer dans ses veines. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour indiquer à son amie de continuer.

- Nous savions déjà qu'elle et Bart avaient mis au point un mensonge pour couvrir son départ à la naissance de Chuck.

Blair sentit sa tête devenir lourde et la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

- Blair, appela Nate, inquiet devant le teint de cire subit de son visage.

Cette dernière leva la main pour signifier que tout irait bien. Elle avait juste besoin d'une minute pour récupérer son souffle et se préparer à ce qu'elle allait entendre.

Serena se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle avait peut-être préjugé des forces de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière vivait avec Chuck quand Elisabeth avait fait son entrée en scène et cela s'était terminé de manière désastreuse aussi pour elle.

- On a découvert qu'elle avait d'autres enfants, déclara Nate, prenant la relève.

Blair le dévisagea un instant avant que les mots ne prennent sens dans son cerveau.

La blonde glissa son smartphone sous les yeux de sa meilleure amie, qui commençait à intégrer les conséquences des révélations que venait de faire son ami.

Elle observa une photo de Chuck sur une plage de sable blanc.

Il s'était essayé au surf en Californie ?

En examinant mieux le cliché, elle prit conscience que la banderole dans le fond portait l'inscription spécifique d'un événement sportif : la Rip Curl Pro Bells Beach de 2010.

Ou quand il était allé chercher Jack en prétextant se rendre en Nouvelle Zélande pour Noël ?

Elle chercha une explication dans les yeux de Serena.

- Il s'agit de la plus ancienne compétition de surf australienne, qui a lieu tous les ans à Pâques sur la Surfcoast, les meilleurs champions viennent s'y affronter pour remporter le titre.

Blair haleta et déglutit.

- Ce n'est pas Chuck, énonça-t-elle à mi-voix.

- C'est son frère jumeau, il s'appelle Matthew Fischer. Il a été classé dix-huitième au championnat, cette année-là.

La brunette prit plusieurs minutes pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme en tenue de surf.

Son corps était plus musclé que celui de Chuck et son teint était plus basané, sans aucun doute le résultat de la combinaison du soleil austral et des journées passées à la plage.

Ses cheveux étaient bien plus courts que ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais ils avaient la même texture et ses yeux étaient de taille et de couleur identiques.

Ce qui la frappait le plus, c'était le sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage. Chuck souriait rarement comme ça et, en général, uniquement lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis bien trop longtemps.

Son cœur se contracta encore un peu plus en imaginant la réaction qu'il aurait face à cette nouvelle. Elle comprenait maintenant pleinement pourquoi la moitié blonde du NJBC avait fait appel à elle. Ils voulaient préserver leur ami autant que faire se peut.

- Comment… Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, quand je suis tombée à la mer, indiqua Serena.

- Le musicien ?

S hocha la tête.

- C'est lui qui en est arrivé à cette conclusion, après avoir vu m'a réaction quand j'ai repris conscience. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait. Le moment précédent je me noyais et puis Chuck était agenouillé au-dessus de moi. T'imagine même pas comment je me suis sentie quand Carter m'a dit qu'il m'avait fait du bouche-à-bouche pour me réanimer.

Blair eut une moue horrifiée.

- On a discuté et je lui ai expliqué qu'il ressemblait traits pour traits à mon frère adoptif. Il a grandi avec Jack et quand j'ai prononcé le nom des Bass, il a fait des recherches sur Google.

- Il a grandi avec Jack ?

- D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, Jack et Élisabeth se sont installés ensemble à la naissance de leur fille, pendant quelques années, puis ils ont fini par se séparer, mais ils continuaient à se voir. Il semblerait qu'ils aient eu une histoire longue durée plutôt chaotique.

- une … une … bégaya la brune.

- Elle s'appelle Victoria, elle a cinq ans de moins que lui, elle va avoir dix-huit ans prochainement et a décroché un stage au Musée Océanographique de Monaco.

- A Monaco ? s'alerta-t-elle.

S hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Et Matt doit la retrouver là-bas avant de rentrer à Melbourne, où il vit maintenant, ajouta Nate.

- Mais Chuck est à Monaco ! cria-t-elle.

- Oui, on sait, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu comprends pourquoi on a besoin de toi, soupira S. Le truc, c'est que Matt veut d'abord parler à sa mère. Il lui a demandé de les rejoindre, elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Il veut tirer ça au clair avec elle avant de voir Chuck. Ils ont l'air plutôt proches même s'il m'a parlé de dissensions entre eux, je pense que le facteur déterminant était surtout Jack et depuis qu'Élisabeth et lui ne sont plus …

- C'est toujours Jack, cracha Blair.

S lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

- Je veux le rencontrer, exigea la brune. Je veux lui parler, avant qu'Élisabeth… Je veux dire : Chuck doit être mis au courant mais …

- Matt doit nous rejoindre après le déjeuner, il sera là dans deux heures, répondit Nate.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci x-Beautifull Blass-x.

* * *

><p>Assis à l'arrière de la voiture qui sillonnait les rues de la capitale française, Chuck échafaudait déjà la soirée. Il avait réussi à obtenir une table pour deux à La tour d'Argent et commandé des pivoines à faire livrer à l'adresse des bureaux de WD.<p>

On était en début d'après-midi, elle devait être au travail à cette heure-ci. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller l'embrasser. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, il valait mieux lui dévoiler sa surprise afin qu'elle ait le temps de s'arranger si elle avait quelque chose de prévu avec sa mère.

Il grimpa les escaliers de l'immeuble Waldorf quatre à quatre, impatient de sentir le corps de la femme qu'il aimait contre le sien.

Il fronça les sourcils quand la réceptionniste de l'accueil l'informa que Mademoiselle Waldorf n'était pas dans la maison.

Il franchit le hall et se dirigea droit vers le bureau d'Eléanor. Celui de Blair devait être à proximité.

- Chuck ? s'exclama, surprise, la maîtresse de maison qui sortait d'une pièce attenante.

- Bonjour Eléanor.

- Est-ce que Blair va bien ? s'alarma la styliste.

Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de sa fille depuis qu'elle avait quitté Paris quelques jours plutôt. Et la venue du jeune homme était pour le moins inattendue.

Chuck l'observa un instant en silence avant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'employée de l'accueil ne s'était pas trompée, sa petite amie n'était pas là.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda encore la mère de Blair, l'impatience grandissant en elle.

- Je… Je croyais qu'elle était rentrée à Paris ce matin suite à votre appel, balbutia-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de la styliste de rester silencieuse.

- Peut-être que la voiture a eu problème sur la route, hasarda-t-elle après un instant, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait jamais rien demandé de tel à sa fille.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle n'ignorait pas que Blair voulait reconquérir le cœur du jeune homme mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait atteint son but.

Chuck appuya sur la touche numéro un de son BlackBerry mais c'est la boîte vocale de la brunette qui l'accueillit directement. Il sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son échine et une boule se former dans son estomac.

- Je vais appeler le chauffeur immédiatement, dit-il après avoir dégluti pour dissiper le nœud qui contractait sa gorge.

- Madame Eléanor, cria une jeune fille de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Tiens-moi au courant, ordonna-t-elle.

- Oui, bien entendu, répondit le beau brun.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, priant pour que le cauchemar ne recommence pas. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été proche de faire leur vie ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital et Blair avait perdu son bébé.

L'appareil tremblotait entre ses doigts tandis que la sonnerie résonnait à son oreille.

- Monsieur Bass, dit respectueusement la voix d'un homme âgé.

- Georges, où êtes-vous ?

- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel Monsieur, j'attends l'appel de Mademoiselle Waldorf, comme elle me l'a demandé.

- Vous êtes à Paris ?

Un silence gêné s'installa dans le combiné.

- Georges ! le rappela à l'ordre Chuck.

- Non, Monsieur. Mademoiselle Waldorf a modifié vos instructions, elle n'a pas quitté Nice. Je l'ai conduite directement à son hôtel et j'ai pris une chambre en attendant, comme elle me l'a ordonné.

Un poids immense s'envola de la poitrine du jeune homme, rapidement remplacé par une incompréhension totale et une autre inquiétude.

Pourquoi la jeune femme qu'il aimait ne l'en avait-elle pas informé ?

Il chassa la question de son esprit et frappa à la porte par laquelle Eléanor avait disparue pour l'informer que sa fille allait bien et qu'elle avait dû changer ses plans en dernière minute à cause d'un problème mécanique mais qu'elle serait à Paris dès que possible.

- Madame Waldorf, les interrompit la jeune fille blonde de l'accueil. On vient de livrer des fleurs pour Mademoiselle Blair, qu'est-ce que je dois en faire ?

Eléanor reporta son regard sur le jeune homme brun qui se tenait à quelques pas. Aucun doute possible sur l'expéditeur. Il était visiblement toujours très épris de Blair et elle se sentit navrée pour lui.

- Gardez-les pour vous, dit-il en quittant les lieux.

La mère de Blair acquiesça sans répondre pour ne pas trahir sa fille mais elle devrait avoir une explication claire avec elle à ce sujet.

Chuck passa en revue les différentes raisons qui auraient pu pousser sa petite amie à avoir un tel comportement.

Lui avait-elle menti délibérément ?

Elle voulait peut-être lui préparer une surprise ?

Ou voir des personnes dans le cadre de sa prise en charge de WD ?

Sans en informer sa mère ?

Peu probable.

Elle avait eu des informations à propos de Serena ?

Mais pourquoi ne pas lui en parler dans ce cas ?

Sauf si… cela impliquait de voir Carter Baizen.

Non, non, non, impossible !

Blair lui avait juré qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour être heureuse. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, il savait que c'était vrai.

Alors que se passait-il ?

Elle allait vraiment réussir à le rendre dingue !

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

A Nice, Blair Waldorf, complètement paralysée, observait avec un regard froid le jeune homme assis en face d'elle qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'amour de sa vie.

Nate et Serena s'échangèrent un regard en biais sans oser ouvrir la bouche.

La jeune brunette était absolument éberluée par la similitude des deux garçons. Bien sûr, elle savait à quoi s'attendre grâce à la photo, à part que maintenant, il portait ses cheveux plus longs. Mais, le voir là, devant elle, en chair et en os, c'était absolument, horriblement, fascinant.

- Matthew, c'est bien ça ? dit-elle pour entamer la conversation en sortant de sa léthargie.

- Matt, la reprit-il.

Elle retint un sourire en pensant à Chuck qui avait horreur qu'on l'appelle Charles.

- Et toi, tu es ?

- Blair Waldorf, je suis la petite amie de Chuck.

Elle se redressa orgueilleusement sur sa chaise sous le regard de Nate et Serena qui ne firent aucun commentaire. Sa meilleure amie se contenta de sourire à cette nouvelle et celui de Chuck hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Matt en revanche, jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier à la blonde.

- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour attendre que j'ai parlé à ma mère, maugréa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas seulement **ta** mère, rectifia la brunette.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas commode celle-là ! Pas du tout le même genre que son amie à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Il n'était pas vraiment certain qu'il serait allé repêcher la petite brune au milieu de la flotte.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'elle a à dire !

- Tant que tu y es, demande-lui donc pourquoi elle a poignardé Chuck dans le dos pour les beaux yeux de Jack !

Matt tressaillit et Queen B sut qu'elle avait marqué un point.

- Je parie que S ne t'a pas parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était bien utile de lui raconter tout ça, dit cette dernière, comme pour s'excuser.

- Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quoi que ce soit, continua le jumeau de son petit ami.

- Juste pour que tu saches qu'Élisabeth n'a pas hésité une seconde entre le fils qu'elle a abandonné et le type ignoble qui tentait de lui voler son héritage. Votre héritage, rectifia-t-elle.

- Te fatigues pas, j'ai aucune envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit qui soit en relation avec Bass Industrie. Je laisse ça à Jack sans aucun problème. C'est pas mon truc.

- Ça, c'est plus qu'évident, commenta-t-elle avec condescendance en jetant un regard méprisant à son bermuda en jeans et à son T-shirt.

- Ok, j'en ai assez entendu, j'me casse, dit Matt en repoussant sa chaise.


	24. Chapter 24

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Matt parcouru le chemin jusqu'à la porte en quelques foulées.<p>

- Attends ! cria Serena en le suivant dans le couloir de l'hôtel.

- Écoute, Blair est peut-être un peu rude et froide …

- C'est une sale pimbêche, doublée d'une petite snobinarde, la reprit-il.

- Quand on ne la connaît pas, elle peut paraître détestable, je sais. Mais c'est juste une façade pour se protéger. En réalité, elle a un cœur en or et elle se couperait en quatre pour ses amis. Et Chuck… Elle l'aime et elle se battra bec et ongles pour lui. Elle a de bonnes raisons d'en vouloir à ta mère et de ne pas lui faire confiance, tu peux me croire. Ce qu'Élisabeth a fait à Chuck, c'était vraiment moche et c'est Blair qui en a payé le prix au final.

Matt sembla réfléchir à ses paroles. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Quelqu'un qui avait fait la même chose pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin. Quelqu'un qui ne mâchait pas ses mots et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de le bousculer quand il le fallait et qui savait prendre soin de lui comme nulle autre. Quelqu'un qui s'était battu pour lui corps et âme, pour le sauver de ses démons, quand tous les autres, y compris sa mère, avaient abandonné. Quelqu'un qui lui avait fait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux.

- Matt, appela Blair, derrière lui.

Il se retourna et comprit, en croisant son regard chocolat, ce que voulait dire sa nouvelle amie, quand elle parlait de la sienne.

- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? Seul à seul, insista la brune, sans jamais cesser de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je dois me rendre à la répète pour la scène en plein air de ce soir mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi. Tu veux venir faire un tour ? On pourra parler comme ça, proposa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivi dans la rue.

Contre toute attente, il lui tendit un casque qu'il sortit du top-caisse d'une Suzuki Bandit 1200 cm3.

- Elle est à toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On voyage en camionnette, avec tout le matos, j'vois pas où on la caserait ! Elle est à un ami de Max, notre synthé, qui vit ici. Il est venu faire quelques figures dans les rouleaux l'an dernier à Sydney. Il est plutôt cool. J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre froussarde au moins, la défia-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Un frisson parcouru son échine, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il était Chuck en cette seconde.

Elle saisit le bol entre ses mains et remercia le ciel qu'elle ait choisi de porter un short par cette chaude journée de la fin du mois de juin.

Il enfila son propre casque et enfourcha l'engin noir, il attendit qu'elle grimpe derrière lui pour démarrer et s'enfoncer dans le trafic.

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une petite crique où il devait jouer le soir avec son groupe. Il aimait la plage, où qu'il soit dans le monde, ça lui donnait un peu l'impression d'être chez lui. Même si aucune plage ne se ressemblait, les embruns et le sel qui emplissaient l'air lui étaient familiers.

Il gara la moto dans un emplacement et l'aida à descendre le long des rochers qui cernaient la place. Les escaliers étaient creusés à même la pierre, érodés par le passage de milliers de jeunes qui les empruntaient depuis des lustres pour se réunir les soirs de fête.

Elle glissa sur l'une des dernières marches et se tordit la cheville, manquant de s'étaler dans le sable. Il la rattrapa in extremis et elle s'accrocha à lui pour garder l'équilibre.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien, dit-elle, la tête haute, en s'écartant de lui rapidement.

Mais quand elle posa le pied sur le sol, la douleur qui irradia dans son mollet lui arracha un cri. Elle boitilla jusqu'à un « banc » qui s'était forgé dans la roche lui aussi.

- Je crois que tu t'es foulée la cheville, constata-t-il.

- Tu es médecin aussi, en plus d'être sauveteur professionnel ? aboya-t-elle.

Il sourit devant sa fureur, son frère devait vraiment être quelqu'un s'il avait réussi à la dompter.

- Non, mais j'ai été surfeur et je connais ce genre de petite foulure. Et aussi comment éviter que ça ne prenne des jours pour guérir. Si tu ne fais rien, ça va gonfler et tu ne pourras pas poser le pied par terre sans avoir mal pendant des semaines.

- Et qu'elle est donc ta recette miracle, cow-boy ?

- Je ne suis pas Texan, je suis Australien, et si tu me promets d'être plus gentille avec moi, je partagerai mon secret avec toi.

- On en partage déjà un, rectifia-t-elle.

- Je sais, je suis désolé pour ça. C'est juste que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que ma mère…

- T'ai menti depuis ta naissance ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit à nouveau cette sincérité qui l'habitait tout à l'heure.

- Je ne veux pas lui causer de problème tu sais, je veux dire …

- Ce n'est pas toi, ce sont vos parents. Je ne comprends même pas comment il s'en est sorti jusqu'ici, après tout ce qu'il a encaissé. Ton père est vraiment un enfoiré de première et tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir pu grandir loin de lui.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, à ce que j'entends.

Blair laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Ça, c'est un euphémisme.

- Oh ! Et cultivée avec ça ! se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Bon alors, ce remède, ça vient ou bien tu es juste un beau parleur ?

Il lui sourit et enleva son T-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Relax, je ne vais pas profiter de ta faiblesse si c'est ce que tu crois, sourit-il.

Il déchira le tissu en lamelles et les posa sur la pierre à côté d'elle.

- Prête ? demanda-t-il.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il saisit sa cheville entre ses mains et fit un mouvement si rapide qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une douleur atroce remonta le long de sa jambe, jusqu'à l'aine et elle hurla. Trois secondes plus tard, la douleur avait disparue.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? T'es malade ou quoi ? rugit-elle.

- Tu me remercieras demain, répondit-il en riant.

Il utilisa les bouts de son vêtement pour faire un bandage bien serré.

- Quand je rentrerai à l'hôtel, je te donnerai un baume que les surfeurs utilisent pour les claquages. Si tu en mets ce soir et demain, dans deux jours, tu courras comme une gazelle. Maintenant, grimpe.

Il lui offrit son dos pour la transporter jusqu'à la scène montée sur la plage pour le concert à venir et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter de son enfance, de celle de Chuck et de leurs parents, de leur sœur, avant que les autres membres du groupe n'arrivent un à un.

Blair fut étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle il se confiait quand son frère était une énigme à déchiffrer. Le jeune homme parlait de lui sans se cacher, sans aucune crainte.

Il avait été très proche de sa mère quand il était petit. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et elle était une mère exemplaire à ses yeux. Elle était son monde entier. Puis Jack était arrivé. Petit à petit, il s'était installé dans leur vie et il avait fini par emménager avec eux quand sa sœur était née.

Et la confrontation avait commencé. Matt avait toujours été l'homme de la maison et la cohabitation était plutôt difficile. De plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait.

Finalement, sa mère l'avait envoyé en pensionnat à l'âge de douze ans, réglant ainsi le problème, choisissant de privilégier et de tenter de sauver sa relation amoureuse - qui battait de l'aile - avec Jack plutôt que celle qu'elle avait autrefois avec son fils.

La réaction de Matt ne s'était pas faite attendre. Il avait réussi à se faire renvoyer de chacun des établissements, qu'il avait intégré l'un après l'autre, en un temps record. Son comportement outrancier et ses penchants pour l'alcool et la drogue étant récurrents. Jusqu'à une overdose à seize ans.

Ce fut un électrochoc pour lui et il décida de changer radicalement de mode de vie. C'en fut également un pour Elisabeth et cet épisode précipita la séparation du couple, déjà instable.

Depuis, il s'était à nouveau rapproché de sa mère et il voulait lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer, il tenait à entendre sa version des faits, savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde en face et qu'elle lui explique les raisons de ce frère jumeau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Parce qu'il y avait forcément une bonne raison pour expliquer un mensonge aussi atroce.

Blair lui parla de la trahison d'Élisabeth envers Chuck et de toutes les choses que Serena avait sciemment omis de mentionner à propos de l'enfance de son frère avec Bart et il comprit mieux pourquoi la jeune femme voulait tant le protéger. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître ce père, qui lui avait pourtant manqué, même si anonyme, après tout.

Il se l'était imaginé, comme tout gamin grandissant dans l'ignorance totale de son géniteur, mais il ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu lire au sujet de Bartholomew Bass. Et la narration de la jeune fille ne l'y encourageait pas le moins du monde.


	25. Chapter 25

Merci Gellergreen,

Toujours une longueur d'avance, lol

Bientôt les réponses à tes questions.

For the guest, Yes, Matt is really Chuck's twin and yes, they have a sister, Jack and Elisabeth's daugther. All of this will be explain soon.

But a litle more drama, first.

Moozanna, if you still reading, hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Chuck repartit sans attendre pour Nice. Il avait besoin d'éclaircir les choses avec Blair. La voiture roulait depuis plusieurs heures et son cerveau tentait toujours de trouver une explication rationnelle au comportement de Blair.<p>

Cela aurait été plus rapide en avion, mais sans le jet de BI, cela devenait plus compliqué. Il n'y avait pas de vol avant tard dans la soirée et il préférait avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose, même si ce n'était pas le cas, que de tourner en rond dans un aéroport bondé.

Il n'avait pas tenté de la rappeler, il voulait lui parler face à face. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas en danger, d'autres sentiments prenaient le dessus, la colère et le ressenti, la douleur et l'inquiétude, bien plus sournoises à présent qu'il pensait à une trahison de sa part.

Il avait pensé que les mensonges et les manigances étaient derrière eux. Il essayait vainement de se rassurer en misant sur le fait qu'elle lui réservait sûrement une surprise de son cru. Comme lorsqu'elle était apparue au Casino dans la Principauté.

Son BlackBerry vibra et il relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce n'était pas la brune qu'il espérait, c'était Georgina Sparks. Il considéra un instant ignorer l'appel mais se ravisa, elle était peut-être la raison de tout ça.

- Chuck, dit la jeune femme d'un ton railleur à l'instant où il décrocha.

- Georgina. Que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ce que fait Blair en ce moment.

- Elle est avec toi ?

- Tu aimerais bien ! Mais elle a d'autres projets bien plus intéressants à l'esprit. Je t'ai envoyé un petit cadeau, ricana-t-elle.

Il renifla de dégoût mais ouvrit tout de même le mms qu'il venait de recevoir et son visage se mua en une grimace encore bien pire.

Il s'agissait d'une photo de Blair, accrochée à la taille d'un type sur une moto, puis une autre, où elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un type (le même ?) à moitié nu, mais non identifiable.

Le cœur de Chuck chavira et il sentit l'air quitter ses poumons.

- Ne me dis pas merci, surtout, ironisa Georgina.

Il mit quelques secondes pour reprendre haleine, avant de l'incendier.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tout ça est réel ? Que ce n'est pas toi qui as inventé ça de toute pièce pour jouer à un de tes petits jeux minables ?

Le rire de la brune aux yeux bleus éclata en milliers de petites bombes de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Ne me dit pas que tu crois franchement à ce que tu dis ? Ni que tu lui fais vraiment confiance après ce qu'elle t'a fait cette année !

Un déclic se fit entendre avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair rentra à l'hôtel en début de soirée, après avoir donné quelques jours de délais à Matt. Finalement, ils avaient passé tout l'après-midi ensemble. Elle avait même assisté à une partie des répétitions.

Elle avait pris un taxi, clopinant sur sa cheville douloureuse, après que son « beau-frère » l'ait portée jusqu'au sommet des marches, pour rejoindre l'hôtel Beau Rivage et frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie. La blonde l'accueillit avec un regard inquiet.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Eh bien, j'ai une cheville foulée grâce à lui, mais, à part ça, disons qu'on a réussi à ne pas s'entretuer.

S ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant que les escarpins de son amie dépassaient de son sac à main et que son pied gauche était enveloppé dans un bandage fait maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai trébuché en descendant les escaliers et…

- Il t'a sauvée, s'écria la blonde en riant. Oui, il fait ça tout le temps, ce doit être une technique de drag…

Elle s'interrompit en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

- S, la gronda Blair. Ne me dis pas que tu …

- Non, non, pas du tout, t'es folle ou quoi ? rit-elle, cette fois avec une moue dégoûtée. Beurk, beurk. C'est le jumeau de Chuck et le bouche-à-bouche m'a suffi, je t'assure. Ce serait vraiment trop zarbi.

Le rire de Blair se joignit joyeusement au sien et elles échangèrent un regard complice avant de se rendre compte qu'elles se comportaient en amies.

- Je… euh… Je suis vraiment désolée, dit la brune après un silence. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi quand tu ne faisais qu'essayer de m'ouvrir les yeux.

- B…

- Non, laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine en me jetant à la tête de Dan. Je le savais à ce moment-là, mais je n'y pas accordé d'importance. Parce que tout ce que je voulais, c'était me convaincre que je l'aimais et que je pourrais avoir ce que vous aviez eu. Tu sais, un amour simple, le soutien sans faille et …

- Le jugement arbitraire pour chacun de mes faits et gestes, les palabres pendant des heures et les leçons de morale, sans parler des cours d'éthique.

La brune resta sans voix.

- Moi aussi, j'y ai cru, longtemps, reprit Serena. Je pensais que je pourrais devenir quelqu'un de meilleur si j'étais avec lui, si je me conformais à ses standards et à ses idées. Mais, tu sais ce que j'ai appris au final ? Que je me sens bien mieux quand je n'accorde pas d'importance à son avis et à ses critiques acerbes à propos de moi et de la manière dont je vis ma vie.

- Je crois que moi aussi, admit B.

Elles échangèrent un sourire plein d'émotion. Elles se retrouvaient comme elles l'avaient toujours été.

- Alors, tu me pardonnes ? questionna Blair.

S se mordit la lèvre.

- La vraie question, c'est de savoir si, toi, tu pourras me pardonner.

Son amie leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai couché avec lui, avoua-t-elle. A la fête de divorce des Sheppard, après le blast de GG qui annonçait que tu étais allée rejoindre Chuck à l'Empire. Je pensais… que j'avais encore une chance avec lui et je l'ai manipulé pour qu'il retombe dans mes bras.

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? interrogea sa meilleure amie d'une voix étonnamment calme.

- Plus après la manière dont il m'a traitée ensuite. Je me suis sentie si mal après ce qu'il m'a dit que … j'avais besoin de faire cesser la souffrance. Je me sentais vraiment comme la dernière des dernières, une moins que rien et…

- Dan Humphrey a souvent cet effet sur les gens, commenta la brune qui se sentait soulagée de ne pas avoir été la seule à malmener leur amitié.

Serena en resta bouche bée.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non ! J'avais déjà compris qui était l'homme de ma vie à ce moment-là. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi. En fait, je devrais sûrement te remercier pour ne pas m'avoir suivie dans mes délires. Je sais que tu as vraiment aimé Dan, au contraire de moi. Et je t'aurais plus que certainement arraché les yeux si les rôles avaient été inversés et que tu t'étais approchée de Chuck, sans parler du fait que j'aurais utilisé tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour l'amener dans mon lit.

Serena fit une nouvelle grimace.

- Arrête, c'est dégueu ! C'est mon frère, B !

- Dan aussi, en quelque sorte, commenta sa meilleure amie avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. On n'a jamais eu cette relation de complicité fraternelle que j'ai avec Chuck.

Elles redevinrent sérieuses à la pensée de ce qui les réunissait en cet endroit.

- On pourrait faire table rase du passé et repartir à zéro, proposa B. D'autant qu'il va falloir qu'on se serre les coudes.

Serena acquiesça avant d'enlacer sa meilleure amie.

- Tu m'as manquée B.

- Tu m'as manquée S.

Elles décidèrent de commander le dîner au room-service et louèrent « Diamant sur canapé »

Après le film, elles échangèrent des potins et des banalités comme elles l'avaient toujours fait.

Serena éclata de rire quand Blair lui raconta comment s'était terminé ses retrouvailles à Rome avec Dan.

Mais autre chose éclata au même moment qui ne les fit pas sourire le moins du monde.

Un nouveau post de GG, qui montrait une photo de Blair dans les bras de Matt, dissimulé sous la casquette qu'il avait vissée sur sa tête en arrivant à la crique pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière. La brune, elle, était formellement identifiable derrière ses lunettes de soleil _Gucci._

« On dirait bien que notre reine préférée a trouvé un petit quelque chose à son goût sur les plages de la Riviera ! Ah, les amours de vacances ! La France, le pays le plus romantique du monde, en tout cas pour notre Queen B. Est-ce que cela se terminera par un mariage cette fois aussi ? A votre avis ? Est-ce un prince qui voyage incognito ? En tout cas, ce qui est certain, c'est que ce n'est pas celui de l'UES vu ça dégaine. »

La brunette sentit tous ses sens lui échapper en un clin d'œil.


	26. Chapter 26

Chuck demanda la chambre de Blair à la réception du Beau Rivage vers deux heures du matin. Le sang courrait dans ses veines depuis bien avant que la bombe de GG n'ait éclatée.

Georgina mentait. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Blair ne lui ferait jamais ça, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux durant l'année. Elle l'aimait, elle le lui avait dit et répété. Il se raccrochait à cette flamme qu'il avait vu danser dans ses yeux, deux jours auparavant. Il devait y avoir une explication logique et rationnelle.

Mais les photographies gravées sous ses paupières lui arrachaient les entrailles et explosaient son cœur en millier de confettis.

Chuck leva son visage vers elle quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la panique s'empara de Blair.

Comment avait-il fait pour être déjà là quand la bombe de GG datait d'i peine un quart d'heure ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? questionna-t-il à mi-voix, sans lui laisser le temps de cogiter sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

La colère monta en elle, colorant ses joues à l'idée qu'il puisse l'accuser. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis s'écarta sans un mot pour le laisser entrer tentant de dominer le sentiment intérieur qui menaçait de la consumer.

- Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? redemanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

- Non, cria-t-elle, bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu seulement cr…

Elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer profondément dans son cœur comme les yeux sombres dans lesquels elle s'était noyée si souvent devenaient bien trop brillants. Autant qu'il avait dû la ressentir à la vision de ces images. Bien sûr qu'il doutait, après ces photos et l'année qu'elle venait de lui faire vivre.

- Chuck, souffla-t-elle en tendant sa main pour saisir la sienne.

Il écarta son bras pour éviter son geste et fixa un point dans la chambre, de l'autre côté de ses prunelles noisette. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, c'était au-dessus de ses forces en cet instant. Il tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains qui faisait écho à la vague qui le submergeait à l'intérieur.

- Je sais que les apparences sont trompeuses mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Je te le jure.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi ! Je ne demande qu'à te croire, promit-il.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, en effet. Il voulait l'entendre dire que tout ça n'était qu'un énorme malentendu. Que c'était un montage. Une idée sortie tout droit du cerveau tordu de Georgina Sparks. N'importe quoi. Qui pourrait éviter que son cœur ne se dissolve à tout jamais.

Elle détourna son visage, cherchant une explication qui serait assez convaincante, et le cœur de Chuck coula à pic.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire que tu devais rentrer à Paris quand, manifestement, tu étais sur une plage dans les bras d'un autre ?

Elle pouvait entendre les trémolos dans sa voix et ça lui brisa le cœur.

- Je … c'est compliqué, j'ai promis de garder le secret, pour l'instant. Je fais ça pour toi, je t'assure.

Un rictus cynique effleura ses lèvres. Il avait déjà entendu ça. Elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose avant d'épouser Louis et de s'enfuir avec Humphrey.

- Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle en se rendant bien compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait ces paroles.

- Mais... continua-t-il tout bas, en imaginant déjà la suite.

- Mais rien du tout ! Je t'aime, c'est tout ! affirma-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

Il ne la croyait pas, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle devait faire quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas le perdre encore. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne pourrait plus supporter d'être séparée de lui. Elle ne supportait plus de voir le chagrin qui apparaissait sur ses traits, tendus pour retenir une grimace de douleur.

- Assied-toi, décida-t-elle.

« Merde, après tout ! »

Celui qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux, c'était lui. Et tant pis pour sa promesse.

Il resta debout, chaque muscle de son corps crispé à l'idée de la conversation qui allait suivre.

- Si tu as changé d'avis..., entama-t-il.

- Sûrement pas ! Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi ! Je t'assure. Alors assied-toi et je te promets que je te dirai tout.

Il déglutit, un peu rassuré et prit place sur le lit de la jeune fille.

Blair s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, ancrant ses yeux aux siens.

- Je t'aime, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi. Ne doute jamais de ça, tu m'entends. Peu importe ce qui peut se passer. Mon cœur est à toi. A toi et à personne d'autre. Jamais.

Elle entrelaça délicatement le bout de ses doigts dans les siens et il la laissa faire. Le cœur de Blair battait à cent à l'heure en pensant à ce qu'elle allait lui infliger. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui éviter de souffrir. Au moins elle lui tiendrait la main dans cette épreuve.

- Tu te souviens de ce musicien qui a sauvé Serena de la noyade ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est lui le type sur les photos ?

Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

- Pourquoi tu étais dans ses bras ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Je me suis bêtement tordu la cheville et il a fait ce truc de surfeur avec mon pied, dit-elle penaude.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'elle était pieds-nus, un bandage de fortune lui interdisant le port de ses Louboutin.

Son cœur se remit à battre faiblement pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était arrêté en début d'après-midi. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir une bonne explication à tout ça.

- Il est Australien, il vit à Melbourne à présent, mais il a vécu la majeure partie de son enfance dans un des appartements du Meriton à Sydney.

Chuck connaissait Les hôtels Meriton, ils faisaient partie du groupe de Bass Océanie, mais il ne comprenait pas ce que ça venait faire dans l'histoire. Ce type avait grandi dans un des plus luxueux appartements qui surplombaient la ville, offrant une vue panoramique époustouflante, mais où était le rapport ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question avant que Blair ne l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

- S'il te plaît Chuck, ce n'est déjà pas facile, alors ne me complique pas la tâche. On avait prévu que ça se passe différemment.

« On ? »

Blair prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

- Dans un des penthouses du World Tower.

Chuck releva un sourcil. La résidence officielle de son oncle était située au World Tower de Sydney.

- Il connaît Jack, conclut-il.

Est-ce que cela avait un lien avec la guerre qui les opposait à son père en ce moment ?

- Il le connaît même très bien, malheureusement pour lui ... en fait, c'est surtout sa mère qui le connaît … et toi aussi !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait personne qui vive sur le continent océanien à part Jack. Il s'était rendu chez son oncle une seule fois dans les années précédentes mais ce dernier n'était même pas là et il n'avait rencontré personne qui soit susceptible de répondre aux critères énoncés.

- Il s'appelle Matthew Fischer, précisa Blair.

Chuck pâlit et la jeune fille pressa un peu plus sa main sur la sienne.

Elle lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information avant de prendre son BlackBerry dans son sac, posé au pied de son lit. Elle fit défiler les photos et s'arrêta sur celle que Serena lui avait envoyée, celle de la compétition de surf en Australie, avant de lui présenter l'appareil pour lui faire voir l'image de Matt, debout à côté de sa planche.

- Il est né le 19 janvier 1991 et son acte de naissance ne porte que le nom d'Élisabeth.

Elle entrelaça à nouveau ses doigts dans ceux de Chuck et les contracta pour tenter de diminuer le tremblement qui les agitait, l'image de sable blanc se troublant dans la rétine du jeune homme.

Blair s'assied à ses côtés pour l'entourer de ses bras et l'attira vers elle.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, l'enlaçant du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Il resta blotti contre son corps pendant quelques minutes avant que ses poumons ne lui permettent de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, caressant la base de ses cheveux dans sa nuque.

- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? l'interrogea-t-il en se redressant pour lui faire face à nouveau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Ce matin. Je l'ai rencontré en début d'après-midi. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. On ne savait pas … on cherchait le meilleur moyen de te le dire.

- On ? Tu veux dire lui et toi ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- On a passé l'après-midi tous les deux, après que j'ai eu fini de déjeuner avec Nate et Serena, ajouta-t-elle. C'est à elle qu'il a sauvé la vie.

Chuck la regarda, médusé.

- Parce que tout le monde est au courant ?

- Pas « tout le monde », juste nous, tes amis. S n'osait pas m'appeler et elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça non plus, alors elle a fait venir Nate de New-York, qui a été chargé de me faire venir à Nice.

- Et aucun d'entre vous n'a pensé à m'en informer ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on essayait tous de trouver la meilleure façon de le faire. Et puis Matt veux parler à Elisabeth, il veut entendre sa version des faits à ce sujet. Et je crois qu'il a un peu peur de te rencontrer, aussi. Même s'il a déjà eu un peu de temps pour se faire à cette idée, jusqu'ici il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de remettre en question ce que sa … enfin, votre, mère lui avait raconté à propos de son père.

- Contrairement à moi qui en ai l'habitude, maintenant, grommela-t-il.

Blair pressa sa paume dans la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit à ce propos ? Reprit-il.

- Que ton père était un homme de passage, juste une histoire d'un soir, où elle avait trop bu et qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de son nom.

- Charmant ! commenta-t-il.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être plus horrible que ce que son père lui avait fait croire à lui.

- Il y a autre chose, dit doucement Blair, le regard un peu effrayé.

- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

- Il a plus ou moins grandi avec Jack, il vivait avec ta mère et lui.

Chuck la regarda ahuri. Il savait que son oncle et sa mère avait eu une histoire mais de là à avoir une relation durable.

- En fait, reprit Blair, ils se sont installés avec Jack quand il avait cinq ans … parce qu'il, enfin, vous … avez une sœur, ou une cousine, mais Matt lui a grandi avec elle et …

Elle s'arrêta un instant en voyant à nouveau le visage de Chuck perdre ses couleurs, puis termina le plus rapidement possible pour mettre fin à ce supplice.

- Elle a dix-sept ans, s'appelle Victoria et fait un stage d'océanographie, ici, à Monaco. C'est pour ça que Matt est venu en France, il doit la rejoindre dans trois jours.

- Jack a une fille ? Qui est ma sœur ! s'étrangla-t-il.

Blair se contenta de hocher de la tête, elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Tout ça était déjà bien trop énorme à son goût. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui annoncer que sa mère avait offert à ses deux autres enfants ce que son père lui avait toujours refusé.

Chuck procéda par étape, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. La seule chose qu'il voulait retenir pour l'instant, c'était que Blair ne l'avait pas trahi. Qu'elle était à ses côtés, comme elle le lui avait promis. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie dans l'immédiat.

Il l'attira contre son torse et passa ses bras autour d'elle, se laissant doucement tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Il la garda tout près de son cœur, qui palpitait grâce à son amour. Ils restèrent étendus là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'au petit matin.

Blair s'était endormie depuis longtemps quand lui continuait de fixer le plafond les yeux grands ouverts, sans relâcher son étreinte sur la femme qui était son phare dans la nuit, tentant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si horrible quand il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson pour que sa mère n'ait jamais voulu de lui.


	27. Chapter 27

Merci Nemo et Gellergreen.

* * *

><p>Blair remua doucement dans les bras de Chuck. Elle avait à peine dormi quelques heures. Un seul coup d'œil au visage de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur lui apprit que lui n'avait pas dormi du tout.<p>

Elle caressa doucement sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser tendre.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle vit une pointe de sourire sur ses lèvres, avant de les recourir des siennes.

- Je suis avec toi, je serai toujours là, ajouta-t-elle.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et l'embrassa en retour.

- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, dit-il simplement en l'abandonnant sur le matelas.

Blair profita de sa disparition dans la salle de bain pour frapper à la porte de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait avoir besoin de renfort pour aider Chuck à tenir le choc.

- Va chercher Nate, ordonna-t-elle à la blonde qui émergeait à peine. Rendez-vous à la table du pti dej dans quarante cinq minutes et pas une de plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? J'croyais que tu devais rentrer voir Chuck à Monaco suite au blast de GG.

- Il est ici.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? pâlit Serena.

- Georgina ! Cette salope lui avait envoyé les photos en avant-première.

Elle regagna sa chambre sans plus attendre, avant que Chuck ne remarque son absence.

Le brun ténébreux laissa couler l'eau sur sa nuque encore cinq minutes avant de se glisser de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre. Il s'observa dans le miroir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer qu'un double de lui-même existait.

Un autre à son image, avec une vie totalement différente de la sienne.

Blair lui avait confié ce que … Matt … son frère … lui avait raconté de son enfance et il ne pouvait que constater les différences entre eux, au-delà de la ressemblance physique.

Il entendit Blair dans la chambre et ne put réprimer un sourire malgré tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Elle serait là pour lui, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Et ses amis aussi, il pouvait au moins compter sur eux, il avait toujours pu.

Peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, les disputes et les divergences de points de vue, parce qu'ils seraient toujours une famille à part entière tous les quatre.

Il termina d'enfiler sa chemise et repassa dans la pièce contiguë. Sa petite-amie était déjà habillée. Elle lui sourit et il l'enlaça, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle fut prise au dépourvu par son baiser mais y répondit de bonne grâce.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il la connaissait par cœur et il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle avait certainement déjà dû faire passer le mot d'ordre pour réunir les troupes.

Blair fut un peu rassurée quand elle lut la détermination dans son regard. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

- Je veux que tu sois ma famille, dit-il.

- Je suis déjà ta famille, répondit-elle.

- Je sais, mais je veux que ce soit officiel. Je ne veux plus attendre pour ça. On a déjà perdu bien trop de temps. Hier, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand ta mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas arrivée à Paris. J'ai cru que le destin t'enlevait à nouveau à moi et je ne laisserai plus ça se reproduire. Je veux que nos vies soient liées à jamais.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, posée sur le dossier d'une chaise et en sortit l'écrin qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Des papillons dansèrent dans l'estomac de Blair, son cœur explosa de joie et ses yeux se noyèrent dans l'eau salée.

- Épouse-moi, dit-il en posant un genou à terre, découvrant la bague Harry Winston qu'il lui destinait depuis des années.

Elle tomba à genoux devant lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

- Oui, oui, oui, souffla-t-elle entre ses baisers. Je veux être Madame Chuck Bass, je le veux depuis tellement longtemps.

Il passa l'anneau d'or et de diamant à son doigt et porta sa main à ses lèvres.

- Alors, choisit la date, conclut-il avant de souder à nouveau sa bouche à la sienne.

Trois coups brefs frappés à la porte de la chambre attirèrent leur attention.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble et Blair alla ouvrir la porte, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

- Ouha ! dit Matt. Je t'imaginais encore plus en rogne au réveil, mais là, j'avoue que je me suis planté.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme passèrent d'un sourire à un O parfait.

- Cadeau, indiqua-t-il en montrant un petit pot qu'il tenait à la main.

Elle resta inerte devant lui et il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Pour ta cheville, précisa-t-il en lui tendant l'onguent.

Elle saisit le remède sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son et il vit le brillant à sa main.

Matt fronça les sourcils et releva son visage vers elle, il balaya la chambre derrière la jeune fille et aperçut son reflet qui se tenait immobile à quelques pas.

Chuck était totalement pétrifié depuis l'instant même où elle avait ouvert la porte sur son jumeau. Il l'entendit parler à Blair d'une manière totalement naturelle et décontractée.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il n'était pas un autre lui-même, il n'était pas non plus un clone, il était une personne à part entière, son frère, son jumeau, comme une moitié de lui qui avait sa propre vie et qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, cloué maintenant sur place, lui-aussi.

La pression artérielle dans ses veines dû atteindre le vingt cinq en une fraction de seconde tant il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'imploser. Celui qui avait grandi avec leur père, celui dont tout le monde connaissait le nom, Chuck Bass, le dévisageait et il n'avait rien de ce qu'il avait pu lire sur lui.

Il n'était pas l'héritier d'un des plus grands nababs Yankee, il n'était pas ce gars riche et égocentrique duquel il avait lu qu'il était un adolescent terrible. Il était simplement son frère, son jumeau et il sentit quelque chose se déclencher au plus profond de son être.

Une reconnaissance intrinsèque qui les liait l'un à l'autre, si intensément, d'une manière dont ils n'avaient jamais été reliés à aucun autre être humain, qu'elle ne pouvait être brisée. C'était comme s'ils retrouvaient une partie d'eux-mêmes, qui avait été enfouie si profondément en eux, mais dont ils avaient toujours connu l'existence inconsciemment.

- Matt, intervint Serena en apparaissant au bout du couloir.

Blair leur avait donné quarante cinq minutes, il y a déjà une heure.

La ponctualité était une règle d'or chez elle.

Aussi, quand ils ne les avaient pas vus arriver, ils s'étaient dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose et elle avait pris sur elle de venir faire un tour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour son frère et sa meilleure amie.

En apercevant son sauveur, paralysé devant la porte de la chambre de Blair, elle comprit que le point de non-retour venait d'être atteint. C'était comme une scène de film avec arrêt sur image, quand le temps se figeait tout à coup à l'écran pendant que l'un des personnages continuait à vivre et à bouger alors que tous les autres avaient cessé de respirer. Et ce personnage, c'était elle.

Le jeune Australien sursauta à l'audition de son prénom comme si c'était un coup de revolver. Celui qui donnait le départ de certains championnats de surf. Il réagit au quart de tour, comme à son habitude, ses réflexes dominant ses fonctions physiques.

Il pivota sur lui-même dans la direction de la blonde un quart de seconde avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Blair, qui s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans la suite.

La brune jeta un regard à l'amour de sa vie mais celui-ci ne la voyait plus.

Il observait son jumeau s'avancer vers lui, ses pulsations augmentant inversement proportionnellement à la distance qui les séparaient.

- Chuck Bass, dit-il d'une voix qu'il se reconnut à peine, en tendant sa main au jeune homme qui lui ressemblait pratiquement en tous points.

- Matt Fischer, répondit celui-ci en la serrant fermement.

La connexion physique fut encore plus intense, ils ressentirent chacun un courant électrique qui passait du corps de l'un à l'autre et remonta le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales jusqu'à leurs cervicales.

Serena vint se planter à côté de sa meilleure amie et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Blair tremblait comme une feuille tandis que les deux garçons se contemplaient dans les yeux de l'autre.

- Ça va bien se passer, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de la brunette.

Cette dernière réussit à détacher son regard des jumeaux et le posa sur celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle y trouva force et réconfort. Serena avait toujours été la plus optimiste d'elles-deux et en ce moment, c'est ce qui lui fallait.

- Viens, chuchota la blonde en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. Tout ira bien, tu verras, il est devenu bien plus fort que tu ne le crois, au cours de cette année. C'est celui d'entre nous qui a le plus mûri. Qui aurait jamais cru que Chuck serait un jour le plus adulte d'entre nous ? ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Blair lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête comme Serena refermait la porte derrière elles.


	28. Chapter 28

Merci Gellergreen,

Voici la réponse à ta question.

* * *

><p>Serena et Blair rejoignirent Nate dans la salle à manger du Beau Rivage.<p>

Ce dernier les accueillit avec un sourire maladroit en constatant que son meilleur ami manquait à l'appel. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait débarqué cette nuit et ils étaient censés être là pour lui remonter le moral, après que sa petite amie lui ait annoncé que son père et sa mère lui avaient menti. Encore !

- Où est Chuck ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Avec Matt, dans la suite de Blair, répondit Serena.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson et la referma silencieusement devant les gros yeux de la blonde qui lui intimaient le silence.

Et depuis quand Serena était-elle celle qui prenait les choses en mains ?

Mais vu l'état de faiblesse de la brunette, qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle était dans l'incapacité totale de décider de quoi que ce soit.

- Va donc nous chercher quelque chose à manger Nate, s'il te plaît, commanda la blonde.

Il s'exécuta sans faire d'autre commentaire.

- Et si ça se passe mal ? demanda Blair avec angoisse.

- B, regarde-moi, ordonna son amie.

La brune lui obéit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce qu'en ce moment elle se sentait inapte à gérer les palpitations complètement désordonnées de son cœur.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer. Ils sont frères, ils sont jumeaux, ça compte pour quelque chose. Ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en vouloir l'un à l'autre, ils ne sont pas responsables de ce qui leur a été fait. Ils sont tous les deux victimes.

- Je sais, mais…

- Mais, rien du tout. Tu as confiance en Chuck, n'est-ce pas ?

Blair hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais je lui ai déjà tant fait supporter cette année. Le bébé, l'accident, le mariage, Dan et puis Bart qui ressuscite, qui lui enlève tout ce pourquoi il s'est battu comme un beau diable… et maintenant ça.

- Hé, tu oublies que tu parles de Chuck Bass, commenta Serena avec un petit sourire. Qui a été capable de gérer une fortune colossale sans même avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer ? Qui a décidé d'entrer en guerre contre Bart ? Qui a été capable d'enrôler Jack à ses côtés ? Qui a été capable de réveiller l'instinct maternel de Lily Van Der Woodsen contre toutes attentes ? Qui est capable de se sortir de toutes les situations ? Qui est capable de créer les pires situations ?

- Chuck Bass, approuva Blair, souriant à son tour.

Elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à sortir de sa torpeur, son cœur se calma progressivement dans sa poitrine.

- Et qui est le seul capable de tenir tête à notre Queen B, de lui voler son cœur contre sa propre volonté et de se battre pour elle contre vents et marées, jusqu'à ce que Blair Waldorf rende les armes ?

- Chuck Bass, sourit franchement la brune en levant la main, paume face à elle, éborgnant pratiquement sa meilleure amie dans son geste.

Un cri strident retentit dans la salle du restaurant et Nate, qui revenait avec deux assiettes remplies de morceaux de fruits, fut pratiquement propulsé sur sa chaise par les deux filles qui se sautaient au cou.

- Ok! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux vous passer de café, ce matin, bougonna-t-il.

- Il lui a fait sa demande, s'extasia Serena en levant la main de B dans la sienne pour que le jeune homme puisse admirer le caillou qui brillait à son doigt.

- Non, sérieux ? Il s'est enfin décidé, dit-il en se rendant à l'évidence.

- Ce matin, confia B, maintenant radieuse.

- Alors, il va bien malgré la nouvelle ?

Serena le foudroya du regard tandis que Blair perdait son sourire à nouveau.

- Il va bien, confirma la brune en se reprenant, et il continuera à aller bien !

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Dans la suite, les deux frères étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, Chuck invita Matt à s'asseoir.

- Je … C'est dingue cette histoire, commenta ce dernier.

- Je commence à être habitué à ce genre de truc de leur part.

- Ouais, tes amis m'ont raconté, mais franchement, pour moi c'est plutôt la quatrième dimension.

- Pour moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient faire mieux que de ressusciter, tous les deux, précisa Chuck. Mais, apparemment, je les avais sous-estimés.

- Comment il est ? questionna Matt.

- Exactement comme tu peux le lire dans les journaux. Froid, calculateur et insensible.

- On dit aussi pas mal de choses sur toi, argua le musicien. D'après ce que j'ai lu, tu es aussi dangereux que lui.

- Dans les affaires, certainement, s'enorgueillit Chuck. Mais je sais ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui.

- Blair ! sourit son frère. Jolie bague, au fait.

Un sourire plana aussi sur les lèvres de Chuck mais il ne répondit pas.

- Et toi ? Tu as une petite amie quelque part ? Que tu aurais sauvée d'un grand requin blanc ? Il parait que les sauvetages, c'est ta spécialité.

- Disons juste que, je suis là au bon moment et que j'essaie de rendre la faveur qui m'a été faite. En réalité, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé … de moi-même, ajouta l'Australien.

Le roi de l'UES sourit franchement à cette confidence qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Shaori, je l'ai connue en désintox.

- Combien de temps tu y es resté ?

- Trois mois, mais ça en valait largement le coup, sourit encore Matt en pensant à la femme qu'il aimait.

Il sortit son téléphone et le tendit à son jumeau.

- C'est mon fils avec elle, il s'appelle Hugo, il aura quatre ans dans quelques mois.

Une sensation étrange envahit Chuck à la vision de la famille de son frère, ça lui donnait une image plus précise de l'enfant qu'il pourrait lui-même avoir un jour.

- Ils ne sont pas venus avec toi ?

- T'as déjà traîné un gamin de trois ans de ville en ville pour jouer en concert tous les soirs ? se moqua-t-il gentiment. Ils sont dans la famille aborigène de Shaori en ce moment, elle veut qu'il connaisse ses racines et je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. Y a rien de pire que de ne pas savoir.

Chuck savait parfaitement de quoi son frère parlait. Il n'avait lui-même eut que très peu d'informations sur sa mère quand il était petit.

- C'était comment de grandir avec elle ?

- Jusqu'à ce que j'ai cinq ans, c'était peinard. Après ça s'est corsé, grimaça Matt.

- Jack !

- Sans commentaire.

- Et Victoria ?

Matt se mit à rire.

- Si tu l'appelles comme ça, elle va t'arracher la tête. Y a que son père qui le fait et elle a horreur de ça.

- On a un point en commun, alors, commenta Chuck.

- On est trois !

Ils échangèrent un regard empreint de complicité.

- Vicky ? tenta Chuck

- Trop évident à son goût. Vic. Ça ne donne pas d'indication sur le fait qu'elle soit une fille et elle dit que ça la désavantage moins.

- En quoi ?

- Les affaires. Tu sais, tous ces trucs barbants de gars en costume que vous semblez tous adorer !

Les yeux de Chuck s'élargirent à cette information.

- Je croyais qu'elle faisait un stage d'océanographie ?

- C'est juste une planque pour que Jack lui fiche la paix jusqu'à sa majorité, dans moins de deux mois. Elle adore l'océan mais, elle préfère une autre espèce de requin et tu peux me croire, dans son genre, c'est un sacré prédateur. Son seul problème, c'est qu'il ne la prend pas au sérieux et il a tort, parce qu'elle est bien plus futée que lui.

- Il a un super fan, à ce que je vois.

- C'est un sale con ! J'ai bien failli perdre Shaori et Hugo à cause de lui. Sans parler du fait qu'il a toujours fait faire n'importe quoi à maman.

Chuck tressaillit.

- J'ai jamais pigé cette fascination qu'elle avait pour lui. Il s'est toujours comporté comme un salaud avec elle et elle, elle lui pardonnait tout. Enfin, presque. Maintenant j'espère qu'elle a vraiment tourné la page, même si je sais qu'il continue à roder comme un vautour, continua Matt avec une grimace de dégoût.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas que son oncle tournait toujours autour de sa mère.

- Tu sais comment j'me suis mis à la musique ? demanda l'Australien, pour la forme, avec un petit sourire sournois. Je voulais une batterie pour Noël, quand j'avais dix ans et j'ai tellement supplié maman qu'elle a fini par céder. Je tapais sur ce truc matin et soir, pendant des heures et ça rendait Jack complètement dingue. Et après ça, tous les week-ends et les vacances scolaires, sans exception, quand je rentrai de l'internat. Il a fini par agencer un studio insonorisé dans l'appart du dessous. C'était moins marrant, mais j'avais eu le temps de chopper le virus, alors j'ai continué à tapoter avec mes potes.

Chuck se mit à rire à l'énonciation de la vengeance de son frère contre son oncle. Il aurait certainement faire de même, voire pire, s'il avait été dans la même situation.

Les jumeaux continuèrent à échanger des anecdotes sur leurs enfances séparées d'une manière tout à fait plaisante et détendue, sans même en prendre réellement conscience ou voir le temps passer. C'était un lien de complicité naturelle qui reprenait son droit entre eux, qui n'attendait que son heure pour grandir et se développer.


	29. Chapter 29

Blair ne tenait plus en place, ça faisait déjà au moins trois heures que les garçons étaient enfermés dans la suite.

Après le petit déjeuner, Nate et Serena avait tenté de l'emmener faire un tour sur la Promenade des Anglais, mais elle avait refusé, mettant en avant son handicap évident vu l'état de sa cheville.

C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas si mal en réalité, mais elle préférait rester dans le coin pour pouvoir intercepter Chuck dès qu'il en aurait terminé avec son frère, ce qui semblait s'éterniser.

Ses amis avaient abandonné l'idée de la faire sortir de l'hôtel et ils s'étaient retranchés dans le hall. De là, ils pouvaient surveiller toutes les allées et venues.

Nate en profita pour faire un point sur sa quête de découverte à propos de l'identité de Gossip Girl.

Il n'avait pas vraiment avancé, en fait. Il savait tout juste que la personne était aux alentours du château lors de cette soirée, organisée par Diana.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais laisser tomber ? demanda Serena.

- Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, tu veux simplement oublier et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu ne veux pas te venger ? Tu n'es même pas un peu curieuse ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Il y a quelques semaines tu voulais tout savoir.

- Et tu ne m'as pas aidé de ce côté-là !

- Tu jouais à être GG, c'était totalement différent, rectifia-t-il. Je voulais limiter la casse et surtout, que tu sortes ta tête de ce pc et que tu reprennes ta vie en main. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- Et je pense aujourd'hui que tu avais raison. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de poursuivre une chimère qui n'existerait pas si personne ne prenait la peine de lire ses histoires salaces.

- Malheureusement, il se trouve toujours des personnes proches de vous qui sont impactées, commenta Blair, encore sous le coup de la soirée de la veille.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit S en haussant les épaules. Ce matin tu as une bague de plusieurs carats à ton annulaire … Madame Bass.

La brune sourit et ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur le diamant qui brillait de mille feux dans les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre.

Elle releva la tête d'un seul coup lorsqu'une ombre se profila devant elle, faisant obstruction à la lumière sur le caillou.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas foutu de toi, commenta Matt en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, retenant une grimace de douleur.

- Les félicitations sont de rigueur, je crois.

Il posa une main sur son bras pour l'attirer à lui avant de l'enlacer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Elle s'arracha à son étreinte dans un sursaut et fit un pas en arrière pour mieux l'observer, il était bien trop familier à son goût. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis hier.

Et malgré, ou à cause, de son apparence similaire à celle de Chuck, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui. Même s'ils avaient passés une après-midi à échanger des confidences, c'est surtout celles de son fiancé qu'elle avait partagées. Elle avait fait ça pour Chuck et uniquement pour lui.

S et N échangèrent un regard, silencieux. Matt ne s'embarrassait pas des manières de la haute société. Il avait peut-être grandi dans ce monde-là grâce à Jack, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il ne voulait pas en faire partie et encore moins en adopter les us et coutumes.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Blair.

- Il est plutôt cool ! Normal, après tout, c'est mon double ! rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ohh ! s'offusqua B.

- Bon ok, en fait, tu avais raison depuis le début. J'avais besoin de le rencontrer. Mais je veux quand même entendre les explications de la bouche de ma mère. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle aurait été d'accord sur le fait de nous séparer et de continuer à vivre avec nous comme s'il n'existait pas.

Aucun des trois amis n'avait de réponse à cette question. Un silence pesant s'installa tout à coup entre eux, seulement brisé lorsque Matt prit congé.

D'un comment accord, les New-Yorkais décidèrent de rejoindre leur ami dans la suite, mais il les devança en arrivant à son tour dans le hall. Chacun fut soulagé en voyant son visage détendu. Matt avait raison, ça avait l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé entre eux pour lui aussi.

Blair glissa sa main dans celle de son fiancé et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je vais bien, dit-il à l'intention de tous.

Nate, rassuré, décida d'aborder un sujet plus joyeux et mit une grande tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Je crois qu'il y a des félicitations qui se perdent, ici, sourit-il en désignant la main de Blair du menton.

- J'avais déjà bien trop attendu, commenta Chuck.

- Je suis bien d'accord, indiqua Serena en riant.

Elle enlaça son frère chaleureusement avant de poursuivre :

- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à préparer la cérémonie. Vous avez déjà arrêté une date ?

Les fiancés échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de mettre au point les détails.

Les quatre amis se déplacèrent jusqu'à la terrasse pour s'installer au soleil et profiter de l'été. Échangeant leurs idées et commentaires sur le futur mariage qui promettait d'être grandiose.

Partageant aussi, au fur et à mesure de la conversation qui dérivait, leurs impressions sur le dernier venu qui bouleversait la vie de Chuck et la leur par extension. Ils se risquèrent même à quelques hypothèses respectives sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Bart et Elisabeth, ainsi que Jack, à cacher l'existence de l'un à l'autre.

- Et si on y allait avant d'être en retard ? dit finalement Nate à la blonde avec un regard entendu.

- Oui, bonne idée. A tout' … On se voit au concert, ce soir, enchaîna S en se levant pour suivre son ami.

- Au concert ? questionna Blair suspicieuse.

- J'ai promis à Max qu'on irait les voir jouer. On aura des places en back stage pour le passage du groupe. Et je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'avoir une place spéciale pour personne handicapée, répondit son amie pour la taquiner.

- Max ? interrogea Nate.

- Le synthé, expliqua nonchalamment Serena.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivie par son ami, dont la mine était maintenant renfrognée.

- C'était comment ? demanda Blair, une fois qu'elle fut seule avec son fiancé.

- Réellement, c'était étrange, mais pas dans le sens bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire. Je … Au-delà du fait de me voir en miroir, il y a quelque chose … qui me donne l'impression que je peux avoir confiance en lui, sans que je puisse exactement expliquer pourquoi.

- Peut-être parce que vous avez partagé la même poche et le même liquide amniotique pendant neuf mois ? hasarda ironiquement la brune.

Chuck la regarda un peu hébété, en prenant conscient de cet état de fait.

- Sans doute, réfléchit-il mais pas seulement. En fait, jusqu'ici j'avais toujours pensé que j'étais le seul à devoir jongler avec les relations lacunaires de mes parents et je pensais que tout était de ma faute. Que je devais forcément être quelqu'un d'horrible et de monstrueux pour que, même les personnes qui sont à l'origine de ma vie et sont censées m'aimer et me protéger, se comportent d'une telle manière avec moi. Mais maintenant, après avoir discuté avec Matt, je sais que je n'en suis pas responsable et que j'ai au moins deux autres personnes avec moi dans la même galère.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- On est plus que ça, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

- Je sais, oui. Merci d'être là, avec moi. Sans toi, je ne prendrais sûrement pas tout ça aussi bien. Parce que je sais aussi que, quoi qu'il arrive, ta main sera dans la mienne à présent.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il répondit à son geste.

- On va traverser tout ça, promit-elle.

Il emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres et l'attira à lui, laissant glisser sa main dans le creux de ses reins.

- Et si on allait fêter nos fiançailles comme il se doit, susurra-t-il en mordant délicatement la peau de son cou.

Elle sourit et se leva quand il saisit sa main pour se diriger vers leur suite. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de terre dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que ma fiancée boîte le jour du mariage à cause d'une foulure mal soignée, sourit-il, espiègle.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et le laissa la porter jusqu'aux cages d'ascenseurs, au milieu des clients de l'hôtel qui les regardaient, attendris par un couple de jeunes amoureux.


	30. Chapter 30

Merci x-Beautifull Blass-x et Gellergreen,

Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions car tu vas trop vite en besogne lol Quand à ton pronostic, ça aurait pu être ça, tu n'es pas très loin.

Mais d'autres choses avant ça. Je reviens dans mes petits travers avec une chanson que je vous conseille plus que fortement d'écouter (en live, c'est encore mieux) C'est la seule fois où j'ai inclus Monsieur JJG, mon chanteur/compositeur préféré (Heureusement qu'il compose encore un peu pour les autres si pas pour lui-même T-T)

* * *

><p>Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage, l'effervescence était à son comble et les musiciens, eux, étaient occupés aux derniers préparatifs.<p>

Serena les dirigea directement vers Steve, le bassiste, qui vérifiait une dernière fois que l'accord de son instrument était parfait.

Ce dernier faillit laisser tomber sa guitare quand il aperçut Chuck.

- Merde ! laissa-t-il échapper en le dévisageant. Ça alors, c'est… c'est dingue.

- Tu sais où est Matt ? questionna la blonde sans pouvoir dissimuler un sourire.

- Je vais le chercher, bafouilla Steve, sans cesser de regarder Chuck.

Il était à prévoir que ce serait une réaction qui se répéterait encore longtemps dans leurs univers respectifs.

L'intéressé apparut, ses baguettes à la main, moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il portait un T-Shirt blanc, dont les manches avaient été arrachées et un jeans taille basse qui tombait sur ses Nike, des sièges leur étaient effectivement réservés dans les coulisses.

- Si tu t'habilles un jour comme ça, je demande le divorce illico, murmura Blair à l'oreille de son fiancé, en passant un doigt sur le col de sa chemise pourpre.

- Aucun danger, rétorqua-t-il.

Chuck avait laissé tomber la cravate et la veste de costume pour ce soir, mais il aurait été incapable de porter un tel accoutrement à moins que sa vie en dépende, et encore.

- C'est à nous, dans moins de quinze minutes, hurla un gars avec une petite barbichette en direction de Matt, avant d'ouvrir, lui aussi, des yeux comme des soucoupes, à la vision de son jumeau.

- Max, je te présente mon frère, Chuck et sa fiancée, Blair, que tu as vu hier. Et tu connais déjà ses amis, Nate et Serena.

- Sur, répondit Max, en détournant un instant ses yeux de Chuck pour les poser sur la blonde aux longues jambes avec un sourire béat.

- C'est aussi la sœur adoptive de Chuck, ce qui en fait pratiquement la sœur de Matt, précisa Nate.

Le musicien à la barbichette, jeta un œil à Chuck, puis à Matt, avant de déguerpir d'où il était venu.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? s'écria Serena, visiblement sensible au charme de l'Australien.

- Max, c'est pas un bon plan, approuva Matt.

- Oh super ! Maintenant je vais avoir trois frangins sur le dos ! grommela la blonde.

- Pour toi, faut au moins ça, énonça Nate avec évidence.

- Ok, vous savez quoi ? Je vais m'asseoir avant que le groupe ne commence, dit-elle furieuse, en regagnant sa place.

Nate la regarda partir avec un petit sourire satisfait et lui emboîta le pas.

- Matt ! cria à nouveau Max, depuis le bord de la scène de fortune.

- C'est à nous, j'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle, dit-il en se dirigeant déjà vers les autres membres du groupe.

Blair et Chuck rejoignirent leur siège à leur tour, juste au moment où le groupe entrait en scène.

Comme un fil entre l'autre et l'un  
>Invisible, il pose ses liens<br>Dans les méandres des inconscients  
>Il se promène impunément<p>

Et tout un peu tremble  
>Et le reste s'éteint<br>Juste dans nos ventres  
>Un nœud, une faim<p>

Il fait roi, l'esclave  
>Et peut damner les saints<br>L'honnête ou le sage  
>Et l'on n'y peut rien<p>

Et l'on résiste, on bâtit des murs  
>Des bonheurs, photos bien rangées<br>Terroriste, il fend les armures,  
>En un instant, tout est balayé<p>

Et tu rampes et tu guettes  
>Et tu mendies des mots<br>Tu lis ses poètes  
>Aimes ses tableaux<p>

Et tu cherches à la croiser  
>T'as quinze ans soudain<br>Tout change de base  
>Et l'on n'y peut rien<p>

Il s'invite quand on l'attend pas  
>Quand on y croit, il s'enfuit déjà<br>Frère qui un jour y goûta  
>Jamais plus tu ne guériras<p>

Il nous laisse vide  
>Et plus mort que vivant<br>C'est lui qui décide  
>On ne fait que semblant<p>

Lui choisit ses tours  
>Et ses va et ses vient<br>Ainsi fait l'amour  
>Et l'on n'y peut rien<p>

Et l'on n'y peut rien

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de musique de Chuck mais il se laissa porter par la mélodie et la vague d'enthousiasme de la foule réunie sur la plage.

C'était une sensation toute particulière que de voir son jumeau vivre une vie tout à fait différente de la sienne. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur ses choix jusque-là. Ils s'étaient tout simplement imposés à lui.

Mais, en voyant son double, là, sur la scène, acclamé par la foule qui se trémoussait sur le rythme que Matt donnait à la musique, il comprit qu'il pouvait y avoir de nombreux chemins pour trouver sa voie.

Son frère ne rêvait peut-être pas de dominer le monde des affaires immobilières, mais il était néanmoins le maître ce soir. Celui qui était la clé de voûte de la soirée, les autres instruments venant se greffer sur le tempo qu'il déterminait derrière sa batterie. C'est lui qui donnait l'impulsion que tous suivaient gaiement.

Et si Matt se défendait d'avoir des envies ou des rêves de grandeur, il y avait une chose qui était évidente pour Chuck : Son jumeau était plus qu'à l'aise lorsque autrui dépendait de lui et qu'il menait le jeu, culminant en quelque sorte au-dessus d'eux à sa manière. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, à en juger par son sourire, c'est qu'il adorait ça.

Matt aimait aussi sauver les autres, parce que tout comme lui, il appréciait d'être reconnu. La différence étant que Chuck avait toujours cultivé une image de Bad Boy, parce que ça intimidait les gens et que ça attirait l'attention de son père tout en le contrariant modérément, en fait, ça correspondait plutôt au modèle qu'il lui avait inculqué.

Matt était passé par une étape de révolte à l'encontre de Jack et d'Élisabeth mais il ne souhaitait pas être craint. Il n'avait jamais bâti de muraille infranchissable autour de lui, n'avait jamais ressenti cette nécessité de se retrancher dans une tour pour se protéger des agressions extérieures.

Peut-être par ce qu'il avait eu une base émotionnelle solide quand il était tout petit. Une mère qui le bordait tous les soirs, après lui avoir lu une histoire et le berçait tendrement dans ses bras lorsqu'il se réveillait en pleurs au milieu de la nuit. Une maman, dont il percevait clairement l'amour et l'affection.

Les choses auraient sans doute été tellement différentes, si lui-même n'avait pas été élevé par un père qui méprisait tout sentiment en le jugeant comme une vile faiblesse.

S'il n'avait pas grandi en pensant être un meurtrier matricide qui n'avait aucun droit de recevoir de l'amour, se jugeant et s'infligeant lui-même la sentence à la hauteur de son crime.

Heureusement pour lui, une personne s'était ériger contre ce verdict et avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans sa prison, derrière son armure, avec lui. Elle avait fait naître en lui des milliers de papillons qui, en ouvrant leurs ailes, lui avaient fait ressentir ce sentiment interdit et inconnu.

Semant en lui le doute, l'espoir, que, peut-être, il n'était pas aussi laid et méprisable qu'il le croyait et dont il feignait d'être fier. Lui donnant l'envie de vouloir goûter à ce bonheur dont tout le monde parlait et qui semblait si loin de sa portée.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, il le tenait dans le creux de sa main.

Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait demain, il était celui à qui elle avait donné son cœur.

Et aucun symbole de son amour pour elle, aucun diamant, aussi magnifique et précieux soit-il, ne pourrait jamais égaler sa valeur et sa beauté à ses yeux. Elle était sa source sacrée, là où il puisait sa force, celle qui lui donnait le droit d'être heureux.

Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, son bras posé sur ses épaules et elle tourna son visage vers lui, un sourire illuminant ses traits parfaits. C'était ça le plus magique en réalité, elle lui offrait le don de la rendre heureuse.

Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et murmura un « Je t'aime » contre sa bouche charnue auquel elle répondit par un baiser passionné et enflammé.

* * *

><p>« Et l'on y peut rien » Jean-Jacques Goldman.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x.

* * *

><p>Blair tenta de se concentrer sur ses mails. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en quelques jours d'absence, il y aurait autant de travail accumulé et de tâches à rattraper.<p>

La voiture fit une embardée et son ordinateur glissa de ses genoux sur le siège en cuir. Elle aboya au chauffeur d'aller repasser son permis s'il ne voulait pas être viré.

Georges se contenta d'opiner du bonnet sans répondre. Il était inutile de tenter d'expliquer qu'il avait simplement voulu éviter un renard, qui avait déboulé d'un talus sur la petite route de campagne qui menait à l'autoroute. Elle l'aurait sans doute fait arrêter la voiture et crapahuter pour tenter de rattraper l'animal afin de pouvoir l'utiliser dans la prochaine collection automne/hiver de Waldorf Design.

De plus, loin de lui l'idée de la contrarier plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était d'une humeur de chien depuis l'instant où il avait transporté ses bagages dans le coffre. A la seconde où Monsieur Bass avait lâché sa main pour refermer la portière du véhicule, son sourire s'était fané pour laisser place à une mine maussade qui ne s'éclaircissait que de temps à autre, lorsqu'elle contemplait la bague qui scintillait à sa main gauche. Le trajet jusqu'à Paris allait être extrêmement long et pénible.

Blair soupira en repensant au fait qu'elle rentrait sur la capitale quand ses amis et son fiancé retournaient à Monaco.

Chuck lui avait promis de la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Dès qu'il aurait pu voir Victoria. Il n'avait aucune intention de s'attarder pour une petite réunion familiale avec Elisabeth. Il avait beau faire semblant que ça lui était égal, elle savait qu'il souffrait qu'elle l'ait abandonné quand elle avait choisi d'élever ses autres enfants.

Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, elle avait expliqué qu'elle était trop jeune et ne se sentait pas la fibre maternelle. Qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant dans sa vie et que c'était Bart qui avait fait le choix de garder Chuck auprès de lui, alors qu'il était prévu qu'il soit adopté. Encore un autre mensonge qui le rongerait de l'intérieur et s'étendrait jusqu'à son cœur.

Elle poussa un autre soupir en pensant à sa propre mère. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été rose mais elle s'était améliorée ces dernières années et elle se renforçait avec le temps.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, il y a cinq ans, que sa mère lui ferait assez confiance pour lui confier son entreprise, son autre bébé, qui, elle en avait l'impression parfois, comptait plus qu'elle aux yeux de la styliste.

Elle termina de répondre à ses mails pour s'avancer le plus possible dans son travail durant le reste du trajet. Elle avait eu droit à un traitement de faveur qu'Eléanor Waldorf n'aurait accordé à personne d'autre.

La voiture s'immobilisa devant l'appartement des Waldorf-Rose et la jeune femme sentit l'excitation dans tous ses membres. Il lui tardait de faire voir sa bague à sa mère et de lui annoncer ses fiançailles. Elle ne lui avait rien dit au téléphone car elle voulait voir sa réaction sur son visage.

Blair n'ignorait pas qu'elle appréciait Chuck et qu'elle pensait qu'il était celui qui comblerait sa fille de joie et de bonheur. Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle allée le chercher pour tenter d'interrompre son mariage avec Louis ?

La jeune fille frissonna en se remémorant cet événement et ceux qui l'avaient suivi.

Mais tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à présent. Chuck lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse si tôt. Elle pensait qu'il attendrait d'avoir réglé la situation avec son père au sujet de son héritage. Qu'il voudrait être certain de pouvoir assurer son avenir professionnel avant de s'engager véritablement avec elle.

Il avait été plus que clair sur le toit de l'Empire, quand elle avait enfin pris conscience de sa stupidité et lui avait déclaré ce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle depuis toujours : Qu'il était son seul et unique amour et qu'il le serait à jamais.

Apparemment, il avait su mettre son orgueil et sa sacro-sainte fierté de côté pour faire passer leur amour en priorité et cela faisait danser son cœur de joie. Elle était plus importante que tout le reste pour lui, y compris Bass Industrie.

Elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts par Cyrus.

- Tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Et toi, toujours aussi charmeur.

- Viens-là, Cyrus en veut plus, dit-il en prolongeant leur étreinte.

- Maman est là ?

- Dans un petit quart d'heure, elle est sortie faire une course.

- Mademoiselle Blair, voulez-vous que je vous prépare un petit en cas ? demanda Dorota en pointant le bout de son nez hors de la cuisine.

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim, dit la jeune femme en lui tendant son manteau.

La femme de chambre poussa un cri aigu et porta ses mains à sa bouche.

- Oh ! Mon Dieu, Mademoiselle ! Ça y est, il l'a fait. Monsieur Chuck vous a demandé de l'épouser, sautilla-t-elle comme une petite fille en enlaçant sa protégée dans ses bras.

- Blair ! Mais pourquoi ne me disais-tu rien ? questionna son beau-père en se joignant aux deux femmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? interrogea Eléanor en passant la porte.

- Monsieur Chuck a enfin fait sa demande, couina Dorota en lieu et place de Blair.

Sa mère jeta un œil à sa bague avant d'afficher un sourire admiratif.

- Je suis contente que tout ce soit arrangé entre vous, dit-elle en étreignant sa fille à son tour. Lorsqu'il est passé la semaine dernière, j'ai été tellement désolée pour lui que je l'aurais presque serré dans mes bras. Si tu avais vu sa tête quand il a compris que tu n'étais pas là où tu le lui avais dit, il avait le cœur brisé, le pauvre, continua Eléanor.

Ça, Blair avait pu s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il avait dû prévoir une soirée romantique pour la surprendre. Peut-être même qu'il avait prévu de lui faire sa demande ce soir-là.

- Pendant un instant, on a tout les deux pensé que tu avais eu un autre accident.

La brunette sentit son cœur se serrer en imaginant ce qu'ils avaient dû ressentir à ce moment-là.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux faire des cachotteries et que tu m'utilises comme alibi, préviens-moi, au moins, que je n'ai pas l'air d'une idiote. D'ailleurs, je préférerais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Ce jeune-homme a de réels sentiments pour toi et je sais que tu les partages, alors évite de faire des choses stupides qui pourraient te le faire perdre à tout jamais, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec lui, je ne ferai rien qui pourrait nous mettre en danger à nouveau. Si je lui ai menti c'était parce que je voulais le protéger, mais je me suis rendue compte que la pire chose que je pouvais lui infliger, c'est de ne pas avoir assez confiance en lui pour tout lui dire.

- A la bonne heure, dit Eléanor en prenant les mains de sa fille. Je crois que cette fois, vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Je l'espère pour vous en tout cas, parce que vous le méritez amplement tous les deux, après toutes les épreuves que le destin vous a fait traverser.

- Et il n'a pas fini apparemment ! grommela Blair entre ses dents.

- Pourquoi ça ? questionna sa mère, en soulevant un sourcil.

La jeune femme expliqua les derniers événements à sa famille qui n'en revenait pas d'une pareille possibilité.

- Je savais que Bart Bass n'était pas le meilleur des pères, mais de là, à séparer une fratrie, jumelée qui plus est. C'est quasiment inhumain ! commenta Cyrus.

- Comment Monsieur Chuck prend-il la nouvelle ? s'inquiéta Dorota.

La femme de charge avait toujours eu une tendresse particulière pour le jeune homme et pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait offert le plus beau mariage qu'elle ait jamais pu rêver, mais surtout parce qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Mademoiselle Blair.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la période où les deux amoureux passaient un nombre d'heures incalculables ensemble et combien il était capable de rendre sa protégée heureuse au-delà de toute limite.

Bien plus que n'importe quel autre de ses prétendants, qu'il soit Lord Anglais ou Prince Français, elle ne faisait même pas mention de ceux qui n'avaient pas de titre ou qui se prenaient pour des intellectuels talentueux.

- Mieux que ce que je n'aurais pensé, du moins en apparence, répondit Blair.

- Chuck est un jeune homme solide. Je suis certaine qu'il sera capable d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve, surtout avec toi à ses côtés, affirma Eléanor en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille pour la guider vers le salon. Et maintenant, si tu appelais ton père pour lui dire que sa petite fille devra être accompagnée une nouvelle fois jusqu'à l'autel ?


	32. Chapter 32

Merci Gellergreen.

* * *

><p>Le groupe de musiciens devait se retrouver au complet sur une scène des Champs Élysée quelques jours avant la fête nationale française.<p>

Entre temps, il était prévu que Matt rejoigne sa sœur à Monaco. Elle avait terminé son stage au musée océanographique le 30 juin et ils profiteraient d'une semaine de vacance à deux, avant l'arrivée de leur mère dans la Principauté.

Bien sûr, Chuck n'était pas censé faire partie du tableau mais, depuis leur rencontre, les jumeaux avaient convenus que Victoria méritait de connaître la vérité et que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

L'Australien était convaincu que sa mère aurait une bonne explication à fournir, même s'il avait du mal à imaginer une quelconque raison qui pourrait justifier pareille trahison, non seulement envers son jumeau, mais également envers lui. Car elle l'avait privé d'une part de lui-même en quelque sorte.

Ils avaient toujours été proches, même quand Jack tentait de s'immiscer entre eux. Souvent avec succès ! Mais c'est à l'amant de sa mère qu'il en avait toujours tenu rigueur et non à elle-même. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il préférait la voir comme une victime de l'amour que comme une mère inconstante car elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'intrus.

Le jeune homme dépassa la réception et entra dans le bar de l'hôtel où il devait retrouver sa sœur.

- Hé Matt, cria la jeune fille avec un sourire immense en se jetant au cou de son frère.

Elle l'enlaça comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Ce qui était le cas, car elle était repartie en internat à Brisbane, depuis le mois de mars et ce, jusqu'à la mi-juin. Officiellement elle suivrait des cours de biologie marine à la rentrée prochaine, ce qui lui avait valu de poser le pied sur le rocher et de pouvoir prendre le large loin de son Australie natale.

Elle adorait l'océan et sa population, c'était comme un autre monde où évoluaient des espèces différentes qu'elle pouvait répertorier et catégoriser. Où elle pouvait exercer son esprit cartésien de façon scientifique à défaut de purement mathématique.

- Tu as l'air en forme, dit le jeune homme en lui rendant son sourire.

- Pas autant que toi. La liberté, ça a du bon, rit-elle.

Il savait qu'en réalité, elle faisait allusion à elle et non pas à lui. Elle attendait impatiemment le 22 juillet, jour de ses 18 ans, et par conséquent de sa majorité, pour enfin donner libre court à ses véritables envies.

- Je suppose que ce sera encore mieux à la fin du mois, ironisa-t-il.

- Et comment ! D'ailleurs, j'ai repéré quelques établissements à Canberra pour une idée de projet qui devrait plaire à mon père. J'ai déjà établi une liste des coûts et recettes potentielles et je suis certaine que quand il verra ce que j'ai réparé et de quoi je suis capable, il me laissera embarquer dans le navire avec lui.

Son frère n'en n'était pas si certain. Jack avait toujours soigneusement évité que sa fille ne s'approche de trop près du domaine des affaires. Maintenant qu'il connaissait son jumeau et son implication dans Bass Industrie, il doutait que ses arguments misogynes soient ses véritables motivations.

Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas de ça pour elle, que ce n'était pas la place d'une femme parce qu'elles étaient toujours plus ou moins obligées de coucher pour parvenir à avoir une chance de prouver leur valeur et qu'ensuite elles n'étaient plus prises au sérieux.

Le jeune homme ne doutait pas que ce soit sa manière de traiter avec la gente féminine. « Tonton Jack », son beau-père, qui était subitement devenu réellement son oncle à la lumière des derniers mensonges révélés, n'avait jamais su garder sa braguette fermée.

Du moins, c'est de cette manière dont il s'en souvenait après qu'il se soit séparé de sa mère il y a sept ans. Avant ça, Matt était absent plus des trois quarts du temps du domicile familiale. Et il ne se rappelait pas vraiment, car à l'époque il ne s'en souciait guère, de ce que Jack faisait de son « temps libre »

Tout ce qu'il se remémorait parfaitement et avec une profonde aversion, c'est que sa mère se pliait toujours aux caprices de son amant, n'hésitant pas à le confier à une nounou de fortune pour le week-end, quand il était depuis sa naissance, le seul et unique objet de son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, c'est brillant non ? demanda sa sœur, fière d'elle.

Matt la regarda, hébété.

- Tu n'as rien écouté, bouda-t-elle.

- C'est que … tu sais, moi, les histoires qui concerne Bass Océanie…

Il ne mentait pas, même s'il avait un tant soit peu prêter l'oreille à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il n'aurait pas compris la moitié de ce dont elle parlait de toute façon. Tous ces nombres et ces colonnes de chiffres à additionner et à soustraire, ça lui donnait la migraine rien que de les regarder sur le papier.

Il était bien plus à l'aise avec la littérature, les poèmes, les rimes, les pieds, les vers et les notes qui dansaient sur la portée, derrière la Clef de do, de sol ou de fa. Ou encore en sport. Il connaissait par cœur le classement des meilleurs champions de surf d'Australie et des autres continents avec leurs temps et leurs handicaps respectifs.

Il pouvait visualiser géométriquement une vague en approche pour en déterminer l'algorithme et en définir la courbe afin de réussir à prédire où et comment les rouleaux allaient se développer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec les mathématiques à son sens. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas savoir faire ça. Il suffisait simplement à tout un chacun d'ouvrir les yeux et d'en faire la projection mentale.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant, se plaignit Vic en se laissant retomber sur sa chaise. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je te parle de mon avenir, là ! Bien entendu, toi, tu te contentes d'apprendre le surf et la faune aquatique à des gamins maintenant. Et tu n'aspires plus à autre chose que de vivre tranquille, peinard chez toi. Mais moi, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi et je veux conquérir un autre monde que le sous-marin. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu le voulais aussi.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Ce temps-là était définitivement révolu.

Sa sœur se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle aurait dû faire preuve de plus de tact. Elle connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. S'il n'avait pas eu cet accident, il y a six mois, il serait sur sa planche à l'heure qu'il est, défendant les couleurs de l'équipe nationale et apprivoisant les vagues pour monter dans le classement et accéder au podium.

Il était à un très haut niveau, juste à deux places de la 3ème marche, quand le sort avait décidé de le couper net dans son élan. Il était resté dans le coma pratiquement une semaine après l'accident.

Elle frissonna en repensant qu'un requin aurait bien pu l'avaler tout cru en guise de petit déjeuné. Il avait dérivé suite au passage d'un jet ski qui se trouvait dans la zone réservée aux surfeurs.

Il avait évité le choc frontal de peu, mais il avait été désarçonné et malgré sa connaissance de l'océan et sa pratique quotidienne de la natation, le courant l'avait entrainé en zone rouge, où il n'avait pu éviter un écueil qui l'avait projeté sur un des récifs qui bordaient l'endroit.

Si un catamaran de plaisance n'avait pas aperçu son corps rejeté sur les rochers, il serait sans doute resté là, inerte, pendant des heures et des heures avant que sa disparition ne soit signalée et que les secours ne le retrouvent.

Il était hors-jeux pour la compétition à présent. Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas être cloué dans un fauteuil roulant pour le restant de sa vie. Ses sponsors l'avaient tous lâché l'un après l'autre car ses conditions physiques ne lui permettraient plus jamais le surf à un niveau professionnel. Son entraîneur lui avait dégoté un post de prof de surf et de plongée dans une marina de Melbourne où il s'était installé avec Shaori et Hugo.

- Je sais combien ça compte pour toi, et je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras parfaitement. Jack n'aura pas d'autre possibilité que de te donner ta chance, l'encouragea-t-il malgré ses réserves.

Vic lui fit un petit sourire en coin, qui prouvait qu'elle savait qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait la moindre chance avec son père.

Il pensait surtout que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait bien forcer la main du destin pour que sa sœur puisse avoir le pied à l'étrier. Sauf que d'après ce que Serena lui avait raconté, ni Chuck, ni Jack n'avaient plus leur mot à dire au sein de Bass Industrie.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un avis bien plus professionnel que moi sur ton projet, dit-il soudain, trouvant là, la meilleure des manières pour présenter les choses à sa sœur.

Un large sourire anima le visage de la jeune fille.

- Vraiment ? Et qui ? Depuis quand tu connais du monde qui t'intéresse dans le milieu de l'immobilier ?

- Depuis très récemment en fait. J'ai sauvé une fille de la noyade et il se trouve que son frère connaît pas mal le sujet.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Tu l'as rencontré ? Tu as ses coordonnées ? Il est Français ? Australien ?

- Non, il est Américain, New-Yorkais pour être exact et il s'appelle Chuck Bass.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent.

- Bass, comme … mon père ? s'écria-t-elle.

Matt hocha la tête avant de lui expliquer sa découverte et comment il avait rencontré un jeune homme qui lui était physiquement identique.

La jeunette écouta stoïquement son frère sans l'interrompre, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucun mot qui puisse décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et si ça n'avait été son grand frère protecteur qui avait prononcés ces paroles, elle aurait surement traité la personne de menteuse.

Mais Matt était son confident, ils étaient très proches. Il n'aurait pas inventé un truc pareil pour lui faire une blague de mauvais goût. Il était toujours là pour elle, quelque soit le jour ou l'heure, au contraire de ses parents qui étaient sans cesse absents ou occupés pour une raison ou une autre.

Elle était de toute manière en pensionnat la plupart de l'année depuis qu'elle avait douze ans et cela n'aurait fait aucune différence pour elle qu'ils soient chez eux ou pas.

Mais savoir qu'elle avait un autre frère la fit frémir. De peur tout d'abord, puis de joie et d'excitation. Celle-ci grandissant au fur et à mesure que Matt lui donnait des détails sur celui qui était l'héritier, non seulement de Bass Océanie, mais de Bass Industrie tout court et qui en était à la tête pas plus tard que les mois précédents.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote pour se concentrer sur la partie de l'entreprise que gérait son père sans jamais chercher à en savoir plus sur le groupe de tête ?

Elle savait très bien pourquoi, mais elle ne l'admettait que difficilement et jamais aux autres, sauf à Matt bien entendu.

Ce qu'elle recherchait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'était la reconnaissance paternelle. Ses parents s'étaient séparés un peu avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée en internat, quelques semaines après l'overdose de Matt.

Et elle cherchait un moyen de se rapprocher de son père depuis ce temps-là. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'était concentrée sur la branche australienne, parce que c'était simplement ce que son père gérait et qu'elle ne voyait pas plus loin.

Il voyageait fréquemment pour les affaires quand ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il n'était pas le genre de papa qui racontait des histoires ou l'emmenait à ses cours de plongée.

Mais quand il était à la maison, elle s'asseyait à côté de lui sur le sofa pour admirer les paysages aquatiques de son livre sur la grande barrière de corail (c'est lui qui le lui avait offert pour ses 7 ans) et l'observait à la dérobée lire les pages du journal financier.


	33. Chapter 33

Merci Gellergreen, j'aime tes questions rhétoriques ;)

Contente que tu aimes Vic

Merci aussi à x-Beautiful Blass-x et à Noe.

* * *

><p>Vic prit la chose bien mieux que Matt ne l'avait imaginé.<p>

Elle resta assise pendant plusieurs longues minutes à ingérer les informations complètement hallucinantes qu'il venait de lui donner, avant de laisser exploser son impatience.

- Quand est-ce que je le rencontrerai ? questionna-t-elle en sautillant sur son siège. Pourquoi il n'est pas venu avec toi ? Il est ici, à Monaco, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille n'intégrait pas encore vraiment la trahison que cela impliquait de la part de leurs parents. Il faut dire qu'elle était un peu désabusée par sa relation avec eux.

Si Matt avait toujours été très proche de sa mère, surtout pendant ses premières années, elle, avait connu sa mère et son père en couple dès sa naissance. Il était fréquent que les deux enfants passent le week-end ou la semaine avec des jeunes filles au pair ou la concierge du World Tower, qui servait souvent de nounou, pendant que les adultes voyageaient « en amoureux »

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait passer en priorité avant son père. Elle se rangeait plus que fréquemment à son avis et lui, sa priorité, c'était BO !

Pour elle, elle gagnait un frère et, vu sa complicité avec le premier, il était évident que cela ne pouvait qu'être positif d'en avoir un deuxième.

- On n'était pas certain de ta réaction et on s'est dit que c'était mieux si je t'expliquais d'abord.

- Ok, tu m'as expliqué, maintenant on peut aller le voir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et emmena sa sœur, excitée comme une puce, jusqu'à la suite de Chuck.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but, il vit l'anxiété grandir sur le visage de Vic.

Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir froid aux yeux, mais la situation et ses conséquences commençaient à se décanter dans son esprit.

- Et s'il ne veut pas de sœur ? questionna-t-elle soudain, dans le couloir en sortant de l'ascenseur.

- Il en a déjà une, adoptive, et de toute manière, ce n'est pas vraiment une option.

- Et pourquoi une adoption ? Son père ne pouvait se contenter d'épouser une autre femme ? Mon père ne t'a jamais adopté, lui.

« Encore heureux » se retint de dire le brun.

- Parce qu'il pensait que son père était mort, réexpliqua-t-il à la place.

- Je croyais que c'était maman qui s'était faite passer pour morte, argumenta-t-elle.

- Elle aussi, répéta Matt.

Sa sœur n'avait écouté que la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait raconté au bar. Dès l'instant où elle avait entendu les mots « Bass » et « industrie » dans la même phrase, les rouages de son cerveau s'étaient mis en mode fonction principale et avaient éliminés tous les autres parasites.

Ceux-ci commençaient à remonter lentement de l'endroit où il les avait évacués quelques minutes plutôt.

- On a vraiment une famille de tarés ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et Matt ne put pas le réfuter.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand il frappa à la porte de la suite, le cœur de Vic battait à cent à l'heure.

Une grande blonde, qui était sans doute un top model, ouvrit la porte.

- Serena, dit son frère, voici Victor…

- Vic, le coupa sa jeune sœur en bousculant presque la jeune femme pour entrer dans la pièce.

Un jeune homme aux yeux clairs était à moitié vautré dans le canapé et son regard étudia les muscles saillants sous son polo et les petites fossettes qui creusaient ses joues. Plutôt belle gueule et bien foutu, nota-t-elle inconsciemment, car elle était là pour autre chose.

Son regard se focalisa sur une copie parfaite de Matt. Encore plus que parfaite. Il avait les cheveux plus courts, un peu comme Matt quand il surfait, et portait un Armani gris clair bien coupé, sur une chemise rose tendre, avec une cravate à fines rayures du même rose sur un fond gris perle. Une pochette assortie était fichée à la boutonnière de sa veste, qui tombait impeccablement et parfaitement, sans aucun faux-plis.

Sûr que Matt ne s'habillerait jamais comme ça de sa vie, même pas pour un mariage ou un enterrement, même pas pour son propre mariage, sourit-elle.

Chuck observa la petite brune s'avancer dans la chambre. Ses cheveux, coupés au carré, tombaient à hauteur de ses épaules. Ses traits étaient plus fins que les siens, sa mâchoire, moins carrée et plus allongée, comme celle de Jack. Mais elle avait définitivement les yeux de leur mère elle-aussi.

Elle portait un bustier-corset mauve qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et une jupe noire, droite et fendue sur une dizaine de centimètre au-dessus du genou du côté gauche.

Des boucles d'oreilles, en forme de gouttes de verre, ornaient ses lobes et rappelait le tour de cou qu'elle portait, le pendentif tombant juste entre les deux os de l'extrémité interne de ses clavicules.

Elle était menue et élancée, ce qui indiquait qu'elle pratiquait fréquemment du sport. Mais tout en elle était féminin, ce qui le surprit un peu.

Se basant sur le style de Matt et sur le fait qu'elle faisait un stage d'océanographie, il s'était imaginé qu'elle aurait tout de la sportive accomplie en tenue décontractée, short et top sur un paires de basket.

Les photos que son frère lui avait montrées la présentaient toutes en maillot ou en tenue de surf ou de plongée. Il devina que c'était parce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux ces passions venues de l'océan, mais la jeune fille ne se limitait pas à ça.

Elle hésita une fraction de seconde devant lui, avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Chuck eut un premier instinct de recul mais le geste ferme de la jeune fille ne lui permit pas de se soustraire à son étreinte.

Elle se recula quelques secondes plus tard, le tenant par les mains, non sans avoir oublié de laisser une trace de rouge à lèvre sur sa joue.

- Ça alors, c'est vraiment incroyable ! s'écria-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux et éblouissant, en le jaugeant de la tête au pied. On dirait Matt, mais en mieux.

Chuck ne put retenir un sourire en coin à la vue de son jumeau qui roulait des yeux au ciel.

- Même pas en rêve, railla ce dernier à l'adresse de sa sœur qui l'observait à présent.

Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre pour détailler ses deux frères sans aucune gêne.

- Moi, c'est…

- Vic, la coupa Chuck, oui je sais, Matt me l'a déjà dit, indiqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit encore.

- Je sens qu'on va faire des étincelles tous les deux, rit-elle, lâchant enfin ses mains.

- Hmm hmm, et voici, Nate, le meilleur ami de Chuck et sa sœur Serena, intervint Matt.

- Enchantée, dit-elle avec un sourire charmeur à l'adresse du seul jeune homme dans la pièce qui n'était pas son frère et qui était beau gosse.

Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire, laissant apparaître plus profondément ses fossettes, et lui tendit sa main que Vic saisit sans la moindre hésitation. Ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Nate un instant.

- Tu peux m'appeler S, si tu veux, mes amis m'appellent comme ça.

La blonde se planta à côté de son ami et la petite brunette lui retourna un sourire un peu rigide avant de noter de la tête.

Il s'écoula au moins trois heures avant que le groupe ne quitte la suite. Échangeant leurs impressions et commentaires sur la situation à laquelle ils faisaient à présent face tous ensembles.

Contrairement à la première impression de Serena, la jeunette ne lui était pas hostile. Son attitude se réchauffa peu à peu à son égard au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait.

Vic avait toujours tendance à défendre son territoire et cette sœur « adoptive » lui était apparue de premier abord comme une voleuse de frère, mais elle comprit vite en la voyant interagir avec Chuck, qu'une vraie relation fraternelle existait entre eux, presque aussi complice qu'entre elle et Matt.

Elle ne pouvait pas tenir rigueur à cette fille d'être la famille de son frère, quand il n'en n'avait pas eu d'autre jusqu'à maintenant.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de sortir diner au Louis XV et de prolonger la soirée au Jimmy'z.


	34. Chapter 34

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Les jeunes gens passaient une agréable soirée en ce premier jour du mois de juillet. Ils s'étaient restaurés au Louis VX et la conversation avait été des plus agréables. Vic ne tarissant pas de questions sur la vie de son nouveau frère et sur la partie qui l'intéressait le plus : Bass Industrie.<p>

- Ouais, bon, si vous preniez rendez-vous pour parler boulot quand on n'est pas là, se plaint Matt au bout d'un quart d'heure, je pensais qu'on devait aller en boîte.

- Quel ronchon, grommela sa sœur en lui donnant un coup de coude. Dès qu'il n'est plus le centre de l'attention, il s'ennuie.

- Moi, je te comprends, compatit Serena avec un sourire.

- Ok, alors on bouge, résuma Nate en faisant signe au serveur de leur apporter la note.

Le groupe était sur le point de quitter le restaurant quand un BlackBerry se mit à chantonner une petite musique romantique.

- J'en connais une qui regrette de ne pas être ici avec nous, en conclut S.

Un sourire s'installa sur les traits de Chuck et il s'éloigna pour décrocher sans répondre à sa sœur.

- Bonsoir, mon fiancé chéri, le salua Blair.

- Bonsoir, la plus belle de toutes les fiancées, répondit-il.

- Est-ce que je te manque autant que tu me manques ?

- Encore plus que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On est allé manger au Louis VX avant de sortir.

- Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, commenta-t-elle boudeuse.

- Pas autant que si tu étais dans mes bras, susurra-t-il de sa voix grave et elle fondit comme une guimauve exposée aux flammes.

- Tu as vu ta sœur ? Enfin je veux dire, ta nouvelle sœur, pas S, précisa-t-elle.

- Oui, elle est avec nous, là. Et je crois que j'ai peut-être plus de points communs avec elle qu'avec Matt, tout compte fait.

Blair releva un sourcil, intriguée.

- En parlant des affaires, il faut que je te laisse, je viens d'apercevoir Bianchi à une table et je voudrais le saluer avant qu'il ne quitte l'endroit.

- Tu l'as déjà mis dans ta poche, lui rappela-t-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée à son égard.

- Je sais, mais un petit rappel ne peut pas faire de mal. Il devait rappeler Jack il y a trois jours et il ne l'a pas fait. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe.

- En parlant de Jack, est-ce que tu lui as déjà parlé de votre récente découverte familiale ?

Il grimaça.

- Non, pas encore. Il n'était pas à l'hôtel quand nous sommes revenus de Nice. Je crois qu'il n'est même pas à Monaco en ce moment. Il devait aller voir Jan Goossens à Bruxelles en fin de semaine. Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore revenu.

- Tu m'appelles ce soir ? Quand tu seras dans ton lit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de promesses et de sous-entendus.

- Tu porteras ton déshabillé en dentelles lilas ? imagina-t-il, rêveur.

- Peut-être, répondit-elle taquine. Pour le savoir, il faudra que tu téléphones.

- je n'y manquerai pas.

Elle s'en était assurée.

- Je t'aime Chuck.

- Je t'aime aussi, j'ai hâte d'être auprès de toi.

Il coupa la communication et se rendit à la table de Giovanni Bianchi pour se rappeler à ses bons souvenirs. Il était convenu qu'il devait lui faire parvenir une copie des plans des architectes la semaine précédente et Jack lui avait dit ne rien avoir reçu.

- Chuck Bass, s'étonna l'Italien en le voyant devant sa table.

- Giovanni, le salua le jeune homme.

- Je voulais justement te rappeler, expliqua l'ancien partenaire de son père. Est-ce que je peux te dire un mot en privé ?

Ils s'écartèrent un peu des autres convives de Bianchi, avant que ce dernier n'annonce à Chuck qu'il y avait quelques problèmes dans l'agenda et que les participations pourraient bien être revues en conséquence d'autres changements.

Le jeune Bass n'était pas dupe, le vieil homme tentait de les évincer du projet qu'il lui avait pourtant présenté sur un plateau d'argent quelques semaines avant. Son père était sûrement passé par là pour torpiller ce qui aurait pu lui coûter le fauteuil de PDG de BI.

Il prit rendez-vous pour le surlendemain avec Giovanni afin de pouvoir faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté. Si son père pensait qu'il allait se décourager à la première embûche, il se trompait lourdement. Il saurait bien trouver des arguments pour convaincre le vieil Italien.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le mardi, Chuck se rendit à l'héliport pour rencontrer le présentateur du projet dans son bureau de Rome. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une petite brune qui l'attendait auprès de l'appareil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je me suis dit, que … peut-être que je pourrais venir avec toi ? quémanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoirs.

- Vic, écoute, je n'ai pas le temps là.

- Tu as dit que tu me montrerais deux ou trois trucs, le supplia-t-elle du regard. Et je pourrais t'être utile, on ne sait jamais. Je te promets que je ne t'encombrerai pas et que je ferai à la lettre tout ce que tu me diras.

Chuck hésita, puis soupira. Il connaissait parfaitement le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait, il l'avait vécu avec Bart de la même manière.

- Ok, céda-t-il. Mais tu fermes ta bouche et tu te contentes d'observer.

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, jura-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, la main sur le cœur.

Il sourit et ils embarquèrent tous deux aux côtés du pilote.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Arrivés dans la capitale italienne, Chuck ne fut pas long à palabrer avant d'inciser la plaie.

- Giovanni, si vous me disiez plutôt quel est le problème. Est-ce que mon père est intervenu. Il vous met la pression pour refuser notre participation ?

Le vieil homme le regarda, navré. Il aimait bien le jeune Bass et il savait que cette histoire n'était surement pas fondée de la manière dont elle lui avait été formulée, mais ses associés ne voulaient prendre aucun risque, sa réputation sulfureuse ne plaidait pas en sa faveur.

- Tu as raison, je te dois une explication.

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots. Il aimait bien le jeune homme mais il savait aussi qu'il pouvait être irascible.

- Ce n'est pas Bart, indiqua-t-il gêner. C'est une rumeur qui courre à votre sujet, à toi et à ton oncle.

- Une rumeur ?

Chuck avait dû faire face plus d'une fois aux quolibets, notamment avec cette histoire de harcèlement sexuel que Jack avait inventée pour le piéger.

- Un jeune homme est venu me voir, quatre jours après notre rencontre ici, après que je t'ai soumis cette proposition.

- Un jeune homme ? s'étonna le jeune Bass.

- Un Américain, aux cheveux hirsutes, qui fait un papier sur la face cachée des mondains de New-York et qui dit connaître pas mal de secrets bien graveleux.

- Dan Humphrey ?!

Chuck sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines.

- C'est bien ça, oui. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé et que je n'achetais pas ses salades. Principalement parce que mon nom risquerait bien de se retrouver dans son torchon par association. J'ai assez traité avec les gens de ce monde-là pour avoir moi-même quelques squelettes dans mon placard. Mais là, ce qu'il m'a raconté, c'est quand même quelque chose de corsé, même pour moi. Et il ne s'est pas contenté de venir me voir, il est aussi allez voir Benito Pianazzo, qui a beaucoup de poids dans ce dossier. Jusque-là, son groupe est un des investisseurs principaux et il en a parlé avec d'autres. Aucun ne veut être mêlé de près ou de loin à une histoire de ce genre, vraie ou fausse.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? tonna Chuck.

Ce qui fit sursauter, et Bianchi, et sa jeune sœur, assise à ses côtés, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, comme elle l'avait promis.

L'Italien choisit soigneusement ses mots.

- Il m'a parlé de traite des blanches et d'échanges de faveurs sexuelles contre des titres de propriété de biens immobiliers auxquels vous seriez mêlés ton oncle et toi. Il a même dit qu'il tenait ses informations de source sure et que vous en étiez les instigateurs.

Le jeune Bass pâlit à cette annonce. Il tenta de rassembler ses forces, qui le quittaient et se leva sur ses jambes, chancelantes.

- Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, articula-t-il en prenant la porte.

Vic le suivit sans même murmurer un adieu au vieil homme.

- Chuck. Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant le visage de cendre de son nouveau frère, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la cage d'ascenseur.

Il ne répondit pas et entra dans la cabine.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras, une fois les portes refermées.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis le seul fautif, se fustigea-t-il.

- Tu veux dire que toute cette histoire sordide est vraie ? s'indigna-t-elle avec une horreur grandissante aux fonds des yeux.

Il ferma les paupières pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.


	35. Chapter 35

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

La vérité vraie, foi de Daniel Humphrey ! ;)

* * *

><p>Vic s'observa dans la glace et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle devait dîner avec son père ce soir. Ce n'était pas au programme, mais après que Chuck l'ait informé de leurs retrouvailles familiales et lui ait demandé des comptes à ce sujet, Jack l'avait appelée pour lui parler.<p>

Elle sourit cyniquement, c'était bien la première fois que son père sollicitait un entretien avec elle. Il n'avait jamais le temps quand elle voulait déjeuner ou passer un moment avec lui lors des rares fois où ils étaient tous deux à Sydney.

Son nouveau frère l'évitait depuis leur petit voyage à Rome. Il n'avait rien dit à son père la concernant. Elle savait donc qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour garder son secret. Mais elle ne s'expliquait pas son comportement.

Elle avait été choquée d'entendre le vieil Italien déblatérer son histoire. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Son père avait beaucoup de défauts, certes, mais de là à lier le monde de la prostitution à ses affaires, elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

Non pas, qu'il n'ait jamais eu recours à ce genre de services. Elle n'ignorait rien de sa réputation et elle avait elle-même eut l'occasion de croiser des callgirls qui sortaient de son penthouse quand elle avait eu, une fois, la mauvaise idée de se rendre chez son père après une dispute avec sa mère, s'imaginant qu'il prendrait son parti.

Mais il ne risquerait pas de perdre le moindre contrat pour les fesses de ces filles. Il tenait bien trop à BO et au mode de vie qui en découlait pour mettre en péril son avenir professionnel pour de simples catins. Pourquoi pas le blanchiment d'argent tant qu'on y était !

Quant à Chuck, bien sûr, elle ne le connaissait que depuis à peine une semaine, mais elle ne pouvait imaginer que son nouveau frère utilise de telles pratiques.

Il avait été bouleversé par les propos de Bianchi, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Exactement de la même manière qu'elle lisait en ceux de Matt. Elle avait vu cette même lueur de douleur sourde qui tremblait derrière ses pupilles noires comme du charbon.

Il avait carré la mâchoire, identiquement à Matt, et n'avait pas desserré les dents de tout le voyage retour en hélicoptère. Un froid glacial régnait dans le cockpit malgré le chaud soleil de fin d'après-midi.

Depuis, c'était silence radio. Chuck avait quitté le rocher et ne répondait ni à ses appels, ni à ses textos. C'était comme s'il était reparti dans le néant d'où il était venu.

De ce qu'elle en savait Matt n'avait pas eu beaucoup plus de contact. Ce dernier était parti pour Paris, contrairement à ce qui était initialement prévu, car leur mère était arrivée à Roissy et il voulait la confronter à ses révélations. Elle ne tenait pas à être présente, cela n'en n'aurait rendu que les choses plus difficiles.

Elle avait toujours eu une relation plus ou moins tendue avec sa mère. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'elles se disputaient souvent, même si lorsque ça arrivait, cela prenait des proportions de guerre nucléaire, c'est qu'il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui mettait de la distance entre elles. Au contraire de leur relation avec Matt qui était fusionnelle pour chacune d'entre elles.

Elle passa une énième fois la brosse dans ses cheveux châtain avant de quitter la salle de bain et de rejoindre son père qui l'attendait au Vistamar. Elle aussi avait une confrontation au programme.

« Chacun le sien » se dit-elle en arrivant devant le restaurant.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Sa fille s'installa sur sa chaise, le visage fermé. Elle n'avait aucune intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Victoria, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Combien de fois, il faut que je te demande de m'appeler Vic, comme tout le monde ?

- Autant de fois que tu veux. Ton prénom c'est Victoria, un point c'est tout. Je l'ai choisi parce …

- Parce que c'était le nom de ta mère, qui était très belle et blablabla, oui, je connais la chanson, merci.

Jack soupira, ce qui était certain, c'est que sa fille avait hérité du caractère de sa grand-mère en plus de son prénom. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne finirait pas comme elle, à quarante ans, les veines ouvertes dans la baignoire pour un type qui n'en valait pas la peine.

- Je sais que tu es au courant pour Chuck, dit-il pour changer de sujet et entrer dans celui qui les intéressait présentement.

- Tiens, lui a droit à un diminutif, railla-t-elle.

- Il m'a dit que vous vous étiez rencontré, continua Jack sans relevé la remarque puérile.

- C'est vrai oui, la semaine passée. Il a l'air génial, il est comme Matt, mais beaucoup plus comme moi en fait.

Jack ne pouvait qu'abonder dans son sens. Sa fille était aussi têtue et ambitieuse que son neveu. Celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu, car pour Matt les choses étaient beaucoup plus floues.

Bizarrement, il considérait Chuck comme le fils de Bart et Matt comme celui d'Élisabeth. Quoi qu'a bien y penser, c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre. C'est le choix qu'ils avaient tous fait vingt-quatre années plus tôt suite à la grossesse de sa petite amie.

Ils avaient pensé pouvoir s'en sortir indemnes de la sorte, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné. Il n'avait jamais pu faire abstraction du fait que Matt soit le fils de ce bâtard de Bart, pas quand il le voyait grandir chaque jour.

Pour Chuck les choses étaient différentes, il l'avait détesté bien avant de le connaître, parce qu'il était le fils de Bart et parce qu'il n'avait pas ce lien avec Élisabeth. Ce sacro-saint lien qui empêchait la femme qu'il aimait d'être totalement à lui.

C'est l'arrivée de Victoria, inopinée elle-aussi, qui lui avait donné l'opportunité d'emménager avec eux. Avant ça, Élisabeth, refusait obstinément.

Mais le gamin était toujours dans leurs pattes. Impossible de l'ignorer. Il considérait sa mère comme si elle était tout à lui et ne n'était pas disposé à la partager. Il avait quand même fini par s'en débarrasser en persuadant Élisabeth de l'envoyer en pension, dans un souci d'éducation.

L'atmosphère familiale était devenue irrespirable, même pour Élisabeth et elle avait été obligée de reconnaître qu'une décision ferme s'imposait, pour le bien de tous.

Sa fille commanda du saumon poché à l'aneth et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'entendes bien avec lui. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, notamment le goût pour les affaires.

- Effectivement, il m'a confié qu'il avait eu les mêmes difficultés que moi avec son père.

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent, il n'avait jamais traité sa fille de la manière dont Bart avait traité son fils, ou n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Son frère n'était capable que d'une seule chose, réduire à néant tous ceux qui l'entouraient, exactement comme leur père.

- Je ne me suis jamais fait passer pour mort, répliqua-t-il sur un ton mordant.

Il marquait un point.

- C'est à cause de ce secret que tu as toujours refusé que je m'intéresse à BO ?

- Je te l'ai dit cents fois, le monde des affaires, ce n'est pas un monde de femmes. Elles sont souvent exploitées et ...

- Comme les prostituées ? C'est pour ça qu'il y des rumeurs de traites des blanches à ton sujet ?

Il s'étouffa avec son esturgeon. Elle avait visé juste et elle avait touché sa cible en plein dans le mille. Enfin, elle tenait le moyen d'obtenir son attention, TOUTE son attention.

Son père la dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle prit son temps, pour ménager son effet, avant de poser la question qui lui brulait à présent la langue

- Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent. Un type, un Américain, qui écrit un bouquin sur tous les gens friqués de Manhattan. Il est venu voir Chuck et l'a accusé de tremper dans une histoire d'échanges de faveurs sexuelles contre des hôtels. Et il a sous-entendu que tu y serais mêler toi aussi, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Jack avala sa salive, comment Victoria était-elle au courant de ça ? Chuck lui avait dit que cette histoire de petit jeu malsain qu'il avait mené pour détruire le couple de son neveu remontait à la surface et leur coûtait la possibilité de faire partie du projet de construction à Doubaï dont Bianchi lui avait parlé.

Le cadet de Bart rageait que ce jeu stupide ne soit maintenant à l'origine de cette opportunité en or qui leur passait sous le nez. Son but n'avait pas été de coucher avec la jeune femme, ce qu'il avait déjà fait par ailleurs, mais bien de briser Chuck en lui ôtant ce qu'il avait de plus cher, tout comme Bart l'avait fait à son encontre.

Jack ne pouvait exercer ses représailles sur son propre frère, car il assurait les revenus d'Élisabeth et de Matt. Mais sans lui dans le tableau, il pensait au moins récupérer un peu de ce que Bart avait bâti sur leur malheur et avoir enfin son heure de gloire.

Au lieu de ça, cet immonde salopard avait tout légué à ce gosse imbu de lui-même et arrogant au possible. Le gamin n'était même pas majeur et il pensait pouvoir gérer Bass Industrie mieux que lui qui avait la charge de Bass Océanie. Il était tout aussi envahissant que son jumeau.

Sauf que Chuck ne bénéficiait pas de la protection de sa mère et c'était bien là, sa plus grande faiblesse. C'est pour ça que Jack avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour convaincre Élisabeth qu'ils devaient prendre leur revanche sur Bart, en récupérant ce qu'il avait laissé, parce que ce n'était rien, en comparaison de ce qu'il leur avait volé.

Après tout, il leur avait fait payer cher la décision de sa petite amie en les envoyant au fin fond du Bush. C'est lui qui avait été puni alors que c'est son frère qui l'avait trahi. C'était un comble qu'il ne pouvait tolérer.

Il avait gardé sa rancœur au chaud, en attendant qu'Élisabeth soit à l'abri de Bart, que Matt ait atteint sa majorité pour pourvoir touché le fond de placement que son père avait ouvert pour lui et alimenté chaque mois, attendant de pouvoir enfin assouvir sa vengeance.

Mais cet espèce de connard était mort avant. Il ne restait que son héritier pour payer les pots cassés. Le fait qu'il se mette en travers de sa route n'avait fait qu'attiser sa colère. Il aurait dû le laisser crever en Thaïlande, au lieu de le ramener à New-York.

Au lieu de ça, il avait été touché par la petite jeune fille dont le cœur était épris. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de couché avec elle. Ce n'était que justice après-tout. Mais il n'imaginait pas le moins du monde que Chuck prenne la succession de Bart.

Le jeune homme ne s'y attendait pas non plus du reste. Et tout se serait passé le mieux du monde s'il était resté sur sa première décision de lui laisser la gérance de BI. Il aurait pu reconquérir la femme de sa vie, il en était certain.

Matt avait eu le temps de récupérer de son overdose et Élisabeth finissait toujours par céder. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, ni l'oublier et lui non plus malheureusement. C'est pour ça qu'il continuait, même aujourd'hui à la poursuivre de ses avances, à distance.

Bien sur cet épisode avec Chuck avait donné un coup dans l'aile à leur relation. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle finirait par s'attendrir sur le fils que Bart avait élevé, comme elle le faisait pour Matt qui avait grandi dans son giron.

Et pourtant c'était arrivé. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir trahi son fils par amour pour lui. C'était aussi une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir en aide à Chuck dans l'histoire avec Russel Thorpe.

Il pensait que s'il prouvait à Élisabeth qu'il était capable de réparer les choses avec son autre fils, celui qu'elle n'avait pas élevé, elle envisagerait peut-être leur avenir différemment. Il s'était surpris depuis à apprécié son neveu.

En fait, Chuck avait payé autant qu'eux la trahison de son père. Bart ne supportait pas plus que lui d'avoir, chaque jour, sous les yeux, la preuve de son échec. Car pour lui ce n'était rien de plus que ça, Jack en était persuadé.

Son frère n'avait jamais été amoureux de sa petite amie, il avait juste couché avec elle pour prouver à son cadet qu'aucune femme ne méritait la confiance et l'amour. Il avait parié et s'il avait gagné une manche, il avait perdu la bataille au final.

Élisabeth et lui avaient fini par se retrouver, au détour d'une rue de la capitale australienne. Il n'avait aucune idée, d'où elle avait disparue avant ça. Bart savait brouiller les cartes et il n'avait pas eu envie de le savoir de toute façon.

Mais, il faut croire que le destin n'en n'avait pas terminé avec eux. Quand il avait vu ses yeux de biche, des années plus tard, son cœur avait mis à peine trois secondes pour se réanimer.

Ils s'étaient revus et, petit à petit, avaient fini par se remettre ensemble. Quand elle était tombée enceinte, sans drame ni question cette fois, elle était enfin venue vivre avec lui, dans son appartement qui dominait la ville.

Mais elle n'était pas arrivée seule et chaque matin, il avait en face de lui le visage de Matt qui lui rappelait sa trahison d'antan. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait gagné la guerre.

- Tu n'as rien à dire ? reprit sa fille avec un petit sourire en coin, devant son silence.

- Il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans, toute cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec le business. C'était une affaire de famille.

- Ça tombe bien parce que, tiens-toi bien, j'en fais partie justement ! Ah non, laisse-moi deviner. Ce n'est pas une histoire pour les femmes ! ironisa-t-elle en attrapant son sac et en quittant le restaurant.

Pour une fois, c'est elle qui le planterait là.

Jack resta assis à table, complètement atterré par le fait que sa fille soit à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait, sans doute, aussi surement ruiné sa relation avec elle, que Bart ne l'avait fait avec Chuck.


	36. Chapter 36

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Oui, il y aura encore des interactions entre Jack et Vic.

Merci aussi à noemaie. :)

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Cyrus Rose l'accueillit avec une accolade.<p>

- Bienvenue mon garçon et toutes mes félicitations, je suis tellement content pour Blair et toi. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, c'est tout ce que vous méritez.

- Merci, balbutia Chuck.

Il avait pris les devants et prévenu sa fiancée de la date de son arrivée cette fois.

Après le fiasco de Rome avec Bianchi, il était rentré à Monaco et avait eu une discussion avec son oncle, de retour de Belgique, avant de prendre la route.

Jack n'avait pas été capable d'aligner plus de trois mots lorsqu'il l'avait informé de leur découverte familiale, en plus du reste. Il était plus qu'évident qu'il était parfaitement au courant de la situation depuis toujours.

Chuck n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé aller à lui faire confiance. Il était vraiment si stupide par moment. Dire qu'il avait compté sur son oncle pour l'aider à renverser son père quand il était de mèche avec lui pour camoufler un secret si énorme qu'il était inimaginable. Il n'aurait pourtant pas dû être surpris, sa famille était vraiment remplie de tarés, comme l'avait si bien dit sa sœur de sang. Et il en était tout à fait représentatif.

Il avait pensé à Vic pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Paris, refusant de répondre à ses appels et de l'affronter depuis Rome. Il venait à peine de la rencontrer et il la répugnait déjà. Elle le détestait certainement à l'heure qu'il était, maintenant qu'elle avait entendu les révélations de sa nature profonde. Elle en avait surement fait part à son jumeau également. Il avait réussi à ruiner toute relation avec ses « vrais » frère et sœur avant même qu'il ne connaisse leur existence.

- Monsieur Chuck, s'écria gaiement Dorotha, le sortant de ses pensées. Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Je savais que vous finiriez par vous retrouver. Après tout, vous étiez le couple qui nous a accompagné, Vanya et moi, jusqu'à l'autel le jour de notre mariage. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un bon signe.

Chuck avala sa salive en se remémorant ces instants de torture, quand Blair avait découvert ce qu'il avait fait et le détestait profondément elle aussi. Il avait proposé à Dorotha de payer son mariage surtout pour pouvoir approcher la femme qu'il aimait et tenter de se racheter. Mais rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Aujourd'hui le passé venait frapper à sa porte et réclamer son dû.

- Mademoiselle Blair est avec Madame Eléanor dans le bureau, l'informa la femme de chambre. Je vais les prévenir de votre arrivée.

Elle disparut aussitôt dans le corridor et toqua à la deuxième porte sur la gauche.

Chuck la suivit. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler à sa fiancée des menaces de son dernier petit ami. Tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent à cette unique pensée. Imaginer Blair dans les bras d'Humphrey lui donnait la nausée. Il évitait soigneusement le fait qu'ils avaient partagés les mêmes draps.

La jolie brune qui portait sa bague Harry Winston se rua hors de la pièce et se précipita à sa rencontre. Elle jeta ses mains autour de son cou et noua ses doigts dans le creux de sa nuque, happant ses lèvres sans modération malgré la présence de sa mère derrière elle, sur le seuil de la pièce de travail.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué, souffla-t-elle en coulant sa tête dans les creux de son cou.

- Toi aussi, répondit-il tout bas dans le creux de son oreille en l'attirant plus fortement à lui.

Dieu, que ça faisait du bien de la sentir tout contre son corps. Il embrassa sa tempe du bout des lèvres.

- Bienvenue chez nous, je suppose que l'accueil de ma fille est amplement suffisant pour te prouver que tu étais attendu avec impatience, sourit Eléanor depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Il s'écarta automatiquement de la femme qu'il enlaçait la minute précédente.

- Où sont tes bagages ? questionna la maîtresse de maison.

Chuck la dévisagea sans savoir quoi répondre. En quoi ses valises …

- Dorotha, demande donc à Georges de vider le coffre de la voiture.

- Tout de suite, Madame, s'exécuta la bonne.

Chuck et Blair échangèrent un regard un peu ahuri.

- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous avez l'intention de rester chastes jusqu'à la nuit de noce. Ce serait insultant. Personne ne pourrait même faire semblant d'y croire, dit Eléanor à l'adresse des jeunes fiancés.

Elle les observa en silence quelques secondes et se retint de rire devant la mine effarée des tourtereaux.

- Tu vas rester ici avec nous, indiqua-t-elle. Tu fais déjà partie de la famille et puis j'ai besoin de Blair ici avec la préparation du prochain défilé, pas dans ta chambre d'hôtel ! Autant éviter les vas et viens inutiles.

Blair sourit aux anges et passa son bras sous celui de son fiancé pour l'emmener vers le fond du couloir.

- On continuera ça tout à l'heure, l'informa sa mère en refermant déjà la porte derrière elle.

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Toute son attention était dédiée à son fiancé qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle l'entraina vers sa chambre et s'y enferma avec lui pour laisser libre court à l'expression de sa joie de le revoir.

Il en oublia le monde autour de lui. Le sien ne tournant qu'autour de la jeune fille qui l'embrassait et dont il avait rêvé de caresser la peau chaque nuit depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés quelques jours auparavant.

Elle glissa sa langue contre son palais à la recherche de sa luette. Il resserra son étreinte pour approfondir leur baiser, le prolongeant tant que ses poumons pouvaient se priver d'oxygène et laissa errer une de ses mains le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa nuque pendant que les lèvres de Chuck, s'attachant maintenant à la peau tendre de son cou, la faisaient frissonner. Les doigts agiles et avides de Blair dénouèrent sa cravate et s'insinuèrent sous sa chemise alors qu'il ouvrait la fermeture éclair de sa robe bleu ciel d'une main experte.

- Quelle couleur ? susurra-t-il sous le lobe de son oreille, en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune qui le rendait fou.

Elle laissa tomber le tissu à ses pieds et fit un pas en arrière pour lui apparaître en corset crème et porte-jarretelles assorti.

Elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Elle était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vue et son pouls s'emballa à cette vision.

Elle vit briller la luxure dans ses yeux et lui sourit d'un petit air coquin en se laissant tombée dans une pose suggestive sur son matelas où il l'emprisonna sous lui dans les 3 secondes qui suivirent.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissé entendre Eléanor, Blair ne reparut pas de tout l'après-midi pour terminer ce qu'elles avaient commencé ensemble. A vrai dire, personne ne les revus ni l'un ni l'autre dans l'appartement parisien ce jour-là. Blair se faufila tout juste à la cuisine au milieu de la nuit pour subtiliser une bombe de crème chantilly dans le frigidaire.

La jeune fille s'endormit au petit matin, confortablement blottie dans les bras de son fiancé, son corps toujours soudé au sien, son visage posé sur son torse, bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur, qui lui appartenait et qu'elle savait parfaitement réparer de par ses seuls baisers et caresses, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres charnues.

Chuck ne tarda pas à suivre sa douce au pays de Morphée, apaisé par la respiration lente et profonde de la femme de sa vie qui reposait sur lui, l'odeur de ses cheveux emplissant ses narines et l'invitant à dériver vers des songes merveilleux et irisés.


	37. Chapter 37

Serena vérifia sa coiffure dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lavabo dans la demeure des Waldorf – Rose.

- C'est pour qui tous ces frais ? la taquina sa meilleure amie.

- Personne en particulier, mais on ne sait jamais qui on peut rencontrer dans les rues de Paris. Il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Elles avaient prévues de faire du lèche vitrine Faubourg St Honoré et Avenue Montaigne, avant de retrouver Chuck et Nate au Musée d'Orsay.

S n'en revenait toujours pas que les garçons soient partant pour une après-midi rébarbative. Mais Blair savait toujours obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de son fiancé et son meilleur ami le suivait sans trop poser de question.

Un peu de culture ne pouvait pas faire de mal, surtout si le bel héritier Archibald était là.

Elle sourit en se remémorant la façon dont il avait naturellement et négligemment glissé sa main dans la sienne en rentrant de la soirée où ils étaient allés célébrer la fête nationale française.

Et de comment il l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres, tout en pudeur, quand il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa suite. Il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus et elle avait combattu l'envie de lui demander de rester.

Cette fois, elle voulait prendre son temps pour faire progresser les choses. Cette fois, elle voulait que leur histoire tienne sur le long terme. Et elle était résolue à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ça.

- Tu n'as pas invité Max à se joindre à nous au moins ? grimaça sa meilleure amie.

Elle savait que la blonde avait vu les membres du groupe la veille, pendant qu'elle roucoulait dans les bras de son fiancé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre lui ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que Matt a dit qu'il passait son temps à planer.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre mes mauvaises habitudes, s'agaça S. Et ce n'est pas parce que Max fume un petit joint de temps en temps qu'il est forcément un junky. De toute manière, il n'y a rien entre nous et il n'y aura rien.

- A cause d'un preux chevalier qui a rappliqué à la seconde quand tu as eu besoin de lui à l'autre bout du monde ?

Serena sourit, on ne pouvait rien cacher à Blair.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-elle quand même.

- Inutile de faire semblant, j'ai noté la manière dont sa main effleurait la tienne dans la limo en rentrant du feu d'artifice il y a deux jours.

- Je me demande bien comment ? Étant donné que tes lèvres étaient collées à celles de Chuck !

Elle était heureuse pour son frère et sa meilleure amie qu'ils se soient retrouvés, mais parfois, ça devenait vraiment lourd à supporter. Ils passaient leur temps tous les deux et se cajolaient à la moindre occasion.

Rien de neuf sous le soleil avec ces deux-là, elle avait déjà connu ça à une époque. Mais les choses étaient différentes pour elle à ce moment-là. Ils vivaient pratiquement tous les quatre dans le penthouse de l'Empire. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce temps reviendrait.

La brune fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le ton sarcastique.

- Il dit que Nate a beaucoup muri, qu'il prend vraiment ses responsabilités au Spectator au sérieux et qu'il veut s'engager dans une vraie relation, répondit-elle à la place.

- Oh ! Si Chuck le dit, alors … se moqua ouvertement la blonde cette fois, le cœur palpitant tout de même à cette information.

- Au moins, ça c'est une chose dont il veut bien parler, gémit la brune.

Sa meilleure amie interrogea le reflet de Blair dans le miroir.

- Il y a quelque chose qui le turlupine.

- Il vient d'apprendre qu'il avait un frère jumeau et une sœur cachée et de rater une des meilleures opportunités dans sa guerre contre Bart. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y de quoi être un peu excédé ?

- Si, bien sûr, mais, il y a autre chose. Je ne sais pas exactement mettre le doigt dessus mais je finirai bien par le découvrir.

- Comme toujours, sourit Serena.

Elle quitta la pièce d'eau y abandonnant Blair à ses réflexions.

Chuck était taciturne sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison et elle sentait qu'il se fermait à nouveau à elle depuis qu'il était arrivé à Paris la semaine précédente, accompagné de Nate et Serena à sa suite.

Il était préoccupé mais il évitait de répondre franchement à la question quand elle abordait le sujet. La seule chose qu'il avait bien voulu lui dire, c'était que son association avec Jack n'était plus à l'ordre du jour et que le projet proposé par Bianchi était tombé à l'eau.

Cela ne changeait évidemment rien au fait qu'elle était aux anges de le retrouver et de pouvoir se blottir tout contre son corps pour s'endormir le soir. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la tête de Chuck quand sa mère lui avait proposé, non … commandé, de s'installer dans l'appartement au lieu de prendre une chambre d'hôtel.

Il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris. Eléanor Waldorf était connue pour être une personne stricte et rigide. Mais, comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, ils étaient fiancés et il était inutile de jouer les hypocrites en prétendant qu'ils resteraient physiquement éloignés l'un de l'autre s'ils ne partageaient pas le même lit la nuit.

Elle rejoignit sa chambre et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme qui finissait de boutonner sa chemise.

Il abandonna son geste pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres avant de glisser langoureusement sur sa bouche.

- Je vais devoir aller me remaquiller maintenant, maugréa-t-elle, sans pour autant l'éconduire.

- On peut rester ici, proposa-t-il avec un regard entendu. Tu n'as qu'un jour de répit avant de reprendre le chemin des bureaux de WD. Et j'ai pleins d'idées pour au moins vingt quatre heures.

Elle sourit, elle ne doutait pas de ça une seule seconde.

- Pas question, répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour éloigner la tentation. Ma mère veut que tu restes ici, mais je doute qu'elle apprécie qu'on passe tout notre temps dans la chambre. Et puis, je ne veux pas planter S alors qu'on vient juste de se rabibocher.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu pourrais en profiter pour aller voir Matt. Vous ne vous êtes pas revus depuis que vous avez quitté Monaco.

- Ça ne fait que quelques jours et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est jumeau qu'on doit être scotché l'un à l'autre. Et puis, il devait venir retrouver sa mère…

- Et tu n'as aucune envie de croiser Elisabeth, dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

- On n'a plus rien à se dire. Elle a été très claire en quittant New-York, je ne suis pas son fils.

- Elle va peut-être changé d'avis maintenant que tout est découvert.

- Pas moi, dit-il en carrant la mâchoire.

Elle pressa son front contre le sien.

- Je serai toujours ta famille, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et la tint serrée tout contre lui.

- Vous êtes prêts ? questionna Serena en passant la tête par entrebâillement de la porte.

- On arrive, indiqua Blair en se libérant de l'étreinte de son fiancé.

- Nate est déjà là ? demanda Chuck.

Au moins, il avait son meilleur ami pour l'épauler dans ce scandale. Il avait mis celui-ci au courant des intentions de Brooklyn et ils avaient déjà mis au point une contre-attaque. Cela ne pourrait que circonscrire l'incendie mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le propriétaire du Spectator avait passé des coups de fil ici et là, laissant courir le bruit que Daniel Humphrey, auteur du roman « Inside » était loin d'être une source d'informations fiable auprès des autres éditorialistes et qu'il recherchait de la publicité gratuite pour sa prochaine histoire imaginaire. Ils espéraient qu'en entachant assez sa crédibilité, aucun journaliste sérieux ne ferait paraître ses divagations.

Nate avait également pris la liberté de laissé échapper, en toute confidence, à ses collègues de la presse que sa relation avec Blair Waldorf, ex-princesse de Monaco, avait toujours été un fiasco total sur le plan physique et que ce dernier était vraiment rancunier en la matière, la tenant responsable de ses piètres facultés. Ce qui pouvait laisser présumer qu'il chercherait à se venger de son ancienne petite-amie et de son successeur par n'importe quel moyen, même totalement fallacieux.

- Il est arrivé, il y a dix minutes déjà, répondit la blonde, une sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Chuck enfila sa veste et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'entrée où les attendait leur ami.


	38. Chapter 38

Les quatre Américains déambulaient dans les allées du Musée de l'ancienne gare d'Orsay. Blair et Serena avaient totalement dévalisée les boutiques de luxe le matin et arpentaient l'endroit dans leurs derniers apparats.

Si Queen B profitait pleinement de l'art, étudiant chaque toile, qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, d'une manière critique, les trois autres se baladaient plutôt librement sans vraiment se concentrer sur la technique ou les couleurs choisies.

Chuck passa un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, collant le dos de la jeune femme contre son buste, admirant plus la nuque qu'elle avait dégagée en remontant sa chevelure, que le tableau de Cézanne suspendu au mur en face de lui.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas magnifique ? demanda Blair.

- Encore plus que ça, souffla-t-il avant d'aspirer délicatement sa peau entre ses lèvres.

- Je parlais de l'œuvre d'art, sourit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, à hauteur de son estomac.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en ajoutant un baiser sucré dans son cou.

Elle glissa ses doigts dans les siens et l'entraina plus loin.

- Papa, cria tout à coup un jeune garçonnet au teint mat en accourant vers lui depuis l'autre côté de la salle.

Blair se figeât à sa droite et le sentit se raidir également. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ses phalanges.

Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'enfant qu'il avait vu en photo dans les bras de son frère, ainsi que la jeune maman aux boucles brunes qui le poursuivait.

- Hugo, le sermonna-t-elle en le rattrapant, je t'ai dit de ne pas lâcher ma main.

- Mais j'ai vu papa, plaida le bout de choux.

La mère du bambin releva son visage vers le sosie du père de son enfant et resta un instant médusée, avant que n'apparaisse un sourire chaleureux sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas papa, expliqua-t-elle à son fils en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Elle fit quelque pas vers eux tandis que les quatre amis étaient toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu un gamin se précipiter sur Chuck en l'appelant papa.

- Tu es Chuck Bass, n'est-ce pas ? Moi c'est Shaori. On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se rencontrer depuis que nous sommes arrivés avec Elisabeth, mais Matt n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi.

- Blair Waldorf, dit la brunette et s'avançant, comme son fiancé était toujours sans voix.

- Serena Van Der Woodsen, enchaina la blonde, donnant un coup de coude discret à son frère en passant devant lui.

Nate se présenta à son tour avant que son meilleur ami ne sorte de sa torpeur.

- On dirait papa, s'entêta l'enfant de trois ans.

- C'est vrai, oui, parce que c'est tonton Chuck.

Serena retint un rire devant le visage de son frère adoptif, transformé par la stupeur. « Tonton Chuck » celle-là, elle était certaine que personne ne la lui avait encore jamais faite.

La jeune Australienne ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Pour elle aussi, c'était étrange de voir un double de l'homme qu'elle aimait se tenir debout devant elle. Et dans des vêtements que Matt n'aurait pas portés pour tout l'or du monde.

Elle avait écourté son voyage dans sa famille maternelle pour sauter dans le premier avion disponible afin de rejoindre son compagnon à l'instant même où il lui avait appris qu'il venait de se découvrir un jumeau.

Son arrivée en même temps que sa belle-mère était tout à fait fortuite mais elle avait vu cette dernière soulagée qu'elle soit là pour amadouer son fils en ce moment des plus sensibles.

- J'ai un tonton Chuck ? s'étonna le gamin.

- Maintenant, oui, répondit sa mère, qui ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui expliquer les dernières révélations familiales.

Le bonhomme haut comme trois pommes fit un grand sourire à ce nouveau venu dans son monde.

- Pourquoi on ne dînerait pas tous ensemble ce soir ? proposa soudain Blair, conquise par cette petite frimousse et par l'idée de pouvoir rassembler les jumeaux.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laissé l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur tenir sa nouvelle famille à distance. Elle comprenait son retranchement maintenant, Elisabeth entrait dans l'équation et ça le terrifiait.

Mais elle ne lui permettrait pas de lui faire encore du mal. Sa mère biologique avait choisi de l'abandonner à Bart à sa naissance, c'était déjà bien assez cruel en soi, elle ne la laisserait pas l'empêcher de retrouver Matt et sa petite famille, ni même Vic.


	39. Chapter 39

Merci noemaie et Gellergreen,

Merci aussi de t'être inquiétée. Tout va bien. C'est ma connexion qui était mal en point et il a fallu que j'attende le 1er du mois suivant pour que tout soit remis en état de marche fonctionnelle par mon opérateur.

Désolée :(

Alors sans plus attendre, voici la suite.

* * *

><p>Chuck ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son jumeau avait accepté l'invitation de Blair. Il pensait qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Mais Vic avait peut-être tenue sa langue tout compte fait. Il se pouvait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu dévoiler qu'elle l'avait accompagné à Rome. Pourtant elle et Matt étaient proches et il doutait qu'elle ait pu garder un tel secret vis-à-vis du frère avec qui elle avait grandi.<p>

Sa fiancée passa le seuil de la porte avec une boîte à la main.

- Tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il saisit le bijou à l'intérieur pour le lui accrocher au cou. C'était le collier de diamants qu'il lui avait offert pour son 17ème anniversaire. Le soir où il lui avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour elle.

Il laissa ses doigts caresser la peau tendre de son encolure.

- Je t'aime, dit-il à son oreille en déposant ses lèvres sous son lobe.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Elle le sentait complètement tendu, comme s'il était prêt à exploser. Elle encadra son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses pommettes avec ses pouces pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle voulait l'aider, pas lui compliquer les choses. Et pourtant en cet instant, c'est l'impression qu'elle avait.

- Mademoiselle Blair, vos invités sont là, indiqua Dorotha en entrant dans la pièce après avoir frappé. Je les ai introduits au salon avec Madame votre mère et Monsieur Cyrus.

La jeune femme nota et entraina son fiancé par la main jusqu'à la pièce principale de la maison parisienne.

Eléanor et son beau-père s'en remettaient à peine. Ils avaient été prévenus, mais la ressemblance était si saisissante. Rien de plus normal pour des jumeaux. Mais la mère de Blair connaissait Chuck depuis qu'il était tout petit et c'était tout de même perturbant.

Malgré tout, les Waldorf-Rose réussirent à donner le change sans problème. Après tout, l'UES était la meilleure école pour camoufler ses sentiments et ses intentions véritables.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon en compagnie de sa fiancée, Chuck sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds mais sourit néanmoins à sa jeune sœur.

Elle l'enlaça spontanément et il lui rendit son étreinte, lui aussi outrepassant un sentiment d'étonnement.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Vic serait là aussi, commenta-t-il tout bas à l'oreille de Blair après avoir salué son frère et sa jolie compagne.

- Elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'elle venait de descendre de l'avion. Apparemment, elle a mal enregistré ton numéro, elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir et puis c'est un repas de famille n'est-ce pas ? Elle y a sa place elle aussi, c'est normal qu'elle soit là, lui chuchota-t-elle en retour avant de s'éloigner en direction de sa mère qui venait de commencer une discussion avec Shaori.

Une petite main agrippa celle du jeune homme. Il baissa la tête et vit la petite bouille d'Hugo qui lui souriait.

- Tonton Chuck, je peux avoir du jus ?

- On va demander ça à Dorotha, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La femme fit signe qu'elle en rapportait et disparut dans la cuisine.

- Tu as des jeux ? questionna encore le petit.

- Non, mais je suis certain qu'on pourra te trouver un dessin-animé après le repas.

- Moi j'aime pas la soupe, s'exclama-t-il avec une grimace sur sa petite trogne.

- Moi non plus, je n'aimais pas ça quand j'avais ton âge, lui expliqua Chuck sur le ton de la confidence, comme si c'était un grand secret.

Le gamin lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- C'est vrai que tu as un chien ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Monkey. Mais comment tu sais ça ?

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit, l'informa-t-il en désignant du doigt Serena, qui resplendissait au bras de Nate un peu plus loin.

Cette dernière tourna le visage vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire de connivence. Elle aussi essayait manifestement de créer des liens avec la nouvelle famille de son frère adoptif.

- Il est où ? Il est gentil ? Je peux lui faire une doudouce ? questionna le bambin.

- Il est resté à New-York, c'est là que je vis normalement.

- C'est loin ?

- Très. De l'autre côté de l'océan.

- Moi aussi ma maison est sur de l'eau des nuages. Je peux venir chez toi, voir ton chien ? Tu as des enfants comme moi ?

- Non, mais Dorotha à une petite fille qui a presque ton âge.

Cette dernière revenait justement avec la boisson demandée.

- Laisse donc tonton Chuck tranquille et vient boire ton jus, le réprimanda sa mère avec un sourire.

Le gamin obéit en boudant un peu.

- Je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, commenta Matt à l'adresse de son jumeau. D'habitude, il n'est pas si bavard avec ceux qu'il voit pour la première fois.

- C'est un toi, dit le petit homme haut comme trois pommes.

Il avait avalé le liquide d'un trait et gambadait à nouveau dans les jambes de Chuck et de son père.

Matt l'attrapa et glissa un bras sous ses fesses tandis que son fils enroulait ses petites mains autour de son cou. Il aimait être à la même hauteur que les adultes. Tout était bien plus intéressant vu de là-haut.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? questionna Vic en s'imposant entre ses frères.

Elle jeta un regard à Chuck qui détourna les yeux.

Cyrus avertit les convives qu'il était temps de se mettre à table et il en profita pour s'esquiver auprès de Blair.

Il prit place à la droite de sa fiancée, Nate s'asseyant à sa gauche, tandis que Serena se glissa entre son nouvel amoureux et Matt. Shaori avait installé son fils entre eux et Vic avait visiblement toute l'attention de son voisin de gauche, le maître de maison n'étant jamais avare de compliments. Mais, elle aurait de loin préférer avoir celle de son nouveau frère, assis en face d'elle. Eléanor présidait la table à la droite de son mari.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance générale comparant souvent les traditions américaines, australiennes et européennes. Même si Vic ne cessait d'observer Chuck à la dérobée et que lui évitait de la regarder du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans éveiller l'attention et ne lui répondait que lorsqu'elle s'adressait directement à lui.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la rejetait ainsi. Matt lui disait souvent qu'elle était trop directe. Est-ce qu'elle y était allée trop fort en imposant à Chuck de l'emmener avec lui en Italie ? Tout comme elle s'était invitée ici ce soir en prenant contact avec Blair.

Cette dernière, elle, était ravie que la jeune fille soit là. Elle voulait offrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait un vrai repas de famille qui ne comptait pas seulement sa mère et son beau-père. Elle aimait beaucoup le caractère de Vic. Elle avait un petit côté Queen qui se dégageait d'elle naturellement, sans qu'elle ait besoin de le cultiver.

Du reste, son jumeau et sa petite famille était tout ce qu'il fallait à son fiancé pour qu'il ressente enfin l'appartenance à sa propre famille.

Shaori travaillait désormais avec son père et ses frères, leur famille comptait parmi les plus importants industriels de la pêche à Melbourne. Elle avait décidé de reprendre une activité professionnelle suite à l'agrandissement de la plate-forme portuaire qui conduisait à une expansion de l'activité familiale, d'autant qu'Hugo était entré au jardin d'enfant.

Matt ne s'aperçut pas plus du petit manège de Vic et Chuck que le reste de la table, il avait bien d'autre chose en tête. Il redoutait la fin de la soirée. Son frère n'apprécierait certainement pas sa requête, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Leur mère avait refusé de répondre clairement à ses questions quand il l'avait interrogée. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne s'expliquerait que devant tous ses enfants réunis, son double y compris. Le jeune homme savait que la partie n'était pas gagnée.

Chuck avait clairement exprimé qu'il ne souhaitait pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver en face d'elle et encore moins lui parler. Après ce que Blair lui avait raconté de leur brève rencontre à Manhattan, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, il n'avait pas repris contact avec son frère quand Vic lui avait appris que Chuck avait aussi quitté Monaco. Il ne doutait pas que son jumeau soit dans la même ville que lui, sa fiancée étant rentrée sur Paris. Serena le lui avait finalement confirmé la veille, quand elle était venue assister à leur dernière représentation. Il attendait la fin du dessert pour se jeter à l'eau.

Mais tous ses plans volèrent en éclat à la minute où Dorotha entra dans la pièce en annonçant que quelqu'un demandait à voir Blair.

Le regard un peu alarmé de la femme de chambre signifia à la jeune fille que quelque chose clochait.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle en suivant sa bonne dans l'entrée.

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle vit sa protégée blêmir avant que le sang ne lui monte aux joues.

- Comment osez-vous ? souffla-t-elle entre ses dents pour ne pas alerter les autres.

- Je sais que tous mes enfants sont ici, et que Charles …

- Il ne veut pas vous voir, tempêta-t-elle, en emmenant Elisabeth dans la salle la plus proche, qui se trouvait être la cuisine.

- Je sais que les choses ne sont pas au beau fixe entre nous, surtout maintenant qu'il a découvert…

- Que vous avez choisi de le laisser à New-York avec un père horrible pendant que vous reconstruisiez une autre vie de famille avec Jack, la coupa Blair, au comble de la rage.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Matt m'a demandé des explications et je veux que chacun de mes enfants sache véritablement ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est vous qui parlez de vérité ?

- Je sais que le passé ne peut pas être modifié, c'est justement pour ça que je veux qu'il soit présent lui aussi. Il a le droit de savoir comment tout ça est arrivé.

Blair hésita devant le regard suppliant d'Elisabeth. En un sens, elle était persuadée qu'il valait bien mieux pour Chuck qu'il connaisse la vérité. Mais elle voulait aussi le protéger. Elle ne voulait pas que ses blessures saignent encore plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà à cause de l'abandon de sa mère biologique. Il n'avait même pas encore cicatrisé, inutile d'écarteler les plaies encore béantes.


	40. Chapter 40

Merci Neemaie, ChuckluvsBlairBass et x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Contente de vous retrouvez.

* * *

><p>Le sort décida pour Blair Waldorf encore une fois.<p>

Chuck, lui aussi, avait capté le regard de l'employée fidèle de sa fiancée. Il ne fut pas long à s'excuser et à quitter la table à son tour pour lui emboîter le pas.

- Blair ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce où elle avait disparue quelques minutes plus tôt, malgré les tentatives désespérées de Dorota pour l'en empêcher. Mais qu'est-ce qui se … ?

Il s'immobilisa, sa phrase restant en suspens à la vue de sa génitrice. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et devinrent noires comme l'ébène.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, précisa Blair en se rapprochant de son fiancé.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de contenir la colère qui grondait en lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? aboya-t-il furieux.

- Matt m'a dit qu'il te parlerait ce soir, mais, je me suis doutée qu'il n'arriverait pas à te convaincre, alors j'ai décidé de venir à toi, puisque tu ne viendras pas jusqu'à moi.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. C'est donc pour ça que Matt avait accepté cette invitation ? Pour venir plaider la cause de sa mère.

- Tu peux repartir d'où tu viens, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ta petite histoire pathétique.

- Mais, moi oui, dit son frère depuis le seuil de la pièce. Et elle ne veut rien dire si on n'est pas là, tous les trois.

Chuck se retourna vers Matt et le toisa du regard. Ce dernier ne faiblit pas d'un pouce.

- Je sais que ce qu'ils ont fait est monstrueux, tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir payé le prix. On ne récupérera jamais le passé mais ne les laisse pas gâcher ce qu'il peut y avoir entre nous à l'avenir.

- S'il te plaît, supplia Élisabeth.

Il se sentit fléchir à l'intérieur. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il pensait avoir perdu toute chance d'avoir une relation avec son frère et sa sœur et ça lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à eux.

Il se réfugia dans le regard chocolat de Blair qui l'incita à accepter d'un signe de tête quasiment imperceptible. Il finit par cesser de lutter. Rien de ce que dirait Élisabeth ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à la situation de toute manière.

Il acquiesça et vit la gratitude dans les yeux de Matt.

Les jumeaux et leur mère se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque tandis que Blair allait prévenir leur sœur de ce qui se passait.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Vic arriva dans la pièce à son tour et s'installa sur un siège en cuir, à gauche de Matt. Chuck était resté debout, derrière son jumeau, à quelques pas de la porte, comme s'il était déjà sur le point de partir. Sa mère avait choisi le siège qui faisait face à celui de Matt.

- Jack et moi, on s'est rencontré sur le campus de Dartmouth, entama Élisabeth. On s'entendait bien et tout était parfait, jusqu'à ce que son frère passe le voir. Il avait un projet professionnel d'envergure à lui soumettre mais Jack voulait décrocher son diplôme. Bart ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère tenait tant à aller à l'université. Il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, lui et n'avait aucune maîtrise, pourtant il avait des affaires florissantes.

Elle vit Matt carrer la mâchoire, il n'appréciait pas d'entendre la romance de sa mère avec son beau-père.

- Lorsque Jack a refusé de le suivre et de laisser tomber les cours, il l'a très mal pris. On ne dit pas non à Bart Bass, même si on est de la famille.

Chuck eut un petit sourire en coin, il reconnaissait tout à fait les traits de caractère de son paternel. Malheureusement, il en avait fait l'expérience plus d'une fois.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, il arrive toujours à ses fins, commenta-t-il.

- Il en a trouvé une, assura Élisabeth. Il a parié avec Jack qu'il me séduirait. Jack était si certain de nous qu'il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Il lui a donné sa parole que s'il y parvenait, il arrêterait ses études pour aller travailler avec lui à l'édification de Bass Industrie. C'était la société que Bart voulait créer.

Matt et Vic eurent une grimace de dégoût et Chuck, lui, sentit son estomac se retourner.

- Bart a manœuvré Jack de telle façon qu'il s'est retrouvé embrigader, sans même comprendre comment, dans un concours pour défendre les couleurs de Dartmouth contre celles de Cornell, le renvoyant ainsi à New-York pour le temps des éliminatoires de la compétition qui se passaient là-bas. Jack faisait des voyages incessants entre les deux états tous les week-ends. Non seulement, il se rapprochait de son frère, mais en plus, il s'éloignait de moi. Et pas seulement physiquement.

- Inutile d'entrer dans les détails, grommela Vic.

Sa mère ne releva pas la remarque et continua.

- Il s'est débrouillé pour faire ressortir quelques informations négatives au sujet de Jack, en insinuant qu'il prenait du bon temps avec une des étudiantes de Cornell. Quelques temps plus tard, cette même étudiante se mit à m'appeler sans cesse et évidemment, Bart était toujours là pour m'écouter et me réconforter, et aussi pour enfoncer le clou, car lui passait beaucoup de temps avec moi à Hanover. Il avait trouvé un autre associé dans le New Hampshire, immédiatement après le refus de Jack.

- Russel Thorpe, indiqua Chuck.

- Peut-être bien, répondit Élisabeth. En plus de ça, Bart s'était également arrangé pour, non seulement, être invité par le Doyen de l'époque, à une soirée de remise de prix d'étudiants, dédiée aux meilleurs jeunes entrepreneurs des États de l'Est, mais en plus, pour en être l'orateur. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait aujourd'hui, sans être membre de l'université.

- Chantage, expliqua Chuck, comme si c'était l'évidence même pour tout un chacun.

- Sans doute, commenta Élisabeth. En tout cas, à mon égard, il était charmant et galant, et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant, et c'était le frère de Jack, pourquoi me serais-je méfiée ? Bien entendu, j'étais loin d'imaginer que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Il a proposé de me raccompagner après que j'ai eu bu plus que mon compte de coupes de champagne et de verres de téquila dans le petit bar par lequel on est passé avant d'arriver à ma chambre d'étudiante.

- Une soirée trop arrosée dont tu ne te souviens pas, n'est-ce pas ? railla Matt.

- Il y avait un fond de vérité, contra-t-elle. Je me suis retrouvée enceinte, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ignorais qui était le père et tout allait si mal entre Jack et moi. La situation était devenue tellement inextricable à ce point-là. Il ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole. Et Bart a proposé de tout prendre en charge, quelle que soit ma décision. Mais elle était déjà prise. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à avorter, au début parce qu'il s'agissait peut-être des bébés de Jack.

Matt remua sur son siège, retenant un commentaire par respect pour sa sœur.

- Ensuite, parce que je me suis rendue compte que c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Quel qu'en soit le géniteur, je ne pouvais pas faire disparaitre ces enfants.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, lui reprocha Chuck.

- Tu n'as pas disparu de mon cœur, ni de ma mémoire, lui assura-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas laissé parce que je ne voulais pas de toi. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour ne pas vous perdre tous les deux. Et tu peux me croire, c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie.

- Comparer au fait de comploter avec Jack dans mon dos il y a deux ans, tu veux dire ? cracha-t-il.

- Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse et je n'en cherche pas. Vous m'avez demandé la vérité, je vous la donne, dit-elle simplement.

Chuck, à l'image de son frère, carra la mâchoire, mais ne dit plus rien.

- A votre naissance, on a fait un test ADN et Bart a refusé de me laisser partir avec vous deux. Il voulait un héritier pour son empire et moi je ne voulais l'épouser sous aucun prétexte. Après ce qu'il nous avait fait, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle prit une gorgée du gin-tonic que Dorota lui avait servi pour dissiper le nœud qui obstruait son pharynx à l'évocation de ces souvenirs pénibles. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, son cœur continuait de battre pour Jack.

- Il a menacé de vous enlever à moi, tous les deux, reprit-elle. J'étais totalement terrorisée par lui après avoir compris ce qui s'était passé et complètement désemparée. J'étais bien consciente du fait qu'il avait le pouvoir de m'arracher votre garde et qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Alors j'ai appelé Jack, en désespoir de cause. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je me disais qu'il pourrait peut-être raisonner son frère. A ma plus grande surprise, il s'est rangé de mon côté.

- Parce qu'il t'aime toujours, dit Vic.

- On a fini par trouver un accord, Bart garderait l'aîné de ses fils et je partirais refaire ma vie loin des USA avec le second. Il m'enverrait un chèque mensuel consistant pour ses besoins et son éducation et ouvrirait un fond de placement qu'il continuerait à alimenter jusqu'à sa majorité, mais il n'aurait aucun droit sur une quelconque partie d'héritage.

- L'argent de grand-père, comprit Matt.

Élisabeth acquiesça.

- Les avocats ont préparés tous les documents et se sont arrangés pour faire modifier les extraits d'actes de naissance et homologuer mon acte de décès. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard pour ne laisser aucune trace.

- C'est une chose qu'il maîtrise à la perfection, siffla Chuck entre ses dents.

- Contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis Jack n'a pas quitté l'université avant trois ans. Il a décroché un Master et ensuite, il a quand même fini par aller travailler avec Bart, après que ce dernier se soit disputé avec son autre associé. Mais l'animosité et la rancœur de Jack était si grande que Bart a fini par l'éloigner en l'envoyant en Australie pour développer la nouvelle branche de la société. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé, par hasard. Jusque-là, Jack n'avait aucune idée d'où je me trouvais. Je soupçonne toujours Bart d'avoir fait exprès de l'envoyer vers moi, mais c'est sans doute lui accorder trop de crédit.

Chuck émit un petit rire guttural à cette pensée lui aussi.

- Je sais que ton enfance avec Bart était loin d'être idyllique, lui dit-elle avec sincérité. Je le savais quand j'ai compris ce qu'il avait fait et comment il s'était comporté avec son propre frère. Tout ça était juste une démonstration pour prouver à Jack que les sentiments, aussi forts et beaux soient-ils, n'étaient rien de plus qu'une faiblesse. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour préserver au moins un de vous deux de lui. Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te sacrifier Charles.

- Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça. Et ce n'est pas toi ! J'en ai trouvé une autre et elle me convient parfaitement, cingla-t-il, aussi coupant qu'une lame de rasoir, le regard noir et glacial.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.


	41. Chapter 41

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Blair vit Chuck sortir comme un flèche de la bibliothèque où ils étaient enfermés tous les trois depuis près d'une heure. Elle était sur des charbons ardents depuis l'arrivée d'Elisabeth. Elle esquissa un pas vers lui mais sa sœur accourue derrière lui et le rattrapa par le bras.<p>

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle en l'entrainant dans la pièce contigüe, comme si elle était chez elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau principal d'Eléanor. Elle referma la porte latérale et se tourna vers lui.

Sa fiancée pénétra dans le bureau attenant qui était en l'occurrence le sien à présent. Une porte communicante séparait les deux espaces de travail.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? questionna sa jeune sœur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fuis. Tu m'as dit de m'asseoir et d'observer et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux plus me parler ?

Son frère la dévisagea un instant, il était encore sous le coup de la réunion de famille qu'il venait de subir. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits tout en observant sa sœur, plantée devant lui.

Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, elle ne l'insultait pas de tous les noms à cause de ce qu'il avait fait. Sans doute parce qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Giovanni Bianchi avait raconté.

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, tu as respecté mes consignes à la lettre, dit-il sur un ton bien plus doux que celui qu'il avait utilisé pour s'adresser à Elisabeth.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'évites depuis notre escapade à Rome ?

- Parce que je pensais que tu me haïrais après avoir entendu tout ça, avoua-t-il.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à être honnête avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur et que Matt lui avait expliqué à quel point ils étaient proches tous les deux. Peut-être qu'il voulait avoir ça avec elle, lui-aussi. Comme si ça pouvait palier un peu à son absence à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, mais il se sentait le devoir de lui dire la vérité quand leurs parents leur avaient mentis toute leur vie.

- Cette rumeur, dont le vieil Italien a parlée. Celle que colporte ce journaliste Américain …

- Daniel Humphrey, précisa Chuck. Ce n'est pas du tout un journaliste, c'est juste un petit scribouillard minable qui pense qu'il va réussir à obtenir le prix Pulitzer en déballant des saloperies sur moi et veut les vendre au plus offrant. Et je peux t'assurer que tous les journaux new-yorkais vont se les arracher et s'en donner à cœur joie. Mon père pourra se féliciter de m'avoir jeté avant que je n'entraine BI avec moi.

- Alors, tout ça, c'est vrai ? Mon père et toi, vous utilisez des filles pour …

- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec un quelconque trafic, ou la manière dont les choses ont été présentées par Giovanni. C'est quelque chose qui est arrivé entre nous, et Blair, ajouta-t-il.

Le cœur de cette dernière s'arrêta un instant, avant de se mettre à cogner si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut que son fiancé allait se rendre compte de sa présence derrière la porte entre-ouverte.

- Il a couché avec elle ? grimaça Vic.

Son frère répondit par l'affirmative d'un geste de la tête.

- Mais, ce n'est pas aussi simple. C'était un pari, entre lui et moi. Ta mère…

La jeune fille se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui faire remarquer que c'était aussi la sienne.

- Elle a aidé Jack à me prendre l'Empire. C'est l'hôtel que j'ai acheté en cédant mes parts de BI, mon premier hôtel et … Blair et moi, on était enfin parvenus à un équilibre tous les deux. Elle croyait en moi et je ne voulais pas la décevoir comme je l''avais déjà fait si souvent. Je voulais qu'elle, au moins, puisse être fière de moi. Je me refusais à perdre ce qui représentait notre avenir à mes yeux, mon avenir, je tenais à l'Empire plus qu'à n'importe quoi, j'y tiens encore énormément aujourd'hui. Et je pensais aussi que notre amour était plus fort que tout, qu'il pourrait tout surmonter, mais j'avais tort.

Blair sentit les larmes chatouiller ses cils.

- Laisse-moi devinez, mon père t'a proposé de tester l'amour de la femme qui disait t'aimer et que tu aimais aveuglément, exactement comme l'a fait Bart avec lui.

Chuck acquiesça à nouveau.

- Il a proposé de me rendre l'hôtel en échange d'une nuit avec elle. Et je l'ai laissé tenter sa chance. Je ne savais pas ce que je préférais. Jusqu'à ce que je constate qu'elle était partie le rejoindre.

- Elle a passé la nuit avec lui ! s'offusqua la jeune brunette avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Non, ça c'était déjà fait depuis bien longtemps à ce moment-là, grimaça-t-il à son tour. Ce soir-là, il a renoncé à prendre son dû. Pourtant, il m'a rendu la propriété de l'Empire. Le simple fait qu'elle y soit allée lui suffisait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait gagné de toute façon. Parce que, quel que soit le résultat, j'avais déjà perdu d'avance.

- Parce que tu perdais, soit le symbole sur lequel reposait ton avenir professionnel, soit la femme que tu aimais, conclut sa sœur. Même si elle avait couchée avec lui pour que tu puisses récupérer l'hôtel, tu n'aurais jamais pu te pardonner ce que tu lui avais fait.

- Je ne me le pardonne pas. Et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le fasses, ou même à ce que tu comprennes mes motivations, dit-il sans oser la regarder.

- C'est là où tu te trompes justement, dit-elle à mi-voix. Je sais exactement pourquoi l'Empire est si important pour toi. Et je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Le seul qui puisse soulager le poids de ta conscience, c'est toi. Mon père n'a jamais pu le faire lui, et notre mère non plus.

Il leva son visage vers elle. Elle ne le jugeait pas et oui, elle savait ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et ce qu'il ressentait encore aujourd'hui, face à son père qui ne le prenait pas au sérieux et le rabaissait sans cesse.

- J'ai déjà dû me passer de toi pendant presque dix-huit ans, sourit-elle doucement. Je n'ai pas envie que ça continue. J'ai droit à deux frères et je compte bien t'enquiquiner encore longtemps pour que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais du monde des affaires.

Elle couvrit tendrement sa main de la sienne avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis de disparaître par la porte latérale d'où ils étaient venus.

- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif dans cette histoire, intervint Blair en poussant le battant à présent qu'il restait seul dans la pièce.

Chuck avala sa salive. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

Elle s'avança devant lui et il fixa le sol.

- Je tai pardonné depuis longtemps déjà, dit-elle doucement. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités dans cette affaire. Si je n'avais pas accepté le jeu de Jack, si j'étais venue t'en parler, tout ça aurait pu être évité.

- Blair…

- Non, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. Une chose dont on n'a jamais parlée.

- Ça ne changera pas le passé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, dit-il avec des remords au fond des yeux.

- Moi aussi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. C'est moi qui ai commencé tout ça. Jack n'aurait jamais proposé ce pari s'il n'avait pas été certain de ma réaction. Parce que ce n'était pas la seule fois.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, un nœud se formant dans son ventre...

- De … de quoi tu parles ? bégaya-t-il.

- Tu te souviens de ce blast de GG qui annonçait que j'avais couché avec ton oncle à la nouvelle année, quand tu avais disparu de la circulation, après l'enterrement de Bart ?

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier ? Ses intestins se détendirent un peu, si c'était à ça qu'elle faisait référence ….

- Je l'ai fait en monnaie d'échange.

Cette fois le nœud se resserra si fort qu'il en eut des crampes.

- Jack ne voulait pas partir à ta recherche, il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait t'arriver. Mais pas moi.

Elle planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- Il m'a demandé à quel point je tenais à toi et ce que j'étais disposée à lui offrir pour qu'il te ramène à Manhattan. Et je t'aimais déjà si fort. J'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour que tu me reviennes. Pour être certaine que tu allais bien, ou le mieux possible dans ces circonstances. Je voulais être celle qui t'aiderais à panser tes plaies, celle qui t'aiderait à reprendre pied et à avancer, avec moi à tes côtés. Parce que je me mourrais de l'intérieur sans toi. Alors je l'ai fait, j'ai accepté son marché. Et il a tenu sa parole, il t'a ramené de Thaïlande, où tu serais surement mort s'il t'y avait laissé croupir.

Chuck avait du mal à respirer, le nœud était remonté jusqu'à sa glotte à présent, l'asphyxiant presque.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, articula-t-il non sans mal.

- Je l'ai fait et tu ne m'y as pas poussé, ni toi, ni personne, c'était ma décision. Jack le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il était si certain de gagner. Il savait pertinemment de quoi j'étais capable pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Le jeune homme ferma les paupières lorsque Blair encadra son visage de ses mains légères.

- Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Je t'aime tellement. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfuie le plus loin possible de toi après l'histoire de l'Empire. Parce que je t'aime tant que ça me terrifiait.

Elle le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il l'aimait quand même, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, malgré la noirceur qui couvait tout au fond d'elle-même.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Tout ça, c'est ma faute. J'ai promis de rester avec toi à travers n'importe quoi, j'ai promis de supporter tes idées les plus sombres, mais la vérité, c'est que les miennes le sont tout autant, si ce n'est plus.

Il l'enlaça plus fort. Ce qu'elle avait fait n'était rien d'autre qu'un sacrifice à ses yeux. Pour lui, par amour pour lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait l'aimer à ce point-là. Il n'imaginait pas que quiconque puisse jamais l'aimer à ce point-là.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il. Tu es la partie la plus lumineuse de ma vie, celle qui me rend heureux et m'offre le bonheur à portée de main. Je te suivrai n'importe où, à travers n'importe quoi, y compris tes idées les plus sombres.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire en se dégageant de son étreinte pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Pour le projet à Doubaï ? Pour Dan ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait bien pu changer de toute façon ?

- Rien, mais j'aurais aimé le savoir. Je déteste quand tu me caches des choses, même pour me protéger. Je suis Blair Waldorf ! Pas une frêle petite chose. Je veux être là pour toi, pas seulement quand tout va bien, mais aussi quand les choses se dégradent. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin que tu ais besoin de moi. Surtout quand c'est par ma faute que tu as des problèmes. Dan est en colère à cause de moi et c'est toi qu'il prend pour cible afin d'assouvir sa vengeance.

- Pas seulement moi, je ne serai pas le seul à avoir des ennuis si cette histoire sort dans la presse.

- Les conséquences pour WD seraient désastreuses, réfléchit-elle à haute voix.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, je vais trouver un moyen de contrer Humphrey.

- NOUS allons trouver un moyen, rectifia-t-elle.

Après tout, elle était mouillée autant que lui sur ce coup là. Et rien n'était meilleur que de faire équipe avec lui.

- On va le réduire en bouillie, le pulvériser et il va regretter d'être venu se frotter à nous, décida-t-elle, un petit sourire machiavélique apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

Une étincelle de malice brilla dans les prunelles de son fiancé et il l'embrassa passionnément.


	42. Chapter 42

Blair était aux prises avec une nouvelle stagiaire dans l'atelier de confection quand elle aperçut son fiancé qui l'observait depuis le seuil, un petit sourire en coin peint sur ses traits anguleux.

Elle termina rapidement ses remontrances acerbes, avant de congédier Natacha en l'expédiant refaire tous les ourlets bâclés qu'elle avait effectués sur les créations Waldorf. Il était intolérable qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire et il valait mieux pour la jeune salariée qu'elle ne renouvelle pas pareille erreur, ni attitude. Malgré tout, la brunette était disposée à passer l'éponge. Pour cette fois.

En grande partie à cause du beau brun qui la dévorait des yeux depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Blair était heureuse qu'il soit passé la voir avant de se rendre au Grand Véfour où il avait rendez-vous avec Vic et Matt pour dîner.

Après le carnage de la fin de soirée chez les Waldorf-Rose, Élisabeth avait quitté l'appartement, suivie de près par son fils et sa fille. Aucun d'eux n'étant d'humeur à prendre un dessert qui leur serait resté sur l'estomac.

Chuck n'avait aucunement l'intention d'accorder du crédit à sa mère biologique, malgré l'histoire touchante qu'elle leur avait contée. Mais l'échange de confidences avec sa sœur lui permettait de croire que tout n'était pas perdu entre eux pour autant.

Car même si Matt était bien plus magnanime avec celle qui l'avait élevé que son frère et sa sœur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il voulait construire et conserver une relation avec son jumeau retrouvé.

Quand à Vic, elle n'aspirait qu'à intensifier leur complicité. Le secret romain qui les liait était pour elle la preuve qu'elle pouvait avoir autant confiance en lui qu'en Matt. Sans oublier que le fait qu'ils partagent la même inclinaison pour les affaires ne le rendait que bien plus attrayant et réciproque à elle-même.

Elle était remplie d'une admiration sans borne pour ce frère qui avait réussi à gérer l'empire Bass du haut de ses, à peine, 18 ans. Il était un mentor à ses yeux. Et le mieux de tout, c'était que, contrairement à son père qui l'avait toujours tenue à distance de ce milieu, il était disposé à lui apprendre les ficèles du métier.

Les enfants Bass avaient donc convenus d'un commun accord de conserver et de développer ce lien qui les unissait à présent et que nul ne pourrait plus briser ou malmener à l'avenir.

Vic, Matt et Shaori avaient décidé de prolonger leur périple en France et demander l'extension de leur visa de l'Europe aux USA auprès du service consulaire de l'ambassade d'Australie à Paris, afin d'y accompagner leur frère lorsqu'il rentrerait dans son pays.

Son jumeau voulait, en dépit de ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de son paternel, le confronter aux révélations de leur mère. Il avait besoin de le voir face à lui, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Pour sa jeune sœur, la motivation était tout autre. Elle voulait découvrir New-York et le siège de Bass Industrie. Elle espérait aussi secrètement aider de son mieux son frère à reconquérir sa place et à récupérer les biens que Bart s'était attribués sans aucune prérogative concrète, tout en en retirant un maximum d'expérience professionnelle.

Blair se désespérait de ne pouvoir profiter de son fiancé plus longtemps. Elle redoutait déjà le moment de son départ. Elle écourterait leur séparation au maximum, selon ses possibilités professionnelles.

Elle devait accompagner sa mère à Madrid, Londres et Milan pour les prochains défilés concurrents. Sa mère la présenterait personnellement à toutes les personnes influentes en tant que codirectrice officielle de Waldorf Design.

Elle quitterait Paris aussi rapidement qu'elle le pourrait pour se concentrer sur le prochain défilé de septembre à Manhattan, Eléanor lui confiant la tâche de s'acquitter des derniers préparatifs de la fashion week.

C'était une grande responsabilité que sa mère faisait peser sur ses épaules, mais Blair se sentait à la hauteur de la tâche. La fashion week était une institution dans laquelle elle baignait depuis toute petite et elle avait toujours mit la main à la pâte depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvenait.

La styliste ne serait pas très loin de toute manière. La brunette n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'Eléanor Waldorf soit capable de s'empêcher d'être présente à ses côtés sur le podium, ni de venir s'assurer que tout était parfaitement en place pour le grand jour.

D'autres parts, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de rentrer à New-York et de retrouver les bras, et les draps, du beau brun ténébreux qui faisait battre son cœur.

Depuis leur petite discussion de la semaine précédente, elle se sentait plus proche que jamais de son fiancé. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment arrêté de stratégie bien définie contre ce rat de Dan Humphrey mais ils avaient jeté quelques idées.

Blair avait proposé d'aller le voir et de régler ça avec lui face à face mais Chuck s'y était opposé, argumentant que cela ne ferait qu'attiser encore plus la colère de ce cancrelat et qu'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de solide à lui proposer en échange de son silence sur cette affaire.

La brune avait convenu que son fiancé avait raison et que c'était sans doute plus sage mais sa main la démangeait et elle aurait volontiers réitéré son geste d'adieu lors de leur dernière entrevue dans la capitale italienne.

Elle n'en revenait pas que ce cloporte utilise ses propres confidences contre elle et contre Chuck. Elle se réprimandait durement d'avoir trop fait confiance à un pauvre ersatz de Brooklyn. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient quasiment à sa merci par sa faute.

Chuck s'avança dans l'atelier de coupe, maintenant déserté par les membres du personnel qui avaient regagnés leurs pénates depuis près d'une heure, à l'exception de Natacha qui passerait probablement la moitié de la nuit le nez sur sa machine à coudre dans la pièce contiguë. Il attrapa sa future femme par la taille et l'attira entre ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle colla sa bouche à la sienne et prolongea le délice jusqu'à ce que ses poumons demandent grâce. Reprenant son souffle, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'emmener dans le fond de la réserve, à l'intérieur d'un espace réservé aux modèles pour se changer. Elle tira le verrou derrière eux avant de le suivre sur le sofa et de s'affaler sur son corps ardent.

Ils passèrent deux heures isolés du monde avant de revenir parmi les vivants.

- Je vais être en retard, soupira le brun, un bras sous sa tête et un autre autour des hanches de la jolie brunette.

- Reste encore un peu, plaida-t-elle avec une petite moue qui le faisait fondre.

Elle dessina des formes imaginaires sur son torse du bout de son ongle.

- L'Europe va être horrible sans toi, se plaignit-elle.

- Je t'appellerai tous les soirs sans exception, promit-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez. Et puis je ne suis pas encore parti.

- Je sais, mais tu me manques déjà, bouda-t-elle encore.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, mais nos retrouvailles seront grandioses.

- Serre-moi encore, mendia-t-elle, en se pelotonnant au plus près de lui qu'elle le pouvait.

Il la garda au creux de lui un long moment avant de se résigner à la quitter pour la soirée.

Elle le laissa partir à regret et retourna à son travail, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait occuper son esprit en se concentrant sur quelque chose de concret. Mais il ne cessait de dériver vers ses bras qui l'enserraient, ses mains qui la caressaient et ses lèvres qui lui donnaient la fièvre.

Elle soupira et finit par décrocher son téléphone, elle avait besoin de distraction et d'un autre genre que celle sur laquelle son cerveau restait bloqué.

Elle appela la seule personne capable de réussir ce tour de force.

Sa meilleure amie répondit à la quatrième sonnerie et l'invita à sortir avec elle et Nate. Elle lui concocta une soirée spéciale, dont seule Serena Van Der Woodsen avait le secret.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank's Moozanna,

I'm glad you're still here.

* * *

><p>Chuck arriva au Grand Vefour avec une bonne heure de retard et fut immédiatement conduit à la table où sa sœur savourait une langouste grillée au beurre d'agrume.<p>

- Désolé pour l'heure tardive, s'excusa-t-il.

- Je suppose qu'une petite brunette au visage d'ange et au tempérament de feu t'a retenu plus longtemps que prévu, le charria Vic en pointant une boutonnière de sa chemise qui béait un peu.

Son frère la rattacha d'un geste anodin.

- Où est Matt ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien, en évitant de répondre, mais sans pouvoir réprimer le petit sourire qui apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Sa sœur montra le fond du restaurant d'un geste de la main.

- Il est parti aux… Oh merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux et en se levant d'un bond pour se ruer vers l'endroit qu'elle venait d'indiquer.

Chuck la suivit du regard avant de percuter ce qui avait fait réagir sa sœur au quart de tour et de se lancer à sa suite.

Son jumeau se tenait debout, tremblant d'une indignation à peine contenue, à côté d'une table partagée par son oncle et leur mère, les pupilles dilatées et incandescentes sous le coup de la colère. Il était plus que furieux de les surprendre là, dinant en tête à tête quand ils avaient mis leur famille à feu et à sang.

- Toi, hurla-t-il à Jack en essayant de l'attraper par le col de sa veste.

Le cadet de Bart s'éjecta de sa chaise et recula d'un bon mètre au moins pour éviter la prise enragée de son beau-fils.

Vic tenta de l'empêcher en s'agrippant au coude droit de son frère de toutes ses forces pendant qu'Elisabeth tendait les bras pour arrêter le geste de son fils.

- Espèce de salopard, rugit encore Matt en fonçant droit sur sa cible après s'être dégagé de l'entrave de sa petite sœur.

Chuck le saisit par les épaules et le neutralisa en passant ses mains derrière la nuque de Matt pour le retenir d'étriper son beau-père sur place. Le surfeur était plus costaud que son jumeau mais la prise de ce dernier l'immobilisait complètement.

- Ca suffit Matt, arrête ! cria l'ainé à l'oreille de son cadet, renforçant la position de ses bras, qui emprisonnaient ceux de son frère, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la fureur et les forces du plus jeune s'amenuiser.

Finalement les jumeaux cessèrent de lutter. Ils prirent conscience que tout le monde les regardaient et que Jack avait fait le tour de la table pour rejoindre Elisabeth et se mettre à l'abri de l'impétuosité du jeune Australien.

- Lâche-moi, grogna ce dernier à son jumeau.

Celui-ci desserra son emprise.

- Matt… entama son beau-père, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ta gueule ! aboya-t-il en retournant à sa table.

Il saisit sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Vic courut à sa suite sans même prendre son sac.

- Merci, dit Jack avec un signe de tête à son neveu.

Chuck pivota sur lui-même sans un mot et récupéra les affaires de sa sœur.

- Charles…

Sa mère biologique posa une main sur son épaule.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque comme si elle tentait de le marquer au fer rouge.

- Merci, dit-elle à son tour, si tu n'avais pas été là…

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, ni pour ce bâtard, cracha-t-il à l'adresse de son oncle.

Il tourna les talons et disparut par la porte du restaurant à son tour.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Il retrouva son frère et sa sœur sur le trottoir, devant l'enseigne. Vic tenait les mains de Matt, qui était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard assassin.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir empêché de le massacrer, gronda son jumeau. Comment peux-tu être du côté de ce connard ?

- Je ne suis pas de son côté, rectifia Chuck. Mais il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains. On trouvera un autre moyen, je t'assure.

Leur sœur passa un bras dans le dos de Matt.

- Si on allait ailleurs ? Histoire que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu tiens tant à lui refaire le portrait, proposa Chuck. Je connais un bar sympa où on sera au calme.

Son jumeau acquiesça et ils montèrent tous dans le prochain taxi qui se présenta.

Le jeune New-Yorkais les emmena au Café Chic. Ils y trouvèrent une quiétude toute relative, la place étant bondée, en s'installant dans l'un des lounges privés à l'étage.

- C'est ça ton idée de la tranquillité ? râla Matt.

Le jeune homme en voulait à son frère de s'être interposé entre lui et son beau-père.

Chuck ne prit pas la peine de répondre et commanda un scotch au serveur.

- Tu n'as encore rien mangé, tu n'as pas faim ? s'étonna sa sœur.

- Les amoureux ça vit d'amour et d'eau fraiche ! Ou de whisky, ça marche aussi, se moqua Matt.

Vic jeta un regard en biais à son nouveau frère. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda-t-il. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Jack mais de là à vouloir l'égorger de tes propres mains.

Son jumeau jeta un coup d'œil à leur sœur et c'est celle-ci qui répondit à sa place.

- Mon père a foutu le bordel dans sa vie, voilà ce qui s'est passé, commenta-t-elle. Ils ont des comptes à régler et Matt n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver face à face avec lui, mon paternel a bien pris soin de l'éviter depuis.

Chuck se souvint que son jumeau lui avait confié avoir pratiquement perdu son fils et sa compagne par la faute de Jack.

Après avoir siroté son whisky en silence pendant près d'une minute, Matt s'expliqua.

- Quand Shaori est tombée enceinte, on avait à peine 17 ans et je venais de sortir du centre de désintox où elle faisait du bénévolat. Jack était absent quand on l'a découvert. Ils venaient de se séparer avec maman et il avait pris la tangente. Mais quand il est rentré à Sydney, il a tenté de la persuader d'avorter par tous les moyens. Dans mon dos, bien sûr. Je suppose que c'était sa vengeance, il m'a toujours tenu pour responsable des problèmes entre eux. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi mais ça n'excuse pas pour autant ce qu'il a fait. Comme ça ne marchait pas, il l'a menacée pour qu'elle quitte la ville. Il s'en est fallu de peu que je ne la perdre pour de bon, effectivement et qu'elle ne disparaisse avec Hugo.

Chuck avala une gorgée de son scotch. Décidément, son oncle avait le chic pour cultiver les relations familiales. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir subi ses manigances perverses. Il comprenait à présent parfaitement pourquoi Matt le détestait avec autant de virulence et pourquoi il ne supportait pas l'idée que lui et sa … Élisabeth, soient ensembles.

- Et où est donc ta petite famille ce soir ? questionna-t-il.

- On a emmené Hugo à Disneyland aujourd'hui, il était vanné. Et nous aussi ! Il s'est endormi à peine la tête sur l'oreiller. Shaori en profite pour se faire une soirée bain moussant et tout le tralala, sourit-il finalement.

- Elle en profite pour faire de truc de filles, renchérit Vic.

Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus le bras de son fauteuil pour manifester sa présence.

- Et toi ? Où est ta sulfureuse fiancée ? interrogea Matt, son sang reprenant une course plus normale dans ses veines.

- Elle est sortie avec Nate et Serena.

- Je me demande bien comment tu réussis à réfréner son tempérament infernal, commenta Matt avec une incrédulité mêlée d'un soupçon admiration.

- C'est tout un art, indiqua Chuck, un petit air suffisant sur ses traits anguleux.

- Ok c'est bon, on arrête là. Pas besoin de détails. Et puis on ne va pas passer la soirée à parler de vos copines, ronchonna Vic, qui se sentait un peu mise à l'écart. Vous n'avez pas d'autres choses un peu plus captivantes à raconter ?

- Comme quoi ? persiffla Matt. Les dernières valeurs de Bass Industrie ou de Bass Océanie ? Non merci, je préfère encore de loin parler de l'organisation de son futur mariage. Je suis certain que ça, ça t'intéressera le plus sérieusement du monde.

- En parlant de ça, dit Chuck, saisissant la perche que son jumeau lui tendait involontairement. Je me demandais si tu accepterais d'être un de mes garçons d'honneur ?

L'autre brun ténébreux en avala son scotch de travers et manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur le visage de son double.

- Bien sûr que je veux et plutôt deux fois qu'une, réussi-t-il à articuler quand il eut terminé de tousser.

- Tu réalises que tu devras porter autre chose qu'un jeans et des baskets ? le charria Chuck avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Pour quelques heures, je devrais réussir à survivre, répondit Matt avec le même rictus sur le visage, maintenant plus détendu, la rencontre fortuite avec Jack s'estompant quelque peu dans son cerveau.

La demande de son jumeau le prenait un peu au dépourvu et faisait naître en lui des émotions inattendues. Ce n'était pas une chose anodine, par ce geste, son frère lui signifiait qu'il voulait vraiment qu'il fasse partie intégrante de sa vie et lui témoignait une marque de confiance et de respect.

- Bon, alors au moins une chose de régler, conclu Chuck

- Ca veut dire que vous avez fixé la date ? s'excita leur jeune sœur.

- Ce sera le 25 mai, confirma le futur marié.

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour tout préparer… proposa-t-elle.

- Blair a planifié l'organisation de son mariage depuis qu'elle a six ans, je t'assure que tout sera fait dans les temps et qu'elle maîtrisera tout parfaitement de A à Z. J'ai proposé d'attendre l'été, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle tient à ce que ce soit cette date et pas une autre.

Sa sœur se rembrunit quelque peu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de particulier cette date ? s'enquit Matt.

- C'est ce jour-là que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais pour la première fois, confia Chuck un peu ému lui aussi par la tournure que prenait la conversation. C'est la date où tout a vraiment pu changer entre nous. Elle prétend que c'est un signe du destin car ce sera justement un samedi l'année prochaine. Elle argumente que c'est une chance pour nous de recommencer. On vivait vraiment sur un petit nuage tous les deux, avant que Jack et Élisabeth ne viennent semer le trouble.

- Je croyais que Blair avait déjà été mariée, s'exclama soudain Vic, de plus en plus mal à l'aise de la tension manifeste qui régnait entre ses frères et son père.

- Son mariage avec Louis a été purement et simplement annulé.

- Quoi ? Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu ?

- Légalement en tout cas, grommela Chuck, qui ne pourrait jamais oublié ce jour atroce où il avait vu la femme qui faisait battre son cœur se donner à un autre et lui promettre de l'aimer et d'être sienne pour le reste de sa vie.

Il reprit une bonne rasade du liquide ambré pour dissiper le nœud qui encombrait sa trachée à ce souvenir.


	44. Chapter 44

Merci ChucluvsBlairBass & x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf était assise dans la salle d'attente de la clinique parisienne, livrée à elle-même jusqu'au pronostic du médecin.<p>

Eléanor était de l'autre côté du couloir. Elle avait été amenée ici il y a trois heures, suite à une chute dans les escaliers de l'atelier Waldorf Design. Les bras chargés d'étoffes, elle avait dérapé et avait redescendu les marches qu'elle venait de gravir, sur le ventre.

Se plaignant de douleurs dans l'épaule droite, sa fille avait insisté pour l'emmener aux urgences rapidement.

Blair laissa son regard errer sur les gens qui l'entouraient.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année avec une arcade sourcilière qui laissait couler un mince filet de sang lorsqu'elle ôtait le chiffon qui comprimait la plaie.

Un homme chauve et ventripotent qui dormait quasiment sur sa chaise, à côté d'une femme sans âge, qui s'appliquait à lire un article dans un magazine qui datait d'au moins un an.

Une famille avec un enfant qui ne cessait de pleurnicher dans les bras de son père et dont la mère tentait vainement de lui faire ingérer le contenu d'un biberon au liquide brunâtre.

Un homme en blouse blanche, infirmier de son état, vint chercher une jeune fille dont la cheville avait quasiment triplé de volume et l'aida à s'installer dans une chaise roulante.

Elle se remémora sa proche chute dans les escaliers taillés à même la roche, sur la plage. Cela remontait à plus d'un mois maintenant et grâce aux soins et aux conseils de Matt et de sa pommade miracle, elle n'avait eu à souffrir des conséquences que quelques jours à peine.

Blair avait dit au revoir au petit groupe le matin même, à l'aéroport Charles de Gaules, juste avant de se rendre chez Waldorf Design et de trouver sa mère qui tenait son bras replié sur sa poitrine en hurlant des ordres à la pauvre Stéphanie, qui ne savait pas comment affronter la colère de sa patronne. Elle faisait de son mieux pour la raisonner afin qu'elle accepte de se rendre chez un médecin.

Eléanor, elle, vociférait à propos des réservations du vol pour Londres qu'elles étaient censées prendre dans l'après-midi même et des rendez-vous qui devraient être reportés de quelques jours s'ils étaient annulés. Leur agenda étaient parfaitement minuté et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, encore moins pour s'absenter une matinée entière.

La brunette frissonna, elle pouvait presque encore sentir les bras de Chuck autour d'elle et la douceur de ses baisers. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour s'arracher à son étreinte et ne pas le supplier de rester avec elle.

Elle savait que c'était vraiment idiot et puéril. Ils ne seraient pas séparé plus de deux semaines, trois au maximum suivant les recommandations médicales à venir éventuellement. Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle y survivrait à peine.

Elle redoutait au fond d'elle ce que Bart allait bien pouvoir faire et dire pendant ce laps de temps et qui risquait plus que certainement de blesser profondément son fiancé, voire de le plonger à nouveau dans un marasme d'idées sombres. Son père avait cette faculté à le briser en un seul claquement de doigts, ou de langue acérée.

Elle avait demandé à leurs meilleurs amis de veiller sur lui. Mais qui pouvait réellement être de taille à lutter contre Bartholomew Bass quand il semblait qu'il éprouvait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ce fils qu'il avait tant tenu à garder auprès de lui et en qui il voyait soi-disant un héritier si précieux, d'après Élisabeth ?

Qui pouvait vraiment protéger Chuck de cet horrible croque-mitaine ? A part peut-être elle-même. Quelles motivations pouvaient bien être celles d'un père pour oser pareilles monstruosités ? Pourquoi passait-il son temps à torturer et dévaster l'âme de son propre fils ?

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et releva les yeux, pour rencontrer les siens, compatissants et inquiets. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en même temps que ses jambes.

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda son fiancé.

- Elle est toujours avec le docteur, répondit-elle d'une traite, le souffle court.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. La chaleur de son corps et l'arôme de son parfum l'emmitoufla et elle se laissa aller contre lui, blottissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, mais il était là. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait en cet instant.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure et frotta doucement son dos de bas en haut.

- Je suis certain que ta mère ira bien, la rassura-t-il.

- Comment est….

- Dorota m'a appelé. On était aux portes d'embarquement, alors j'ai fait demi-tour. Je prendrai le prochain vol, jeudi après-midi. Les autres sont partis. Nate installera Matt et Shaori dans une suite familiale de l'Empire avec Hugo et Victoria dans une autre.

Il replaça une mèche, échappée des boucles brunes de sa fiancée, derrière son oreille et caressa son menton.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle tout bas avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, si douces et si chaudes.

Ils attendirent encore une bonne demi-heure dans la salle, la tête de Blair posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour qui son cœur fondait plus que jamais, leurs doigts entrelacés.

La pièce lui semblait tout à coup totalement différente.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende sa mère vociférer à nouveau, contre le médecin cette fois.

Cette dernière sortit comme une furie par les portes qui donnaient accès aux salles d'auscultation.

- Cet espèce d'idiot veut me plâtrer, pour six semaines ! expliqua-t-elle, roulant des yeux, en arrivant à hauteur de sa fille.

- Madame Waldorf, soyez raisonnable ! tenta l'orthopédiste. Vous avez l'épaule luxée et il faut immobilier votre bras pour qu'elle puisse guérir correctement.

- Correctement ? Et qui fera mes croquis correctement pendant que je me baladerai avec le bras en écharpe. Vous espérez vraiment me faire porter cet ignoble bout de chiffon ? s'indigna-t-elle en désignant l'immobiliseur d'épaule que le spécialiste avait dans la main.

- Voyons ma douce, dit Cyrus, qui avait suivi sa femme et le médecin, tu dois prendre le temps de te soigner, au risque de ne plus pouvoir dessiner à nouveau.

Eléanor grimaça d'effroi à cette hypothèse.

- Ça ne pourrait pas réellement arriver, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'orthopédiste.

- Et bien, si l'épaule ne se remet pas parfaitement en place, vous aurez des séquelles définitives qui, à termes, pourraient avoir de fâcheuses conséquences, surtout dans votre métier.

La consternation se peignit sur les traits de la styliste de renommée mondiale. Elle chercha du réconfort dans les yeux de sa fille et de son mari, qui notèrent doucement de la tête. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation et suivit le spécialiste derrières les portes à nouveaux.

Un gros quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre protagonistes quittèrent la clinique, avec une Eléanor d'humeur massacrante.

Chuck pressa discrètement sa paume dans celle de Blair, assise à ses côtés dans la limousine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda tout à coup la mère de la jeune femme. Je croyais que tu décollais ce matin pour JFK.

- J'ai reporté, je prendrai le prochain vol, indiqua évasivement le beau brun.

- Pas à cause de moi, j'espère, grimaça la mère de sa fiancée.

- J'ai une opportunité potentielle de dernière minute qui se doit d'être prise en considération, mentit-il avec diplomatie.

Sa future belle-mère le considéra avec suspicion mais n'osa pas le contredire.

Blair noua un peu plus ses phalanges aux siennes pour lui manifester sa gratitude.

Non seulement pour son attitude et son habileté à ménager l'orgueil de la styliste, mais aussi et surtout pour avoir tout laissé tomber sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation quand elle avait besoin de sa présence.

Ce soir, elle pourrait s'endormir encore dans ses bras et se lover tout contre lui.


	45. Chapter 45

Merci bcp x-Beautiful Blass-x et ChuckluvsBlairBass,

J'espère que vous aimez la guimauve ;)

* * *

><p>Serena dézippa ses bagages dans son ancienne chambre. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas séjourné dans l'appartement des Rhodes.<p>

Sa mère l'avait accueillie à bras ouvert, avec un sourire resplendissant, à son arrivée et l'avait serrée dans ses bras. La blonde devait s'avouer que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur, même si c'était un peu étrange de revenir ici.

C'était comme si elle revenait au point de départ. Comme si tous ces mois n'avaient pas existés. Elle était à nouveau avec Nate, un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres, et sa mère était encore mariée à Bartholomew Bass, il fana en moins de deux secondes.

Les années étaient pourtant bien passées, elle s'était habituée à ce que Chuck soit son frère. Ils étaient même devenus proches, comme de vrais frères et sœurs. Pas aussi proche qu'avec Eric, quoique, depuis que ce dernier était à l'université, les choses s'étaient quelque peu distendues entre elle et son cadet. Le jeune blondinet n'était plus si jeune et innocent, mais toujours aussi blond par contre.

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu quelqu'un dans cette maison, commenta-t-il.

- Eric, s'exclama Serena avec joie.

Elle l'enlaça fortement avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- Laisse-moi un peu te regarder, ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai quitté New-York comme un voleur, les cours à peine terminés. Enfin, c'est vrai que toi tu n'as plus de cours.

- Raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir en détail. Comment va ton dernier petit ami en date ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

- Craig, il va bien et il devrait même venir passer les quinze prochains jours ici.

- Quoi, tu rigoles !

- Pas du tout, non. Il arrivera samedi, il fera escale ici, avant de rejoindre ses parents à Boston.

- Et Bart est d'accord avec ça ?

- Bart ?

- Tu es au courant qu'il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'ignorer ! Mais si tu fais allusion au mariage de maman, sache qu'il n'est plus d'actualité.

- Quoi ?

La blonde en bondit presque d'allégresse.

- Elle s'est remise avec Rufus ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Si c'était le cas, elle allait devoir côtoyer Dan et elle n'avait plus aucune envie de le revoir à présent.

- Non plus. Elle a décidé de rester célibataire pour le moment.

Serena pinça les lèvres.

« Pour le moment » Ca signifiait combien de temps exactement ?

Avant que sa mère ne se jette à la tête d'un nouvel homme. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de supporter la solitude plus de cinq mois d'affilé, grand maximum.

- Je sais ce que tu te dis mais les choses ont l'air différentes cette fois. Je la trouve différente, indiqua Eric.

- Peut-être que d'avoir réalisé qu'elle était polyandre l'a vaccinée contre le mariage ? hasarda Serena en haussant les épaules sans vraiment y croire.

- Je n'en espère pas autant mais au moins elle semble plus posée et plus équilibrée que lors de ses dernières ruptures.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Et toi ? Raconte. La Côte d'Azur ! Quels genres d'aventures et de zizanies as-tu menées sur les bords de la Méditerranée cette fois ?

Serena, se laissa choir sur son lit et prit une grande inspiration avant de narrer à son jeune frère ses récentes tribulations et découvertes.

Eric en resta baba.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, encore une fois, juste une, la dernière.

Chuck lui rendit son baiser, plongeant sa langue au fond de sa gorge, prolongeant cet instant autant qu'il le pouvait.

« Les passagers à destination de New-York sont priés de se présenter à la porte d'embarquement numéro 24 » annonça une voix dans le haut-parleur de l'aéroport pour la troisième fois.

- Il faut absolument que j'y aille cette fois, marmonna-t-il les lèvres toujours collées aux siennes.

- Je sais. Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'appelle dès que j'aurai atterri à JFK, promis.

Elle laissa leurs doigts se désentrelacer et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu derrière les douaniers en uniforme.

Il emportait le cœur de la belle brune avec lui même s'il n'avait rien à déclarer.

Son BlackBerry résonna dans son sac et elle consulta l'écran.

« Je t'aime, tu me manques déjà »

Elle sourit et sentit l'eau lui monter aux bords des yeux.

« A ce soir. Je t'aime, tu me manques aussi »

Il sourit, malgré le vide qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Son cœur restait ici avec elle.

Il embarqua dans la carlingue et s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée en première classe. Il se pensait un peu idiot d'être si émotif. Ils seraient ensemble dans quelques semaines à peine et pourtant il savait qu'elles lui sembleraient interminables.

Parce qu'il avait déjà connu la traversée du désert. Il savait ce que c'était, à quel point ça faisait mal, d'être loin de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés, envers et contre le sort, après toutes les tourmentes qu'ils avaient essuyées et il craignait que tout ne s'évanouisse en fumée.

Tant qu'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras, il était en sécurité. Mais à l'autre bout du monde, bon pas tout à fait le bout du monde, disons, de l'autre côté de l'océan, il devrait vivre sans elle, sans son amour, sans son sourire, sans son regard qui le rendait plus fort.

Ce soir, il ne s'endormirait pas auprès de son corps parfait, il ne pourrait pas enfuir son nez dans ses cheveux. Il doutait pouvoir s'endormir tout court. Parce qu'il ne se réveillerait pas le matin suivant, ni les prochains, avec elle lovée au creux de lui, bien à l'abri, dans leur cocon.

Et si elle changeait d'avis à nouveau ? Loin de lui.

Si elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée, encore ? Elle avait si souvent fait demi-tour.

Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Si la vie s'amusait à nouveau à les séparer, à leur infliger des embûches, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'ici ?

Cette fois, il en mourrait de chagrin. Son âme ne supporterait plus la torture de la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Pas une seule fois de plus. Ce serait bien trop douloureux, il avait été au bout de ses capacités.

Il y a plusieurs mois, il avait accepté de la voir heureuse, sans lui, avec un autre.

Mais, maintenant qu'il l'avait à nouveau tenue tout contre lui, qu'il avait à nouveau dormi blotti tout contre elle, leur deux corps enlacés pour n'en former qu'un seul. Maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau goûté à sa peau, s'était enivré de son parfum, jusqu'à en perdre tous ses sens. Maintenant qu'il avait frissonné sous ses caresses et que ses blessures avaient été apaisées par sa tendresse, il ne trouverait plus la force de renoncer à elle, même par amour pour elle.

Elle était bien plus forte que lui. Elle était capable de tout par amour pour lui, de se sacrifier pour lui. Elle l'avait fait, avec Jack, avec Louis. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Il ferma les yeux et revit la flamme éternelle qu'il avait vu brûler dans ceux de la femme de sa vie à Rome.

Ça n'arriverait pas cette fois.

Elle ne rencontrerait pas de Lord Anglais en Toscane, ni de Prince Européen au Musée du Louvre. Elle ne se persuaderait pas qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'Humphrey, le preux chevalier, qui n'était qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres d'elle quand lui serait à des milliers. Elle ne céderait pas au chantage de son oncle pour le protéger.

Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que ça le tuerait, aussi surement que si elle lui plantait un couteau en plein le cœur de ses propres mains.

Le signal lumineux de décollage s'éteignit, indiquant qu'on pouvait rallumer les appareils électroniques. Il poussa sur le bouton « on » de son BlackBerry et hésita un instant. Il venait de décoller, elle allait le prendre pour un fou s'il lui envoyait un autre texto.

« Je pense à toi, n'oublie pas que je t'aime » s'afficha sur son écran.

Il sourit, le cœur en joie et lui renvoya un texto quasiment similaire.

Ils allaient certainement battre tous les records et crever le plafond des dépenses en factures chez leur opérateur durant les semaines à venir.


	46. Chapter 46

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Archibald traversa le hall de l'Empire tout dégoulinant de sueur. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couru et la reprise était difficile. Surtout quand Matt était bien plus sportif que son jumeau.<p>

Avec Chuck, il était toujours le meilleur, l'athlète accompli et reconnu. Mais à côté de l'Australien, ancien champion de surf, il tirait quasiment une langue jusque par terre pour réussir à reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait que constater, avec dépit, qu'il n'était plus aussi en forme qu'autrefois.

Il passa devant Oscar, le concierge, qui lui fit un petit signe de reconnaissance. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson énergisante avant d'atteindre les cages d'ascenseurs.

Le surfeur l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre la paroi, un petit air supérieur et narquois, qu'il partageait si bien avec son jumeau, peint sur ses traits anguleux.

- Parcours difficile Archibald ? ironisa Matt.

Cela ne faisait que trois matins qu'ils s'entrainaient dans le plus renommé des parcs de la grosse pomme et l'Australien connaissait déjà le parcours comme sa poche. Seul le premier jour, il était resté à hauteur de Nate, qui le lui avait fait découvrir.

- On pourrait peut-être essayer un autre sport, proposa le brun ténébreux en appuyant sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

Le jeune homme aux yeux clairs haussa les épaules en vidant sa bouteille. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il n'était pas des plus orgueilleux, mais là, il avait du mal à encaisser la défaite. Le sport, c'était son terrain. Là où il brillait et où il était mis en valeur, jamais il n'avait été à la traîne dans aucune catégorie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête au juste ?

- Il paraît que les rouleaux sont plus ou moins respectables si on choisit la bonne plage. Rien à voir avec chez moi, bien entendu, mais …

- Ok ! Là, je t'arrête tout de suite. Pas question de me ridiculiser plus que je ne le suis déjà en essayant de me tenir debout sur une planche au milieu de l'océan. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, on est sur la côte est ici.

- J'ai bien noté, mais il paraît que Cap May n'est pas trop minable. Je ne peux quand même pas venir là où je n'ai encore jamais pris la température de l'eau et ne pas me mouiller les orteils ! commenta-t-il avec évidence.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir qui menait à leurs suites.

Nate percuta Matt, qu'il suivait de près, quand ce dernier stoppa sa progression.

Bart se tenait devant eux, droit comme un I, le visage fermé, ses yeux bleus aussi froids qu'à l'ordinaire.

Matt et Chuck s'étaient mis d'accord pour que le premier attendent l'arrivée du second avant d'aller voir leur paternel.

- Tu t'es mis au sport ? s'étonna-t-il devant son fils.

Ce dernier portait un short rouge et un T-shirt marine sans manche. Un bandeau en tissu éponge de la même couleur retenait la sueur à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Chuck dans pareil accoutrement depuis bien longtemps. Cela remontait à l'époque où ils jouaient au squash ensemble, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Chuck avait uniquement pratiqué ce sport pour passer plus de temps et partager quelque chose avec lui, il le savait parfaitement, mais c'était un moyen comme un autre pour éviter qu'il ne s'abrutisse devant l'écran de la télévision ou de son ordinateur.

Lily lui avait dit qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis sa fausse mort mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part.

Le jeune homme en face de lui carra la mâchoire et son regard devint noir comme du charbon.

Visiblement, il lui en voulait toujours pour l'avoir mis sur la touche sans le prévenir lors de cette conférence de presse. Selon la rumeur qui lui avait été rapportée, son héritier n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser évincer aussi facilement et fomentait représailles avec Jack.

Il n'en n'attendait pas moins de Chuck. Un peu de fil à retordre ne ferait qu'exacerber son ambition et sa combativité, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon pour BI et donc pour son fils. Il devait apprendre que tout ne tombait pas tout cuit dans la bouche. S'il voulait reprendre sa place au sein du conseil, il devrait lui prouver sa valeur.

Il nota que Nathaniel Archibald avait l'air encore plus effarouché qu'à son habitude. Ce gamin l'insupportait, il ne comprenait pas comment Chuck pouvait partager sa suite avec un tel idiot. A part le sport, il n'avait aucune compétence. Sans parler de son père qui avait réussi à se faire attraper pour ses agissements malveillants.

Heureusement que les Vanderbilt étaient là pour lui assurer un avenir. Si son grand-père ne lui avait pas acheté le Spectator, le jeune homme aurait été obligé de se tourner vers la politique comme son cousin. Quelle bande de crétins ! S'il avait eu un cœur, ils lui auraient certainement fait pitié.

Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse et plus tôt son fils le comprendrait, mieux ce serait. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de les imiter et de le laisser paresser en attendant de recevoir son héritage sur un plateau. Lui-même avait dû travailler d'arrachepied pour ériger Bass Industrie et en faire un empire financier.

- Tu as décidé de ne plus me parler ou tu as perdu ta langue ? se moqua-t-il, en focalisant à nouveau son attention sur son fils, qui restait muet.

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Chuck avait toujours de la répartie, preuve qu'il était intelligent et qu'il avait l'esprit vif, quand il se donnait la peine de s'en servir et qu'il ne se laissait pas dévoyer par ses sentiments.

- Je crois que tu te trompes de fils, dit enfin Matt, avec un accent australien qui ne pouvait pas passé inaperçu.

Le visage de Bart se serait figer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà normalement, si ça avait été possible. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

- Tu as perdu ta langue où tu vas refuser de me parler ? se moqua Matt à son tour, les yeux incendiaires comme de la lave en fusion.

C'était si déroutant, de le voir là, devant lui, pour de vrai et non pas sur des clichés.

- Matthew ? questionna enfin Bart.

- Matt Fischer, rectifia fièrement le jeune homme sans baisser le regard un seul instant.

Bart sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Si Matthew était là… avec Nathaniel Archibald… alors Chuck devait savoir.

Cherchant une réponse improbable, il posa les yeux sur le meilleur ami de son fils, qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, derrière celui qu'il avait renoncé à connaître et à reconnaître, fixant avec toute l'attention du monde, une tache quelconque sur le mur de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Où est Chuck ? demanda Bart.

- Il sera là dans quelques jours. Une affaire urgente l'a retenu ailleurs. Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de lui rendre ce qui lui appartient ? questionna Matt avec sarcasme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais, Bass Indus…

- Inutile d'avoir peur de moi, je me contrefous de ton précieux héritage. Jack et toi, vous pouvez vous étouffer avec vos milliards. Si je suis ici, c'est pour mon frère et parce que j'avais besoin de voir en vrai à quoi tu ressemblais. Les articles des journaux ne te rendent pas justice et ma mère non plus. Tu es encore bien plus monstrueux en chair et en os. Je comprends enfin réellement pourquoi tout le monde me dit que c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir grandi loin de toi. Maintenant, je la crois quand elle dit qu'elle a fait ça pour me protéger.

- Élisabeth est ici avec toi ?

- Elle roucoule dans les bras de ce cher tonton Jack quelque part dans un petit nid douillet, bien loin d'ici. Il semblerait que tu ais perdu la guerre finalement. Et tu vas en perdre une autre d'ici peu, sois en certain.

Matt se remit en mouvement et le bouscula pratiquement en passant devant lui.

- Nathaniel ! tonna Bart qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Où est mon fils ?

- Et en quoi ça peut bien t'intéresser ? répondit le double de Chuck à la place du jeune Archibald, qui tremblait dans ses baskets.

- C'est mon fils ! indiqua Bass Senior.

Il commençait seulement à entrevoir l'étendue du désastre.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça ait encore la moindre importance à présent.

- Je peux lui expliquer.

- Inutile, ma mère s'en est déjà chargée et ça m'étonnerait qu'il voie ça de la même manière que toi, étant donné la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec lui pendant toute sa vie.

Nate se dépêcha de rejoindre Matt, pendant que Bart fouillait dans sa poche, à la recherche de son BlackBerry. Il devait joindre son fils au plus vite pour limiter les dégâts.

Les deux jeunes hommes le laissèrent planter là, au milieu du couloir, la sonnerie résonnant dans le vide.


	47. Chapter 47

La musique funèbre qu'il avait cyniquement attribuée à son père tinta lugubrement, remplaçant la petite mélodie légère et romantique, réservée à la jolie brunette qui était devenue sa fiancée.

Chuck soupira et hésita avant de pousser sur la touche pour décrocher.

Son père ne l'avait pas appelé depuis son départ, presque deux mois plus tôt. Il ne l'appelait jamais. Il était même étonné qu'il ait enregistré son numéro dans son répertoire, ou même qu'il en ait connaissance tout simplement. Il devait l'avoir demandé à Cynthia, la secrétaire de direction de BI.

Il décida d'éviter de répondre. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire à Bart au vu de la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Il fut un peu perturbé par cette soudaine prise de conscience qu'il n'avait aucune envie de communiquer avec son père.

Il avait passé toute sa vie à mendier et à grappiller des minutes du temps du grand manitou et tout à coup, il n'avait plus aucune envie de le voir, ni même d'entendre sa voix. Avait-il seulement encore véritablement envie de reprendre sa place au conseil, ce qui impliquerait de travailler avec lui en étroite collaboration au quotidien ?

Il avait si souvent rêvé de ce moment, où son père, serait fier de lui. Où il reconnaîtrait enfin ses capacités et son mérite. Où ils travailleraient ensemble, main dans la main, pour faire prospérer BI encore et encore.

C'était son conte de fée à lui. Quand tous les petits garçons n'aspiraient qu'à être le prince charmant, lui, n'avait jamais même osé envisager ce rôle. Il ne voulait pas détrôner le maître des lieux. Il se bornerait et se contenterait d'être le fidèle écuyer, celui dont la fidélité était si évidente et si banale qu'on ne la voyait même pas. Celui qui jouait dans l'ombre et permettait au roi de gagner. Et qui serait, un jour, récompenser par l'appréciation et la réalisation de son implication et de son labeur.

Il avait juste voulu que son père le voit, qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, avec lui, pour continuer l'œuvre de toute sa vie, la chose la plus importante aux yeux de Bartholomew Bass. Qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour lui apprendre à être quelqu'un d'assez bien, d'assez bon, pour pouvoir reprendre le flambeau quand il se sentirait trop fatigué.

Il n'avait jamais voulu Bass Industrie pour lui-même, pour l'argent ou la gloire qui allait avec. Ce qu'il souhaitait réellement, c'était partager quelque chose avec son père, quelque chose d'important, pour qu'il puisse devenir quelque chose d'important à ses yeux, par extension, lui aussi.

S'il avait mis tant de cœur et d'ardeurs à vouloir diriger le conseil, c'était par ce qu'il continuait d'espérer, du plus profond de son cœur d'enfant, que, de là où il était, Bartholomew Bass pourrait peut-être être fier de lui. Qu'il voyait combien son fils se battait pour défendre son héritage et mener à bien ce qui avait compté le plus pour lui dans sa vie terrestre.

Mais il était plus qu'évident que ce jour ne viendrait jamais. Son père avait été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas le moindre soupçon de fierté, aucune reconnaissance pour le travail que Chuck avait accompli pendant ces deux années d'absence.

Et il n'était plus certain de vouloir continuer le combat. C'était une guerre perdue d'avance, il ne serait jamais, jamais, à la hauteur pour Bart. Il serait toujours un parvenu, qui avait tout bonnement profité de ce qu'autrui avait bâti avant lui.

Il ne voulait plus se sentir comme le dernier des derniers. Il ne voulait plus voir la déception dans le regard de son père, ni entendre ses sempiternels reproches à propos du fait qu'il était un incapable, juste un bon à rien, qui lui compliquait la tâche.

Son jumeau lui avait fait entrevoir un autre monde, où les choses pouvaient être plus simples et plus claires. Ce n'était pas une défaite ou un abandon. Non, c'était juste à lui de décider ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Nul n'était obligé de se conformer aux attentes et aux exigences d'autrui.

Il s'était coulé dans le moule, sans jamais se poser de question sur ce que lui voulait réellement devenir. Il avait passé tant de temps à être ou à ne pas être, ce que son père avait décidé, à jouer le rôle auquel il était supposément destiné.

Mais il ne voulait plus être le fils de Bart Bass, il ne voulait plus être ce petit garçon triste et mal aimé, condamné à la solitude éternelle. Il ne voulait pas faire passer l'entreprise avant tout pour ressembler à celui qui était son mentor. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à Blair pour obtenir BI, pour obtenir l'aval et l'absolution de son paternel pour ce qu'il était à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Ce qu'il voulait, encore plus que l'amour et l'approbation de son père, c'était une famille. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait l'épater depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Pour qu'ils puissent un jour avoir cette complicité et ce lien qui unissait chaque père et son fils, dans les films pour enfant.

Mais il pouvait avoir ça, avec ses propres enfants, sans devoir renoncer à l'amour de sa vie. Avec sa future femme, avec ses frères et sœurs, naturels ou adoptifs. Il pouvait choisir qui serait Chuck Bass et il décidait qu'il serait un homme heureux, avec une famille unie.

Il pouvait aisément se passer de celui qui ne cessait de le rabrouer et de le dénigrer, qui pensait que ses rêves et ses espoirs étaient vains et stupides. Peu importe ce que le grand Bartholomew Bass pensait. Ou bien même encore les raisons pour lesquelles Élisabeth Fischer avait choisi de l'abandonner.

Il y avait d'autres personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et qui croyaient en lui. Lily le lui avait dit. Elle l'aimait comme un fils, d'une manière inconditionnelle, et c'était bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer de ses géniteurs.

Il appuya sur la touche pour décrocher son téléphone, bien qu'il ne sonne plus depuis un bail. Le numéro se composa automatiquement et on décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Bonjour Charles.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle, avec un ton sérieusement concerné.

Serena lui avait certainement raconté ce qui s'était passé en France, la partie qui le concernait du moins.

- Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Je serai à New-York d'ici quelques heures et j'aurai voulu passer te voir. Demain, si ça va pour toi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son fils l'appelle et on aurait dit qu'il lui demandait un rendez-vous professionnel. Mais elle en profiterait pour lui parler justement.

- Est-ce que tu es libre pour dîner ? Je pourrais réserver au Lion.

- Et bien en fait, ça tombe mal, nous avons un invité un peu spécial demain soir. Mais à midi je serai libre comme l'air, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas plutôt à la maison ? Je demanderai à DeLucie de nous livrer un petit lunch à domicile.

Chuck resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Aucun risque que tu croises ton père, précisa-t-elle.

- D'accord, on fait comme ça, accepta-t-il finalement. Bon après-midi, à demain.

- Il est un peu plus de vingt-trois heures à Manhattan, l'informa-t-elle. Mais bonsoir à toi aussi, bien que je ne sache pas l'heure qu'il est là où tu te trouves.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus, avoua-t-il.

- Chuck ? le rappela sa mère adoptive, avant qu'il ne raccroche

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies appelée.

- Moi aussi, souffla-t-il avant de couper la communication.


	48. Chapter 48

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

* * *

><p>Victoria Fischer attendait son frère à la sortie du terminal JFK.<p>

Les voyageurs étaient les mêmes que partout ailleurs. Elle avait pris l'avion plus souvent qu'à son tour depuis sa naissance, elle connaissait les aéroports nationaux et internationaux, ils se ressemblaient tous. Sauf que cette fois, elle était à New-York. Le rythme de la ville n'était pas vraiment autre que celui de Sydney, mais la situation en elle-même changeait toute la donne.

Elle avait gagné un grand frère et le temps écoulé depuis ce dernier mois était bizarrement passé encore plus rapidement. Chuck était entré dans sa vie sans qu'elle y soit préparée le moins du monde.

Qui pourrait être préparé à ça ?

Tout son univers en avait été bouleversé et son avenir aussi. Elle se sentait comme une pile électrique, ici, au cœur de la grosse pomme, siège de nombreuses entreprises internationales. Il lui tardait de pouvoir retrousser ses manches et montrer à son nouveau mentor de quoi elle était capable.

Et puis, elle était rasséréné de ne pas être la seule à avoir quelques soucis relationnels avec sa mère. Elisabeth et Matt avait toujours été fusionnels et elle avait tenté de contre balancer ça par une relation équivalente avec Jack, sans y parvenir. Mais sa relation maternelle était un paradis sans nuage à côté de celle de Chuck.

Elle avait un peu de mal à se situer dans tout ça. Leurs parents leur avaient menti, mais les conséquences étaient bien moindres pour elle.

Elle avait grandi comme la plus part de ses camarades de classe. Livrés à eux-mêmes pendant que les adultes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Elle le regrettait parfois mais n'avait jamais eu réellement l'impression d'être mal aimée. Car Matt avait joué ce rôle de confident et de protecteur qui leur était dévolu à l'origine et un lien particulièrement fort existait entre eux deux.

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, Jack restait son père. Elle avait toujours recherché son approbation et même si elle était consciente de la manière horrible dont il s'était comporté avec les jumeaux chacun à leur tour, elle ne pouvait pas effacer ça d'un revers de main.

Quand à Chuck, il était un peu la combinaison des deux en un seul. Il avait commis des erreurs identiques à celles de Jack, mais il en tirait les leçons. Et il avait cette ressemblance avec Matt, pas seulement physique, mais aussi fraternelle et protectrice à son égard.

Sans oublié qu'il y avait cette ambition et ce goût des affaires qu'ils partageaient dans cette même recherche de reconnaissance paternelle qui était si difficilement explicable.

C'était certainement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle l'adorait et avait adopté son nouveau frère à la seconde où elle l'avait vu, peut-être même avant. En réalité, elle le vénérait un peu. Il représentait son idéal masculin, le tout en un.

Son plus gros problème était qu'il était difficilement conciliable de les réunir tous dans une même pièce ou autour d'une table pour un repas dominicale en famille.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sensible à l'histoire d'amour de ses parents. Elle avait toujours vécu dans ce climat de « je t'aime, moi non plus » et elle en comprenait à présent la raison. Bien entendu cela n'excusait pas tout, mais ils étaient son père et sa mère et elle voyait d'un autre œil le destin tortueux qui les unissait.

Elle tenait néanmoins à ce que ses frères sachent qu'elle ne pardonnait pas leurs actes répréhensibles. Car ce qu'elle voulait sauver à tout prix, c'était ses relations fraternelles. Elle avait bien plus confiance en eux qu'en n'importe qui d'autre et elle ne voulait pas que les garçons la considèrent comme une traîtresse qui pactisait avec l'ennemi.

Chuck franchit les portes de l'aire de débarquement et elle se rua sur lui, sautant à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur.

- Je ne savais pas que j'aurai droit à un accueil personnalisé à l'aéroport, la taquina-t-il.

- J'étais trop impatiente que tu arrives. J'ai visité la ville de fond en comble avec Nate et les autres pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait à voir d'un point de vue touristique pendant ces trois derniers jours, mais j'ai hâte que tu me la montre à notre manière, sautilla-t-elle quasiment sur place.

- Écoute, à propos de ça …

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu vas me laisser embarquer avec toi dans l'aventure, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai demandé à Tyler de m'envoyer la copie de mon projet par mail. Tu verras c'est bien plus explicite avec les représentations graphiques.

Il sourit avec bienveillance devant les yeux de sa petite sœur qui s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et passa son bras autour des épaules pour l'emmener vers la limousine qui les attendait.

- On verra ça ce soir, promit-il. Mais pour l'instant, je vais commencer par prendre une bonne douche, avant de me rendre à un déjeuner.

- C'est un déjeuner d'affaires ? questionna Vic.

- Non, mais c'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi.

- Plus important que moi ? bouda-t-elle.

Elle lui faisait penser à Blair quand elle faisait cette petite moue de princesse outragée.

- C'est ma mère… adoptive, ajouta-t-il en voyant la consternation se peindre sur les trait de Vic.

Il vit une remarque pointer sur le bout de la langue de la jeune fille, mais elle la retint au dernier moment et se contenta de monter dans le véhicule en silence, sans plus rien demander.

En chemin jusqu'à L'Empire, il lui indiqua ici et là les sièges des plus grandes multinationales, que Nathaniel Archibald n'avait certainement pas jugé utiles de communiquer lors de leur petite visite touristique et sa sœur sembla apprécier le geste. Elle retrouva son sourire et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller comme ceux d'une petite fille dans un magasin de bonbons.

Après des retrouvailles avec la famille de son jumeau qui l'attendait dans la suite en compagnie de son meilleur ami et une douche express, il se rendit chez Lily, comme convenu pendant son vol.

Elle avait toujours été de bons conseils et il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur sur ce nouvel aspect familial qui s'offrait à lui.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et constata qu'un jeune homme blond, de haute stature, avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton qui menait à l'appartement. Il était bien habillé, même s'il portait une tenue décontractée. Après tout, c'était l'été et même Chuck avait décidé de laisser le nœud papillon au placard aujourd'hui.

Il était fourbu par le voyage et si ce n'avait été pour Lily, il se serait volontiers laissé aller à une petite sieste.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent en même temps dans l'entrée où attendait Éric.

Chuck ne l'avait pas revu depuis une éternité. Il savait que le jeune homme ne lui pardonnait pas son comportement vis-à-vis de Jenny Humphrey. Il avait choisi son camp, il y a longtemps déjà.

Le brun fut quelque peu surpris qu'il lui adresse un signe de tête en guise de reconnaissance, il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ignore, ou l'insulte à la rigueur.

Mais Éric était bien trop heureux d'accueillir son invité pour laisser sa rancœur envers lui gâcher l'arrivée de son petit-ami.

- Craig, s'exclama le premier blondinet sans cacher sa joie.

Le second l'enlaça, tout aussi content d'être là.

- Je pensais que tu ne serais là qu'en fin d'après-midi, commenta Éric.

- J'ai eu un vol plus tôt, il me tardait d'être ici.

Chuck dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Oh! Craig, Chuck Bass. Chuck, Craig Waterly, les présenta Eric.

- Lily n'est pas là ? questionna le brun après avoir salué l'autre et inversement.

- Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, je suis arrivé i peine dix minutes et je ne l'ai pas vue. Peut-être à l'étage ? supposa Éric, donnant ainsi une occasion à l'intrus de s'éclipser du tableau.

Chuck nota et grimpa les escaliers, saisissant l'opportunité avec soulagement.

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre de Lily, puis fit un tour par l'ancien bureau de son père qui était devenu une sorte de petite bibliothèque.

Son BlackBerry vibra et un message s'afficha

« Excuse-moi, la voiture est coincé dans les embouteillages suite à un accident. Je serai en retard. J'arrive dès que possible, surtout ne m'attend pas pour te régaler des petits plats qui devraient arriver sous peu »

Chuck étouffa un grognement, il n'avait aucune envie de partager le déjeuner avec Eric et son soupirant. La situation était bien assez incongrue comme ça. Au lieu de redescendre, il entreprit de jeter un œil autour de lui et de feuilleté les livres au hasard pour faire passer le temps.

Le traiteur n'avait pas encore livré les mets qu'il dégringolait les marches quatre à quatre pour regagner la sortie.

Éric le vit passer, tel un coup de vent et appela son prénom depuis le canapé où ils étaient installé avec Craig, mais celui qu'il avait un temps considéré comme un grand frère ne dévia pas de sa trajectoire et disparu derrière les portes métalliques coulissantes.


	49. Chapter 49

Merci encore x-Beuatiful Blass-x,

Oui, c'est tendu et ça ne va pas trop s'arranger...

* * *

><p>Nate embrassa une nouvelle fois sa petite amie. Enlacés sur le sable de Cap May, ils paressaient par cette chaude après-midi de fin juillet. Le corps à moitié nu de la belle bonde aux longues jambes à côté du sien l'invitant à poursuivre son inactivité sportive.<p>

Initialement, il devait surfer avec Matt, qui avait réussi à le convaincre, dans un moment de faiblesse, de tenter ce nouveau sport. Mais puisque Vic s'était proposée, elle aussi, d'accompagner la petite famille à la plage, il laissait le frère et la sœur s'adonner à leur passion commune pour se concentrer sur la sienne, pendant que Shaori sautait au-dessus de l'écume avec Hugo.

Il grogna en signe de désapprobation quand le téléphone de Serena chantonna et qu'elle délaissa ses lèvres pour répondre.

- C'est ma mère, indiqua-t-elle en portant le combiné à l'oreille.

- Serena, dit la voix de Lily depuis l'autre côté de la ligne. Est-ce que tu as vu Charles ?

- Pas depuis qu'il est arrivé en fin de matinée, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, on devait déjeuner ensemble, mais j'ai eu un contretemps et il était reparti avant même que je sois là. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre depuis que je suis rentrée.

- Il a sûrement tout un tas de choses à faire, ou il pique un petit roupillon pour récupérer du décalage horaire.

- Sans doute, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'Éric a dit qu'il avait l'air bouleversé en partant.

- Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, il a plus que son compte de bouleversement.

- Justement. J'espère que Bart n'a pas encore fait des siennes. Il est passé hier pour savoir si je savais quelque chose et si j'avais parlé à son fils. Il était furieux.

- Chuck ne veut pas le voir, ni lui parler, en ce moment, d'après ce qu'il nous a dit en débarquant.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera Bart, soupira Lily.

- Écoute, je vais essayer de savoir ce qui se passe et je te tiens au courant.

La blonde termina la communication, un air soucieux accroché à son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à propos de Chuck ? interrogea son petit ami.

Serena acquiesça.

- Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose entre le moment où il nous a laissé à l'Empire et celui où il a quitté l'appartement de ma mère.

Nate attrapa son portable.

- Hey man ! C'est moi. Je me demandais si tu étais partant pour une petite virée ce soir ? Rappelle-moi dès que tu auras ce message.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le BlackBerry de Chuck sonna pour la septième fois de l'après-midi. Il s'apprêtait à rejeter l'appel encore une fois, mais ce n'était pas Lily, c'était Nate, alors il laissa la messagerie vocale s'enclencher.

Le barman déposa une nouvelle bouteille de scotch, remplie, sur le comptoir et débarrassa l'autre, qui était vide.

La mélodie associée au numéro de Blair résonna, à peine couverte par la musique qui émanait de la scène. Il pesa le pour et le contre quelques secondes puis décrocha.

- Bonsoir, Chuck.

La voix de sa fiancée n'était pas aussi doucereuse que les autres fois. Il déchiffra lentement l'heure indiquée au bas de l'écran.

« 4:48 pm »

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était … quelle heure déjà à Paris ?

Il n'était plus assez sobre pour le calculer rapidement, mais il n'était pas encore assez ivre pour que son cerveau cesse de fonctionner complètement.

Blair entendit la musique en fond sonore et s'alarma. Il n'avait pas appelé à 22h30, heure de la capitale française, comme ils l'avaient convenu. Après un quart d'heure, elle avait rendu les armes, avant de décider de passer elle-même à l'offensive.

- Chuck ? questionna-t-elle, la peur au ventre tout à coup.

- Je suis là, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

- Tu as bu ?

Le signal passa de l'orange au rouge dans la tête de la belle brune et dans son estomac.

- Tu me manques. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir appelé, s'excusa-t-il.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra de douleur en entendant la détresse de son fiancé qui émanait depuis l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique.

- Chuck, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle le plus calmement possible.

- Je … J'aurais dû rester avec toi, marmonna-t-il.

Blair s'efforça de ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, l'implora-t-elle.

- Tu as promis que tu serais toujours ma famille, articula-t-il maladroitement.

- Et c'est ce que je suis. Toujours, répliqua-t-elle.

Il était complètement incohérent, elle devait réussir à donner un sens à ses paroles par elle-même.

- Même quand tous les autres ne veulent pas de moi ?

- Je voudrai toujours de toi Chuck, tu es celui à qui je veux unir ma vie, celui de qui dépend mon bonheur, lui rappela-t-elle.

Il se rappela - au milieu du brouillard - la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux, l'amour éternel. Elle ne lui mentait pas, elle.

- Chuck, dis-moi où tu es s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-elle carrément cette fois.

Elle était totalement impuissante de là-bas, mais si elle pouvait prévenir Nate ou Serena...

- Je vais rentrer, j'avais juste besoin d'entendre ta voix. Je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi. Mais s'il te plaît dis-moi où tu es, je vais demander à Nate ou Serena de venir te chercher. Où es-tu ?

- Serena ? Inutile de les déranger, je vais bien, je t'assure, j'ai seulement besoin de retrouver la limo … Et d'un peu d'air. Pardonne-moi pour ce soir. Je t'appelle demain, sans faute. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha et laissa aller sa tête sur ses avant-bras, posés sur le comptoir.

Il avait besoin d'une minute ou deux pour réussir à se laisser glisser du tabouret et mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à la porte. Mais la musique était trop forte, elle l'empêchait de réfléchir et de se concentrer.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Serena Van Der Woodsen répondit avec appréhension en découvrant le numéro de sa meilleure amie sur l'écran d'affichage.

Aucun d'eux n'avaient la moindre idée d'où était passé son frère adoptif depuis l'heure du déjeuner, soit approximativement deux heures après son atterrissage sur le sol américain.

Et elle n'avait pas envie d'être celle qui l'annoncerait à la brune incendiaire. Ils avaient promis de veiller sur lui et ils l'avaient perdu à peine arrivé.

- Je croyais que vous deviez prendre soin de Chuck ! hurla Blair dans le combiné.

Bon, elle le savait déjà. Inutile de le lui annoncer !

- B …

- Comment vous avez pu le laisser se mettre dans un état pareil alors qu'il n'est sous votre garde que depuis quelques heures ?

- Sous notre garde ? Blair, il n'a pas cinq ans, tenta Serena.

- L'âge n'a aucune importance ! Tu sais à quel point il est vulnérable quand il s'agit de Bart.

Matt saisit l'appareil des mains de la blonde.

- Blair, dit-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas d'être interrompu. Si tu sais quoi que ce soit, tu ferais mieux de nous le dire, au lieu d'engueuler Serena. C'est pas ça qui va nous aider à le retrouver.

Il entendit la brune glapir depuis Paris.

Elle rageait d'être impuissante depuis l'autre côté de l'Atlantique et ça, il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent dans l'immédiat.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, déclara-t-elle d'une voix défaitiste qu'il n'imaginait pas possible d'entendre de sa part. Il est dans un bar, soul comme un cochon, c'est tout ce que j'ai comme informations.

- Oui, ça Nate s'en doutait, on est sur le chemin du retour….

- Sur le chemin du retour, mais d'où ? questionna-t-elle sans plus rien comprendre.

- De la plage, on est ….

- Vous l'avez laissé seul en ville, le jour de son arrivée ?! Mais vous êtes complètement inconscients où quoi ? s'éberlua-t-elle.

- Du calme, s'énerva-t-il à son tour, le poids de la culpabilité pesant sur ses épaules.

C'est lui qui avait eu cette idée, brillante, de venir surfer sur la côte aujourd'hui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez été assez stupides pour le laisser seul aux prises avec Bart, à peine débarqué, tempêta-t-elle encore.

- Il devait passer l'après-midi avec Lily, on n'avait aucune raison de le chaperonner ! dit-il en guise d'excuse. On va écumer tous les endroits qu'il a l'habitude de fréquenter et on va bien finir par lui mettre la main dessus.

- Alors, tu peux te préparer à ne pas dormir de la nuit parce qu'il ...

- Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, la coupa Matt. On te donne des nouvelles dès qu'on l'a récupéré.

Il referma le smartphone de Serena, sans laisser l'occasion à la brune de placer un mot supplémentaire.

Elle observa l'écran de son appareil avec incrédulité.

Matt avait osé lui raccrocher au nez !


	50. Chapter 50

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x & Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Matt et Nate ressortirent du bar suivant, sans plus de succès. Ils firent un signe de dénégation à Vic et Serena qui les attendaient devant, appuyées contre la limousine.<p>

La blonde raccrocha et soupira elle aussi.

Shaori venait de l'informer que Chuck n'avait toujours pas regagné sa suite. Cette dernière était rentrée avec Hugo et faisait le pied de grue à l'Empire pendant que les quatre autres fouillaient la ville de fond en comble.

- On devrait peut-être tout de même essayer Bart, reprit Nate après une courte réflexion.

- Il ne veut pas le voir, répondit Matt.

- Je sais, c'est ce qu'il a dit, mais il y a peut-être un élément…

- Blair a dit qu'il était dans un bar et déjà bien imbibé, il ne se présentera pas devant Bart dans cet état, raisonna la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama la plus jeune. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu.

- As-tu seulement une idée du nombre de possibilités ? grommela Nate. Il possède plus de la moitié de cette ville !

- J'en ai une vague idée, oui, depuis quelques semaines ! Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas tout suivi, il ne possède plus rien, Bart lui à tout repris !

- Stop ! cria Serena en levant les deux mains dans les airs pour que chacun reprenne son sang-froid.

Le silence s'établit entre les jeunes quelques instants, rythmé seulement par le passage de la circulation sur l'avenue.

- Le Victrola ! s'exclamèrent soudain, au diapason, les deux New-Yorkais.

- Vic, tu es un petit génie, dit Nate en ouvrant la porte du véhicule pour qu'ils s'y entassent tous.

La blonde donna les instructions aux chauffeurs.

- C'est quoi le Vic machin-chose ? questionna Matt.

- Le cabaret de Chuck, l'informa sa jeune sœur avec un petit air supérieur. La seule chose qui n'est pas dans les actifs de BI. Il l'a acheté avec son argent, avant d'avoir hérité.

- Il a un cabaret ? Comme dans le film « Moulin Rouge » ? s'ébahit son jumeau. Non, j'y crois pas.

- Tu verras par toi-même, dit Nate.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit, Vince, le barman, leur assura qu'il était bien là. Mais il avait titubé jusqu'à la porte du fond, il y a déjà plusieurs heures.

- Alors, tu viens ? questionna la plus jeune des Bass à l'adresse de Matt.

Le jeune homme était planté, bouche bée, devant le spectacle sur la scène, au lieu de suivre les autres. Finalement, il se décida à bouger au rappel de la petite brunette.

- Il est surement là-haut, indiqua Nate en arrivant au pied d'un escalier, il a une passion pour les toits.

Les quatre mousquetaires grimpèrent les marches jusqu'à la porte qui donnait sur l'étage ultime du bâtiment.

Quand ils s'aventurèrent sur la terrasse, ils le trouvèrent là, assis par terre contre le muret d'enceinte de l'espace ouvert, les yeux clos.

- Chuck, souffla son meilleur ami en le secouant doucement.

- Nate, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, somnolant. J'avais juste besoin de respirer un peu.

- Oui, je sais. Allez, debout mon pote, c'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison.

- Donne-moi juste encore une minute, dit son meilleur ami, sa tête dodelinant d'un côté à l'autre.

Les deux jeunes hommes l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras et passèrent le leur sous ses épaules. Ils le transportèrent dans les escaliers, puis à travers la salle, jusqu'à la limo.

La marche forcée le dégrisa un peu mais pas complètement et il s'effondra à moitié sur la banquette.

Vic se remémora une autre nuit, de l'autre côté de la mappemonde, où son autre frère avait été embarqué dans une ambulance, dans un état carrément comateux. Elle n'avait pas treize ans et ça l'avait dissuadé à jamais de s'enivrer ou de tenter toutes expériences de produits réputés planants. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant à littéralement planer jusqu'à rencontrer la surface du sol quand personne n'était là pour vous rattraper.

- Il va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à la blonde, pendant que les garçons, s'installaient sur le siège en cuir à côté de Chuck.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il a fait bien pire que ça, c'est Chuck Bass, répondit-t-elle pour rassurer la jeune fille tout juste majeure.

- Au moins, cette fois, il n'est pas monté sur le surplomb, sourit Nate, se voulant encourageant lui aussi.

Mais ça n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

Serena lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quand est-ce qu'il a fait ça ? voulut savoir Vic.

L'héritier Archibald consulta sa petite amie en silence mais, maintenant qu'il avait ouvert la brèche, autant répondre à ses questions.

- Après que Jack l'ai ramené de Bangkok, où il s'était enfui, suite à l'enterrement de Bart.

- Il est vraiment passé par une sale période, commenta Serena, son BlackBerry à la main. Si B n'avez pas été là pour l'empêcher de sombrer…

L'appareil composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, il devait être aux alentours de 4h30 du matin à Paris mais elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Il va bien, dit S sans attendre.

Elle entendit la jeune femme pousser un soupir de soulagement

La jeune Australienne repoussa une mèche de cheveux tombée sur le front de son frère, avachi contre la vitre.

- Blair, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant à demi les yeux.

- Ce n'est que moi, sourit doucement Vic.

- Tiens, dit la blonde en mettant son BlackBerry dans la main de son frère adoptif.

- Chuck ? demanda sa fiancée.

- Je vais bien, lui assura-t-il. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu pas me raisonner. Je voudrais être là-bas, avec toi. Tu me manques.

- Tu me manques aussi, dit-il. Je te rappelle demain.

- D'accord, on parlera de ça plus tard, comprit-elle. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Elle reposa l'appareil et s'enfonça à nouveau sous sa couette.

Cette fois, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée sans plus attendre, rassurée de le savoir en sécurité, avec ses amis et sa famille.

Serena récupéra son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère. Elle lui avait promis de la prévenir pour la tenir au courant de la situation. Elle avait raté le dîner de présentation de Craig. Elle espéra qu'Eric ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur vu l'urgence de la situation.

- Maman, dit la blonde lorsque Lily porta le combiné à son oreille.

Chuck tressaillit et tenta de focaliser son regard sur les lumières de la ville. Mais c'était difficilement supportable pour son estomac. Aussi plissa-t-il fortement les paupières, appuyant son front contre la vitre froide.

- Oui, il est là, avec nous, on rentre à l'Empire, l'informa sa fille.

- …

- Je lui dirai, dit S avant de clore la conversation.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son frère adoptif qui semblait émerger lentement.

- Maman aussi s'inquiétait. Quand elle est rentrée, tu avais disparu. Elle voudrait remettre votre déjeuner d'aujourd'hui à demain.

- Inutile, j'ai déjà signé les documents, elle peut être tranquille, grommela-t-il en se renversant sur le siège vers l'arrière.

Il posa le dos de ses mains, croisées, devant ses yeux, les bras largement écartés.

- Quels documents ? l'interrogea S.

- Je suis certain qu'elle se fera une joie de t'expliquer tout ça en détails quand tu rentreras, bougonna-t-il derrières ses doigts entrelacés.


	51. Chapter 51

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, noemaie & Moozanna.

Nous voilà donc à la moitié de ma fiction.

* * *

><p>Matt avait rejoint Shaori dans leur suite, Hugo étant aux pays des elfes depuis longtemps déjà.<p>

Vic s'était éternisée un peu plus sur place, la jeune fille s'était vraiment inquiétée pour son frère aîné ce soir. Elle voyait quasiment en Chuck un superman, capable de dominer le monde entier.

Mais, au-delà de ses compétences professionnelles, elle n'avait pas compris à quel point le revers de la médaille était douloureux. Pourtant, elle était certainement celle qui en saisissait le mieux les chemins tortueux.

Elle n'avait jamais mesuré combien Chuck pouvait souffrir d'avoir été élevé seul, avec Bartholomew Bass pour unique parent. Mais elle l'imaginait à présent, car sans Matt pour la protéger, elle aussi aurait certainement vécu une expérience similaire avec son propre père.

Elle n'avait pas la relation la plus harmonieuse du monde avec leur mère mais elle avait été présente pour elle depuis sa naissance. Que serait-elle devenue, sans Matt et sans elle, avec Jack Bass pour seul représentation familiale ?

Elle frissonna dans la chaleur du soir en retournant à sa chambre.

Serena, elle, avait quitté l'Empire pour regagner l'appartement de Lily directement après que Chuck soit allé se coucher. Son frère adoptif s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en rentrant, sans plus avoir prononcé un seul mot.

Nate était là pour veiller sur son meilleur ami et il était peu probable qu'il le revoie avant le lendemain matin de toute manière.

Elle préférait aller voir directement sa mère pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Elle ne pourrait pas en dormir de la nuit de toute façon, alors autant crever l'abcès immédiatement.

Le petit ami d'Eric quittait les lieux et elle n'eut que le temps de l'apercevoir et de le saluer brièvement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à Lily, une fois que Craig fut parti.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna sa mère en relevant les sourcils.

- Chuck a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas demain mais que tu pouvais être tranquille par ce qu'il avait déjà signé les documents.

Serena vit l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de sa mère.

- Les documents ? répéta cette dernière.

- Il est monté te chercher en arrivant, je croyais que tu étais dans la bibliothèque, l'informa Eric, sans précisé qu'il avait été on ne peut plus soulager de le voir quitter la pièce où il accueillait Craig, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près d'un mois.

Lily blêmit tout à coup et grimpa les escaliers aussi rapidement que son fils adoptif les avait descendus l'après-midi même.

Les deux enfants Van Der Woodsen la suivirent à l'étage.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, elle feuilletait un dossier juridique, les mains tremblantes.

- Maman ? l'appela Serena en s'approchant.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de sa mère qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

- Il … Il les a vraiment signés, bégaya Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Eric en se penchant pour voir les papiers dont l'entête laissait apercevoir le nom d'un cabinet d'avocat.

- Je ne voulais pas que … articula sa mère, plus blanche de seconde en seconde.

- « Dissolution d'adoption » lut à haute voix Serena, la dernière syllabe mourant sur ses lèvres.

Eric resta muet de stupeur, tout comme sa sœur, qui laissa retombée la main, qu'elle avait posée sur l'épaule de sa mère, dans le vide.

Lily, elle, continuait de fixer l'acte juridique, où figurait la signature de Bartholomew Bass.

Et maintenant celle de Charles Bartholomew Bass également.

Seule la sienne manquait au bas du dernier article qui brisait son lien de parenté avec son fils adoptif.

- Il faut que j'aille le voir, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

- Non, mauvaise idée, indiqua sa fille en la retenant par la main.

- Il faut que je lui explique.

- Lui expliquer quoi ? demanda Serena, outrée.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il faut expliquer, renchérit Eric. Il me semble que c'est, on ne plus limpide.

Il était sous le choc lui aussi. Il avait eu des dissensions avec Chuck, à cause de son comportement envers Jenny, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ça se terminerait dans de telles conditions. Il pensait qu'avec le temps, ils arriveraient à être plus proches à nouveau, peut-être même, comme ils l'avaient été au début de l'union de sa mère et de Bart.

Il avait eu le loisir de repenser à tout ça et d'en discuter avec l'intéressée elle-même. La jeune Humphrey ne tenait pas rigueur à l'héritier Bass d'avoir pris sa virginité. Elle avait expliqué qu'elle s'était elle-même offerte à lui.

Elle avait commis une erreur de jugement mais il n'en n'était pas responsable. Elle avait eu l'opportunité de refuser, de changer d'avis, plusieurs fois. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'épisode lors de leur première rencontre à cette soirée.

Lily Rhodes, ex-Humphrey – ex-Bass – ex-Van Der Woodsen, passa une main sur son visage. La situation avait l'air limpide comme de l'eau de roche effectivement et elle imaginait sans difficulté ce que son fils adoptif avait pensé en trouvant ce document. Mais il était loin de la réalité et elle devait le lui expliquer.

Elle esquissa un pas vers la sortie mais sa fille se dressait devant elle, au comble de la colère et de l'indignation.

- Comment oses-tu lui faire ça ? cria-t-elle. Tu penses qu'il n'en n'avait pas déjà assez avec le retour de Bart et un jumeau sorti de nulle part ?

Lily recula instinctivement devant la fureur de sa fille. Elles s'étaient souvent affrontées mais elle n'avait jamais vu ses yeux étinceler à ce point-là. Si ce n'est lors de l'épisode avec son professeur au pensionnat, elle n'aurait toutefois pas pu le jurer.

- Ce n'est pas du tout de quoi ça à l'air, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Mais sa fille ne l'écoutait plus, elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et se rua vers les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvraient sur Bart justement.

Elle le bouscula au passage et appuya sur le bouton de fermeture pour quitter cet endroit devenu irrespirable.

Mais qu'est-ce que tous ces jeunes avaient à le bousculer dernièrement ? Personne ne leur avait donc appris le respect ?

- Lily… entama-t-il en voyant son ex-femme descendre les marches à son tour.

- Pas maintenant Bart, le coupa-t-elle.

- Si, maintenant justement ! insista-t-il en se plantant devant elle.

Elle n'allait pas le bousculer à son tour tout de même !?

Elle n'en fit rien et se résigna devant son regard glacial. Elle l'invita à entrer dans le salon, lui indiquant le canapé d'un geste de la main.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Nathaniel Archibald se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il aperçut sa petite amie, en larmes, qui s'avançait dans la suite de l'Empire.

En un instant, il était auprès d'elle, ses bras entourant sa taille.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se blottit dans ses bras musclés, avant d'essuyer ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Il se doutait que ça avait avoir avec le comportement de Chuck dans la journée. Serena avait dû se disputer avec Lily à ce propos.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit capable de faire ça, renifla la jeune fille.

Nate l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Ça devait être terrible pour obtenir cette réaction de la part de ses deux amis.

- Il y a un papier d'annulation d'adoption, hoqueta la blonde.

Le jeune homme en resta soufflé.

- Il y a quoi ? redemanda-t-il, pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu la première fois.

- Un document pour revenir sur l'adoption de Chuck par ma mère, répéta S, en tentant de maîtriser les trémolos dans sa voix.

Nate se laissa tomber assis sur son lit, les jambes coupées.

Son meilleur ami avait toutes les raisons et tous les droits du monde pour s'enivrer et prendre la plus grande biture de tous les temps.

- Tu as appelé Blair ?

S secoua la tête négativement.

- Il est à peine 6h00 du matin à Paris et elle n'a quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Laissons-lui encore un peu de répit. Elle le découvrira bien assez tôt.

- Et lui, tu crois qu'il en a, lui, du répit ? demanda son amoureux en soupirant, désignant la direction de la chambre de son colocataire.

- Non, mais on n'y changera rien et B non plus. Et tu sais que rien ne la rend plus dingue que d'être impuissante à faire fléchir les éléments selon sa propre volonté. Avec Eléanor blessée, elle a bien assez à s'inquiéter et à s'occuper. Elle nous a confié une mission et on va la remplir. C'est à nous de prendre soin de Chuck et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Peu importe qu'il soit ou non mon frère, il est avant tout notre ami.

- Ok, alors par quoi on commence ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en se coulant dans ses bras sur le matelas. Mais on a le reste de la nuit pour élaborer une stratégie, digne de Chuck et Blair, précisa-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il referma ses bras sur elle, leurs cerveaux cherchant une solution qui n'existait probablement pas.


	52. Chapter 52

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x & Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf se retourna dans son lit king size, trop grand, trop froid, quand il n'était pas là pour frotter sa peau contre la sienne. Elle détestait se réveiller seule dans ses draps roses. Elle avait formellement interdit à Dorota de les remplacer jusqu'à son départ pour Madrid au début la semaine suivante.<p>

Leur calendrier avait été revu suite à la chute d'Eléanor et les rendez-vous de Londres reprogrammés à des dates ultérieures. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle serait séparée de son fiancé plus longtemps que prévu initialement. Elle attrapa l'oreiller de Chuck et le serra dans ses bras.

Ils avaient passé chaque nuit ensemble depuis l'arrivée du beau brun ténébreux à Paris et elle ne parviendrait plus à s'endormir sans lui désormais. Sans parler de la nuit dernière qui avait été une véritable torture. Elle grimaça aux souvenirs que sa mémoire libérait à présent.

Elle ne supporterait jamais de passer son temps à s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait à New-York en simple spectatrice impuissante. Elle allait en devenir complètement folle.

La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans la taie une dernière fois avant de se lever. Elle avait du pain sur la planche chez WD et elle avait également un plan à concocter à l'encontre d'un certain Humphrey, mais tout ça pouvait attendre. Il y avait plus bien urgent.

Elle attrapa son BlackBerry et envoya un texto mielleux et mièvre à souhait (mais elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne) à l'homme qui occupait ses pensées de jour comme de nuit, espérant qu'il y répondrait peut-être où qu'il appellerait lorsqu'il se réveillerait sur l'autre continent.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Serena ouvrit la bouteille d'eau qu'elle venait de sortir du frigidaire et en prit une bonne lampée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils se torturaient le cerveau avec Nate mais aucun d'eux ne voyait de solution au problème de leur ami. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était être présents pour lui.

Elle était furieuse contre sa mère. Elle les avait souvent lâchés chez les Waldorf ou confiés à eux-mêmes pour s'esquiver avec ses amants de passage pendant leur enfance.

Elle n'était pas sans savoir que Lily Rhodes avait toujours fait passer ses enfants après. Mais, désavouer sa relation avec Chuck, c'était inimaginable pour la blonde.

De plus Serena avait eu l'impression que sa mère avait évolué dans le bons sens. Leur relation était devenue plus maternelle que jamais. Ça, c'était quand elle était avec Rufus, avant le retour de Bart Bass. Elle détestait décidément ce type de tout son être.

Le BlackBerry de son frère (il le resterait quoi qu'il arrive à ses yeux) chantonna dans la poche de sa veste, posée sur le dos du fauteuil comme il l'avait laissée en rentrant.

La jeune fille bondit pour décrocher, reconnaissant la petite mélodie légère attribuée à sa meilleure amie mais il ne s'agissait que d'un texto complètement dégoulinant et horriblement guimauve.

Elle ne put empêcher un sourire sur sa jolie frimousse, toute chiffonnée par le manque de sommeil et emporta l'appareil avec elle dans la chambre de son petit-ami.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Son téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Peut-être ne dormait-il pas, même après la journée horrible qu'il avait eue.

Le nom de sa meilleure amie s'afficha comme identifiant.

- S, s'exclama la brune.

- B, soupira la blonde soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est ma mère ! dit Serena, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ta mère ?

Est-ce que Lily avait décidé de se ranger du côté de Bart dans la bagarre qui l'opposait à son fils ?

- Chuck a découvert des documents d'annulation de son adoption.

- ….

- B ?

- Je … Non, Lily ne lui ferait jamais ça !

- J'ai vu les papiers de mes propres yeux.

Blair sentit son cœur se déchirer et la colère monter en elle.

- Où est-il en ce moment ?

- Il dort, je crois. Il s'est réfugié dans sa chambre à peine rentré. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ma mère soit capable d'un tel acte de trahison.

- Elle n'hésitait jamais à se barrer à l'autre bout du monde en vous plantant là sans le moindre remord, mordit la brune.

- Je sais, mais je croyais que c'était différent à présent … et avec Chuck…

- L'adoption n'était qu'un subterfuge, lui rappela Blair.

Même si elle savait que c'était bien plus que ça pour son fiancé aujourd'hui et qu'elle devait avouer qu'elle aussi avait pensé qu'une relation véritable c'était nouée entre les deux signataires. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour Lily.

Son réveil émit une sonnerie stridente, l'informant que sa journée venait de démarrer. Elle l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur d'en face avec une telle rage qu'il éclata en morceaux.

- B ? redemanda sa meilleure amie.

- Il faut que j'y aille, sinon je serai en retard et ma mère va m'attendre, grogna la brunette.

- Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va plus le laisser seul. Tu peux compter sur nous pour le bichonner pendant ton absence.

Les larmes affluèrent sous les paupières de Blair si soudainement qu'elle en fut elle-même surprise.

- Merci, s'étrangla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle s'habilla et se maquilla comme un automate, ses pensées à des milliers de kilomètres de son corps, le cœur et l'âme écartelée au-dessus l'océan.

Elle entra dans la salle à manger, où Dorota avait dressé la table du petit déjeuner et s'assied à table, devant les croissants frais que Cyrus faisait livrer chaque matin. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle n'essaya même pas, sa gorge était si nouée qu'elle parvenait à peine à respirer.

- Blair ? Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son beau-père.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche et de droite, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Cyrus échangea un regard avec la domestique qui lui fit signe qu'elle ignorait ce qui chamboulait la jeune fille.

Il se glissa sur la chaise à côté de sa belle-fille et posa une main sur le haut de son bras. Elle tourna son visage vers l'homme chauve, les yeux luisants et il l'attira à lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Elle se laissa aller contre l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un deuxième père. Les câlins de Cyrus avaient toujours le don de la réconforter. Pourtant ils étaient d'un piètre secours en ce cas-ci.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Pourquoi avait-elle quatre parents aimants quand Chuck n'en n'avait aucun ? Elle aurait volontiers céder un de ses pères à son fiancé si elle avait pu mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était les partager un peu avec lui.

Ses larmes débordèrent à nouveau de ses cils, ruinant le maquillage qu'elle venait d'appliquer. Cyrus passa une main dans son dos de bas en haut.

- Si tu m'expliquais de quoi il retourne, je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir un moyen d'arranger ça. Tout problème à sa solution.

- Pas cette fois, réussi-t-elle à articuler faiblement.

Eléanor entra dans la cuisine, le bras dans une écharpe multicolore, taillée dans un tissu chamarré. La styliste avait fait confectionner plusieurs pièces adaptées en attelles.

Le fait qu'elle se retrouve handicapée ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait renoncer à la mode et à la haute couture ni à sa classe habituelle. Et il n'était pas né, celui qui réussirait à lui faire porter une monstruosité comme le tissu utilisé dans les cliniques.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle de sa fille dans les bras de son mari. Dorota lui fit le même haussement d'épaule que précédemment pour répondre à sa question muette.

Sa patronne prit place à table et la domestique se dépêcha de lui servir son café, sans un mot, dans le silence, troublé de temps à autre par de petits sanglots étouffés qui s'échappaient de la jeune-fille.

Les trois adultes échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension avant qu'Eléanor ne se décide à intervenir.

- Ma chérie, si on avait une idée du problème, on pourrait peut-être t'aider à le résoudre, commenta-t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se reprendre, les larmes ayant emporté avec elles la colère, l'indignation et l'impuissance, Blair se dégagea de l'étreinte de son beau-père pour éclairer ses parents sur les événements de la veille à Manhattan.


	53. Chapter 53

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Les portes donnant sur le penthouse de l'Empire s'ouvrirent, laissant passer une femme blonde, jolie et sophistiquée. Son maquillage couvrait parfaitement la nuit sans sommeil qu'elle avait eue.<p>

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt devant un jeune homme brun, dont les yeux étaient identiques à ceux de son fils adoptif.

- Matthew, hasarda-t-elle, sans grande marge d'erreur.

Charles ne porterait jamais une paire de jeans rappée, sous un T-shirt et une chemise entrouverte, négligemment jetée sur ses épaules. En réalité, il était pratiquement impossible de les confondre malgré leur similitude.

Pourtant l'expression sur son visage était celle qu'elle avait déjà vu des centaines de fois sur les traits de Charles. Les mâchoires serrées et un regard qui vous pénétrait jusqu'à la moelle.

- Madame Van Der Woodsen, dit Nate depuis l'angle du billard où il était assis.

Son ton était tout sauf amical.

- Nathaniel, le salua-t-elle en lui souriant tout de même.

Le double de son fils adoptif se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous soyez venue jusqu'ici, l'accosta-t-il en faisant ostensiblement obstruction à sa progression dans la pièce.

- Matthew, c'est bien ça ? Inutile de tenter de m'impressionner. Charles a déjà utilisé toutes ces astuces avec moi. Et j'ai le regret de t'informer que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne quitterai pas cette suite sans avoir parlé à mon fils.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi Blair s'inquiète autant pour Chuck, il n'y en a aucun pour rattraper l'autre ici. Je croyais que Jack était le pire des parents, mais à côté de vous tous, c'est un petit mouton, siffla le jeune Australien.

Elle le contourna sans répondre et déposa son sac sur le fauteuil le plus proche, avant d'y ajouter son Chanel couleur caramel.

- Nathaniel, si tu avais la gentillesse de nous faire un petit café, je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin.

- Il ne veut pas vous voir, reprit Matt, le regard furibond.

- Et bien, il devra quand même. J'apprécie ton ardeur à protéger ton frère, mais il n'en a pas besoin, pas en ce qui me concerne en tout cas.

La porte de la chambre de Nate s'ouvrit et Serena apparut sur le seuil.

- Bien, au moins une de retrouvée, c'est déjà ça ! s'exclama Lily en se levant. Maintenant, où est Charles ?

Aucun d'eux ne répondit.

- Personne ? Bien, je vois que la résistance s'organise. C'est tout à votre honneur, mais pas suffisant pour me décourager.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse. Celle-ci était vide. Elle fit le tour de la pièce, sa valise n'avait même pas été ouverte, elle trônait dans un coin, les étiquettes de l'aéroport encore collées dessus.

Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de revenir s'installer dans le salon.

- Maman, tu ne peux pas rester ici, s'insurgea sa fille.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me faire jeter dehors par la sécurité ?

- Si c'est nécessaire, rétorqua Matt.

La mère adoptive de son jumeau leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

- Tu as l'intention de te faire passer pour Charles pour réussir ça ? Dans ce cas, je t'engage à aller te changer immédiatement si tu veux avoir le moindre crédit auprès des employés de cet hôtel.

- Maman, ça suffit ! Va-t'en d'ici !

- Non, je vous l'ai dit, je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans avoir vu mon fils au préalable. Et j'ai tout mon temps, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de la journée, comme vous le savez tous.

- Vous n'êtes plus sa mère, vous ne l'avez jamais vraiment été du reste, cingla Matt.

- Je l'ai été bien plus qu'Élisabeth, je le suis encore, et je compte bien continuer à l'être, ne t'en déplaise.

- Mais, les documents … débuta Nate

- Ne porte aucunement ma signature, termina Lily, en toisant le regard de sa fille et du jumeau de son fils. Et c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument que je parle à Charles, le plus tôt possible.

Elle n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de s'expliquer à quiconque avant lui, mais visiblement, elle avait droit à un jugement en règle et elle comptait bien avoir un procès équitable… Et une issue favorable !

- Viens avec moi, décida sa fille, qui reprenait espoir de voir la situation s'arranger.

Elle la suivit jusqu'à une suite, deux étages plus bas.

La jeune femme au teint mat et aux boucles brunes qui ouvrit la porte eut un haut le corps en apercevant la femme blonde derrière Serena mais s'effaça sur un signe de tête de cette dernière.

Lily pénétra dans la suite familiale et observa une seconde son fils qui lui tournait le dos, assis par terre, à côté d'un garçonnet qui s'appliquait de son mieux à construire une tour en Lego la plus haute possible.

Ils empilaient, chacun leur tour, les petits cubes en plastique coloré, les uns au-dessus des autres, sûrement jusqu'à ce que tout s'écroule, pour pouvoir recommencer de plus belle.

Une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux et aux yeux de couleur identique à celle des jumeaux se leva prestement du canapé où elle était assise, ce qui attira l'attention de Chuck.

Il se retourna et se releva à son tour, une grimace sur le visage. Son cœur se remit à saigner abondamment. Non que l'hémorragie ait cessée depuis qu'il avait apposé son nom au bas du document qu'il avait découvert dans la bibliothèque. L'alcool ingurgité avait tout juste anesthésié pour un moment la douleur vive que son cerveau percevait.

- Hugo, viens, on va voir si on peut trouver une glace, dit la mère du bambin.

- Mais on n'a pas encore fini, se plaignit-il en jetant un œil à son camarade de jeu.

- On terminera plus tard, dit Chuck en posant une main sur sa tête.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

Le gamin courut à travers la pièce aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient et sortit en sautillant, réclamant deux boules de chaque parfum.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Charles. Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter indéfiniment. Ni moi, ni ton père, dit Lily

Son fils posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune brunette, qui était venue se placer directement entre lui et l'intruse, pour lui signifier qu'il était d'accord.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se dirigea vers la porte, la tête haute, un regard haineux à l'adresse de Lily.

Cette dernière s'avança dans la pièce comme sa fille refermait la porte derrière elles.

- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as une armée à ta disposition. J'ai bien cru que j'allais être condamnée au peloton d'exécution.

- Puisque tu es parvenue jusqu'ici, je suppose que tu as des arguments convaincants.

- Je n'ai aucun argument, si ce n'est mon amour pour toi, Charles.

Un rictus sardonique prit place sur ses traits.

- Si tu en venais au fait ? siffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention de signer ces papiers, dit-elle en s'approchant d'avantage.

Quelque chose se propagea dans les veines de Chuck, ralentissant l'écoulement du sang depuis l'organe qui palpitait dans sa poitrine.

Il carra la mâchoire et déglutit, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée pour la peine que tout ça a dû te causer, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le découvrirais. J'aurais dû détruire ces documents à la minute où ton père les a faits porter à mon adresse ici, après que j'ai refusé de les signer dans les Hamptons. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué et je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je t'aime comme mon propre fils, avec ou sans reconnaissance légale. Et mon amour pour toi, tout comme celui pour Éric et Serena, est inconditionnel.

Elle se rapprocha encore, le cœur battant elle aussi, sans jamais cesser de fixer ses pupilles foncées qui se dilataient sous le coup de la surprise et de l'émotion.

Elle sortit de la poche de sa longue jupe écrue, quelques feuilles pliées en quatre et les lui tendit.

- Ça ne modifiera en rien ce que je ressens pour toi, mais c'est à toi de décider. Tu peux les rendre à Bart pour les faire homologuer en bonnes et dues formes. Tu es majeur et tu es celui qui les a signés, pas moi. Mais si tu veux vraiment que je le fasse, alors je me plierai à ton désir. Après tout, tu as déjà une mère et personne ne peut t'obliger à en avoir une deuxième.

Il saisit les documents, la main tremblante, puis les doigts de Lily, qui tremblaient eux-aussi.

Elle l'attira à elle et le serra dans ses bras, laissant ses larmes refoulées depuis la veille, s'écouler librement sur l'épaule de ce fils prodigue qu'elle avait bien failli perdre aujourd'hui.

Il ferma ses paupières brûlantes, le menton posé sur son épaule et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser de lui.

- Tu es la seule mère que j'ai jamais connue et je n'en veux pas d'autre, dit-il, la voix entrecoupée par l'émotion.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, à l'arrière de sa tête et le berça tendrement pendant un moment, puis essuya ses joues humides, avant d'apposer les mains de chaque côté du visage du jeune homme.

- Tu es mon fils et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça dans mon cœur. Peu importe les menaces de ton père. Il ne pourra jamais détruire le lien qui s'est construit entre nous depuis son départ si on ne le veut nous pas aussi. Même à force de jugements ou de décisions de justice. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, tu m'entends. Il ne m'éloignera pas de toi.

- C'est pour ça que tu es rentrée des Hamptons plus tôt que prévu ? questionna-t-il.

- Disons que, c'est ce qui a fait déborder le vase déjà bien rempli. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne me remémore tout ce qui n'allait pas dans notre mariage. Et mes enfants, on y touche plus. Je les ai bien trop souvent laissés de côté pour plaire aux hommes qui passaient dans ma vie. Il s'est juste trouvé que c'est tombé sur toi cette fois. Et le prix à payer était bien trop élevé, je ne pouvais l'accepter. Jamais personne ne m'avait demandé d'abandonner ou de sacrifier un de mes enfants à ce point-là.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de l'enlacer fortement à nouveau.


	54. Chapter 54

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, toujours fidèle au poste :-)

* * *

><p>Serena, Nate, Vic, Matt, Shaori et Hugo, qui s'était gavé de crème glacée et jouait maintenant avec Monkey, étaient rassemblés dans le Penthouse de l'Empire en attendant le verdict de la pièce qui se jouait dans la suite familiale.<p>

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on a bien fait ? demanda la plus jeune.

- Je pense qu'il faut laisser sa chance à ma mère. Si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai, alors tout peut s'arranger.

- Ce serait Bart qui ferait pression sur elle ? supposa Nate.

- Rien ne m'étonnera plus venant de lui, répliqua S avec une moue de dégoût.

- Mais à quoi ça pourrait bien l'avancer de faire annuler son acte d'adoption par ta mère ? questionna Vic.

- A garder Chuck sous sa coupe, expliqua Matt. Pour être certain qu'il n'ait personne vers qui se tourner et qu'il suive le chemin qu'il a tracé pour lui.

Sa compagne posa une main sur la sienne. Elle savait combien il avait horreur de toutes ces attentes et de toutes ces obligations qui pesaient sur vos épaules quand les autres décidaient du rôle que vous deviez jouer.

Il s'était toujours rebellé contre ça et en particulier contre la dictature de la soi-disant bonne société australienne qui attendait du beau-fils de Jack Bass qu'il se comporte en jeune-homme bien sous tous rapports.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il refusait dorénavant catégoriquement de fréquenter le cercle de ces hypocrites. Ils se fichaient bien que vous vous enlisiez dans la drogue jusqu'à en crever, tant que vous le faisiez sans faire trop de vagues. Ça et le fait qu'ils soient tous ennuyeux au possible.

La conversation s'interrompit quand les deux protagonistes revinrent dans la pièce. Les autres se levèrent comme un seul homme. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Chuck, attendant un signal quelconque qui leur indiquerait comment se comporter.

Le jeune-homme leur sourit et leur fit un signe de tête signifiant que tout allait bien.

La tension retomba d'un coup.

Serena se jeta à son cou avec un sourire éblouissant.

Lily proposa une trêve en invitant tout le groupe de jeunes gens à diner le soir-même puis s'éclipsa pour laisser son fils expliquer les détails de la situation.

Elle s'installa dans la limousine qui la ramenait chez elle en poussant un soupir, la partie n'était pas finie pour autant. Bart ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il exigeait. Il avait promis d'engager les meilleurs avocats pour faire annuler le lien officiel qui la liait à son fils.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

Blair et Eléanor Waldorf poussèrent elles aussi un soupir, mais de satisfaction. Assis entre elles, Cyrus passa un bras autour des épaules de chacune avec le cœur léger. Rien n'était meilleur que de voir sourire les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Le cœur de Blair s'était apaisé depuis le matin, lui aussi. Elle le sentait battre la chamade depuis qu'elle avait foulé le sol de JFK. Même si elle aimait visiter les plus grandes villes du monde, celle-ci était définitivement la plus belle d'entre toutes. Elle était née, avait grandi et mourrait sans doute à New-York.

Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi !

Et c'était encore meilleur de retrouver celui à qui appartenait son cœur et son âme.

Après sa crise de larmes du petit-déjeuner, sa mère et son beau-père avaient décidé de rentrer directement à Manhattan. Eléanor s'attendrissait certainement avec l'âge, mais elle ne supportait que très difficilement de voir sa fille dans un tel état de désespoir.

Tous les rendez-vous prévus à Madrid, Londres et Milan avaient été annulés. Les présentations officielles pourraient attendre, le plus important étant que l'information ait déjà été relayée dans la presse et circulait dans le cercle des maisons de couture depuis le défilé parisien.

Celui de New-York, verrait la passation de direction officielle de WD. Le travail pour la fashion week de septembre ne manquerait pas et, puisqu'elle était dans l'impossibilité technique de dessiner sa prochaine collection, autant se concentrer sur quelque chose de productif. Surtout que sa fille n'avait pas spécialement la tête au travail et qu'elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, vu les circonstances.

Et puis, deux semaines d'avance ne pourraient pas faire de mal. Eléanor se devait d'être irréprochable dans sa ville et celui-ci était particulièrement représentatif du renouveau dans la maison.

Les Waldorf-Rose empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui menait à leur appartement, suivis par leur domestique, trop heureuse de rentrer à la maison avec sa petite famille, elle aussi.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair, elle, avait demandé au chauffeur de l'emmener directement à l'Empire. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son fiancé et un sourire illumina son visage en le voyant endormi sur son lit, comme le lui avait indiqué son meilleur ami.

Nate lui avait aussi fait un résumé concis de la matinée, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'un de ses parents, au moins, était du côté de Chuck. Il en avait bien besoin.

Le brun ténébreux avait opté pour un repos bien mérité et plus que nécessaire à son organisme, après avoir fait un compte-rendu de sa conversation avec Lily.

Sa fiancée ôta ses chaussures et se glissa près de lui sous les draps. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour atteindre sa main, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, effleurant sa joue.

Il sentit la caresse de ses doigts et de ses lèvres sur sa peau et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien en même temps que l'odeur de son parfum et ouvrit les paupières.

Elle l'enlaça plus fort et laissa glisser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il l'attira plus près de lui, approfondissant leur baiser tout en refermant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle se laissa reposer sur lui et posa doucement sa tête sur son torse, écoutant le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur.

Il referma les yeux et la garda là, caressant doucement sa main placée dans la sienne de son pouce. Il n'osait pas parler, à peine respirer.

C'est elle qui finit par briser le silence au bout de plusieurs minutes.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là, hier, murmura-t-elle.

- Et moi, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelée, comme prévu et de t'avoir fait peur au point que tu te sentes obligée de prendre le premier avion pour voler à mon secours.

- N'en soit pas désolé. Tu me manquais trop, j'en devenais dingue.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. C'est horrible, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, maintenant. Dès que je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression …

- De ne plus pouvoir respirer, finit-elle à sa place.

Il acquiesça avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

- Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, murmura-t-il.

Elle releva son visage vers lui et goûta encore ses lèvres.

- Moi, non plus. Je ne veux plus passer une seule nuit loin de tes bras.

- Alors, reviens vivre avec moi, comme avant, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Avant que je ne me comporte comme un crétin et que je ne brise tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

- Mes bagages sont déjà dans l'entrée, sourit-elle.

- Est-ce que ta mère …

- Elle est toujours de ton côté, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Elle a racheté les billets en dernière minutes, le double de leur prix, à un couple avec enfant pour nous avoir des places sur le premier vol en partance. Et c'était en classe économique, grimaça-t-elle. Tu aurais dû la voir, avec son bras en écharpe, en train d'expliquer qu'elle devait rentrer d'urgence pour voir un véritable chirurgien digne de ce nom.

- Elle a fait ça ? s'étonna-t-il en souriant, s'imaginant la scène. Alors il faudra que je trouve quelque chose d'approprié pour la remercier. Bien que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait équivaloir à ta présence ici.

- Le bonheur de sa fille, souffla Blair avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le smartphone de Chuck tintinnabula et il l'attrapa sur la table de nuit pour l'éteindre.

- Un rendez-vous ? questionna la jeune fille qui avait reconnu l'air de rock qui lui servait de réveil matin.

- Avec ma fiancée, à Paris, murmura-t-il en se collant à nouveau tout contre elle. Je ne voulais pas la rater deux jours de suite.

- T'avais plutôt pas intérêt, sourit-elle contre ses lèvres.


	55. Chapter 55

Mais de rien, x-Beautiful Blass-x, merci à toi.

J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Nate et Serena échangeaient un baiser langoureux quand leurs amis arrivèrent dans la suite de l'Empire. Ils s'y étaient donné rendez-vous pour se rendre tous ensemble au dîner chez Lily.<p>

Matt et Shaori furent les premiers à arriver. Hugo fonça droit sur Monkey qui remua la queue, tout content d'être le centre d'attention du garçonnet. Il s'éclipsa discrètement avec l'animal dans le coin cuisine pour le gaver de friandises canines.

Chuck et Blair, quittant la chambre bras-dessus bras-dessous, vinrent se joindre à eux et Matt fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, qui lui rendit un immense sourire.

Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle rentre si tôt à New-York mais les derniers événements avaient sans doute chamboulé son planning. Il savait qu'elle aimait réellement son jumeau et il ne doutait pas qu'elle soit capable de remuer ciel et terre pour lui.

Un tintement se fit entendre, annonçant l'apparition de quelqu'un qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de voir en lieux et place de Vic.

Serena émit un son étouffé et agrippa plus fortement la main de Nate.

Blair vit Matt se raidir en même temps qu'elle ressentit Chuck le faire à ses côtés.

Cette dernière se figea aussi quand elle prit connaissance de Bart devant eux. Elle resserra instinctivement son bras autour de la taille de son fiancé.

L'homme, le visage impassible, dévisagea chacun des jeunes gens réunis dans le salon du penthouse, avant de reporter son attention sur son héritier.

- On a des choses à régler, seul à seul, lui dit-il sur un ton ferme.

B réaffirma sa prise autour de ses hanches et Matt eut un semblant de mouvement mais Chuck l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il se détacha doucement de sa fiancée, qui lui jeta un regard où brillaient la colère et l'angoisse, pour s'avancer au-devant de son géniteur.

- Si tu veux parler des documents que tu as fait parvenir à Lily, c'est inutile. Nous les avons détruits, ils ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Tu ne comprends pas…

- J'ai très bien compris, au contraire, mais sûrement pas grâce à toi et à tous tes mensonges, grimaça-t-il.

- Si tu me laissais t'expliquer…

- Ta parole n'a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux.

- Tu es mon fils, clama Bart avec force.

- Lui aussi, fit remarquer Chuck, narquois, en désignant Matt.

- Nous avons pris une décision, il y a déjà longtemps, tempêta l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

- Et nous, nous en prenons une autre aujourd'hui, intervint Matt, tremblant de ressentiments trop contenus.

Il s'avança d'un pas pour se placer à hauteur de son jumeau.

Le magnat de l'immobilier le toisa de haut en bas. Il fut sidérer pendant une seconde par ses fils, si identiques et si différents à la fois.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi, siffla-t-il, méprisant.

Chuck sentit la frustration qui courrait en lui, augmenter encore. Il avait l'habitude de cette attitude insultante à son égard de la part de son paternel, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en être le témoin quand la chose était appliquée à un autre que lui. Il carra la mâchoire et serra les poings en parfait miroir à son frère.

- Matt, entendit-il Shaori souffler tout bas, en passant derrière lui pour agripper la manche de son compagnon.

Le souvenir de l'escarmouche avec Jack au restaurant assaillit sa mémoire. Si lui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir recours à la force pour gagner ses batailles et réussissait à se maîtriser parfaitement, ce n'était pas le cas de son jumeau, bien plus physique que lui.

Il fit un pas de côté, frôlant ainsi le bras gauche de son cadet. Une connexion immédiate s'établit entre eux et la réaction de Matt fut instantanée. Le plus jeune laissa retomber sa main droite le long de son corps, contre celle de Shaori.

- Nous non plus, on avait rien demandé, grinça l'héritier d'un ton accusateur.

- Tu ne le connais pas, c'est avec moi que tu as grandi, fulmina Bart, découvrant les crocs comme s'il était prêt à mordre.

- Est-ce que je dois te remercier pour ça ? ricana Chuck, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

- C'est grâce à moi, si tu es ce que tu es aujourd'hui, le tança son père.

- Non, c'est en dépit de vous, ne put s'empêcher de se récrier Blair, prenant part à son tour à l'altercation.

Elle était incapable de rester muette quand tout son être s'indignait de la manière dont il avait toujours traité son fils. Elle avança d'un pas, elle aussi et se plaça à la gauche de son fiancé.

Serena suivit le mouvement et vint rejoindre les rangs à côté de sa meilleure amie, lâchant la main de Nate, qui l'imita et prit position à la droite de Shaori, à l'autre bout de la ligne.

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Bartholomew Bass ne s'attendait pas, c'est à ce qu'ils fassent tous front commun contre lui.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu fais, Chuck, le menaça-t-il, son regard bleu acier aussi froid et dur qu'un iceberg.

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi éclairé, au contraire, railla son fils.

- Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, c'était pour toi. Tout ce que tu as, c'est grâce à moi. Tu n'es rien sans moi, proclama-t-il avec fureur.

- Peut-être que c'est TOI qui n'est rien sans lui ! l'invectiva Matt, goguenard.

Shaori pouvait voir les pulsations qui gonflaient la veine remontant jusqu'à la base de sa mâchoire.

- Je te conseil de ne pas jouer à ça ! tonna Bass Senior à l'adresse de son fils aîné.

- Sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? Me déshériter ? Alors vas-y, je t'en prie, je ne veux plus rien qui vienne de toi. Oh mais non, ça c'est déjà fait ! le défia Chuck, le regard incendiaire.

- Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine avant de venir ramper à mes pieds lorsque je t'aurai coupé les vivres et jeté à la rue, proféra le multimilliardaire.

Le jeune homme déglutit, son père le ferait sans aucun remord. Il le considérait comme sa chose. S'il ne se pliait pas à ses exigences ou n'était pas assez acceptable à ses yeux, alors il se désencombrerait tout bonnement de lui dans sa vie, comme il s'était débarrassé de lui dans BI.

- Fais ce que tu penses devoir faire, dit-il le plus calmement possible, tentant de supprimer l'émotion dans sa voix. Rien ne changera le passé en ce qui me concerne.

- Mais ça changera ton avenir, gronda à nouveau Bart, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne t'appartient pas. Tu ne peux pas l'acheter ou le revendre comme une de tes propriétés, vociféra Matt, au comble du courroux. Les gens ne sont pas des objets que tu peux éliminer de ta vie à ta guise en les jetant à la poubelle comme des déchets.

Chuck et Shaori le rattrapèrent chacun par un bras pour le retenir lorsqu'il s'élança sur Bart.

- Dégage d'ici ! hurla l'aîné à son père, tandis que Nate l'aidait à maîtriser son cadet de seulement quelques minutes.

- C'est vous qui aller sortir d'ici ! rugit Bart. Vous avez cinq minutes et pas une de plus pour vider les lieux avant que la sécurité ne le fasse pour vous.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, écumant de rage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une jeune fille brune qui partageait les mêmes yeux foncés que les jumeaux. Il eut une haut le corps en l'apercevant, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cage et de frapper le bouton de commande de fermeture de toutes ses forces.

Il posa sa tête contre la paroi. Cette fois il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait vraiment perdu. Pour de bon. Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. S'il choisissait de lui tourner le dos, alors son fils en paierait les conséquences.

Comment pouvait-il s'allier à cet inconnu contre lui ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il l'avait élevé, nourri, logé et blanchi. Il n'avait jamais eu qu'à lever le petit doigt pour que ses caprices soient exhaussés par le personnel du Palace où il avait grandi.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il le remerciait ? En le trahissant ! D'abord en risquant BI - l'œuvre de sa vie - pour les beaux yeux d'une fille qui lui faisait faire n'importe quoi et qui avait choisi d'en épouser un autre. Puis pour un vulgaire musicien qui n'avait jamais eu sa place dans leur vie.

La décision avait été prise il y a des années et il n'y avait pas lieu de revenir dessus. Il avait préparé Chuck depuis son plus jeune âge pour qu'il devienne un héritier à la hauteur de ses attentes. Et maintenant qu'il y était presque, il se retournait contre lui.

Il décrocha son téléphone et appela son avocat.


	56. Chapter 56

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x et Moozanna

* * *

><p>- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Bass, mais votre père…<p>

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mason, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Faites porter les bagages de la suite 988 et 647 à l'adresse que les occupants vous indiqueront et demandez qu'on m'envoie la facture.

- Bien Monsieur. Et pour vous et Monsieur Nathaniel ? demanda l'agent de la sécurité, mal à l'aise.

- Faites porter mes affaires à cette adresse, dit le jeune Archibald lui tendant un bout de papier où était griffonnée celle du Capitaine.

- Et celle de Monsieur Chuck, au 1136 sur la 5ème avenue, lui commanda Blair.

Elle passa une main dans le dos de son fiancé pour le réconforter.

Après le départ de Bart, Mason avait mis moins de dix minutes pour se présenter à l'entrée de la suite, expliquant que le grand patron lui avait demandé d'expulser son ancien employeur et ses invités de l'Empire.

L'agent de la sécurité n'en menait pas large et n'était pas le moins du monde agressif mais ça avait suffi à calmer Matt dans la seconde. Chacun s'était réparti dans ses pénates pour rassembler ses affaires et les faire transférer dans l'heure à une autre adresse.

- Quand je t'ai demandé d'emménager avec moi cet après-midi, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses, soupira Chuck.

- On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour lui. Sans son amour, il ne savait pas où il en serait aujourd'hui. Sûrement dans un lit quelque part, avec une femme dont il ne se rappellerait pas le nom, ou plus probablement, qu'il ne connaîtrait même pas du tout.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en effleurant le bout de ses doigts, posés sur sa cuisse. Je m'en veux de t'entraîner là-dedans avec moi.

- Eh ! C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai entraîné avec moi, c'est à cause de tout ce que tu as fait pour me sauver de mon mariage qu'on en est arrivé là.

- Grâce, à tout ce que j'ai fait pour nous sauver, la reprit-il. Je te promets que je vais nous trouvez un appartement rien que pour nous deux, le plus vite possible. Et ce sera le plus beau et le plus spacieux dont tu auras jamais rêvé.

- Si tu t'y promènes à moitié nu, ça devrait coller avec mes fantasmes, souffla-t-elle tout bas à son oreille, réussissant à lui arracher un sourire.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- En plus de ça, Cyrus est très content de t'avoir avec nous encore un peu. Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à toi depuis Paris, le taquina-t-elle. Et je ne te parle même pas de Monkey, il se réjouit d'avoir un chien, ma mère y a toujours été catégoriquement opposé.

- Je pourrais demander à Nate de le pendre avec lui chez le Capitaine.

- Sûrement pas, Cyrus t'en voudrais à mort.

- Tu es vraiment certaine que ce n'est pas un problème ? Tu dis toi-même que ta mère ne veut pas de chien.

- Elle n'a jamais voulu que, moi, j'ai un chien, ni même Cyrus, mais toi c'est différent.

- Et en quoi ?

- Parce que c'est toi, et qu'elle a un faible pour toi. Sans rire, elle t'adore. Parfois je me dis qu'elle te préfère à moi, dit-elle en caressant sa pommette avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Matt se prit la tête entre les mains, assis sur le bord du lit où Shaori venait de déposer le doudou d'Hugo.

- Je suis vraiment trop con, tout ça c'est ma faute, se lamenta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si ton père est la pire crapule qui ait jamais existé sur cette planète.

- N'empêche que si je ne m'en étais pas mêlé et que j'avais fermé ma grande gueule…

- Ton frère a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas, il a même demandé à ce qu'on lui envoie la note de notre séjour ici.

- Il a quoi ? demanda Matt en relevant la tête.

- J'ai entendu le chauffeur dire à l'enregistrement que la note devait être portée à Monsieur Bass, je ne pense pas que l'employé parlait de Bart.

- Même pas en rêve ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant. Je vais mettre les choses au point avec lui demain, quand on ira chez … sa mère.

Le repas prévu chez Lily avait été reporté (encore) suite aux derniers événements de l'avant soirée, chacun disposant de peu de temps pour quitter l'Empire.

Shaori releva un sourcil, surprise.

- Elle l'a adopté et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il tient à elle… Autant que moi je tiens à la mienne. Si c'est comme ça qu'il voit les choses, après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire la morale. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas quels arguments je pourrais bien utiliser pour le convaincre après ce que notre mère lui a fait, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, indiqua Vic, en pénétrant dans la suite de son frère, avec Hugo dans les bras. On a tous la même mère, même si elle est plus proche de certains que d'autre. Et ce n'est pas la faute de maman si ce connard, qui est ton père, j'en suis désolée pour toi, sourit-elle cynique, a réussi à la manipuler. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pouvait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait vu les circonstances !

- Tu es du côté de maman maintenant ? s'étonna son frère.

- Disons juste que, je remets certaines choses en perspective.

- C'est sûrement ce qu'on appelle la maturité, se moqua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, aussitôt imitée par son neveu.

- Vic ! râla Shaori.

- Pardon, dit la jeunette en cachant néanmoins un sourire derrière sa main.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hugo avant de le poser par terre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Et où est Chuck maintenant ? s'inquiéta Lily

- Il va s'installer chez Blair, le temps de se retourner au moins, expliqua Serena.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas à New-York, intervint Éric.

- Elle est rentrée dare-dare après l'épisode d'hier, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide en direction de leur mère.

- Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ici ? questionna encore le blondinet.

- C'est toi qui demande ça ? s'étonna sa sœur. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec lui !

- C'était, il y a plus d'un an. Et j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Jenny. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré la situation.

- Un peu ? C'est pas toi qui as aidé Dan à mettre la honte à Blair le jour de son propre anniversaire par vengeance ?

- Je sais, dit-il gêné. Je n'aurais pas dû me conduire de cette manière, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Moi, je sais : Dan Humphrey ! Voilà ce qui t'as pris !

Lily sursauta à l'évocation du nom de son amour de jeunesse, qui était encore son mari il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- En tout cas, la porte lui est grande ouverte, clama-t-elle. Si Chuck veut venir vivre ici, il sera le bienvenu.

- En fait, ils vont se chercher un appart pour emménager ensemble. Quand Chuck aura débrouillé toute cette histoire avec Bart. Parce que le grand Bartholomew Bass a plutôt mal pris le truc et il ne va sûrement pas en rester là.


	57. Chapter 57

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Vic remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle avait accepté l'invitation de Lily parce que tous les autres l'avaient fait, Matt y compris. Mais elle n'avait aucune intention de pactiser avec celle qui revendiquait le rôle de sa propre mère auprès de son frère aîné, même si cette dernière ne l'avait jamais exercé elle-même.<p>

Tout se déroulait pourtant plutôt bien jusqu'à présent. Lily Rhodes – ex-Van Der Woodsen – ex-Bass – ex-Humphrey - savait recevoir, en grand ou en petit comité. Elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, son fils adoptif et sa famille valait bien ça, surtout après toutes ces péripéties.

La jeune Australienne était obligée d'admettre que la mère adoptive de son frère était tout à fait délicieuse et attentionnée envers lui. Comment Élisabeth pourrait-elle jamais concurrencer la blonde quand celle-ci était aux petits soins pour son fils alors qu'elle-même l'avait abandonné et trahi pour son propre père ?

Elle observa les deux garçons à la dérobée, ils se tenaient près du comptoir du coin cuisine. Matt semblait accepter le fait que Chuck rejette leur mère alors qu'il était pourtant celui qui était le plus fusionnel avec Élisabeth. Peut-être à cause de ça, justement. Ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de la partager.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa encore Matt.

- J'avais des ennuis avec Bart bien avant que tu ne sois là, répondit Chuck. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais de lui.

- Peut-être mais, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai aidé à améliorer la situation.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle pouvait s'arranger au point où on en était arrivé. Quand je pense qu'il a essayé de faire pression sur Lily pour qu'elle revienne sur notre filiation légale. Je ne comprends pas où ça peut bien le conduire. Il y a certainement quelque chose là-dessous, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi.

- En tout cas, elle tient mieux la distance que maman, soupira Matt.

- Lily a de la ressource, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Élisabeth.

- A t'entendre on croirait presque que tu compatis, dit l'Australien déconcerté par le ton de son jumeau.

- Je connais assez notre père pour savoir qu'il est plus que persuasif et qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut.

- Non, pas toujours, sourit Matt en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Chuck lui renvoya le même petit sourire en coin de connivence.

- Merci de m'avoir soutenu. Ça, ça a vraiment dû le mettre hors de lui.

- Ouais ben, il ferait bien de s'y habituer, alors. Et il n'était pas le seul à être furax.

- Je suis sûr que si on t'avait laissé faire tu lui aurais sauté à la gorge, sourit à nouveau Chuck.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser essayer, tes problèmes d'héritage seraient résolus, railla Matt.

- J'ai déjà hérité, c'est bien ça le problème. Il a repris non seulement ce qu'il m'avait laissé, mais aussi, ce que j'y ai ajouté.

- L'Empire.

- Entre autre, commenta son jumeau.

- Tu vas le lui reprendre !

- Non, je n'en veux plus, il peut se le garder, dit Chuck en observant sa fiancée qui papotait avec Serena de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien de lui. Je vais repartir de zéro, avec ce qui me reste.

- Je croyais que tu étais à sec, après avoir payé la dote de Blair.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- Blair, elle me l'a dit le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée, après que je l'ai eue transportée sur mon dos jusqu'à la scène. Elle a dit que si je croyais être un preux chevalier parce que je l'avais soulagée d'une petite foulure, j'étais bien loin du compte, par ce qu'elle avait déjà été sauvée par son prince charmant et que même si on se ressemblait, j'étais bien moins charmant que toi.

Chuck émit un petit rire, mais qui n'avait rien d'amusé.

- Je suis loin d'être un héros, plutôt un sombre idiot, commenta-t-il, amer.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda son jumeau.

L'ex-héritier Bass le dévisagea, puis se rappela que leur petite sœur n'avait pas cafté sur leur excursion à Rome.

- Parce que j'ai accepté le même jeu que Jack, avoua-t-il à son double. Il m'a proposé de me rendre l'Empire en échange d'une nuit avec Blair.

- Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- Parce que j'étais vraiment trop stupide et que je croyais que je réussirais à avoir tout ce qui comptait le plus pour moi, sans en perdre une seule miette. Mais j'ai perdu bien plus que ce que j'avais conscience d'avoir.

- Pêché d'orgueil, commenta Matt.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Chuck avec un petit sourire cynique au coin des lèvres.

- Mais vous vous êtes retrouvés, c'est le principal, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'est pas en reste. Elle t'en a largement fait baver en retour. Je crois qu'on peut dire que vous êtes quitte.

- En tout cas, on a réussi à passer au-dessus de tout ça et à tirer un trait sur le passé.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de l'Empire ? Pour repartir à zéro, sur des bases nouvelles ?

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on finisse comme Jack et Élisabeth.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait les mêmes erreurs que tu as quoi que ce soit en commun avec ce serpent.

- On a plus en commun que ce que tu crois. J'avais promis que j'aimerais son enfant comme s'il était le mien. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne saurai jamais comment je me serais vraiment comporté, avec lui et avec elle, en le voyant grandir sous mes yeux, me rappelant perpétuellement qu'elle avait été dans les bras d'un autre que moi.

Matt grimaça, il n'avait jamais envisagé la situation comme ça. Pour lui, Jack était celui qui perturbait sa relation avec sa mère et non pas l'inverse. Cette vision des choses faisait naître une sensation inconfortable au creux de son estomac.

Il ressentait pleinement l'amertume de son jumeau, à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ait partagé le lit de quelqu'un d'autre et il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il avait dû affronter ça avec Shaori.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me reprocher mes fringues et ma coupe de cheveux, ni de me bassiner avec mes pompes, indiqua-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Elle n'a pas vraiment tort de ce côté-là, commenta Chuck avec un regard navré pour son jumeau.

La maîtresse de maison invita chacun à passer à table et les convives se répartirent joyeusement autour des mets préparés par le traiteur. La discussion allait bon train et quelques échanges des plaisanteries fusèrent de ci, de là. Chacun s'appliquant à oublier les sujets sensibles des nouvelles réalités pendant un court moment de répit.

Le dessert à peine terminé, Chuck apostropha sa mère dans la cuisine où elle se resservait un verre de vin.

- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Bart ? s'enquit-il.

- Non, pas la moindre depuis ton expropriation. Et toi ?

- Il a juste bloqué tous les comptes offshores qu'il avait mis à mon nom. Quelques-uns étaient encore ouverts depuis sa résurrection. Il avait déjà reprit tout le reste.

- Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ? questionna-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Chuck avait toujours grandi dans le luxe et n'avait jamais eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désirait, en ce qui concernait les biens matériels du moins.

- Comment envisages-tu l'avenir, maintenant ? Bart ne va sûrement pas revenir sur ses propos d'hier.

- Luke Looming, un promoteur canadien que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, m'a recontacté la semaine passée pour me proposer un projet à Toronto. Je ne m'y étais pas encore intéressé de trop près, mais j'ai un peu étudié le dossier ce matin et ça pourrait être pas mal pour commencer quelque chose. Bien entendu ça n'a rien à voir avec les possibilités faramineuses de BI, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autre choix.

- Serena m'a rapporté que tu avais mis toutes tes liquidités dans la dote de Blair, souligna Lily.

Chuck tenta un pauvre sourire, elle était au moins la troisième personne à lui faire cette remarque depuis la veille.

Il savait parfaitement que c'était pratiquement un suicide au point de vue de sa fortune personnelle quand il avait signé le chèque à la famille Grimaldi, mais il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir malheureuse, mariée à ce type.

Il avait pu le cautionner, et même l'accepter, lorsque ça la comblait de bonheur, mais pas quand c'était devenu une prison pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la voir dans une cage, même dorée.

Des barreaux restent des barreaux quand bien même ils sont en or. Il était prêt à aller en enfer pour elle et c'est ce qu'il avait choisi quand il l'avait laissé s'envoler pour qu'elle aille se poser dans les bras d'Humphrey.

- J'ai tout de même un capital de départ, expliquât-il, pour éviter que ces autres pensées ne reviennent à la charge. J'ai pu me renflouer un peu depuis le paiement et j'ai gagné pas mal à Monaco. Je vais essayer de trouver des associés, où des investisseurs potentiels qui voudraient miser sur moi.

- Si je pouvais, je t'aiderais mais ton père me mène la vie dure à moi aussi depuis que j'ai décidé de faire aussi dissoudre notre mariage. Il a fait saisir tous les comptes qu'on avait en commun et que je n'avais pas eu la prévoyance de faire modifier après sa mort. Évidemment, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il viendrait me réclamer quoi que ce soit.

Chuck grimaça, il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que Bart s'en prendrait également à Lily financièrement parce qu'elle refusait de signer la révocation d'adoption.

- Heureusement, j'ai réussi à récupérer l'argent de l'héritage de ma mère.

- Peut-être aurais-tu mieux fait de signer les papiers tout compte fait, regretta-t-il pour elle, l'évidence lui sautant tout à coup aux yeux.

- Pas pour tout l'or du monde, dit sa mère adoptive en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu représentes bien plus que toute la fortune de Bart Bass pour moi, je regrette juste qu'il ne comprenne pas que son trésor, c'est toi.

Elle l'enlaça tendrement et il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Merci, souffla-t-il tout bas.

- De quoi ? s'enquit Lily en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- D'avoir accepté d'être ma mère, sourit-il faiblement, plein de reconnaissance.


	58. Chapter 58

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

* * *

><p>Elle sentit la caresse de sa main contre sa hanche avant d'ouvrir les yeux et un sourire éclaira son joli minois. Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui et noua ses phalanges aux siennes avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres.<p>

- Je t'aime Waldorf, susurra-t-il dans le creux de son cou, avant d'y glisser sa langue.

Elle frémit de plaisir et se retourna dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Bass et il me tarde d'entendre ces mêmes mots dans ta bouche.

Il carra la mâchoire.

- Chuck ! le prévint-elle.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet mais ce serait sans doute mieux …

- Si tu oses finir ta phrase, je te jure que je ne porterai jamais tes enfants parce que tu n'auras plus la possibilité d'en avoir.

- Juste le temps que je puisse avoir quelque chose à t'off …

- Tu as quelque chose à m'offrir et c'est toi, je me fiche du reste, le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Blair Waldorf se fiche de vivre dans un appartement miteux avec un mari qui ne pourrait même pas subvenir à ses besoins ? s'insurgea-t-il, acerbe.

- Primo, je ne vivrai jamais dans un appartement miteux, mais dans le plus beau, le plus lumineux et le plus spacieux de tout Manhattan, parce que c'est ce que tu m'as promis. Secundo, mon mari aura plus que les moyens de subvenir, non seulement à tous mes caprices de Reine, mais aussi à ceux de nos innombrables enfants.

- Et puis-je connaître le nom du petit veinard qui aura le privilège de t'épouser ? ironisa-t-il, toujours mordant. A moins que tu ne comptes faire travailler nos enfants pour nous faire vivre ?

- Idiot, s'agaça-t-elle en l'embrassant pour le réduire au silence.

Depuis un mois qu'il avait emménagé avec elle, il ne cessait de remettre le report de leur mariage à une date ultérieure sur le tapis.

- Sérieusement Blair, je veux pouvoir t'offrir ce qui est digne de toi et…

- C'est toi. Je me fiche d'avoir un grand mariage, ou de devoir vivre dans un appartement à…

- Brooklyn ! la coupa-t-il.

- Je m'y suis perdue une fois, mais si tu y tenais ma main, j'y serais chez moi.

- Blair ! s'agaça-t-il à son tour.

- On ne changera pas la date de notre mariage, tu entends ! Et on ne finira jamais à Brooklyn, s'écœura-t-elle. Parce que tu es le meilleur des meilleurs et que tu vas faire pour nous, exactement ce que tu as fait pour l'héritage de Bart. Tu es l'homme le plus puissant et le plus persuasif que je connaisse, et aussi le plus perspicace et le plus pugnace.

- Blair, soit réaliste, Même Looming ne me recontacte plus.

- Il t'a fallu tout ça pour que je tombe amoureuse de toi. Est-ce que tu veux dire que tous ces promoteurs immobiliers et autres investisseurs potentiels sont plus faciles à conquérir que Blair Waldorf ? s'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

Il sourit à sa tirade plagiée.

- Alors, si tu oublies encore qui tu es, rappelle-toi que je suis Blair Waldorf et que je t'aime. Et Blair Waldorf ne se contente pas du fond du panier, elle ne s'intéresse qu'à la crème de la crème, et ça, c'est toi, finit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il rendit les armes et répondit à son baiser brûlant par un autre, laissant courir ses mains sur sa peau douce.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle contre son oreille, je veux devenir ta femme le jour exact où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais aussi pour la première fois, c'est important pour moi. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, c'est juste que…

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle tout bas en posant son front contre le sien, encadrant sa mâchoire de ses mains fines et délicates.

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment, mais tout finira par s'arranger tu verras.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine ? Mon père …

- Parce que j'ai foi en toi, le coupa-t-elle avant de frôler ses lèvres.

Il lui rendit son baiser tout en tendresse.

- On va traverser tout ça, ensemble. Alors ne m'abandonne pas sur le bord du chemin. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, reprit-elle encore. Pour tout t'avouer, je suis même plutôt ravie de la tournure de la situation pour l'instant. C'est très égoïste de ma part, je le reconnais, mais je ne sais pas comment je gérerais ma mère si tu n'étais pas là. La fashion week, ce n'est rien à côté d'elle qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre et de gémir sur son sort, en plus de tyranniser tout un chacun qui croise son chemin à WD. Je l'ai même surprise à tenter des esquisses il y a trois jours. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais quand tu es là, elle est beaucoup moins ronchonne. Et elle apprécie à sa juste valeur tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

- Je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire. Il faut bien que j'occupe mon temps, sinon je vais devenir fou, soupira-t-il en se replaçant sur son dos.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il tournait en rond maintenant. Le projet qu'il avait ébauché avec Jack n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et tous les contacts qu'il avait encore jusqu'à dernièrement s'étaient mystérieusement volatilisés comme par magie.

Celle de Bart Bass, bien entendu. Il n'avait fallu que deux jours à peine pour que ses déboires soient rendus public et que toutes les personnes qui vacillaient de son côté ne s'évanouissent dans la nature, laissant ses appels et ses messages lettre morte.

Son père menait une offensive de premier ordre contre lui. Plus aucun de ses contacts quel qu'il soit n'osait, même faire le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu laisser penser à une relation quelconque avec l'ex-héritier de BI, que ce soit d'ordre professionnel ou personnel. Il était devenu un véritable paria à présent.

Chuck n'avait plus que ses comptes personnels comme unique ressource. Il en était quasiment réduit à vivre au crochet des Waldorf et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Bon, c'était un peu exagéré, c'est vrai ! Il n'était pas non plus, ce qu'on pouvait communément appeler, dans la misère, mais il ne voyait pas de possibilité d'avenir dans l'immédiat et il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement parce qu'il ne tolérerait pas cette situation indéfiniment.

Il était loin de devoir aller dormir sous les ponts seulement la proposition de sa fiancée était difficilement refusable. Elle se serait vexée s'il avait préféré une chambre d'hôtel à la sienne.

Qui plus est, il n'avait pas envie de s'installer dans un endroit anonyme. Il avait pu apprécier la vie de la famille Waldorf-Rose depuis Paris et il devait reconnaître que c'était très agréable de se retrouver parmi des gens qui l'accueillaient comme s'il était des leurs.

La moindre des choses, c'était de retrousser ses manches et d'épauler la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'aurait jamais tenu le coup sans elle. Et elle jouait sa première carte avec ce défilé. La nouvelle de sa succession à la tête de WD avait fait le tour du monde de la mode lors du défilé de Paris et la pression était énorme.

Même si Eléanor était toujours là, tous les regards étaient tournés vers celle qui dirigerait à l'avenir la maison Waldorf. Et la fondatrice était, c'est vrai, encore plus à cran que les autres années. C'était un virage important qui se devait d'être négocier en douceur.

Il partageait parfaitement, en ce moment, cette sensation de dégoût et de fureur face à l'impuissance qu'elle ressentait, prisonnière de son plâtre. En incapacité totale de se défouler sur ses crayons et ses croquis quand le stress augmentait. Il en était exactement au même point même si ces entraves n'étaient pas physiques.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent à peine une heure plus tard. Blair avait une réunion dans la matinée pour finaliser les détails de la fashion week qui arrivait à grands pas.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de descendre les escaliers et de croiser Dorota dans le hall.

- Bonjour Monsieur Chuck, sourit l'employée.

- Bonjour Dorota, dit-il en attrapant son manteau.

- Vous partez sans manger ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme qui tournait comme un lion en cage depuis son emménagement. Fier comme il était, la situation devait être insupportable, en plus du fait d'avoir vu sa relation avec son père réduite à néant.

- Je prendrai mon petit-déjeuner ailleurs, répondit Chuck en s'engouffrant déjà dans l'ascenseur.

Il devait voir Vic, qui voulait lui présenter une idée de projet qu'elle avait en tête depuis un petit temps déjà. Mais elle n'avait aucun contact, elle non plus, son père la maintenant délibérément loin de BO. Et puis, qui aurait pris une gamine de 18 ans au sérieux parmi les investisseurs potentiels ?

Le jeune Bass connaissait cette situation pour l'avoir vécue et cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de jeter un œil. Au contraire, cela lui occuperait l'esprit et connaissant sa petite sœur, ce pouvait être très intéressant.


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks Moozanna,

Glad you're still reading.

* * *

><p>Chuck répondit d'un signe de tête à la salutation de Vania qui l'accueillit à l'entrée du Plazza Hôtel.<p>

- Madame Rhodes, vous attends, indiqua le portier.

Cette information était totalement inutile, il n'ignorait pas que sa mère adoptive l'attendait, ni qu'elle avait officiellement repris son nom de jeune fille. Mais le jeune homme sourit intérieurement à la façon dont le couple de domestique tentait d'être au petit soin pour lui.

Dorota passait son temps à s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien et essayait de le rassasier quotidiennement de pancakes à la myrtille, ses préférés, ou encore de muffins ou de crêpes, ou de tout un tas d'autres gourmandises qu'elle préparait de ses propres petites mains potelées.

Pas étonnant que Blair ait développé une trouble alimentaire lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Tout le monde aurait eu une telle relation malsaine avec la nourriture si le remède de Dorota pour prendre soin des personnes qu'elle affectionnait était le gavage systématique.

S'il n'y prenait pas garde et la laissait faire, il finirait en surpoids à ce train-là. B l'avait averti que la bonne femme voudrait le chouchouter comme un coq en pâte mais il n'avait pas vraiment saisi ce que ça signifiait avant de l'avoir expérimenté.

Néanmoins, il appréciait le dévouement et l'attention de l'employée polonaise. C'était curieux pour lui d'être materné comme s'il était un enfant malade, spécialement quand il n'avait jamais été materné dans son enfance, souffrant ou non.

Bart n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer, il se souvenait de la fois où il était tombé du vélo de Nate quand il avait cinq ans.

Le Capitaine avait appris à son fils comment se débarrasser des petites roues et Chuck voulait en faire autant. Son meilleur ami avait donc entreprit de le lui enseigner dans le jardin à l'arrière de la demeure des Vanderbilt. Mais le chemin recouvert de gravillons n'étaient pas le meilleur des endroits pour une telle leçon et le petit Bass s'était retrouvé avec les genoux complètement écorchés.

Son père était furieux lorsqu'il était venu le récupérer, obligé d'écourter son week-end de travail, c'était la toute première fois qu'il avait vu cette déception et cette honte de lui dans son regard.

Il lui avait fait la morale pendant tout le trajet du retour, le sermonnant sur le fait d'être un incapable et lui reprochant d'être une petite fille car, les vrais hommes, ça ne pleuraient pas.

Après ça, son fils avait redoublé d'effort pour maîtriser le pédalier, mais Bart n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre.

C'est Éric qui l'accueillit dans l'appartement. Les relations étaient moins tendues entre eux depuis la petite « réunion familiale » du mois précédent.

- Chuck, le salua le jeune blondinet, avec une pointe de sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère est dans le bureau, elle a demandé que tu l'attendes au salon.

Le brun nota de la tête et déboutonna le bouton de son blazer pour prendre place sur le canapé, tandis que le plus jeune grimpait les escaliers pour prévenir Lily.

Sur le chemin opposé, il se demanda s'il devait mettre leur visiteur en garde contre ce qui l'attendait. Mieux valait sans doute ne pas se mêler de ça et laisser sa mère gérer la situation. Pourtant, fut un temps où il ne se serait pas même posé la question.

Il observa un instant son frère adoptif depuis le palier supérieur. Ils avaient été très proches à une époque, si proches que c'est même à lui qu'il avait fait son coming-out en tout premier lieu. Parce qu'il savait que son nouveau grand frère ne le jugerait pas. Il était Chuck Bass.

Éric se demanda un instant ce qui restait de ce garçon totalement blasé et indifférent aux regards des autres, en apparence, à présent. La vie et la famille Humphrey s'étaient chargées de les séparer depuis un certain temps et il avait du mal à savoir comment se positionner face à ce frère adoptif qui ne faisait plus vraiment partie de sa famille pour lui.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas pour sa sœur et sa mère, qui elles avaient resserré le lien avec l'ex-héritier Bass. Maintenant que les relations familiales avaient à nouveau changées et que les habitants de Brooklyn étaient retournés de leur côté du pont, il se sentait un peu seul et il regrettait la détérioration de la relation qu'ils avaient commencée à bâtir, il y a plusieurs années. Est-ce que c'était la même chose pour lui ?

Éric vit Chuck consulter sa montre, puis sortir son BlackBerry de sa poche et composer un numéro.

- Allo, ici Chuck Bass, pourrais-je parler à Monsieur Looming ?

- …

- Vous savez quand il sera disponible ?

- …

- J'ai déjà laissé un message ! s'énerva-t-il.

- …

- Oui, faites donc ça ! Il a déjà mes coordonnées et il sait parfaitement à quel propos.

Le jeune homme brun jeta le smartphone sur la table basse devant lui et pressa le bas de ses paumes sur son front pour se concentrer. La nouvelle de sa répudiation par le Big Boss avait fait le tour de la planète immobilière en moins de trois jours.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Lily, il se redressa pour afficher plus de prestance et un sourire sur son visage, inutile de l'inquiéter d'avantage. Elle lui avait demandé de passer cet après-midi et il craignait que ce ne soit pour lui annoncer que son père avait trouver un nouveau moyen de faire payer à son ex-femme son affection pour son ancien héritier.

Il se leva pour embrasser sa mère et remarqua une note d'appréhension dans le regard de celle-ci.

- Charles, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

- La vie au penthouse Waldorf est plus que confortable, répondit-il pour déjouer la question. Et toi ? Est-ce que Bart te fait d'autres misères ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Nos avocats se battent en duel à notre place. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui.

Un petit sourire pincé et un peu gêné se forma sur ses traits, elle ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur le bar. Elle servit deux verres d'alcool et en posa un devant lui, avant de s'asseoir et de prendre une gorgée du sien.

Chuck l'imita, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- En fait, reprit-elle en cherchant ses mots, une personne est là-haut, elle est venue me voir et m'a demandé d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès de toi.

Le jeune homme avala une autre lampé dans le silence, la laissant poursuivre. Qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de l'intervention de Lily pour faire office d'intermédiaire ?

- Ta mère…

Chuck se leva d'un bond, imité de près par Lily.

- TU es ma mère, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas la seule.

Il reposa son verre sur la table pour quitter la pièce mais elle posa une main sur son épaule et se plaça face à lui.

- Elle n'en reste pas moins ta génitrice.

- Ça ne fait pas d'elle ma mère pour autant.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'elle ne s'est jamais comportée comme telle avec toi, mais… malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ou ne s'est pas passé, entre vous, elle tient à toi, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Elle est venue me voir pour me demander de l'aide et crois-en ma parole, ce n'est pas une chose facile pour une mère, dit doucement Lily en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle pouvait voir les sentiments qu'il tentait de contenir à l'intérieur de lui.

- La seule mère que j'ai jamais eu, c'est toi, marmonna Chuck. Elle n'est rien pour moi.

- Tu peux te le répéter des centaines de fois, ou autant que tu le voudras, à voix haute ou non, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, là, où c'est le plus important, répondit Lily en apposant ses doigts sur le côté gauche de la poitrine de son fils adoptif.

Il ferma à demi les paupières.

- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'enlacer avant de caresser ses cheveux d'une main maternelle.

- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il tout bas.

- Je comprends, lui assura-t-elle en l'enserrant plus fort. Personne ne peut t'obliger à faire un pas vers elle. C'est à toi de décider, quand tu seras prêt.

Elle s'écarta et effleura son visage de sa paume avec un sourire compatissant et compréhensif.

- Je vais lui demander de partir.

Il acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce.


	60. Chapter 60

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

* * *

><p>Le 10 septembre était arrivé bien trop vite. Blair avait revu des dizaines de fois l'enchaînement des passages avec sa mère. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Eléanor faisait renouveler sa prescription de Xanax dès le mois d'août.<p>

Malgré toute la préparation possible, tout pouvait arriver le jour du défilé. Les modèles avaient été répertoriés et étiquetés par ordre, elle avait personnellement revérifié le travail d'Amanda.

Les maquilleuses et les coiffeuses étaient là depuis l'aurore et chacune avait reçu une fiche avec son emplacement suivant l'ordre chronologique des catégories.

- Tout sera parfait, la rassura Chuck en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et frotta son bras de bas en haut.

- Les fleurs, s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à revérifier les couronnes et les assortiments dans le hall ?

- Ta mère s'en est occupé.

- les petits-fours ?

- Le traiteur à tout livré, Dorota veille au grain.

- Le champagne ?

- Au frais, attendant d'être débouché.

- Le podium ?

- le chef de chantier a fini le placement des décors et à refait un tour général. Il n'y aura aucun accident à déplorer.

- La sono ?

- Vérifier par mes soins avec le technicien, on vient de finir les essais. Tout va se dérouler sans aucun accro, dit-il en la faisant pivoter sur elle-même.

Il emprisonna son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Ils vont être éblouis et ils te mangeront dans le creux de la main.

- Pourvu que tu aies raison, soupira-t-elle.

- Je suis Chuck Bass, argua-t-il.

Ça lui valut un baiser tendre sur la joue.

- Où est ma mère ? s'inquiéta-t-elle tout à coup.

- Je vais la chercher, elle doit être en train de martyriser la pauvre Amanda dans l'alcôve où sont triés les accessoires. Maintenant, détends-toi et respire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et insuffla à pleins poumons. Il ne restait plus qu'à donner le coup d'envoi.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck trouva Eléanor, occupée à réarranger l'encolure plongeante et torsadée d'un modèle, comme elle le pouvait, de sa main valide et du bout des doigts de sa main droite.

Le jeune-homme s'éclaircit la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Elle releva la tête, prise en faute comme une gamine.

- Oh ! C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée.

- Votre fille vous attend pour accueillir les VIP, dit-il simplement, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- J'arrive, dès que j'aurai réussi à remettre ce truc en place, grommela Eléanor en tentant de passer le bout de tissu chamarré au-dessus de sa tête, tout en le pliant avec élégance.

Son future gendre lui prit l'étole des mains et la renoua correctement dans sa nuque.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Motus et bouche cousue, ironisa-t-il.

- Pour ça et pour tout le reste, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour m'avoir accueilli sous votre toit depuis plus d'un mois.

- Si tu n'avais pas été là rien de tout ceci ne serait possible aujourd'hui … et je ne parle pas de l'organisation de ce défilé ! Ce que tu as fait pour notre famille … on ne pourra jamais te rendre la pareille, dit-elle avec un sourire mais sur un ton sans appel.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et la regarda s'éloigner la tête haute, avec toute la fierté et la prépondérance qui émanait de chaque pore de sa peau.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck rebroussait son chemin à travers les portiques chargés de vêtements et les tables de maquillage pour rejoindre sa fiancée à l'ouverture des portes quand, du coin de l'œil, il perçut une ombre familière dans le reflet d'un miroir.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque son regard croisa des pupilles qu'il n'avait aucune envie, et n'aurait pas dû, croiser en ce lieu.

La jeune fille aux yeux clairs tenta de s'éclipser.

- Eh là ! Pas si vite ! cria-t-il en attrapant le bras de la rouquine qui n'en n'était pas une.

Georgina haleta et se débattit pour le faire lâcher prise mais les doigts du brun restèrent agrippés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire angélique en retirant sa perruque.

- Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui pour évaluer quels dégâts elle aurait pu occasionner alors que le show n'avait pas encore commencé.

Elle en profita pour s'esquiver, son sac serré dans ses bras.

Quelque chose tinta à l'intérieur de la toile au moment où il vit une des coiffeuses se saisir d'une bombe de laque pour figer le travail qu'elle venait de réaliser.

- NON ! hurla Chuck en arrachant l'atomiseur des mains de la pauvre fille qui prit peur.

Il observa la bombe un instant.

- Ce n'est pas la marque des produits utilisés par le fournisseur de Blair !

Une petite pulvérisation sur une serviette éponge provoqua un nuage bleu dans l'air ambiant et le tissu devint instantanément indigo.

La jeune coiffeuse se décomposa et pleura en expliquant qu'elle utilisait uniquement ce qui lui avait été procuré.

- Ramassez et vérifiez tous les flacons sans exception, ordonna Chuck au staff qui s'était réuni autour de lui, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite dans la direction où Georgina avait disparue.

En sortant par la porte de derrière, il l'aperçut grimper dans une camionnette blanche. Il enregistra l'immatriculation dans son répertoire et retourna à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que la situation était maîtrisée et qu'aucun dommage n'était à déplorer.

- Ne lui dites rien ! commanda-t-il en voyant Blair débarquer, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, dans l'aire de préparation des mannequins.

Il lui parlerait de ça plus tard, quand tout ça se serait terminé le mieux du monde pour la maison Waldorf.

Chuck se glissa derrière sa sœur adoptive pendant que B faisait un tour d'inspection et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Serena pâlit, avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues, puis nota et prétexta à la brunette un problème quelconque à l'arrière-scène.

- J'ai retrouvé les produits originaux, au fond, sous une boîte d'accessoires, indiqua Amanda au jeune homme en soufflant.

- Assurez-vous de leur contenu avant de les utiliser, conseilla-t-il avant de rejoindre sa fiancée qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, derrière le rideau d'entrée du podium.


	61. Chapter 61

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Ce para t'es spécialement dédié pour ton pti mot quotidien. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras.

* * *

><p>Le défilé était un succès complet mais Chuck restait vigilant. Il gardait l'œil ouvert et patrouillait régulièrement dans les coulisses pendant que Serena tenait compagnie à Blair, qui exerçait son regard d'aigle au moindre défaut qui aurait pu se présenter sur le podium, aux côtés d'Eléanor.<p>

- C'est ici que tu te caches ?

Le jeune homme eut la surprise de voir son double s'avancer vers lui.

Blair leur avait envoyé des invitations à tous mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Matt débarque à un défilé haute-couture.

- Serena m'a indiqué le chemin, sourit-il.

- Tu t'es perdu ? Ou tu as enfin décidé d'améliorer ton style vestimentaire ? le chambra Chuck.

- Aucune chance de ce côté-là, railla Matt.

- Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir.

- Ce n'était pas prévu, non, mais Vic a tanné Shaori jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

- Où est ton fils ?

- Chez les Waldorf, avec Dorota. Elle était ravie qu'Anna ait un compagnon de jeu pour l'après-midi. Je voulais te voir et Hugo n'arrêtait pas de réclamer Monkey, je crois que je vais être obligé d'acheter un chien quand on rentrera à Melbourne, grimaça-t-il.

- Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit l'Australien en lui tendant une enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son jumeau.

- Tous les chèques que tu as faits pour les semaines qu'on a passées dans cet hôtel en dépit de ce que je t'avais dit chez Lily et un petit bonus qui te revient de droit.

- Matt… commença Chuck.

- Inutile de discuter, je suis parfaitement capable d'honorer mes factures.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais je vous ai invité.

- Non, si je suis venu, c'est parce que je tenais absolument à voir cette enflure et le résultat a été plus que catastrophique.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Ce n'est même pas la question, expliqua Matt qui se sentait pourtant bien fautif.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses l'aumône…

- Moi non plus ! C'est pour ça que je te rends ce qui est à toi.

Il fourra l'enveloppe dans la main de son jumeau.

- Écoute, cette idée que vous vous faites tous qu'on n'a pas de fric parce qu'on traine en jeans et en T-shirt, franchement, c'est débile. En ce moment je suis plus riche que toi, je te signale. As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que gagne un surfeur en pro-ligue ? Sans parler des cadeaux des sponsors et des prix à chaque fois que l'on remporte une épreuve éliminatoire.

L'ex-héritier Bass n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question. Jusqu'ici, l'argent n'avait jamais été un problème et il considérait naturellement qu'il était plus avantagé que son cadet de ce côté-là.

- Je suis ton frère et je veux t'aider, ce n'est pas de la charité, je suis certain que tu ferais pareil si le cas inverse se présentait.

Matt désigna ce qu'il venait de lui remettre et Chuck découvrit un numéro de compte bancaire agrafer à ses chèques.

- C'est mon fond de placement, celui qu'il a alimenté jusqu'à sa soi-disant mort. Il est plutôt bien fourni. Je n'y ai jamais touché parce que ça m'était impossible avant ma majorité et que je n'en n'ai jamais eu besoin depuis. Je pensais que cet argent venait du père de maman et je voulais le laisser pour Hugo. Mais je suis sûr que dans tes mains, les petits billets vont se démultiplier.

Une sensation étrange assaillit Chuck en pensant à ce que son frère était prêt à faire pour lui venir en aide.

- Non, je ne peux pas accepter ça, indiqua-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est ta part, c'est tout ce qu'il t'a donné.

- Et j'en fais ce que je veux ! Au moins ça, il ne peut pas le reprendre. Et franchement, imaginer sa tête quand il saura à quoi il a servi... Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup. Sans compter que tu es un homme d'affaire redoutable, contrairement à moi.

- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est pour ton fils.

- Avec l'argent de la famille de Shaori et celui de mon assurance, Hugo n'aura aucun problème de ce côté-là. Il pourra faire et devenir tout ce qu'il veut. Les sportifs professionnels ne sont pas aussi stupides que tout le monde semble le croire. Notre carrière est bien gérée et nos agents veillent au grain. On sait tous qu'il y a des risques et que le laps de temps est relativement court. Dans mon cas, elle a été fulgurante. Mais Roby, mon agent, c'est un super type. Il a pris soin de moi. C'est même lui qui m'a retrouvé ce boulot de prof. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'il sait que je vais devenir complètement barge si je reste là, à ne rien faire.

Chuck le dévisagea un instant, un reflet brillait dans les yeux de son jumeau et il serrait les dents. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il abordait de gaité de cœur. D'ailleurs, il l'avait soigneusement omis jusqu'ici.

Blair lui avait vaguement parlé d'un accident, mais il n'avait pas compris que c'était ce qui avait mis fin à la carrière sportive de son frère.

- Je suis certain que c'est ton cas en ce moment, tu dois tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Alors, s'il te plait, prend le et tu n'as qu'à faire ton truc là et nous faire gagner plein de fric à tous les deux, dit Matt sans vraiment le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste pour que tu arrêtes le surf en professionnel ? demanda doucement Chuck.

Son double carra à nouveau la mâchoire et fixa un point loin devant lui, avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Un accident à la con, à cause d'un débile qui n'a pas été capable de lire les panneaux marins de signalisation. J'ai de la chance d'être encore sur mes deux jambes et même de m'en être sorti tout court. Je suis resté comateux pendant près d'une semaine avant d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Ensuite, j'ai regardé les dernières sélections de décembre depuis mon lit d'hosto. Shaori n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je me torturais pour rien mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'aurai pu, j'aurai dû, être sur le podium pour les fêtes de fin d'année et non pas en rééducation, maugréa Matt, la voie remplie d'émotions contenues.

- Tu étais dans le coma en décembre ? s'estomaqua son jumeau, une sensation des plus étranges prenant lentement possession de son corps tout entier.

Matt se tourna vers lui en entendant le son de sa voix, presque tremblante.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il en remarquant le visage de cendre de Chuck.

- On a eu un accident, avec Blair, début décembre de l'année dernière. Elle a perdu son bébé et j'ai bien failli y rester, articula-t-il aussi distinctement qu'il le pouvait malgré la sensation qui lui brûlait la gorge. Je suis resté inconscient pendant un long moment, moi-aussi.

Matt sentit un picotement se répandre dans chacun de ses membre et courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour remonter vers sa nuque.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- On voulait s'enfuir tous les deux avant le mariage de Blair, les paparazzis nous ont pourchassés jusqu'à ce que la voiture fasse une embardée. Les freins de la voiture étaient trafiqués. C'est Nate qui était visé. Encore un truc abracadabrant, expliqua succinctement Chuck.

Il ferma un instant les paupières pour chasser ce moment horrible qui repassait devant ses yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus atroce, l'accident en lui-même où le fait qu'elle ait disparu à son réveil.

- C'est arrivé quand ? voulut encore savoir Matt.

- Le 6 décembre et toi ?

- Le 3, juste avant les derniers éliminatoires, grimaça l'Australien.

- Tu t'en es sorti, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

- C'est ce que je me répète tous les jours en tout cas, dit son jumeau sur un ton pas tout à fait convaincu. Tu as gardé des séquelles ?

- Non, répondit Chuck. A part Bart qui est revenu d'entre les morts pour me sauver la vie. Et maintenant, il n'aspire plus qu'à la ruiner.

- Au moins, il est revenu pour toi…

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça qu'il est revenu, intervint la voix de leur oncle.

Les jumeaux pivotèrent en même temps pour lui faire face, Élisabeth était à ses côtés.


	62. Chapter 62

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

De rien. Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser un pti com à chaque fois, c'est à moi que ça fait plaisir.

Merci aussi à LimosAndPeonies107,

Faudra que je me fasse à ton nouveau pseudo. :-)

Je suis contente de te revoir par ici et de savoir que tu lis toujours cette histoire.

* * *

><p>- Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ? cria Chuck, le regard brûlant de fureur.<p>

- Je suis venu en paix, précisa Jack en levant les mains. Vic nous a donné son laissé-passé.

- Bart ne t'a pas sauvé, dit leur mère en s'adressant au fils qu'elle avait abandonné. Ce n'est pas ta vie qui a été sauvée.

Matt se figea, un mal-être tout entier s'emparant de lui.

- Quand tu as eu ton accident, reprit Élisabeth en regardant celui qui avait grandi avec elle, le médecin a décelé un problème sanguin, conséquent à la réaction de ton métabolisme avec certains médicaments contraires. Le moyen le plus rapide pour t'aider à guérir et te sauver, c'était le don de moelle osseuse. Mais je n'étais pas compatible et Vic non plus.

- Quand à moi, j'étais hors-jeu à cause de mon hépatite, continua leur oncle. Je savais que Diana avait fait une brève réapparition à Manhattan peu avant …

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir la dedans, si ce n'est pas en rapport avec la disparition de Bart ? le coupa Chuck.

- Qui est Diana ? demanda Matt.

- La maquerelle qui s'est fait passer un temps pour ma mère, répondit son frère.

L'Australien y perdait son latin dans toutes ces histoires, mais il se rappela de ce que Blair lui avait raconté à propos du retour de son père décédé parmi les vivants et des subterfuges utilisés pour faire croire à sa disparition le plus longtemps possible.

- Diana débutait ses études de médecine quand Élisabeth vous a donné naissance, reprit Jack. Elle n'a pas vraiment réussi mais elle a toujours eu un don pour être au bon endroit au bon moment. C'est grâce à Bart qu'elle est devenue hôtesse pour un club très fermé de gentlemen. Elle n'a jamais regretté de ne pas avoir poursuivi dans la voie médicale.

- Tu m'en diras tant ! glapit Chuck.

- Je l'ai appelée pour qu'elle te ramène avec elle en Australie et elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillerait pour faire le nécessaire. Sauf que quelques heures plus tard, elle m'a informé que toi aussi, tu avais eu un accident. Élisabeth était effondrée.

- C'était vraiment pas de chance, ironisa Chuck, cynique.

- Je m'inquiétais aussi pour toi, lui assura-t-elle. Le docteur a expliqué que c'était courant chez les jumeaux que des événements similaires leur arrivent pratiquement au même moment sans qu'aucune science ne puisse l'expliquer.

- Sûr, mais comme je n'étais pas en état de voyager, Jack a mamaillé avec Diana et est venu en personne chercher ce dont vous aviez besoin.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. Je ne voulais perdre aucun de mes fils, pas plus toi que lui, jura-t-elle.

- Le médecin a dit que tu n'en souffrirais pas, assura leur oncle, et Matt ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors je me suis rendu à New-York et je suis allé trouver le directeur qui avait aidé à falsifier vos actes de naissance et ceux de décès d'Élisabeth et Bart.

- Il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de pouvoir refuser quoi que ce soit au point où il en était, commenta Chuck.

- Tu étais inconscient, on n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser, ni d'expliquer l'existence de Matt à Lily, expliqua Jack pour s'excuser.

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous aillez fait ça, s'indigna l'Australien.

- Avec le temps, on apprend à ne plus être surpris de rien, railla son jumeau.

- Ce qu'on n'avait pas imaginé nous non plus, reprit Jack, c'est que Bart n'était pas mort. Moi aussi, je l'ignorais, jusqu'à ce que Diana ne m'invite à une de ses petites soirées de nouvel an. C'est là que j'ai appris la vérité. Elle le tenait au courant de ce qui se passait. Il était furieux de ce qu'on avait fait.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu en personne, pour te passer un savon ? s'étonna Chuck.

- Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il ne soit pas réellement mort, ça me paraissait si horrible.

- Plus que de me faire croire que j'avais tué ma mère ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu croies ça, je t'assure, dit Élisabeth, les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais juste …

- En sauver un de nous deux, oui, j'avais bien compris la première fois que tu l'as expliqué. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

L'aîné des jumeaux traça son chemin droit vers la porte de sortie, suivi par son cadet.

- Matt, supplia sa mère, en posant une main sur son bras lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, lui jetant un regard assassin.

Il rejoignit son jumeau dans la ruelle sur laquelle donnait la porte de secours que Georgina avait empruntée plus tôt dans la journée.

Chuck était adossé au mur d'enceinte du bâtiment.

- Surtout ne t'avise pas de t'excuser à leur place, prévint-il Matt.

- Alors, je me contenterai de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, répondit son double.

Il copia la position de son frère et s'adossa contre le mur à ses côtés, ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment digérant les dernières informations.

- Il faut que j'y aille, dit soudain l'aîné. Blair va se demander où je suis passé.

- Chuck ? l'interpella son cadet.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu oublies ça, dit Matt en lui tendant l'enveloppe que son double venait de laisser sur le muret à côté de lui. Maintenant, tu ne peux plus refuser, je te dois bien ça.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, souligna l'autre, avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

L'Australien étouffa un juron et glissa les papiers dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il avait à en découdre avec leur sœur. Il emboîta le pas à son aîné, qui se dirigea droit vers sa fiancée. Il le vit passer son bras sous celui de Blair et sourire aux photographes quand ils prirent des clichés.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{  
><strong>

Vic se trouvait non loin, en compagnie de Serena et de Shaori.

- Viens par-là, j'ai deux mots à te dire, grinça Matt entre ses dents, la saisissant par le coude.

La mère de son fils lui retourna un regard inquisiteur mais il fit un signe de tête négatif, pratiquement imperceptible pour le tout un chacun, mais clairement identifiable pour celle qui partageait sa vie. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander des explications ou de le contrarier.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? cria-t-il, une fois de retour dans la ruelle arrière.

- Fais quoi ? s'étonna Vic.

Matt pouvait être tel un volcan en éruption quand il était en colère mais cette rage n'avait jamais été dirigée contre elle.

- Ton laissé-passé, cracha-t-il.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion. C'était pour ça qu'il était si remonté ?

- Je l'ai donné à maman, indiqua-t-elle. Elle voulait voir Chuck et….

- Combien de fois, il faudra qu'il te dise qu'il ne veut pas la voir ?

- Mais, c'est sa mère… enfin la nôtre. Surtout la tienne, s'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

- Mais ce n'est pas son sentiment à lui ! Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires ? Juste une fois ?

- Juste une fois ? s'estomaqua-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? Depuis quand est-ce que je dois rester à l'écart de vos vies ? Depuis que tu t'es découvert un jumeau ?

Matt, resta coi, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Quand vous êtes tous les deux, il n'y pas de place pour moi, pleura-t-elle. Et tu en veux tellement à mon père et Chuck, lui, il en veut à maman. Et moi, je veux juste essayer d'arranger les choses entre nous tous.

- Tu ne peux pas Vic, reprit son frère d'un ton plus modérer devant les larmes de sa petite soeur. Personne ne peut réparer ce qui a été brisé. Un vase, même recollé, reste une mosaïque. Les coupures et les cicatrices ne disparaissent pas comme par enchantement, elles s'atténuent juste avec le temps. Et pour l'instant, il est bien trop tôt pour ça. Je comprends que tu aies cru bien faire mais cela n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation, rien d'autre.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et entreprit de lui raconter ce qui s'était vraiment passé lors de son hospitalisation après l'accident.


	63. Chapter 63

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Et oui, les persos ne sont pas parfaits ;-) Ils sont "humains"

Ils ont tous leurs "caractères" avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Et aussi leur propre motivation...

Quand aux idées, elles sortent de mon pti cerveau tordu. Ça vient comme ça, lol

* * *

><p>Eléanor et Cyrus précédèrent Blair et Chuck dans le penthouse, au milieu de la nuit. La soirée avait été aussi mémorable que le show en lui-même. Les premières critiques étaient élogieuses et les festivités avaient été de rigueur.<p>

Vic se leva lorsqu'elle entendit le tintement de l'ascenseur. Matt et Shaori étaient passés rechercher Hugo il y a des heures et Dorota lui avait permis d'attendre Monsieur Chuck, en quittant les lieux pour rentrer chez elle.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en l'apercevant à son bras, derrière les parents de sa fiancée. Je ne savais pas.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qu'ils hébergeaient.

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure, dit-il à l'adresse de Blair.

Elle acquiesça mais ne suivit pas ses parents qui s'éclipsaient dans les marches. Au lieu de ça, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, tandis que Chuck emmenait Vic dans le salon.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta cette dernière. Je te promets que je n'essayerai plus d'interférer dans tes relations avec maman, ni celles de Jack et Matt.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, l'excusa-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas furieux contre moi ? Parce que Matt, lui, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère, pas vis-à-vis de moi en tout cas. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était tenter d'arranger la situation. Quand papa m'a demandé mon passe, j'y ai vu une belle occasion de tous nous rapprocher, dit-elle en écrasant rageusement une larme sur sa joue.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Quand quelque chose est brisé…

- Ton double m'a déjà fait le coup du vase et de la mosaïque, sourit-elle à travers ses larmes. On dirait un vieux couple qui radote.

Il sourit à son tour avant de l'enlacer.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de réparer les erreurs de nos parents. Chacun a ses propres relations avec l'autre, concentre toi juste sur les tiennes.

- C'est ce que je fais, dit-elle, avec un restant de sanglot au fond de la gorge, en se dégageant de son étreinte pour s'asseoir sur le sofa. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à trouver ma place entre vous deux, alors je pensais que ce serait plus facile si je réussissais à tous nous rassembler.

- Matt et moi, on a une relation particulière, même si on n'a pas grandi ensemble. Mais j'en ai une autre avec toi. Il y a d'autres facettes de ta personnalité qui sont plus en adéquation avec les miennes. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas s'entendre tous les trois.

- Je sais, j'ai compris, mais j'ai un peu de mal à partager mes frères. Jusqu'ici, c'était moi l'autre moitié gémellaire de Matt. Il ne savait peut-être pas que tu existais mais il a toujours eu ce besoin de compléter quelqu'un d'autre et j'étais sa petite sœur, la personne toute désignée pour ça. On a toujours été très complices.

- Tu es toujours sa petite sœur, sauf que maintenant, tu es aussi la mienne.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas être le jumeau de l'autre.

- C'est inutile, tu te débrouilles très bien comme tu es.

- Surtout pour faire d'énormes bourdes, commenta-t-elle.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Vic.

- Bon, alors, disons que de ce côté-là, tu peux être ma jumelle, plaisanta-t-il.

- Merci beaucoup, railla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Non, sérieusement, merci, pour ce soir et tout le temps que tu as passé avec moi à parler de BI et de BO et du monde des affaires en général. C'est certain que ce n'est pas avec Matt que je pourrais faire ça.

- Moi non plus, commenta-t-il, je crois que le pire de ses cauchemars serait de se retrouver à un conseil d'administration.

- En parlant de ça. Tu devrais vraiment accepter son offre tu sais, sinon, il va se contenter de laisser cet argent dormir sur son compte jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dévalué.

- C'est son argent.

- Et c'est ton frère, insista Vic. S'il te la proposé, c'est qu'il y a murement réfléchi. Alors, prend le, sinon, il va très mal réagir. Je te jure, il se vexe pour un rien et en plus il est aussi têtu qu'une mule, il va revenir à la charge à chaque fois qu'il te verra. Sans compter qu'il a l'air plutôt cool comme ça, mais quand il se met à ruminer, il devient carrément psychotique. Il ne va pas arrêter de se prendre la tête, ni de te prendre la tête. Et puis c'est une manière de lui faire gagner quelques milliards de dollars… américains, bien entendu.

- Quelques milliards, rien que ça ? s'exclama-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne vais pas les engloutir dans des actions ou des projets complètement foireux ?

- Tu es Chuck Bass, dit-elle avec évidence.

Ce qui fit naître un sourire sur le visage de son frère.

- Alors, disons que je vais y réfléchir, concéda-t-il.

- Oui, et surtout n'oublie pas ta petite sœur dans l'aventure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'embarquerai avec moi, dès que j'aurai réussi à dénicher la perle rare, promit-il solennellement, la main sur le cœur.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Vic quitta le penthouse moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard et Chuck regagna la chambre de sa fiancée.

Il la trouva assise sur son lit, l'air songeur et nota distraitement la bombe de crème chantilly qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu dois rappeler Matt, sinon, Shaori dit qu'il ne va pas en dormir de la nuit, indiqua-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur le duvet, à côté d'elle.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? bouda-t-elle.

- Parce que c'était ta journée, ton défilé, ta victoire, ta soirée. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ça, expliqua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Tu as travaillé si durement pendant toutes ces dernières semaines, j'ai estimé que tu avais bien droit à ton heure de gloire et de bonheur sans nuage. Ça pouvait largement attendre, je t'en aurais parlé demain. Et aussi parce que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin : passer une soirée merveilleuse avec ma magnifique fiancée sans toutes mes histoires de famille rocambolesques.

- Shaori m'a raconté, pour le coma de Matt en même temps que le tien et ce que Jack a fait, dit-elle en se collant tout contre lui.

Elle frissonna en repensant à cet horrible épisode de leur vie.

Il l'emprisonna entre ses bras et elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, nouant ses doigts aux siens, elle écouta son cœur battre, les paupières closes.

- Il s'est passé autre chose aujourd'hui, l'informa-t-il. Georgina a tenté de saboter le show.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ? s'alerta-t-elle en se redressant.

- Elle a remplacé les bombes de laque de ton fournisseur par des pulvérisateurs remplis de bleu de méthylène.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Ça aurait été une véritable catastrophe, frémit Blair, de rage et de frayeur mêlées.

- Heureusement, je l'ai reconnue à temps et on a pu éviter le fiasco. Mais, elle avait un complice. Elle est montée dans un van blanc. Un de mes contacts à la police va me retrouver le propriétaire de l'immatriculation.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je te le dis maintenant, sourit-il avec son regard enjôleur.

Elle sentit son cœur fondre devant ce spectacle et ses intentions chevaleresques et protectrices.

- J'aurais sûrement pété un câble, reconnut-elle.

- Et ça aussi, ça aurait été la cata, renchérit-il.

Elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tant qu'on est dans les plans d'urgence, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, je ferais bien de rappeler mon frangin avant qu'il n'explose.

Elle gémit en signe de protestation mais ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir quand il l'abandonna sur la couette.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Ça s'est arrangé ? questionna-t-elle quand il réapparut dans la chambre trente cinq minutes plus tard.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et se laissa choir sur le matelas, fourbu.

Elle poussa le duvet et découvrit son corps drapé dans des dessous affriolants.

- C'est nouveau … j'adore, dit-il avec convoitise, toute lassitude envolée.

- C'est la pièce maîtresse du défilé, gloussa-t-elle, avant de s'emparer de la bombe de chantilly.


	64. Chapter 64

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

* * *

><p>Rufus Humphrey sursauta et laissa échapper la gaufre qu'il tenait à la main.<p>

Deux autres coups portés avec forces résonnèrent dans le loft de Brooklyn.

- Police de New-York, ouvrez ! cria une voix masculine.

L'homme s'exécuta pour se retrouver devant deux agents en uniforme, au regard sévère.

- Daniel Humphrey ? interrogea le plus jeune avec une petite moustache.

- C'est mon fils, répondit Rufus, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il est là ? demanda l'autre agent, un peu empâté.

- Oui, il dort encore, mais je ne comprends pas…

- Allez nous le chercher, s'il vous plait.

Le moustachu avait utilisé une formule de politesse, mais c'était clairement une injonction.

Réveillé par le raffut, le jeune homme apparut sur le seuil de la porte, les cheveux hirsutes.

- Daniel Humphrey ? questionna à nouveaux le plus vieux des agents.

- C'est moi, répondit-il.

- Nous allons vous demander de nous accompagner au poste.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'interposa Rufus.

Dan, lui, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et porta une main à son front pour réfléchir.

- Un van blanc a été loué à son nom le lundi 10 septembre dernier à la société Kergalen Rent & Sale. Ce véhicule a servi de laboratoire pour commettre des exactions qui visaient à nuire. Nous avons retrouvé des traces de produit à l'intérieur du fourgon et un témoin en a fourni l'immatriculation. Il est accusé de complicité.

- Pour ça ? s'exclama Dan, hébété.

- Le préjudice qui aurait pu en découler aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences.

- C'était du bleu de méthylène ! Ce n'est nullement dangereux, se défendit le brun aux cheveux emmêlés.

- Vous reconnaissez donc votre implication, conclut le jeune rouquin en passant un doigt sur les poils qui ornaient sa lèvre supérieure.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Alors comment connaissez-vous la nature du produit utilisé ?

Dan n'ouvrit plus la bouche et jeta un regard à son père qui tombait des nues.

- Allez donc vous mettre quelque chose sur le dos et vous peigner, nous vous emmenons avec nous.

Rufus attrapa sa veste pour l'accompagner quand les policiers escortèrent son fils jusqu'au commissariat du district le plus proche.

Une fois là-bas, Dan aperçu Blair et Chuck qui discutaient avec le commissaire divisionnaire, avant d'être introduit dans une pièce.

Une heure plus tard, son père avait disparu, mais d'autres personnes l'attendaient quand il ressortit du bâtiment.

Blair, Chuck, Nate et Serena, émergèrent d'une limousine l'un après l'autre.

Le sang de Dan ne fit qu'un tour.

- Vous croyez me faire peur ? aboya-t-il aux quatre qui se dressaient devant lui.

- Je retirerai ma plainte si tu renonces à ton bouquin, dit la brunette.

Le jeune Humphrey éclata de rire.

- Je ne serai jamais inculpé pour un tel motif, il n'y a même pas eu préjudice.

- Parce que je l'ai empêché, grinça Chuck entre ses dents.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve que j'ai été sur les lieux. Tout ce que tu as, c'est une camionnette louée à mon nom ce jour-là. Je ne suis pas si stupide, rien ne me relie à des faits qui n'ont même pas eu lieu. Si tu n'avais pas tes entrées auprès de ce commissariat, je n'aurai même pas été interpelé, cracha le bouclé.

- Et la reconnaissance de ton implication par tes aveux, souligna Serena, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête. Comment avait-elle pu la perdre pour lui ?

En cet instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux crasseux qui était si pédant qu'il se croyait intouchable. Et dire qu'il avait un jour rompu avec elle parce qu'elle utilisait ses privilèges de petite fille riche.

- Georgina m'a fait des confidences APRES avoir commis son méfait, qui ne s'est malheureusement pas réalisé, dit-il avec suffisance. Elle est loin à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis juste coupable de ne pas avoir dénoncé une amie qui avait emprunté le véhicule loué. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

- Si tu penses qu'on va te laisser t'en tirer comme ça, le prévint Blair avec véhémence.

Dan lui jeta un regard dégoûté, dire qu'il avait été prêt à entrer dans leur monde pour les beaux yeux de cette pimbêche arrogante.

- Tu parleras sur un autre ton quand tous vos sales petits secrets seront étalés au grand jour. Je ne donne pas chère de l'entreprise que ta mère a créée après ça. Elle sera rudement fière de toi, railla-t-il.

- On verra ce qu'il adviendra quand j'aurai exposé les tiens et publié cette histoire dans le Spectator, répondit l'éditeur en chef du journal.

Le jeune Humphrey le regarda, surpris. Nate venait de parler pour la première fois. Il avait toujours été son ami. Non ! Il était avant tout le meilleur ami de Chuck Bass. Pourquoi s'étonnait-il qu'il choisisse leur camp ?

- Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un d'intègre, lui jeta-t-il hautain, mais tu es exactement comme eux.

- Et j'en suis fier. Je suis intègre, je ne publie les histoires que lorsque je suis certain de leur véracité. Je suis aussi fidèles à mes amis, mes vrais amis, cingla le jeune Archibald.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir de ses gonds ou de se faire menaçant, il laissait toujours ça à son meilleur ami qui était bien plus à l'aise que lui dans ce rôle. Mais il pouvait aussi être acerbe et s'engager dans la bataille quand c'était nécessaire.

Et là, face à l'ignominie de Dan, c'était plus que le cas. D'autant qu'il n'avait toujours pas vraiment digéré le fait que l'écrivain le considère comme un être insignifiant dans « Inside » Cela démontrait ce que ce type pensait vraiment de lui et la pilule avait été dure à avaler.

- Moi aussi, je ne fais que dénoncer des vérités, contra l'autre.

- Si tu t'entêtes, plus personne ne te protègera cette fois, l'avertit encore la blonde qui s'était consumé autrefois d'amour pour l'habitant des bas quartiers.

Dan éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Parce que tu penses que c'est toi qui me protégeais ? N'inverse pas les rôles, JE suis celui qui a essayé de te sortir du monde vide et creux où tu as grandi. Mais je perdais mon temps, aussi bien qu'avec toi, cracha-t-il à Blair.

- Si tu t'en prends à elle … s'avança Chuck menaçant.

- Et que pourrait donc bien me faire l'ancien héritier Bass ? Tu n'es plus rien à présent que tu n'as plus rien, à part quelques numéros qui impressionnent encore les fonctionnaires de police. Et tu n'auras plus aucune chance de récupérer quoi que ce soit après la sortie de mon deuxième bouquin, je peux te le garantir.

Chuck serra les points mais la main de B sur son bras lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

- Ton bouquin ne sortira jamais, promit-il. Tu peux déjà te préparer à finir ta vie dans un loft encore plus minable que celui où tu croupis, parce que personne dans cet état, ni ailleurs, ne t'offrira le moindre poste de journaliste non plus.

- Un homme averti en vaut deux, tu ne pourras pas te plaindre de ne pas avoir été prévenu, renchérit encore la brune, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Les quatre s'écartèrent pour le laisser partir. Il ne servait à rien de discuter plus longtemps, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et d'enrayer le problème à leur manière. Humphrey avait eu sa chance, tant pis pour lui s'il n'avait pas su la saisir.

Le lendemain matin, une photo du Lonely boy encadré par deux policiers en uniforme était postée sur le site de Gossip Girl et un article paraissait en première page du Spectator, narrant la manière dont l'écrivain avait tenté de ruiner le défilé de son ancienne petite amie.

Des coups de fil partirent également en tous sens depuis les bureaux de la direction du journal pour finir de ruiner la moindre chance de celui qui ne serait jamais journaliste de rédaction dans une seule feuille de choux de Manhattan.

Rufus Humphrey n'arrivait pas à croire que son propre fils soit tombé si bas et ait renoncé à toutes les valeurs qu'il lui avait inculquées, mais il dut cependant bien se rendre à cette évidence.


	65. Chapter 65

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x,

Je pense que tu as dû remarquer que moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas le donuts. Au début, il ne me dérangeait pas, maintenant, je ne peux plus le voir en peinture. Ni autrement d'ailleurs !

* * *

><p>Vic se prélassait dans l'eau tiède et parfumée quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération et se laissa glisser dans le fond de la baignoire jusqu'à ce que le son soit atténué.<p>

Elle refusait les appels de ses parents depuis le défilé, il y a trois semaines. Quand son père lui avait demandé de l'aider pour réparer les choses avec les garçons, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait encore dégrader la situation.

Pourtant son paternel avait l'air sincère et elle savait que sa mère aimait véritablement chacun de ses enfants, Chuck y compris. C'était quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer, mais elle reconnaissait ce sentiment. Cela s'entendait dans le son de sa voix et se voyait dans ses yeux quand Élisabeth Fischer parlait de ce fils qu'elle avait abandonné à la naissance.

Ce qui était certain en tous cas, c'est que Vic se garderait bien d'intervenir encore. Elle avait compris la leçon. Et surtout, elle en voulait à ses parents de l'avoir mise dans une telle position vis-à-vis de ses frères.

Chuck et Matt avaient raison, ce n'était pas à elle de réparer les dégâts du passé. Par contre, elle avait bien l'intention de garder chacun d'eux aussi proche d'elle que possible.

Le tintement cessa, mais elle n'était plus d'humeur à rêvasser. Elle se releva, sortit de l'eau et se sécha, avant de passer une petite robe couleur ciel pour atténuer son humeur morose.

Matt et Shaori avaient prévu de repartir dans quatre jours pour Melbourne, les cours reprenant début octobre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle regagnerait l'Océanie avec eux ou non.

Les côtes australiennes lui manquaient mais elle adorait New-York et la plage n'était pas si loin. Ce n'était pas aussi ensoleillé que Sydney, néanmoins elle aimait ce qui vibrait au cœur de Manhattan.

Elle n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis des semaines, ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui la rendait mélancolique. Elle venait de terminer sa scolarité et de décrocher son diplôme avec mention, peu d'entre eux envisageaient la voie à laquelle elle aspirait.

Elle n'était pas la plus populaire. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'organiser ou de participer à des fiestas mémorables. La vue de Matt sur une civière lui avait pour toujours ôté l'envie de perdre le contrôle.

Elle avait veillé à être maîtresse d'elle-même et de son destin. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a des millions d'années, quand elle était une étudiante comme les autres, sans histoire, sans mélodrame particulier, presque transparente.

Elle était une excellente élève et avait une attitude irréprochable. Elle était aussi disciplinée que Matt avait été rebelle. Attendant patiemment sa majorité pour pouvoir enfin réaliser ses véritables ambitions.

Seulement, elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait de cette façon. Elle venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses deux frères, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais pas non plus inscrit au programme.

Elle avait cru que son père finirait par se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était faite pour les affaires et qu'il comprendrait enfin, et accepterait, de l'initiée et de la laisser travailler à ses côtés en marge de ses études de gestions. Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'était effondré, il n'était même plus membre de BO et elle s'était fait une raison, cela n'arriverait jamais.

Ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur, c'est que Chuck avait été très positif sur ses idées quand elle lui avait présenté son projet hypothétique. Il l'avait écoutée attentivement et lui avait expliqué là où elle faisait fausse route, tout en l'encourageant à persévérer dans cette voie. Il avait dit qu'elle avait du potentiel, surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vraiment été aidé.

Son smartphone tintinnabula à nouveau et elle le saisit pour rejeter l'appel mais elle se ravisa en découvrant l'identifiant.

- Chuck ?

- Ça fait une demi-heure que je cherche à te joindre, se plaignit-il. Tu es prête à embarquer ?

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle de surprise.

- J'ai un vol pour Toronto dans trois heures. Est-ce que je prends un deuxième ticket ou tu veux continuer à jouer les touristes avec Nathaniel ?

Elle devina son sourire depuis l'autre côté de la ligne et un identique se forma sur ses lèvres.

Chuck éloigna le combiné de son oreille quand le cri strident de sa petite sœur résonna dans l'appareil.

- Je passe te prendre dans trente minutes, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

- Je suppose qu'elle t'accompagne, en déduit Blair.

Il acquiesça en souriant. Looming l'avait rappelé le matin même en s'excusant, lui précisant qu'il lui expliquerait le problème de vive voix s'il pouvait être à Toronto dans l'après-midi. Ça lui redonnait l'espoir de voir enfin s'éloigner les nuages amoncelés depuis des semaines maintenant.

- Tu vas me manquer, déclara sa jolie fiancée en l'enlaçant.

- Je ne serai absent qu'une seule nuit.

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas dormir quand tu n'es pas là, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Moi non plus, souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu y tiens.

- Je voudrais bien mais ma mère est dans un tel état de nerf qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici.

Il caressa son menton et posa un baiser sur son front. Eléanor s'était rendue à la clinique pour faire ôter son plâtre la semaine précédente, mais depuis elle se plaignait de douleurs récurrentes.

La veille, l'orthopédiste lui avait diagnostiqué une mauvaise remise en place et, plus grave, un tendon abimé, ce qui déboucherait plus que probablement sur une chirurgie. La styliste était effondrée.

La fashion week terminée, le travail sur la prochaine collection devait débuter et sans esquisse, cela n'était pas possible. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution, engagée une autre styliste, mais Eléanor s'y opposait formellement, même Cyrus n'arrivait pas à la raisonner.

Elle avait clamé que personne ne pourrait jamais accomplir cette tâche, du moins pas en préservant le style Waldorf. Malgré tout, elle avait quitté le penthouse aux aurores et Blair l'avait retrouvée dans l'atelier, entourée de ses croquis, quasiment en larmes.

- Tu as raison. Tu te serais sûrement ennuyée, en plus. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

Il consulta sa montre et l'embrassa passionnément une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Je t'aime, je t'appelle ce soir.

- Je t'aime aussi Bass.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand il arriva à l'hôtel de sa sœur, elle l'attendait impatiemment dans le hall.

- Chuck, sautilla-t-elle, toute excitée.

- Prête ?

- Oh ! Que oui !

- Alors, en route.

Il passa l'entièreté du vol à lui expliquer en quoi consistait le projet de départ de Looming. Le Canadien voulait s'engager dans la construction verte, plus respectueuse de l'environnement, mais tout en gardant de haut standing. Le problème était qu'il ne trouvait pas beaucoup d'associés car le cahier des charges étaient deux fois plus contraignant que la normale. En outre, il s'agissait de lancer un nouveau concept, qui n'était pas forcément la plus populaire parmi les gens friqués de la haute société. C'était un pari assez osé et il avait besoin d'un investisseur solide pour aider à porter le projet.

Vic s'essaya à quelques suggestions du bout des lèvres. Elle avait pris des cours supplémentaires pendant les vacances de printemps, au lieu de rentrer chez elle à Sydney.

Elle avait prétexté être chez Matt, ce qui n'était pas faux. La seule chose qu'elle avait omis de dire à ses parents c'est qu'elle s'était inscrite à un séminaire qui portait sur la gestion et la restauration des patrimoines, incluant les plus grandes entreprises australiennes.


	66. Chapter 66

A leur arrivée sur le tarmac de Toronto, Chuck et Vic furent accueillis par Luke Looming en personne. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand et élégant, les cheveux blond foncé et le visage reflétant l'anxiété.

- Monsieur Bass, s'exclama-t-il, visiblement soulagé en tendant une main franche.

Chuck le salua et s'installa dans la voiture qui les attendait, suivi par la jeune fille.

Cette fois, il ne lui avait pas recommandé de se taire et d'écouter, mais elle se fit néanmoins la plus discrète possible. Elle ne voulait surtout pas tout faire rater. Son frère n'avait pas beaucoup de cartes dans son jeu et elle avait bien l'intention de ne rien faire qui puisse mettre son avenir en péril. Aussi s'assied-elle sagement dans le fond du siège, bouche fermée, pour tenter de faire oublier sa présence.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous seriez accompagnée de votre assistante, dit le blond, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il n'osait pas demandé s'il devait faire réserver une deuxième chambre pour la nuit. L'ex-héritier Bass avait une réputation sulfureuse. Pour plus de précautions, il appellerait tout de même la réception pour en faire préparer une seconde.

- Ce n'est pas mon assistante, c'est ma sœur, expliqua Chuck. Elle s'intéresse beaucoup à votre idée, elle aussi et son avis m'est très précieux. Elle a bien plus de notions d'écologie que moi de par ses études.

La jeune fille sentit chaque cellule de son corps s'électrifier. Elle se redressa et jeta un regard à son frère, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Mademoiselle, la salua le Canadien, à la plus grande surprise de la brunette.

- Vic Bass, dit-elle en saisissant sa main d'une poigne ferme.

Son frère lui fit un clin d'œil rapide et un sourire sournois se dessina sur ses traits.

- Alors, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui vous a pris tant de temps pour vous décider à me rappeler. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'attendre, commenta-t-il assez sèchement.

« 1ère leçon : Ne jamais être le quémandeur mais toujours celui qui fait une faveur » se rappela-t-elle.

- Et bien, en fait, j'ai eu quelques soucis de personnel, s'empourpra Looming. Pour tout vous avouer, je compte vraiment sur notre association pour éviter un démantèlement de mon groupe.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, mais se pencha en avant, invitant l'homme en complet marine à continuer.

- Nous avons déposé le brevet, mais le concept plait visiblement à une compagnie immobilière avant-gardiste et ils ne reculent devant rien pour arriver à leur fin.

- Ils ont soudoyé vos employés, comprit Chuck.

L'homme acquiesça.

- Je serais d'accord pour tracter avec eux, si je n'avais pas peur que la société que mon père et mon grand-père ont mise sur pied soit disloquée. Je sais qu'il s'est produit un évènement similaire sous votre présidence au sein du conseil de Bass Industrie, il n'y a pas si longtemps et j'escompte bien que vous compreniez ma situation, même si je suis bien conscient que pour vous, les choses ont changées là-bas.

Le jeune Bass sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

- Je ne veux en aucun cas d'une scission de ma société. Ce que je recherche, c'est un partenariat à parts égales, reprit l'autre. Looming Society est bien moins importante que la compagnie de votre père mais elle a néanmoins une bonne notoriété et un bon rendement. Malheureusement, elle est trop modeste pour pouvoir se lancer seule dans l'aventure. Cela représenterait un trop grand risque financier mais le concept, s'il est bien développé, peut rapporter une mine d'or.

- Quelle compagnie immobilière ? voulut savoir Chuck.

- Thorpe Enterprise.

Vic vit son frère carrer la mâchoire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux bureaux de Looming Society, le PDG leur dévoila les chiffres des projections et les maquettes des constructions qu'il voulait établir tout le long de la frontière commune à leurs deux pays, depuis Montréal, en passant par Toronto et Thunder Bay, jusqu'à Vancouver.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea le brun quand il se retrouva seul avec sa sœur après que la voiture de Looming les ait déposés devant leur hôtel.

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant. Il lui demandait vraiment son avis !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je t'ai emmenée avec moi, ce n'est pas pour que tu apprennes à apporter le café !

Elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- L'idée et le concept sont bons mais le développement tel qu'il veut le réaliser va coûter une fortune, on pourrait atteindre le même résultat en utilisant un autre procédé que j'ai eu l'occasion d'étudier brièvement. Je pourrais revoir et pousser les recherches. C'est moins compliqué à mettre en place et ça améliorerait même la solidité de la structure et le design serait plus malléable.

- Quand je disais que tu étais plus calée que moi dans ce domaine, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Ça faisait partie des cours de préservation du patrimoine que j'ai choisis en section libre, indiqua-t-elle, aux anges.

- Je sais. Je me renseigne toujours avant de lancer les dés, répondit-il. Et j'ai aussi étudié le projet dont il m'a parlé sous toutes les coutures pendant que je rongeais mon frein à New-York. Tu penses qu'on pourrait transposer le procédé ici ?

- Ça devrait être du basic donc il suffit de l'adapter.

- Alors, on devrait se lancer et commander des études à ce sujet. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Il reste tout de même un problème et de taille. Même en réunissant nos capitaux, on ne pourra pas faire le poids face à une attitude agressive d'un groupe comme Thorpe Enterprise.

- Ça, je m'en charge, je suis persuadé qu'on va pouvoir trouver un arrangement équitable.

- Tu veux t'associer avec eux ? Mais Looming a dit …

- Looming est loin de connaître la PDG comme je la connais. C'est une longue histoire, ajouta-t-il, devant le regard interrogateur de Vic. Maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ?

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Blair, allongée sur son lit, regardait pour la énième fois « Diamants sur canapé » Elle décrocha à la seconde où elle entendit la mélodie de son BlackBerry chantonner.

- Bonsoir mon cœur, susurra-t-elle.

- Bonsoir beauté, répondit le brun ténébreux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'enquit-elle curieuse.

- Toi d'abord, comment va ta mère ?

- Elle a pris rendez-vous avec un autre spécialiste pour la fin de la semaine et a tenter de dessiner quelques esquisses mais elle a tout jeté à la poubelle, soupira la brune. Elle a refusé que Cyrus l'emmène dîner. Je crois qu'elle va devenir dingue si elle ne peut plus tenir un crayon.

- L'autre spécialiste aura peut-être une meilleure solution, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- J'espère, on sera fixé vendredi. D'ici là, tu seras avec moi. Tu reviens toujours demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier le reste de la conversation et encore moins son idée d'association professionnelle.

- En fait, je vais devoir faire un saut jusqu'à Chicago avant de rentrer.

Il l'entendit gémir et ça ne l'aida pas à continuer.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, indiqua-t-il. La compagnie de Looming est sur le point d'être la cible d'une OPA hostile et si ça devait arriver, je n'aurai plus la possibilité de prendre part au projet.

- Et tu n'as pas assez de liquidité pour pouvoir concurrencer l'acheteur potentiel, grimaça-t-elle.

- Non, mais j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir négocier une association.

- Quelle compagnie serait de taille et oserait défier Bart Bass en personne en s'associant avec toi ?

Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac du jeune homme.

- Thorpe Enterprise, énonça-t-il doucement.

La brunette eut un pincement au cœur et le souvenir d'une certaine Saint Valentin fit remonter de la bile brûlante dans sa gorge.

- …

- Blair ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Une autre Saint Valentin hanta les pensées de la jeune femme. Elle était mal placée pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Encore moins pour lui demander de renoncer à ce qui était sans doute sa seule chance d'avenir quand il l'avait déjà troqué une fois contre le sien.

- Je suis toujours là, répondit-elle après un instant.

- Si je pouvais faire autrement, je t'ass…

- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle, le cœur en charpie. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Étant donné la situation, Raina sera certainement plus que ravie de t'aider et de pouvoir ainsi mettre une épine dans le pied de Bart.

Il sentit ses intestins se dénouer, mais son cœur, lui, se serra.

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime Waldorf, murmura-t-il.

- Bientôt Waldorf – Bass, précisa-t-elle pour y puiser du réconfort.

- Je t'aime Blair Cornelia Waldorf Bass, reprit-il. Tu es déjà ma femme dans mon cœur car le mien t'appartient.

Il entendit un petit rire tinter de l'autre côté de la ligne et il put respirer à nouveau.

- Je t'aime Chuck et n'oublie pas que j'ai foi en toi.

Elle admira la lumière qui se reflétait dans le diamant qui brillait à son doigt.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix soulagée.

- Et maintenant, si tu me racontais comment ça s'est passé avec Vic ? demanda-t-elle plus joyeusement.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble au milieu de la nuit, chacun le smartphone à la main et collé à l'oreille, écoutant l'autre respirer.


	67. Chapter 67

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x et Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Les frères et sœurs Bass reprirent un vol pour Chicago dans la matinée du lendemain.<p>

Quand ils se présentèrent à l'accueil de Thorpe Entreprise, la réceptionniste n'était pas des plus avenantes.C'était jusqu'à ce que le beau brun ténébreux ne décline son identité.

Une assistante arriva dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent pour les conduire au bureau de la PDG.

- Chuck ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire en se levant de derrière son bureau lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Raina, répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin, qui était la marque de fabrique de tous les enfants Bass. Je te présente ma sœur, Vic.

- Une touche féminine de plus dans le monde des affaires. Ça ne peut qu'être quelque chose de bénéfique, dit la jeune PDG de Thorpe Entreprise.

Raina était parfaitement au courant de la résurrection de Bartholomew Bass et de l'état de disgrâce dans lequel il avait plongé son fils en se réappropriant la société qu'il avait fondée avec l'argent de l'assurance incendie, allumé par Russel et dans lequel avait péri sa propre mère.

On ne pouvait pas compter sur la discrétion dans leur monde et surtout pas quand les événements étaient de cette nature. Elle n'hésita pas un instant à tendre la main à son ancien amant. Les choses avaient toujours été parfaitement claires entre eux et leur passé commun était encore présent dans sa mémoire.

Ils avaient chacun leurs problèmes parentaux, qui étaient plus ou moins similaires, même si d'un genre différent et c'était ce qui les avaient rapprochés à une certaine époque. Même avec un hôtel entier comme terrain de jeux, ils avaient tous deux grandis sans leur mère et été confrontés aux mensonges éhontés de leur père.

Elle se sentait aussi un peu redevable envers lui après que son père ait séquestré Blair. Russel était toujours en prison et sa fille, comme elle le lui avait promis, n'était pas allé le voir une seule fois.

Elle avait repris les rênes de l'entreprise et ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, même si elle aussi avait dû affronter la tornade après l'arrestation de son père. Après avoir restauré la stabilité au sein de la société, elle s'attelait maintenant à étendre cette dernière par le biais d'acquisitions diverses.

Après avoir brièvement exposé les faits, Chuck et la jeune femme parvinrent à un accord confortable pour tous, avec la garantie que Looming Society ne serait pas engloutie mais conserverait sa propre autonomie en tant que dépositaire du brevet labellisé, qui serait étendu sur l'ensemble du nouveau groupe d'hôtel. Chacun prétendrait bien entendu à la part qui lui reviendrait en fonction des actions contenues dans son portefeuille.

Vic était impressionnée par la manière dont son frère négociait avec Raina. Elle le savait rusé comme Goupil, mais elle était soufflée par son audace. Même quand son avenir entier dépendait du résultat de cette négociation, il imposait ses conditions et montait au créneau pour obtenir plus quand il n'avait pas grand-chose à apporter lui-même.

Enfin, tout était relatif, car entre ce qui lui restait de sa fortune personnelle, le fond de placement de Matt et ce qu'elle-même pouvait mettre dans la balance, ils arrivaient nettement à hauteur de Looming Society.

Le seul risque à prendre était donc de ne pas se faire avaler tout cru par Raina Thorpe, la seule qui pouvait leur faire de l'ombre et avait assez de liquide dans ses caisses pour se passer d'eux, mais il semblait bien l'avoir dans sa manche.

La jeune femme paraissait compter sur lui pour faire la tractation nécessaire entre elle et Looming, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire. Le PDG avait été assez clair à propos des craintes qu'il fondait sur les véritables motivations de Thorpe Enterprise à propos du fait qu'il aurait pu être absorbé en un claquement de doigts. A charge de Chuck de le convaincre du contraire.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Le jeune homme rentra à Manhattan au milieu de la nuit. Monkey vint l'accueillir dès qu'il passa les portes du penthouse des Waldorf-Rose. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, le plus silencieusement possible pour n'éveiller personne.

Il avait parlé à sa fiancée avant qu'elle ne s'endorme comme la veille, mais il était bien trop à fleur de peau pour réussir à fermer l'œil dans l'avion qui le ramenait vers ses bras.

Vic, elle aussi, était une vraie pile électrique, complètement survoltée par ses premiers pas dans le monde réel des affaires. Elle avait passé l'entièreté du vol à babiller et à s'extasier sur le résultat des négociations, ne tarissant pas d'éloges à son propos.

Il avait été heureux de pouvoir savourer le silence de la limo après l'avoir déposée à son hôtel. Il avait besoin de remettre tout ça au clair dans son esprit et d'analyser sa prochaine approche de Looming.

Le bougre ne serait pas facile à convaincre mais Chuck ne doutait pas qu'il saurait trouver les arguments indéniables à lui mettre sous le nez. Il pouvait enfin, vraiment envisager son avenir, presque sereinement, car il avait appris à ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours. C'est pour ça qu'il avait prévu de repartir pour Toronto dès le lendemain, ce qui signifiait à nouveau s'éloigner de sa jolie fiancée.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Ils auraient pu se rendre directement au Canada avec Vic. Cependant, il voulait serrer la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras cette nuit. Il avait besoin de sa peau et de ses caresses et il savait que la jeune femme partageait ce sentiment également et qu'en plus elle était vulnérable en ce moment.

Sa mère n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et elle se battait de son mieux pour contrebalancer les idées moroses d'Eléanor et ne pas se laisser entraîner dans sa déprime.

Il espérait de tout cœur que les choses s'arrangeraient pour sa future belle-mère. Depuis l'épisode du mariage de Blair avec son prince de pacotille, une complicité était née entre eux, qui s'était renforcée pendant ces dernières semaines où elle l'avait accueilli sous son toit avec bienveillance.

Il ne voulait surtout pas ajouter d'anxiété à Blair. Pourtant il savait que c'était inévitable quand il ramenait Raina dans leur vie, même si ce n'était que sur un plan purement professionnel. Cela réveillait des blessures en elle qu'il connaissait trop bien.

C'est la raison première pour laquelle il avait décidé de rentrer d'abord à New-York. Il voulait qu'elle sache, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'elle passerait toujours en tout premier lieu, qu'elle était sa toute première priorité, qu'elle était plus importante que tout le reste à ses yeux.

Elle était Blair Waldorf, il en connaissait toutes les facettes, y compris chaque parcelle de ses faiblesses, incertitudes et angoisses. Il voulait la rassurer et lui assurer qu'elle serait toujours celle sur qui il s'appuierait et qu'il soutiendrait dans tous les tourbillons auxquels la vie les exposerait encore.

C'était terminé le temps où il laissait le destin les séparer à la moindre anicroche. Ils étaient plus soudés que jamais et il comptait bien faire en sorte que tout reste comme ça.

Il n'aurait pas été capable d'accomplir cette traversée du désert sans elle à ses côtés. Elle était sa force et sa faiblesse. Celle en qui il puisait sans réserve pour se redresser à bras le corps quand tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

C'était ses bras qui le retenait quand il était au bord du gouffre, sa paume qui apaisait ses douleurs et ses souffrances, la seule qui soit jamais capable de faire redémarrer son cœur quand il était si briser qu'il tombait en poussière, et aussi la seule à savoir le réduire en poudre.

Il se glissa sous les draps, à ses côtés et se colla contre son corps.

Elle remua un peu et attrapa sa main.

- Chuck, murmura-t-elle immédiatement.

Il caressa son bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa belle au bois dormant.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-il.

- Maintenant que tu es là, répondit-elle en embrassant son poignet avant de repartir aux pays des songes.


	68. Chapter 68

Thanks to the Guest

Very happy to have a new reviewer.

And for Jenny ... No, I won't tell you ;-)

Spéciale dédicace à x-Beautiful Blass-x : J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Alessandra Steele se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne et passa une main sur son visage.<p>

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de se remémorer totalement la soirée de la veille et comment elle avait atterri ici.

Elle percuta où elle se trouvait avant de sentir son estomac se retourner et de se lever précipitamment pour vomir.

- Par-là, indiqua Daniel Humphrey d'un mouvement de la main.

Après avoir vidé tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette, elle se rinça la bouche et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir de la salle de bain du loft de Brooklyn. Son teint était grisâtre et ses cheveux ternes. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et la première urgence était une bonne douche.

Elle se glissa derrière le rideau de plastique et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son visage puis sur sa nuque. La migraine ne voulait pas quitter son crâne mais ses souvenirs étaient maintenant limpides.

Elle avait rendez-vous chez l'écrivain la veille pour discuter de son deuxième livre. Plutôt que de sortir, il avait insisté pour commander chinois et la jeune femme avait fini par se laisser convaincre.

Elle était, par contre, intraitable sur le contenu de ses écrits. Il devait revoir sa copie. Les semaines qu'il avait passé à Rome n'avaient pas porté les fruits escomptés. D'ailleurs les échos qu'elle en avait reçus étaient déplorables.

Au lieu de se concentrer sur le sujet dont il lui avait parlé au préalable, il était revenu à une satire du monde huppé de l'UES, mais en beaucoup plus virulent. Le côté moralisateur était trop exagéré et la condamnation trop présente pour une fiction. On aurait dit une réécriture du premier, passé au vitriol, ou peut-être une suite. L'écriture était tellement brouillonne qu'elle avait du mal à le savoir exactement. C'était plus une juxtaposition de tableaux incohérents placés les uns derrières les autres.

Elle se sécha et entreprit de remettre ses vêtements de la veille. Aucune chance pour qu'elle se trimbale dans la robe de chambre miteuse ou dans une des chemises en flanelle de l'écrivain dont elle était l'agent littéraire.

Une telle chose n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dû arriver, Alessandra mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas mélanger travail et relations personnelles.

Le problème c'est que Dan n'avait pas cessé de verser du vin dans son verre, encore et encore, tandis qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer de manière de plus en plus confuse ce qu'elle attendait de lui et des changements à apporter au premier jet de ce second livre.

Il était, lui aussi, inflexible dans sa manière de voir les choses. Il refusait de changer un iota de ce qu'il lui avait soumis et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne donnerait pas son feu vert pour le publier tel quel.

A un moment donné la conversation avait dévié sur sa vie personnelle. Elle avait tout compris quand il lui avait annoncé que Blair Waldorf n'était plus sa petite amie mais qu'elle était fiancée à Chuck Bass.

Une confession en entraînant une autre et l'alcool aidant, elle s'était mise à parler de son célibat et du très court laps de temps où elle avait elle-même connu intimement ce dernier, concluant que toute cette affaire n'était qu'une manipulation du brun ténébreux auquel Dan avait réservé une fin tragique dans « Inside »

La situation avait ensuite dégénérée et elle s'était réveillée dans les draps de l'écrivain qui avait lui aussi nombres de raisons d'en vouloir au jeune homme manipulateur, sans cœur et sans état d'âme.

Daniel Humphrey lui tendit une tasse de café avec un grand sourire quand elle émergea de la salle d'eaux.

Alessandra but une gorgée du liquide brûlant et plutôt infâme.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Comme une souche avec tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, commenta la jeune femme.

Elle ne souvenait pas de ses rêves et aurait préféré oublié le cauchemar de la nuit passée avec lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle-même. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait encore jamais franchit la ligne. Cela ne pouvait que compliquer les relations de travail par la suite et comme elle s'y attendait, cela ne rata pas.

- Tu veux quelques gaufres pour le petit déjeuné ? proposa-t-il.

Elle grimaça.

- Non merci, mon corps ne le supporterait pas.

- Gueule de bois, commenta-t-il.

Il jeta deux pastilles effervescentes dans un verre d'eaux et lui mit sous le nez.

Les traits de la jeune femme se tordirent de dégoût à nouveau.

- Tu n'aurais pas autre chose ? Je déteste ces trucs-là.

- Y a rien de mieux pour soigner ce que tu as, crois-moi, affirma-t-il.

Comment se faisait-t-il que lui ne semblait pas avoir mal aux cheveux ce matin ?

- Je n'ai pas autant abusé de la boisson que toi, précisa-t-il, semblant lire dans ses pensées

- Je n'ai bu que ce que tu me présentais, s'offusqua-t-elle un peu. C'est toi qui ne cessais pas de me resservir.

- Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies demandé de m'arrêter !

Elle retint un hoquet de stupéfaction.

- Bref, passons ! continua-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Si on parlait de la date de parution ?

- Pardon ? questionna-t-elle en retirant ses doigts de sous les siens.

- La date de parution, répéta-t-il. Je pense qu'on pourrait refaire une soirée de lancement, comme la dernière fois. Bien sûr, maintenant tout le monde me connaît et aucune des personnes qui sont représentées dans mon deuxième tome n'acceptera de venir mais je n'en n'ai plus besoin.

- Dan … commença Alessandra avec prudence.

- Ou une soirée littéraire, ce serait peut-être encore mieux. Comme celle où Blair a essayé de me voler la vedette et s'est complètement ridiculisée. Au moins ces gens-là ont vu de leur propres yeux de quoi elle était capable et seront à même d'apprécier le livre à sa juste valeur, jacassa-t-il sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Dan ! cria son agent pour stopper ses divagations sans queue ni tête.

Il la fixa un instant, saisi par le haussement de ton de sa voix.

- Tu dois retravailler ça avant de parler d'une quelconque publication. Je ne le présenterai pas à la maison d'édition dans cet état.

Elle vit ses pupilles se dilater sous la surprise.

- Je te l'ai clairement exprimé hier soir, reprit-elle devant son air ahuri.

- Mais les choses ont changées depuis.

- Quoi, tu veux dire parce qu'on a couché ensemble ? s'exclama-t-elle.

C'était à son tour d'être abasourdie.

- Dan, ça ne change rien à ce que je pense de ta présentation.

- Je croyais qu'on était tombé d'accord, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Quand ? Avant ou après que tu m'aies fait boire pour me culbuter dans ton lit ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais choquée. Celui qui t'a manipulée ce n'est pas moi, tu étais de mon avis pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce cette nuit.

- Alors, tout se résume à ça ? Ton bouquin n'est qu'un instrument de vengeance, ni plus, ni moins ? Pas étonnant que ça ne vaille pas un clou !

- Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont. Tous. Tu n'as eu qu'un vague aperçu des vices de Chuck Bass.

- Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ta vie, tu ne peux pas le transposer dans ton bouquin de cette manière. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

- Je veux dénoncer tous ces pourris qui font croire qu'ils sont mieux que tous les autres parce qu'ils vivent dans un monde meilleur, alors que ce dernier est pire que le nôtre. Toutes ces paillettes et tout ce luxe, ce n'est que de la poudre aux yeux.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu démontres. Tout ce que tu m'as décrit, ce n'est qu'un règlement de compte. Un ramassis de dénonciations exercé par un petit esprit aigri. Je ne publierai pas ça, l'avertit Alexandra.

- Alors, je trouverai un autre éditeur.

- Je te souhaite bonne chance si tu penses pouvoir trouver un seul de mes confrères digne de ce nom qui apposera son nom à côté d'une telle nullité littéraire.

- Pourquoi tu prends sa défense toi aussi ? s'emporta-t-il finalement. Chuck a seulement couché avec toi pour pouvoir te manipuler et se servir de toi.

- Exactement comme, toi, tu viens de le faire, s'écria Alessandra. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui, tu es pire. Au moins lui n'est pas convaincu de détenir la palme de la vérité. Il ne revendique aucune morale et ne se sent pas obligé de devoir sauver le monde ou de le défendre contre un ennemi imaginaire.

- Je n'ai rien en commun avec lui, cracha Dan.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire et c'est ce qui te fait crever de jalousie justement. Tu les envie tellement, tu voulais tellement faire partie de ce monde que tu décries, que tu ne supportes pas d'en avoir été rejeté.

- Comment peux-tu te ranger de leur côté quand tu as lu tout ce qu'ils ont été capable de faire tous autant qu'ils sont ?

- Je ne me range d'aucun côté justement. Je me contente de faire mon boulot d'agent et de te dire que ce que tu as écris n'a aucune valeur littéraire. Et pour ton information, tu déformes la réalité comme tu as envie de la voir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir.

- J'étais ivre ! Comment peux-tu accorder le moindre crédit à ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là ? Je ne faisais que pleurer sur mon sort avec toi, parce que c'est exactement là où tu voulais m'emmener. Mais la vérité quand à mon histoire avec Chuck Bass, c'est que je suis celle qui lui a fait du rentre dedans à la soirée de la Saint Valentin, parce que je me sentais seule et que je savais qu'il était seul lui aussi. Pour la bonne et simple raison que tu avais séduit la femme qu'il attendait et qui était empêtré dans un mariage bidon, ce qui ne t'a pas empêcher de tenter ta chance sans le moindre scrupule.

- Parce que lui a eu des scrupules à t'envoyer un plagiat en lieu et place de mon premier travail ?

- Il m'a avoué la vérité et m'a remis ton original, qui était bien meilleur que le torchon que tu m'as présenté hier. Chuck a renoncé à sa vengeance parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était mal, justement. Alors je te demande de faire comme lui et de revenir sur ta décision parce que si tu ne me présentes pas autre chose dans le mois qui vient, tu pourras te trouver un autre agent.

- Laisse-moi devinez Chuck t'a achetée, c'est ça ? questionna Dan.

- Mais tu es complètement parano. Tu es tombé sur la tête, ma parole. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec lui depuis des lustres.

- Ils ont dit qu'aucun éditeur ne voudrait publier mon histoire.

- Et ils ont raison. Parce que c'est nul, tout simplement ! Inutile de dépenser de l'argent à acheter les maisons d'éditions.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a promis, s'entêta le jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il t'a proposé de l'argent ? Parce que pour ton information, il est fauché comme les blés maintenant. A moins que… Est-ce qu'il a à nouveau couché avec toi ? Pour te faire chanter par la suite ?

- Non, mais tu délires là ! Faut que tu arrêtes, sérieusement. Mais tu sais quoi, pour TON information, il n'a pas eu besoin de me faire boire pour m'attirer dans son lit et je ne le regrette pas une seconde, contrairement à ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, cria-t-elle au comble de la colère et de l'indignation.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et claqua la porte du loft, abandonnant un Dan Humphrey plus en rogne que jamais.


	69. Chapter 69

L'heure du départ annoncé était arrivée pour Matt et sa petite famille. Il était temps pour eux de regagner leur plage de sable fin. Lily avait pris l'initiative d'un dernier repas de famille avant l'envol, aux aurores du lendemain, des Australiens pour leur continent.

Matt avait été enchanté d'apprendre que son frère avait réussi à se créer un nouvel espoir d'avenir et qu'il pouvait y participer d'une certaine manière. Par contre, il avait eu un pincement au cœur en apprenant la décision de Vic de rester à New-York avec ce dernier.

Il n'ignorait pas quelles étaient les aspirations de sa petite sœur mais, en grand frère protecteur qu'il avait toujours été, il avait du mal à la laisser derrière lui, même s'il savait que Chuck assurerait désormais le rôle qui lui avait toujours été attribué.

Peut-être aussi pour ça, son cœur se serrait un peu plus. Il avait toujours été l'aîné depuis sa naissance mais ce temps était désormais révolu et il devait apprendre à trouver sa place entre son frère et sa sœur, car il était aussi un petit frère à présent.

Le fait qu'ils restent ensemble ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment d'isolement. En repartant, il avait l'impression de se couper d'eux. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'il avait rencontré son jumeau et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre et même sans grandir ensemble, la fusion s'était rétablie à la seconde où ils avaient été face à face.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta sa compagne.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avec un petit sourire au bout des lèvres.

Elle le connaissait par cœur et elle n'ignorait pas que cet instant était difficile pour lui. Matt aimait que les gens aient besoin de lui. Mais aujourd'hui Vic quittait le nid pour apprendre à voler avec Chuck.

La jeune fille était grisée par cet envol, cette nouvelle expérience, qui donnait des perspectives ascensionnelles à sa vie. Elle se lançait enfin dans l'aventure, celle qu'elle avait attendue toute sa vie.

Et même si ce n'était pas son père qui lui tenait la main, elle savait qu'elle pouvait mettre un pied devant l'autre sans crainte sur le fil de la vie. Parce que son autre grand frère était là pour veiller sur elle. Il ne la laisserait pas perdre l'équilibre et s'écraser au sol, pas sans un véritable parachute doré en tout cas.

Vic croisa le regard de Matt, de l'autre côté de la table et y perçut des étincelles de nostalgie. Elle lui envoya un baiser volant, comme quand il avait huit ans et qu'elle essayait de rattraper tous ceux qu'il lui jetait, du haut de ses trois ans à peine.

Il le captura et le plaça sur son cœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il allait vraiment lui manquer. Mais elle l'appellerait chaque semaine comme quand ils étaient en pensionnat chacun à un bout de la côte de l'océan pacifique.

Blair pressa doucement sa paume sur la cuisse de Chuck. Vic et lui avaient fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à Toronto sur la journée de la veille et il était épuisé. Il avait réussi à convaincre Looming mais les contrats devaient encore être signés par chaque partie.

Il redoutait un retournement de situation de dernières minutes, s'attendant à un ultime coup d'épée de Bart pour réduire ses espoirs à néant. Son père avait toujours été très doué pour ça, il excellait même dans cette discipline. Si elle avait fait partie des jeux olympiques, il en aurait certainement remporté la médaille d'or, juste devant sa mère biologique probablement.

L'aîné des Bass répondit à son appel en glissant sa main dans la sienne sous la table. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si éprouvant pour lui de se séparer de son cadet de quelques minutes à peine. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines et il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher, pas par le passé en tout cas.

Car il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus peur de prendre le risque d'aimer, ni de le reconnaître. Ça avait commencé avec Blair, c'est elle qui avait tout déclenché et il lui en était plus que reconnaissant. Il était enfin vivant. Son cœur battait sans crainte, sans remord de trahir la doctrine qui lui avait été inculquée.

Le reste n'était que la suite logique de sa progression dans le monde des êtres humains. Ceux qui ressentaient les émotions et les laissaient les emporter sur des sommets vertigineux. Le revers de la pièce était qu'il y avait aussi des moments bien plus mélancoliques, mais il ne se sentirait plus jamais aussi seul et mal aimé que pendant son enfance.

Ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Personne ne pourrait plus lui enlever cet autre qui le complétait, même à des milliers de kilomètre. Leur lien était invisible et invincible. D'ailleurs, il avait promis à Matt qu'ils passeraient les fêtes de fin d'année ensembles. C'était dans moins de trois mois. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient déjà réunis l'an dernier, quelque part dans les limbes de leurs inconsciences.

Il avait aussi secrètement promis à Hugo que le Père Noël lui déposerait un chiot dans ses chaussons. Son neveu aussi lui manquerait, il réveillait en lui le désire d'être père.

Quand il s'était enfui avec Blair, il avait promis d'aimer son enfant comme si c'était le sien. Cette fois, ce serait réellement le cas et il serait tout ce que Bart n'avait jamais été pour lui. Il ferait en sorte que son enfant sache qu'il était le plus important à ses yeux, le plus beau et le plus précieux des cadeaux que la femme de sa vie ne lui aurait jamais offert.

- Je propose un toast, dit Serena, la mine éblouissante à côté de Nate.

Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Aux frères et sœurs d'ici et d'ailleurs, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Elle leva son verre, copiée par tout un chacun autour de la table et but une lampée de vin, avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son frère adoptif, assis à sa droite et de planter un smack sonore sur sa joue.

- Comment va-t-il, réellement ? s'inquiéta Lily auprès des parents de Blair qui avaient également été conviés au dîner d'adieu.

- Eh bien, Chuck n'est pas vraiment expressif quant à ses émotions, mais je crois qu'il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, vu la présente situation, répondit franchement Eléanor.

- Il est le bienvenu chez nous autant qu'il le souhaite, ajouta Cyrus

La mère adoptive du jeune homme lui sourit, un peu rassurée pour son fils.

- Et pour toi, comment ça s'annonce ? demanda-t-elle à la styliste de renom.

Eléanor ne put retenir une grimace.

- J'ai vu un autre médecin pour un deuxième avis mais c'est sans appel, je devrai passer sur le billard si je veux espérer pouvoir réutiliser complètement mon bras un jour.

La blonde se sentit navrée pour elle. Elles n'étaient pas des amies proches mais elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. L'amitié de leurs filles les tenait informées de ce qui se passait dans la famille de l'autre et maintenant elles n'en formeraient plus qu'une par l'intermédiaire de son fils adoptif.

Eléanor était fière et indépendante et Lily pouvait s'imaginer combien ce handicap devait la laisser se sentir diminuée dans ce qui avait été une des parties la plus importante de sa vie.

Elle était partie de rien pour monter cette société. Heureusement que Blair était là pour atténuer le sentiment de perte qu'elle devait éprouver. En acceptant de prendre la codirection de WD, sa mère n'avait pas l'impression de perdre totalement ce qu'elle avait mis tant de sueur à accomplir.

La blonde lui était également plus que reconnaissante d'avoir accueilli son fils sous son toit. Grâce à ça, il avait une vie de famille qui lui apportait un peu de stabilité. Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait grand besoin.

Elle observa ses trois enfants. Serena chahutait avec Nate tandis qu'Éric et Chuck discutaient. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur de voir qu'ils avaient fini par rompre la glace qui s'était installée entre eux depuis qu'elle avait épousé Rufus.

Son cœur se serra un peu en repensant à son amour de jeunesse. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé mais il était toujours si rigide dans ses principes. Il condamnait fermement les actions qui ne correspondaient pas à son code de l'honneur.

Elle se demandait comment il prenait toute cette histoire de sabotage du défilé Waldorf par Dan. Il devait être au trente-sixième dessous. Lui qui était si fier de la manière dont il avait élevé ses enfants devait déchanter et elle n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du jeune homme en ce moment.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la jeune sœur de son fils adoptif qui câlinait son neveu. Elle se leva pour la rejoindre, elle avait une proposition à lui faire.

- Vic, l'accosta la mère adoptive de son frère.

Elle releva la tête, celle d'Hugo toujours posée sur son épaule. Il était mort de fatigue et s'endormait quasiment dans ses bras.

- Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir t'installer avec Serena et moi plutôt que de rester à l'hôtel puisque Matt rentre en Australie. Étant donné que tu as choisis de t'inscrire à NYU en dernière minute, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus de place sur le campus, ce serait peut-être plus confortable pour toi.

La jeune fille la dévisagea un instant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une chose pareille de sa part. Elle en resta coite.

- Inutile de répondre ce soir, indiqua Lily. Juste, réfléchis à la question. Tu seras la bienvenue si tu veux te joindre à nous. Il y largement de la place pour toi. Éric repart dans dix jours pour l'université lui aussi et l'appartement va me sembler immense. Tu peux utiliser la bibliothèque pour en faire ton bureau d'étude ou ce que tu veux, je ne fais qu'y classer des papiers. Et je suis certaine que ça rassurerait tes frères de savoir que tu ne vis pas dans une chambre d'hôtel, Chuck en particulier.

Vic considéra la question un instant. Ce n'était pas une trahison envers sa propre mère, pas comme si elle ferait jamais partie de la famille de Lily et de Serena, où même du jeune blondinet avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Ou peut-être qu'elle en faisait déjà partie à son corps défendant, même si ce n'était pas légalement ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Chuck et Matt qui se retranchaient un peu à l'écart, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle sourit en imaginant déjà leurs retrouvailles dans quelques mois. Pour la première fois, ils seraient tous ensemble pour la nouvelle année. Un nouveau départ, qui commençait dès à présent, sous les meilleurs auspices. Une nouvelle vie, à New-York, où elle pourrait enfin accomplir sa destinée.

- J'accepte, répondit-elle à Lily avec un petit sourire.

- Tant mieux. Alors, c'est réglé, confirma cette dernière.


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks Moozanna and x-Beautiful Blass-x.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la soirée chez Lily, Blair laissa son fiancé raccompagner son jumeau dans le hall. Elle comprenait qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moment en privé, rien que tous les deux.<p>

Leur jeune sœur s'éternisa, exprès, auprès de Lily et Serena pour discuter de l'organisation de son prochain emménagement. Elle aurait tout loisir d'avoir un tête à tête avec Matt à l'hôtel. Shaori, quant à elle, s'installa dans la limousine, Hugo endormi dans ses bras.

- On s'appelle, dit l'Australien un frisson courant le long de son échine.

- Tu n'es pas encore parti, je serai là demain matin, pour vous accompagner à l'aéroport.

- Tu n'es pas obligé …

- J'y tiens, dit Chuck, sans appel.

- Ok, sourit Matt, soulagé de le revoir encore le lendemain. Surtout prend bien soin de Vic et de toi. Ne le laisse pas nous séparer à nouveau.

- Aucun danger que ça arrive, promis son aîné avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'est plus lui qui tire les ficelles. Quant à toi, essaie de ne pas tuer Jack, j'ai pas envie de passer le prochain Noël dans la cantine d'une prison australienne.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit son double en miroir parfait.

Chuck agrippa le bras de son jumeau dans un geste identique au sien et l'attira à lui pour finir en une accolade, seulement rompue par le carillon des portes d'ascenseur quelques instants plus tard.

Chacun se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre, le cœur en berne.

- A demain, dit Matt en tentant de maîtriser les sons qui sortaient de sa gorge.

- A demain, répondit son frère de la même voix chargée d'émotion.

Il le regarda s'en aller rejoindre sa famille dans le véhicule.

- Il va me manquer à moi aussi, commenta Vic en arrivant à sa hauteur. Mais je crois que c'est encore pire pour lui, parce qu'il rentre seul. Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

- On sera là-bas dans quelques semaines, résonna l'aîné de la fratrie pour calmer la sensation de vide qui s'emparait déjà de lui dans un coin de son cœur.

Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et elle déposa un baiser tendre sur sa joue.

- Espèce de sale bâtard ! claironna soudain la voix de Dan Humphrey dans le hall quasiment désert au milieu de la nuit.

Chuck le vit charger droit sur lui en titubant un peu et écarta immédiatement Vic de lui.

- Un problème Humphrey ? demanda-t-il en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, un sourire sardonique se formant sur ses traits.

Ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un minuscule point noir comme l'ébène.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla le trouble-fête en se plantant devant lui.

- Tu étais prévenu, se contenta de renifler le brun ténébreux avec suffisance.

- Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de publier mon bouquin. Votre petite clique ne peut pas contrôler chaque éditeur du pays. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous vos petits secrets salaces seront dévoilés.

Chuck serra les points et s'avança d'un pas vers l'écrivain qui puait la gnôle.

- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de cafard, personne, tu entends, personne, ne publiera jamais ton histoire. Et si tu t'avises encore de tenter de créer des ennuis à Blair, je te jure que je te réduirai en poussière. Alors le mieux que tu as à faire, c'est de ramasser tes petites affaires et de déménager loin d'ici, là où on n'entendra plus jamais parler de toi et de ta pitoyable existence.

- Blair ! s'égosilla Dan. Cette petite snobinarde prétentieuse est aussi vile que toi et elle aura ce qu'elle mérite, comme vous tous. S'il le faut je mettrai l'histoire en ligne sur le net.

Il fit un pas en avant, ivre d'alcool et de rage et bouscula son ennemi qui lui renvoya la politesse et lui décocha une droite en plein visage.

Humphrey se retrouva par terre, le nez en sang alors que Chuck secouait sa main endolorie.

Il n'était pas adepte de la confrontation physique mais ça faisait bien trop longtemps que son poing le démangeait.

- Est-ce que ça va ? intervint Vic en posant une main sur le bras de son frère.

Elle fut projetée vers l'arrière par le crolé qui s'était relevé et fonçait à nouveau sur celui qu'il considérait comme le diable incarné, responsable de tous ses malheurs. Il le percuta de toutes ses forces pour l'acculer contre la paroi, tandis que Chuck tentait de se dégager de son emprise.

- Lâche-le ! hurla la jeune brunette.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, il pissait le sang sur le costume de son frère et leva un poing rageur pour lui rendre son coup, seulement il n'eut pas le temps d'abattre son bras car il se retrouva pousser à son tour contre le sol par des mains dans son dos.

Sans comprendre ce qui arrivait, il fut plaqué sur le carrelage et sentit deux genoux dans le creux de son dos, tandis que la longueur de ses cheveux offrait une prise parfaite.

Il battit des bras dans le vide pour agripper son assaillant, mais ce dernier exerça une nouvelle pression, plus haut sur sa cage thoracique, en remontant un de ses genoux entre ses omoplates.

- Si tu bouges encore, j'te brise la nuque, vociféra Matt.

Dan s'immobilisa aussi sec, obligé de s'avouer vaincu.

- Est-ce que ça va ? redemanda Vic, tremblante, en posant à nouveau une main sur le haut du bras de Chuck qui reprenait ses esprits.

- Oui, je crois, répondit-il en constatant que son Armani était rempli d'hémoglobine.

Il posa son regard sur les deux jeunes hommes, Humphrey toujours maintenu au sol par son jumeau.

- Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais éviter d'me retrouver en tôle ! commenta ce dernier en souriant ironiquement.

Le type sous lui remua un peu.

- Je te relâche si tu te tiens tranquille, lui indiqua-t-il.

Humphrey fit un signe positif de la tête, ce qui lui causa une nouvelle douleur au cuir chevelu, puis Matt desserra lentement son emprise.

L'Australien se releva, libérant ainsi complètement les mouvements de Dan.

Il se remit sur ses jambes à son tour et se tourna vers Chuck pour constater qu'ils étaient deux.

Il n'ignorait rien des dernières péripéties de la famille Bass, Georgina et lui les traquaient depuis des semaines, mais il n'avait jamais vu les jumeaux en chair et en os devant lui car c'était toujours elle qui se chargeait du sale boulot, lui-même préférant rester dans l'ombre. Courageux mais pas téméraire, disait le dicton.

Ça provoqua en lui un sentiment de frustration encore plus grand. Si en plus il se démultipliait, il n'aurait plus de grande marge de manœuvre pour faire tomber le roi des ténèbres et toutes sa courre, à commencer par sa reine.

Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et prit conscience qu'il saignait toujours.

- J'crois qu'tu lui as pété le nez, entendit-il dire le double de son pire ennemi.

Il porta la main à son tarin et ressentit une douleur vive. Ce bâtard lui avait bel et bien brisé l'arête nasale.

- Je vais porter plainte contre toi, ragea-t-il.

- Vas-y, ne te gène surtout pas, je suis prête à témoigner sous serment, persifla Vic au bras de Chuck, les yeux étincelants de colère.

Si ses frères étaient protecteurs, elle l'était tout autant et leur retournait pleinement la faveur.

- Dégage d'ici et ne t'avise plus de remettre les pieds de ce côté du pont ou je te le ferai regretter, cracha l'aîné des Bass.

Humphrey hésita un instant mais il n'était pas de taille contre les deux frères. Il valait mieux pour lui quitter les lieux. Il prit la direction de la porte et disparut dans la nuit comme il était venu, le nez en chou-fleur en plus de la tignasse.

* * *

><p>Bon, Ok ! J'avoue, je me suis lâchée. Mais c'était trop bon à écrire. ;-)<p> 


	71. Chapter 71

Merci Moozanna et x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Blair remonta les escaliers depuis la cuisine pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Leur chambre, se corrigea-t-elle en souriant.<p>

- Donne-moi ta main, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à côté de son fiancé sur le lit.

Elle la déposa délicatement dans la sienne et apposa un linge contenant de la glace pilée sur ses phalanges.

Lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de l'entrée de l'appartement de Lily, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était couvert de sang. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le sien mais celui d'Humphrey.

Elle se blottit contre lui et posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu lui ais cassé le nez, pouffa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le cas, mais par contre, il a ruiné un de mes Armani préférés.

- On devrait le brûler, commenta-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Le costume ou Humphrey ? railla-t-il.

- Les deux, sans doute, gloussa-t-elle.

- Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, dit-il en redevenant sérieux. Il a menacé de mettre son roman en ligne. Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de l'en empêcher.

- Comment ?

- En nous procurant son manuscrit et en le faisant disparaître, expliqua-t-il.

- Comme tu avais fait quand tu l'avais remplacé par un autre.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se rappelant les circonstances des faits.

- Sauf qu'on a aucune chance d'avoir accès à son ordinateur cette fois, continua-t-il en ignorant délibérément les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir la première fois.

Elle caressa son avant-bras et déposa un baiser sur son torse.

- Il m'a dit où il cachait la clef de secours du loft, mais depuis lors, je suppose qu'il a eu la jugeote de la changer d'endroit ou au moins de protéger son pc par un mot de passe, exposa-t-il à haute voix.

- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, comme un cheval de Troie, mais on ne peut pas compter sur Rufus. Quel que soit le prétexte, il ne nous laissera pas seul dans le loft et on n'aurait pas assez de temps pour craquer l'ordi de toute façon.

- On pourrait peut-être avoir une autre personne, avança Chuck

Il se mordit la langue, il réfléchissait tout haut et il aurait mieux valu qu'il garde la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit pour lui.

- Qui ça ? se redressa B sur le qui-vive.

Elle le vit carrer la mâchoire et son esprit carbura à toute vapeur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit percutée par la même idée.

- Chuck ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, oublie ça, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

Sauf que maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus. Parce que ça répondait aussi à un autre de ses problèmes immédiats. Il le savait également.

Quand Chuck était rentré de son deuxième voyage à Toronto, Eléanor et sa fille étaient penchées sur des curriculum vitae mais aucune nouvelle recrue des écoles de stylisme ne répondait totalement aux critères qu'exigeait la fondatrice de WD.

La mère de Blair avait bien été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne dessinerait pas la prochaine collection. Le deuxième chirurgien étant en parfait accord avec le premier qu'elle avait consulté. Après avoir maudit le sort un nombre incalculable de fois, les deux jeunes femmes s'attelaient maintenant à la recherche de la perle rare.

- On pourrait toujours demander au cousin de Dorota, celui qui est dans la mafia polonaise, de mettre à sac le loft et de voler l'objet en question parmi d'autres, tenta-t-il pour la détourner de l'hypothèse qui germait dans l'esprit de sa fiancée maintenant qu'il l'y avait implantée contre sa propre volonté.

- Et s'il a eu la prévoyance d'en faire copie sur une clé USB ? On ne pourra jamais être certain qu'il n'a plus le document en sa possession.

Chuck garda le silence. Il pouvait entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner depuis que sa suggestion muette avait pris place dans sa jolie petite tête.

- Je pourrais lui proposer de nous rendre service en échange du poste de styliste chez WD, argumenta la brunette. Ma mère n'émettrait aucune objection, elle a toujours apprécié son travail.

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant, médusé par son habileté à s'adapter à la situation.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Je ferais d'une pierre deux coups et puis elle ne sera pas obligée de le faire derrière son dos. Elle n'aura qu'à demander à Dan de renoncer à ses révélations en ligne.

- Tu veux qu'elle lui demande de mettre sa carrière aux oubliettes pour la sienne ?

- Ce qu'il a écrit ne sera jamais publié par une seule maison d'édition, Nate s'en est chargé et Serena aussi. Elle n'a pas eu à chercher les arguments bien loin. Son ancienne patronne avait déjà une idée déplorable de Dan. A croire qu'elle avait su le décrypter, elle, au moins, soupira Blair. Jane s'est pas faite priée pour colporter ses aprioris sur Daniel Humphrey, S n'a eu qu'à enfoncer le clou pour faire passer toute envie de travailler avec lui parmi les scénaristes. D'ailleurs le mettre sur la toile ne lui rapportera pas un dollars.

- Mais la popularité, certainement. Et alors les journaux à scandales et les télévisions de sous programmes se l'arracheront. Il pourrait quand même provoquer un ras de marrée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut prendre aucun risque. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que Je…

Elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement sans équivoque. Cette fois, c'était les flammes de l'enfer qui dansaient dans ses prunelles.

- Qu'elle voudra revenir ici, se reprit-il. Elle a peut-être fait son trou là où elle végète.

- Elle a mis combien de temps pour débarquer quand tu l'as rappelée ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Trois jours, admit-il, le cœur rongé par les remords.

- Elle rappliquera en moins de vingt-quatre heures, je peux te le garantir.

- Tu la gardes à l'œil ?

Pourquoi s'en étonnait-il ?

Sans doute parce pendant toute l'année dernière, il avait cru que rien de tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle.

- Ne jamais détourner les yeux de ses ennemis.

- Elle n'est plus une menace pour ton royaume depuis longtemps.

- Elle sera toujours une menace ! Parce qu'elle a su prendre ce qui était plus important que tout le reste à mes yeux … et ce n'était pas ma couronne, précisa-t-elle la voix remplie d'amertume.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il encore.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en posant son front contre sa pommette. On a tous les deux fait des erreurs monumentales mais on en est plus là aujourd'hui. Juste … évite de prononcer son nom s'il te plait.

Il embrassa ses cheveux avant de poser son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Je te promets que je ne m'approcherai même pas d'elle. Je veillerai à ne jamais me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle si tu n'y es pas toi aussi.

Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui. Elle avait besoin du contact de sa peau, avec toutes les ombres du passé que le sort semblait s'amuser à ramener dans leur vie.

Il la serra plus fort entre ses bras. Elle avait beau faire semblant d'être forte, elle tremblait au fond d'elle que tout ne leur échappe encore une fois. Ça lui faisait peur autant qu'à lui. Ils avaient été si près du but tant de fois, pour voir les ressacs les éloigner du bonheur à peine effleuré.

- Je ne laisserai plus jamais rien nous arriver, promit-il à son oreille.

Elle leva la main abîmée de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout jusqu'à son visage et posa un baiser dans sa paume, puis elle la plaça sur son torse.

- Moi non plus, jura-t-elle.


	72. Chapter 72

Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x et au guest qui a laissé un com pour le chapitre 70. (Désolée, je n'avais pas consultée les com anonymes à autoriser)

Thanks too to the other guest. Yes She's back too and yes I'm ruthless ! ;-)

So enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elle frappa à la porte d'une main tremblante. Ne sachant ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière. Elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle vivotait à peine depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses études. En réalité, elle moisissait à Hudson.<p>

Loin de Manhattan, difficile de poursuivre ses rêves de grandeurs dans le domaine de la mode. Blair lui avait fait rater l'opportunité d'intégrer Parsons et elle s'était jurée de changer de vie. Mais comment dire adieu à ses ambitions quand on les avait approchés de si près ? Surtout quand on n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour les remplacer.

Elle avait essayé, réellement essayé. Mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. Quoi qu'elle entreprenne, elle avait toujours cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait incessamment qu'elle aurait pu être autre chose.

Elle aurait pu briller au firmament, si seulement elle n'avait pas commis une seule petite erreur qui lui coutait tout ce qu'elle avait espéré avoir un jour. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Chuck Bass et ça la hanterait toute sa vie.

Pas à cause des remords, elle avait dépassé cette étape depuis longtemps. Nombre de jeunes filles regrettaient d'avoir gaspillé leur première fois avec un type dont elles n'étaient pas amoureuses et dont elles savaient parfaitement qu'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment pour elle.

Il n'y avait pas eu de tricherie avec Chuck à ce sujet. Il avait posé les choses cash sur la table. A prendre ou à laisser. Et elle l'avait laissé prendre, sans autre condition. Elle lui avait même offert, ce qu'elle avait désespérément envie d'offrir à son meilleur ami.

Son cœur se serra en repensant à l'héritier Archibald. Avait-il seulement ressentit quoi que ce soit en apprenant qu'elle avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux à son acolyte de toujours ?

Ça avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur le Golden Boy, quand B l'avait fait. Mais elle n'était pas Queen B ! Elle ne le serait jamais. Elle n'était plus Queen J non plus, ni même Little J.

Elle n'était plus rien du tout.

C'était ça son plus grand regret.

Elle avait pensé au mal que ça ferait à Nate.

Elle avait pensé à la souffrance de Blair.

La vengeance suprême de lui prendre son roi. De dépasser le maître. De montrer qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille innocente et qu'elle pouvait jouer dans la cour des grands.

Elle avait pensé à la manière d'agir de Chuck

Le plaisir et les plaisirs d'être invitée dans son lit quand il avait tenté d'y parvenir sans réussir. Le monarque de l'UES lui avait laissé le choix, lui proposant une porte de sortie quand il ne s'embarrassait pas de ces prérogatives deux ans auparavant.

Elle avait décliné et choisi de partager leurs douleurs et leurs solitudes.

Mais elle n'avait pas pensé aux torts que ça causerait à Jenny Humphrey.

Elle avait voulu joué sur le grand échiquier et elle, pauvre petite dame, avait perdu autant que le roi, la reine et le cavalier, sinon plus.

Elle avait déclenché les foudres de Blair Waldorf et elle devait à présent vivre en assumant les conséquences de son acte irréfléchi.

C'est pourquoi, quand elle avait reçu un message de sa part, l'informant qu'elle levait le bannissement et l'autorisait à rentrer en son royaume, elle n'avait pas hésité plus de trois secondes.

Son frère lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer qu'elle faisait fausse route, qu'elle avait choisi la voie de la raison et qu'elle serait bien plus en sécurité à Hudson, loin du monde des paillettes et du glamour, ainsi que des fourberies et des mesquineries.

Dans une ville ou la mode était une idée abstraite. Où elle dépérissait lentement mais sûrement !

C'est pour ça qu'elle était prête à prendre des risques. Elle avait cru pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre et s'en contenter. Elle avait fait des efforts pour être tout ce que voulaient son père et son grand frère.

Mais elle n'était rien de ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Et ça lui devenait insupportable. Alors tant pis pour la petite bulle protectrice qui l'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa vie.

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle se doutait bien que si Queen B lui fixait un rendez-vous chez WD c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Elle continuait à lire la presse et à se rassasier de scandales depuis le trou perdu où elle croupissait, ça lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être totalement coupée du monde des vivants.

Elle connaissait la mésaventure d'Eléanor. Elle apparaissait avec son bras en écharpe sur chaque photographie du défilé de New-York. Une écharpe faite maison et des plus magnifique certes, mais une écharpe tout de même !

Ah !

Manhattan !

Les cellules de son corps brûlaient à nouveau depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur son sol en débarquant à la gare de Grand Central, grésillantes de toute l'énergie de la ville et de ses habitants.

Elle ressuscitait alors que ses poumons se remplissaient de l'air pollué de la grande ville. Son sang courrait dans ses veines à la vitesse de la lumière et son cœur pompait du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, se repaissant enfin de la cohue et des files qui immobilisaient les taxis jaunes dans les rues quadrillées.

Elle n'ignorait rien de l'effet que les vibrations de la grosse pomme avaient sur elle. Il y avait à peine deux ans, elle avait mis moins de douze heures pour se transformer en Dr Jekyll.

Mais peu lui importait. Si cette fois elle était du bon côté de la barrière, elle n'aurait pas à sortir ses griffes. Elle laisserait le sale boulot à la reine de l'UES et se conterait de profiter de sa protection en faisant ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'aurait pas à se salir les mains et que tout ce que ces doigts auraient à faire serait de dessiner des croquis et d'enfiler des épingles.

Évidemment, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle n'était pas si utopiste !

Lorsque la porte tourna sur ses gonds, la reine en personne l'accueillit, drapée dans sa froideur et sa fierté légendaire. De toute sa hauteur, elle lui accorda un regard condescendant.

Jenny joua le jeu, écoutant patiemment et humblement la proposition.

C'était une offre plus qu'alléchante. Blair lui offrait de réparer la condition dans laquelle elle l'avait plongée. En devenant la nouvelle styliste reconnue de WD, elle balaierait d'un revers de main son inadmission à Parsons. Elle ne retrouverait jamais pareille opportunité avec le diplôme de l'école de stylisme de seconde zone qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

En plus, même si Eléanor avait bien l'intention de récupérer l'usage total de son bras droit, cela assurerait à la jeune Humphrey de rester aux côtés de son ancien mentor, de qui elle pourrait encore apprendre beaucoup et de continuer à sa suite le jour où elle jetterait définitivement le gant.

Bien entendu, il y avait un revers à la médaille.

Jenny avait eu connaissance de la brève histoire de son frère avec la reine en personne. Elle n'y avait rien compris mais comme elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le revoir, elle réservait son jugement.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que la brune attendait d'elle, elle refusa tout net.

Un petit ange posé sur son épaule lui soufflait de ne pas accepter.

- Je te laisse deux jours pour y réfléchir, concéda Blair.

- Je viens de te dire que c'était inutile, je ne trahirai pas mon frère pour vous. C'est hors de question.

- Je t'ai exposé tous les faits, tu étais là, tu sais ce qui s'est réellement passé. Dan ne trouvera aucun éditeur. Il n'y a pas de carrière pour lui à la clef, contrairement à toi. Tout ce qu'il pourra y gagner, c'est un moment de popularité pour pouvoir nous entraîner dans le chaos. Tous autant que nous sommes ! Car, crois-moi, s'il y a des conséquences pour nous, il y en aura aussi pour tous les autres, y compris des personnes auxquelles tu tiens, comme Éric.

- Tu me menaces pour me convaincre ?! grimaça la jeune fille avec dégoût.

- Ce n'est pas une menace, mais un avertissement amical. Quand ton frère dénoncera toutes ces ignominies, il y aura un effet domino inévitable. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut seulement sortir nos squelettes du placard, sans que ça affecte le reste de notre monde, y compris Lily et ton père ?

Le démon vint se poser de l'autre côté de son oreille pour faire contre poids.

- Prends le temps de bien considérer ce qu'il y a dans la balance. Si tu ne veux pas du job, je te laisserai repartir d'où tu viens, tu pourras même revenir t'installer ici, si tu veux, je ne tenterai plus rien contre toi.

- Je ne crois pas un seul instant que Dan fasse ça uniquement pour vous détruire, il a toujours honni ma tendance à vouloir vous suivre à ce sujet et à vouloir grimper dans l'échelle sociale à tous prix.

- Ici, il n'est même pas une question d'ordre dans la hiérarchie sociale. Il s'agit tout simplement d'une basse revanche qui ne lui apportera rien de plus que la satisfaction de nous avoir salis aux yeux du monde entier pour ruiner toutes nos perspectives d'avenir.

- Je ne te croix pas, il ne mettrait pas ça gratuitement sur la toile. Il n'est pas comme ça.

- Moi non plus je ne le croyais pas il y a quelques mois, j'ai même pensé qu'on était des amis et qu'on pourrait devenir plus que ça.

- Mais tu as choisi …

- Ne t'avise pas de prononcer son nom ! rugit-elle soudain comme une lionne Ni même de t'approcher de lui. Sinon je te jure qu'il n'y aura pas même un trou de souris où tu pourras espérer vivre tranquille.

Hou là ! Le point était encore plus sensible que par le passé. Queen B ne cachait plus ses faiblesses, elle les défendait ardemment à haute voix.

- Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui, l'informa la jeune Humphrey.

- Est-ce que c'est censé être un argument convaincant ? la rabroua B avec sarcasmes.

Jenny la dévisagea un instant. Les yeux de la brunes brûlaient de colère, mais dessous couvait une douleur qui n'avait besoin que d'une étincelle pour être raviver.

- Si tu n'esquisses qu'un seul geste dans sa direction, ce que tu as vécu jusqu'ici te paraîtra le paradis comparé à l'enfer que je te ferai vivre. Parce que je n'aurai plus rien à perdre, tu comprends ? Il est plus important que tout le reste pour moi, même Waldorf Design. Alors ne pense pas que j'hésiterais, ne fut-ce qu'un millième de seconde, à tout mettre en œuvre pour t'anéantir, même si ça devait m'entraîner dans la chute avec toi.

- Je comprends, je ne m'approcherai pas de lui, tu as ma parole, lui assura Jenny avant de quitter la pièce.


	73. Chapter 73

Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x, LimosAndPeonies107, GGraina et noemaie

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf rentra chez elle vers vingt heures. Sa rencontre avec Jenny Humphrey avait été bien plus éprouvante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée.<p>

Non pas qu'elle s'attende à ce que cette petite peste accueille l'idée de trahir son frère avec joie. Elle s'était préparée à un refus encore bien plus virulent que celui qu'elle lui avait opposé.

Mais le simple fait de penser à ce qu'elle lui demandait : De reprendre une place chez WD - dans sa vie ... dans leur vie - lui échauffait le sang et lui donnait le tournis.

Mais elle pouvait le faire.

Si Chuck avait été capable d'hypothéquer son avenir, tout en sachant que c'était pour qu'elle puisse se donner à un autre, alors, elle aussi devait avoir la capacité de supporter qu'une fille qui avait couché avec lui - une fois, une seule fois - une fille pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rien ressenti, une fille qui avait juste été là, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, évolue librement dans leur monde, autour d'eux ... autour de lui.

Elle frissonna dans la cage d'ascenseur qui gravissait les étages un à un.

Elle ignorait où il avait trouvé la force de payer sa dote dans de telles conditions. La simple idée que Jenny Humphrey le croise à un cocktail ou dans une soirée mondaine lui donnait envie de vomir.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle n'était pas qu'un corps sans visage. Il n'oublierait pas son nom, ni même le fait qu'elle ait partagé son lit quelques heures.

La petite Jenny était celle qui l'avait humiliée, qui lui avait ravi son trône et qui avait aussi poussé le vice jusqu'à lui prendre son roi.

Ils étaient techniquement séparés, soit. Elle avait eu la ferme intention de ne pas se rendre à l'Empire State Building. Mais ça ne lui donnait aucun droit de poser ses mains sur lui, ou de se laisser caresser par lui et encore moins de l'embrasser et de se glisser dans ses draps.

Blair savait qu'elle se laissait entraîner dans des sables mouvants qui risquaient de l'enliser. Mais tout le problème était là, plus elle se débattait et plus elle perdait pied.

Pourtant, c'était rationnellement la meilleure des solutions, et de loin. Si seulement elle avait pu faire comprendre à son cœur que sa tête avait raison et qu'il ne risquait plus d'être déchiqueter par la trahison.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Jenny et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire craindre de cette parvenue, elle avait confiance en lui. Il l'avait attendue pendant tous ces mois, toutes ces semaines, souffrant le martyre quand elle s'abandonnait dans les bras d'un autre.

Chuck avait fait sa part, lui avait donné toutes les preuves de son amour indéfectible. Il avait fait une thérapie qui l'avait aidé à grandir, à murir, bien plus qu'elle-même. Elle en avait été témoin et elle n'avait aucun droit de douter de lui, elle ne remettait pas en question sa foi en lui et ni ses sentiments pour elle.

Cependant elle était là, à se demander comment il avait réussi à dépasser tout ça. Parce que ça faisait si mal de l'imaginer avec une autre. Eva, Raina, Jenny ... peu importait le prénom qu'elle portait, la seule chose qui irradiait dans chacune des fibres de son corps, c'était une souffrance atroce.

Arrivée à l'étage du penthouse, elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la cuisine, après s'être débarrassée de ses effets. Elle ouvrit la porte du frigidaire et en étudia le contenu. D'une main tremblante elle posa sur la table une pile de crêpes qui restaient du petit déjeuner.

Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée. Son estomac et sa gorge étaient tellement noués depuis la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec son fiancé, qu'elle avait été dans l'impossibilité d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Mais ce n'était pas la faim qui guidait ses gestes en cet instant, c'était quelque chose de bien plus sournois, un besoin de compenser le vide qui prenait possession de son être tout entier à la simple idée de le perdre encore une fois.

- Blair, c'est toi ?

Cyrus apparut sur le pas de la porte.

- Comment vas-tu ma beauté ? Ta mère est rentrée depuis plus de deux heures au moins.

Le petit homme sortit deux assiettes et s'installa à sa droite pour se servir également.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il devant l'air hébété de sa belle-fille.

- Je … Où est Chuck ?

- Avec Vic, au salon. Je crois que le départ de Matt est plus difficile que supposé.

La réalité se rappela tout à coup à la brunette.

- Et puis, il a reçu une lettre ce matin.

- Une lettre ?

- De sa mère ... Pas Lily, Elisabeth, indiqua-t-il en enfournant une dernière bouchée.

Ressortant de la cuisine comme il était venu, son beau-père lui abandonna l'entièreté du plateau de crêpes.

La jeune femme fixa à nouveau le monticule de pâte cuite.

Elle entendit à peine ses pas s'approcher d'elle.

Chuck entra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa devant elle, qui avait suspendu son geste à l'arrivée de Cyrus.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses joues colorées, elle haleta, comme hypnotisée.

Il comprit instantanément quand il vit la fourchette entre ses doigts.

- Blair, dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'était qu'un murmure.

Elle resta prostrée, le couvert à la main, tandis qu'il le lui retirait d'un geste lent pour le poser sur la table.

- Regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux, continuant de fixer la nourriture, en appelant à toutes ses facultés pour contenir les eaux qui menaçaient de déborder au-delà de ses cils.

- Regarde-moi, souffla-t-il en portant la main à son menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

Au lieu de ça, elle se jeta à son cou.

- Serre-moi, supplia-t-elle. Serre-moi.

Il l'enlaça d'aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, pressant son corps contre le sien jusqu'à pratiquement lui briser les os.

- Je t'aime … tellement … et ça fait si mal, sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il tout bas. Je sais. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout.

- J'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, hoqueta-t-elle.

- Je suis là. Je suis là. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne te laisserai plus. Jamais. Jamais plus, répéta-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Plissant durement les paupières, il embrassa ses boucles brunes, puis la souleva dans ses bras et grimpa les marches qui menaient à la chambre qu'ils partageaient maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il la déposa sur le lit, tout en douceur et s'installa au plus près d'elle que possible, englobant ses membres frêles sous les siens.

Elle se coula tout contre lui, il était la seule chaleur qui pouvait réchauffer son corps qui tremblait, elle avait si froid à l'intérieur.

Elle agrippa ses mains pour refermer ses bras autour d'elle, pour s'enfermée sous lui, se fondre en lui.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je ne m'en irai pas. Je suis là, avec toi. Pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Personne, personne, ne pourra plus se mettre entre nous. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. Tu es la femme la plus puissante que je connaisse. Ne laisse personne te dire que tu es faible, pas même toi.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et embrassa ses phalanges bleutées.

Elle détestait les Humphrey de tout son être.


	74. Chapter 74

Merci moozanna, x-Beuatiful Blass-x, noemaie et LimosAndPeonies107,

Je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise toujours. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce para également.

* * *

><p>Blair se réveilla seule dans son lit, le lendemain matin. Un coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il était déjà dix heures. Chuck avait certainement annulé la sonnerie et demandé à Dorota de la laisser dormir.<p>

Elle passa une main sur son visage et se leva pour s'habiller. Elle avait été folle hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se laisser aller à ses anciens démons ? Ce n'était pas Jenny Humphrey qui serait capable de la faire replonger.

Chuck avait raison, elle était bien plus forte que ça. Elle était Blair Waldorf, codirectrice de Waldorf Design, une des meilleures maisons de haute couture de toute la mode. Elle était devenue une femme de pouvoir, comme elle l'avait toujours voulu. Et elle ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et jeta un regard déterminé à son reflet. Un regard d'avertissement : elle reprenait le contrôle, que les choses soient bien claires.

Quand Blair atteint la dernière marche du hall son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Tu réalises que tu fais une énorme connerie, disait la voix de Raina Thorpe depuis le bureau de sa mère. Nate, dis-lui toi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis ce matin ? se plaint le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, argumenta encore la jeune associée sur l'écran de vidéo conférence.

- Écoute, tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'effacer mon nom des contrats, grogna Chuck. Ça ne changera rien, je continuerai à piloter dans l'ombre. Vic, elle, restera actionnaire officielle, elle reprendra mes parts. Les montants investis seront identiques

- Excepté que ton nom n'apparaîtra nulle part ! commenta Raina. C'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai uniquement modifié mes plans pour te faire une faveur. Et maintenant tu veux renoncer à la seule chance que tu aies de pouvoir revenir à l'avant-scène ? En agissant en coulisse, tu te fermes la porte à tout ce qui suivra. Ce projet est la seule manière pour toi de pouvoir te remettre en selle dans le monde des affaires. C'est toute ta crédibilité professionnelle que tu joues sur ce coup, si tu refuses cette opportunité, tu n'en n'aura pas d'autre.

- Et il n'y aura pas de projet du tout si tu t'obstines à ne pas modifier les documents. Vous serez toutes les deux entraînées avec moi dans le tourbillon médiatique, s'énerva-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Blair en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- B ! Merci, tu es là, soupira Nate.

Chuck assassina son meilleur ami du regard.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son fiancé, debout devant son ordinateur portable, face à Raina Thorpe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux en plongeant dans ses prunelles chocolat.

- Je … J'ai trouvé une autre solution, bredouilla-t-il.

- Parce que tu appelles ça une solution ? s'emporta la jeune femme à la peau foncée en levant les bras au ciel. Blair, par pitié, raisonne-le ! Et toi, rappelle-moi quand tu auras repris tes esprits.

Elle tendit le bras et disparue de l'écran.

Sa fiancée posa une main sur la sienne.

- Chuck ? demanda-t-elle encore, ses pupilles noircissant de seconde en seconde.

- On va publier l'histoire de l'hôtel dans le Spectator dès demain matin, avant qu'Humphrey ne la mette en ligne, ainsi on présentera les choses à notre manière.

- A notre manière ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle lutta contre la tension qui montait en elle, se raccrochant à l'espoir de néanmoins encore se tromper sur les réelles intentions de son fiancé.

- Une fois que les chiens seront lâchés après moi, je m'arrangerai pour les garder à mes trousses, ainsi on devrait pouvoir limiter les dommages collatéraux pour WD…

- Mais pas pour toi ! le coupa-t-elle, la colère s'accumulant dans ses veines. Ce que tu veux faire, c'est prendre toute la responsabilité sur tes épaules. Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

Elle se tourna vers Nate, les prunelles étincelantes.

- J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, se défendit-il en levant les deux mains.

- Nathaniel, ferme-la ! cria Chuck.

- Non, Nathaniel, ouvre-la ! le contredit Blair.

L'héritier Archibald se retrouva prit sous les feux croisés de la mitraille. Il choisit ce qui était le mieux pour son ami de toujours, ce qui était le mieux pour eux tous.

- Il ne veut rien entendre, il est plus têtu qu'une mule, il a menacé d'aller voir un concurrent. Au moins, si c'est moi qui publie l'histoire, je pourrai arranger les faits en notre faveur et les atténuer.

- Seulement jusqu'à ce que les autres médias s'en emparent !

- Blair … tenta Chuck.

- Non, ce n'est même pas envisageable. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. Tu ne passeras pas sur le bûcher uniquement pour que j'aie le beau rôle. D'ailleurs ça ne ferait pas une grande différence. Je serais impactée quand même, on est ensemble, on va se marier, je te signale. Quelle image je donnerais à la société en restant avec toi, dans ton histoire ?

- Le public n'est pas obligé de savoir qu'on est encore ensemble…

- Quoi ? rugit-elle.

- Je veux dire …

- Tu ne dis rien du tout, surtout ! le prévint-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Nate, laisse-nous !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard désolé à son meilleur ami et s'exécuta. Ce dernier allait peut-être passé un mauvais quart d'heure mais seule Blair parviendrait à le faire revenir sur sa décision complètement aberrante.

- On a déjà un plan, aboya-t-elle, dès que leur ami eut refermé le battant derrière lui.

- Qui ne fonctionne manifestement pas, répondit-il sans aucune brusquerie. Je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfoncer dans l'abîme sans rien faire.

Elle accusa le coup, elle s'y était préparée depuis la seconde où elle avait compris ce qu'il tramait.

- Et moi, oui ? Tu attends de moi que je fasse semblant de ne plus t'aimer, d'avoir rompu avec toi, pour pouvoir garder la tête haute et continuer à diriger WD pendant que toi, tu en seras réduit à gérer tes affaires en tirant les ficelles derrière le rideau ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je serai en mesure de prendre soin de toi et de t'offrir le meilleur, l'argent rentrera dans les caisses même si je ne suis pas sur l'affiche. On n'aura plus rien à craindre de ce cloporte. Il pourra chanter autant qu'il veut, il ne maîtrisera plus l'information. On n'aura pas besoin d'avoir recours aux services de sa sœur. Tu pourras la renvoyer là d'où elle vient et même plus loin si tu veux.

- Chuck, dit-elle doucement en fermant les paupières.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, pour tout le mal que je te fais. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Je veux juste … Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, peu importe ce que ça me coûte.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Et maintenant, je sais aussi ce que tu as ressenti. Je sais la douleur de la lame qui s'enfonce plus profondément à chaque respiration, à chaque battement, au point de vouloir tout simplement que ton cœur s'arrête, définitivement. Je sais que tu veux me protéger de toutes ces douleurs. Mais si tu as pu les supporter, alors j'y parviendrai aussi.

- Blair…

- Non ! Hier soir, j'aurais pu succomber mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Parce que tu étais là. C'est en toi que j'ai trouvé le pouvoir de ne pas sombrer, entre tes bras. Tu étais là, mon phare dans la nuit noire. Tu as promis que tu serais toujours là. J'ai foi en toi, en ton amour pour moi. Je sais qu'il m'arrivera encore de trébucher, sûrement plus d'une fois, mais c'est sur toi que je m'appuierai pour ne pas tomber. Tu m'as dit que j'étais plus forte que je ne le croyais et tu as raison, parce que ma puissance, c'est toi. Tu as dit aussi que je ne devais laisser personne me dire que j'étais faible, pas même moi. Alors, je ne te permets pas de douter de ma volonté et de ma combativité. Ou bien, est-ce que ce n'était qu'un mensonge ?

- Non, souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui. Je le pensais, tu es la femme la plus puissante et la plus fabuleuse que je connaisse.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'encadrer son visage de ses mains.

- Alors, aies foi en moi, aies confiance en notre amour. J'irai bien, même si Jenny Humphrey, ou Raina Thorpe, ou même Eva Coupeau se retrouve coincée dans une pièce seule avec toi. Parce que tu m'aimes et que rien ne peut rivaliser avec cette sensation de bonheur et de sécurité quand je suis au creux de toi. Tu es mon refuge et je viendrai m'y abriter à chaque fois que j'en aurai besoin.

- Quand tu veux. Toujours, chuchota-t-il enserrant sa taille fine un peu plus fort. Je tiendrai tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

- Je sais, susurra-t-elle en caressant sa pommette. Je sais.


	75. Chapter 75

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x et noemaie.

* * *

><p>La petite Jenny Humphrey était rentrée au loft de son paternel directement après son entrevue avec la reine mère en personne. Que c'était bon de se réveiller à New-York, même si c'était du mauvais côté du pont.<p>

Son père lui avait réservé un accueil digne de ce nom, avec chili con carne pour fêter son retour, évidemment. Il était si heureux de retrouver sa petite fille. Quant à Dan, il était fou de joie, lui aussi. Elle n'avait pas conscience de combien ils lui avaient manqués avant de les retrouver.

Elle était désolée pour le mariage avec Lily. Elle s'était toujours bien entendu avec sa belle-mère et ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'Éric et elle n'étaient plus frère et sœur. Les paroles de B remontèrent à la surface et elle s'empressa de les chasser.

Sa proposition n'était même pas envisageable… malheureusement. Pourtant elle se rêvait déjà, penchée sur ses feuilles à dessin, occupée à discuter des esquisses et des matières, de la longueur des ourlets et des échancrures ou des décolletés.

Les lumières, les photographes, les maquilleuses, les coiffeurs, l'agitation des shows, le bourdonnement des machines à coudre dans l'atelier, les couleurs des tissus et l'excitation des défilés.

Les défilés !

Dire que Dan avait tenté de ruiner celui de Blair.

Il était vraiment remonté contre la reine des garces, comme il l'avait appelée la veille, au repas.

Et pas que contre elle !

Serena et Chuck en avaient largement prit pour leurs grades. Elle ne se remémorait même pas toutes les insultes qu'il avait proféré à leur sujet. Même Nate n'était plus en odeur de Sainteté dans le petit monde de Daniel Humphrey.

C'était ce qui lui avait été le plus pénible.

Entendre Dan jacasser sur les horribles pêchés de Nathaniel Archibald, prince des junkys et si nul et incapable de réussir à exister dans le société par lui-même, que son grand-père avait été obligé de lui acheter un journal pour qu'il puisse jouer au directeur des publications et avoir un moyen de subsistance personnel, sans aucune compétence éditorialiste, ce qui était le comble pour un journaliste et écrivain accompli comme son frère.

Elle avait été étonnée de constater que leur père ne tente pas de le contenir un tant soit peu dans ses propos. Mais les relations avaient l'air plus que glaciales entre les deux hommes. Ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole et elle était certaine que, si ce n'avait été sa présence, ils ne seraient pas restés dans la même pièce plus de cinq secondes.

Rufus Humphrey n'appréciait pas les agissements de son fils et leurs retentissements dans la presse. Cependant, elle crut comprendre entre les lignes que même lui estimait que les gens de l'UES avaient bien mérités une petite remontrance. C'est là que les points de vue divergeaient.

Si Rufus éprouvait de la rancœur à l'encontre de Lily et la manière dont elle avait essayé de piéger sa fausse nièce pour récupérer l'héritage de Cece, il se rendait compte que les actes de son fils auraient pu avoir de graves conséquences pour la famille de Blair et le déplorait.

Contrairement à Dan qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de voir les choses de cette manière. Il lui avait raconté sa version, bien loin de ce qu'elle avait lu dans la presse. Il ne minimisait nullement les retombées désastreuses que cela aurait pu avoir pour WD mais, dans sa bouche, ce traitement n'était que la juste réponse aux viles habitudes de la brune démone en question.

Jenny était sidérée qu'il pense à présent de la sorte quand il n'avait eu de cesse de lui faire la morale sur la manière dont elle se comportait, trois ans plus tôt. Il l'avait serinée pendant des heures en lui expliquant par A+B qu'elle valait mieux que ça et qu'elle se rabaissait à son niveau en complotant contre Queen B. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à commettre des délits pour se venger de la manière dont elle l'avait manipulé et dont elle s'était moquée de lui.

Il était même scandalisé d'apprendre que sa petite sœur s'était rendu au rendez-vous donné par Blair. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une preuve de plus du côté manichéen et pernicieux de toute cette gente hypocrite et prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

Jenny avait été un peu vexée qu'il n'accorde pas une seule once de crédit à ses talents de styliste et de création artistique. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de Queen B et de sa clique - Chuck en particulier - mais Serena et Nate n'étaient pas ce que son frère décrivait. En tout cas, elle ne les percevait pas comme ça.

Bon, peut-être que ça pouvait se discuter pour la blonde, elle n'était pas un ange et de loin. Jenny lui en avait voulu plus d'une fois, principalement à cause de sa relation avec le beau aux yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que l'océan. Sa dernière vengeance à son encontre était gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Depuis qu'elle avait participé à mettre la vie de S en danger, elle était bien plus magnanime vis-à-vis de cette dernière.

Mais quand même, si on faisait abstraction de Blair, il aurait tout à fait pu être concevable qu'Eléanor Waldorf voit en elle une personne compétente pour accomplir les tâches dont elle était elle-même empêchée par son handicap provisoire. La styliste avait toujours reconnu son travail, un peu trop même, puisqu'elle avait utilisé un de ses modèles comme le sien, sans préméditation, il est vrai.

Elle se leva et prit son petit déjeuné sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Dan y était déjà attablé, le nez, couleur aubergine sous un pansement nasal, dans son bol de céréales. Son pc ouvert à côté de lui.

- Bonjour frérot, claironna-t-elle gaiement.

- J'espère pour toi que ta journée sera meilleure que la mienne, ronchonna-t-il sans la regarder.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Encore et toujours cette clique infernale qui tente d'entraver ma carrière !

- Tu ne devais pas rappeler ton agent hier soir ?

- Inutile, Alessandra s'est laissée corrompre elle aussi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai un rendez-vous dans deux heures. Juste le temps de me préparer et de me rendre là-bas, dit-il en quittant son tabouret pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Jenny hésita un instant, mais le diablotin lui souffla qu'un petit coup d'œil pour juger par elle-même ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

Elle inséra une clé USB dans l'ordinateur et copia la dernière version du manuscrit de son écrivain de frère. Après tout, elle était sa sœur, elle n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Il ne le saurait même pas et elle pourrait enfin tirer un trait sur cette histoire qui l'avait tenue éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit.

Dès que Dan eut quitté le loft, elle s'installa dans le canapé, son propre ordinateur sur les genoux et commença sa lecture. Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'elle déroulait les pages.

Il ne s'agissait nullement d'une satire comme dans son premier roman, c'était bien plus diffamatoire. Les noms des personnages n'étaient même pas transformés, ils étaient définis par leurs initiales.

Ça ressemblait plus à une exécution publique de leur entourage qu'à un roman dénonçant les dessous de la vie des gens qui vivaient dans un monde factice et pas si rose que ce que tout le monde aurait pu croire. Tout était dépeint en noir, d'une manière totalement moralisatrice et accusatrice.

Elle fut horrifiée de se retrouver elle-même citée dans les lignes et pas toujours de la plus glorieuse des façons. Elle était dépeinte comme une petite fille totalement innocente qui se mourrait d'amour pour l'héritier Archibald, dépendant aux drogues tout comme le Capitaine et totalement idiot et insipide.

Ce qui la rendait encore plus stupide que lui, c'est qu'elle passait son temps à faire n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention et qu'il ne cessait de la balader sans jamais s'intéresser à elle.

L'épisode de son défilé sauvage était quasiment devenu une atteinte à l'ordre publique orchestré par Agnès et son rapprochement avec Damien, un séjour dans l'enfer des dealers et des mules digne des cartels colombiens.

Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se voir apposée l'étiquette de pauvre fille violée par son demi-frère et qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'exiler pour fuir la honte et le déshonneur, ainsi que les menaces de son ex-petite amie despotique et complétement schizophrène.

Même Vanessa était décrite comme une manipulatrice sans cœur et Lily comme une mante religieuse.


	76. Chapter 76

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, noemaie and Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Quand son frère rentra au milieu de l'après-midi, Jenny était totalement hors d'elle. Elle l'attendait en faisant les cents pas dans le loft.<p>

Ce dernier claqua la porte violemment derrière lui. Ça ne devait pas s'être bien passé avec son nouvel agent.

- Encore un crétin, lui expliqua-t-il en posant son ordinateur sur la table basse devant elle. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se laissent tous embrigader dans les manigances de ces odieux pervers.

- Peut-être que le problème n'est pas là ! cingla la blonde décolorée.

Il la regarda avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai lu ton manuscrit et ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'amertume, lâcha-t-elle furieuse.

- Tu as fouillé dans mon pc ? s'indigna-t-il.

Mais quand ? elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre connaissance de son livre depuis qu'elle était arrivée la veille. Il avait eu son ordi avec lui pratiquement tout le temps et elle ne connaissait pas son nouveau mot de passe « hateblairwaldorf »

Sauf si elle avait transféré le fichier, conclut-il, en apercevant le portable de sa sœur sur le canapé dans lequel était insérée une clé USB.

- Je voulais savoir à quoi m'en tenir ! Et j'ai ma réponse, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Daniel Humphrey tomberait aussi bas.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité, cracha-t-il.

- TA vérité, cria Jenny. Tu caricatures tout.

- C'est un style d'écriture, l'informa-t-il, pédant.

- Je ne suis pas une idiote. Je sais lire et ce que tu as écris n'a rien à voir avec un « style d'écriture » c'est juste de la bile étaler sur du papier. Tu déformes les faits selon tes envies et ton humeur. Si tu veux inventer des histoires, alors ait au moins le bon sens de créer de vrais personnages qu'on ne peut pas relier à qui que ce soit.

- Mes personnages sont inspirés de la vie réelle, indiqua-t-il encore avec colère.

- Réelle dans ta tête oui ! Et si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, merci, mais, non merci.

- Quel est le problème avec ta personnalité ?

- Ce n'est PAS ma personnalité, justement. Tu me fais passer pour une dinde, une pauvre victime incapable de se défendre tandis que Chuck est Lucifer en personne.

- Il t'a violentée !

- La première fois qu'on s'est vu à la soirée « baiser sur les lèvres » il a dépassé les bornes, oui. Et tu lui as mis ton poing dans la figure pour ça, je t'en remercie. Ensuite je me suis vengée. Fin de l'histoire !

- Tu as perdu ta virginité avec lui. C'était ton demi-frère, quasiment un inceste, ne me dis pas que tu étais d'accord. Tu étais juste une petite fille qui s'est fait manipulée, dit-il, dégouté.

- Par le grand méchant loup, j'ai lu ton histoire, merci. Juste pour précision. Chuck n'était que mon demi-frère par alliance ET adoptif, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme un frère. Quant à toi, tu as couché avec Serena ! A moins, bien entendu, qu'elle aussi ait abusé de toi.

- Parfaitement ! Elle a joué avec moi. Tout comme Blair, après elle.

- Et aussi Olivia et la prof de Constance tant qu'on y est. Crois ce que tu veux, mais ne me mêle pas à tes hallucinations. Ce qui s'est passé avec Chuck avant que je ne quitte Manhattan n'avait rien d'un viol. J'étais là, pas toi. C'était aussi une décision de ma part et j'en ai assumé les conséquences jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Tu as été excommuniée. Tu n'as pas quitté New-York de ton plein gré, releva-t-il.

- Par Queen B, parce que j'ai choisi de me venger d'elle et de perdre ma virginité avec celui qu'elle aime.

Les yeux de son frère s'enflammèrent à ces mots.

- J'aurais pu le faire avec Damien, mais j'avais encore de l'espoir avec Nate à ce moment-là, continua-t-elle sans s'en préoccuper.

- Et c'est là que réside le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas les dénonciations des exactions de Chuck ou de Blair que tu n'admets pas, ni celles concernant Serena. Ce sont celles de Nate Archibald qui te dérangent ! Mais il est aussi pourri jusqu'au trognon que tous ses petits camarades diaboliques, fulmina-t-il.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui depuis longtemps, s'empourpra-t-elle. Il n'y a pas qu'eux, Lily, Vanessa. Tu les dépeins tous comme des gens sans cœur. Même Éric, tu le malmènes. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va ressentir quand il verra que tu parles de son suicide ? Que tu caricatures sa mère comme une croqueuse de diamants qui ne cherche qu'à se faire entretenir et a pleinement profité de la mort de Bart pour s'empresser de se jeter dans le lit de son amant, qui est notre père je te le rappelle au passage, alors que son corps était encore chaud. Sans parler de William qui a utilisé son statut de médecin pour monter un stratagème visant à briser le couple de papa ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si sa mère est ce qu'elle est ! Quant à papa, encore une fois, je ne fais que dire la vérité, c'est ce qui s'est passé !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous livrer tous en pâture aux lions. As-tu seulement réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes ? Parce que je peux te le certifier, il y a toujours des retombées auxquelles on n'avait pas pensées !

- La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que tous ces snobinards hautains et arrogants qui se croient supérieurs à nous se retrouveront cloués au pilori.

- Et tant pis pour le reste, c'est ça ? Tu es si aveuglé par ta rancœur que tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, l'avertit-il en prenant sa dernière remarque au sens propre.

- Tu es vraiment devenu complètement parano, s'époumona-t-elle. Tu es pathétique.

De rage, elle attrapa l'ordinateur de son frère et le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il en constatant les débris sur le trottoir, trente mètres plus bas. Tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu as tout détruit. Mon travail, je n'ai pas d'autre copie.

Il la fixa, les yeux exorbités, avant de pivoter sur lui-même pour atteindre l'ordinateur de sa sœur toujours sur le sofa.

Elle comprit son intention et attrapa son appareil au vol pour le maintenir contre elle.

- Donne-moi cette clé, vociféra-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois en la glissant dans son soutien-gorge.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? s'indigna Dan. Tu es exactement comme eux !

- Toi aussi ! rugit Jenny. Seulement, moi, je ne fais pas semblant d'être mieux qu'eux parce que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. J'ai toujours voulu faire partie de leur monde sans m'en cacher. Quant à toi, tu le voulais sans doute encore plus que moi. Vanessa avait raison. C'est juste que tu es bien trop fourbe pour le reconnaitre et tu en crèves de jalousie, parce que tu as eu ta chance d'y entrer et que tu l'as royalement bousillée.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Parfaitement, je le pense. Et, au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison, même si tu refuseras toujours de l'admettre.

Elle pivota sur ses talons et claqua la porte, il était temps de cesser de se sacrifier. Son rêve était de devenir styliste et d'être reconnue parmi l'élite et c'est exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Jenny Humphrey grimpait les marches de Waldorf Design et traçait droit jusqu'au bureau de Blair.

- J'accepte le poste, je serai ta nouvelle styliste, dit-elle en entrant sans frapper.

La brunette releva la tête de sur les curriculums vitae éparpillés devant elle, prise par surprise, puis un sourire de victoire se dessina sur ses traits parfaitement maquillés pour camoufler les dernières dix-huit heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur entrevue.

- Tu as réussi à convaincre le rebu qui te sert de frère de nous laisser vivre tranquillement ? siffla-t-elle à la blonde.

- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de ça, je m'en suis occupée. Il ne vous ennuiera plus.

- Et comment t'y es-tu prise ?

- Ça, c'est mon secret, une reine ne dévoile jamais ses cartes, répliqua-t-elle en toisant celle qui fut Queen B et qui lui avait tout appris.

Le sourire de cette dernière s'agrandit, il n'était pas nécessaire que la petite Jenny Humphrey, plus si petite que ça depuis déjà longtemps, lui donne des explications supplémentaires, son ambition à accéder au sommet était la seule preuve dont elle avait besoin.

- Je vais parler à ma mère et faire préparer ton contrat. Tu peux commencer demain matin.

- Demain, ce sera parfait. J'aurais seulement besoin d'un logement pour ce soir et les jours à venir, jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve un par moi-même. Digne de ce nom bien sûr, répliqua la blonde.

- Je te fournirai ça, pendant un mois et pas un jour de plus, et n'espère pas un palais.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre dans une cage à poule. Mais tant que c'est de ce côté du pont, ça devrait m'aller.

La brune nota et rassembla les documents devant elle sur une seule pile, direction la corbeille à papier, puis se dirigea vers la porte du bureau de sa mère.

- Blair, la rappela sa future employée.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, déjà presque sur le seuil.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le reste. Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait mettre en péril ma nouvelle carrière, lui assura Jenny en toute sincérité.

- Je l'espère pour toi, sourit faussement Queen B. Maintenant si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai une réunion de direction pour l'embauche d'une nouvelle styliste.


	77. Chapter 77

Thanks Samella, (glad to have a new reader) and x-Beautiful Blass-x as always

* * *

><p>C'est d'un pas plus léger que Blair et Eléanor Waldorf rentrèrent à leur appartement ce soir-là.<p>

Comme la jeune femme s'y attendait, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps, et peu d'arguments, pour convaincre sa mère d'engager Jenny Humphrey comme styliste temporaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère pleinement ses capacités.

Elle avait presque le cœur empli d'allégresse. Elle était réellement soulagée que les menaces de Dan ne soient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il lui tardait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Chuck, Nate et Serena.

Son fiancé était dans le petit salon avec sa jeune sœur, qui avait planché sur leur nouveau projet. Heureusement, qu'elle avait su le faire revenir sur sa décision. Raina avait raison, il aurait torpillé sa dernière cartouche en se retirant officiellement de leur association.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Bonsoir B, répondit joyeusement Vic.

Les yeux de la jeune Australienne pétillaient de joie. Sa collaboration avec son frère lui apportait tout ce qu'elle attendait. Elle était comblée, les recherches qu'elle avait effectuées étaient compatibles sur des constructions telles qu'ils souhaitaient les réaliser et prendraient encore moins de temps que prévu. Son frère avait vraiment l'air fier d'elle et n'était pas avare de compliment quant à son implication. Il ne restait plus qu'à signer ces foutus contrats, avec tout le monde à bord !

Blair se pencha pour embrasser le beau brun qui faisait battre son cœur.

- Bonne journée ? demanda-t-il suspicieux devant sa mine réjouie.

- Nous avons trouvé notre nouvelle styliste, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant et éblouissant. Et les négociations se sont déroulées comme on le souhaitait, toutes les conditions sont parfaitement remplies.

Chuck l'observa encore un instant, elle avait vraiment l'air ravie. La soirée de la veille semblait simplement avoir été comme un horrible cauchemar en cet instant.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tout est pour le mieux, répondit-elle à son inquiétude silencieuse. Tout va se dérouler parfaitement.

Un énorme poids quitta la poitrine du jeune homme. Il se saisit de ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres, avec un sourire et un regard de complicité.

- Si on sortait pour fêter ça ? proposa Blair. On pourrait appeler Nate et Serena.

Il acquiesça en silence et referma son pc.

- Tu viens avec nous ? demanda-t-il à Vic.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Et comment ! Elle ne raterait pas l'occasion de passer une soirée avec eux. Elle se sentait un peu seule depuis le départ de Matt. Son déménagement chez Lily n'était prévu que pour la fin de la semaine et les soirées étaient plutôt monotones, seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Les fêtes, ce n'étaient pas trop son truc, encore moins la boisson. Elle était du genre sage et tranquille, révisant au lieu de sortir jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute l'énergie qu'elle avait accumulée depuis qu'elle s'était investie dans son tout premier projet de la vie active. Et avec Chuck, elle était entre de bonne main.

Trois minutes plus tard, le BlackBerry de Blair tintinnabula.

- Rendez-vous au club dans une heure, les informa la fiancée de son frère tout sourire. Éric viendra aussi, il repart demain dans la matinée, ce sera un peu comme une soirée de départ pour lui.

Chuck passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle gloussa avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun ténébreux.

- Viens, on va te trouver quelque chose dans ma penderie, dit-elle en s'adressant à la jeune fille, la prenant par la main.

La garde-robe de sa future belle-sœur était fabuleuse. Ses tenues étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et toutes de la dernière collection, certaines de la prochaine. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, pour celle qui dirigeait une maison de couture.

Elle choisit une robe courte, dans les tons orangés, avec un superbe décolleté dans le dos et des sandales assorties. On était début octobre, mais le temps était étonnamment doux.

- Tu trouveras des bijoux dans le premier tiroir de ma coiffeuse, indiqua la propriétaire des lieux.

Vic choisit un collier de perles, un bracelet correspondant et des boucles d'oreille pour compléter le tout.

- Tu devrais ajouter un bandeau, conseilla Blair en épinglant les siens en un haut chignon. Ils sont dans ma commode, le tiroir du haut, sur la droite.

Le jeune Australienne était à la recherche de l'accessoire en question quand elle remarqua une enveloppe blanche, ornée d'une écriture penchée qu'elle reconnue immédiatement, posée sur le dessus du meuble, intacte.

Elle était adressée à son frère et affranchie depuis New-York. La date d'expédition remontait à quatre jours. Ce qui signifiait que leur mère était toujours à Manhattan, probablement avec son père.

- Tu as trouvé ? demanda Blair en revenant de la salle de bain.

- Oui, balbutia Vic.

Elle s'était juré de ne plus intervenir dans la relation de son frère et sa mère.

La fiancée de ce dernier capta son regard qui se posait sur la correspondance que Dorota avait déposée la veille.

- Il ne l'a même pas ouverte, commenta la jeunette.

- Il a passé vingt ans de sa vie à se reprocher sa mort, avant de découvrir qu'en réalité, elle l'avait abandonné. Il ne peut pas effacer ça en un claquement de doigt.

- Mais, cette fois, elle me paraît sincère, elle veut vraiment renouer le lien avec lui.

- La dernière fois aussi, indiqua B. J'étais la première à l'encourager à se rapprocher d'elle et tu sais comment ça s'est terminé.

- Oui, mais, les choses sont différentes maintenant. Il n'y a plus de secret, elle veut juste réparer les dégâts qu'elle a provoqués.

- Sauf que lui n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. Pas quand tout son monde vient de basculer encore. Il a besoin de temps.

- Tu crois qu'il la lira ? demanda encore la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est à lui de décider.

Vic fit un petit signe de tête et soupira, puis se dirigea vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour réaliser son maquillage.

Blair aussi soupira. Ils avaient besoin d'un peu de répit. Juste un peu de répit, avant que les méandres de la vie ne se transforment en courants plus forts, qui les aspireraient vers le fond, à nouveau. Ce soir, pas de drame, ni de larme, juste un bon moment entre amis pour commémorer une victoire. Une parmi tant d'autre.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda son fiancé en encerclant tout à coup ses hanches, derrière elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il contre la peau de sa nuque.

Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de son échine et un sourire illumina son joli minois.

Elle avait revêtu la commande spéciale qu'elle avait fait confectionner rien que pour lui. Une robe à fine bretelle lilas, cintrée à la taille, qui tombait juste à hauteur des genoux.

- Au fait que j'ai le plus merveilleux fiancé du monde et qu'on peut enfin respirer depuis qu'on est débarrassé de ce cancrelat.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Elle passa un doigt sous le col de son veston. Il ne s'était pas encore changé, la gente féminine monopolisant leur chambre.

- J'ai appelé Raina, les contrats seront ici demain pour signatures, l'informa-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans la profondeur d'une étendue chocolat.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, murmura-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Vic s'arrêta sur le seuil, un sourire aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Elle toussa pour manifester sa présence avant que les choses ne dégénèrent en quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de voir.

Chuck s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa fiancée à contre cœur.

- Comment tu me trouves ? demanda sa sœur.

- Tu veux l'avis de ton frère ou juste un avis masculin ? Parce que si c'est le premier, ta robe est bien trop courte, la taquina-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Ne l'écoute pas, tu es parfaite, le reprit Blair.

Vic lui tira la langue en passant à côté de lui. Pour une fois, elle allait profiter de la fête sans restriction. De ce qu'elle en avait vu à Paris et de ce qu'elle en savait, son grand frère avait toujours eu la réputation de savoir s'amuser, elle pouvait aussi apprendre deux ou trois trucs de ce côté-là.


	78. Chapter 78

Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x, noemaie and Moozanna.

Un peu de musique : ***Need you now **(Besoin de toi) Lady Antebellum

* * *

><p>Nate Archibald et Serena Van Der Woodsen étaient déjà attablés avec Éric quand les trois autres débarquèrent dans la discothèque.<p>

Le jeune héritier fut heureux de constater que son meilleur ami avait l'air plus détendu que lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné à sa fiancée dans le penthouse des Waldorf. Chuck l'avait appelé au saut du lit, le matin-même. Il croisa les doigts pour que B ait réussi à le faire revenir à la raison.

Son ami d'enfance ne lui avait pas donné plus d'explications sur les raisons de ce changement de plan de carrière, mais il lui avait suffi d'entendre prononcer le nom de Jenny Humphrey pour imaginer les dégâts que cette dernière pourrait engendrer.

Pas seulement dans le couple de ses amis, mais également dans le sien. La petite blonde avait fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le faire rompre avec Serena avant son départ et il lui en tenait toujours rigueur.

Il avait eu quelques sentiments pour la petite Jenny à une époque, mais rien avoir avec ce qu'il éprouvait pour la blonde aux longues jambes. Ils étaient enfin à nouveau ensemble et il comptait bien veiller à ce que rien ne vienne plus gâcher leur relation à l'avenir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? s'enquit la belle blonde quand leurs amis prirent place à leurs côtés.

- La dératisation de la vermine de l'UES, dit fièrement la brune, très contente d'elle-même.

- Dan est hors-jeu pour de bon ? questionna Nate.

- Oui, renchérit Blair. On peut enfin reprendre le cours de nos vies sans se tracasser de ses élucubrations littéraires.

Le jeune Archibald jeta un regard à son meilleur ami qui lui confirma la nouvelle d'un signe de tête avec un sourire suffisant.

- Tournée générale, cria S en se levant pour donner l'indication d'un geste de la main au barman.

- Donc, on peut oublier la publication d'un article quelconque dans le Spectator, conclut Nate avec soulagement.

- Rien ne sortira, ni sur la toile, ni ailleurs, répondit Chuck avec assurance.

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre Dan ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez trouvé un truc pour le faire chanter ? s'esclaffa S.

Les fiancés échangèrent un regard et le brun ténébreux choisit sagement de laisser sa belle raconter toute l'histoire.

Le visage de Serena se décomposa quand elle découvrit le stratagème utilisé pour parvenir à leurs fins. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines.

- Vous avez fait revenir Jenny ! s'éberlua-t-elle.

Elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Comment Queen B avait-elle pu permettre une telle aberration après ce que cette petite peste leur avait fait à tous ?

- On n'avait pas d'autre choix, expliqua Chuck. Ça ne nous enchante pas plus que toi.

- Elle, Juliette et Vanessa ont bien failli avoir ma peau !

- Tu crois peut-être qu'elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, maugréa Blair.

Éric remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise. Il avait gardé des contacts avec sa demi-sœur, même après ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur légitime deux ans auparavant. Pourtant elle ne l'avait pas épargné non plus à une époque. Queen J n'avait reculé devant rien pour asseoir son autorité de nouvelle reine, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait déclaré en prenant le pouvoir à Constance.

Il croisa le regard de Vic, qui se sentait un peu exclue de la conversation, elle aussi. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette fille jusqu'à présent, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'elle était plus une ennemie qu'une amie.

Le serveur arriva, mettant un terme aux récriminations.

Les dés étaient jetés, impossible de revenir en arrière, inutile de palabrer pendant des heures.

Ils étaient là pour s'amuser et fêter leur victoire, pas pour s'engueuler à propos de Jenny Humphrey. Encore moins pour faire remonter à la surface des choses que chacun d'entre eux voulait garder enterrées bien profondément.

L'ambiance festive de la soirée commença réellement après le premier toast, porté par S qui voulait inverser la vapeur après sa première réaction à la nouvelle. Jenny était finalement un moindre mal comparé à Dan et personne ne baisserait sa garde vis-à-vis de la jeune Humphrey. Chacun couvrirait les arrières des autres comme ils l'avaient toujours ème résolu.

La jeune Australienne apprit effectivement quelques trucs en matière de fiesta.

Après sa première Margherita, elle commença à se sentir mieux. Nate raconta une blague qui eut le don d'achever de détendre tout le groupe et les filles ne tardèrent pas à s'élancer sur la piste, bientôt rejointes par les garçons.

Vic avait de l'énergie à dépenser, elle pratiquait moins de sport qu'elle n'en n'avait l'habitude. Chez elle, elle commençait chacune de ses journées par deux heures de surf, même en pensionnat, c'était le sport national. Ici, la côte était trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour, elle aurait perdu la moitié de la journée dans les embouteillages.

Elle ne pensait pas que la danse pouvait être si libératrice et cela lui fit un bien fou. Jusqu'au moment où les couples se formèrent sur la piste.

Blair posa sa main dans celle de Chuck et son corps s'adapta parfaitement au sien quand la musique commença. Elle cala sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les paupières, s'enivrant de son after-shave boisé. Profitant de cet instant magique entre ses bras, là où elle se sentait en sécurité plus que nulle part ailleurs.

Il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Si fort et si puissant, et pourtant parfois si fragile devant elle. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours recherché, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle aimait chacune de ses facettes, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, chacune de ses cellules. Il était tout ce qui comblait son cœur et son âme. Elle avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir respirer.

Elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête, pour rester là, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pour partager avec lui, ce moment merveilleux, sans bémol. Sans que rien ne puisse jamais venir le blesser encore. Il avait fait d'elle la gardienne de son bonheur et elle ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le lui assurer.

**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor**** ***  
><em>Des images de souvenirs idylliques éparpillées partout sur le sol<em>  
><strong>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<strong>  
><em>J'attrape le téléphone car je ne peux plus lutter à présent<em>

**And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind**  
><em>Et je me demande si tu penses à moi parfois<em>  
><strong>For me it happens all the time<strong>  
><em>Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps<em>

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**  
><em>Il est une heure et quart, je suis toute seule et j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>  
><strong>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<strong>  
><em>J'ai dit que je n'appellerais pas, mais je perds tout contrôle et j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant<em>)  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now<strong>  
><em>Et je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans toi, j'ai juste besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door**  
><em>Une autre rasade de whisky, je ne peux pas arrêter de regarder la porte<em>  
><strong>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<strong>  
><em>Espérant que tu passes en coup de vent, à la manière dont tu le faisais avant<em>

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**  
><em>Et je me demande si tu penses à moi parfois<em>  
><strong>For me it happens all the time<strong>  
><em>Moi, ça m'arrive tout le temps<em>

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now**  
><em>Il est une heure et quart, je suis un peu ivre et j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant<em>)  
><strong>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<strong>  
><em>J'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas, mais je perds tout contrôle et j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant<em>)  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now<strong>  
><em>Et je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans toi, j'ai juste besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>

**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all**  
><em>Je suppose que je préfère être blessé(e) que de ne rien ressentir du tout<em>

**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now**  
><em>Il est une heure et quart, je suis toute seule et j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant<em>)  
><strong>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now<strong>  
><em>Et j'ai dit que je n'appellerai pas, mais je suis un peu ivre et j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now<strong>  
><em>Et je ne sais pas comment je peux faire sans toi, j'ai juste besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>

**I just need you now**  
><em>J'ai juste besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>

**Ooo, baby, I need you now**  
><em>Oh, bébé, j'ai besoin de toi (maintenant)<em>

Du coin de l'œil, Chuck vit Nate qui lui souriait, Serena blottie contre lui et lui rendit la pareille.

Il remonta doucement sa main le long du dos de Blair, pour venir caresser sa nuque découverte et posa un baiser sur sa chevelure d'ange. Elle était son ange à lui. Sa lumière dans les ténèbres, celle qui le guidait vers la sérénité et la paix de son âme. Là où son cœur pouvait se révéler sans aucune crainte. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir les bras pour reconstruire tout ce qui avait été brisé en lui.

Il souhaitait que la musique ne s'arrête jamais, que cet instant dure l'éternité toute entière. Oui, il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie comme ça, avec elle accrochée à lui, se balançant en rythme. Juste avec elle dans ses bras, indéfiniment.

Il sentit sa bouche sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, à la recherche de la sienne et répondit à son désir. Plongeant avec volupté sa langue entre ses lèvres, si douces, si sucrées, si parfaites. Elle était la perfection même. Et elle l'avait choisi lui pour être le garant de son bonheur. Il s'y appliquerait chaque jours jusqu'au dernier.


	79. Chapter 79

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x et noemaie

* * *

><p>Vic s'accouda au comptoir pour commander une troisième margarita. Elle devait reconnaître que ça faisait du bien de se lâcher un peu et que son frère et ses amis savaient parfaitement comment faire. Elle passait une très bonne soirée, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas amusée autant.<p>

Le barman déposa son verre devant elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu es nouvelles dans le coin ? questionna le jeune homme, blond comme les blés.

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- Je n'oublie jamais un visage, et sûrement pas un aussi joli que le tien, la baratinât-t-il.

Elle sourit à sa réplique et nota la petite fossette qui se creusait de chaque côté sous ses pommettes quand il souriait.

- Tobias, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

- Vic, se présenta-t-elle en serrant ses doigts.

Il les porta à son visage pour lui faire un baisemain et elle éclata de rire.

- Et joli cœur, en plus, ironisa-t-elle en récupérant ses phalanges.

- Alors, d'où viens-tu ? Je dirais, Brisbane.

La jeune brunette fut impressionnée.

- Sydney, mais j'ai fait toutes mes études à Brisbane, donc je suppose que tu as un peu raison, minauda-t-elle.

Elle prit une gorgée de tequila, ses yeux souriaient dans son verre.

- Le devoir m'appelle, dit Tobias en désignant un autre client, mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout.

Il griffonna son numéro de téléphone au dos d'un carton à boisson et le posa sur le comptoir.

- J'espère que tu ne briseras pas mon cœur, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Elle le suivit des yeux. Ceux du jeune-homme derrière le bar étaient d'un bleu limpide. Il ravivait son mal du pays et l'étanchait étrangement tout à la fois. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, lui donnaient un petit air qui lui rappelait l'Océanie et un certain surfer qu'elle avait bien connu à quinze ans. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, svelte avec une carrure développée et, chose non négligeable, un cul super sexy.

Elle cacha un autre sourire d'appréciation dans sa boisson.

Elle resta assise au bar pendant vingt bonnes minutes, sirotant très, très, lentement son cocktail, profitant pleinement de chaque rasade.

Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle fit le tour du bar jusqu'à l'autre bout.

- Ne bois pas ça ! dit-elle à une blonde, en posant sa main sur son verre.

- L'autre jeune fille la dévisagea, interdite.

- Ce type, là, indiqua-t-elle d'un mouvement du menton, il vient de mettre quelque chose dedans.

Le gars en question, d'une trentaine d'années, appuyé négligemment contre un pilier, leur fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus angélique.

- Tu en es certaine ? Il a l'air …

- Un peu trop innocent pour être honnête !

- Sans doute, commenta la blonde.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais mieux valait recommander un autre verre.

- Tobias, appela la brune.

Le barman se retourna avec un petit sourire triomphant.

- Tu as au moins retenu mon prénom, s'exclama-t-il.

Vic lui expliqua en deux mots ce qui venait de se passer et il fit appeler la sécurité pour raccompagner le type louche à l'entrée, suivi par une fouille en règle.

- Merci, dit la blonde après qu'un flacon de pilule ait été retrouvé dans la poche du type.

- De rien, je n'allais quand même pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ce malade aurait abusé de toi. Entre fille, faut bien s'entraider. Et toujours rester vigilantes !

La blonde la considéra un instant, cette inconnue était plus jeune qu'elle mais elle lui semblait pourtant bien plus mature.

- Je suis Vic Bass, se présenta la brune, réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de l'autre.

Cette dernière pâlit et la regarda comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

Comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnue ? Elle l'avait vu en photo sur Gossip Girl. La discothèque n'était pas l'endroit le plus éclairé de la terre, c'était certain, mais elle aurait dû apprécier la griffe Waldorf originale au premier coup d'œil.

- Vic, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on te cherche partout, cria Éric derrière elles, avant de s'immobiliser en étudiant la blonde.

Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire contrit, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de la voir lui non plus.

- Jenny ! Mais qu'est-ce …

- Jenny ? sursauta Vic, s'éloignant d'un pas de la fille avec qui elle était sur le point de sympathiser.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de sortir d'ici, conseilla le jeune homme. Si j'étais toi, je ne trainerais pas.

Trop tard ! Chuck et Nate arrivaient en sens inverse cherchant Vic.

Cette fois, c'est Jenny qui recula d'un pas devant eux.

Elle imaginait bien qu'elle finirait par tomber sur l'un ou sur l'autre de façon fortuite, mais pas dans les vingt-quatre heures qui suivaient son arrivée et pas tous ensembles. Ils étaient effrayants. Ils savaient tous qu'elle était là de toute façon. Puisque c'est B qui l'avait fait revenir, les autres étaient donc forcément au courant.

Elle jeta un regard à la brunette qui lui avait sauvé la mise, ce soir. Elle s'était rangée au côté de son frère. Inutile d'espérer s'en faire une nouvelle amie.

- Je ne veux pas d'histoire, clama Jenny. Je suis juste venue prendre un verre. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là.

- C'est un espace publique, répondit Blair avec un fatalisme cynique.

La reine était apparue derrière elle, avec Serena à son côté gauche sans qu'elle ne les ait vues s'approcher.

La petite blonde nota, mais le regard d'avertissement dans les prunelles de Queen B était limpide. Quant à sa meilleure amie, elle se retenait sûrement du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de lui sauter à la gorge. Jenny ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher après les conséquences de son alliance avec Vanessa et Juliette.

C'est Tobias qui vint lui sauver la mise cette fois, en demandant à Vic de venir signer sa déposition devant les agents qui embarquaient maintenant le trentenaire.

La jeune Humphrey en profita pour s'éclipser sans plus attendre.

Elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux et à faire profil bas si elle ne voulait pas ruiner sa nouvelle chance dans l'UES.

Elle frissonna une fois assise dans le taxi qui la ramenait à la chambre que Blair lui avait procurée pour un mois. Ils étaient pires qu'une cours martiale tous ensemble.

Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était le regard de Nate. Elle n'y avait déchiffré aucune émotion, à part le dégoût. Tout espoir d'une nouvelle romance avec lui aurait été vain si elle en avait seulement eu un.


	80. Chapter 80

Thanks to Moozanna & noemaie.

* * *

><p>- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette petite peste était déjà là, alors qu'elle n'a débarqué qu'hier, s'exclama Serena. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps.<p>

- Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé de revenir, indiqua Blair avec humeur.

- Je sais, j'ai bien compris. C'était la seule chose à faire, soupira S en rangeant son gloss dans sa pochette Gucci.

Elle jeta un regard appréciateur à son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos. Ses cheveux pendaient librement sur ses épaules dénudées, retombant en boucles d'or, toujours impeccablement coiffées malgré les trémoussements des danses antérieures. Son ombre à paupière agrandissait ses yeux azur, ce qui éclairait son visage de miel.

Nate ne ressentait plus rien pour cette blondasse décolorée. Il l'aimait elle, ils étaient plus proches que jamais.

- Notre histoire n'a jamais aussi bien fonctionné qu'en ce moment, je ne veux pas que ça change, déclara-t-elle à la brune.

Cette dernière réalisa seulement ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa meilleure amie. Elle était préoccupée par le fait que Jenny Humphrey puisse être en contact avec Chuck, mais le danger ne résidait pas seulement là.

En fait, il était plutôt minime en comparaison des sentiments que Little J avait éprouvés pour le beau capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec LUI !

- Je connais parfaitement les risques. Je ne lui laisserai pas l'opportunité de semer la discorde. Ni dans mon couple, ni dans le tien.

- Tu vas la tenir à l'œil, approuva S.

- Et plutôt deux fois qu'une, je ne vais pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Tu connais la réplique : Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Je vais tellement l'accabler de travail qu'elle n'aura plus rien d'autre à penser.

- J'espère que ça suffira, soupira encore Serena.

- Nate n'a d'yeux que pour toi. Il a dit à Chuck qu'il voulait te proposer d'emménager avec lui.

- C'est vrai ? Quand ça ? s'extasia sa meilleure amie, une sourire florissant sur ses traits parfaits.

- Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, mais je ne t'ai rien dit, expliqua B sur le ton de la confidence.

Elles regagnèrent leur place, la blonde contenant difficilement l'excitation qui venait de s'emparer de chacune des cellules de son corps. Elle se glissa auprès de son petit ami, le cœur en joie.

Nate leva la main pour attirer l'attention de la serveuse.

- Laisse, je vais passer la commande, dit Vic en quittant déjà la table.

Blair et Serena échangèrent un regard complice, capté par Chuck qui suivit leur petit manège. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son autre sœur qui se dirigeait vers le bar et se plantait devant le barman avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Je l'accompagne, dit-il.

Vic passait maintenant langoureusement une main dans sa chevelure châtain, les yeux braqués sur le type qui était plus que visiblement sensible à ses minauderies.

- Elle est majeur et vaccinée, fit remarquer Blair.

- C'est ma sœur, grommela-t-il.

- Et ? Tu penses peut-être qu'elle va entrer au couvent ? railla-elle.

- Moi aussi, je suis ta sœur, avança la blonde.

- Mais toi, c'est différent, je te connaissais avant que tu ne le deviennes et tu n'étais plus vierge depuis longtemps, lâcha-t-il.

Son meilleur ami l'assassinat du regard.

- Tu es avec Nate maintenant, reprit-il pour tenter de rattraper sa brusquerie.

S ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas. Son frère était peut-être plus modéré maintenant, mais il restait néanmoins Chuck Bass. Il en fallait plus que ça à sa sœur adoptive pour se démonter.

- Parce que tu t'imagines qu'elle est encore vierge ? se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Elle a passé six ans en pensionnat, je te rappelle. Inutile de préciser comment l'année que j'y ai passée s'est terminée.

Le beau brun fit mine de se lever, mais Blair resserra ses doigts autour des siens pour le retenir.

Les yeux sombres de Chuck revirent à sa fiancée. Il haleta et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut plus rapide.

- Ferme-là et danse avec moi ! commanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça sans plus un mot et l'emmena sur la piste. Tout en l'enlaçant, il jeta un regard vers le bar.

- C'est une grande fille, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne laisse rien au hasard, elle aime tout contrôler.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Alors, elle viendra pleurer sur ton épaule et tu la consoleras. Il sera encore temps d'envisager de briser les os de celui qui aura brisé son cœur. Mais si tu interviens maintenant, c'est à toi qu'elle en voudra et pas à lui.

Il émit un grognement en signe d'assentiment, à contre cœur.

- Tu ne peux pas la protéger de tout. Elle ira bien… Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles noisette dans les siennes. Cesse de t'inquiéter, on est venu ici pour s'amuser alors, amuse-toi. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, je te le promets.

Il n'avait pas lâché sa main plus de trente secondes d'affilées depuis qu'ils avaient croisé Jenny Humphrey.

Elle effleura tendrement ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Fermant les yeux, elle noua ses doigts dans sa nuque, caressant la base de ses cheveux.

- Il n'y a aucun endroit au monde où je suis plus en sécurité qu'ici, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

Il embrassa sa tempe et laissa aller sa tête sur sa chevelure. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'angoisser depuis qu'ils avaient ramené dans leur monde, la blonde décolorée qui lui avait coûté sa première tentative de demande en mariage.

Mais quand la femme qui faisait battre son cœur était là, juste dans ses bras, il oubliait tout le reste.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il contre le lobe de son oreille.

Il clôt ses paupières lui aussi et se laissa bercer par la musique et la chaleur du corps de la femme de sa vie contre lui.

**I'm not a perfect person**** ***  
><em>Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite<em>  
><strong>There are many things I wish I didn't do<strong>  
><em>Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait<em>  
><strong>But I continue learning<strong>  
><em>Mais je continue d'apprendre<em>  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses<em>  
><strong>And so I have to say before I go<strong>  
><em>Donc je dois te dire avant de partir<em>  
><strong>That I just want you to know<strong>  
><em>Que je veux juste que tu saches<em>

**I've found a reason for me**  
><em>Je me suis trouvé une raison<em>  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><em>De changer celui que j'étais autrefois<em>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>  
><em>Une raison de recommencer à zéro<em>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi<em>

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**  
><em>Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée<em>  
><strong>It's something I must live with everyday<strong>  
><em>C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours<em>  
><strong>And all the pain I put you through<strong>  
><em>Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir<em>  
><strong>I wish that I could take it all away<strong>  
><em>Je voudrais pouvoir effacer tout ça<em>  
><strong>And be the one who catches all your tears<strong>  
><em>Et être celui qui sèche toutes tes larmes<em>  
><strong>That's why I need you to hear<strong>  
><em>C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes<em>

**I've found a reason for me**  
><em>Je me suis trouvé une raison<em>  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><em>De changer celui que j'étais autrefois<em>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>  
><em>Une raison de recommencer à zéro<em>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi<em>

**And the reason is you **  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi <em>

**And the reason is you**  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi<em>

**And the reason is you**  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi<em>

**I'm not a perfect person**  
><em>Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite<em>  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses<em>  
><strong>And so I have to say before I go<strong>  
><em>Donc je dois te dire avant de partir<em>  
><strong>That I just want you to know<strong>  
><em>Que je veux juste que tu saches<em>

**I've found a reason for me**  
><em>Je me suis trouvé une raison<em>  
><strong>To change who I used to be<strong>  
><em>De changer celui que j'étais autrefois<em>  
><strong>A reason to start over new<strong>  
><em>Une raison de recommencer à zéro<em>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi<em>

**I've found a reason to show**  
><em>Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer<em>  
><strong>A side of me you didn't know<strong>  
><em>Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas<em>  
><strong>A reason for all that I do<strong>  
><em>Une raison pour tout ce que je fais<em>  
><strong>And the reason is you<strong>  
><em>Et la raison, c'est toi<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason<strong> (La Raison)* Hoobastank


	81. Chapter 81

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Harold Waldorf observa sa fille, enlacée dans les bras de son fiancé. Il espérait que cette fois, c'était la bonne. Il ne doutait pas une seconde des sentiments de sa petite fille pour le jeune homme.<p>

Même s'ils avaient une histoire compliquée, Eléanor ne s'y était pas trompée. Le cœur de sa petite princesse battait toujours pour Chuck Bass et ça semblait réciproque. C'était son vœu le plus cher car Blair avait déjà bien assez souffert.

Depuis quelques jours qu'ils étaient ici, il n'avait aucunement le droit d'en douter, en toute objectivité. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le fils de Bart Bass. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avec Blair et les autres, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait quitté New-York pour se faire une idée précise de ce garçon.

Il ne pouvait que s'appuyer sur leur histoire passée et ce n'était pas des plus brillants. Mais à les voir là, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur le sofa, pendant que Blair regardait pour la millième fois au moins « Vacances Romaines », il ne pouvait que constater l'amour qui brûlait dans le regard de Chuck, qui, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

L'héritier Bass n'était pourtant pas connu pour son romantisme. Ou plutôt, l'ex-héritier. Sa fille lui avait conté les derniers événements et il était évident que le jeune homme aurait du fil à retordre pour réussir à se dégager de l'emprise de son paternel, même si elle s'exerçait à présent en sa défaveur.

Malgré tout, il appréciait cette partie combattive de son futur gendre. Dieu sait qu'il en aurait besoin s'il liait sa vie à celle de son entêtée de fille. Il sourit en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait lui-même dû user et abuser de stratagèmes pour réussir à la faire changer d'avis quand elle était enfant.

Mais elle n'était plus une petite fille, à présent. Elle reprenait la direction de Waldorf Design à la suite de sa mère et elle ferait des étincelles dans ce domaine comme dans les autres, même si elle n'avait pas intégré Yale comme ils le prévoyaient depuis toujours.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et ne s'étaient pas réalisées comme elle l'avait envisagé. Mais au final, elle s'en tirait plutôt bien. Et à en juger par le bonheur qui irradiait sur ses traits en cet instant, c'était pour le mieux.

- Nostalgique ? demanda Roman en s'adossant au mur de leur cuisine, à côté de son amant, qui observait les jeunes tourtereaux, accoudé au comptoir qui délimitait l'espace ouvert.

- Elle a grandi bien trop vite, constata Harold avec un soupir de regret.

- C'est une femme, à présent. Et une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut.

- Ça, tu l'as dit ! s'exclama le père de Blair.

Sa fille croisa son regard et lui sourit depuis l'autre pièce. Elle entrelaça ses doigts un peu plus à ceux de Chuck et remua pour mieux caler sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle voulait profiter de leurs deux derniers jours de liberté, loin de la folie de Manhattan où tout allait toujours à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle avait réussi à l'emmener chez son père, après la signature des contrats avec Looming et Raina.

La mise en œuvre des chantiers ne prendrait cours que dans quelques semaines, au mieux, en fin d'année, quand toutes les autorisations et tous les permis de bâtir seraient approuvés et signés.

En attendant, Vic s'évertuait à appliquer les procédés qu'elle avait proposés aux principes de construction pour les futurs hôtels. Elle avait demandé à son frère de la laisser se charger de cette partie avec les architectes.

Blair avait abondé dans son sens et avait profité du peu de temps de battement qu'ils avaient entre son travail chez WD et l'accalmie des défilés pour saisir l'opportunité de s'évader à Lyon.

Après tout ce tumulte, elle avait besoin de se retrouver dans ses bras, loin de la vie trépidante de l'UES. Loin des podiums et des mètres de tissu à couper. Loin de Bartholomew Bass et d'Elisabeth Fischer. Loin de Jenny Humphrey et de Raina Thorpe.

Rien qu'eux deux, loin de tout.

La maison de son père était l'idéal pour ça. C'est sa mère qui lui avait soumis l'idée. Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle se rendait bien compte de la tension qui régnait entre sa fille et la nouvelle styliste engagée.

Si elle appréciait le travail de Jenny Humphrey, elle n'en n'était pas moins au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre cette dernière et son futur gendre. Il était plus qu'évident que Blair faisait des efforts démesurés pour tolérer la présence de la blonde.

C'était le jeu, il fallait souvent faire des sacrifices dans ce métier et sa mère avait beaucoup d'admiration pour son sens de l'abnégation. Mais puisqu'elle était dans la possibilité de donner à Blair quelque peu de lest, il valait mieux que cette dernière parte souffler loin de l'atelier.

Et après toutes les péripéties essuyées, un petit voyage en amoureux ne pourrait pas faire de mal aux futurs mariés. Ils en avaient supportés plus que leur compte. Quelques jours de calme, loin de tout, leur seraient des plus bénéfiques.

Chuck traça des dessins imaginaires de son pouce sur le dos de la main parfaitement manucurée de sa fiancée. Il resserra son bras autour d'elle, emprisonnant sa taille fine encore un peu plus.

Il pencha la tête, laissant ses cheveux s'emmêler dans les siens et ferma les paupières. Il était plus qu'heureux de l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Il n'était pas dupe. Même si elle n'avait pas vu son père de tout l'été, il n'était pas sa motivation première pour quitter l'UES.

Il respira l'odeur de son shampooing et le laissa s'instiller en lui. Il avait besoin, lui aussi, de se retrouver là, avec elle, lovée au creux de lui sur ce canapé.

Le projet immobilier s'annonçait bien, ils attendaient les approbations pour le démarrage des travaux. Pendant ce temps, Vic l'avait quasiment supplié de la laisser mener à bien les ébauches avec les architectes pour la modification de procédés plus rentables. Il s'agissait principalement de changement dans les bases des matériaux de la construction, cela n'en altérerait nullement le projet initial présenté par Looming.

Il n'avait pas pu le lui refuser, d'autant que ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur d'autres aspects et aussi sur sa jolie fiancée. Même si Blair lui assurait aller parfaitement bien, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de relâcher sa vigilance. Rien ne viendrait plus troubler leur union.

Si un petit voyage loin de tout pouvait l'aider à respirer un peu, il n'allait sûrement pas l'en priver. D'autant qu'il appréciait ces moments à leur juste valeur.

Il avait été un peu angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face à Harold Waldorf, au début. Eléanor était de son côté, mais c'était tout autre chose pour le père de sa belle. Elle avait une relation très forte avec lui et il craignait la désapprobation de ce dernier étant donné tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux et la manière dont il avait agi avec Blair, même si cela remontait à plus d'un an maintenant. Elle lui avait pardonné, mais il n'était pas du tout certain que ce soit également le cas de son beau-père.

Cependant, il avait été agréablement surpris de constater qu'il semblait se ranger à l'avis de sa fille sans autre forme de procès. C'était un peu ironique pour un avocat. La belle brune qui faisait battre son cœur lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait eu une discussion franche avec son père à ce sujet et que les choses étaient on ne peut plus claire quant à ses sentiments et à sa foi en lui et en leur amour. Elle avait su trouver les arguments pour défendre leur cause apparemment.

Harold et Roman les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts et faisaient de leur mieux pour les chouchouter. Son père concoctait des petits plats, rien que pour Blair et son amant était très heureux de pouvoir parler chiffon avec elle. L'adrénaline des défilés et le monde de la mode devaient sans doute lui manquer depuis sa retraite dorée.

Pour ce qui le concernait, il passait des instants intenses et romantiques à profiter de la femme de sa vie. Qui aurait jamais pu croire que Chuck Bass adorerait passer du temps pelotonner au coin du feu avec pour toute activité d'observer les émotions qui se dessinaient sur le visage délicieux de sa fiancée pendant qu'elle regardait, encore et encore, des films à l'eau de rose ?

Certainement pas lui-même, il y a encore quelques années d'ici. Pourtant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, il devait reconnaitre qu'un peu de tranquillité lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'heure du retour à la vie réelle pointait déjà doucement le bout de son nez et il voulait emmagasiner un maximum de moments tels que celui-ci avant de se faire happer par la folie de la vie.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée y mit un terme plus rapidement que prévu.

A la seconde où Roman l'informa que son oncle demandait à le voir de toute urgence, la récréation était terminée. Il sentit la paume de Blair se serrer plus fortement contre la sienne.

- Je reviens tout de suite, chuchota-t-il à son oreille pour tenter d'apaiser l'inquiétude qu'il lisait déjà dans son regard.

Elle acquiesça, sans grande conviction. Si Jack était venu jusqu'ici, il devait avoir une bonne raison, mais pas forcément des meilleures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna Chuck en se présentant devant son oncle sur le seuil de la porte.

- Du calme, je ne suis pas ton ennemi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais de mon côté, railla son neveu.

- Je sais que ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais inconscient ne présente pas les choses en ma faveur, mais je ne t'ai causé aucun tort. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, on était du même côté. Matt me déteste pour de bonnes raisons et tu as aussi les tiennes, mais on était tombé d'accord sur certaines choses quand Bart t'a viré de BI comme un mal propre. J'ai quitté la compagnie de mon plein gré pour t'aider.

- Parce que tu savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'agisse de même avec toi.

- Si je suis ici, c'est pour t'aider, reprit Jack.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que, crois le ou pas, je suis plus de ton côté que de celui de Bart. Et aussi parce que ta mère me l'a demandé.

- Je ne crois pas que Lily s'adresserait à toi pour quoi que ce soit, commenta Chuck.

- Je ne parlais pas de ta mère adoptive, cingla son oncle.

Le jeune homme accusa le coup sans se démonter.

- J'ai vu Bart, il y a deux jours. Il a bien l'intention de récupérer tous tes actifs, y compris ceux de ta fortune personnelle et les investissements que tu as engagés, continua Jack.

Les pupilles de Chuck s'étrécirent de colère et de frustration.

- Il ne peut pas faire ça, c'est impossible, s'indigna-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a raconté. Il a entendu parler d'un projet que tu aurais avec Thorpe Entreprise. Je te laisse deviner dans quel état de rage ça l'a mis. Et il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour faire bloquer le projet. Il est persuadé que ses avocats vont réussir à faire saisir tous tes biens en se basant sur le principe de l'héritage indu.

- Il a repris tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce côté-là, rugit Chuck.

- Apparemment l'un de ses sbires aurait trouvé le moyen légal de réclamer le reste aussi.

- C'est tout bonnement impossible, intervint Harold derrière le jeune homme.

Les deux Bass se tournèrent vers lui.

- Désolé, mais vous n'êtes pas très discrets, s'excusa-t-il. Si vous entriez m'expliquer ce qu'il vous a dit exactement.

Chuck acquiesça et son oncle pénétra dans la demeure pour exposer les faits mentionnés par son frère.


	82. Chapter 82

Spéciale dédicace à noemaie, merci ;-)

* * *

><p>Liliane Rhodes arpentait la salle de bal, la tête ailleurs. Si ce n'avait été une quasi-obligation de participer à l'organisation de cette soirée de charité, elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête.<p>

Son avocat lui avait rapporté que Bart était peut-être en mesure de lui réclamer des dommages et intérêts pour avoir utilisé l'argent de l'héritage qui lui avait été indûment versé à sa fausse mort.

Elle avait dépensé sans compter pour refaire la garde-robe de Rufus et pour l'aider à envoyer Dan à l'université ainsi que Jenny dans une école privé de stylisme de l'Hudson.

Certes, il ne s'agissait pas d'écoles réputées et les coûts étaient nettement moins élevés que si les enfants Humphrey étaient allés à Yale ou à Parsons, mais les sommes étaient néanmoins considérables.

De plus, Éric venait d'intégrer sa seconde année universitaire, lui aussi et la part d'héritage de Cece fondait comme neige au soleil, suite aux différents honoraires des avocats résultants des imbroglios juridiques avec cette Ivy Dickens. D'après leurs dires, Bart bataillait ferme pour la laisser sur la paille et il était peut-être bien en passe de réussir.

Elle faillit presque renverser l'assiette que Cyrus tenait devant lui en entrant en collision avec le beau-père de Blair.

- Oh ! Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, indiqua le petit homme qui avait réussi à sauver les petits fours et son costume.

- Comment va Eléanor ? s'enquit poliment la blonde.

- Tout ira mieux quand je pourrai enfin reprendre une activité normale, répondit cette dernière en arrivant aux côtés de son mari.

Elle avait été opérée trois semaines plus tôt et elle devait encore attendre trois semaines avant de se voir retirer son carcan de plâtre et recommencer de la kinésithérapie en douceur.

Le temps lui semblait infini, mais elle devait se plier aux recommandations médicales si elle voulait pouvoir continuer à dessiner les croquis pour WD. La petite Jenny était talentueuse mais elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et elle ne sentait pas encore prête à désarmée. Elle était bien trop jeune pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et se contenter de faire la lecture.

- Vous avez des nouvelles des enfants ? interrogea Lily.

Chuck ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois depuis que Blair et lui s'étaient envolés pour la France. Elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, ils ne partaient même pas une semaine complète et elle avait bien compris qu'ils voulaient se couper du monde pour échapper un peu à la réalité.

- J'ai eu Harold au téléphone, il y a trois jours, ils sont bien arrivés et tout semblait aller dans le meilleur des mondes, indiqua Eléanor.

- Tant mieux, alors, dit la mère adoptive du jeune homme, soulagée.

- Je suis certain qu'ils profitent de temps passé à deux. Après tout, les affaires de Chuck ont l'air de s'arranger, commenta Cyrus qui se voulait confiant.

La blonde acquiesça avec un petit sourire pincé.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda la styliste en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily hésita, elle détestait être annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, en fait. Bart a lancé ses chiens à nos trousses et je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir.

- Comment ça ? demanda la brune.

- Les avocats de Bart auraient trouvé un moyen de piocher dans nos fortunes personnelles en tablant sur un argument d'investissement sur héritage indu.

Le visage d'Eléanor exprima l'incompréhension.

- C'est tout à fait grotesque, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas spécialisé dans ce genre de choses, étant donné que mon rayon c'est les contrats des artistes, mais il devrait y avoir des vices de procédure, quelque part, qui pourraient invalider les jurisprudences si elles devaient effectivement être établies, étant donné que Bart a organisé sa propre mort d'une manière tout à fait illégale, sans passer par la protection des témoins.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait y avoir une chance de faire invalider l'annulation de l'héritage ? questionna Lily.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas spécialisé dans les ordres de succession, mais je veux bien jeter un œil sur les jurisprudences et les textes légaux pour voir si je peux trouver une faille dans le jeu de Bart. Ou peut-être qu'Harold voudrait s'en charger ? Lui, c'est sa partie, suggéra le petit homme en se tournant vers sa femme.

Lily regarda Eléanor avec espoir.

- Je vais lui en parler et voir ce que je peux faire, abonda-t-elle dans son sens.

- Évitons de parler de ça aux enfants pour l'instant. J'ai demandé aux avocats de ne pas prévenir Chuck avant son retour, histoire laisser perdurer encore un peu la quiétude de leur retraite. Je prendrai tous les honoraires à ma charge, décida sa mère adoptive.

- Ne fait pas l'idiote, Chuck et toi faites partie de la famille, s'indigna Eléanor.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, Jack quittait son neveu après lui avoir donné tous les détails qu'il avait en sa possession.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda Chuck en le raccompagnant à la voiture qui l'avait amené.

Il n'était pas assez idiot pour penser que son oncle agissait gratuitement.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour obtenir quelque chose en contre-parti, je te l'ai dit, je veux juste te prévenir.

- Par bonté d'âme ? railla le jeune homme.

- Non, je fais ça pour elle. D'ailleurs, à propos de ta relation conflictuelle avec ta mère … entama Jack

- Ma relation avec Lily va très bien, cingla son neveu.

- Quoi que tu en penses, Élisabeth est ta mère, répondit Jack en remontant dans le véhicule.

Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, Chuck retrouva Blair dans le bureau de son père, qui épluchait ses codes de législation.

- Il va trouver quelque chose pour le contrer, affirma-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. Il tentait d'échapper à son destin, mais ce dernier semblait bien ne pas vouloir désarmer. Son père ne le ferait pas, en tout cas. Il était déterminé à tout faire pour briser son avenir.

Le smartphone d'Harold retentit et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la pièce.

- Merci, souffla-t-il tout bas à l'oreille de sa fiancée.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour m'avoir offert ces quelques jours de répit au paradis, murmura-t-il.

Elle emprisonna son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Toujours, promit-elle.

Il lui rendit son baiser tendre.

- Si on allait faire une ballade, pour en profiter encore un peu ? proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la laissa le guider sur les chemins de ronde autour du château.

Ils rentrèrent presque à la nuit tombée.

- On commençait à s'inquiéter, les informa Roman quand ils franchirent le seuil de la maison.

- Ta mère a téléphoné indiqua, Harold à l'adresse de sa fille. Jack ne racontait pas d'histoire. Bart va tenter de récupérer aussi sa part auprès de Lily.

Blair sentit Chuck se raidir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme carra la mâchoire, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Si on passait à table, lança Roman pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais le cœur n'y était plus vraiment, en particulier pour le jeune homme. A peine le repas terminé, il s'excusa pour appeler sa mère adoptive.

Son futur beau-père le retrouva plusieurs heures plus tard, pratiquement au milieu de la nuit, assis sur les marches du perron. Chuck reconsidérait ses options et pas seulement les siennes.

Les papiers de dissolution d'adoption avaient été détruits, mais il pouvait demander à ses avocats de rédiger de nouveaux actes. Ainsi Bart laisserait peut-être Lily en dehors de tout ça. Il devait limiter les dégâts tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

- Insomnie ? questionna Harold.

Le jeune homme répondit par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête.

Le père de Blair lui tendit un verre d'alcool ambré.

- Je vais vous sortir de là, Lily et toi, dit l'homme pour tenter de le réconforter.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi ? demanda Chuck.

- En premier lieu, ce n'est pas seulement pour toi. Tu es celui dont dépend le bonheur de ma fille et j'ai bien l'intention d'y veiller. En deuxième lieu, parce que sans toi, Blair serait toujours enchaînée à ce prince crapaud et son horrible famille ou bien Eléanor aurait dû faire une croix sur Waldorf Design. Grâce à toi, aucune de ces deux choses ne s'est produite. Et troisièmement, tu fais déjà partie de la famille, indiqua Harold en levant son propre verre.

Le jeune homme répondit à son geste et avala une goulée de scotch.

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

- J'ai regardé toutes les dernières jurisprudences et tous les jugements, aucun ne mentionne le fait que le défunt n'en soit pas un. Il faut qu'on joue sur l'implication de ton père dans la falsification de son décès. Il va certainement plaider le danger de mort, même étendre ce risque à Lily et à toi, pour inciter le juge à prendre position en sa faveur. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est démultiplier les faits en les reliant à ses antécédents.

- Vous voulez parler de mon acte de naissance?

- Le tien et celui de ton frère. Ça, et aussi l'acte de décès de ta mère biologique. L'idéal serait d'obtenir son témoignage et celui de ton oncle puisqu'ils étaient présent au moment des faits, à défaut une attestation testimoniale, mais le premier serait le mieux. Cela aurait plus de poids si je pouvais les citer à la barre. Afin de démontrer l'habitude de Bart à avoir recours à ces méthodes et pas seulement quand il s'agit de vie ou de mort, on pourra ainsi l'accusé de faux et usage de faux pour ses propres intérêts.

Chuck grimaça, il n'avait aucune envie d'impliquer encore plus de personne de son entourage. Et puis Élisabeth n'accepterait jamais de s'opposer à Bart et de subir ses foudres, malgré le fait qu'elle clamait le considérer comme un fils. D'autant qu'elle n'avait pas les atouts financiers de Lily. Il lui en voulait pour l'avoir abandonné à son propre sort entre les mains de Bart, mais pas assez pour lui souhaiter pareils déboires.

Peut-être Jack ? Il pourrait lui proposer de lui donner ses parts dans le nouveau projet en échange. Le plus difficile serait de convaincre Raina et Vic, mais il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeur. Si son père réussissait son coup, elles se retrouveraient associées à lui de toutes façons et alors, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux non plus.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se contenter de produire une arnaque à l'assurance ? avança-t-il soudain. C'est ce qui lui a permis de faire fortune et de développer Bass Industrie. Je pourrais témoigner. Et son associé de l'époque sera certainement ravi de pouvoir le charger, ou du moins, je peux essayer de le convaincre si ce n'est pas le cas, il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour qu'il se mette à table.

- Ce serait une corde de plus à notre arc, mais notre meilleur atout reste la mort feinte de ta mère biologique en échange de la promesse de faire de toi son seul héritier. Le fait qu'il ait refusé de reconnaître ton jumeau et qu'ils aient signés des documents l'écartant de tout héritage est également un atout, on pourra prouver sa volonté d'avoir toujours voulu te laisser ses biens et demander la révocation de sa requête.

- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de demander à Élisabeth Fischer de prendre faits et causes pour moi.

- C'est un problème ? demanda l'avocat. Blair m'a dit qu'elle tentait de reprendre contact avec toi.

- Sûrement pas dans ces conditions, dit cyniquement Chuck en scrutant le fond de son verre.

- Peut-être que tu devrais commencer par le lui demander, commenta Harold. Tu sais parfois les mères sont … bizarres. Eléanor et Blair ont eu des problèmes de communications pendant des années et aujourd'hui, regarde où elles en sont arrivées.

- Peut-être, marmonna Chuck.


	83. Chapter 83

Merci noemaie. Matt reviendra, d'une manière plutôt inattendue ...

* * *

><p>Blair se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard posé sur l'homme de sa vie. Son cœur battait au même rythme que le sien tandis qu'il s'était résolu à lire la lettre qu'Élisabeth lui avait envoyée le mois précédent.<p>

Harold avait été sans équivoque quant au recours à l'aide de sa mère biologique dans cette guerre contre Bart. Ses autres avocats lui avaient tenu le même discours. Aussi, le jeune homme voulait-il connaître le contenu de sa missive avant de la lui demander.

Surtout parce qu'il doutait plus que fortement qu'elle soit réellement encline à prendre une part active dans sa vie et encore moins quand cela pouvait occasionner des déboires pour elle.

Il avait réfléchi à ça toutes les nuits depuis leur retour de Lyon et quand il dormait, son sommeil était agité. Blair l'avait retrouvé à plusieurs reprises, assis tout seul dans l'obscurité du petit salon. Il disait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

Pourtant, elle aurait préféré. Elle lisait l'angoisse et l'incertitude sur ses traits et ça lui lacérait le cœur de ne pas pouvoir soulager un tant soit peu ses souffrances.

Il ne voulait pas mêler Élisabeth à tout ça.

Premièrement, parce qu'il redoutait les répercussions que Bart pourrait exercer contre elle. Même si elle ne s'était jamais comportée en mère vis-à-vis de lui, elle restait celle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois et il avait beau dire qu'elle ne comptait pas à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de plus faux.

Deuxièmement, par ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle refuse. Elle l'avait rejetée à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci?

Il détestait cette part de lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à espérer en dépit de tout, et surtout du bon sens.

Ses espoirs avaient si souvent été déçus. Il connaissait l'étendue de cette douleur. Sans sa réponse, il n'était pas obligé de s'avouer que ses attentes étaient vaines encore une fois.

Mais il n'avait plus le choix à présent. Il n'était plus seulement question de lui. Blair était liée à son destin, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle ne reculerait pas et n'accepterait pas de remettre en question leur union, même s'il en était réduit à vivre à ses crochets jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

Aussi, n'avait-il pas d'autre solution que de recourir à toute l'aide qu'il pourrait trouver. Il devait tenter le coup, même si cela se terminait par un échec cuisant. Il aurait au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé.

Il était prêt à tout supporter pour la femme qui permettait à son cœur de continuer à battre envers et contre tout. Tant qu'elle serait à ses côtés, il réussirait à tout surmonter, protégé par son amour inconditionnel.

Il avait déjà fait rédiger les nouveaux actes pour la dénonciation d'adoption, ils avaient été déposés, signés de sa main, cet après-midi chez Lily. Il n'avait pas le droit, encore moins l'envie, de l'entraîner avec lui dans la spirale infernale. Tant pis s'il y perdait la seule mère qu'il ait jamais connue. Il avait grandi sans, ce ne serait qu'un retour à la normale.

Il avait également fait préparer la transaction pour que ses parts du nouveau projet immobilier soient reversées à Jack, dans l'attente de sa réponse à la proposition écrite qui lui avait fait parvenir la veille. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir en échange de son témoignage.

Ça, et le Victrola.

Il avait ajouté ce dernier, la mort dans l'âme. Il représentait bien plus qu'un simple cabaret pour lui. C'était là que Blair lui avait dévoilé sa face cachée pour la première fois. Celle qu'il avait parfois soupçonnée, mais qu'elle avait toujours gardée bien enfuie au plus profond d'elle-même. Celle qu'elle ne montrait à personne d'autre que lui.

Raina et Vic n'avaient pas été faciles à convaincre, mais elles n'étaient pas stupides, elles comprenaient parfaitement les implications et les retombées si Bart réussissait à s'approprier ça aussi. De deux maux, on choisit le moindre et son oncle était certainement un moindre mal comparé à son père pour tout un chacun qui s'était rangé de son côté dans cet affrontement.

Il sortit le papier de l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes et ferma les yeux pour inspirer une dernière bouffée d'oxygène avant que sa trachée refuse de coopérer totalement. Une fois que les mots se seraient imprimés sur sa rétine et auraient pris forme dans son cerveau, il ne pourrait plus les ignorer, quelque qu'en soit le sens.

Blair résista à la tentation de gagner son lit et de s'asseoir à côté de lui pour l'entourer de ses bras. Il avait besoin de faire ça seul. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la pièce. Elle voulait être là pour le rattraper si jamais il venait à s'effondrer.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il déplia la feuille entre ses doigts agités de soubresauts. Un goût de sang dans sa bouche lui signifia qu'elle avait incisé la peau rose et tendre à force d'angoisse.

_« __Chuck,_

_Puisque je ne peux t'appeler Charles,_

_Tu as tous les droits de me le refuser et je n'en n'ai aucun._

_Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup trop de mal pour que les mots puisent jamais effacer toutes les souffrances qui se sont installées dans ton cœur d'enfant par ma faute, par mon absence. J'y ai laissé une place vacante que ton père n'a pas su combler par l'amour et où elles ont pris racines tout naturellement pour croitre avec les années._

_Ils ne sont pas non plus assez forts pour exprimer toute l'intensité de mes regrets, mais je veux que tu saches que, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire et malgré les faits, dans mon cœur de mère, il y a et il y aura toujours une place pour toi._

_Tu seras à jamais ce petit être que j'ai serré sur mon cœur avant qu'il ne me soit arraché. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que ça n'avait aucune importance quand Jack m'a demandé de l'aider à se venger de Bart. Je me suis répété des centaines de fois que tu étais son fils et non pas le mien, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. _

_Je voulais croire que ton père avait fait de toi un jeune homme à son image, quelqu'un de froid et de calculateur qui n'avait pas de cœur. Mais la seule image que je garde de toi, c'est celle d'un enfant à l'âme si fragile, que j'ai posé sur l'autel du sacrifice pour pouvoir en sauver un autre, identique mais si différent. _

_Parce que tu n'es pas ton frère, tu n'es pas celui que j'ai vu grandir et que j'ai aimé pour deux. Celui sur lequel j'ai reporté tout mon amour quand je ne pouvais te le faire parvenir._

_Mais tu n'es pas ton père. Tu es devenu l'homme qu'il ne sera jamais, malgré la manière dont il t'a éduqué. Tu es meilleur que lui, meilleur que moi. Le fils qu'il ne mérite pas, qu'il n'a jamais mérité et moi non plus. Tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien, en dépit de nous. _

_Je suis si fière de toi et de ce que tu es aujourd'hui, de la manière dont tu as su trouver ta voie, dont tu mènes ta vie, de tout ce que tu as accompli, même si ce n'est pas grace à moi. _

_C'est pour ça que je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer, de me dire que, si j'implore assez ton pardon, tu sauras trouver dans ton cœur la force que je n'ai pas eue. Celle de me battre pour te garder et pour te protéger. Celle de ne pas briser le lien qui nous unit à tout jamais._

_Notre relation peut être ce que nous en ferons. Ne laisse pas mes erreurs nous maintenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. C'est ce que Bart voulait et j'ai fait tout pour abonder dans son sens jusqu'ici, mais je veux croire que tu sauras faire marche arrière pour combler la distance que j'ai mise entre nous et qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour._

_Cette fois je ferai ma part. Je serai là. Je t'attendrai à la croisée des chemins, sans relâche. Cette fois je ne m'enfuirai pas. Je ne me cacherai pas derrière des mensonges. _

_Je peux seulement te prier et t'implorer pour que tu m'y rejoignes. Je t'attendrai au rendez-vous, jusqu'à mon dernier jour, sans faillir. Si tu le veux aussi, je serai là, devant toi, juste devant toi. Il suffit d'un signe de toi et je répondrai présente._

_Élisabeth, ta mère qui t'aime __»_

Chuck laissa échapper un sanglot pour pouvoir reprendre une goulée d'air et Blair vola littéralement jusqu'à lui. Elle l'enserra de toute la force de ses bras fluets et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il agrippa sa main et s'y accrocha pour pouvoir respirer. Son cœur battait plus vite que lui. Il plongea entre ses bras et elle les referma autour de ses épaules secouées par sa respiration saccadée.

Elle le berça doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve un semblant de contrôle, caressant lentement son dos en mouvements circulaires pour l'apaiser.

Il glissa le papier entre ses doigts, les mots refusant toujours de dépasser son pharynx. Un sourire se forma sur les traits de sa fiancée comme les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tandis que ses prunelles parcouraient les mots écrits à l'encre bleue d'une calligraphie penchée. Elle replia la feuille et la posa sur la table de nuit.

- C'est fini, c'est fini, murmura-t-elle tout bas à son oreille.

La brûlure pouvait enfin cesser de dévorer son cœur d'enfant.


	84. Chapter 84

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, noemaie and Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Blair observait la poitrine de son fiancé se soulever en rythme depuis un peu moins d'une heure, maintenant. Chuck avait fini par s'endormir entre ses bras. Son sommeil était plus paisible que toutes les nuits précédentes. Il avait enfin trouvé un minimum de paix.<p>

Elle s'attarda sur les traits de son visage, ils n'étaient pas tout à fait détendus. La bataille contre Bart venait à peine de débuter. A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir remporté une victoire, à chaque fois qu'elle le pensait libéré de son emprise, son père était là, tapis dans l'ombre.

Elle releva une mèche foncée de son front et frôla sa joue de ses lèvres. Il remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle adorait le regarder dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller derrière lui. Avec Élisabeth de son côté, il aurait au moins une chance d'avancer dans la lutte.

Mais plus important encore, il avait la possibilité de retisser le lien perdu avec sa mère biologique. Elle regrettait juste qu'il doive en perdre une autre. Elle croisa les doigts pour que la première ne le lâche pas en cours de route et qu'elle respecte vraiment ce qu'elle avait couché sur le papier, pour qu'elle ne recule pas devant Bart.

Dorota se présenta à la porte de la chambre et lui fit de grands signes silencieux pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme finit par l'apercevoir et quitta le matelas où son fiancé reposait, à regret.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à gesticuler comme ça ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas nous déranger ! la réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse, une fois dans le couloir.

- Je sais Mademoiselle, mais Monsieur Jack est dans l'entrée. Il demande à voir Monsieur Chuck.

- Monsieur Chuck dort ! cria-t-elle tout bas.

- Je sais, s'excusa encore l'employée, mais il insiste. Il dit qu'il attendra jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pu le voir.

Blair soupira et descendit l'escalier. Jack devait avoir reçu la proposition de transfert des parts en contre-parti de son témoignage.

- Où est-Chuck ? s'enquit-il en voyant arriver la jeune brunette.

- On est pratiquement au milieu de la nuit !

- N'exagère pas, il est à peine 23h00, argumenta l'oncle de son fiancé.

- Il ne peut pas te voir pour l'instant, argua Blair. Est-ce que tu vas accepter le deal ou non ?

Jack lui tendit une enveloppe sans répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulu-t-elle savoir.

- Les documents qu'il a fait envoyer à mon hôtel et mon témoignage écrit, ainsi que celui d'Élisabeth. Nous viendrons à la barre, si nécessaire.

Blair l'observa, surprise à la fois par le contenu et le ton concerné qu'il avait utilisé.

- Élisabeth ? questionna-t-elle.

Chuck n'avait même pas encore eu l'occasion de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

- Lily est passée nous voir cet après-midi, expliqua Jack. Je lui ai dit qu'on serait de son côté. Est-ce qu'il a lu la lettre ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas lui faire faux bond, cette fois ! commenta-t-elle.

- Elle connaît parfaitement les risques, on sait à quoi s'attendre de la part de Bart.

- A tout. Et surtout au pire ! s'exclama Blair.

- Élisabeth veut vraiment renouer avec son fils, répondit-il, sincère.

- Je l'espère, parce qu'il n'a plus, ni l'énergie, ni la ressource nécessaire pour jouer à un autre de tes petits jeux. Il t'a donné les seules choses qu'il possédait encore et qu'il avait réussi à acquérir sur ses biens personnels en plus du Victrola. Cette fois, il n'a vraiment plus rien. Il avait misé tout ce qui lui restait dans ce nouveau projet. Alors, si tu crois pouvoir en tirer plus, tu perds ton temps, l'invectiva-t-elle quand même.

- Ce n'en n'est pas un. J'en ai terminé avec tout ça. Quant à ses parts, je n'en veux pas, il peut les garder. Le club aussi, je sais ce qu'il représente à ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange, alors ? Si tu penses que je vais encore accepter un de tes marchandages pervers…

- Je ne veux rien, à part l'aider, dit Jack avec un petit sourire cynique.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnes dans ces conditions, grommela-t-elle, toujours méfiante à son égard.

- La question n'est pas de savoir ce que j'ai à y gagner, mais plutôt ce que j'ai à y perdre, commenta-t-il acerbe.

Blair le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ma fille et la femme que j'aime. Je ne finirai pas comme Bart, il m'a déjà bien trop pris, maintenant, je ne joue plus.

La jeune femme le cru vraiment pour une fois.

Il était plus qu'évident que Vic ne laisserait pas passer une nouvelle trahison de la part de ses parents à l'un de ses frères. Elle faisait partie du jeu désormais, et ça changeait toute la donne pour Jack. Il ne ferait rien qui pourrait la mettre en danger ou risquerait de lui faire perdre son affection pour de bon.

Il avait toujours été celui qu'elle regardait avec admiration et de qui elle attendait un geste, un regard. Même quand personne d'autre n'attendait rien de lui, Victoria continuait à quémander sa présence et son attention.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus besoin de lui. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait obtenir depuis qu'elle était en âge de décider par elle-même. Des encouragements et une complicité qui la portaient plus loin, qui lui permettaient d'ouvrir ses ailes et de prendre son envol, loin du nid.

Il n'avait jamais pensé au jour où cela arriverait. Il la voyait comme sa petite fille, la seule qui l'aimerait toujours sans condition. Peu importe ce qu'il valait ou ce qu'il faisait, elle lui pardonnait tout car il était son père. Il était son héros. Il avait étrangement cru que ça durerait toute la vie, mais il la sentait s'éloigner irrémédiablement et elle lui manquait.

C'était à son tour de mendier à présent et il était prêt à le faire. Pour Victoria et pour Élisabeth. Il ne terminerait pas seul et détesté de tous comme son frère et comme leur père avant lui.

Il avait haï son paternel de toutes ses forces quand sa mère s'était ouvert les veines pour ce type égoïste et indifférent à tous sentiments. Elle était morte de chagrin et avait emporté un peu de lui avec elle. Il avait perdu son âme d'enfant à neuf ans, elle s'était envolée de l'autre côté avec son amour maternel. Il avait appris à se construire une armure impénétrable et à être impitoyable, jusqu'à une jeune et jolie étudiante de Dartmouth.

Mais il pouvait encore décider du reste de la route qui s'étendrait sous ses pas. Il ne suivrait pas la voie tracée pour lui. Il optait pour le chemin de traverse, celui qui lui offrait la liberté de choisir, qui lui donnait la possibilité de faire les choses biens et de tenter de réparer avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

Blair acquiesça de la tête et il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Elle remonta les escaliers pour se blottir contre son fiancé et trouva le sommeil à son tour, lovée autour de lui comme pour le protéger de toute attaque imminente.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

La première chose qu'elle sentit lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, c'était ses lèvres sur sa peau, juste sous le lobe de son oreille droite. Elle gémit de plaisir et caressa la nuque de Chuck de ses ongles vernis.

- Bonjour mon ange, chuchota-t-il.

- Bonjour mon cœur, marmonna-t-elle, cherchant sa bouche.

La sonnerie de son réveil vint briser l'instant magique et ils grognèrent de mécontentement simultanément.

Après l'avoir informé de la visite de son oncle, elle dû se résoudre à abandonner ses bras et le cocon douillet qu'ils formaient. Elle avait une réunion importante pour déterminer les thèmes de la prochaine collection avec toute l'équipe, y compris sa dernière recrue qui, elle devait le reconnaître, mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et faisait preuve de bonne volonté envers sa personne. Elle n'en baissait pas sa garde pour autant.

Chuck s'attarda dans la chambre, analysant le contenu de l'enveloppe en papier kraft que son oncle avait remis à Blair. Les événements prenaient une teinte encore bien plus pernicieuse et inhumaine à la lecture des menus détails.

D'après ces documents, sa mère biologique avait réellement fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se défendre contre Bart et elle s'était résolue, la mort dans l'âme, à le laisser à la garde de son père en échange de la promesse qu'il n'interférerait plus jamais dans sa vie, ni dans celle de Matt.

La confession de son oncle allait dans un sens identique. Les copies des contrats, contenant les modalités de leurs applications ainsi que celles des actes de naissance et décès attestaient de l'accord passé entre eux trois.

Il grimaça et poussa un soupir. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment accorder du crédit aux déclarations de Jack et Élisabeth ? Il n'aurait pas demandé mieux, mais chat échaudé craint l'eau froide.

Deux petits coups à la porte, à peine distincts, attirèrent son attention. Lily se tenait sur le seuil. Son cœur se resserra encore. Il lui avait fait porter les papiers de révocation d'adoption pour ne pas avoir à la regarder les signer.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça sans un mot pendant plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent bien trop courtes. Elle posa une main sur son visage après avoir essuyé les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses propres cils recourbés et allongés par le mascara.

- Charles … entama-t-elle.

- C'est la meilleure des solutions, la coupa-t-il en se reculant d'un pas pour se soustraire à la caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue.

- Ce n'est pas une solution pour moi, dit-elle doucement.

- Ça ne changera rien, tu l'as dit toi-même. Peu importe les actes légaux, je te considérerai toujours comme ma mère, la première, celle qui a bien voulu de moi quand ce n'était le cas de personne d'autre.

- Ton père a toujours voulu de toi, même si ce n'était pas pour les bonnes raisons.

- Il a juste fait de moi sa propriété, la seule chose qu'il ait jamais vue en moi, c'est un héritier qui ne laisserait pas dépérir l'œuvre de sa vie. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui.

- Je sais, mais penses-tu véritablement qu'il va cesser de s'en prendre à moi parce que nous aurons finalement accédé à sa demande en rompant le lien officiel qui nous uni ? Tu le connais mieux que ça. Tu sais que le point de non-retour a déjà été atteint et qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin. Il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il nous ait broyé tous les deux, peu importe que je sois ta mère adoptive ou non à présent.

Chuck savait pertinemment qu'elle disait vrai au fond de lui.

- Je suis désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il. Mais, peut-être que ça calmera un peu sa colère à ton encontre. Il faut au moins essayer, on n'a rien à perdre.

- J'ai beaucoup à perdre au contraire, indiqua Lily en le regardant bien en face. Un fils, que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Elle se tût un instant pour laisser s'atténuer l'émotion dans sa voix et fit un nouveau pas pour diminuer la distance qu'il avait établie entre eux. Cette fois, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je ne suis pas prête à renoncer à toi, Charles. J'ai discuté avec Jack et Elisabeth hier. Harold dit qu'on a largement nos chances de l'emporter devant un juge. Ton adoption renforce notre dossier. Bart devra se battre pour la faire invalider également s'il veut faire annuler tous les effets de son pseudo décès. Ne lui simplifions pas la tâche, veux-tu ?

Il resta indécis quelques secondes. Lui non plus n'était pas prêt à renoncer à elle en tant que mère adoptive, mais si ça avait pu arranger un peu la situation pour elle, il aurait pu faire ce sacrifice.

Il pressa ses paumes dans les siennes et elle l'attira à nouveau à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Il ne gagnera pas cette bataille-là, affirma-t-elle. On va laisser les avocats se charger de ça. J'ai confié tout le dossier à Harold, il va nous sortir de là.

Il acquiesça et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily.

- Et maintenant si on tentait de vivre nos vies normalement sans penser constamment aux menaces de Bart, proposa-t-elle. Tu pourrais commencer par venir déjeuner avec moi, par exemple. Dorota m'a dit que tu mangeais à peine depuis votre retour de Lyon.

Chuck ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux au ciel, mais il ne put pas non plus réprimer le petit sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres en emboîtant le pas à sa mère adoptive.


	85. Chapter 85

Merci à x-Beautiful Blass-x, noemaie, LimosAndPeonies and Moozanna.

* * *

><p>Le soleil pleuvait entre les tentures, qui flottaient légèrement au vent apporté par la fenêtre entre ouverte de ce début d'automne à Manhattan.<p>

Blair Waldorf ouvrit un œil et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Son cœur était en joie aujourd'hui. Elle glissa une main sur le matelas pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens et se tourna vers lui. Il était là, tout contre elle, c'était un jour parfait dans un monde parfait. Elle était là, exactement là, à l'endroit où elle était la plus heureuse, celui où elle avait trouvé la fontaine du bonheur infini, entre ses bras.

Rien ne viendrait gâcher cette journée. Peu importe les épreuves qu'ils avaient à affronter à l'extérieur, dans la réalité. Elle ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de leur route aujourd'hui. Ce jour était à eux, rien qu'à eux. Et même le grand Bartholomew Bass ne pourrait rien y changer aujourd'hui à moins d'avoir une machine à remonter le temps.

Chuck la regardait fixement, un bras replié sous sa tête, depuis au moins une heure. Elle était si belle et son cœur faisait boum, boum, boum, dans sa poitrine, cognant plus fort à chaque battement. Ça faisait cinq ans exactement qu'il avait commencé à battre.

Cinq ans que des papillons étaient sortis de leur chrysalide, qu'il pensait pourtant impossibles à briser. Il n'avait même pas conscience qu'elles étaient en lui. Mais elle avait su les découvrir. Les lépidoptères s'étaient mis à prendre vie et à ouvrir leurs ailes à son contact, comme si sa splendeur et sa clarté les avaient éveillés.

Un simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne avait été capable de libérer tant de force, des centaines d'ailes qui se dépliaient et se démultipliaient, s'ouvrant et se fermant en cadence au creux de lui et qui avaient donné l'impulsion à son cœur pour battre au rythme de son amour, alimenter par l'embrasement qu'elle faisait naître en lui.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'éteignait et s'étiolait quand elle s'éloignait. Sans leur source lumineuse, les papillons cessaient de voleter, ils refermaient leurs ailes et son cœur s'arrêtait tout simplement. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla-t-elle en roulant sur lui.

- J'admire ma fiancée, sourit-il avant de déposer un baiser voyou, tendre, doux et sucré dans le creux de son cou.

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres roses, puis posa son index sur le menton de l'homme de sa vie.

- J'ai pris ma journée, chuchota-t-elle. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui. Rien que nous deux … enfin presque.

- Comment ça ? Enfin presque ? … Remarque, ça pourrait aussi être intéressant pour ce que moi j'ai prévu, la charia-t-il avec le petit sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer.

Elle lui administra une tape sur le haut du bras et il l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que ses poumons demandent grâce.

- Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais et, désolée pour toi, mais, ça, ça n'arrivera jamais, déclara-t-elle en reprenant haleine.

- Tant mieux, parce que je détesterais devoir te partager, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres à nouveau pressées contre sa peau ferme, plus bas, sous son cou.

Ils passèrent une matinée voluptueuse entre les draps, puis Chuck l'emmena pour un déjeuner surprise.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle une fois assise dans la limousine.

- Là où tout a commencé, répondit-il.

- Je pensais qu'on y était déjà, glissa-t-elle avec un petit sourire et un regard coquin.

- Pas tout à fait, indiqua-t-il d'un air un peu rêveur.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Lorsqu'elle passa les portes de l'établissement, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il avait fait transformer la scène du Victrola en celle de « Vacances Romaines».

Une copie parfaite de la Bocca della Verità trônait sur l'estrade, derrière une table dressée pour deux, avec chandeliers, à côté d'un banc, installé devant une réplique miniature du Colisée.

Un violoniste, debout devant une vespa des années cinquante, entama la musique de Georges Auric.

- On n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de faire du tourisme la dernière fois qu'on était à Rome. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en attendant d'y retourner, on pouvait la faire venir à nous.

- Chuck, c'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- Pas autant que toi, répondit-il de sa voix profonde et sensuelle.

Elle saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et le suivit jusqu'à la table, où il tira une chaise pour elle. Il avait fait préparer ses mets préférés. Tout était absolument parfait du début à la fin.

Une fois le serveur et le musicien disparus, il sortit un boitier qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'écrin de velours rouge, elle y découvrit un bracelet étincelant de diamants, coordonné au collier qu'il lui avait offert pour son 17ème anniversaire et qu'elle portait pour l'occasion.

Il s'agenouilla aux cotés de sa chaise pour attacher le fermoir autour de son poignet.

- Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Tu m'as ébloui à la seconde où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi ce soir-là, sur cette scène et tu le fait encore chaque jour depuis, déclara-t-il, ses mots vibrants au rythme de son amour pour elle.

Il déposa un baiser tendre et fort à la fois sur ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Elle lui tendit un étui de velours noir contenant une épingle à cravate. Elle avait fait transformer sa broche en forme de cœur en ce bijou pour qu'il puisse le porter chaque jour, bien visible.

Il en resta bouche bée, son palpitant cognant encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de cette broche et il savait ce qu'elle représentait pour la femme de sa vie.

- Elle revient à celui à qui j'appartiens corps et âme, lui rappela-t-elle.

Comment aurait-il seulement pu l'oublier ?

Elle plongea dans ses yeux chocolat, son regard était si intense, qu'elle sentit les flammes qui la consumait de son amour pour lui, grandirent encore.

- Épouse-moi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il tressaillit et les yeux noisette de sa fiancée l'engloutirent encore plus profondément.

- Épouse-moi, aujourd'hui, répéta-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade.

Les pulsations dans ses veines s'accélérèrent encore comme les mots se répandaient en lui.

- Je ne veux pas attendre un jour de plus pour devenir ta femme.

Il sentit le vertige des papillons qui s'élevaient dans les airs.

- Mais, tu as dit que … balbutia-t-il.

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais on peut conserver la grande cérémonie pour le mois de mai. On y renouvellera nos vœux. Aujourd'hui, ce sera juste pour nous, comme il y cinq ans. Juste toi et moi … enfin presque, sourit-elle sournoisement.

- Je n'ai même pas encore été commander les alliances. Je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être Madame Chuck Bass quand je m'endormirai ce soir entre tes bras.

Elle se laissa glisser de sa chaise pour se retrouver à genoux devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Épouse-moi, ici et maintenant, répéta-t-elle encore, le cœur au bord des yeux.

Il accrocha ses doigts aux siens, si frêles et si forts à la fois, qui pouvaient le porter quand il trébuchait sur le chemin de la vie.

- Oui, souffla-t-il entre leurs baisers. Oui, oui, oui.

Des larmes de bonheur roulèrent sur les joues de sa fiancée, qu'il essuya d'un geste de chaque pouce.

- Je t'aime, pleura-t-elle contre sa bouche. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Les tourtereaux firent l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'hôtel de ville pour se procurer les documents officiels.

Nate et Serena, arrivèrent trois heures plus tard en compagnie d'un pasteur, suivis de Cyrus et Eléanor, ainsi que Dorota, qui ne put refouler une petite larme à la pointe ses cils, à l'instar de Lily.

La styliste de renom fit un clin d'œil à Chuck

- Cette fois, c'est la bonne, acquiesça-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Cette fois, c'est nous, reprit Blair, les yeux rivés sur l'homme pour qui battait son cœur, devant le maître de cérémonie.

- Cette fois, c'est nous, confirma-t-il.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait tomber sur le sol, là, où tout avait commencé, comme dans un rêve.

- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de ça, man, lui dit son meilleur ami et témoin en lui plaquant une petite boîte sur le torse.

A l'intérieur brillaient deux anneaux d'or.

- J'ai fait refondre tes boutons de manchette, expliqua B. La mienne, c'est celui que tu as perdu dans la suite 485.

- Tu avais tout prévu, marmonna-t-il.

- Presque, chuchota-t-elle en souriant, il ne me manquait que l'accord de l'homme qui me rend heureuse. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que ça se passerait ici, sur cette scène. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.

Le pasteur se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, il était temps de procéder à la cérémonie.

En toute intimité, simple et classieux, sans grande orgue, ni trompette. Juste deux âmes perdues qui unissaient leur cœur et leur destinée après avoir enfin retrouvé leur chemin l'un vers l'autre.


	86. Chapter 86

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x, noemaie, LimosAndPeonnies107 and Moozanna

* * *

><p>Le Smartphone de Chuck carillonna à minuit pile, le sortant de son demi-sommeil.<p>

- Bon anniversaire, Madame Bass, chuchota-il en caressant doucement le haut de son bras.

Elle sourit et souleva paresseusement une paupière pour attraper une image un peu floue de son mari allongé à ses côtés, qui jetait son téléphone sur la table de chevet dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Il roula sur elle pour dévorer sa peau de ses lèvres en feu.

Elle y répondit par des caresses langoureuses.

- Je t'aime Bass, susurra-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Bass, répondit-il avant de continuer à mordiller son épaule.

Son cœur dansa dans sa poitrine, elle avait tellement attendu pour l'entendre dire ça. Maintenant elle ne s'en lassait pas.

Ils n'étaient pas partis en lune de miel car aucun d'eux ne pouvaient se permettre de quitter New-York en ce moment, mais la nuit de noce durait depuis qu'il l'avait portée dans ses bras pour franchir le seuil de sa chambre la semaine précédente en rentrant du Victrola, au petit matin, après avoir passé toute la nuit dans la limousine.

Ils passaient leur temps littéralement collés l'un à l'autre dès que l'occasion se présentait. Le fait d'être marié rendait les choses encore bien plus savoureuses et délicieuses, ce qui était pourtant plutôt difficile vu leur niveau d'aptitudes sur le plan physique.

- Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter, marmonna-t-il en glissant plus bas sur son corps.

Elle gloussa et accepta avec joie son tout premier cadeau, s'abandonnant au plaisir que lui seul maîtrisait avec autant de dextérité et de perfection.

Le deuxième était tout aussi parfait. Dans un écrin de velours elle découvrit les boucles d'oreille qui complétaient la parure de son collier et bracelet de diamant.

- Je les ai fait faire spécialement pour toi, indiqua-t-il devant sa mine hébétée.

Elle le regarda, complètement sans voix.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux les rapporter pour choisir autre chose, dit-il pour répondre à son silence.

- Elles sont magnifiques, je les adore, se défendit-elle. Mais où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour ça ? Tu as mis toutes tes liquidités dans les parts que tu voulais céder à Jack et l'argent de Matt est placé dans celles que tu as mises au nom de Vic. Sans compter que la mise en scène de la semaine dernière au Victrola a dû te coûter une petite fortune elle aussi.

- On ne demande jamais le prix d'un cadeau. Et la plus belle des femmes mérite d'avoir des atours dignes de sa beauté, argua-t-il en replongeant pour laper sa clavicule.

- Chuck, je ne plaisante pas, haleta-t-elle en le repoussant pour l'éloigner afin de lui faire face.

Elle prit son visage entre ses doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? La seule chose que tu possèdes à part ça, c'est … le Victrola, termina-t-elle en avalant sa salive.

- C'était notre dernière soirée là-bas. En tant que propriétaire, en tout cas, expliqua-t-il.

Blair en fut toute retournée. Elle n'ignorait pas l'importance de ce lieu pour lui … et pour elle. Cependant il n'avait pas l'air plus affecté que ça.

- A qui l'as-tu revendu ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

- A un jeune éditorialiste qui avait envie d'un peu d'excitation dans sa vie de désormais non-célibataire.

- Nate ? s'étrangla la jeune femme.

- Il voulait me prêter de l'argent, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter sans lui donner de garantie. Je lui rachèterai quand toute cette histoire ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Et au pire, on y aura toujours un droit d'entrée exclusif, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui la fit fondre comme une guimauve.

Il l'embrassa goulument mais elle lutta contre ses sens qu'il mettait sans-dessus-dessous et réussit à se reprendre pour entendre la voix de la raison dans sa tête.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne me feras plus aucun cadeau de ce genre et surtout de ce prix, pas tant que tout n'est pas rentré dans l'ordre, l'admonesta-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, comme ça, si mon père gagne, je ne pourrai plus jamais rien t'offrir du tout, grogna-t-il en carrant la mâchoire.

Elle posa ses doigts sous son menton pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ta valeur ne s'évalue pas à ton argent, ni à ce que tu peux m'offrir. Tu m'as offert ce qui n'a pas de prix : ma liberté et ton amour. Ça dépasse largement tout l'or du monde pour moi. Ce qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse de toi, c'est toi, pas le collier de diamants, même s'il est sûrement le plus beau des bijoux que je n'aurais jamais. S'il a tant de valeur à mes yeux, c'est parce qu'il est le symbole de tes sentiments pour moi. Ce soir-là, tu m'as déclaré avoir des papillons dans l'estomac depuis notre nuit ensemble, et ça, ça vaut bien plus que sa valeur réelle. Si je voulais tant devenir Madame Chuck Bass, c'est n'est pas pour ta fortune, c'est pour le trésor qui bat là sous ta peau, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, grommela-t-il. Ce n'est pas toi qui n'a plus un sous en poche et qui a perdu tout ce qui faisait de toi ce que tu étais, y compris ta fierté.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle imaginait combien la situation devait être frustrante pour lui. Il avait toujours été si fier et arrogant. Ils avaient grandis dans le même milieu, où les personnes désargentées n'avaient droit à aucun respect, ni aucune considération. Les biens matériels n'étaient pas seulement des richesses, ils étaient aussi une part de vous-même qui démontrait votre puissance et votre place.

Aujourd'hui, il avait perdu son statut de roi. Il ne l'avait jamais revendiqué, mais c'était parce qu'il l'était, incontestablement. Même s'il était celui des enfers, au moins, il était quelqu'un. Maintenant, il n'existait et ne vivait qu'à travers elle. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé sa place, il ne pourrait pas être totalement en paix avec lui-même.

- Ton père ne gagnera pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? bougonna-t-il. Bart Bass finit toujours pas avoir ce qu'il veut. Parce qu'il peut y mettre le prix.

- Et Harold Waldorf est le meilleur des avocats que tu auras jamais. Il est incorruptible, il se fiche de l'argent de ton père. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, parce qu'il sait à quel point sa fille est amoureuse de toi.

- Mais comment pourra-t-il savoir à quel point, je suis amoureux d'elle si je ne peux même pas lui offrir un cadeau digne de ce nom pour son anniversaire ?

- Il le sait déjà. Il lui suffit de voir la lueur dans tes yeux quand tu les poses sur moi, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me couvres de cadeaux pour me prouver ton amour, ajouta-t-elle contre sa bouche.

- Mais si, moi, j'en ai besoin ? soupira-t-il sans quitter ses lèvres. Si j'ai besoin de savoir que je peux t'offrir le monde entier pour combler le moindre de tes désirs ?

- Mon seul désir pour l'instant, c'est de sentir ta peau se frotter contre la mienne pour m'emporter dans les tourbillons du plaisir et ça non plus, ça ne s'achète pas.

Elle accrocha ses bras dans sa nuque, l'attirant plus à elle, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche avant de laisser courir ses mains le long de ses côtes et sur ses hanches.

Il émit un gémissement d'approbation et répondit au corps de sa femme qui s'embrasait sous le sien, dévorant son cou et ses épaules de baisers de plus en plus affamés, dérivant vers l'oubli de tout ce qui existait autour d'eux.


	87. Chapter 87

La jeune fille lissa ses cheveux dorés et vérifia son maquillage. Une petite touche de gloss rosé supplémentaire viendrait parfaire l'ombre à paupières qui illuminait ses yeux et le blush qui couvrait ses joues.

Serena Van Der Woodsen était sur un petit nuage. Elle avait emménagé il y a moins d'une semaine avec Nathaniel Archibald dans un appartement de l'Upper East Side.

C'était un rêve qui se réalisait enfin. Blair lui avait confié qu'il voulait lui demander de vivre avec lui, il y a au moins un mois. La blonde avait fini par se dire qu'il avait renoncé à sa première idée. Pourtant il avait finalement posé la question trois semaines plus tôt et son cœur avait tressauté de bonheur dans sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

Un sourire fit ressortir les petites fossettes sur ses joues en voyant sa petite amie rayonner.

Il pensait lui dévoiler ses envies de vie commune depuis un moment. Il s'en était même ouvert à son meilleur ami, il y a plusieurs semaines. Mais, il avait reculé à chaque occasion. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait proposé à une fille ça c'était mal terminé. Et c'était la demi-sœur de sa chérie. Il y avait franchement de quoi hésiter.

Le mariage de leurs amis lui avait finalement paru le moment idéal pour se lancer. Leur bonheur était tellement contagieux qu'il s'était laissé aller à la liesse générale et à la douceur de l'instant.

S était celle qu'il avait aimée depuis le début, celle pour qui il avait fait souffrir la femme qui lui était destinée depuis le jardin d'enfant et qui avait déjà programmé tout leur avenir. Il avait pris tous les risques pour la belle blonde, pour ses beaux yeux pétillants et sa peau sucrée comme le miel. Il avait remis en cause ce que ses parents et tout le gratin de l'UES considéraient comme acquis. Serena lui faisait perdre la raison et son cœur s'emballait à la simple vision de son visage d'ange.

- Tu as pensé à la glace ? questionna-t-il en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille fine pour embrasser son omoplate entre les bretelles entrecroisées de sa longue robe noire couverte de strass.

- Oui, j'ai scrupuleusement suivi la liste de Blair, répondit-elle en se tortillant de plaisir.

Sa meilleure amie avait accepté avec joie de l'aider, ou plutôt de diriger, l'organisation de leur pendaison de crémaillère. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique.

- Nate, gémit-elle quand les lèvres du jeune-homme remontèrent jusqu'à la base de sa nuque, à la fois de plaisir et de fatalisme.

Comment était-elle censée garder un maquillage et une coiffure irréprochables s'il ne cessait de venir la déshabiller pendant qu'elle se préparait ? Elle s'y était déjà reprise à deux fois.

- Ils vont arriver, le prévint-elle en frissonnant comme les mains de son petit ami remontaient le long de ses hanches pour trouver la fermeture éclair.

- T'inquiète, je suis sûr que Blair et Chuck comprendront qu'on ait un peu de retard dans les préparatifs. D'ailleurs à ce propos, on devrait peut-être vérifier que la chambre est bien fermée à clef, sinon ils risquent bien de disparaître pendant la fête.

- Tu es dégoutant, articula-t-elle contre sa bouche en lui rendant son baiser.

- Non, réaliste, il vaut mieux s'en assurer plutôt deux fois qu'une, répondit-il en l'attirant avec lui vers la porte de la pièce contigüe.

Avant qu'ils n'aient atteint le seuil, l'étoffe noire et brillante jonchait le carrelage.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Les premiers à arriver n'étaient nullement le couple de leurs meilleurs amis, mais Lily et Vic.

Cette dernière était rentré d'un voyage à Chicago dans le cadre de son cursus à NYU il y avait à peine quelques jours. Elle avait été ravie d'apprendre le mariage de son frère avec la brune, même si elle avait été désappointée de ne pas avoir été présente pour y assister.

Son frère aîné méritait bien un peu de bonheur au milieu de tout ce que son père lui faisait endurer. La guerre des Bass était devenue le feuilleton de l'automne de tout l'UES depuis que le procès s'était mu en cohue médiatique en devenant publique.

Nate rentra vivement sa chemise dans son pantalon et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour accueillir sa belle-mère pendant que Serena revêtait sa robe pour la troisième fois de la soirée alors que celle-ci n'avait pas encore commencée.

Néanmoins tout le reste se déroula au mieux.

Sa mère était ravie pour elle. Son cœur était nostalgique en observant sa fille assise sur les genoux de son amoureux et désormais colocataire.

Éric résidait sur le campus et ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs semaines. Elle partagerait donc désormais l'appartement uniquement avec la sœur de son fils adoptif. Elle se réjouissait que cette dernière ait accepté de venir vivre avec elle, surtout maintenant. Elle se serait sentie bien seule sans la présence de la jeune fille.

La sonnette tinta annonçant un nouvel invité en la personne d'un jeune homme plutôt grand, aux yeux aussi bleu que l'héritier Archibald. Son corps svelte et sa carrure indiquaient clairement qu'il fréquentait les salles de sports.

Chuck se redressa en apercevant un inconnu aux cheveux châtain clair entrer dans le salon. Sa sœur, elle, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa sans retenue.

Il sentit la main de son épouse se poser sur son bras pour apaiser la tension qui s'emparait de lui et lut une lueur d'avertissement dans son regard. Il carra la mâchoire et se mordit la langue pour retenir toute forme de commentaire acerbe.

Vic le lui présenta et il grinça des dents quand il vit la main du jeune homme se balader sur les hanches et la cambrure de rein de sa jeune sœur.

- Respire, lui souffla Blair en posant ses lèvres au goût de cerise sur les siennes.

- Je sais, elle est majeure et vaccinée, grommela-t-il en soupirant de frustration.

Sa femme émit un petit rire en même temps que son BlackBerry résonnait dans la poche intérieure de son blazer.

- Monsieur Charles Bass ?

- Lui-même. A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Commissaire Philip Hotchkins de la 54ème brigade, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer une triste nouvelle. C'est un peu délicat mais, votre père vient d'être retrouvé sans vie dans une chambre d'hôtel.

- Si c'est une blague de mauvais goût… cracha-t-il après quelques instants.

- Ce n'en n'est malheureusement pas une Monsieur. Étant donné les retentissements médiatiques que cela pourrait occasionner, je pense qu'il serait mieux que vous passiez au poste le plus rapidement possible afin de venir authentifier le corps, bien que cela ne soit qu'une formalité.

Il sentit à nouveau la main de sa femme se poser sur son bras, mais cette fois cela ne suffit pas à le calmer et elle n'avait nullement envie de rire.

Le teint de son mari était livide et il suffoquait presque. Les autres convives le remarquèrent aussi et le silence s'établit dans la pièce.

- Bien, je serai là dans moins d'une heure, articula-t-il faiblement avant de raccrocher.

- Chuck ? questionna sa femme alors que le regard de son mari se posait sur Lily.

- Il faut que j'aille identifier le corps de Bart, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Sa mère adoptive laissa échapper un cri étouffé et posa son verre d'une main tremblante sur le guéridon à sa droite.

- Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Je ne crois pas, je … Il faut que j'aille au commissariat, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Chacun le suivit à l'extérieur et ils grimpèrent tous dans la limousine à l'exception du jeune homme qui était venu rejoindre Vic à la petite fête, qui n'en n'était plus une.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Un silence assourdissant régnait dans l'habitacle. Personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche pour faire le moindre commentaire.

La main de Blair restait serrée autour de celle de Chuck, mais il évitait soigneusement son regard, fixant le paysage qui défilait sur les abords de la chaussée par la vitre teintée.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté une fois. Il avait été totalement dévasté quand son père avait disparu de sa vie, l'abandonnant à lui-même.

Mais le problème résidait bien là justement. Il ne pourrait vraiment croire à sa mort que lorsqu'il pourrait la constater de ses propres yeux.

Et les conditions étaient différentes aujourd'hui. Non seulement parce qu'ils étaient à couteaux tirés, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était plus seul. Il avait une femme, une famille autour de lui à présent. Il ne serait plus perdu sans personne à qui se raccrocher.

La chaleur de la paume de Blair le brûlait presque. C'était une trahison. Bart avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'il reste seul à jamais. Pour qu'il n'ait que lui comme repère. Son cœur et son cerveau étaient soudainement écartelés.

La jeune mariée caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce. Elle était complètement affolée en cet instant. Si ce n'était pas vrai, si c'était une erreur, elle n'osait même pas penser aux conséquences pour l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout.

Et si au contraire, c'était la réalité, alors ce serait peut-être encore pire. La dernière fois qu'il avait cru son père mort, Chuck avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Si Jack ne l'avait pas retrouvé à Bangkok, il y serait resté jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Pour cette raison, elle ne regrettait pas pleinement sa décision d'avoir couché avec son oncle. Il était vivant et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux au final. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans lui. Encore moins maintenant qu'il était son époux.

Mais elle tremblait au fond d'elle-même. Son cœur vacillait sous les assauts de la terreur. S'il y avait bien une seule chose qui pouvait provoquer le retour de l'ancien Chuck et le renvoyer à ses démons intérieurs, c'était un traumatisme antérieur comme celui-là.

Elle ferma les yeux et se raccrocha à leur amour de toutes ses forces, enserrant ses doigts dans les siens de la même manière. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Bart ne pouvait pas gagner, pas comme ça, c'était injuste et déloyal. Comment pourrait-elle être de taille à se battre contre son fantôme qui viendrait le hanter ?

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le poste de police, un officier les dirigea vers la morgue après leur avoir expliqué que Bartholomew Bass avait visiblement été victime d'une crise cardiaque.

La jeune femme qui tenait compagnie au magnat de l'immobilier avait fait tout ce qui pouvait être fait. Elle avait appelé l'ambulance mais il était décédé avant que l'équipe médicale n'arrive sur les lieux.

L'homme en uniforme derrière le comptoir enjoint Chuck, son plus proche parent, à se rendre sur place immédiatement, dans le local où était conservé le corps afin de signer le registre d'authentification pour pouvoir récupérer la dépouille de son père.

Serena lâcha la main de sa mère, qu'elle tenait fermement depuis leur départ de son nouvel appartement, comme Lily s'avançait les jambes tremblantes vers son fils adoptif.

Elle toucha son bras et il se tourna vers elle, absent.

- Je viens avec toi, souffla-t-elle en posant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il accrocha son bras à elle comme un automate, sans prononcer un seul mot et suivit l'agent vers la salle des frigos mortuaires.


	88. Chapter 88

Thanks to Moozanna, x-Beautiful Blass-x and the guest.

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme en bleu les précéda dans la chambre froide et ouvrit une porte métallique pour faire coulisser un tiroir sur lequel était étendu un corps recouvert d'un drap.<p>

Chuck sentit Lily resserrer son bras autour de lui.

- Monsieur Bass, l'interpella un homme, plutôt grand, à la chevelure poivre et sel, revêtu d'un complet marron, qu'il connaissait bien, depuis un angle de la salle.

Chuck leva les yeux sur le commissaire divisionnaire sans le voir.

- J'ai pris sur moi de le faire amener ici, indiqua le vieil homme avec un signe de tête vers le défunt. C'est plus discret et, étant donné les circonstances, une autopsie sera obligatoire, même si superflue. Janette, ici présente, a déjà commencé les analyses sanguines pour rechercher des traces de poison éventuel, on aura les résultats dans l'après-midi de demain. Dès qu'elle aura contresigné le rapport toxicologique et confirmé la mort naturelle par crise cardiaque, vous pourrez disposer du corps pour l'inhumation.

- Merci, répondit Lily à la place de son fils adoptif qui était toujours sans réaction.

Son regard était à nouveau rivé sur le linge bleu qui recouvrait le cadavre. Quand Janette décacha le visage, son sang se figea dans ses veines.

Les jambes de Lily ployèrent sous elle et elle se raccrocha à son épaule. Dans un réflexe, il la rattrapa et la serra contre lui. Ce geste le sortit de sa catatonie. Son hémoglobine se mit alors à pulser dans chacune de ses cellules.

- Est-ce je suis la seule ou bien, toi non plus, tu ne peux pas le croire ? articula faiblement sa mère, en esquissant un geste vers le corps froid de son ex-mari.

Elle effleura sa pommette blanche de ses doigts. Bart Bass était bien couché sur cette plaque métallique, juste devant elle, les yeux clos et la peau glacée. Tellement glacée que la sensation s'étendit à tous ses membres et qu'elle en perdit le souffle.

- Lily, s'écria Chuck au moment où elle s'effondrait.

Janette vint à leur secours et ils installèrent la blonde sur une chaise.

- Je vais vous chercher un peu d'eau, indiqua l'employée des services de police en s'éloignant.

Elle rapporta un gobelet qu'elle présenta à Lily et un document qu'elle remit à Chuck.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici, commenta sa mère adoptive en se relevant sur ses jambes flageolante.

- Je la raccompagne. Si vous voulez bien remplir ce formulaire, j'ai besoin de votre signature pour la reconnaissance d'identité, expliqua-t-elle au jeune homme.

Il nota et saisit les feuilles pendant que Janette raccompagnait Lily Rhodes - ex-Bass - dans la salle où attendait le reste de la famille.

- Il est encore plus effrayant, marmonna-t-elle en franchissant les portes, à Nate qui vint prendre la relève pour la soutenir.

Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Serena qui tenait les mains tremblantes de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes.

La brune faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas laisser la panique l'envahir. Son mari allait avoir besoin d'elle, du moins elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Elle ne devait pas flancher maintenant et se laisser aspirer par la peur qui gagnait du terrain et menaçait de l'engloutir toute entière.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Chuck ressortit par les portes battantes quelques minutes plus tard, le son du martellement de ses tempes emplissait son cerveau, l'enveloppant dans une sorte de brouillard émotionnel qui lui donnait le tournis.

Blair se leva à la seconde où elle l'aperçut et s'avança au-devant de lui d'un pas chancelant. Il croisa son regard, rempli de larmes contenues et d'effroi. Le désespoir qui y brillait se propagea en lui comme un coup de foudre.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa femme et la serra tout contre lui. Son corps frêle tremblait contre le sien qui tenait à peine debout, tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle relâcha un sanglot qui remontait le long de sa trachée, le front contre son épaule, le visage enfuit dans le tissu de son manteau.

- Je vais bien … Tout ira bien, chuchota-t-il à son oreille pour la rassurer.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et leva son visage pour poser son menton sur sa clavicule. Elle réaffirma sa prise autour du cou de son mari et caressa sa nuque du bout des doigts. Ses poumons parvinrent enfin à accumuler l'oxygène nécessaire à sa respiration. Une goute salée roula sur sa joue gauche pour finir sa course dans la doublure du col de l'homme qui détenait la clé de son cœur.

L'esprit de Chuck se réorganisait comme il plaquait celle qu'il aimait tout contre lui. Son cœur retrouvait lentement son rythme et le sang qui courrait dans ses veines ralentit sa course. Il ferma durement les paupières et pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe chocolat de celle qui était sa raison de vivre.

Des éclats de voix parvinrent jusqu'à eux depuis le bureau du légiste, sur la droite.

- Où est-il ? redemandait le cadet de Bart en haussant le ton, à la femme d'une quarantaine d'années, tout de bleu vêtue.

- Jack, calme-toi ! l'exhorta plus bas Élisabeth.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'en n'aurai pas le cœur net, aboya-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer, c'est impossible, tentait vainement d'expliquer Janette.

- Je veux le voir ! tonna-t-il.

- La morgue n'est pas une scène de foire, le corps a déjà été identifié, refusa le médecin.

Il passa outre son interdiction et pénétra dans la salle d'attente à grandes enjambées. Il s'immobilisa devant son neveu. Sa fille se leva d'un bond pour se planter à hauteur de son demi-frère.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda Jack.

- Comment es-tu au courant ? questionna son neveu.

- Diana m'a appelé. Joy, la fille qui était avec Bart, travaille pour elle. La petite était catastrophée, elle l'a prévenue même avant les flics.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? marmonna Blair.

- Où est-il ? Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux, plaida le frère de Bart.

Chuck acquiesça.

- Je vais parler au commissaire.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Janette qui avait déjà appelé son supérieur.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Un moment plus tard, son oncle franchissait les battants qui les séparaient de la salle des cellules réfrigérées où étaient conservés les corps.

- Maman ? Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Vic devant la pâleur des traits de sa mère.

Élisabeth fit un petit signe de tête.

- Je vais attendre dans la voiture, dit-elle en détournant le regard de sur son fils qui venait seulement de l'apercevoir dans le couloir adjacent.

Elle tira les pans de son manteau un peu plus étroitement autour d'elle et fit demi-tour pour regagner la sortie.

- Reste, la pria Chuck.

Élisabeth s'arrêta et pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face.

- Jack va avoir besoin de toi, commenta-t-il en évitant de croiser les yeux marrons qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Matt et Vic, ainsi qu'aux siens, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, surtout en ce moment.

Il avait déjà bien assez à gérer comme ça.

- Monsieur Bass ?

Il se tourna vers l'assistant de Janet qui tenait le formulaire qu'il avait rempli et signé au préalable entre ses mains.

- Vous n'avez pas mentionné quelle entreprise de pompes funèbres s'occupera de la dépouille. La maison Kristorssen, représente celle à qui on adresse la prise en charge en général, mais vous avez peut-être une autre préférence ?

Chuck le dévisagea, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les obsèques, et tout ce qui les accompagnait, devaient se dérouler. C'est Lily qui s'était chargé de ça la dernière fois.

- Je vais faire le nécessaire, déclara cette dernière en s'avançant à sa droite, à présent qu'elle avait un peu récupéré du choc.

- Merci, murmura son fils adoptif.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant, soupira la blonde. Est-ce que tu as une exigence particulière à ce propos ? questionna-t-elle.

- A cercueil ouvert ! répondirent en stéréo Chuck et Jack, qui ressortait de la morgue.


	89. Chapter 89

La nouvelle du décès de Bart était à peine diffusée que le BlackBerry de Chuck se remit à sonner à toute volée. Chacun espérant pouvoir retirer au moins quelques marrons du feu.

Sans le Big Boss dans le paysage, la scène immobilière prenait un nouvel aspect et d'aucun espérait donc revenir en arrière et faire amande honorable auprès du seul Bass qui restait en piste.

Tout un chacun n'ignorait pas qu'il n'était plus l'héritier en titre de BI, mais son aura était toujours aussi retentissante et la bataille juridique qui l'opposait au grand maître était suivie non seulement dans l'UES, mais aussi ailleurs dans le monde de l'immobilier.

Maintenant que le PDG n'était plus de ce monde, pour de bon (tout le monde avait pu s'en rendre compte en venant le constater de visu lors de la présentation de leurs respectueuses condoléances à la chambre funéraire) les cartes étaient redistribuées et il valait mieux caresser Chuck Bass dans le sens du poil. Car nul ne doutait qu'il finirait par récupérer son trône d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le jeune homme déconnecta son téléphone et referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta sa femme.

Elle le trouvait étrangement calme depuis l'annonce de la mort de Bart à la pendaison de crémaillère de leurs meilleurs amis, la semaine précédente.

- Pour la centième fois : Oui ! répondit-il en l'enlaçant. Je te promets que je ne vais pas me volatiliser dans la nature, cette fois. Je sais que c'est ce que tu redoutes, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais rester là, juste là, près de toi, dans tes bras. Même mort, mon père n'arrivera pas à nous séparer.

Elle caressa son visage du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle.

- Et je t'aime aussi Bass, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser suavement.

Il la sentit se détendre un peu quand leurs langues dansèrent l'une contre l'autre. En reprenant son souffle, elle laissa aller son front dans le creux de son épaule et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus le bras du canapé pour mieux se lover tout contre lui.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle continuait quand même à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais, en réalité, il n'y avait vraiment pas lieu de le faire. Il lui était difficile d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'en fait, il avait l'impression de ne rien ressentir du tout par rapport à la brusque disparition de son père.

Passé les premiers moments de culpabilité de s'être écarté du chemin que Bart avait choisi pour lui à l'instant où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, et certainement déjà bien avant, il se sentait plutôt soulagé. Comme si un poids immense était retiré de sa poitrine et c'était ça le plus horrible.

Il se rendait compte qu'il avait perdu son père il y a déjà bien longtemps. Il l'avait enterré une première fois, aux affres de la souffrance, totalement anéanti par son monde qui s'écroulait autour de lui.

Parce que jusque-là, Bart était son monde, le seul qui ait une quelque importance à ses yeux. Du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre encore en repoussant Blair et la famille Van Der Woodsen le plus loin possible de lui.

Mais depuis, il avait grandi, il avait mûri, il était devenu adulte et il avait découvert tous les mensonges de son père, y compris celui qui consistait à lui faire croire que personne - personne - ne voudrait jamais de lui, excepté son paternel, qui avait la bonté d'âme de le tolérer à ses côtés et de s'occuper de son éducation alors qu'il ne le méritait pas du tout.

Aujourd'hui, il pouvait s'appuyer sur sa famille. Blair, Lily, Serena, Nate, Éric, Eléanor, Cyrus et même Harold et Roman sans omettre Dorota et Vania, ils se préoccupaient tous de lui.

Il avait longtemps cru évoluer dans un monde vide et factice, mais ce n'était pas vrai non plus. Leur monde regorgeait de personnes qui comptaient les unes pour les autres et qui s'inquiétaient et s'entraidaient mutuellement quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais, il n'y avait pas que ce monde-là. Celui de son autre famille, celle de chair et de sang, répondait aussi présent.

Matt avait pris le premier avion pour Manhattan afin de venir assister aux funérailles qui s'étaient tenues trois jours plus tôt. Nullement dans l'intention d'honorer la mémoire de leur père. S'il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres, c'était pour apporter son soutien à son jumeau.

Quant à Vic, elle s'était transformée en grande sœur, le couvant littéralement du regard comme une louve. Prête à répondre au moindre de ses souhaits comme s'il était lui-même mourant. Elle s'était occupée de tout ce qui concernait le projet canadien avec Looming et Thorpe, lui dégageant du temps pour pouvoir gérer les conséquences de la nouvelle mort de Bart. A tel point qu'il avait dû y mettre le holà pour ne pas se retrouver à tourner en rond dans l'appartement des Waldorf-Rose.

La manière dont son père s'était comporté vis-à-vis de Matt était certainement ce qui avait fini de rompre le lien qui les unissait. Chuck avait pu supporter cette attitude méprisante à son égard, parce qu'il se pensait le dernier des derniers à une époque.

Mais c'était tout autre chose quand leur père l'exerçait à l'encontre de son jumeau qu'il n'avait jamais voulu connaître, ni reconnaître. Son frère était quelqu'un de bien et il ne méritait nullement pareille insulte de la part de qui que ce soit et certainement pas de Bartholomew Bass qui était bien loin de lui arriver à la cheville.

- Il est temps d'y aller, l'informa sa femme après avoir consulté sa montre.

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis quitta ses genoux, l'entraînant par la main. La lecture du testament était prévue dans moins d'une heure au cabinet d'avocats de Bart.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, Jack était déjà là, en compagnie d'Élisabeth. Cette dernière lâcha sa main à la seconde ou Matt entra dans la pièce avec Vic.

Son oncle précéda Chuck dans l'étude, prenant soin de rester à une distance raisonnable, dépassant au moins la portée de bras de l'ancien surfeur professionnel.

Blair prit place à côté de Nate, sur le banc. Lui non plus n'avait pas lâché son meilleur ami d'une semelle. Lily et Serena arrivèrent pour compléter le groupe.

- Vous venez ? demanda l'ex-héritier en s'adressant à tous sur le seuil.

Blair se leva immédiatement pour le rejoindre et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Vous saurez tout de toutes manières, inutile d'attendre ici pour qu'on vous réexplique plus tard, ajouta-t-il pour finir de convaincre les autres.

Chacun entra alors à son tour et s'installa sur une des chaises contre le mur latéral dans la pièce, laissant Chuck et Jack de chaque côté de la table de réunion, face à l'avocat.

Ce dernier procéda à la lecture des différents actes de législation, énumérant les nombreux biens et actif de Bartholomew Bass, ce qui prit facilement une bonne heure.

- Si on en venait au fait, s'énerva son cadet. On connaît tous l'étendue des pouvoirs de mon frère et ses propriétés.

Maître Junk lui décocha un regard noir, et poursuivit la liste comme le prévoyait la loi, mais activa la cadence.

- En conclusion, sourit-il sournoisement derrière ses montures d'écailles, une demi-heure plus tard. Bartholomew Bass lègue la totalité de ses biens et revenus à l'institut St Agnès de la Roseraie situé dans le comté de Chino, dans l'état de Californie.

- Quel bâtard ! jura Jack.

Ce qui lui valut un autre regard désapprobateur de l'avocat qui remonta de son index ses lunettes sur son nez.

- C'est quoi cet institut ? demanda plus calmement Chuck.

- C'est l'asile où notre alcolo de père a fait enfermée la mère de Bart pour qu'il puisse se barrer tranquillement avec son fric et la mienne, avant de le dilapidé en tord-boyaux, cracha son oncle.

- Néanmoins, reprit Maître Junk, il semblerait que toutes les closes ne soient pas totalement remplies, ni respectées pour ce faire.

Il récupéra toute l'attention de chaque personne dans la salle.

- Dans son acharnement à tenter de vous déposséder, vous et votre oncle, reprit-il en s'adressant au jeune héritier destitué, après s'être éclairci la gorge pour ménager son petit effet. Il semblerait que Bart ait omis de rayer une personne dans la lignée de succession. Si je procède aux éliminations telles qu'il les a consignées par écrit, je tombe sur un nom, qui est légataire légitime et à qui revient donc Bass Industrie et tous ses actifs, ainsi que la fortune personnelle de votre père, en lieu et place de l'établissement désigné, celui de Victoria Bass.

Tous les yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la jeune fille qui émit une sorte de jappement incohérent et crut qu'elle allait défaillir.

Matt, assis à sa droite se porta immédiatement à son secours.

- Hé, Vic ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'agenouillant devant sa chaise.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux vitreux pendant une seconde avant que ses pupilles ne se fixent sur lui.

- Je … Je crois, oui, dit-elle en tentant de respirer, mais sans grand succès.

Jack et Élisabeth se levèrent simultanément pour entourer leur fille.

- Elle a besoin d'air, indiqua le sauveteur attitré en lui attrapant les mains pour l'obliger à se lever.

Il passa son bras dans son dos et lui fit faire quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre que Serena ouvrait en grand.

Chuck les rejoint tandis que sa sœur récupérait quelques couleurs.

- Elle va bien ? questionna Jack en se plantant à côté de son beau-fils, sans même plus penser aux risques pour sa personne.

- Ça va aller, oui, répondit Vic en s'efforçant de sourire de son mieux.

Élisabeth posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils sans quitter sa fille du regard.

Elle prit soudain conscience que ce n'était pas Matt, qui, lui, se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en retirant sa paume de la veste de costume de Chuck.

Ce dernier s'était raidi à son contact et déglutit en silence.

- Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, conseilla Lily à Vic en revenant avec un gobelet rempli de la fontaine située dans un coin de la salle d'attente.

- Merci, nota Matt en passant le liquide à sa sœur.

- C'est bon, je vais bien, les informa cette dernière après en avoir avalé le contenu.

- Bien, alors je suggère de reprendre là où nous en étions, s'exclama Maître Junk.


	90. Chapter 90

Victoria Bass avait du mal à remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Elle qui prévoyait toujours tout, se retrouvait tout à coup, sans aucune préparation préalable, bombardé à la direction de Bass Industrie et à la tête d'une fortune colossale.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de dominer le monde des affaires à l'instar de ce que son père faisait en Australie mais, là, c'était un peu trop pour elle d'un seul coup.

La lecture du testament s'était terminée dans le silence le plus total après la reprise de la réunion, suite à son malaise. Chacun étant totalement stupéfié par la nouvelle ainsi que par l'incroyable négligence et manque de réflexion de Bart.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de la fille de Jack ? Sa propre nièce. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré soit. Elle l'avait tout juste croisé à l'Empire le jour où il avait jeté tout le monde dehors. Mais quand même, cela faisait mal à son égo de se rendre compte qu'il avait même totalement éclipsé son existence.

Ce qui était largement compensé par le fait que cela lui conférait aujourd'hui le titre d'héritière légitime et lui octroyait la totalité de ses biens, devant son père et son demi-frère. Non qu'elle considère Chuck comme un frère éloigné. Ils étaient devenus pratiquement plus proche qu'elle et Matt.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de l'ironie de la situation. Elle qui avait tant espéré pouvoir gravir les échelons était désormais au sommet et tenait le destin de son père dans le creux de sa main selon son bon vouloir.

Elle s'observa dans le miroir avant de sortir des toilettes pour rejoindre les deux hommes dans la salle de réunion.

- Victoria, entama Jack à peine eu-t-elle posé un orteil dans la pièce.

- Non, c'est moi qui parle pour une fois, dit-elle en levant la main pour le faire taire. Et pour la, je-ne-sais-combientième-fois, cesse de m'appeler comme ça !

Chuck ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur à la consternation qui se peignait sur le visage de Jack.

- Il est plus qu'évident que si Bart n'avait pas été si concentré à vous torpiller, il se serait rendu compte qu'il me laissait tout sur les bras et qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ce choix, mais puisque la loi est de notre côté, on ne va pas s'en priver, commença-t-elle. Par contre, ce qui est également évident, c'est que je suis incapable de gérer Bass industrie.

- Je n'en suis pas si certain, commenta son frère. Tu te débrouilles bien avec Looming et Thorpe.

- Arrête de lui passer de la pommade, grimaça son oncle.

- Donc, tu ne me penses pas à la hauteur ? rebondit sa fille.

- Tu viens de le dire toi-même Vict… Vic, se reprit-il. Bart doit se retourner dans sa tombe et cette fois, on est certain qu'il y est !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable, lui opposa Chuck. Si tu avais un tant soit peu pris la peine de jeter un œil sur son projet à Canberra, tu aurais vu qu'elle a un très bon potentiel.

- Le potentiel ne fait pas tout, le tança Jack.

- Peut-être mais c'est un grand atout et elle peut continuer à apprendre. Elle n'est pas toute seule, on est là, renchérit Chuck.

- On ? Qui ça on ? Est-ce que tu m'inclus aussi dans le lot ? C'est vraiment trop généreux de ta part, étant donné que tu n'as rien à dire !

- Ça suffit ! cria Vic. Je suis là, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié !

- Désolé, s'excusa son frère.

Son père grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible et se pencha en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je pense que tu as raison, je n'ai pas assez d'expérience, indiqua-t-elle à l'intention de ce dernier.

- Vic … soupira Chuck.

- Non, écoute. Je fais peut-être du bon travail sur le projet canadien, mais c'est parce que tu me tiens la main. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu même mettre un talon aiguille dans les bureaux de Looming et encore moins dans ceux de Raina.

- Parce qu'ils ne te connaissaient pas, argumenta-t-il. Mais maintenant que tu vas être la PDG de BI, ils vont tous se bousculer pour que tu leur octrois un rendez-vous, tu verras.

- C'est trop pour mes épaules. Tu as peut-être réussi à le faire toi, il y a trois ans, mais je ne suis pas toi, je n'ai pas ta carrure. J'ai besoin de pouvoir tout préparer, tout organiser. J'ai mes cours à NYU, je n'ai pas le temps de diriger une multinationale de cette taille entre deux devoirs à rendre.

- Je serai là, je ne vais pas te laisser …

- Ca j'y compte bien ! le coupa-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je vais tout remettre comme ça aurait dû le rester avant que Bart ne revienne d'entre les morts. L'héritage te revient de droit. Quand à Matt, inutile de lui infliger la torture de porter une chemise pour venir siéger à un conseil d'administration auquel il ne s'intéresse pas le moins du monde.

- Vic … tenta Jack à son tour.

Elle sourit à cette appellation dans sa bouche, il apprenait vite quand il avait besoin de se faire entendre.

- Je demande juste que tu lui rendes ses parts de BI et la gestion de BO, exactement comme vous fonctionniez avant, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu son père.

Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise sans autre commentaire. C'était un juste retour des choses, dans tous les sens du terme. Il connaissait assez sa fille pour savoir qu'elle savourerait chaque instant où elle pourrait le remettre à sa place et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait quasiment supplié de lui donner sa chance sans qu'il n'en tienne compte.

- Et toi ? Tu te situes où dans tout ça ? questionna Chuck.

- Je me contenterai de garder un nombre de part non négligeable pour travailler avec vous deux quand j'aurai décroché mon master, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Juste assez pour faire pencher la balance de notre côté quand on prendra les décisions. Je suis certaine qu'il y a un nombre de parasites inquantifiable dont il faut se débarrasser au conseil.

- Une seule condition, répondit son frère. Et elle est sans appel.

- Je t'écoute, l'enjoint Vic.

- Tu dois m'aider à convaincre Matt d'accepter une partie d'héritage, au moins pour Hugo, même s'il ne vient jamais assister aux réunions du conseil. Il n'aura qu'à me faire une procuration permanente s'il le veut.

- Marché conclu, acquiesça sa sœur en lui tendant sa main.

Il la serra dans la sienne avant de l'attirer dans ses bras.

- Bien joué petite sœur, souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de passer devant Jack pour quitter la pièce, avec un petit sourire ironique.

- Ca y est, tu as fini ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? railla celui-ci à l'encontre de sa fille.

- En fait, le jeu ne fait que commencer ! Et si tu veux vraiment en faire partie, je te conseille de m'écouter à l'avenir et de t'en tenir à ça au lieu de m'envoyer balader comme quand j'avais dix ans.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai tenue éloignée de Bass Océanie maintenant.

- Ça n'excuse pas pour autant tout ce que vous nous avez fait, au contraire !

- Victoria ! cria soudain Jack retrouvant naturellement son autorité paternelle.

La jeune fille tressaillit devant la colère peinte sur son visage.

- Je sais que tu penses que je me venge, dit-elle sans le moindre soupçon de sourire cette fois. J'y prends un certain plaisir, c'est vrai. Mais je fais uniquement ce que j'estime le plus juste pour tout le monde, y compris pour maman et toi.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous obliger à nous asseoir tous à une même table pour un repas comme une gentille petite famille, même si tu le veux très fort. Contente-toi de t'occuper de toi et uniquement de ça, lui conseilla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas tout réparer par ta simple volonté.

- Tu n'es pas le premier à me le dire, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'essayer, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Tu es aussi bornée qu'une mule, soupira Jack.

- Maman dit que je tiens ça de toi, c'est mon côté Bass, paraît-il.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! ironisa son père avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Si je réussis à faire ça. Est-ce que tu me prendras enfin au sérieux ? demanda-t-elle franchement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je te prends très au sérieux, tu peux me croire, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour ne pas que tu approches de BO. Tu es bien trop intelligente, tu aurais tout deviné en moins de deux jours, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Elle sourit et l'enlaça avant de poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue et de quitter l'endroit le cœur léger. Elle avait du pain sur la planche, il y avait beaucoup de chose à remettre en ordre et pas seulement au sein du conseil de Bass Industrie.


	91. Chapter 91

Merci beaucoup à x-Beautiful Blass-x, miss-acacia84 and Moozanna

* * *

><p>- Ils sont là, Ils sont là, sautilla Hugo à côté de Shaori.<p>

Elle aperçut son beau-frère et ses belles-sœurs et lâcha sa main. Il courut aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ses petites jambes et se jeta dans celles de Chuck, qui le souleva dans ses bras. Il referma les siens autour de son cou.

- Est-ce que tu as été sage ? demanda son oncle.

Le petit bonhomme répondit par l'affirmative avec nombre de grands acquiescements de la tête, où se battaient les mêmes boucles brunes difficiles à disciplinées que celles de sa mère.

- Comme une image, répondit Matt en souriant. Quand il dort !

Il agrippa son fils par la taille et le déposa sur le tarmac de l'aéroport de Tullamarine pour saluer son jumeau et sa femme, ainsi que sa petite sœur.

- Vos bagages, Monsieur, indiqua le steward du jet de BI comme deux employés amenaient un chariot de transport avec plusieurs valises.

- Mais, vous êtes folles ! s'exclama Shaori en riant, s'adressant à Blair et Vic.

- Je dirige une maison de haute couture, dit la plus âgée des deux.

- Ça explique tout, compléta la plus jeune en souriant.

- Si vous le dites, commenta la compagne de Matt en haussant les épaules.

- Où est la limo ? questionna Blair.

- Je l'ai renvoyée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, si ma camionnette tombe en panne, tu seras la dernière à qui je demanderai de pousser, la taquina son beau-frère.

- Puisque vous logez à la maison, autant vous habituez tout de suite au manque de confort, renchérit Shaori en riant.

La brune jeta un regard dubitatif à son mari et retint un commentaire acerbe. Si Matt pensait qu'elle allait passer quatre semaines entières loin du luxe de son quotidien, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil.

Depuis que Chuck avait repris la direction du conseil de BI, à la suite de la mort de Bart, tous les problèmes de liquidités s'étaient envolés et il la couvrait de cadeaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Elle n'avait plus aucune excuse, et aucune envie, pour le lui interdire.

Elle était néanmoins prête à faire des concessions pour l'homme de sa vie. Il était sur des charbons ardents depuis qu'ils avaient décollé de JFK, à l'idée de retrouver son jumeau qu'il n'avait quitté que trois semaines en tout et pour tout depuis la lecture du testament. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir le temps passer.

Les activités professionnelles de Chuck avaient repris à une course effrénée, alors que l'encre sur les documents concernant les changements opérés par Vic n'était même pas encore sèche. Tous les loups qui avaient montré les dents ou fait la sourde oreille quand il s'était retrouvé exclu par son père, redevenaient tout à coup des moutons qui le sollicitaient de toutes parts.

Bien entendu, il était hors de question que son mari passe les prochaines semaines complètement à sa disposition. Il travaillerait d'Australie, depuis BO. Jack était rentré une semaine plus tôt pour remettre de l'ordre ici aussi. Ils avaient plusieurs réunions de programmées à Canberra et à Sydney avec Vic, qui avaient réussi à aménager son temps d'études universitaires en reportant certains cours au semestre suivant.

Malgré tout, Blair était heureuse qu'ils prennent un peu leurs distances avec New-York. Elle non plus n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à elle. La rééducation permettait à sa mère la réutilisation de son bras même si ce n'était pas encore à 100%. Eléanor n'était toujours pas dans la possibilité de dessiner, mais elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Jenny sur ses croquis. Ce qui laissait plus de travail de gestion à la jeune femme.

La styliste avait toutefois insisté pour que sa fille prenne quelques semaines avec son chéri. Blair n'avait pas eu droit à une vraie lune de miel et méritait bien un petit voyage, tant qu'elle rentrait avant février pour finaliser le prochain défilé, avait-elle décrété. Il tardait à la nouvelle directrice de WD de déambuler dans Chapel Street et de faire un petit tour au Jam Factory.

- J'espère que vous ne serez pas serrés comme des sardines, railla son beau-frère en arrivant près de sa voiture.

Le véhicule en question était le dernier pick-up Dodge taille XXL, un Ram Laramie édition limitée bleu électrique. Ils y grimpèrent tous, aussi à l'aise que dans une limousine. Matt lui fit un clin d'œil moqueur avant de s'installer derrière le volant pour les emmener chez lui.

La jeune mariée posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et observa le paysage ensoleillé de Melbourne. Noël sur une plage de sable fin, ce serait une première agréable pour eux deux. Ce serait aussi leurs premières fêtes de fin d'année en tant que couple marié.

Mais ce ne serait pas les seules premières pour Chuck. Ils devaient rester jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier. Matt avait insisté pour qu'ils prolongent leur séjour jusqu'à leur anniversaire. Il voulait absolument le fêter avec son jumeau. En fait, ce serait aussi la première fois que Chuck le célèbrerait réellement.

Sa relation avec Élisabeth s'était un peu améliorée, sans être totalement une vraie relation maternelle. Il acceptait désormais volontiers de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle. La lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite restait gravée dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Blair avait bon espoir que cela évolue favorablement, à l'instar de Vic, qui ne ménageait pas sa peine pour aller dans ce sens et les réunir le plus souvent possible à la moindre occasion qui se présentait.

Ses inquiétudes s'étaient également estompées au sujet de la réaction de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur face à la mort de Bart. Elle ne redoutait plus de se réveiller un matin pour découvrir un petit mot sur son oreiller.

Elle avait passé la semaine qui suivait l'annonce du décès de son père à le regarder dormir la première moitié de la nuit et à se réveiller en sursaut au moindre bruit la seconde. Mais il ne s'était pas effondré, il n'avait pas sombré dans le désespoir et n'avait pas disparu dans une contrée reculée d'Asie du sud-est. Il avait tenu le choc, peut-être - sûrement - mieux qu'elle.

Elle respirait enfin, la mort du magnat était un réel soulagement pour elle. Les menaces de destruction qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de son fils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, tout comme les actions juridiques entreprises. Elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'il ne le blesse plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Si c'était seulement possible.

Le pick-up ralentit devant une immense maison victorienne à quatre étages sur Park Street, à South Yarra. Blair en resta bouche bée quand Matt s'engagea dans l'allée pour se stationner dans le parking qui occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée. Une Chevrolet Camaro gris métallisé dernier modèle et deux Honda Hornet rutilantes, l'une jaune, l'autre rouge, dormaient sagement à côté d'un espace aménagé, qui ressemblait à une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba pour surfeur.

- On a un peu bricolé la maison des arrières grands-parents de Shaori, expliqua Matt en claquant la portière du Laramie.

Un domestique extirpa les bagages de la plage arrière du véhicule et les transporta dans le fond.

- Vous venez ? demanda Vic en tirant Chuck par la manche pour prendre l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Au premier, la maison, conservée dans son état d'origine mais redécorée avec soin et bon goût par Shaori, était divisée en plusieurs pièces de belles tailles destinées à la vie quotidienne. Hugo courut au fond du couloir et disparut dans sa salle de jeux.

- Je vous montre votre chambre, avant de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire, dit Matt.

Le deuxième était constitué de quatre grandes chambres, séparées par deux salles de bain attenantes de chaque côté du palier. Une porte fenêtre, qui donnait sur un balcon individuel aménagé, laissait entrer la lumière à flot dans chacune d'elles.

Vic ouvrit la troisième porte sur la gauche et se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin.

- Oh ! Ça, ça m'a manqué, s'exclama-t-elle en se laissant balloter sur son matelas à eau.

Blair ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle découvrit la chambre qui leur était réservée.

- Je crois que ça ne sera pas si horrible que ça, tout compte fait, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Chuck.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je savais que tu apprécierais, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Parce que tu le savais ! s'offusqua-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'avant-bras.

- Tu n'as pas réellement cru que je t'emmènerais camper dans une bicoque en bois sur la plage ? s'indigna-t-il lui-même.

- Non, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! dit-elle en désignant la pièce somptueuse qui ressemblait à un palais des mille et une nuits, avec ses voilages en mousseline de soie d'un violet profond translucide.

Trois cousins recouverts de soie sauvage écrue étaient disséminés sur l'édredon couvert par des draps de satin lavande.

Le mobilier, de style Tudor, en chêne clair, donnait une petite impression de vieux château, digne des monarques d'antan.

Le dernier étage avait été restructuré en espace ouvert sous d'immenses velux dans la toiture victorienne et faisait office de jardin d'intérieur, où Shaori faisait pousser des plantes et des fleurs multicolores, qui ornaient la véranda de couleurs et de senteurs sucrées


	92. Chapter 92

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Chuck envoyait son dernier mail quand Matt entra dans le salon de sa demeure.<p>

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? s'étonna son hôte en le trouvant là. C'est le matelas à eau ?

- Non, j'ai très bien dormi, mais j'avais des rapports d'expertises à vérifier pour la construction à Vancouver.

- Ne me dis pas que tu bosses là ?! Il est 6h00 du mat ! s'exclama l'Australien.

- Mais il est seulement quatre heures de l'après-midi, hier, à New-York, contra son jumeau.

- Ouais, passons, commenta ce dernier en secouant la tête.

- Et toi, pourquoi t'es debout si tôt ? Ne me dis pas que les cours commencent à cette heure-là, de ce côté-ci du monde.

- Je donne des cours de surf, je ne suis pas un prof titularisé. En plus ce sont les congés scolaires de Noël, je te rappelle ! Enfin, si tu sais ce que le mot congé veut dire, bien évidemment, bougonna Matt.

- J'ai passé des semaines à me tourner les pouces, maintenant que tout rentre dans l'ordre, j'ai plein de retard à rattraper, sans compter qu'il y a plein de dossiers que Bart a mis en suspens.

- Ça ne pouvait pas rester en suspens encore un peu ? râla encore son jumeau.

- Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur. Shaori t'as jeté hors du lit ou quoi ?

Cette dernière apparut sur le seuil.

- Désolé, laisse tomber, je vais aller faire quelques figures, ça ira mieux après, dit Matt en ressortant de la pièce.

Sa compagne le suivit des yeux et passa une main sur son front en soupirant.

- Dernier jour des éliminatoires pour les sélections de la Rip Cup et des qualifications pour le classement national, expliqua-t-elle, en grimaçant, à Chuck qui l'interrogeait du regard.

Elle but une gorgée de la tasse de café qu'elle tenait à la main avant de reprendre.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, ça va le distraire un peu. Sinon, il aurait passé toutes les fêtes scotché devant l'écran à regarder la compétition et à ruminer. C'est déjà une prouesse en soi qu'il ne soit pas là-bas, même si ça lui arracherait les tripes.

Le jeune Américain n'avait aucune fascination pour le sport, mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour comprendre la frustration de son jumeau. Il se leva et gagna le rez-de-chaussée où il trouva Matt occupé à farter sa planche.

- Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier, j'voulais pas m'en prendre à toi. J'suis vraiment content que tu sois venu.

- Moi aussi, indiqua son jumeau. Puisqu'on est debout tous les deux, on pourrait en profiter pour passer du temps entre nous.

- Tu veux t'essayer au surf avec moi ? s'éberlua son frère.

Chuck grimaça à cette simple idée.

- Non, mais on pourrait faire autre chose. Tu as les casques qui vont avec ces petits bolides ? proposa-t-il en désignant les motos derrières eux.

Matt sourit et rangea sa planche contre le mur avant de passer dans le garage. Il ouvrit une armoire et lui tendit un modulable avant de se saisir du sien et de décrocher les clés des engins.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

Lorsque Blair se réveilla deux heures plus tard, elle s'habilla et se retrouva nez à nez avec Vic qui quittait sa chambre, elle aussi.

- Bien dormi ? questionna la jeunette.

- Comme une princesse, répondit sa belle-sœur avec un sourire.

- Ça c'est l'air australien et les matelas à eaux, on ne dort jamais mieux que là-dessus. J'adore ça, s'exclama Vic.

Shaori les informa que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur soudaine envie de virée matinale en tête à tête, aussi décidèrent-elles d'aller flâner dans les boutiques de luxe sur Chapelle Street.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

L'après-midi, Blair retrouva son mari devant la RSPCA de Melbourne.

- Tu es certain que tu veux faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en ai parlé avec Matt et Shaori, ils sont d'accord. Une promesse est une promesse, surtout pour un enfant de cet âge.

- Ok ! Mais si je suis couverte de morsures de puces, ce sera ta faute, renifla-t-elle, méprisante en le suivant dans les locaux de la société protectrice des animaux.

Quand elle se retrouva face aux petits yeux des chiots abandonnés dans leur cage, derrières les grilles métalliques, son cœur fondit.

- Oh ! Regarde celui-là, il est trop mignon, s'extasia-t-elle devant un Golden Retriever couleur sable.

Un petit sourire narquois flotta sur les lèvres de Chuck.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-il.

- Sortons d'ici, cette odeur de chien me rend malade, grogna-t-elle en relevant le menton pour quitter le chenil.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

Le matin du 25 décembre, Hugo se leva aux aurores, trop impatient de voir si le Père Noël lui avait effectivement apporté ce qu'il avait commandé.

Ses yeux d'enfant s'élargirent de joie à la vue du jeune Border Collie qui mâchouillait une vieille chaussure devant le sapin.

Il se précipita sur le chiot et le souleva dans ses bras avec difficulté du haut de ses quatre ans.

- Tonton Chuck ! Tonton Chuck ! hurla-t-il en débarquant à l'étage supérieur, réveillant toute la maisonnée au passage.

Il posa le précieux cadeau sur le sol pour s'introduire dans la chambre des invités et se rua sur le lit où les jeunes mariés émergeaient à peine de la soirée de la veille.

- Tonton Chuck, cria-t-il à nouveau, tout excité, en grimpant sur le lit. Regarde, tu avais raison, j'ai un chien, j'ai un chien.

Le beau brun se frotta les yeux et acquiesça, comme le garçonnet se pendait à son cou, avant de se jeter sur Blair à son tour.

- C'est le super cadeau du Père Noël, rit-il avant de se laisser glisser sur les draps de satin pour ramener l'animal, qu'il posa sur les genoux de Blair en le caressant.

Cette dernière aurait voulu afficher une moue de dégout, mais le spectacle de son neveu, les yeux pétillants avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et de son chiot était trop adorable pour qu'elle y parvienne.

- Hugo, appela Matt, toujours en pyjama, depuis le seuil de la pièce.

- Papa, papa, Regarde ! J'ai un chien ! J'ai un chien ! J'ai un chien ! serina son fils en sautillant sur le matelas qui faisait des vagues sous les secousses.

- Oui, j'ai vu, allez viens, sort de là maintenant, dit son père en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Le gamin sauta par terre et saisit son nouveau compagnon dans ses bras un peu trop courts pour courir jusqu'à lui.

- Regarde, il a une tache sur l'œil, il s'appelle Rocky, babilla-t-il, en reprenant sa course vers sa mère dans le couloir.

- C'était ton idée ! railla l'Australien à son jumeau avec un petit sourire narquois.

Chuck se laissa retomber en arrière sur l'oreiller quand il referma la porte.

- Joyeux Noël, commenta Blair en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle se coucha contre son flan et posa sa tête sur son torse pour se rendormir encore un peu.

}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{

Le petit déjeuner se mut finalement en brunch le temps que chacun paraisse à la salle à manger. Ils étaient à peine tous installés quand Élisabeth fit son entrée avec Jack.

Vic se leva immédiatement pour les accueillir et se suspendit au cou de son père. Ce n'était pas tous les ans qu'elle le voyait le jour de Noël.

Shaori les invita à s'asseoir avec eux et Matt ne fit aucun commentaire. Il serrât même la main de son beau-père. Il était particulièrement de bonne humeur, contrairement à la semaine précédente. C'était un jour spécial et il avait promis à sa sœur d'essayer d'aplanir les choses.

Il pouvait faire un effort, surtout quand son fils était dans les parages. Même si Hugo n'avait d'attention que pour son nouvel ami à quatre pattes. Il embrassa sa grand-mère et Jack en vitesse puis retourna à son occupation principale.

Élisabeth enlaça son fils, Matt avait toujours adoré le jour de Noël. Tout petit, il se réveillait en fanfare à l'aube pour se précipiter sous le sapin et déchirer les emballages de toutes les couleurs.

Elle hésita un instant devant son fils aîné, il ne refusait plus de la voir depuis la mort de son père, mais leur relation restait tendue. Elle aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Cependant, elle lui laissait le choix, espérant qu'avec le temps, il finirait par lui pardonner.

- Joyeux Noël, dit-elle dans un sourire crispé en lui adressant un petit signe de tête.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle resta accrochée à lui un instant, profitant de la sensation de bonheur de ce fils retrouvé, avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur sa joue, comme elle le faisait avec son jumeau quand il était enfant, et d'y déposé un baiser.

Elle garda ses mains dans les siennes pour prolonger le contact encore un peu.

Le cœur de Chuck était en liesse. Il se retrouvait en famille, sa famille, celle de chair et de sang. Il pouvait désormais compter Élisabeth comme une vraie mère. Elle avait respecté sa parole, elle ne l'avait pas brusqué, attendant patiemment qu'il trouve en lui, la force et le courage nécessaires pour lui accorder sa confiance à nouveau. Ça avait peut-être pris des années, mais après tous les événements traversés, les méandres sinueux de la vie l'avaient finalement ramené vers la mère qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois.


	93. Chapter 93

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x

* * *

><p>Le temps s'était écoulé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Les jours et les heures avaient défilés à une vitesse incroyable durant les dernières semaines. Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à se faire à l'idée qu'ils étaient déjà bientôt sur le chemin du départ.<p>

Chuck avait eu sa part de temps de travail et de réunions à travers l'Océanie, mais il avait néanmoins dégagé du temps pour en passer au sein de sa famille. Avec son frère et sa sœur, mais aussi avec sa mère biologique, qui s'était réinstallée avec Jack.

La transition entre son beau-père et Matt s'était plutôt bien passée compte tenu de leur différent. Le jeune homme avait appris à voir la relation de son oncle et sa mère sous un nouvel angle et Vic ne cessait de plaider la cause de son père et de trouver tous les prétextes possibles pour les réunir. Depuis Noël, ils étaient parvenus à une relation plus ou moins stable et tranquille.

Celle entre Chuck et Élisabeth aussi avait évoluée en quelque chose de plus équilibré. Elle ne serait jamais la maman qui l'avait protégé et consolé pendant son enfance, mais elle pouvait tout de même être une mère pour lui.

Maintenant qu'il les avait tous retrouvés, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il avait enfin tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Une famille dont il faisait totalement partie et qui faisait pleinement partie de lui. Il l'avait tant espéré sans oser y croire qu'il avait parfois du mal à réaliser que ce n'était pas un songe, le matin à son réveil.

Mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, la femme qui permettait à son cœur de battre en cadence était là. Comme si elle avait un contrat avec son sommeil. Elle était là, même où ses pas ne le portaient pas.

Elle était plus que sa vie. Elle était ce qui lui restait quand il ne faisait plus le poids. Sa force et sa raison de vivre. Sans elle pour lui ouvrir la porte de ce monde en pleine lumière, il serait resté à jamais dans les ténèbres de la solitude.

Il se glissa un peu plus près d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, enfouissant son nez dans ses boucles chocolat. Il adorait toujours autant respirer le parfum de son shampooing. Ça lui donnait une sensation de bonheur infini.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour, murmura-t-elle les paupières toujours closes.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et devint de plus en plus ardent jusqu'à dégénéré en une avidité de l'autre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle plus tard, son corps reposant sur le sien.

- Je t'aime, dit-il en pressant ses lèvres sur sa clavicule.

Matt avait prévu une soirée sur la plage, qui promettait d'être mémorable, pour célébrer le jour de leur naissance. Mais avant ça, les jumeaux passèrent la journée à deux, encore une dernière fois, avant que les Américains ne décollent pour Manhattan le surlendemain.

L'Australien en profita pour emmener son frère dans ses coins préférés de Melbourne. Il voulait qu'il garde une autre image de son pays que des salles de réunions et des localisations de buildings. Il lui montra tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'explorer et réussi même à le faire grimper sur une planche en lui lançant un défi que Chuck Bass ne put pas s'empêcher de relever.

Les garçons rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi pour se changer et se rendre directement à la fête que Shaori, Blair et Vic s'étaient chargées d'organiser. Chuck n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il comprit que Nate, Serena et Lily avaient fait le déplacement jusque-là pour l'occasion.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Matt le lendemain, pour un dernier repas avant les adieux, jusqu'à la prochaine visite de l'un ou de l'autre.

L'hôte demanda un moment de silence pour prendre la parole.

- Puisque tout le monde est réuni, je voudrais en profiter pour vous annoncer que d'ici quelques mois, Hugo ne sera plus le seul enfant dans cette maison, dit-il le bras posé sur les épaules de sa compagne à la mine resplendissante.

Vic poussa de petits gloussements et se rua sur sa belle-sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Tous les autres défilèrent pour les féliciter bien évidemment, y compris Jack.

- Ce sera bientôt à votre tour, commenta le jeune père à son jumeau quand le couple se pressa à son tour auprès de la future maman. Après tout, c'est vous, les jeunes mariés.

Chuck sentit Blair se raidir à côté de lui et resserra l'emprise de ses phalanges sur celles de sa femme. Il n'avait pas le cœur de raviver ses souffrances.

- On a bien le temps pour ça. Laisse nous au moins profiter de notre vie à deux un petit moment, répondit-il d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était contre l'idée, mais ils avaient connus tant d'aléas qu'ils commençaient à peine à prendre leur vitesse de croisière. Et il n'était pas du tout certain, en fait c'était plutôt tout le contraire, que Blair ait envie d'une nouvelle grossesse. La dernière n'était pas prévue et s'était très mal terminée.

Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa fausse-couche. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché non plus. Pourtant il savait qu'il y avait un trou béant dans le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait. Le décès de Bart et son inquiétude pour lui n'avait pas été les seules choses qui la tenaient éveillée les nuits de décembre.

Il n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon. Quelles paroles auraient bien pu la réconforter de la mort de son enfant ?

Alors, il s'était contenté de la tenir serrée tout contre lui, lui murmurant qu'il ne la quitterait jamais, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il avait tenté de la rassurer de son mieux et de lui assurer son soutien et son amour indéfectible.

Blair n'en n'avait pas parlé non plus, elle avait toujours recours au déni quand c'était trop difficile à supporter. Elle préférait faire semblant que tout ce qui s'était passé l'année d'avant n'avait jamais existé, que cet enfant n'avait jamais commencé à croitre en elle, qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu dans cet accident, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident, ni de mariage princier, encore moins de romance avec Daniel Humphrey.

Tout ça était effacé, éclipsé, par le décès inopiné, mais tombant au parfait moment, pour que l'esprit de chacun soit détourné des événements tragiques de l'année précédente à la même époque.

Il avait promis d'aimer cet enfant comme s'il était le sien, mais il ne connaissait rien à la tâche d'un parent. Il n'aurait pas su comment se comporter en père. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait être le total opposé de Bart. Le reste était flou et bien loin d'être à l'ordre du jour.

Pourtant quand il voyait Matt et son fils, tout ça avait l'air tellement naturel, tellement facile … pour les autres. Son frère avait grandi avec leur mère, mais lui, serait sûrement bien plus proche de Jack ou de son père. Et bien capable de blesser cet enfant au plus profond de lui-même en un claquement de doigts.

Il valait bien mieux attendre que Blair en manifeste le désir. A ce moment-là, il serait encore temps d'en parler et d'essayer d'apprendre à être un bon père. Il y avait des tas de bouquins sur le sujet. Et elle serait une mère parfaite. Elle serait là pour lui montrer ses erreurs et le ramener sur le droit chemin. Avec elle pour lui tenir la main, il parviendrait certainement à être un père acceptable et peut-être même encore plus que ça.

Il imaginait combien l'annonce de cette grossesse devait peser sur la poitrine de la femme de sa vie en cet instant. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et elle lui rendit un petit sourire de guingois.

Vic vint s'immiscer entre ses frères et passa un bras autour de chacun d'eux, avant de laisser un smack sonore sur la joue de l'un et l'autre.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà eu droit à ta chanson ? demanda la jeune brunette à l'adresse de la future maman.

- Une chanson ? renchérit Serena au bras de Nate.

- Matt m'a écrit une chanson magnifique quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Hugo, expliqua Shaori en rougissant un peu.

- C'est ma chanson, clama fièrement le garnement en tapotant la tête de Rocky qui se régalait de la galette du gamin, à côté de lui, sur le fauteuil.

- Oh ! C'est trop romantique. Est-ce qu'on peut l'entendre ? couina S qui adorait ce genre de chose.

- Oh oui ! Papa, dit oui ! le pria son fils en se levant pour s'accrocher à sa jambe.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à la femme de sa vie qui lui répondit par un petit signe de tête en assentiment.

- Ok, mais une seule fois, céda Matt en allumant la stéréo.

Il inséra un CD dans le lecteur et envoya la musique avant de retourner passer le bras autour des épaules de Shaori qui lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en riant.

J'aime quand tu baisses les yeux *  
>Pour nous rêver à deux<br>Assis sur un banc de sable

J'aime quand ton ventre se fait rond  
>Quand je pense aux prénoms<br>A l'école et aux cartables

Alors ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me laisse pas  
>Ma vie se balance et se joue avec toi<br>Ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me fais pas ça  
>Ma vie se commence et finit avec toi<p>

J'aime, quand tu donnes la vie  
>A ma mélodie<br>Quand tu reprends ma douleur

J'aime, quand je vois le tout petit  
>Bonhomme qui sourit<br>Quand j'efface ses pleurs

Alors ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me laisse pas  
>Ma vie se balance et se joue avec toi<br>Ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me fais pas ça  
>Ma vie se commence et finit avec toi<p>

Et toi qui m'as donné, l'enfant et l'espoir  
>En des lendemains, qui sonnent<br>Je veux te dire surtout ne t'en vas pas  
>Dis, reste auprès de moi<br>Mon bel écho qui me résonne

Je pense à toi, ne m'abandonne pas  
>Ne m'abandonne pas, je ne suis rien sans toi (Alors ne m'abandonne pas)<p>

Je pense à toi, ne m'abandonne pas  
>Ne m'abandonne pas, je ne suis rien sans toi (Alors ne m'abandonne pas)<p>

Alors ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me laisse pas (Non ne me laisse pas)  
>Ma vie se balance et se joue avec toi (Alors ne m'abandonne pas)<br>Ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me fais pas ça (Non, non, non)  
>Ma vie se commence et finit avec toi (Alors ne m'abandonne pas)<p>

Alors ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me laisse pas (Surtout ne me laisse pas)  
>Ma vie se balance et se joue avec toi (Non, ne me laisse pas, ne me fais pas ça)<br>Ne m'abandonne pas, non, ne me fais pas ça (Non)  
>Ma vie se commence et finit avec toi (Ne me fait pas ça)<p>

- Il ne me reste plus qu'a en écrire une deuxième maintenant, sourit-il béatement à la femme de sa vie.

Vic croisa le regard de son père, assis entre sa mère et Lily sur le canapé et lui décocha un sourire avec un petit air supérieur. Il nota de la tête en signe de reconnaissance de sa victoire. Elle avait gagné son pari, ils étaient bel et bien tous réunis dans une seule et même pièce où l'ambiance était familiale et bon enfant.

Les deux frères s'attardèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, étirant leur moment de tête à tête avant les au-revoir du lendemain.

C'est le cœur un peu lourd que Chuck et Vic quittèrent l'Océanie dans la matinée suivante.

Elisabeth enlaça tendrement son fils aîné sur le tarmac de Tullamarine.

- On se voit bientôt, promis ? demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- On se voit bientôt, confirma-t-il en lui rendant affectueusement son étreinte.

* * *

><p>* « Ne m'abandonne pas » Christophe Maé<p> 


	94. Chapter 94

Thank you Moozanna, x-Beautiful Blass-x & Claire,

Toujours heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice qui commente mes écrits. Je poste le chapitre le soir en rentrant du boulot en général.

* * *

><p>Blair posa un instant son front sur l'intérieur de ses poignets, les coudes sur son bureau. Elle était harassée, la journée avait été particulièrement longue. Le défilé venait de s'achever et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de ménager sa peine.<p>

En rentrant d'Australie, seulement trois semaines avant le show, elle avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour que tout soit absolument parfait. Elle se demandait comment elle ferait quand sa mère ne serait plus à ses côtés à la direction de Waldorf Design.

Heureusement, ce jour était encore loin. Elle repoussa bien plus loin d'elle encore l'idée de la perte d'Eléanor. Elles formaient vraiment une bonne équipe, travaillant de concert. La styliste se concentrait sur les esquisses maintenant qu'elle avait récupéré pleinement sa motricité. Elles se partageaient donc les tâches et elles avaient trouvé un bon équilibre qui leur permettait d'être efficaces et rentables.

Du fait de sa guérison totale, Eléanor passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Jenny. Au grand étonnement de Blair, même ses relations avec la blonde s'étaient améliorées. Elle ne baissait nullement sa garde, ni pour elle, ni pour Serena, mais la styliste débutante montrait une concentration absolue sur ses croquis et se faisait toute minuscule pour ne pas traîner dans ses pattes. Tant mieux, la brune lui en était presque reconnaissante.

Un coup frappé à la porte lui fit relever la tête.

- Un colis vient d'arriver pour vous, dit la secrétaire en déposant une boîte pas très grande devant elle.

Blair se saisit du paquet et en sortit un coffret en forme de cœur. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage comme elle agrippait le présent et en détachait le ruban couleur or pour en découvrir le contenu. Une broche de diamant en forme de papillon trônait sur un petit coussin de velours bleu.

« _Je ne suis peut-être pas là, mais mon cœur, lui, reste avec toi. Toujours. Je t'aime Madame Bass ._» avait-il écrit sur la carte de Saint Valentin qui accompagnait le bijou.

Son cœur émit un battement désordonné, hésitant entre la joie et la tristesse. Le cadeau était magnifique et lui réchauffait les entrailles, mais Chuck lui manquait aussi horriblement.

Il se trouvait au Canada depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Il visitait les chantiers des hôtels verts avec Vic. Dorota avait à peine eut le temps de défaire ses bagages de retour de Melbourne, qu'il repartait déjà pour Vancouver.

- Excusez-moi, frappa à nouveau la secrétaire. Ces bouquets viennent d'être livrés également.

Un type en polo jaune déposa trois bouquets de pivoines de couleurs différentes sur la table basse qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

« _Tu me manques, je rêve de tes bras chaque nuit_. » indiquait le premier carton.

« _Le temps me semble infini sans toi. J'ai froid sans ta peau contre la mienne._ » avait-il noté sur le deuxième

« _Il me tarde d'être auprès de toi, je deviens fou loin de tes lèvres_. » était inscrit sur le troisième.

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation. Plus que trois jours et il serait là. Elle passa un doigt délicatement sur l'encre séché avant de se saisir du papillon étincelant.

- Hum, hum.

Blair fut tirée de sa rêverie par Jenny Humphrey qui cognait à la porte à son tour.

- Ta mère m'envoie te chercher pour aller fêter la fin du show.

La brune la dévisagea un instant.

- J'ai encore pas mal de boulot, partez sans moi, mentit-elle.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer la soirée de la fête des amoureux en compagnie de Jenny Humphrey.

La blonde nota sans mot dire et pivota sur ses talons. Elle n'avait aucune intention de poursuivre la conversation ou de tenter de la faire changer d'avis. Plus elle restait loin d'elle, loin d'eux tous, et mieux elle se portait.

Elle se consacrait à sa carrière pour l'instant et uniquement à ça. Elle avait emménagé dans un studio à la fin du premier mois de son embauche. Il n'était pas très grand, mais il se situait du bon côté du pont.

Son travail était apprécié par Eléanor et elle avait réussi à convaincre son père qu'elle ne se transformerait pas en horrible fille diabolique comme la dernière fois qu'elle était de passage à Manhattan. Leur relation était à nouveau remplie de tendresse et de complicité, comme lorsqu'elle était petite fille.

Rufus avait pris fait et cause pour elle quand il avait eu vent de la dispute entre elle et Dan à propos de son livre. Elle lui avait fait lire le manuscrit, avant de jeter la clé USB au feu sur les conseils de son paternel.

L'homme aux principes bien définis avait été horrifié de constater que son fils était prêt à tous les jeter en pâture aux lions pour assouvir sa vengeance personnelle. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait de nouvelle de lui depuis. Il avait quitté Brooklyn peu après, sans un mot. Allison avait appelé trois jours plus tard pour les informer qu'il était arrivé chez elle.

Jenny sentit des gouttes de sueur se former à la base de sa nuque quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Serena Van Der Woodsen au détour d'un couloir de l'immeuble WD.

La blonde aux longues jambes eut un haut le corps, puis se planta devant elle, manifestement pour lui bloquer le passage. Ses yeux l'incendièrent et Jenny se tassa un peu sur ses talons aiguilles.

- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, indiqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'en n'auras pas, tant que tu ne te mets pas en travers de nos chemins et que tu ne te mêles pas de nos vies, cracha S.

- Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention. Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Blair.

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien n'as craindre de nous, lui dit Serena en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

- Je dois y aller, Eléanor va m'attendre, prétexta Jenny pour échapper à ses yeux bleus devenus aussi froid que la glace.

Elle se dépêcha de longer le corridor pour rejoindre son employeur qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

Serena sentit son sang se calmer dans ses veines. Jenny était visiblement effrayée, sans doute à l'idée de perdre son opportunité de carrière, l'ambition était ce qui l'avait toujours motivée.

Elle se sentit rassurée, non pas pour elle-même car depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, la vie avec Nate était une romance sans fin, mais surtout pour Blair. Tant que Jenny savait ce qui était en jeu, sa meilleure amie et son frère serait à l'abri de ses manigances. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de mettre un peu la pression à la petite bonde, elle l'avait amplement mérité du reste.

Son smartphone tintinnabula et elle le sorti de sa poche pour y lire un message de l'homme de son cœur. Elle devait le retrouver pour un dîner romantique. Sur que cette Saint Valentin n'aurait rien à voir avec celle de l'année précédente, se sourit-elle à elle-même. Elle texta une réponse rapide avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Blair, elle avait quelque chose à faire avant de rejoindre son petit ami.

La blonde frappa deux coups sur le chambranle en passant le seuil. Elle trouva la brune penchée sur des petits cartons, l'air mélancolique. Sa meilleure amie reprit composition instantanément quand elle perçut sa présence dans la pièce.

- Serena ? Tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour ton dîner avec Nate ? s'étonna-t-elle de la voir là.

- Si, mais j'ai un gros problème et j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie.

Blair leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'ai complètement oublié que je devais interviewer Kanye West ce soir. Il est très difficile à avoir et quand son agent artistique m'a donné le rendez-vous, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'ai promis à Nate que je rendrais mon papier après-demain, il compte bien en faire la une. Seulement entre-temps, il m'a concocté cette soirée en amoureux et j'ai complètement oublié Kanye.

Blair la regarda avec un air affligé. Comment S faisait-elle pour toujours se mettre dans des situations pareilles quand il suffisait de tenir son agenda à jour ?

- Étant donné que Chuck est absent, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me rendre service en menant à bien cette interview pour moi, reprit la blonde avec un sourire penaud. Après tout tu n'as rien de prévu pour ce soir et ça m'éviterait de devoir annuler le dîner avec Nate.

La brune soupira d'agacement. Bien évidemment qu'elle n'avait aucune soirée romantique de prévue, elle, puisque son mari était à des centaines de kilomètres de là !

- S'il te plaît, la supplia sa meilleure amie.

- Bon, ok ! céda Blair en jetant les petits cartons sur son bureau. Donne-moi l'adresse, je n'ai pas d'autre plan de toute manière, tu as raison. Mais tu me revaudras ça !

- Quand tu veux, répondit Serena avec un sourire resplendissant en lui textant le lieu.

Elle enlaça sa meilleure amie pour la remercier et quitta l'endroit le cœur en joie. Il ne lui restait qu'une heure et demie pour se préparer pour son tête à tête romantique.


	95. Chapter 95

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x & miss-acacia84,

J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu du "rabibochage" de Chuck & Élisabeth. Pour le reste, on peut dire que tu es bien inspirée ...

* * *

><p>Blair se rendit à l'adresse indiquée par Serena, sur Madison Avenue, un petit calepin dans son sac. Elle ignorait que Kanye West possédait un appartement dans l'Upper East Side. Apparemment le rap rapportait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.<p>

Elle entra dans le hall et le gardien vint à sa rencontre. Elle déclina l'identité de sa meilleure amie et demanda à ce qu'il lui indique l'appartement de la star. L'homme en livrée lui appela l'ascenseur pour la faire monter dans la résidence de luxe. Le rappeur vivait dans l'appartement culminant.

Quand elle pénétra dans le hall, elle fut surprise de le trouver totalement vide. Aucun meuble et aucun employé non plus pour la débarrasser de son manteau. Les rappeurs étaient des gens du peuple qui se la jouaient grands seigneurs quand ils parvenaient à se faire de l'argent, mais leur manque de classe évident ne pourrait jamais renier leurs origines.

Elle progressa dans la pièce qui aurait dû être le salon, mais qui était totalement vide elle aussi. Elle cria le nom de l'artiste, pestant intérieurement contre Serena. Dans quoi la blonde s'était-elle encore embarquée ? A tous les coups, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'écouter correctement les informations de l'agent de l'artiste.

Elle fit le tour des pièces, toutes autant désolées les unes que les autres. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement la décoration qui aurait pu rendre ce lieu accueillant. La baie vitrée donnant sur Manhattan offrait un panorama fabuleux. Les lumières de la ville brillaient comme des milliards d'étoiles dans la nuit.

Elle soupira et monta à l'étage. Puisqu'elle était là, un peu de rêve ne pouvait pas faire de mal. L'appartement était manifestement dénué de tout habitant. Peut-être le rappeur envisageait-il seulement d'acquérir le bien ? Ou alors il avait été arrêté pour possession de cocaïne ou port d'arme illégal et envoyé en prison ? La justice avait peut-être saisi tous ses biens. Mais dans ce cas l'information aurait été relayée dans la presse.

Serena avait dit que Nate voulait en faire la Une, ce devait donc être une interview importante, pourtant elle ne lui avait pas donné la moindre information sur le contenu. En visitant les pièces qui correspondaient aux chambres, elle commença à réaliser que rien de tout ça ne tenait debout.

Son smartphone résonna dans l'espace vide de la quatrième salle. Si c'était sa meilleure amie, elle allait l'entendre !

« _Dernière porte sur la droite, je n'en peux plus de t'attendre, tu me manques trop_ »

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Chuck était là.

Elle suivit ses instructions avec impatience et se retrouva au pied d'un escalier qui menait au toit. Elle le gravit quatre à quatre et poussa la porte. Un sourire illuminait son visage à l'idée de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras ce soir.

Il était bien là, dans un smoking, aussi beau et chic qu'à son habitude. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans les nuages, ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol de la terrasse en bois, comme si elle flottait dans les airs, quand elle s'approcha de lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et noua ses doigts dans sa nuque, l'embrassant jusqu'à plus soif. C'était horrible comme elle avait manqué de lui, de sa peau, de ses caresses sur la sienne, de l'odeur de son parfum boisé, du goût de ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Madame Bass, dit-il de sa voix grave et chaude, avant de faire à nouveau danser sa langue contre la sienne dans sa bouche.

- Tu m'as vraiment trop manqué, souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Toi aussi, marmonna-t-il en laissant glisser ses mains sur ses reins, la collant un peu plus près de son corps.

Il promena ses doigts et ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et sur le pourtour de son visage, avant de reculer d'un pas pour se soustraire à son étreinte et déposer un autre baiser à l'intérieur de son poignet, puis de sur ses phalanges.

- Tu aimes l'appartement ? interrogea-t-il le cœur battant.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de percuter, se remettant à peine de l'émoi de sa présence et des sensations de désir ardent qu'il faisait naître en elle.

- C'est pour nous ? questionna-t-elle tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Seulement si tu as envie d'y vivre avec moi, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle se noya dans une étendue chocolat et sentit les battements des papillons qui se propageaient à travers tout son être.

Le rire cristallin de Blair se répandit en lui à la vitesse de la lumière, comme son sang courrait dans ses veines.

- J'adore, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de le faire frissonner de ses baisers dans son cou.

- Alors dans ce cas, je signerai l'acte de propriété dès demain, reprit-il en lui offrant une petite boîte noire enrubannée de rouge.

Elle y découvrit une clé magnétique qui correspondait à la serrure de l'espace dans lequel elle s'était promenée, le meublant déjà dans son imagination.

Il lui tendit sa main et elle la saisit pour le suivre le long des marches qu'elle avait gravit en courant à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

Elle pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter dans une des futures chambres, mais il la guida jusqu'à la pièce principale de l'étage inférieur.

La scène lui coupa le souffle. Une table était dressée pour deux devant la baie vitrée d'où elle avait admiré la vue. Des lampions de papier chinois dansaient tout autour du lieu renforçant l'impression de conte de fée. Une petite musique raffinée émanait d'une stéréo, à côté d'un buffet signé John DeLucie, où trônait des soufflés au homard et autres mets dont elle raffolait.

Le serveur fit sauter le bouchon d'une bouteille de Dom Pérignon pour le faire couler dans deux flûtes qu'il s'empressa de leur apporter.

- Merci, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vos services ce soir, le libéra Chuck, avant de lever son verre pour le faire tinter contre le sien.

- A la femme la plus magnifique et la plus puissante qu'il m'ait jamais été donné d'admirer, dit-il de sa voix profonde et suave.

- A l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré, il comble chacun de mes désirs et bien plus encore, répondit-elle en portant le champagne à sa bouche pour que les petites bulles éclatent sur son palais comme le bonheur qui pétillait dans son cœur.

Ils s'endormirent tard dans la nuit, leur faim de l'autre rassasiée par la brûlure du frottement de leurs peaux, seulement apaisée par la douceur de leurs caresses.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Ils s'éveillèrent au petit matin, avec le soleil qui inondait la place à travers la fenêtre panoramique, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Blair prit seulement conscience de la beauté réelle du lieu de vie à la lumière du jour. Les pièces étaient bien plus grandes qu'elle ne l'avait cru en arrivant la veille.

Chuck dessina chacune des courbes de son corps, l'invitant à revisiter toutes les chambres de l'étage.

Ils passèrent pratiquement deux heures dans la salle de bain principale où Blair se glissa avec délice dans la baignoire d'angle en marbre clair aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie.

Vers midi, le promoteur immobilier vint mettre un terme à leurs ébats en se présentant à l'entrée avec les titres de propriétés.

La jeune femme en profita pour appeler sa mère et lui annoncer son prochain déménagement. Elle commanda aussi à Dorota de leur amener un pique-nique pour deux, qu'ils décidèrent de partager sur la terrasse du toit malgré les températures de février, lovés l'un contre l'autre, emmitouflés dans une grande couverture.

A la fin du repas, Chuck plongea dans le panier et en ressortit un boîtier noir, emballé dans un papier lavande.

- C'est pour remplacer ceux que j'ai fait fondre pour fabriquer nos alliances, expliqua-t-elle quand elle agrafa les boutons de manchette rubis et or aux poignets de sa chemise.

Elle avait fait graver trois petites lettres au dos, juste au-dessus des initiales de son mari.

- Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que je t'aime, déclara-t-elle avant d'embrasser ses mains.

- Aucun risque pour ça, dit-il en happant ses lèvres entre les siennes.


	96. Chapter 96

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x & miss-acacia84 et noemaie ( welcom back )

* * *

><p>Matt descendit de l'avion à JFK en compagnie de son fils et de la femme de sa vie, au ventre bien arrondi. Sa mère et Jack les accompagnaient. Le voyage n'avait pas été désagréable malgré tout. Son beau-père faisait des efforts pour faire oublier ses exactions passées.<p>

Jack avait réussi à reconquérir le cœur d'Élisabeth. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment perdu. A présent, les choses avaient l'air aplanies et le jeune homme ne voulait pas être celui qui serait responsable du malheur de sa mère.

Ils étaient là pour célébrer le mariage de son jumeau, ou plutôt le renouvellement de ses vœux avec la brune incendiaire qui faisait battre son cœur, puisqu'ils avaient déjà prononcé le « oui » fatidique, il y a plusieurs mois.

Il sourit en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Blair et à la manière dont elle avait défendu les intérêts de Chuck bec et ongles. Nul doute qu'elle serait prête à envoyer griller n'importe qui aux tréfonds des enfers pour le protéger.

Nate faisait office de comité d'accueil en lieu et place des frères et sœur Bass, retenus en réunion pour BI. Il embarqua tout le monde, direction le Palace, où ils seraient tous logés pour l'évènement du surlendemain. En attendant, les deux témoins avaient prévu de prendre en charge la dernière soirée de célibataire du « futur marié »

Serena et Vic s'occuperaient de Blair. Elles lui avaient concocté une soirée Audrey Hepburn que la brune ne pourrait qu'adorer, d'après les dires de sa jeune sœur.

L'Australien était content de retrouver l'héritier Archibald, il était un très bon ami pour son frère et ils avaient pas mal de points communs, notamment le sport. Il était impatient de revoir Chuck et Vic, qui avaient quitté Melbourne, il y a presque quatre mois, maintenant. Ils gardaient le contact et s'appelaient très fréquemment mais il se sentait quand même un peu exclu.

Par la distance en premier lieu, étant donné qu'il vivait sur un autre continent. Mais aussi par le fait que Chuck et Vic se complétaient si bien sur le plan professionnel. Il détestait quand ils se mettaient à parler boutique et qu'il restait sur le banc de touche.

Il vit sa mère faire semblant de se concentrer sur le paysage de Manhattan. Elle était nerveuse de revenir ici. Elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise, elle préférait de loin l'Océanie, où elle avait établi sa vie à l'écart de ses mauvais souvenirs. Et surtout, elle angoissait à l'idée de revoir son fils aîné.

Même si Chuck avait décidé de tourner la page, elle ne pouvait empêcher la culpabilité d'envahir son cœur de mère quand elle repensait au passé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais effacer.

Après qu'ils se soient tous installés dans la limousine, ils se rendirent à l'appartement où résidaient désormais les tourtereaux.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

A l'instant où il avait aperçu son oncle, Hugo s'était rué sur lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas oublié que son tonton avait réussi à obtenir un chiot du Père Noël ; il était vraiment très, très fort, parce que son papa n'avait jamais pu faire ça, lui.

Il n'oubliait pas non plus Monkey, qui avait l'air très content de pouvoir se régaler des petits gâteaux que le garçonnet lui jetait, pas très discrètement, derrière le fauteuil où il était assis à présent, tandis que les grands parlaient entre eux.

- Comment va Rocky ? demanda Chuck qui avait repéré son manège.

- Il est devenu super grandi, indiqua Hugo. Il est resté chez nous. Oscar s'occupera de lui pendant qu'on est ici.

Son oncle sourit avec bienveillance en lui retirant le paquet de biscuit de mains.

- C'est parce que je lui donne mes légumes, révélât tout bas son neveu sur le ton de la connivence.

Chuck lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de retourner à sa conversation avec les adultes.

Il capta le regard de sa femme qui observait Shaori. La grossesse allait à ravir à la compagne de son frère, la naissance était prévue un peu avant la mi-juillet. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine pour la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

A lui aussi, ça lui donnait des idées, mais il préférait mille fois vivre avec Blair sans jamais avoir d'enfant que d'en avoir une douzaine d'une autre qu'elle. Il rangea ce projet dans un tiroir, bien au fond de son cœur et de son cerveau. Un jour, sûrement, quand Blair se sentirait à nouveau prête.

Il passa un bras sous le sien et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Demain, ils renouvelleraient leur union devant toute la haute société de l'UES. La jeune femme avait soigneusement arrangé chaque détail et il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le résultat serait parfait.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

La cérémonie se déroulait dans les jardins du Palace et la fête était prévue dans la grande salle de bal. Blair avait renoncé à porter une robe de mariée. Cela aurait été ridicule étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà unis par les liens du mariage.

D'ailleurs ce jour où ils étaient devenus mari et femme serait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. C'était l'un des plus magiques de toute sa vie. Bien plus beau que celui où elle s'était avancée dans une église pour lier son destin à un prince européen.

Blair avait choisi une robe de soirée qu'Eléanor avait à l'origine dessinée pour la prochaine collection. Cintrée à la taille, elle tombait en vague vaporeuse sur ses sandales. De couleur crème, la styliste avait rehaussé le corsage par de l'organdi et des broderies lilas.

Le costume de Chuck était dans un ton identique, sur une chemise lavande avec cravate et pochette assortie. De même que les tenues de Matt et Nate, les robes de Vic et Serena, en lin violet, s'accordaient parfaitement avec celles des jeunes mariés.

Quand elle s'avança dans l'allée au rythme de la musique au bras d'Harold, Matt qui se tenait à côté de Nate et de son jumeau pour le grand jour vit son jumeau retenir sa respiration.

Ils étaient peut-être déjà mariés mais la voir s'avancer dans l'allée pour promettre à nouveau de passer le reste de sa vie avec lui faisait battre son cœur comme un fou.

La vie dans leur appartement de Madison Street était comme un doux rêve devenu réalité. Elle avait tout fait décoré selon ses envies, avec le bon goût qui la caractérisait. Il n'aspirait qu'à la garder auprès de lui, jusqu'à son dernier souffle et même au-delà. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Les deux faces d'une seule et même pièce et il était certain qu'ils étaient liés à jamais, pour l'éternité.

Accrochée au bras de son père, les pieds de la jeune femme la portaient vers lui. L'homme qui détenait la clé de son cœur, le secret de son bonheur, qui transformait chaque matin sa vie en conte de fée et chaque nuit en un rêve plus vrai que nature.

Il se tenait là, débout devant l'autel. Ça aurait dû être eux avait-il dit, et c'était eux aujourd'hui. C'était eux il y a six mois, quand ils avaient promis de s'aimer et de se chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent et certainement encore après, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Malgré les bourrasques, malgré les tempêtes, malgré les ouragans, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils avaient tenus bon et ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient gagné le droit d'être heureux. Ils avaient chassé tous les nuages, avaient surmonté tous les obstacles, étaient venus à bout de toutes les embûches qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin.

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir attendre que le prêtre ait terminé la cérémonie pour se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, comme elle le faisait si souvent.

Il prit la main de sa femme quand le père de Blair la lui donna. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique que ce soir-là, sur la scène du Victrola. Elle illuminait sa vie et la rendait plus merveilleuse de jour en jour.

Elle croisa ses yeux couleur chocolat, si chaud, si doux, qui avaient le pouvoir de la faire fondre comme une guimauve. Il n'y a rien qu'elle n'aurait fait pour voir cette lueur de bonheur qui y brillait, pour faire naître le sourire qui pourrait illuminer son visage et faire bondir son propre cœur de joie.

Il pressa ses doigts entre les siens et ressentit toute l'intensité de ce moment. En lisant dans ses prunelles noisette, il vit à nouveau danser la flamme de l'amour éternel, celui qu'elle lui avait promis et qui le gardait en vie, alimentant son cœur pour le faire battre à la même cadence que les ailes des papillons dans ses entrailles.

Quand ils eurent exprimé les vœux qu'ils avaient écrits l'un pour l'autre et que le maître de cérémonie eut terminé son laïus, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ne les quitta que lorsque ses poumons le supplièrent.

- Je t'aime Bass, dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Je t'aime Bass, dit-elle en riant.


	97. Chapter 97

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x & noemaie

* * *

><p>La fête qui suivait le renouvellement des vœux avait à peine commencé. Chacun se pressa pour féliciter l'heureux couple.<p>

Lily ne put se retenir de verser une petite larme, à nouveau. Elle avait contracté plusieurs mariages, mais n'avait jamais renouvelé les vœux d'aucun d'entre d'eux. Ils s'étaient tous désagrégés sous l'assaut du temps et dans son cas, c'était des périodes relativement courtes.

Le seul dont elle regrettait vraiment le terme, c'était celui qui l'avait uni à son amour de jeunesse. Rufus resterait à jamais celui qu'elle aimait sans fin. Ils s'étaient revus il y a quelques mois, à la sortie du show Waldorf.

Il était venu féliciter Jenny pour son travail et son succès. Il était vraiment fier de sa fille. Cette fois Dan n'avait rien tenté pour ruiner la vie de Blair ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. D'après ce que son père en savait, il était parti exploiter ses talents d'écrivain en Amérique du sud.

Ensuite, Rufus l'avait rappelée et elle avait accepté d'aller prendre un café pour discuter de tout ce qui les avait séparés. L'homme lui avoua qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il souhaitait plus que tout arranger les choses entre eux, s'il n'était pas trop tard.

Après avoir mûrement réfléchi et demandé l'assentiment de ses trois enfants, elle se laissa convaincre de recommencer les choses en douceur. Sans mensonge, sans faux semblant, sans jugement arbitraire, non plus.

Et le résultat était plutôt positif. Ils étaient loin de revivre ensemble ou de se passer à nouveau la bague au doigt mais ils avançaient, lentement mais sûrement, vers une relation plus stable et plus franche que jamais.

- Mes félicitations, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux, dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux larmoyant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans faire couler son mascara.

Elle enlaça son fils adoptif qui lui rendit vivement son étreinte. Elle encadra son visage et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de laisser sa place à Élisabeth qui le serra sur son cœur de mère également.

- Je suis si heureuse pour vous, pour toi, dit-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais cru que le jour viendrait où elle pourrait assister au mariage de ce fils qu'elle s'était résignée à abandonner à Bart contre sa volonté. Elle avait couvé et aimé son frère pour eux deux. Faisant de son cadet le centre de sa vie pour palier à la douleur de l'absence de cet enfant qu'elle était destinée à ne pas connaître. Mais les pas des jumeaux les avaient ramenés l'un vers l'autre.

La vie s'était chargée de les réunir, comme si rien ne pouvait lutter contre les lois du cosmos, pas même Bartholomew Bass. Elle savait que Matt avait souffert de ne pas savoir qui était son père. Mais en regardant son fils aîné des années plus tard, elle avait vu tout ce à quoi elle avait réussi à soustraire le second. Elle ne se pardonnait pas la cruauté d'avoir sacrifié Chuck, mais elle avait réellement choisi en son âme et conscience la solution qu'elle pensait être la meilleure.

Elle ne pourrait jamais réparer le mal que Bart et elle avaient occasionné en lui. Mais une autre femme le pouvait, celle qui se tenait à ses côtés devant l'autel en ce jour de joie. Blair avait su soigner ses blessures et apaiser ses souffrances en lui apportant tout l'amour dont il avait tant été privé au cours de son enfance.

Élisabeth leva les yeux sur Lily, elle aussi avait été là pour le jeune-homme. Il l'avait choisie comme mère adoptive et elle comprenait pourquoi en les étudiant interagir tous les deux. Elle les avait observés pendant toute la cérémonie et aussi lors de la fête d'anniversaire des jumeaux à Melbourne.

Elle était reconnaissante à Liliane Rhodes d'avoir pris soin de son fils et de l'aimer comme s'il était le sien, sans aucun doute bien plus qu'à elle-même. Il était plus qu'évident qu'une relation très forte existait entre Chuck et la femme blonde qui se tenait, là, devant elle. Elle avait su l'entourer de son amour maternel et de ses conseils. Elle avait su prendre son parti et défendre ses intérêts contre le grand Bart.

Elle avait refusé de lâcher prise et de rompre leur lien quand ce dernier l'exigeait et la menaçait. Toutes ces choses qu'elle-même avait été incapable de faire. Et pourtant, malgré tout, Chuck avait trouvé la force de lui pardonner et de faire table rase de ses erreurs passées pour lui faire confiance quand elle ne le méritait plus.

Matt vit sa mère retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle s'écarta de son jumeau. Il fit un clin d'œil à Vic qui se tenait près de Jack, non loin de là. La jeune brunette avait bataillé ferme pour tous les réunir et elle y était parvenue. Sa sœur était aussi têtue qu'une bourrique.

Il serra la main de son frère et l'attira à lui pour lui faire une accolade. Dire qu'il y a moins d'un an, il ignorait jusqu'à son existence. Aujourd'hui il ne pouvait pas imaginer passer une semaine sans lui téléphoner.

Quand il enlaça sa belle-sœur, il ne put retenir une petite remarque pour la taquiner. La brune incendiaire démarrait au quart de tour et il adorait la faire mousser. Shaori lui administra une tape dans le dos et passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de son beau-frère pour l'embrasser avant de rejoindre la table d'honneur où étaient déjà installé Nate et Serena.

Hugo les rejoints en courant avec Ana à sa suite et sauta sur les genoux de Chuck. Le garnement chuchota quelque chose à son oreille et le jeune homme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant que les deux enfants ne déguerpissent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Shaori.

- Savoir s'ils pouvaient demander des boules de glace en cuisine.

- Pas étonnant qu'il t'adore et ne jure que par toi, tu cèdes à tous ses caprices, s'exclama Matt.

- Je suis son oncle, pas son père, répondit Chuck.

- Je suis certain que ça t'irait comme un gant, commenta son jumeau.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère voulait attendre.

- C'est vrai ça, quand avez-vous prévu un cousin pour Hugo ? questionna sa compagne en passant une main sur son abdomen rebondit.

Chuck vit Blair se tortiller sur sa chaise et carra la mâchoire.

- On a emménagé il y a seulement trois mois et on a chacun une entreprise à faire tourner. Notre emploi du temps est déjà bien assez chargé comme ça pour l'instant, répondit-il.

- Il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans quelques mois, c'est bien mieux qu'un cousin, ajouta la jeune mariée pour appuyer les dires de son époux.

- En fait, ce sera une fille, annonça Matt avec un grand sourire en caressant le ventre de Shaori à son tour.

Serena émit un petit couinement de contentement à cette nouvelle, qui fut suivi par l'approbation de chacun autour de la table. La conversation roula sur le choix du prénom pendant le hors-d'œuvre.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un discours de mariage à faire, dit ensuite Matt en se levant pour porter un toast.

Il frappa son couvert contre son verre pour obtenir l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

- En tant que garçon d'honneur et témoin, c'est à moi qu'a été dévolu le rôle de vous pondre un petit discours en l'honneur des mariés. Étant donné que les chiffres, ce n'est pas mon rayon, ce qui est plutôt difficile à gérer dans ma famille, grimaça-t-il.

Chacun gloussa dans la salle.

- Il a donc bien fallu que je tente de me rattraper en me faisant remarquer autrement qu'en engrangeant des millions, poursuivit-il. Je leur ai donc composé un cadeau de mariage supplémentaire, autre celui de porter un costume pour l'occasion, ce qui est déjà un énorme sacrifice de ma part.

Vic lui fit un immense sourire complice depuis la table, il n'avait pas été facile de concilier les exigences vestimentaires de Blair avec celles de Matt. Shaori avait usé de tous ses charmes et de toutes ses astuces pour réussir ce tour de force qu'avait été de le convaincre de porter une cravate pour le grand jour.

- Je ne connais mon frère que depuis peu de temps en réalité, même si ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, mais j'ai eu de nombreuses occasions de voir à quel point Blair et lui sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Je plains sincèrement celui ou celle qui oserait se mettre en travers de leur chemin. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'ils sont capable de déplacer des montagnes l'un pour l'autre. J'ai été confronté à cette évidence à la seconde où j'ai fait la connaissance de ma charmante, et terrifiante, belle-sœur.

Cette fois, Matt obtint l'hilarité générale.

- Néanmoins, Chuck semble avoir une baguette magique, ou un fouet, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux à l'adresse de la jeune mariée, cachés quelque part car il a apparemment été capable de faire ce que nul autre que lui n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Dompter Blair Waldorf est une prouesse en soi. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde parce qu'ils le méritent vraiment.

Chacun leva son verre en l'honneur des mariés à la suite de l'orateur et le groupe entama les premiers accords de la chanson écrite par Matt sur un signe de Nate.

Comment faire pour te donner la preuve ?*  
>Puisqu'un amour ça ressemble à rien<br>Dessiner quoi ? Écrire des mots fleuves  
>Moi, j'ai mon cœur qui bat pour le tien<p>

Juste ce cœur qui est sous ta main  
>Puisqu'un amour, ça ressemble à rien<br>A rien

Comment faire pour te donner confiance ?  
>Puisque l'amour peut être assassin<br>Te donner quoi ? Sous l'arche, une alliance  
>Et puis mon âme car elle t'appartient<p>

Voici mon âme prends-la dans tes mains  
>Puisqu'un amour, ça ressemble à rien<br>A rien

Je t'ai tout donné, intérêt principal  
>Il me reste encore tout au plus un minimal<p>

A toi, rien qu'à toi

Et ma bouche, et mes yeux, et mes mains  
>Tout mon corps enfin<p>

Tout est à toi

Mais comment te dire les flots qui me viennent  
>Quand l'eau te monte au bord des yeux<br>Ferme-les fort, tu verras sans peine  
>Puisqu'un amour ça ressemble à Dieu<br>A Dieu

Je t'ai tout donné, intérêt principal  
>Il me reste encore tout au plus un minimal<p>

A toi, rien qu'à toi

Et ma bouche, et mes yeux, et mes mains  
>Tout mon corps enfin<br>Tout est à toi

Voici mon âme prends-la dans tes mains  
>Puisqu'un amour, ça ressemble à rien<p>

* * *

><p>* « Le cantique mécanique » Laurent Voulzy<p> 


	98. Chapter 98

Merci x-Beautifull Blass-x, noemaie, miss-acacias84, LimoAndPeonies, Mozzanna and the guest.

* * *

><p>Vic Bass clôtura son devoir d'économie et poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était le dernier à rendre pour cette année. Il compterait pour cinquante pour cent des points de la note finale de l'examen.<p>

Bien évidemment, pour elle, cela représentait bien plus que ça. Les chiffres et graphiques n'étaient pas seulement une théorie dans son cas, au contraire de ses camarades de classe, ils représentaient la réalité du projet avec Looming et Thorpe.

Les deux premiers hôtels étaient sur le point d'ouvrir bientôt leurs portes. Chuck s'était envolé pour Toronto il y a quatre jours. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner.

Elle était en pleine session d'examen et ne pouvait pas se permettre de quitter New-York, ne fut-ce même qu'une seule journée. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de suivre son frère dans tous ses déplacements.

Elle adorait quand ils voyageaient tous les deux. Il avait alors tout le temps de se consacrer entièrement à elle et à sa formation. Si elle l'avait reconnu comme son mentor quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, à peine un an plus tôt, les choses ne s'étaient que renforcées dans ce sens au cours des mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Il était toujours prêt à l'aider et à l'aiguiller et surtout, il lui faisait totalement confiance. C'est elle qui avait eu la charge de la société pendant les dix jours qu'il s'était accordé pour partir en lune de miel avec Blair après le renouvellement de leurs vœux.

Il avait bien pris soin d'éliminer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus urgent avant son départ et elle n'avait eu qu'à laisser glisser le bateau, c'est vrai. Mais n'empêche qu'il s'appuyait sur elle. Ils travaillaient ensemble, en étroite collaboration.

Il lui demandait son avis et la tenait informée de tout quand il aurait pu se contenter de la laisser lire les rapports de réunion sans même la consulter sur les décisions tactiques. Il disait que c'était la meilleure manière pour elle d'acquérir de l'expérience et elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui à ce sujet.

Chuck lui montrait toutes les ficelles et continuait à l'épauler et à lui apprendre chaque jour. Il lui démontrait patiemment là où elle faisait erreur et comment les corriger. Elle en découvrait bien plus à son contact qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire depuis les bancs de NYU.

Mais elle tenait quand même à décrocher son master. De plus, elle savait que son père aussi approuvait son choix et il l'aurait plus que certainement poussée dans la direction inverse si elle avait voulu abandonner l'université.

Elle ne s'était pas imaginé à quel point tout ça serait difficile à gérer quand elle avait décidé de reporter certains cours du premier au second semestre. Il faut dire que la gestion de Bass Industrie avec son frère lui prenait un temps considérable. Elle tenait à lui montrer de quoi elle était capable.

Elle avait peut-être renoncé à l'héritage de Bart à son profit, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle s'endorme sur ses lauriers pour autant. Il était celui qui lui avait donné sa chance, qui avait cru en elle et l'avait laissé monter à bord quand elle n'avait aucune expérience. Elle comptait bien lui prouver qu'il ne s'était pas tromper et lui rendre tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ce frère qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais connaître. Ils étaient vraiment devenus très proches. Plus encore qu'avec Matt, mais dans un autre style. Car Matt était celui avec qui elle avait grandi et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça ou effacer leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

Elle était impatiente de pouvoir se rendre à Melbourne pour voir sa petite nièce qui était arrivée un peu en avance au rendez-vous. Elle cliqua sur ses mails pour revoir encore sa petite frimousse toute fripée, de deux jours à peine en comptant le décalage horaire.

Lily passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je te dérange ? demanda cette dernière.

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai terminé de travailler. Viens voir, dit la jeune Australienne qui voulait lui faire partager les images que son frère lui avait envoyées depuis son pays natal.

La mère adoptive de Chuck entra dans la bibliothèque, reconvertie en bureau pour Vic, suivie de ce dernier.

La jeune fille bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta à son cou.

- Tu es rentré, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire, après avoir laissé une marque de gloss sur sa joue.

- Oui, et je suis venu directement ici pour te faire mon rapport, répondit-il goguenard.

- Et comment ça avance ? entra-t-elle dans son jeu.

- On devrait couper le ruban à Montréal d'ici la fin de l'année, si tout continue d'avancer à ce rythme.

- Génial ! J'espère que je pourrai t'y accompagner. Tiens puisque tu es là, tu veux bien jeter un œil sur le devoir que je viens de terminer ?

Il consulta sa montre et acquiesça, il avait prévu de rejoindre Blair pour le déjeuner, mais il avait encore deux bonne heures devant lui et bien qu'il soit impatient de la tenir contre lui, il pouvait prendre un peu de temps pour Vic avant d'aller la retrouver.

Sa sœur se réinstalla derrière son bureau, où Lily contemplait la petite Mélanie dans les bras de Matt à la clinique.

- Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas à croquer ? rit la jeune-fille.

- Elle l'est, assurément, répondit son hôtesse.

- Tu l'as vue ? demanda Vic à son frère en tournant un peu l'écran sur la gauche pour qu'il puisse également profiter de sa toute nouvelle nièce.

- Oui, j'ai reçu les photos moi aussi, commenta-t-il avec un sourire devant le cliché de son jumeau qui irradiait de joie, sa fille dans les bras.

Vic fit défilé les autres images, où on pouvait distinguer Shaori, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Hugo qui s'évertuait à surtout faire bien attention à la tête de sa petite sœur, coincée sur ses genoux, lui-même trônant sur ceux de Matt.

- Ils sont vraiment trop mimi, s'extasia la jeune brunette. Je suis trop impatiente de pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras moi aussi. Vivement la semaine prochaine que je sois libérée de mes cours pour qu'on puisse s'envoler pour Melbourne.

Elle se tourna vers l'aîné de ses frères.

- A quelle date on décolle exactement ? questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. En fait, je ne suis pas certain que nous pourrons partir avec toi si tôt. Blair a la semaine de la mode à Paris qui arrive. On viendra sans doute un peu plus tard.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir la réaction de sa femme à la naissance de Mélanie, qui avait pris de l'avance sur le programme pendant son déplacement.

Sa sœur prit une mine boudeuse mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Si on passait à ton devoir, proposa Chuck pour changer de sujet.

Vic retrouva son sourire et cliqua pour rouvrir le dossier qu'elle venait de fermer.

- Je vous laisse travailler, dit Lily en quittant la pièce, alors que son fils s'absorbait déjà dans la lecture du document.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Vers 11h30 Chuck gravit les marches de Waldorf Design pour enfin serrer sa petite femme dans ses bras. La secrétaire à l'accueil lui indiqua que Blair était dans son bureau.

Il longea le corridor le cœur en joie à l'idée de goûter ses lèvres et sentir l'odeur de son parfum. Elle lui manquait tellement à chaque fois qu'il devait s'absenter, mais ça n'en rendait que leurs retrouvailles encore plus merveilleuses.

Il ralentit le pas en entendant des éclats de voix, elle était en désaccord avec Eléanor apparemment.

- J'ai bien l'intention de connaître mes petits enfants avant de passer l'arme à gauche, s'exclamait la Styliste.

- Maman, n'exagère pas. Tu as encore nombres d'années devant toi ! s'agaça Blair.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Regarde Bart, personne n'aurait imaginé qu'il disparaîtrait de cette façon.

Sa fille lui jeta un regard courroucé, le sujet de son beau-père était quelque chose qu'elle détestait aborder, que ce soit ses morts ou tout autre événement dans sa vie. La plus part de ceux-ci étant reliés à des choses négatives pour son mari.

- C'est le bon moment pour vous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux attendre. Je suis encore là pour la gérance de Waldorf Design et j'aimerais aussi profiter de la joie d'avoir des petites enfants avant de devenir si gâteuse que je ne pourrai plus me rappeler de leurs prénoms. Quand je t'ai eue, j'avais à peu près le même âge que toi aujourd'hui, l'entreprise n'en n'était qu'à ses balbutiements et ton père venait de décrocher son premier emploi dans un grand cabinet, argumenta encore sa mère.

- Et c'est pratiquement Dorota qui m'a élevée ! cingla Blair. Et puis, Chuck n'est pas papa et je ne suis pas toi ! Ça fait à peine un an que je partage la charge de la société avec toi. C'est bien plus difficile de la maintenir au sommet quand on y est déjà. Je ne peux pas me permettre de relâcher ma concentration. Ce sera mon premier vrai défilé à Paris.

Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est que son mari avait clairement exprimé son opinion à ce sujet à chaque fois que cette hypothèse avait été abordée en sa présence. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant.

Il avait une multinationale à faire tourner. Après la traversée du désert qu'il avait connue l'année précédente, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail. Il voyageait beaucoup et même s'il parvenait toujours à trouver du temps pour elle, il était hors de question qu'elle lui impose un enfant maintenant.

- Tu as déjà organisé les deux derniers shows de New-York, fit valoir Eléanor. Et le succès était au rendez-vous, malgré le fait que je ne suis plus la seule styliste à présent.

- Raison de plus, souligna sa fille. L'année passée, c'est toi qui avais organisé le tout. Les gens de la mode m'attendent au tournant. La capitale française est un monde bien à part. Ils attendent tous de voir si je serai capable d'avancer seule et de reproduire le succès des défilés de Manhattan. Ils vont me juger et m'évaluer, tu le sais très bien. Je veux être reconnue pour moi-même et non pas parce que je suis la fille d'Eléanor Waldorf.

Sa mère poussa un soupir de résignation, sa fille était bien trop entêtée pour la faire changer d'avis.

Chuck en avait assez entendu, il décida de mettre fin à la discussion. Il frappa à la porte et entra pour embrasser sa femme, après avoir salué Eléanor.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à son oreille une fois que sa belle-mère eut quitté le bureau.

- Toi aussi, murmura-t-elle en se serrant tout contre lui.


	99. Chapter 99

Merci x-Beautiful Blass-x et noemaie

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf se tortura les méninges une fois de plus en se démaquillant dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme savait que quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le définir. C'était quelque chose d'infime, qu'il cachait tout au fond de lui.<p>

Son époux faisait de son mieux pour donner le change et y parvenait sans problème la plus part du temps. Leur vie était merveilleuse. Ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre comme jamais. Leur amour croissait de jour en jour (si c'était seulement possible d'aimer autant) Et ils vivaient dans une des résidences les plus magnifiques de L'Upper East Side.

Ils vivaient sur un petit nuage mais un changement infinitésimal s'était opéré en lui sans qu'elle sache exactement quand, comment, ni pourquoi. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de leur vie quotidienne qui ressemblait parfois, souvent, à un tourbillon. Si leurs sociétés étaient plus que florissantes, il y avait un prix à payer.

Ils étaient chacun aspirés dans leur travail, ce qui les obligeait par moment à s'éloigner physiquement l'un de l'autre et elle n'ignorait pas qu'il détestait ça autant qu'elle. Si leurs retrouvailles étaient un délice, leurs séparations étaient toujours une torture.

Chuck était parfait. Il était aux petits soins pour elle. Il se comportait en mari aimant et attentionné. Il était toujours prêt à réaliser le moindre de ces caprices. Il lui assurait que tout allait bien et qu'il était parfaitement heureux. L'homme le plus heureux du monde, disait-il.

Cependant, depuis quelque temps, elle avait capté comme une lueur de tristesse indéfinie au fond de ses prunelles noisette, qui s'évanouissait à l'instant-même où il prenait conscience de son regard posé sur lui.

Il y avait une sorte de mélancolie qui s'emparait de lui parfois. Peut-être le manque de son jumeau qui vivait de l'autre côté de la mappemonde ?

Le problème, c'est qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait déjà noté ces instants fugaces pendant leur escapade à Melbourne pour visiter Matt et sa petite famille.

Elle n'y avait pas accordé trop d'importance sur le moment. Le projet immobilier canadien était sur le point de voir le jour et les inconvénients de dernières minutes étaient bien sûr au rendez-vous. Elle avait pensé que tout ça n'était que passager et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre avec l'ouverture des portes du premier hôtel.

De plus, se retrouver en famille avec Matt l'éloignait des soucis de Bass Industrie. La compagnie et son jumeau faisaient deux et l'Australien avait toujours un effet bénéfique sur l'homme de sa vie.

La petite Mélanie était vraiment à croquer. Elle avait adoré la tenir dans ses bras. Ça lui donnait des envies de maternité. Elle s'était surprise à repenser aux propos qu'Eléanor lui avait tenus quelques mois plutôt au début de l'été. Mais elle connaissait la position de Chuck à ce sujet. Il avait été on ne peut plus clair à plusieurs reprises.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir un mauvais feeling avec les enfants. Hugo le vénérait presque et lui sautait au cou à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Le fait qu'il lui passe tous ces caprices n'était, certes, pas étranger à l'histoire.

Mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Un lien qu'il avait tissé avec le garçonnet de 5 ans. D'ailleurs leur neveu avait même demandé s'il ne pourrait pas venir passer un peu de temps en avance et rester avec eux pendant les vacances de Noël.

Son oncle en aurait été plus que ravi, mais Matt et Shaori n'étaient pas prêt à le lâcher à cet âge. Le petit attendait donc déjà avec impatiente de faire le voyage à New-York avec ses parents pour la fin de l'année, dans quelques semaines.

Ils avaient tous convenus qu'ils s'arrangeraient désormais comme ça. Chacun des jumeaux faisant le chemin jusqu'à l'autre une année sur deux, pour les fêtes jusqu'à la date de leur anniversaire.

Hugo n'était pas le seul qui appréciait ces moments en famille. Chuck aussi les estimait à leur juste valeur. Non seulement pour la complicité qu'il partageait avec Matt, mais aussi pour celle qu'il l'unissait à son neveu et bientôt à sa nouvelle nièce.

Elle avait trouvé ça si mignon, de voir son mari avec un bébé dans les bras. Qui aurait jamais pu imaginer que Chuck Bass fondrait devant une minuscule fillette à la petite bouille toute rondelette et qui gazouillait de plaisir à la moindre attention ?

Elle était certaine que, quand le moment viendrait, il serait un père remarquable. Il suffisait de le voir interagir avec les enfants pour comprendre qu'il serait parfait dans ce rôle. Ça lui donnait des frissons quand elle imaginait leur vie à trois.

Elle y pensait librement et avec envie à présent. Les moments de douleurs s'étaient apaisés. Elle était passée par une phase atroce l'année dernière à cette même époque, et celle de l'année d'avant avait été encore bien pire.

La mort de Bart avait ramené des souvenirs en elle qui l'avaient aidée à en camoufler d'autres, de l'année précédente, qui remontaient dangereusement à la surface. L'accident, la perte du bébé, la quasi-mort de Chuck. Tout ça avait tourné dans sa tête toutes les nuits quand elle le regardait dormir à côté d'elle.

La peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau, que tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstruire entre eux ne s'évanouisse dans le néant, l'avait tenaillée malgré le fait qu'ils soient déjà unis par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Elle s'était raccrochée à lui autant qu'elle avait pu. Il était devenu bien plus fort, plus fort qu'elle en tout cas, c'était évident. Il lui avait murmuré qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais des centaines de fois. Il l'avait tenue tout contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras sans jamais relâcher son étreinte pour la rassurer et lui assuré qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, avec lui.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était ancrée à lui pour essuyer la tempête. Le soutenant elle aussi de son mieux. Tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, elle tiendrait le coup. Pour lui, pour elle, pour eux et pour leur avenir.

Leur avenir !

Elle soupira et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il fallait qu'elle sache de quoi il retournait. Elle ne resterait pas là plus longtemps à le regarder s'enliser dans le mutisme. Quelque chose le perturbait et elle voulait y faire face avec lui. Ils étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire, peu importe ce que c'était, elle le partagerait avec lui.

Il leva la tête de son journal financier et lui sourit quand elle s'approcha du lit. Elle fit le tour pour se poser en face de lui, les jambes en tailleurs, déterminée. Ça avait assez duré, elle ne supportait plus qu'il lui fasse des cachoteries. Il fallait qu'elle tire cette histoire au clair.

Chuck vit cette étincelle dans son regard, celle qui disait qu'elle ne lui laisserait plus d'échappatoire cette fois. Il n'aurait pas l'opportunité de se cacher plus longtemps. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose alourdissait son cœur.

Elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'il ne la connaissait. Il avait repoussé ce moment autant qu'il avait pu pour ne pas lui faire de mal, mais l'heure était venue d'ouvrir la discussion et il se détestait de lui faire revivre ça.

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Blair.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, tenta-t-il quand même, en désespoir de cause.

- Chuck ! Je te connais, je sais quand quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Et c'est le cas depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. J'ai attendu patiemment que tu m'en parles mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu sembles avoir décidé de garder ça pour toi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le promets. Je veux juste …

- Me protéger ? hasarda-t-elle,

- Je ne veux pas rouvrir de vieilles blessures, avoua-t-il.

Elle sentit l'inquiétude et la colère commencer à gronder en elle.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux faire tout le temps mais ça finit par me rendre dingue. Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine, je suis Blair Waldorf-Bass. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, s'énerva-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et toi non plus ! Je t'aime, tu me rends heureux et je veux t'apporter le bonheur moi aussi, pas te compliquer la vie.

Elle sentit son cœur fondre devant la sincérité qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me tiens à l'écart de ce qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton radouci.

- Ce n'est rien. Rien d'important, je t'assure, répondit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Quand il se le serait répété assez souvent, il finirait bien par réussir à s'en convaincre.

- C'est important pour moi, si ça l'est pour toi. Tu veux te battre à ma place pour me préserver, je sais, mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire pour moi. Tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans une bulle, comme si j'étais une petite fille. Je suis plus forte que ça et tu le sais.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il n'avait aucun argument à lui opposer.

Parce qu'elle avait raison !

- Mon amour, reprit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes, tu sais que je déteste ça quand tu me caches des choses. Rien ne peut me faire plus de mal que d'être éloignée de toi. S'il te plait, met moi dans le secret, avant que ne devienne complètement chèvre en m'imaginant le pire.

Il prit quelques instants pour évaluer ses options. Il n'en n'avait plus aucune. Il déglutit avant de prendre une longue goulée d'air. En ouvrant sa bouche et son cœur, il ouvrait la boîte de Pandore pour elle.

- Je rêve d'un enfant de toi, souffla-t-il finalement, si bas qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes avant d'être certaine d'avoir bien entendu et de réaliser la portée de ses mots.

Elle en resta sans voix. Extatique, tandis qu'une explosion de joie dans sa poitrine irradiait jusque dans chacune des cellules de son corps à l'idée de porter et de donner le jour à un petit être qui serait eux deux à la fois.

- Je sais que tu veux te consacrer à Waldorf Design et je comprends parfaitement que ce soit bien trop tôt pour toi. On est jeune et on peut attendre, il n'y aucune raison de se précipiter, s'excusa presque son mari avec un faible sourire, se méprenant sur le silence de la femme qu'il aimait plus que lui-même.

Il baissa les yeux pour fixer leurs doigts qui s'entremêlaient maintenant sur l'édredon. Il n'osait pas, ne voulait pas, regarder la douleur qu'il venait de raviver se répandre sur ses traits parfaits. Il se supportait à peine de la ramener à la plus grande désolation de sa vie.

Blair l'observa, consternée. La seule chose qui résonnait depuis son cœur à présent, c'était le vide qu'elle avait pu apercevoir, à l'occasion, dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui faisait écho à celui qu'elle avait ressenti après la perte de son bébé, celui qu'il avait promis d'aimer comme le sien et d'élever avec elle.

Tout s'éclairait d'une lumière nouvelle à présent. C'était bien pire que ce qu'elle avait cru. Ça durait depuis bien plus longtemps que quelques semaines, des mois sans doute ! Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça pendant tout ce temps ? Quand Chuck saisissait chacun de ses mouvements d'humeur et de ses battements de cœur.

Il avait gardé ses rêves et désirs d'enfant pour lui, afin d'éviter de ranimer sa mémoire douloureuse et de la faire souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'il avait si ardemment défendu la thèse opposée. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à faire face à l'idée d'une autre grossesse, même si elle avait gardé le silence à ce sujet.

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé parce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait privilégier sa carrière avant tout autre chose et qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord. Peut-être même pensait-il qu'elle ne serait finalement jamais d'accord pour porter son enfant ? Elle fut horrifiée à cette simple hypothèse.

Chuck déglutit à nouveau pour tenter de briser le nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge, les yeux toujours rivés sur leurs mains nouées. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir su mieux cacher ses instincts pour pouvoir la préserver. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, elle ne le serait peut-être jamais. C'était son rôle de prendre soin d'elle et de veiller à son bonheur.

Il tenta encore une fois de se raisonner et de se convaincre que tout était pour le mieux. Il avait déjà eu bien plus qu'il ne méritait. Bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais dû oser rêver. Comment pouvait-il en demander d'avantage alors qu'il savait le mal que ça provoquait au plus profond du cœur de la femme qu'il adorait ?

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Blair à l'idée qu'il ait enfoui ce souhait tout au fond de son cœur, attendant qu'il devienne éventuellement sien un jour. Son amour pour lui se démultiplia encore devant tant d'abnégation au mépris de ses propres désirs.

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien. Juste une idée absurde qui m'est passée par la tête, acquiesça-t-il avec un pauvre sourire à nouveau, trouvant enfin assez de courage pour relever son visage vers elle.

Mais son cœur et ses yeux criaient le contraire et cela brisa pratiquement celui de sa femme.

- Non. Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire : Oui, je le veux, un bébé de toi qui grandira en moi, qui sera nous, expliqua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux d'émotion.

- Tu veux ? répéta-t-il béat, complètement dérouté par les propos de sa femme. Mais tu as dit le contraire à Eléanor !

Elle le regarda, un peu désarçonnée à son tour, avant de reprendre.

- C'était il y a des semaines, déclara-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre comment il était au courant de cette discussion avec sa propre mère. Et oui, je le veux. Rien ne pourrait m'apporter plus de joie et de bonheur. Si j'ai dit ça, c'est parce que je pensais que toi, tu voulais attendre. Mais, c'est le moment idéal, WD peut se passer un peu de moi, au moins à temps partiel. Ma mère est toujours là et Jenny, bien que je ne le reconnaitrai jamais devant personne d'autre que toi, Jenny saura gérer l'atelier sans problème. Et puis, je ne vais pas partir au bout du monde, juste prendre un peu de temps pour nous, pour notre famille.

- Tu … tu en es vraiment certaine ? bredouilla-t-il, toujours ébahi par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je sais à quoi ça te renvoie et …

Elle encadra son visage de ses doigts fins et parfaitement manucurés, plongeant ses prunelles chocolat dans celles de l'homme de sa vie, qui brillaient un peu trop.

- Je t'aime et je veux porter ton enfant. Notre enfant. Maintenant ! murmura-t-elle avant d'effleurer sa bouche.

Les palpitations dans la cage thoracique de Chuck n'avaient d'égal que les battements d'ailes des papillons dans son estomac, qui prenaient leur envol pour des hauteurs incommensurables.

- Tu seras la plus magnifique de toutes les mamans, dit-il, contenant difficilement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses cils.

- Et toi le meilleur des papas, ton fils sera le plus heureux de tous les enfants du monde.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que ce sera un garçon ? tenta-t-il pour donner le change.

Elle essuya la pommette humide de son mari avec le bord de son pouce, avant de répondre.

- Parce que tu es Chuck Bass, souri-t-elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement.

- Si on commençait tout de suite ? proposa-t-il entre deux de leurs baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus passionnés.

Elle le fit basculer sous elle, sur le matelas et tendit le bras droit pour atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit, où elle rangeait son pilulier. Agrippant le boîtier, elle le jeta loin, de l'autre côté de la pièce, en riant, avant d'entreprendre de déboutonner la chemise de son mari.

Il fit remonter ses mains dans son dos pour atteindre l'agrafe de sa robe, tout en happant délicieusement la peau de sa femme entre ses lèvres, traçant son chemin depuis la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'aux bords de sa guêpière brodée de fine dentelle.

Le tissu chatoyant glissa sur le sol, bientôt enfoui sous la chemise de Chuck, puis d'autres pièces d'étoffes, de plus en plus soyeuses, tandis que les futurs parents s'évanouissaient voluptueusement entre les draps de coton égyptien.


	100. Chapter 100

Merci Claire, noemaie, miss-acacias84,

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre et la fin de l'histoire. Demain : épilogue.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis.

* * *

><p>Chuck reprit encore une fois les derniers chiffres des fréquentations de l'hôtel écologique de Montréal. Ces dernières dépassaient les espérances de chacun d'entre eux depuis l'ouverture de ses portes. Ce devait être l'effet de mode.<p>

Peu importe, c'était bon pour les affaires, c'est ce qui comptait. Le deuxième building venait d'ouvrir fin janvier et il avait un autre voyage de prévu dans moins deux semaines. Il espérait que Vic pourrait s'y rendre sans lui.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'absenter de Manhattan pour la Saint Valentin. D'autant que sa sœur était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de ça toute seule. Elle apprenait vite et bien.

Ses notes de fin de sessions avaient été remarquables en juin et les épreuves qu'elle avait passées en décembre étaient couronnées de succès. Aucun doute possible sur sa réussite. Il lui tardait qu'elle travaille avec lui à BI à temps complet et que cela devienne son activité principale.

Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à se faire un prénom dans la jungle des compagnies immobilières et personne n'ignorait qu'elle était de la gente féminine, se sourit-il à lui-même.

- Monsieur Bass, l'interrompit son secrétaire.

Chuck lui jeta un regard assassin, sa réunion avec Raina allait débuter dans un peu moins de 10 minutes et il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il y a une livraison urgente pour vous, s'excusa-t-il penaud.

Chuck releva un sourcil. Depuis quand est-ce que Gérald l'informait de chaque colis qui arrivait dans les locaux de BI ?

- Et ? Vous vous êtes foulé le poignet droit cette après-midi ? grogna-t-il.

Le jeune homme se racrapota sur lui-même, avant de continuer d'une faible voix.

- Le livreur refuse catégoriquement de me laisser signer le document de réception. Il dit qu'il lui a été strictement ordonné de faire récupérer le colis par vos soins et qu'il ne partira pas tant qu'il ne vous l'aura pas remis en mains propres.

Chuck soupira, il était presque 19h30 et il n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Il voulait juste conclure cette réunion de rapport trimestriel et rentrer dans leur appartement pour pouvoir profiter de la soirée avec Blair.

Il acquiesça et commanda en bougonnant à Gérald de mettre Raina en attente, si besoin était et de faire entrer l'intrus dans son bureau pour en terminer au plus vite.

Le rouquin en polo bleu qui se présenta n'en menait pas large, mais il tenait à son poste et les consignes de l'expéditeur avait été très strictes, et on ne peut plus claires, sur les conditions de remise au destinataire.

Chuck se saisit du paquet de 20x20 cm, emballé avec soin dans du papier kraft, que l'employé lui tendait avec un air déconfit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, bredouilla ce dernier en lui remettant le registre de livraison des colis pour récupérer sa signature, mais elle a bien insisté pour que je vous le remette personnellement, sous peine de me faire renvoyer.

La mauvaise humeur du PDG de Bass Industrie s'évanouit en un clin d'œil et un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à cette information.

Ce ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne dans ces conditions. Et pour avoir cette exigence, il devait sûrement s'agir de quelque chose de coquin et de sexy qu'elle avait prévu d'utiliser pour la soirée qu'elle lui réserverait.

Elle savait qu'il adorait ça, quand elle lui faisait des surprises de ce genre et elle était loin de ne pas en profiter pleinement. Il attendit que le livreur ait refermé la porte derrière lui pour l'ouvrir et en découvrir le contenu.

Mais il n'y avait aucun sous-vêtement affriolant ou accessoire érotique dans la boîte. Pas de photos de son épouse en poses suggestives, pas même une carte avec quelques petits mots salaces et graveleux pour l'émoustiller. Il n'y avait aucune indication quelconque.

Cependant, ça eu un effet encore plus fulgurant sur lui.

Il sentit son sang se figer, puis accélérer sa course dans ses veines comme son cœur se stoppait une fraction de seconde, avant de se remettre à palpiter comme des milliers de chevaux lancés au galop.

Le carton était rempli de tétines de toutes les couleurs.

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta son bureau sans même prendre la peine de mettre sa veste ou de prendre son manteau.

- Monsieur Bass, Mademoiselle Thorpe est en attente ! l'interpella Gérald en le voyant traversé le hall de l'étage de direction vers les ascenseurs.

- Dites-lui que je dois annuler, cria Chuck en s'engouffrant déjà entre les portes métalliques.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement sur Madison avenue lui parut interminable. La limousine stagnait dans les bouchons et il décida de faire le dernier kilomètre à pied. En courant, aurait été plus exact.

Il pesta contre l'ascenseur qui mettait un temps incroyablement long à arriver, suite à l'appel du gardien et qui mit encore plus de temps à gravir chaque étage.

Quand il s'arrêta pour laisser embarquer les Kentwood, qui habitaient dans une résidence inférieure à la leur, Chuck eut envie de les étrangler.

Il déboucha finalement dans l'entrée de leur penthouse et fit le tour de chaque pièce sans succès.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et la découvrit dans la pièce contigüe à leur chambre.

Blair leva la tête de sur les échantillons de couleur qu'elle tenait entre les mains et lui sourit malicieusement.

- A ton avis, lavande ou jaune pâle ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il fut à ses côtés, au milieu de la futur nurserie, en trois pas, quatre tout au plus, et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage d'ange.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il le cœur battant toujours comme un fou et pas seulement parce qu'il était essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif, des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

Elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire avant de recevoir les résultats de la prise de sang. Elle savait à quel point ça le bouleverserait et elle ne voulait pas risquer de lui donner de faux espoirs et voir la déception se peindre sur son visage si ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux pour déposer une multitude de baisers sur son ventre encore plat, mais plein de la vie de ce petit être à venir qu'il adorait déjà.

- Je vous aime, déclara-t-il en posant son front sur l'abdomen de la femme de sa vie, avant de l'embrasser encore des dizaines de fois.

Blair saisit les mains de son mari, agrippées autour de sa taille, pour l'obliger à se relever puis plaça les siennes le long des lignes de sa mâchoire.

- Nous aussi, on t'aime, dit-elle, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et chercha sa langue pour la faire encore danser avec la sienne sous son palais.

Chuck la souleva de terre et l'emporta dans ses bas jusqu'à leur lit sans jamais décoller leur bouche l'une de l'autre.

**}i{ }i{ }i{ }i{ }i{**

Plus tard, dans la pénombre de la nuit, Blair, le corps encore haletant, un sourire étalé d'une oreille à l'autre sur son joli minois, observait son mari caresser son ventre et y déposer d'autre baisers.

- Cette fois, il n'arrivera rien, promit-il en se relevant sur un coude pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je vais prendre soin de vous et tout se passera bien. On va avoir le plus beau bébé du monde.

Elle caressa sa joue et sa pommette. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour ça. Il ne laisserait rien leur arriver. Il serait là, à chaque pas, à chaque étape. Elle pouvait compter sur lui pour les entourer de tout son amour et de toutes les précautions nécessaires, certainement plus encore.

Il se coucha sur le dos, à côté d'elle sur le matelas et elle roula sur son flanc pour venir caler sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Son cœur était serein, tout se passerait bien, il l'avait dit, il y veillerait.

- Je t'aime Bass, murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

- Je vous aime aussi Bass, répondit-il en enroulant son bras autour d'elle pour la serrer plus fort.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle ferma les paupières sans crainte. Elle pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Aucun cauchemar ne viendrait troubler son sommeil. Elle le trouva sans difficulté, lové tout contre l'homme qui les protégeraient de son mieux, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il resta plusieurs heures à la regarder dormir. Imaginant les courbes de son corps qui changeraient bientôt. Son cœur n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux qu'en cet instant béni, sa femme et son enfant blottis tout contre lui.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la femme de sa vie, qui renfermait le plus beau de tous les cadeaux qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui offrir et trouva le chemin des songes le sourire aux lèvres.


	101. Chapter 101

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs suivis.

Encore un plus grand merci à x-beautiful Blass-x, noemaie, missa-acacia84, LimoAndPeonies107, Moozanna, et toutes les autres personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire au fil de cette (longue) histoire pour m'encourager.

Je suis contente que vous m'ayez suivi jusqu'ici car, c'est vrai, inventé un jumeau à Chuck c'était plutôt hors caractère mais j'ai tenté de garder les persos en eux-mêmes (ceux de la série, évidemment) le plus proches possible de ceux du show. (Au moins, je n'ai pas transformer Blair en Claire. Merci Safran !)

Au passage, encore merci noemaie pour le compliment. Cependant, je peux t'assurer que si c'était moi qui avait inventé Chuck & Blair, ou que j'avais eu mon mot à dire sur la scénar, la saison 5 aurait été RADICALEMENT différente. (Même la fin de la saison trois, à y réfléchir)

Maintenant, place à l'épilogue.

* * *

><p><span>Six ans plus tard<span>

Serena Van Der Woodsen inspira un grand coup. Son estomac était noué si serré qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

- Relax, lui conseilla sa meilleure amie avec un sourire.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu as épousé Chuck il y a huit ans.

- Et je l'ai fait deux fois, fit remarquer Blair en souriant aux souvenirs de ces jours magiques.

S souffla longuement.

- Tu es certaine que tout est prêt ?

- Tout est sous contrôle, j'y ai veillé personnellement. Maintenant arrête de gigoter que je puisse attacher ton voile. Les mannequins sont bien plus dociles que toi !

La blonde essaya de se tenir tranquille, au moins le temps que B puisse épingler correctement l'accessoire dans ses cheveux relevé en chignon.

- Voilà, tout est parfait, il ne te reste plus qu'à descendre l'allée pour rejoindre ton prince, toi aussi.

- Merci d'avoir été là pour m'aider à tout organiser, commenta Serena le cœur en exergue.

- A quoi serviraient les meilleures amies, sinon ? demanda Blair, la voix remplie d'émotions.

Lily vint rejoindre les jeunes femmes dans la petite salle où elles se changeaient avant la cérémonie.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux en voyant la future mariée, resplendissante, dans sa robe blanche perlée, sans bretelle.

- Merci, maman. Mais s'il te plait ne pleure pas, sinon tu vas me faire pleurer aussi, répondit S en s'éventant le visage.

Lily essuya le bord de ses cils avec un mouchoir que lui tendait Blair et enlaça sa petite fille tendrement.

De l'autre côté de la cloison, les hommes ne s'en tiraient pas à meilleur compte.

- Tu as les alliances ? questionna Nate tournant en rond dans l'espace minuscule.

Il lissa une dernière fois les manches de son smoking noir et vérifia son nœud papillon dans le miroir.

- Non, mais tu me prends pour qui ? se vexa son meilleur ami et témoin.

L'héritier Archibald respira un grand coup comme il le faisait avant de monter sur le terrain de Lacrosse, il y a déjà pas mal d'années maintenant.

- C'est bon, tout va bien se passer. Vous vivez ensemble depuis qu'on est marié avec Blair et vous avez déjà deux enfants, si elle devait s'enfuir en courant, elle l'aurait fait il y a longtemps.

- Ah, ah, très drôle, Chuck ! grommela le jeune homme aux yeux clairs.

- C'est l'heure, indiqua le brun en consultant sa montre.

Il sortit de la pièce et précéda son meilleur ami dans les dunes pour atteindre le long de l'eau où étaient installés une estrade et un ponton gigantesque pour la cérémonie. Sa sœur avait tenu à se marier sur la plage des Hamptons. Les tables pour la fête avaient été dressées dans le jardin de la maison de famille des Rhodes.

Le PDG de l'Empire Bass sourit en repensant qu'il était aussi nerveux que son meilleur ami l'était aujourd'hui, le jour où ils avaient renouvelé leurs vœux alors que Blair et lui étaient pourtant déjà mariés.

- Tout va aller comme sur des roulettes. Tu verras, ce sera parfait. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

C'était vrai, il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour que quoi que ce soit ait pu échapper à la vigilance de sa femme. Blair s'était chargée de l'organisation en tant que demoiselle d'honneur avec l'autorité naturelle qui lui était connue et reconnue.

Nate se plaça sous l'arche, face à l'océan, pour attendre sa blonde dulcinée. Il récita une dernière fois dans sa tête la déclaration d'intention qu'il ferait dans quelques minutes à la femme qui partageait sa vie depuis un peu plus de sept ans, mais qui habitait son cœur depuis bien plus longtemps. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, en fait.

Quand la musique commença et qu'Anna et Célia - aussi blondes et belles que leur maman - jetèrent des pétales sur le chemin tracé entre les chaises décorées de ruban et de lys orangés, escortées fièrement par leurs cousins, Gregory et Zachary, il eut l'impression que ses poumons refusaient d'assimiler l'oxygène dans son organisme.

- Respire, lui souffla son meilleur ami à sa gauche en lui donnant une petite tape entre les omoplates.

Il inspira un grand coup sous le choc et sentit son cœur courir comme un dératé quand Serena apparue au bout de l'allée. Elle était encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, dans sa robe couleur neige qui sublimait le bronzage parfait de sa peau délicieuse, laissant paraître ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine dénudées.

Ses cheveux couleur miel étaient remontés en un chignon où étaient incrustée un voile qui retombait sur sa traîne, longue de trois mètre et de petits brillants qui étincelaient autant que ceux de son corsage sous le soleil de cette chaude journée de fin juillet.

Elle s'avança, pas après pas, au bras de William Van Der Woodsen, un sourire rayonnant illuminant ses traits parfaits. Elle sentait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine comme elle s'approchait de celui qui partageait son quotidien et le rendait plus fabuleux jour après jour.

Quand le pasteur les proclama mari et femme, Nate se pencha sur elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle eut l'impression de prendre son envol. Elle ne put retenir des larmes de bonheur qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Les jeunes mariés traversèrent la foule accourue pour assister à l'évènement, sous le riz et les cris de félicitation. La plage était noire de monde. Chacun voulant assister à l'union de deux des familles parmi les plus riches et les plus influentes de Manhattan.

Le grand père de Nate lui sourit et leva son verre dans sa direction. Serena n'était, certes, pas celle qu'il aurait choisie pour lui, mais il avait appris, il y a longtemps, que son petit-fils entendait bien être maître de son destin.

Après les félicitations d'usage, ils rejoignirent la table d'honneur où étaient déjà installés leurs témoins.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Chuck à son épouse qui supportait difficilement la chaleur.

- Avec un autre thé glacé, ce serait parfait, lui sourit-elle.

Il se leva, non sans avoir caressé tendrement le ventre de sa femme, aussi rond qu'un ballon et déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Où va-t-il ? interrogea le marié en arrivant à hauteur de la table.

- J'ai un peu soif, se contenta de dire B.

Nate ne put empêcher un petit sourire narquois de prendre place sur son visage en observant son meilleur ami s'éloigner. Qui aurait pu croire, il y a quinze ans, que Chuck Bass, le tombeur impénitent, se transformerait un jour en papa poule ?

A chaque fois que Blair était enceinte, c'était exactement la même chose : le beau brun ténébreux se pliait en quatre pour combler la moindre de ses envies. Il la couvait comme un poussin et ne laissait personne d'autre s'approcher d'elle et de leurs progénitures.

De son côté, elle se battait à peine contre son attitude un peu envahissante les premières semaines puis, plus son état de grossesse avançait et plus elle lui était reconnaissante d'être au petit soin pour elle. Elle adorait avoir son mari à ses pieds, et surtout, quasiment rien que pour elle pendant ces périodes.

- Papa, cria Zach en accourant, en compagnie de son cousin, vers Chuck qui revenait du bar en compagnie de Matt. Regarde ce qu'on a attrapé.

Son fils aîné dévoila fièrement un crabe minuscule dans le creux de sa main.

- On va le remettre sur le sable, précisa Hugo à son propre père.

- Tant que tu ne l'approches pas de Blair, commenta son oncle préféré. Où est Emy ?

- Là-bas, indiqua son neveu en désignant, Emeline, la plus jeune du groupe, qui courait dans le jardin du haut de ses trois ans, derrière son autre frère.

Chuck acquiesça d'un signe de tête en repérant sa fille parmi ses cousines.

Shaori avait donné naissance à des jumelles après Mélanie, puis un autre garçon était venu agrandir la famille australienne il y a quelques mois.

- C'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais ? interrogea son jumeau en observant Vic qui riait au bras d'un grand blond, plutôt baraqué, près de la table où étaient installés le Capitaine et Anne Archibald.

- Andrew Fitzgerald, troisième du nom. Mais tu peux l'appeler Andy ! répondit Chuck avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Je me renseigne, c'est tout, bougonna Matt un peu sur la défensive.

- Moi aussi, dit son frère sur un ton innocent.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire complice avant que Matt ne repère Leo, son dernier, qui geignait dans les bras de Shaori, un peu plus loin.

Chuck retourna s'asseoir auprès de la plus belle femme de la soirée, la sienne, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, avec le breuvage qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Il savait que Nathaniel se moquait de lui parce qu'il accourait pour satisfaire les moindres désirs et caprices de la brune à qui appartenait son cœur, mais ça lui importait peu.

Sa famille était son plus grand trésor, l'œuvre de sa vie et il veillait à ce que rien ne puisse venir menacer leur bonheur sans nuage.

Un petit bonhomme, identique à Zach, arriva en pleurs et tenta de grimper sur les genoux de Blair.

- Viens par-là, dit Chuck en l'attrapant pour l'asseoir sur les siens.

Son fils se cacha dans sa chemise pour continuer à pleurnicher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Greg ? demanda son père en le cajolant.

- Zach veut pas montrer son secret, grincha le garçonnet de cinq ans, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'étoffe soyeuse, entre les bras de Chuck.

- Ce n'est pas grave, parce que tu en as un aussi, dit Blair.

- Vrai ? questionna le cadet de trois minutes à peine, en relevant son visage maculé de trace d'eau salée du tissu à 400$.

- Bien sûr ! Regarde ! expliqua sa mère en découvrant sous ses doigts un brillant qui était tombé des cheveux de Serena quand elle avait ôté son voile.

Greg s'en saisit avec rapidité et un petit sourire machiavélique, que les jumeaux avaient hérité de leur père, apparut sur sa bouille, remplaçant ses larmes qui séchaient déjà. Il essuya son nez d'un revers de manche, avant de sauter des genoux de Chuck pour courir faire enrager son jumeau à son tour.

- Espérons que les deux prochains seront plus calmes que les premiers, dit Blair en posant la main sur son ventre arrondit avec tendresse.

- Tu y crois vraiment encore à celle-là ? demanda son mari en l'embrassant.

- Pas vraiment, non, rit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de lui rendre son baiser.

FIN

* * *

><p>Il me reste encore une histoire en réserve. Est-ce que vous en voulez encore une petite dernière ?<p>

Laissez-moi vos impressions et avis.

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
